Of Dust and Shadows
by riverofmemories
Summary: After falling through time, Lucy Heartfilia finds that history – both the world's and her own – isn't as black and white as she thought it was. With the discovery of magic and the fact that she's arrived in a three-year period no one knows anything about, Lucy is determined to stop the devastation she knows is coming – all while being irreversibly tied to the one who creates it.
1. Prologue

_**XXX**_

* * *

"_Pulvis et umbra sumus. It's a line from Horace. 'We are dust and shadows.' …one tends to die young, and then they burn your body – dust to dust, in the literal sense. And then we vanish into the shadows of history, nary a mark on the page of a mundane book to remind the world that once we existed at all."_

– William Herondale, _Clockwork Angel_ by Cassandra Clare

* * *

It was over.

The thought rang in his head, over and over – one he'd not thought he'd ever have after centuries of never-ending war. Sharp green eyes scanned the ash-filled battlefield, smoke curling around his nostrils as he breathed in the scent of death and charred flesh. It didn't bother him. Not anymore.

What did bother him was the words of the dragon that had torn into him just before he'd sent the storm of fire raging across the land before him. _"I'll ensure you pay for what you did. Maybe not now. Maybe not in the next year. Maybe not even centuries from now. But you killed the one who mattered most, and I'll ensure that you suffer as I have."_

The dragon had disappeared in the chaos that had erupted when END had arrived to join the battle, attracted by the fire that he'd created to simply put an end to this war. He was tired of fighting every day. For centuries this war had raged on, and he was _done_.

Beside him, standing with a shockingly child-like awe-filled expression on his face, the Demon King spoke. "I'm dead." He glanced at END, confused by what he meant, and END met his gaze evenly. "As far as everyone knows, you killed me. END is dead."

His lips twitched. END had proven to be an interesting fellow. He'd joined the war at his brother's demand, but had eventually come to hate it upon realizing the truth of why they were there at all. He'd torn through battlefields with ease, winning battle after battle for those who used black magic. But he'd met several times with the thoughtful dragon before this, having ensured his survival at the end of the war. Unlike Zeref, who would be executed shortly to make sure that no more violence continued.

"Then who will you be?" he wondered, studying the demon.

"Natsu," he said simply, shrugging. "S'who I was before he did this." He gestured to himself – to the inhuman markings, to the painful horns in his head. "A half-dragon. _Natsu_."

"Half-dragon, hm?" the dragon murmured quietly. "Perhaps I will inform the others that I have taken you in as my own son, if only to ensure their silence. It will become a Draconic Secret." Secrets that each dragon swore to keep. They'd die before they gave up the truth.

END puffed up at the thought, pleased – honored even. "Thank you, Igneel."

Igneel rumbled in response, dropping his large head to brush his nose over that strange demon's pink hair as those horns suddenly shrank into his skull, making him wince.

Worry crossed through him again as he thought of the rebuilding they had to do.

What would the point of rebuilding be if the Creator of Chaos tore it back down?

* * *

_It's here! I'm so excited to share this project with everyone! I've been wanting to release this for a week and got really close yesterday to releasing it a day early, but didn't. _

_Anyhow, if you don't already know after reading other pieces I've written - mostly BTL - this will take over the Monday/Thursday update! Part I of IV is completely written, and I've just started Part II. I think what will happen is we'll release a part entirely, and then if I'm not finished with the next, take a week or two hiatus so I can catch up. Simple as that. :) _

_I hope you enjoy this eventful piece I've written! I feel it's way more in depth regarding the characters' thoughts than most things I've written, and way more intricate than originally planned._

_Happy reading!_


	2. Part I: Kindle

_**XXX**_

* * *

PART I:

_**Kindle**_

[kin-dle]

verb

_transitive verb_

1] to start (a fire) burning, light

2] a] to stir up, arouse, b] to bring into being

3] to cause to glow

_intransitive verb_

1] to catch fire, to begin to burn

2] to flare up

3] to become illuminated

Synonyms: ignite, inflame

Antonyms: put out, extinguish

* * *

"_In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit."_

– Albert Schweitzer


	3. Chapter 1

**X2094**

When she'd gone out on a walk, she'd not intended to find _this_.

Yet, as late afternoon fell over the land, Lucy Heartfilia found herself standing before a strange, ancient building with a frown on her face. She'd purposely driven several hours away from the city, wanting to simply spend the day out and about hiking to clear her mind. As a lover of old and ancient creations, Lucy couldn't say she wasn't happy, but still. It was odd to find something like this that she'd never heard of, especially when she'd spent so much time in the ruins of Old Crocus and other such places – all except for the Eclipse Gate, which she'd avoided for some reason or another. She'd never been able to explain why she'd felt such a strong need to stay away from the ruins of that all-powerful stone Gate, but she knew better then to not follow her intuition.

Bad things tended to happen when she didn't.

But her intuition was telling her to enter this abandoned old space, and she found herself wary of doing so. It seemed…odd, to intrude upon such an ancient and beautiful space. The entry way stuck out of the side of a cliff that ended hundreds of feet above, and it looked as if it had been carved into the isolated mountain that held not even a hill around it.

So, so old. No sign of technology, or people, just ancient stone that was chipped and broken. The forest surrounding the area was just as ancient, surprisingly lush and green for this time of year, when cold crept in during the night and slicked the grass with frost. The trees towered dozens of feet above her, intimidating her, but it was still gorgeous in its weird way.

Lucy's curiosity got the better of her and she pushed against one of the double wooden doors. It swung open with surprising ease, and she paused to admire the condition of the doors. Surprisingly well-kept despite the age.

The air was musty and humid, but pleasantly warm. Not overly so, either. Sunlight crept in from overhead vents that had been built in, stone hatches hanging open so that air could come in and be shut when the cold truly came, although she wondered how they were shut. They were dozens of feet in the air.

Despite the age of the space, it looked as if someone had been there recently. There was a space that looked to be like a front desk, crafted expertly from metal and mahogany wood. She slid her fingers over the surface, noting the lack of dust, and then eyed a rusted bell that resided there. She blinked. That was a bit too modern for the likes of this place.

Lucy tapped it once, listening to the shockingly clear sound that filled the air. When it fell silent, she moved on, sliding past the front desk. She paused when she found herself with a "make your own path" scenario.

There were two archways. On her right was an archway that led right into a tunnel of sorts, while the archway on her left led to another well-lit area. Smartly, Lucy chose that one. She trailed her fingers over the stone as she stepped through and gasped.

She'd seen many beautiful places throughout Fiore, famous for their architecture and historical importance, but nothing could compare to this. The mountain had been hollowed out, and there were stone stairs that led to dozens upon dozens of levels of shelves that were also made of stone. In each available spot, there were scrolls and books and parchments, surprisingly neatly arranged.

At the center of the space was a massive rug that had been thrown down, a hearth at the back alight with flames that danced merrily. A desk sat in the middle of that beautiful red rug, made of the same materials as the front desk, and papers littered it alongside scrolls and quills and ink.

Lucy let out a small sound of amazement as she began to pace through the area. She paused to run her fingers over the desk before grimacing. Someone was here, she realized, looking at the flames. Someone _had_ to be here. There was no way those flames would be burning around such valuable things if no one was around.

Lucy took a deep breath and began to meander. She ran her fingers gently over various books, keeping an eye out for anyone who might come out. She knew she should have left, should have turned and left the second that she realized people were around, but…

Something was urging her to remain, to skim through these books, and she wasn't one to turn down such things.

She found what she was unconsciously looking for in a darker corner, and with great care, Lucy removed it from the shelf. It was a heavy leather tome, and she ran her fingers fondly over the leather cover as she flipped it open to check the publication date.

She was, instead, greeted with the first page, a title page. _The New Age: The Official Unedited Records of the New Age, As Scribed by the Keeper of the Archives._

Her breath hitched in excitement. _The Keeper of the Archives._ She'd heard that title in several other history books, had heard it mentioned in classes and by others of her field. It was a title well-known and well-renowned. The Keeper of the Archives was one of Fiore's most precious historical figures, and was known for having kept detailed records of history throughout the centuries.

Lucy was preparing to skim through the pages when someone politely cleared their throat from behind her. Lucy whirled around, already grimacing guiltily as she faced who was likely the owner of the space.

She hadn't known what to expect, but the blonde girl before her was not it. Petite with incredible lengths of blonde hair and wide green eyes that shimmered with wisdom beyond her age, she lifted her chin with pride. Lucy was alarmed to see her upper arms decorated, the left clad in an arm band with the emblem of the historically well-known Fairy Tail guild and the right with one supporting a symbol that Lucy couldn't remember having seen before. "This is not a place you should be in."

Lucy grimaced again. "Is this yours?" she said, gesturing to the space. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude and intrude, I was just…exploring, so I guess I was being kind of rude. Sorry."

The girl's eyes sparked with delighted amusement. A knowing look entered her face as she stepped forward, hands held out. Lucy fearlessly handed her the book she'd been looking at. The girl thoughtfully ran a hand over the cover as she examined it. "We are often drawn to what is familiar to us," she hummed, "even if we are not aware of it." She chuckled as she offered the book back. "This is not my home. It belongs to someone else. I was asked to protect it during their absence, however. It seems this is an important day for many. Keep the book…it will help you in the days to come."

Lucy took the book slowly, confused by this odd girl. She practically spoke in riddles. "Thank you," she whispered uncertainly.

The girl smiled in response. "I ask that you refrain from returning here until the time is right, friend. It would not do for you to meet those who are not ready."

"Sure, no problem." Lucy tucked that strange tome beneath her arm and took a hesitant step back. "Thank you for the book." She smiled slightly and then turned and swiftly left, eager to get out before something else happened.

As she left, the small blonde girl slid her upper body into a polite bow, standing alone among that large cavern. "Good luck," she whispered aloud, her smile warming, "daughter of the stars. You will need it when your fate comes to claim you."

* * *

Lucy was still, admittedly, reeling over the events of what had happened in that strange library when she got home late that night. She didn't bother to spend too much time playing about in her car, instead grabbing the book and making her way up the dozen flight of stairs that led to her apartment. Once there, she unlocked the door and quickly let herself in.

Once inside, she found herself unleashing a shockingly large breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "What a day this has been," she muttered under her breath.

Relaxing, Lucy dumped her things in various locations and switched on lamps. Once she'd made a cup of tea and changed into a set of pajamas, she went to drop into the couch beside the massive floor-length windows that overlooked the mountains silhouetted in the mass of light the city of Crocus produced.

Carefully, Lucy set her tea aside and pulled that book into her lap, her heart pounding as she traced her fingers over the cover. Fascinated, she pried it open to a random page and began to read.

_"– King finally emerged at the request of a desperate king and queen, who wished to request the assistance of dragons in a war against the empire that was threatening to destroy them and the peace they longed for. The Fire Dragon King agreed to a meeting and it was during this meeting in the year X759 that he met the country's princess – who would eventually be known as the last queen of Fiore._

_ "The Fire Dragon King and princess struck up a friendship, and it was with the approval of her parents in mind that the Fire Dragon King became the first dragon to Mark* one who was not a dragon themselves. This also marked the beginnings of an alliance between the dragons and celestial spirits, who had – before this point – held a rivalry with one another. _

"_The next nine years found the Fire Dragon King regularly visiting the queen, and it was at her coronation that she was introduced to his son alongside several other dragons. This coronation was also where she met her future husband and the future last king of Fiore, who was disapproved of by her parents for being a wealthy merchant and not one of royal bloodlines. Nevertheless, in the year X770, the pair married with the approval of the Fire Dragon King. Two years later, in X772, the queen gave birth to a child who would eventually become known as Fiore's Lost Star. _

_ "Peace reigned for the next five years, but it was in early autumn of the year X777 that things took a turn for the worst. On the evening of a celebration for the five-year-old Lost Star's birthday, devastation reigned. The king and queen were murdered in the initial attack, and the Lost Star disappeared. No one knows where she went, or what happened to her, but the Fire Dragon King, in mourning of his Marked One, ordered the withdrawal of the dragons from the world. _

_ "The next year, X778, was a year of change for Fiore. The Fire Dragon King's son rebelled against the King's decision, and he and several others retreated from the nest, instead joining various guilds throughout the country. Fairy Tail became home to two dragons, one of which being the Fire Dragon King's son, while the two others became nomads that roamed the country. Within the communities of dragons themselves, the situation became dire. Frustration and close quarters resulted in the deaths of dozens of a dying species. _

_ "Blaming the Fire Dragon king's son for this, the son of the iron dragon Metalicana earned his fame. He became known as an enemy of Fairy Tail after tearing the famous guild's home to pieces and attacking various members, leaving some – including the future Keeper of the Archives and his future Marked One – in tatters. It was only with the Fairy Queen's help that the son of the Fire Dragon King was able to conquer the iron dragon, and their guildmaster delivered his sentence upon him: he became a member of the guild he had destroyed. _

_ "Fairy Tail was and still is known, of course, for its place as a guild of redemption. The son of Metalicana redeemed himself and even Marked the Fairy Queen herself before becoming Guardian of the Archives when she was appointed their Keeper in X783…"_

Lucy skimmed through the passages with startled fascination, in awe of what she was reading. She'd heard of many of these events – had even heard of Metalicana's son before in other history books, although they'd never stated that he was supposedly a dragon. She tapped the page, checking the asterisk beside "Marked" at the bottom of the page as she prepared to turn it.

_"*Marked, Marked One – A term referring to a ceremonial exchange between a dragon and their chosen companion. It does not necessarilyy refer to a romantic relationship, as displayed by the Fire Dragon King and his Marked One, although it is often the case. It is known to be an exchange in which the dragon places a piece of his or her soul into the chosen mythic or human. It's also said to grant those who perform the ceremony a variety of extra abilities, such as extra magic. Marking was banned in the year X797, when the Fire Dragon King's son razed the city of Old Crocus."_

_That_ caught Lucy's attention, and she sat up a little, shifting the big book in her lap. The years X794 to X797 were known as the Lost Years for the simple reason that no one knew what had happened during those years. To hear mention of them – in addition to a possible reason that Old Crocus had become ruins, something that no one else in the historical field of work could clarify…

Lucy quickly flicked the page over.

_"X783 became the year in which a new series of Keepers and Guardians were assigned to various positions, overturning the previous order entirely when the last of the Keepers for that generation finally died. The Keepers of the Eclipse Gate, the Archives, and Visions were appointed, and granted the ability to choose their Guardians. The son of Metalicana became the Guardian of the Archives, while the Keeper of Visions chose a Fairy Tail valkyrie he was close with to be his own Guardian. The Keeper of the Eclipse Gate did not choose a Guardian until the year X785, in which the two dragons known for creating the Sabertooth guild in X786 became the first paired Guardians. This would be the last generation of Keepers and Guardians, aside from the last Keeper and Guardian of Celestial Spirits, who would be appointed at a later date._

_ "Peace continued until the year X794, in which starts what will now be known as the Lost Years. _

_ "I, the author and final Keeper of the Archives, have omitted these years from this record of history for reasons known only to those who did not have their memories erased. This erasure of memory was the last order given by Makarov Dreyar, the final officially declared guildmaster of Fairy Tail, although the god that lives within the guild took over his position._

_"History, in my version of it, continues at the end of last year: X797. It hurts me to write this, and I hope that whoever reads this, if, for whatever reason, this series of records is removed from my Archives, understands that it's not his fault. _

_ "It falls upon me to report the following:_

_ "At the end of the year X797, the son of the Fire Dragon King fell victim to his grief and annihilated the city of Crocus – now fondly called Old Crocus. He fell into a rampage that we of Fairy Tail were unable to stop, and it is due to this rampage that we were left with no other option._

_ "As of the last day of X797 and the beginning of X798, the son of the Fire Dragon King was sealed away in the Sacred Mountain for his own sake as well as the sake of those living in this world. With the loss of the Eclipse Gate, the Guardians and Keeper of the Eclipse Gate have taken over the duty of caring for the Sacred Mountain and will from here on out be known as the Guardians and Keepers of the Demon King, for that is what he truly was, though he hid it from the world for so long: the Demon King, who the Fire Dragon King supposedly destroyed in X000._

_ "It is now the year X798 and the decision has been made to rebuild Crocus around the guildhall of Sabertooth. Fairy Tail will assist in its building and has offered to pay for a monument in honor of not just those who the Fire Dragon King's son killed in his rage, but also in honor of the one he lost. _

_ "We know not what happened when you were lost once more, but we will be waiting, and we pray for your sake – and for his sake – that you will return to us."_

Lucy let out a low whistle as she set the book down, impressed. The hair on the back of her neck had risen and stood on end as she sat back. There was still so much more of that book to read – information regarding various wars and guilds, stacked neatly into chapters – but something about that last statement…

Thirteen hundred years, Lucy thought. That message had been written to survive all of time, in hopes that someone they weren't sure of would return would someday see it and come home to those who cared for them.

Lucy smiled fondly at that book, and put it aside. She'd read more tomorrow, she decided, settling back to look at the world outside her window, just as she did every night. Her apartment window overlooked the gorgeous mountains, and despite the massive overpopulated city, the stars were gleaming in an extraordinary way that night. She curled up, reaching for the mug of tea she'd been sipping at while reading. Her gaze studied the beautiful night sky, which looked like black velvet that shimmered.

She scanned the skies, picking out constellations she'd taught herself when she was young. She found herself tracing the available zodiac constellations especially, thought that the stars winked in the way they glowed back at her. Lucy hummed softly under her breath, a song that she remembered from days long gone, and wondered if the parents she'd not known had taught the song and the love for stars to her. She couldn't remember them, but she hoped so.

For all the pain not having them had brought, her guardian – an older woman, who'd been kind and protective – had been a lovely person, who'd ensured she knew precisely just how loved she'd been before their deaths. Lucy appreciated that she knew it, was grateful that she didn't have the anger that some seemed to feel over the matter.

Lucy sighed softly and quickly drank the rest of her tea before reaching over to set the mug aside on her coffee table. She returned to her spot when done and peered out across the landscape of the city again. Her gaze shifted to the mountains, and remained there as she frowned.

Something seemed to be moving among the steep slopes. Something big. Something that took its time choosing where it stepped, yet moved with agility that made her shiver. A massive black shadow that had her shuddering in fear.

Lucy closed the curtains, a sense of dreadful foreboding running up her spine as she got up, ready to start preparing for bed.

* * *

From the second that he entered that ancient library carved into a mountain, he knew something was off. The generally warm, comfortable air Gajeel Redfox had called home for going on thirteen hundred years had shifted, and he slowed to a halt, a low sound rumbling deep in his chest. As his crimson eyes skimmed the area, the woman at his side stopped, too. The chains on her left arm clinked against the band wrapped around her slim upper arm, the scales decorating her forearm rising in alarm. She looked questioningly to him, hazel gaze wide. "Gajeel?"

"Stay here, Levy," Gajeel told her and then stalked forward, inhaling sharply.

He checked their living quarters first, and when he'd cleared them, he began to retrace his steps, knowing that it must have been in the massive library. He paused when he returned to Levy's side and could practically feel the ache in her arms from the weight of the heavy tomes she held cradled to her chest, the scrolls piled atop of them. Gajeel soundlessly took them from her. She followed him into the library without an ounce of fear, her gaze darting this way and that.

He desposited her things gently on the desk he'd carved for her, and then narrowed his eyes at it. He dropped into a crouch before the desk, studying the material closely. The scent that filled his nose was familiar, but not, lacking something he couldn't put his finger on.

Levy frowned at him from where she stood, folding her arms. "Gajeel," she repeated his name, "what's wrong? Who was here? I did give Rufus and Wendy permission to enter whenever they wanted, you know that. And Gildarts couldn't have been here, it's his own law to not come in–"

"It wasn't any of those that you've mentioned," a voice they knew well said. Both spun around and found a familiar blonde girl standing a few feet away from Levy. Gajeel strode towards them, taking up a stance beside Levy as the girl's green eyes shifted from one to the other, sparkling with mirth.

"Then who was here?" Levy demanded impatiently. "Don't keep us waiting, Mavis, if someone got past the spells–"

"Think," Mavis responded, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking back on her heels. "Who else have you given permission to enter at their own desire?"

Levy raked through her mind, grimacing when Gajeel glared at her for it. Such a sensitive subject for him, she knew. It was risky, allowing people in to such a location to begin with, even before she'd started loading it down with so many valuable writings. If anyone touched the valuables he held so dear to his heart…

In his own words, he'd _"make the destruction Salamander plastered on Old Crocus look like child's play."_

Silence reigned as Levy considered who it could have been and then she gasped, her voice rising to a high-pitched trill in shock. "_Lucy_." The second she said the name that hadn't been mentioned in centuries, Gajeel recognized it. It _had_ been Lucy, just not the Lucy they'd met before. Her scent had lacked that familiar tinge of smoke and power that accompanied the psychotic creature she'd dragged around.

Mavis nodded in confirmation, and Levy's knees nearly buckled. "Of course. She knows much of our history, just as she claimed, but she doesn't know the truth just yet. I suspect that her part of the story will be sent into motion soon, which means that we have a very short amount of time before we learn what my brother-in-law's fate will be." She rocked back a second time. "I gifted her a book, of course, a tome of historical events ending in the year he was sealed away, written by yourself. It will not harm her. I ensured it before gifting it to her."

"That was _mine_," Gajeel grouched with a snap of his jaws.

"That was _mine_," Levy corrected rather sharply, "and I say it's fine, especially if it was Lucy. Thank you," she added to Mavis. Mavis merely nodded and disappeared between one blink and the next.

Silence fell between Levy and Gajeel. She could tell he was agitated, felt it spiking in her mind. Practice allowed her to separate from it and run her fingers soothingly over his forearm. "I'll scry him. See if he's like we left him last year. I'll contact Rogue when I'm done, let him know."

Gajeel grunted and ruffled her hair affectionately, letting his fingers linger in blue locks. "That spell won't last much longer. We gotta start getting' ready. It was only meant until she started nosing around."

"Hence," she muttered," the reason I'm contacting Rogue. We can't leave again, not until next year on the equinox. The others will have to take care of this without us." She paused, pressing her lips together. "I hope Lily comes home soon. I know Magnolia's a good distance away, but…"

"Should be back tonight or tomorrow," he replied. "Go scry with Rogue if he picks up. I'm gonna go reset the borders. Lucy or not, she shouldn't have been able to get in here. I'll be back before midnight." Gajeel flashed her a mocking grin and then started for the wooden doors.

Levy watched him go with a frown and then set off for their living quarters. She strode through a small living space, a bedroom, a massive cavern lit with flames that held a variety of valuables. And, on the other side of that cavern, was a small tunnel that led to an even smaller room.

She knelt before the pool that resided within that cavern and touched the water, whispering the words of an ancient language. Finished, Levy sat back and looked into the clear water intently as a shape took form.

Relief flooded her when she saw that, just as he had been for countless centuries, he was asleep. He could have been any other sleeper, curled onto his side, although his appearance differed massively from that of a normal person. Levy felt a stab of guilt. He hated that form. When he finally woke up some day, she knew he'd be upset. Incredibly upset, over so many things…the form he'd been forced to remain trapped in, with them, for trapping him as they had, and most certainly for the loss that would seem so fresh in his mind. She hoped that he would forgive them - and that they would have help the second time around.

Levy watched that pool for a few minutes, and then nodded. Things were as they had been for the last few centuries.

Just as she sat forward to cancel the spell, however, she stilled, watching as he suddenly shifted, muttering in his sleep. Her heart missed a beat, true fear spilling into her. In response to her fear, she felt worry. She soothed that worry unsuccessfully.

For the first time in over a thousand years, a red eye cracked open, and she worried at the sight of the rage-filled grief that still lingered.

* * *

_First chapter! And some information about a variety of things! Next chapter will be a delight...we'll have two little interactions that I'm excited to share. ;) _

_A quick note: most chapters will not be this long. I changed the average chapter word number to about 3500 so. I might have made it 4000 for the first few._

_stranger1999, regarding the quote...YES! I absolutely fucking love the Infernal Devices. :D I actually came up with the title of ODAS from that specific quote, which is why I placed it at the beginning._

_Meow Orbit, regarding the Part announcement...nope, there was nothing else that was intended to be there! There will be three more chapters like that! They're place holders announcing the beginning of the next part. :) _

_Thanks to reviewers (Amictus Lavillant, Anna-Mae1242, stranger1999, fairlystrange, Kerasi, Meow Orbit, xHallowedFangirlx, Inky-Paws, and Naruto4Sakura!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	4. Chapter 2

Lucy let the taste of tea wash over her tongue as she frowned at the laptop screen before her. She'd set up shop in a small coffee shop in downtown Crocus, not too far from her apartment, and had loaded the table she sat at down with a variety of things. Books, notebooks, and even an empty plate resided there from when she'd eaten breakfast.

"Huh," she muttered grouchily to herself as she sat back. She'd been looking for some time for information about the library she'd found in the middle of nowhere, but had come across nothing useful. Just a bunch of information about visiting various tourist-traps. Which, Lucy thought, eyeing a website about the ruins of the Eclipse Gate, she'd probably be doing shortly.

She couldn't say why she'd avoided going to one of the most favored locations of historians in Fiore. She'd initially just gotten a bad feeling, but now…she was going to ignore that odd feeling, push past it despite the fact that she knew something bad would probably happen because of it. She wanted to know what the big deal was about.

Besides. After digging through that interesting book a bit more, there was supposedly something there – a message from the son of the Fire Dragon King, intended for the Lost Star. She'd found information about it in various websites, even images, but Lucy found herself wanting to see it in person.

The stone itself wasn't much too look at, she supposed, but the legend around it was fascinating. As the book had mentioned, the son fo the Fire Dragon King had destroyed Old Crocus in his rage, but had taken the time to sit down and carve one message in stone that would last for centuries before he'd doe it. No one knew what it said precisely, although it was known who'd made it and who it had been intended for through two specific marks associated with other historical findings.

Lucy didn't want to see the Eclipse Gate's ruins, but she most certainly wanted to see that stone.

She'd become a little obsessed, Lucy realized, and hastily shut her laptop and pushed it away with a scowl. No, not a little obsessed, she huffed. More than that. But still…

She pulled the book she'd been gifted to her, immediately wanting to read about things she'd not yet gotten to. She flipped through the book until she came to the next chapter she'd not read, leaning over the book and bracing her arms on either side of it as she grinned excitedly.

"_**Light Guilds, Mythics, and Their Traditions**_

_ "Perhaps the most famous aspect of the country of Fiore are the 'light,' or legal, guilds. There were reportedly dozens through the centuries in which they existed, but the most famous of these were guilds such as Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, and, of course, Fairy Tail._

_ "Each guild held a certain amount of territory that the guild and their guildmaster were meant to protect, though guilds often crossed into other territories for work if they were asked. The land was granted to them by the royal families, so when the end of kings and queens came about with the death of the Fire Dragon King's Marked One, new guilds were no longer allowed to form. The exception to this rule was Sabertooth, which was granted permission by each guildmaster of every other legal guild in the country. _

_ "When the guilds were first created, starting with Fairy Tail, a variety of rules were put into place. The most important of these rules included a) there may only be one to two gods within a guild, b) guilds are not permissible to humans who do not possess magic or are incapable of wielding written magic in any way, shape, or form, c) if you are a member of a guild, you are required to help if it is needed, no matter who and what the sufferer is, and d) members of guilds are required to identify themselves in some way by way of their guild's emblem. It was this rule that resulted in the creation of the famous Fioran arm bands._

_ "Arm bands, initially created to symbolize what guild one belonged to, quickly spread in popularity. It was not uncommon in the centuries leading up to the end of guilds to find people – mythics or humans – identifying themselves in such a way. It quickly became a fashion that would extend into tradition that lasted centuries. Only those in guilds were permitted to wear one upon their left arm, and it became a crime to try and claim to be a member when one wasn't. Arm bands worn on the right arm were identifiers of what their species was – human or various types of mythic – and were even used, in the case of Keepers and Guradians and royalty – to identify as such. _

_ "Legal guilds quickly became popular as a form of policing for crime and protecting towns and cities within their territories. Guilds were used for natural disasters, dealing with creatures that preyed upon people during the night, and even to subdue black guilds (covered in later chapters). _

_ "As such, each guild held a guildmaster and their personal Council. Each Council consisted of five people that the guildmaster would defer to for a variety of matters. Often, especially in the case of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, and even Lamia Scale, guild Councils often held a variety of ancient creatures to add wisdom to that of the guildmaster. Gods and dragons were often coveted creatures of guilds, and even the Magic Council - the council located in Old Crocus, in charge of connecting the guilds together – would defer to them. _

_ "As mentioned, Sabertooth was the last guild to be created. Special circumstances allowed for its formation, and it was that guild who suffered most in the attacks the son of the Fire Dragon King laid upon Old Crocus. Yet they displayed incredible amounts of patience and offered their guild's land as a new home for the survivors of the city. They even went so far as to become the guild that would protect the creature that had done such damage to them. _

_ "Many guilds came to an end when people began to believe magic to be a creation of evil in the mid-X1000s. Very few remained active after the events of the Purge of Lamia Scale in X1682. Those who did went into hiding, disguising themselves and hiding the arm bands they continued to wear. Before long, magic had been erased from the public eye, but remained ever-present, hidden…"_

"Um, miss?" Lucy glanced up, jumping. A waitress smiled faintly at her, looking guilty. "You have to leave. We don't allow people to remain or too long here after they're done eating…we need the space."

Lucy sighed heavily, but gave the girl an understanding look. "No worries," she hummed. "I'll head out after I finish my tea. Thanks." The girl nodded, grimacing in apology, and then returned to swiping at nearby tables and counters, humming a tune under her breath.

Grumbling when she was gone, Lucy put all of her things away and simply settled down to enjoy what was left of her tea, her eyes watching the people that came and went. She liked simply sitting there, although she admittedly felt a little lonely. It would have been nice to have company, although she couldn't say that it wasn't unusual to _not_ have any…

Lucy pushed such thoughts out of her mind and focused on finishing her tea. When finished, she put away her things, slung her backpack over her shoulder, and grabbed her dishes. She was quick to deposit them into a tray that was settled on a cart beside the door, and then ducked outside into the brisk air.

She hunched her shoulders a little as she walked down the bustling city street, smiling a little as her breath left her lungs in a soft cloud. People rushed past, busy, and she payed them no mind, turning down the side of a large brick wall.

She didn't notice him until he began snickering.

Immediately, she glanced up and then did a double-take. A smug looking man was perched atop the brick wall nearly three feet above her head in a squat, his elbows resting on his bent knees. A coat with a fur-lined hood was pulled on over him, the hood itself pulled up over his head, but was far back enough that she could see his face. Blue eyes with strangely slitted pupils – contacts, her mind immediately supplied – blinked down at her with amusement, and his lips were peeled back in a wide grin that displayed shockingly sharp teeth. Lucy immediately felt a stab of concern. Blond hair peeked out at odd angles from beneath his hood, a shade lighter than her own.

"Well, well, well," he purred, and there was an odd sound in his voice that sent chills of discomfort down her spine – and pain slicing through scars that she disliked thinking about. "This is unexpected."

Lucy frowned at him, uncomfortable. Something was telling her to turn and walk the other way. _Not yet,_ a voice sang in the back of her head, whispering, _not yet. _"Um," she said, not wanting to be rude. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He shifted, curling his hands into his hands and planting his chin on them, smile widening in a way that seemed unnatural. She would have thought him inhuman had she not known better. "Yeah, probably. But not yet." She flinched. _Not yet, not yet, not yet, _echoed that voice in her mind. His head tipped in a predatory manner, eyes sharpening. "Watch yourself, lady. Things are gonna get real exciting for you. And painful, too. Good luck."

Lucy felt a flicker of irritation, putting her hands on her hips. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snapped. Who did this bastard think he was, coming around and spitting such threatening words at her?

He merely wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Good seeing you, Lucy. Make sure you find me first when you're ready," he said, and something in her chest plummeted as he simply stood straight in one smooth movement and hopped down on the other side of the wall. Her heart raced in surprise and shock.

He'd known her name, she realized. _How_ had he known her name? And what the _hell_ had he meant by all of that?

"This has not been my week," she muttered to herself, thinking of the weird occurrences in that strange library the day before. Wary, and honestly considering the idea of calling the police, Lucy started off again, wanting to get home before anything else happened – mostly so she could get away from this area.

Besides, she supposed she needed to get her laptop charged up so she could look up where exactly the ruins of the Eclipse Gate was.

* * *

After everything odd that had happened as of late, Lucy found herself staring at the mountains from her apartment window while waiting for her computer to do what she wanted it to do. She bit her lip, unable to erase the image of the odd shape that had seemed to creep among them the night before.

She could see the mountains, as beautiful and massive as they were any other day. She rested her head against the glass with a frown, knowing that she couldn't have possibly seen anything. Yet…she couldn't erase the feeling it _had_ happened. Couldn't erase the images from her mind.

Lucy let out a large gust of air, frustrated. The past few days had been destroying her sanity, she thought. Maybe it was time to step away from history and focus on something else. Like applying to graduate school or something.

Grumbling, Lucy retreated to her computer and grinned when she found the map had loaded. She'd known where the ruins of the Eclipse Gate resided. She'd just needed directions on where to park. Pleased, Lucy printed out those instructions and then loaded her favorite satchel with enough for an early picnic-like dinner, notebook, writing supplies, and phone. Sure she was set, Lucy plucked up her car keys and headed out.

The drive was lengthy despite the close proximity to the city. Part of that was rush hour traffic, and Lucy grumbled about being caught up in it, although she ignored it all in favor of merely listening to music as she waited for her car to be granted permission to move.

When she finally pulled into the parking lot, she was more than grateful. Lucy swung out of the vehicle with a frown on her face, feeling a strange twist in her stomach as she looked up to the top of the hill that held the Eclipse Gate's ruins.

It was a steep climb, one she wasn't looking forward to at all, although she knew that she'd be happy once she got to the top and could see what she was there to see. She eyed the old, cracked stone steps that spiraled up the hill with a grimace and closed her car door, leaving her things inside and not bothering to lock it. No one else was there, she'd be fine.

Lucy spent the next twenty minutes just _climbing_. By the time she got to the top, she was exhausted and heaving for air. "Damn stairs," she snapped under her breath and then eyed the Eclipse Gate ruins warily.

They didn't look like much, outside of two massive stone columns a couple dozen feet apart, marking where the doors had once stood, but for as long as she could remember, something in her gut had told her to avoid them, and even now, there was something disconcerting about them. Something that made her uncomfortable enough to want to turn back and go down the steps again.

Yet, she ignored that odd feeling and went to work on looking for the message, peering at every piece of old rubble in the area. She was careful not to touch any of it. She took her time, scanning every inch until finally – _finally_ – Lucy found what she was looking for. She'd not known it was there until that day, having seen something about it online.

"Ha!" she laughed when she found the stone half-buried in the ground. She knelt before it, swiping grass that had crowded in and dirt away, careful not to touch it too much. Fingers on old relics were never a good thing.

Finished, she sat back and studied the stone curiously.

It wasn't much, she supposed. Just a square slab about as long as her forearm and equally as wide. But ancient symbols had been carved into it, symbols no one had ever translated. The only two familiar to her were those for the Lost Star – labeled on birth records – and the son of the Fire Dragon King, found in records of Fairy Tail's existence.

One thousand three hundred years ago, she thought, reaching out to gently brush her fingers over those carved words, the son of the Fire Dragon King had taken his time to carefully write out this slab before proceeding to walk all of the way to Old Crocus and destroy it.

Lucy traced the symbol that belonged to the son of the Fire Dragon King and winced when a stab of pain flashed through her back, reminding her to not remain in this hunched position for too much longer. Along with that pain, however, came sympathy.

She didn't believe that there had truly been magic and dragons and gods in the past, but she believed that the people the book had discussed had been real. There was proof of it. The book accurately captured so many aspects of history, just with an odd twist.

The son of the Fire Dragon King _had_ razed the city of Old Crocus, and he'd done so deliberately. She'd never heard of the idea of him doing so out of raged grief, however. He'd lost someone who clearly meant so much to him – the Lost Star, if the stone before her was combined with such information. She had no idea what was written, but he'd felt so much pain that he'd taken the time to write it before moving on to destroy Old Crocus so that he'd be put out of his misery.

Lucy scrunched her eyes up, realizing they were burning with tears.

"I'm not going to cry," she grumbled. Not over something so silly. Not over something from thirteen hundred years prior.

She stood swiftly and it was as she was brushing herself off,noting that the sun was beginning to set, that she heard it.

Lucy stilled as a soft meow filled her ears and slowly, she turned to look.

Her lips parted in surprise at the sight of the blue-furred feline watching her from the top step that led down the hill. He flicked his tail back and forth, eyes slitted as he sunned himself, staring at her. She frowned; who the hell dyed their cat _blue_?

"Hey there," she said warily, hoping it wouldn't be rabid or something similar. She clicked her tongue, crouching before it. It lifted its chin and sniffed at her fingers when she offered them. The cat proceeded to purr quite loudly and butted its head against her palm when she began to stroke it, climbing to its paws and rubbing against her bent legs.

"Hi," she echoed, smiling warmly at him. "You're friendly, aren't you? What are you doing all the way out here?"

The cat blinked up at her innocently and then trotted over to the very stone she'd been looking at. She lifted a brow as it stood over it thoughtfully for a few minutes before slinking towards the ruins of the Eclipse Gate. Not knowing what else to do, and not wanting to leave the cat there unattended, Lucy trailed after it, frowning.

"_Hey_!" she screeched when it began raking its claws down one of the ancient stones. "Stop that!" She shooed it away and it flattened its ears before sprinting off. She followed, worried about the damage it would deliver upon the Eclipse Gate's ruins. She fished in her pockets for her phone to call someone – though she couldn't say who she would have called about a nuisance of a cat – and then scowled when the cat hopped onto a lower piece and looked at her smugly.

"You," she seethed, trying to shoo it away again. "Are going to wreck things that have lasted longer than you've even dreamed of being alive."

The cat paused to looked at her and then _snorted_. She sputtered, caught by surprise, and then huffed when the cat trotted right up to the spires that had been the base of the massive stone archway. She followed it, stopping just near the line buried in the ground, makring where the doors had once rested. "Stupid cat," she muttered before wincing as something twisted in her stomach. "Come on, something's weird. Let's go."

The cat didn't move, only settled down and blinked calmly up at her. She dropped into a crouch beside it, hesitating before patting its head. It purred and then blinked calmly at her, clearly not intending to go anywhere.

"Alright," Lucy sighed, "I give up. You can stay here, but I'm heading out. This place is odd." She straightened, putting her hands on her hips and eyeing the Gate for a few more moments before turning to leave.

The cat acted too quickly for her to even consider fixing her steps, darting forward and slipping right under her feet. She yelped as she stumbled, arms flailing to try and right herself as she tripped forward, bracing herself for pain as she landed harshly on her hands and knees.

But rather than striking the ground, she was suddenly _falling_, the breath sucked right out of her. Lucy wanted to scream, but had no air to do so.

Within a few heartbeats, she was finally able to breathe, but true fear struck her – and immense confusion – as she plummeted from the Heavens.

* * *

The blue-furred cat flicked his tail this way and that, eyeing the ruins of the Eclipse Gate with a critical eye. He'd watched the human woman trip through them, just as he'd intended, and purred in pride at his actions.

"Well done, Happy," a voice whispered, and he meowed proudly when Mavis appeared beside him, crouching. She ran her fingers over his body and he shuddered at the feeling of it, rubbing against her with a happy sound. "We shall thank Jellal for his foresight. You can go home now, I'm sure your temporary mistress is worried."

Happy blinked once up at her before cocking his head.

"Mm," Mavis hummed, "there's nothing more to be done, my friend. Now, we merely wait and see. Hopefully the spell holds until the end. I was told that the spell has begun to falter. He was awake for half a second yesterday. Everyone's in a panic. But worry not, I'm sure things will work out. I will inform you before anyone else." She smiled and patted the cat's head a final time before standing, clasping her hands behind her back and watching as Happy flicked and ear and sprinted off, disappearing down the hill's stone steps.

Mavis turned her thoughtful green eyes onto the space in which Lucy had disappeared, brow furrowed in thought. Even she didn't understand the workings of the Eclipse Gate and its power. She never had. The only one who had come close was its creator, who she hoped was never seen again. It annoyed her to no end; the goddess of knowledge should have known such matters.

She glanced over when someone hit the ground lightly beside her, glowing silver skirts whisking around their ankles. Dark eyes glittered with starlight as the person straightened. "I saw from above. I was granted permission to deliver the thanks of the Heavens to you and Happy, although I see that he's gone."

Mavis smiled gently. "You were a step too late, friend." She looked back to the Gate, humming. "You should be quick. You'll be felt."

She grumbled about it. "You give them too much credit, Mavis, they're not _that _clever. I've _tried _and clued them in, but they're helpless. They can't even figure out a three word statement I managed to leave them five hundred years ago."

Mavis chuckled. "I will see to it that they do," she murmured, smiling kindly at the other woman. The other woman nodded and then bowed her head, dissolving into nothing but flecks of light that darted back to the skies.

Alone as the sun officially set, Mavis Vermillion clasped her fingers together beneath her chin and murmured, "May your journey be a decider of fate, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

_And...things be going! Got some friendly appearances and next chapter Natsu joins in! _

_Fun fact: I've got an entire set of notes, the majority of which is just a time line, for this fic. I was more prepared than I was for BTL._

_On a somewhat frustrating note...guys. Please read my author's notes. My opinions might not be important to some, but I leave information in them to keep people up to date on matters. As such, regarding the update schedule and the part information (a.k.a. "Part I: Kindle") please refer to chapter 1. _

_Thanks to reviewers (MeowOrbit, Kerasi, Lodemai04, Nobody, Blood and Angst Lover, ken0320, Tanna02, ProbablyEpsilon, PinkFireandGoldenStars, stranger1999, Inky-Paws, Forbidden-Hanyou, __Naruto4Sakura, Lily, __and Anna-Mae1242!) as well as those who favorited and followed! I appreciate you all!_


	5. Chapter 3

**X794**

From where he sat at the opposite end of the table to his guildmaster, Natsu Dragneel wrinkled his nose and fought the urge to light a fire out of sheer boredom. He was slouched over the table itself, hands tucked beneath it and chin resting on the wooden surface, and every now and then he would twitch, fighting the urge to fidget.

As two of his council members calmly argued their points on a matter, Makarov Dreyar narrowed his eyes at him from across the table. No one else was paying Natsu any mind. During such meetings, he rarely spoke up – although when he did, even the god of destruction to Makarov's right listened. He was surprisingly wise during rare moments of time. So, due to the lack of participation in conversation, he was often even forgotten during these meetings.

But Makarov knew him well. More so than anyone else in his guild, and he knew that Natsu was nearing the point of no return with his boredom. The boy had limits when it came to these meetings, and he was nearing that limit.

Natsu caught his eye and let a devilish smirk cross his features. In response, Makarov narrowed his eyes. Natsu's grin widened as he slowly sat up, casually leaning back. The pair stared each other down before Makarov's eyes widened in alarm as he realized the cat that was always at Natsu's side was nowhere to be found.

He didn't think he'd ever seen Natsu's face full of as much triumph as it was when the chair of the man to his right, tipped back comfortably, suddenly tipped all the way. Gray Fullbuster shouted as he hit the ground, bellowing in rage and knowing precisely what had happened as a blue-furred cat scampered away and lurched into the safety of Natsu's arms.

"_NATSU,_" Gray roared, shooting to his feet. Ice crept along his forearms and Natsu's burst into flames in response, eager for a fight to shove back the boredom. "You _prick_\- "

"Gray," Makarov said sharply, exasperated with the pair. Natsu had joined the guild alongside his cousin around the same time that Gray and a few others had, although Natsu hadn't changed an inch during the time the others had grown up, and the pair had never gotten along. Perhaps it was their ancestries, or even just their magic – for fire and ice clashed rather violently in every aspect – but they were like bickering siblings. Of course, Makarov had witnessed Natsu's rage when Gray had shown up half-dead, and it warmed him to think that Natsu would go to such lengths to defend his guild.

Gray clamped his mouth shut as, beside Makarov, Gildarts Clive chuckled at their antics. To Makarov's left, his grandson Laxus glared at them all for acting so childishly, and the soul-thief across from him, who'd been arguing her point with Gray before he'd gone down, snorted in amusement.

As things calmed down, Makarov lifted his brows at Natsu. "Are you done now?"

"I'm good," he said cheerfully, looking much happier as he settled down again.

Until the boredom crept in again, of course.

Makarov knew better than to expect the uneasy peace to last much longer.

"So, what will be done about the haunted house?" Makarov said, glancing amongst the five before him. "Can Cana handle it or are we contacting the Council?"

"I vote we give her a shot," piped up the pretty silver-haired Mirajane Strauss. "She can't be possessed, so if she can't get it, not much can happen to her. I'll accompany her if need be. And if she can't fix it, we'll contact the Council and have them send someone over."

Everyone made faces at the prospect of having someone who thought themselves better than the Fairy Tail guild coming into town, but knew better than to not call for help when they needed it.

Natsu, just to screw with them, gave a wide smile that showed his jagged teeth. "I could burn the place down."

"That'll just piss it off," Gray snapped.

Trying to placate them both, Mirajane soothed, "Natsu's just throwing out ideas, Gray, I'm sure that we all know better than to burn down a haunted house." She threw a worried look at Natsu, legitimately worried that he _didn't_. He batted his eyes innocently at her.

Makarov groaned, rubbing his hands down his face. He hated these meetings. Not because he didn't love the brats before him, he loved everyone in his guild. But it was still stressful having to shove Natsu and Gray into a tiny meeting room and get them to settle down long enough to deal with important matters.

Gildarts chuckled at the antics of those around him and folded his arms. "I'll make sure to keep you updated about the strange murders in Hargeon that Chelia contacted me about."

"Good," Makarov said, slapping his hands on the table. "Gray, I want you and Juvia taking those records to Levy and Gajeel. Levy gets annoyed when I don't send them to her quickly enough." Understandable. The Keeper of Archives was a busy woman, constantly working and never able to catch up with the work left behind by the previous Keeper. And her Guardian was even worse.

Makarov held no intentions about angering the testy Gajeel, who'd threatened them if they were late after the last time.

He refused to consider what being late to delivering those records meant for him.

Laxus grunted as he rocked back a little, eager to be done. "I'll hang out here for communications, Gramps."

"Thank you," Makarov said, before finally turning on the last member of his council. Natsu was watching him through lazy eyes, waiting for his next move. Makarov had nothing for him, but knew that if he didn't, Natsu would hang around and cause issues with Gray. So, he said, "I'd like for you to go check in with Sabertooth."

Natsu's face twisted with annoyance. He immediately knew that it was a backup job. Makarov always gave him that job when he had nothing for him to do. "Sting's gonna think I'm stalkin' 'em or something," he protested.

"Helping them is important," Makarov said warningly, and it was. Sabertooth was still incredibly new compared to their centuries-old guild, and required assistance often. They were still short on members, which meant they were often overrun with work. It was why Makarov occasionally sent his stronger members over. Natsu would clear out several issues within a few days, freeing up Sting and Rogue – the co-leaders of the guild – to do more of their work with Yukino.

"I guess," Natsu sighed heavily, planting his chin on the table again with a grumble. "Are we done?"

"Yes, we're done."

Mirajane shook her head when Natsu cheered, rising to her feet. The others followed suit. Natsu slapped his hands on the table, pushed himself to his feet – and was absolutely floored by sheer terror. He hit the ground, barely catching his face before it struck the wooden floor.

Alarm flashed through those present, and even Gray shot to his feet. "Yo, pyro," he said, eyes wide. "You good?"

Rather than answering, Natsu rolled onto his side, eyes wide and face pale with shock. He stared at them in confused terror, which only seemed to rise with each second, and fisted his hand over his racing heart. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as images flickered through his mind, shattered and fearful.

_Falling, clouds whipping by, the town below that rose up faster and faster to meet her-_

"Catch her," Natsu gasped desperately. He didn't know who the "her" was, to be honest, but that didn't mean he couldn't understand what would happen if she hit the ground as hard as she was going to. Frustration mounted when no one moved, and he tried to shove himself upright. His shaking arms buckled, and he grunted when he smacked his chin on the floor. Happy whimpered nervously beside him.

"Natsu? What are you talking about?" Mirajane asked softly as she knelt beside him, Makarov standing behind her and looking over her shoulder.

Natsu snapped his gaze to Gildarts's and bared his teeth, furious. If she hit the ground before someone caught her…something dark that hadn't made itself present in centuries reared its ugly head in his chest, and he let his gaze gutter with rage. Gildarts flinched, and frowned as he did so. "You're a god," he spat. "_Catch her_."

Makarov's gaze darkened with concern. The semi-wild dragon was generally respectful of the gods and goddesses that walked among them. "Natsu," he said gently, "we don't know what you're talking about."

"Someone's falling," he gritted out, furious that they weren't listening to what he was telling them to do. More images flashed through his mind. He could see the ground, closer, and closer, and closer. A sob filled his ears, and he could see the familiar spires of Fairy Tail's beautiful guildhall, ready to skewer her-

A sound he'd never made filled his chest, echoing the sob the person falling from the sky had given, and he heard Mirajane gasp softly. "Happy," he wheezed, and Happy sprinted for the door, slipping through it when he'd used his own magic to open it. Natsu couldn't stop the tears that streamed down his face, panic doubled as hers grew. He tried to hurl himself for the door, but couldn't get his legs underneath him, and he hit the ground a third time. A look from Makarov had Gray sprinting after the blue-furred cat, determined to see what was going on.

Gildarts stepped forward, frowning, and then stilled. He tipped his head back in surprise. "Jellal's here," he murmured, and the others all looked to him in surprise. Jellal hadn't left where he and his Guardian hid since he'd taken on the position of Keeper of Visions several years prior, and even then, he rarely met anyone outside of his Guardian. Not that anyone could blame him; he'd been taken prisoner for several years before becoming Keeper of Visions and it was Erza who'd helped him since.

If he's here," muttered Gildarts, looking somewhat worried, "it means something big is happening. He told us that he'd only leave his place in times of great distress."

"Where is he?" Makarov asked the god, furrowing his brow in concern. Perhaps Jellal's arrival had to do with what was happening to Natsu, who had _never_ done such things in even his presence – and Makarov knew everything there was to know about the boy.

Gildarts thought it over and then tipped his head back again and Natsu nearly groaned in relief at his next statement. "He's in the sky."

* * *

Lucy was falling, and she couldn't slow her descent from the skies above. Her panic only grew when she realized that dream or not, it would likely hurt like hell when she hit the cobbled streets that were growing ever so close. A sob ripped from her throat when she realized that she wouldn't even hit the streets – she was heading straight for a very nasty looking spire that stood atop a large building.

And then, there was a flash of light. She screwed her eyes shut, and then pried them open when it faded. Shock flashed over her features when arms secured around her firmly, a face half-hidden by cloth fierce with determination appearing in her view. Blue hair fluttered around his cheeks, although it didn't seem to bother him as he slammed into her, sending them hurtling through the sky like a falling star. He even offered Lucy a small, pleasant smile – as if he helped people falling from abnormal heights on a regular basis.

He lost that smile after a moment, mouth pressed into a hard line as he focused. He'd hit her with enough force to avert the path she'd been taking, and Lucy found herself screwing her eyes shut again when he braced himself, securing his arms tightly around her in a protective manner.

Lucy couldn't help the cry that left her mouth when they hit the street, the man maneuvering himself so that he managed to get his feet under him. It splintered beneath the force, and he clenched his jaw, digging his heels in. Lucy gaped at the trail of broken stone left behind – and then screeched when he swore and tripped and down, they went again!

This time, their fall was met by water.

Lucy's scream was cut off by the massive splash they created as they toppled into the water.

_Not a dream_, the bite of icy water told her, freezing her to the bone. Shock flashed through her at the sheer cold, and she felt a stab of panic from somewhere deep in her mind that didn't seem to belong to her. Water stung her eyes as she blinked, trying to focus on where to go to get air.

_Not a dream_, sang the agony that suddenly licked down her spine when she tried to kick to the surface, fear doubling when every muscle in her body seemed to lock up.

_Not a dream_, screamed the strange roar-like sound that crossed her ears even as another splash hit the water above her. Within moments, a hand had wrapped around her arm and dragged her to the surface.

Her lungs burned with each breath she gulped down upon surfacing, sobbing and desperately trying to immediately reach for the side of the canal. People had gathered there, dressed in clothes she'd only ever seen in museums. Lucy felt the heat of tears cutting through the water on her face as a serious faced man with wild black hair and a light coat thrown on shoved his way through the crowds and dropped to his knees, reaching down and grabbing her forearms. With little effort, she was heaved from the water.

She hit the stone of the cobbled street beside the canal, someone kneeling over her and speaking urgently to the man still trying to get out of the canal. She couldn't hear them.

"_You_," she managed to get out, and the blue-furred cat sitting only a foot away from her head blinked calmly at her in response, a purr bursting from its throat. And then it was gone, bounding away, tail held high in the air, not at all bothered by what had just occurred. Lucy wanted to chase after it, maybe give it a good kick for what it had done, but she was distracted by a gentle hand shaking her.

"Is she okay?" a voice demanded from nearby. The man who'd caught her, Lucy realized, as he was heaved from the water, too, sopping wet. A few others had gathered around them, worried, surrounding them in a circle. "Did I catch her in time? I know I cut it close-"

"She's fine," reassured the person beside Lucy. "You got her, Jellal." He turned his attention entirely on her. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Lucy breathed, rolling onto her back. Shivers wracked her body. It was _cold_, even although part of that may have been the fact that the sun had almost completely set, leaving very little light. The sky was pretty, she mused to herself. She shook her head to clear it, sitting up. "I'm not deaf," she added rather sharply.

The man beside her held up his hands, and the other one, the one who'd caught her – Jellal, he'd been called – chuckled. "I saw it coming, I was worried I didn't move fast enough."

"Looks like you did just fine to me." The one beside her flashed him a lazy, but friendly crooked smile. "I'll take care of her and bring her to the guildhall. Gildarts needs you."

"Thank you, Gray. Take care with her…I can't get a grasp on why, but she's important," Jellal murmured before taking off at a brisk walk after one final concerned look directed at Lucy.

Something sharp carved through her, and was met by concern that she _knew_ didn't belong to her. Her breath hitched a little in fear. It was like someone else was in her head. _Guildhall_. The guilds hadn't been around for some time…which meant that if this wasn't a dream-

"Oh," she breathed, and suddenly, the strange town that she'd been peering at made sense. Why it was so familiar. She'd seen drawings of estimates of what it had looked like hundreds of years before her own time, had visited the town herself when she'd been given the chance. She remembered passing by the massive building at the southern most edge of the town, home to a museum containing valuable artifacts centered around the guild that had once been run from it.

She let Gray haul her to her feet, staggering a little, but she grabbed his arm in a white-knuckled grip, catching sight of an odd mist that seemed to escape his mouth when he huffed. She ignored it, putting it off as a figment of her imagination. "Where am I?" she demanded.

"Magnolia," he said in response, shrugging off his jacket and offering it to her. He didn't seem at all bothered by the chill of the air and she stared at the bands wrapped around his upper arms as she pulled the fur-lined jacket on. It was rather large on her, but warm despite his cold skin.

Her attention remained snagged on those bands. Two on the left arm, one on the right. The two on the left declared him a member of a guild that should have died out long ago and a rather important member at that. The one on his right, however, wasn't one she recognized. "_When_ am I?" she breathed.

"When?" he sputtered as people reluctantly left to return to their duties, nudging her forward. "What do you mean _when_?"

"What year is it?" she huffed impatiently.

"Seven-ninety-four," Gray said slowly, dark eyes full of curious interest. "Is that important?"

Lucy's breath left her in a loud gust and she stopped dead in her tracks to stare at him. "Seven-ninety-four," she echoed, voice faint. Concern warmed a corner of her heart – concern that she knew wasn't her own. "It's…it's seven-ninety-four. You're sure?"

"Uh, pretty sure, yeah." He pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants, looking worried. "Look, falling from the sky is weird even for us, and we've got dragons in the guild, so – hey, you okay?" True worry crossed his features when Lucy pressed the heels of her hands over her eyes, trying not to cry. Her knees buckled and he caught her arms, wary. Crying wouldn't help, she knew logically. It never did. It only created more trouble, more reasons for people to come after you.

"Yeah," Lucy lied, despair briefly filling her heart. "Yeah, I'm…I'm fine."

A thought suddenly crossed her mind, and she stared at him. "Wait, did you say dragons?"

Gray snorted and lifted a brow at her. "Yeah. Dragons. They've been around for over ten years now. What world have you been living in, lady?"

"Lucy," she retorted, "and I've been living in a very different world, thank you." Over a thousand years in the future, if her math was right. She clenched her jaw, waving for him to start moving. "Look, I don't know what's happening, but if you're in a guild like that," she jabbed a finger at his arm band, "says you are, can you take me to someone who will help?"

Gray nodded and started walking again, eyeing her with a little bit of an offended look. "I'm a member of Makarov's council," he huffed, bothered that she'd not considered him capable of helping her. "I can do whatever it is."

Just because she was feeling rather agitated with the situation, Lucy said dryly, "Can you send me a thousand years into the future?"

Now it was Gray's turn to stop dead in his tracks. "What?" he said blankly as Lucy kept walking, determined to speak with the guildmaster of the Fairy Tail guild. _Dragons_, Gray had mentioned. She'd disregarded the magic in that book, written by the Keeper of the Archives. But he'd mentioned dragons, as if it was normal, and she'd not missed the crystals that sprinkled the air when he shook his head to clear it. And then there was the falling from the sky bit, as well as that weird blue cat that had been there both when she'd tripped and when she'd landed.

Lucy was not stupid; it was something she had prided herself on. The proof was there. She wasn't blind enough to push that proof away and deny what was right before her eyes. She'd excelled in school, had been complimented on her ability to problem solve.

So, she'd problem solve. If magic was somehow real, it was likely what had sucked her back so far in time. And if magic had been what had caused her problem…than surely it could fix it?

* * *

_Look at them all showing up in one chapter. I'm very excited about it. _

_BrokenGlass12, regarding connections to BTL...there are none between BTL and ODAS! The only relation is that BTL used to update on Mondays and Thursdays, and ODAS has now taken that time slot. But outside of that, they have nothing to do with one another. :)_

_Thanks to reviewers __(arcadea333, stranger1999, Anna-Mae1242, nerdalertwarning, NerdmomDM, Lodemai04, Blood and Angst Lover, Inky-Paws, Kerasi, AlaskaHolmes90786, BrokenGlass12, Naruto4Sakura, and PinkFireandGoldenStars!) as well as those who favorited and followed! I truly appreciate it!_


	6. Chapter 4

The guildhall was hushed, everyone whispering among themselves. Natsu could hear it even through the closed door. He sat there at the table with Happy pressed against his head, mentally and physically exhausted in a way he'd never been. Even back in the old days, when he'd been at Zeref's beck and call, he'd never felt like this, he mused, sitting as he had earlier with his chin on the table and hands tucked beneath it. Across the table, Makarov was frowning. Jellal and Gildarts sat on either side of him, everyone else booted out for this conversation.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _Natsu bared his teeth a little at the sound of water dropping from Jellal's coat. He hated it. It had been agitating him more and more in the past few minutes, since Jellal had ignored his question upon arriving to find Natsu collapsed to the floor with several people hissing over him, even as he began to get up, recovering from whatever the hell had happened.

_"Did you catch her?"_ Natsu had demanded when he'd appeared in the doorway. Everyone had been startled by the sight of Jellal, dripping wet. Gildarts had been the only one not surprised, having sensed him coming.

Jellal, rather than answering, had addressed Gildarts and Makarov. _"I need to speak with the two of you and Natsu. Alone."_

Interest had sparked among Laxus and Mirajane, who'd exchanged quick looks. Natsu's body had tensed in worry. Jellal only wanted to speak with those who knew the truth of what he was.

It had taken some time for everyone to settle, for Mirajane and Laxus to leave the room. Finally, they were ready, and Natsu found himself struggling to focus when there was so _much_ running through his mind. Worry, anger, fear, desperation…the emotions were endless, and instinct told him that none of them belonged to him, nor did the pain that shot through his back every now and then, making his muscles lock up and his jaw clench to avoid snarling. Instinct also told him precisely where his entire body needed to go, and it worried him that whatever was going on was screwing with him.

_How powerful_, he wondered, eyes darting between those present, _is this person? _Not just anyone could latch onto something like him like this.

He wanted to fight them.

"Are you alright?" Makarov questioned Jellal, who was catching his breath after having run all the way to the guildhall.

"I'm fine," he reassured, clearing his throat. "I tripped into a canal near the northwestern side of the city." Gildarts snorted, earning a sigh from Jellal. "When one is focused on other matters," he commented dryly, "you don't tend to notice where you're going."

"_Jellal._" Natsu couldn't stop the growl that suddenly thundered from his chest, onyx eyes flinty and locked on Jellal. "Did you catch her?" he demanded, fed up with the lack of information.

"Natsu," Makarov chided, frowning in disapproval at the rudeness of his tone.

Amused, Jellal held a hand up to quiet Makarov and said, "Yes. I caught her. I cut it quite close, as I told Gray when I left her with him, but I caught her." Natsu let out a gust of air, relieved, although he wasn't sure why. He didn't even know whoever it was. Chuckling, Jellal sat back, shaking water from his hair. When he noticed the ever-patient Makarov waiting for an explanation, he said, "I foresaw someone falling from the sky. I did my best when I tried to catch her before she hit the guildhall, but as I said…we hit the canal. She'll be rather cold, I believe, when she gets here. Perhaps it's a good thing she holds a connection to Natsu."

Natsu rumbled in confusion at that, but didn't bother to demand answers that he doubted Jellal knew. Jellal could see everything, but it didn't mean he understood what he was looking at.

"She's quite interesting," Jellal added. "I won't say why, but you'll understand when she arrives, I expect."

Gildarts and Makarov both nodded, while Natsu fidgeted impatiently in his chair. He was so sick and tired of just sitting around. He'd done it all day. It was getting ridiculous. Seeking something to do with his hands, Natsu ran one over Happy's back, and the blue-furred feline purred, arching his back at the touch.

"Where'd this person come from?" Gildarts asked thoughtfully. "Do you know?"

Jellal shook his head. "Mavis might," he murmured. "But again. There might be other factors at work…you'll see what I mean when she gets here. It's far too strange to not be concerned about." He leaned back, folding his arms.

Eager to keep himself distracted until whoever it was arrived, Natsu suddenly sent Jellal a wicked grin, showing off his jagged teeth. "Hey, Jellal," he practically purred, "does Erza know you're here?"

"Natsu," Makarov sighed in defeat while Jellal stiffened, each muscle in his body seeming to lock up in realization. Jellal uttered a soft swear under his breath, and Natsu cackled as Gildarts shook his head in amusement.

Before Natsu could say anything more about the matter, however, something in him tightened. He grunted, hands slapping loudly on the table as if to push himself to his feet. All eyes went to him and even Happy murmured a quiet sound as his gaze sharpened, smoke puffing around his mouth in a manner that reminded him of Igneel.

Stress did that to someone who held fire in their gullet, he supposed.

A moment later, there was a knock on the small council room's door, and Gray's muffled voice came from outside. "Hey, can we come in? Got some nosy freaks out here trying to dig into things that _aren't their business_." His voice sharpened and Natsu heard someone who sounded like Mirajane hiss in response.

"Come in, Gray," Makarov called, rolling his eyes.

The door swung open and Gray ducked in. Natsu bypassed him entirely for once and focused on the blonde woman that stepped in after him, looking flustered and as cold as Jellal had expected. Her hands trembled every now and then, her face pale. He felt confusion rip through him and he rocked to his feet as something seemed to click into place, as if a piece of him had been missing and had finally shown back up after countless years.

The realization that he _had _been missing a piece that had returned after countless years had his knees nearly buckling.

"Shit," he muttered for more than one reason, dropping back into his chair and earning a scolding look from Makarov for being rude _again_, even as Makarov eyed the young woman with just as much surprise and interest.

"I see," Gildarts said, eyebrows lifting, "what you mean now, Jellal."

An irritable look crossed the woman's face, but she pushed it away as Gray kicked the door shut behind him, inviting himself to the meeting, and it earned a small glare from Natsu. He'd been excited that he was the only one not a god or guildmaster allowed in. Although he supposed he practically _was_ a god in some circles. Natsu found himself kicking up the heat in the room, the temperature spiking. Everyone shifted when they felt it, but Natsu didn't care.

He knew what he was doing; the woman's shivering stopped.

Jellal snorted softly and gestured to an empty seat across from him. Natsu didn't tear his eyes from her as she hesitated, looking to Gray, who offered a good-natured smile and gestured to her, indicating that they meant her. She pressed her mouth into a hard line and carefully picked her way over to the chair, gratefully sinking into it.

"_Natsu_," Makarov said for what felt like the hundredth time that day, this time rather sharply. Natsu grimaced, realizing he'd begun to quite literally smoke as if he was internally combusting, the smoke itself drifting from between his lips and out of his nostrils.

"Sorry," he muttered, forcing himself to stop.

The nameless woman who'd captured his attention – and apparently a piece of him – glanced his way – and then snapped her gaze back towards him. No, not him, he realized, annoyed she wasn't as concerned about what he was concerned about, but Happy. Her gaze darkened, and he heard her hiss darkly under her breath at the cat, _"You_."

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who heard, because Gildarts, gentle, said, "Is there something you have against a cat being here? I'm sure Happy could wait outside if you preferred."

Natsu glared at the suggestion, and Happy lashed his tail in disagreement.

She snorted a bitter sound. "I don't mind a cat being around, I mind _that_ cat being anywhere near me." She glared outright at Happy now. The cat, as if looking to antagonize her, purred and blinked innocently. "He's the reason I'm in this mess."

"And what, my dear, would this 'mess' be?" Makarov said kindly, amused. She glanced to him and blinked, studying the bands on his arms. She furrowed her brow in surprise as Makarov added, "What's your name?"

Natsu leaned on the table, feeling out the shock that crossed through him as her brown eyes lingered on the band that labeled Makarov as the guildmaster. Just to see what would happen, he shoved dark amusement with her dislike for his cat at her, and she stiffened, but said nothing.

Interesting, he thought. She had no idea it was him that was in her head.

"Lucy," she mumbled and Natsu didn't miss the looks that crossed Jellal's and Makarov's expressions. Gildarts just looked confused. He growled under his breath, suspicious. They knew something they weren't telling him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lucy," Makarov said smoothly. "I'm the guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. You've met Jellal, and Gray Fullbuster as well," he gestured to Gray, "who happens to be a member of my council alongside Gildarts Clive and Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy looked to each person as they were introduced, and it was then that her gaze locked with Natsu's. Something churned in his chest as she studied him, recognition crossing through her gaze. She stared openly at him, not moving an inch, and he let a dark, wicked grin creep over his face just to mess with her.

He knew precisely who and what he was, and he knew precisely what connected her to him. Human, if his nose was right, with a bit of starlight – something he'd only caught scent of on two other people, one of which was sitting nearby. But he had no idea what she was nor who she was, and how she'd shown up with a piece of his soul embedded into her when Igneel had said such a thing was impossible – which wasn't good, he supposed, as it meant she was strong enough to take a piece of soul from just about anyone.

Natsu was practically vibrating, he realized, entirely excited with the adventure that this Lucy was presenting to him after sitting around for so long.

He let that wicked grin grow wider than should have been possible, letting the demon in him creep out more than he usually did. He immediately felt the unease of those in the room, drank it in as that black magic stretched for the first time in centuries. Even Gildarts, the strongest of the gods, looked. He was willing to bet that somewhere out in the world, Igneel was noticing, too.

This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

Something about the pink-haired man – Natsu, he'd been called – that was staring her down was sending chills down her spine. This time, when someone scolded him, it was, to her surprise, Gildarts, who despite the power that seemed to radiate naturally from him had been surprisingly reassuring to her. "_Natsu_," he nearly thundered, and Lucy thought that the entire town stilled in that moment.

"What?" Natsu grumbled, not moving. He didn't seem to care or notice the god's annoyance. He was still giving Lucy that creepy look, and she couldn't say she enjoyed it. "I'm not doing anything." Just like that, the strange chill was gone, and the only thing left behind was a dull, aching pain in her back.

"Sure you aren't," Gray drawled, and Natsu sent him a dirty look. "Anyways, is she the one you were screaming about?"

Natsu bristled. "I wasn't _screaming_," he snapped, baring sharp teeth at Gray. Lucy jolted at the sight of them. "But yeah." He jerked his chin at Lucy, smirking at her now. "She came from the sky, didn't she? You bastards weren't listening to me when I told you to catch her." Lucy glared at him as he wrinkled his nose and sat back, cocking his head in a predatory manner and narrowing his eyes at her.

"Good thing Jellal caught her," he rumbled, "I would have burned this place to cinders if ya hadn't."

"And may I ask why that is?" Makarov asked calmly rather than looking confused or angry with the outright threat like Gray did.

Natsu waved a hand at her. "She's got my Marks somehow. Don't remember doing it, didn't think I could, actually. But she's got 'em."

Lucy's expression went blank. "Excuse me?" _Marks_. She'd heard of them, had no doubt they were in that book she'd read. But where? What had she read that had accompanied the word?

Silence fell at Natsu's declaration, and then Makarov said, "Gray, I'd like you to go and find Wendy, if you wouldn't mind." A clear dismissal – and Gray knew it. He sputtered furiously, annoyed that he was being kicked out, but did as he was told when Makarov sent him a sharp look. He grumbled as he closed the door behind him, throwing Natsu a rather rude gesture when Natsu cackled and smirked after him.

Gildarts sighed heavily at their antics, but didn't look surprised. When the door was shut, he turned to Natsu. "Did Igneel tell you that you couldn't Mark someone?"

"Yes," Natsu said, eyes darkening at the mention of whoever Igneel was. He eyed Lucy critically and she arched a brow in response. He copied the motion, as if questioning if she had a problem with him, and Lucy immediately felt the desire to throttle him, even as she recognized that she really had no reason to be so aggressive towards him or anyone else in the room – excluding the cat, who she wanted nothing to do with.

"I asked ages back, when he announced that he'd Marked Layla," Natsu said with a shrug. "He told me that it was impossible because of my half-dragon business, and that was before even considering everything else. S'why Laxus can't Mark anyone – he's a half-dragon."

Lucy blinked, confused. She'd thought he was a full dragon…that's what the others had made it sound like. That there were multiple fire-breathing dragons in their guild… Rather than questioning it, however, she remained quiet, fiddling with her fingers in her lap and looking down.

"Then how did _this_ happen?" Jellal mused, gesturing between Natsu and Lucy. "It's not every day that someone comes along holding a piece of anyone's soul, let alone yours."

Gildarts tapped a hand thoughtfully on the table, grimacing when a crack suddenly splintered up the wood, as if he'd driven a nail into it. Lucy jumped at the sound, and he chuckled. "Mavis would know," he commented, "but to get Mavis out of hiding, you'd have to basically summon your brother back from the dead. After Fairy Tail was created, she just up and left, saying that she had no reason to hang around without someone like your brother to try and shut down. I don't even know where she is."

Natsu huffed at the mention of his brother before Makarov cleared his head, dragging their attention back to him. He smiled politely at Lucy. "Back to the matters that _can_ be dealt with…we've heard Jellal's side. So, my dear, how did you end up needing to be caught anyways?"

Lucy bit her lip, nervous. Gray hadn't fully believed her. He'd not told her outright, but he hadn't needed to. She had seen the look on his face, and he hadn't believed her one bit. She supposed she didn't have anything left to lose, though. She might as well try and convince them.

"I'm…not entirely sure what happened," she said slowly. "I was looking at the ruins of the Eclipse Gate–"

"_Ruins_?" Jellal said with interest, leaning forward.

"– and then _he_ showed up." Lucy pointed at Happy, who batted his eyes innocently again. "He started clawing up the ruins, so I went to get him away from them, because they were historical monuments, and then he tripped me, and I fell, and then I fell a lot further than I thought I would." She made a face.

"Ruins," Makarov murmured, echoing Jellal. "The Eclipse Gate hasn't fallen that I know of. Its Keeper would have sent word to everyone. And I'm sure it would have been felt around the world." He glanced at Natsu, to see what he thought, and found him patiently waiting with his eyes still locked on Lucy. "Is there anything else?" he said, and Natsu glanced to him with approval before returning his gaze to Lucy.

Lucy took a deep breath and then sighed heavily. "I was told that this is the year seven-ninety-four?" There were nods from all around. "The last I checked, it was two-thousand-ninety-four."

Silence fell and even Natsu lost his mischievous look as he slowly sat forward and rumbled, "Not possible. Even Zeref," he grimaced when everyone sent him sharp looks for using the name, "couldn't time travel, and he made _me_."

"I don't exactly know what you are," Lucy pointed out with a huff, "but believe me, it happened."

Gildarts thought this over, exchanging thoughtful looks with Jellal before saying slowly, "I suppose it could be possible." They all turned to look at him now, and Jellal picked up where he'd left off.

"As gods," Jellal said quietly, "we've been around since before even you and Igneel, Natsu, and you two are some of the oldest creatures to exist in this realm. That doesn't include the stars, of course, or the other gods and goddesses. As such, we were around when the Eclipse Gate was built. We don't recall anything ever happening with them, as they were built by a pair we never met, but there were always rumors, even among us, that they were capable of time travel. Surely your brother heard of this, Natsu, with the extent of which he looked?"

Natsu wrinkled his nose, then shook his head. "Not that I know of. But he didn't talk to me much after we figured out what I was."

Lucy glanced at him curiously when she felt a touch of sorrow in her head, grief that had been dulled by time. Something about that struck her and she couldn't help but gape at him.

As if knowing precisely what she'd figured out, the sorrow vanished, and Natsu grinned at her as it was replaced with amusement.

"With the power it holds, it's very likely the Gate's magic would remain present even after its destruction," Jellal said slowly. "And if it didn't, there'd always be little pockets just from the sheer power it holds. You probably fell right into one of those pockets."

"So, can I go _back_?" Lucy said, stressing the direction she wanted to go, and Natsu lost all sense of amusement, expression darkening warily.

"No," he said bluntly at the same time that Makarov and Gildarts shrugged and Jellal smiled gently at her.

"We wouldn't know," Jellal said gently, "but it's highly unlikely. The Gate is sealed as of now. It would have to be opened to let you through. You'd have to open it, and as far as we know, that's never been done. Past that, it requires all the keys that are protected by the spirits of the Heavens, and after the death of _their_ last Keeper, they vowed to never allow another."

"I suspect they'd be tempted by you though," Gildarts commented, and Lucy snapped her head around, golden hair flying around her face. Gildarts chuckled when Natsu's attention was immediately caught and greed flashed over his features. Rather than explaining further about the matter, Gildarts rocked to his feet, the bands wrapped around his arms flashing in the light. "In any case, I'm off. I gotta go investigate those Hargeon murders. If you need anything, I'll carry one of Cana's communication cards. I don't think there's much more the gods can do here."

"Thank you, Gildarts," Makarov murmured, nodding in thought. He watched Lucy as she watched after Gildarts in distress, unsure of what to do with the realization she couldn't just go home.

"What interests me," he said suddenly, when the door had shut again, "is the matter of Happy." Silence fell, and they all looked to the purring feline, who didn't react in the slightest to the attention. "If Happy appeared, then surely you were around as well, Natsu? Is it possible that you met in the future?"

"I've never seen him before," Lucy denied, shaking her head. She lifted her fingers to her lips, chewing nervously on her nails. "And what does he have to do with the cat?"

"_Happy_," Natsu stressed, "is my familiar. He helps me channel magic when I need it."

"And you've got quite an amount of magic that needs channeling," Jellal sighed, "it's why you received Happy above any other familiar. He's too laid back to mind."

"You're tellin' me. I tried channeling magic through Charle once, and she nearly took my eye out," Natsu muttered before reaching over and scratching Happy's chin. "Dunno. There's a hell of a lot that goes into Marking, and I wouldn't do it if I was asked to. No one needs that from me." He made a face. "Not that I had a choice about it, I guess…"

"Mm," Makarov murmured, "perhaps seeking Mavis would be wise…there's also Levy, but I doubt she'd be of much use in this situation. The Archives hold knowledge, too, but I doubt there'd be anything like that in there." He sat back, frowning at Lucy. "I'll look into it. In the meantime, we'll have to figure out what to do with you."

Lucy sputtered. "What to do with me?" she said, offended.

"You can't just run around our world," Makarov soothed. "It's the same country, perhaps, but our world is likely very different from the world you're from, Lucy. Your association to Natsu makes you a target of those who dislike our guild and him in particular."

"I don't even know what that association _is_," Lucy said desperately, not liking where this was going.

"Which is why I'm suggesting that you join Fairy Tail." She stilled, staring at him like he'd grown a second head. Was he _insane_? Fairy Tail was an important part of history…if she screwed up in some way or another, then she'd wreck the future. If she was smart, she'd find a corner and sit there until she figured out how to get home. "You don't appear to possess any magic, but we can change that. I'll send word to Levy, she'd be more than willing to find some written spells. It'll allow you the chance to work and earn a living as well, since we're not sure how long you'll be here."

Lucy gaped at him for a few moments, and then gestured at them all. "And you all are just going to trust me? I've been here all of two minutes. You don't know a thing about me!"

"Perhaps not, but I don't see anything that says such things," Jellal said gently, lips tugging into an amused smile. Lucy glared at him. He wasn't helping her situation. "Besides. Knowing Natsu, if you'd had any bad intentions regarding the guild, you'd have been incinerated immediately."

Lucy stared at Natsu in horror for that, terrified by the fact that it seemed considered normal that he'd do such a thing. He responded with an angelic smile, his sharp teeth gleaming. Grasping at straws, she tried one more time to get out of it, but Makarov cut her off before she could get too far into her protest.

"As of right now, you've been Marked by Natsu, whether you know what that means or how it happened or not," Makarov said firmly, leaving no room for argument as he stood. "And, as far as I'm aware, that indicates that you quite literally hold a piece of his soul. Were you to be killed, it wouldn't bode well for him, or for the guild. As such, I will insist that you join our guild for the time being."

His gaze softened as she stared at him hopelessly. "We are a family, my dear, and one that takes care of those that need it. And if forcing you to stick around and become a member of that family is what needs to be done so that we can ensure your safety, then that's what I will do.

"Jellal," he continued, turning to him. Jellal didn't move, inclining his head to show he was listening. "You know that you are welcome to recover before you return home. You look tired."

Lucy blinked, looking at him, and realized that there was a heaviness to the god's body. He smiled ruefully in gratitude. "Thank you, Makarov, I'll take you up on that offer. Besides, I believe Erza will be less unhappy if she finds me amongs friends then on my way home."

Makarov shuddered at that name, looking worried by whatever it meant, and then turned to Natsu, who was eagerly awaiting instructions. He sighed heavily. "I don't want anyone here aware of where Lucy is from," he told him warningly, gaze flicking to Lucy as well. "As far as they know, Lucy doesn't remember. I'll inform my council, but outside of that, no one else."

"Understood," Natsu rumbled, and Lucy hesitantly nodded. He bounced in his chair a little, although his grin vanished when Makarov mentioned that someone named Mirajane would be helping Lucy for the time being.

"Hold on, Gramps," Natsu said angrily, rising to his feet with smoke pouring from his nostrils. Lucy waved it away from her face when it spilled over to her. "Why can't I keep an eye on her?"

Makarov gave him a warning look. "I watched you ask your familiar to tip Gray's chair over because you couldn't handle a meeting for more than an hour, Natsu."

He whined, a low keening sound, and Lucy awkwardly rubbed her chest when agitation spilled through her, along with hurt. Lucy furrowed her brow at him. He was upset that Makarov didn't trust him with keeping an eye on her, she realized, and she grimaced, feeling a little bad for him.

Makarov searched his gaze for a few minutes before sighing heavily. "Do you truly think you have the patience?" he asked quietly, and Natsu nodded hastily.

"C'mon, Gramps," he protested, "give me a chance. You've never let me try somethin' like this."

"Because I don't want you turning up and telling me you got too excited and charred someone," he said with exasperation before throwing his hands in the air. "_Fine_. But Lucy stays the nights in the guildhall until she has her own place situated, _and_ I want regular reports on what you're doing, are we clear?"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu chirped, pleased.

Makarov sighed and shook his head, leaving the room with Jellal getting to his feet and following him. Lucy heard Makarov call for Mirajane as Natsu turned eyes that glowed like embers on her, giving her a childish grin. "This is gonna be fun!"

Lucy only stared at him with a sinking feeling in her chest.

_This is going to be nothing but trouble._

* * *

_They've met! It's gonna be fun ride, my friends. I look forward to showing what they get up to. ;) I'm writing some stuff with the celestial spirits and oof, I'm so excited. _

_Thanks to reviewers __(Probably Epsilon, nerdalertwarning, Anna-Mae1242, stranger1999, BrokenGlass12, chelsannful, Guest #1, Kerasi, Inky-Paws, BrokenAngelWings83, Blood and Angst Lover, PinkFireandGoldenStars, and Alera33!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	7. Chapter 5

Natsu couldn't take his eyes off the golden band that was currently being fitted to Lucy's left arm, although he could sense her lack of happiness about the matter. She seemed to dislike it a lot, something that somewhat annoyed him. His guild was fantastic; they'd agreed to house two dragons, after all. Why the hell would she _not_ want to join them?

They'd not talked much the night before, when Makarov had granted him permission to take charge over her. Keep an eye on her, he corrected, doubting that she'd like the idea of him overseeing anything surrounding her. He didn't know Lucy very well, but she seemed reluctant to entrust anything to anyone at the moment.

They'd only briefly chatted, though. She'd been exhausted, something he couldn't blame her for. She'd gone upstairs after a few questions between them, quick and to the point.

_"The Marks?" _Lucy had asked simply.

_"You have a piece of my magic, my soul," _he'd said simply in response, as if that had explained everything. _"Dunno much more. Never had to." _He'd eyed her curiously in response, his onyx gaze flickering intently. _"You really from a thousand years in the future?"_

_ "Yes."_ She'd searched his gaze warily, lips pressed together. He'd felt her anxiety swimming through her, dancing along as if she was nervous about what she was going to ask next. Yet, he'd give her credit; she'd still asked. _"Why aren't you angry? If I really have a piece of your…your magic..." _She hadn't sounded as if she'd believed in the possibility of magic, and he'd smirked. She had a shock coming for her when someone showed up trying to go after them again. _"…shouldn't you be angry?"_

Natsu had merely grinned smugly at her, not bothering to respond. As he watched her now, fretting as Mirajane explained that the band wouldn't be able to come off without more magic from the guild's members, he felt another swell of amusement rise within him.

No, he thought, resting his chin on his curled fist and ruffling Happy's ears as the cat shifted in his lap. He wasn't angry with Lucy, so to say. She was as clueless as he was. Once, he might have gotten angry. But there was no point in it now, not when there was nothing that could be done. Besides, he didn't mind; Lucy seemed interesting, and wasn't a bad person who was dragging the darkness out like some people threatened to do when making him angry.

And he'd been bored as of late, so it gave him something to do with his time. Figuring out what had happened and when, figuring out who Lucy was and what she was doing a thousand years in the past…

It was way more adventure than he'd had since the end of the Demonic Wars, and he got the feeling that Lucy wasn't going to disappoint.

Finished with what she'd been doing, Mirajane suddenly turned to Natsu, and he focused as she said warningly, "We were told what's going on…and Makarov told me that if I felt you weren't doing what needed to be done, I was to take over."

Natsu snapped his teeth furiously, agitation slamming through him. Lucy flinched. "Seriously?" he said sharply. "I've got it handled." He wasn't as hopeless as they seemed to think. He caused half the problems he dealt with on purpose, just to give himself something to do. He didn't intend to screw up other people's lives because of it though.

Mirajane held her hands up in surrender. "I believe you," she said gently. "I've seen you handle situations that even Laxus couldn't deal with, Natsu, I'm merely repeating what Makarov said."

He settled back down reluctantly, scowling. He could understand the guildmaster's concerns, he supposed. Lucy was unlikely to know anything regarding what was to be done in their time versus hers, and she needed someone who could show her how to survive without nearly getting her killed in the process. Natsu scowled at the idea that he couldn't do that. He could. He did it on a regular basis.

_And_ he took fantastic care of Happy.

"Wait," Lucy said suddenly, dropping her fingers from the band on her arm. She frowned at Mirajane, folding her arms across her chest. "Where's Makarov? Why isn't he the one telling us any of this?"

"He's off for some time," Mirajane admitted, leaning against the bar with a kind look for Lucy. "I don't know when he'll be back…he said that he was going to speak with some select few about your situation. Likely Jura and Chelia of the Lamia Scale guild, as they're both gods, as well, and if not them, then Rufus of the Sabertooth guild." She paused, then warned, "He also said we need to keep this from the ears of the Magic Council, Natsu."

Natsu growled at the very thought of that Council, which thought it could run his guild and every other despite being centuries younger than most of them. Natsu remembered hearing of the complaints of the guilds about the matter from his father's nest, before he and the others had left, disagreeing with the dragons' decisions to remain hidden away from the rest of the world.

"Good morning," said a voice behind them, and Natsu glanced over as Jellal slowly took a seat a few over from Natsu. Lucy hesitantly took one between them, her brows drawn into a deep furrow. Natsu ignored the worry that seemed to flood him constantly. What did she have to be worried about? Fairy Tail took care of its own, after all.

"Hello," Mirajane chirped, eyes lighting with warmth. "Good to see you again, Jellal. How have things been with Erza?"

"Is she gonna show up, too?" asked a voice that immediately made Natsu antsy. Gray took a seat on Jellal's other side. He flashed Lucy a suspicious look, although it wasn't unfriendly, and she scowled lightly, her annoyance half-hearted.

"He doesn't believe me," Lucy said bluntly when she saw Natsu frowning at her curiously, and Natsu snorted smoke in response. Lucy stared at him in surprise, waving it away from her face, shock written across her features.

Natsu snickered at her shock; seriously, did the weirdo not acknowledge the truth of magic when she couldn't physically remove the band from her arm? But he sent Gray a smug look. "Natsu," chided Mirajane before turning back to Jellal, who grimaced.

"I'm expecting her arrival some time today," he admitted, "but I do not believe it will be a pleasant arrival."

"We'll stay back here," Gray decided, and Natsu agreed, although he'd never admit it.

Mirajane shook her head and grabbed a broom, sauntering away. Lucy looked between the three men curiously and then grumbled as a purring Happy clambered onto the bar and rubbed against her. Reluctantly, she scratched behind his ears, and he practically melted to the bar as she asked, "Who's Erza?"

"I'm the Keeper of Visions," Jellal informed her, speaking kindly. "Erza is my Guardian, and a member of the Fairy Tail guild as well."

Lucy stared at him for a few moments in surprise, and Natsu grinned at the sudden excitement that burst through her chest. She hid it well, though. Not an ounce of it was displayed on her face as she leaned eagerly toward him. Natsu tried to not be insulted. Clearly, the titles of Keepers and Guardians were known in the future if that was the kind of reaction Jellal had earned.

"And who are the other Keepers?" Lucy asked, fidgeting anxiously with her hands, desperately wanting to know. "The Keepers of the Eclipse Gate and the Archives?"

Jellal turned to face Lucy with interest. "You've heard of us, then," he mused. "Keepers and Guardians exist within your time," he kept his voice low for this, ensuring that he wasn't overheard by anyone else, "but you know nothing of magic?"

Lucy flushed a little, embarrassed. "It doesn't exist as far as I know, but there's still history. Something like the guilds…something as important as the Keepers and Guardians…some things don't fade from history, magic or not."

"Levy would like you," Gray mused from where he sat, and Natsu snorted in irritation at the fact that he'd somehow shrugged his shirt over his head and twisted it in his hands. Lucy looked at him in brief confusion, before deciding to not say anything. "Levy McGarden's the Fairy Queen and the Keeper of Archives."

"Fairy Queen? Like Mavis?" Lucy questioned, and Natsu was pleased when she glanced to him for an answer now, cocking her head a little and rubbing Happy's chin with her index finger.

"You know of Mavis?" Jellal said immediately before Natsu could say anything, his attention sharp. Natsu wasn't bothered by the interruption. He was interested, too.

"Of course," Lucy said, frowning. "She was the founder of Fairy Tail, and after its creation, seemed to disappear." She paused to consider this for a few moments, and then frowned. Natsu's eyes narrowed when something he couldn't figure out flickered through him, eyes never leaving her.

She wasn't saying something, and he knew it. Natsu rumbled a soft sound low in his chest that earned him quick looks from those he'd been chatting with, although no one said anything. Except for Lucy, who frowned at him, as if knowing precisely who he was directing the sound at. Unsurprising, he supposed, since she was in his head just as much as he was in hers.

He'd pry it out of her later.

Neither of them were going anywhere anyways.

"I'm a historian," Lucy added, leaning back with a soft sigh. "I might not know much about how things work on an everyday level like I'd like to, and I guess I'll get that chance now, but I know about the big events especially. I don't know much about the Demonic Wars, or what happened before them, but I know a decent amount that happened after and up through…" She trailed off, suddenly startled.

"Lucy?" Jellal prompted gently.

Natsu sat up when worry flooded his senses, making him uncomfortable. He puffed smoke from the corners of his mouth and demanded, "What?"

She glanced at him, caught by surprise by the smoke, and then bit her lip. "It's…odd. Coincidental, I suppose. The time I'm from…we don't know _anything_ about seven-ninety-four to seven-ninety-seven. They're known as the Lost Years." She hesitated again. "I don't know if it's okay for me to talk about stuff like this," she admitted, "I don't…want to mess up history."

The worry made sense, her reluctance to join his guild…Natsu propped his elbows on his knees, sharp teeth flashing in a grin. "Chicken," he mocked, earning a sharp look from her in return. "Who cares if you screw up history? You just rewrite the future so that it's better. Who knows?" Those teeth flashed again. "Maybe you can make it so we don't become just history, but people with names and lives that actually existed."

Lucy studied him with interest, considering his words. She finally just offered him a tight, but sincere smile. "True," she agreed, sitting back in her seat. Natsu couldn't get a read on what she was thinking, although he could tell it had calmed her a bit.

"Well said, Natsu," Jellal murmured, and even Gray threw him an approving look for once. Natsu, despite taking pleasure in screwing with the other member of Makarov's council, was pleased. It wasn't often that he and Gray agreed on anything, let alone something that had nothing to do with important matters.

"So, what's with the Lost Years?" Gray demanded suddenly.

"There's three years," Lucy said slowly, furrowing her brow. "That very few can find anything about. It's like they've been erased from history. The only thing that anyone knows about them is that they end with the destruction of Old Crocus, or I guess just plain Crocus in this time."

Silence fell among the three at that, and she anxiously looked between them, worried she'd done something wrong, but Jellal only murmured, "Continue, please."

Lucy nodded and tapped her fingers thoughtlessly on the bar as she spoke. "I was given a book," there was that weird flash of _something_ again, and Natsu focused on it, intently marking it away for later questioning, "that said that it was razed to the ground at the end of the Lost Years for unknown reasons by one person. We don't know when the Eclipse Gate was destroyed, but that's my guess. If someone can tear down a city, then they can do that."

"Doubt it," Gray disagreed, frowning. "Not even Natsu's old man could tear that kind of magic down."

"The magic wasn't torn down," Jellal corrected, "or Lucy wouldn't be here. It's very likely that something strong took down its physical form."

"Zeref could do it, probably," Natsu mused, earning sharp looks from the other two. "What? Saying his name isn't gonna drag him up from the pits of Hell. He's gone. Thank Igneel for that." Literally, he thought with a snicker. "But seriously. He could do it. Or Acnologia."

"The Emperor is dead, so I doubt it's him," Jellal murmured, pressing his lips into a hard line, "which leaves Acnologia. But Acnologia hasn't been seen in some time now…only once, since the end of the Wars."

Lucy mouthed words to herself, and Natsu realized she was counting. "The last time he would have been seen was seventeen years ago, correct?"

"Yes," Gray muttered, glancing at Natsu. Natsu's expression darkened at the reminder of the day…which was somewhat fuzzy, he realized, suddenly frowning. A frustrated huff left his lips, and he tried to dig through his memories of the day, knowing he could pick days out of the centuries before and know exactly what happened, but unable to do so for the day in X777, when the world had changed so rapidly for he and the others.

"Hey, pyro," Gray suddenly added, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts. "Would Igneel know anything about where Acnologia is?"

A stab of irritation slammed through Natsu as he snapped, "He hasn't even set foot outside of his den in the nest for the last fifteen years. In what world would he know anything about what's going on out here?"

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, a furrow in her brow, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud commotion that erupted at the front of the guildhall.

The doors flew open with a loud crash, and the guildhall seemed to still and fall silent as the scarlet-haired woman who'd kicked them in, heaving for breath, glared furiously into the room and demanded in a loud, bellowing tone, "_Where is he_?!"

"Oh, _shit_," Gray breathed, immediately hopping from his stool and moving to a new one a few away from Jellal. Natsu, recognizing the danger of the situation, shocked Lucy by grabbing her arm and yanking her out of her own bar stool. She hissed a little, glaring at him for the rough action, but he muttered, "Don't say a word," and proceeded to push her around the side of the bar and into the little area behind it that Mirajane generally occupied.

Calmly, Jellal turned in his place, brows lifted behind the cloth that hid his gaze. "Hello, Erza," he called calmly, appearing to not be bothered by the rage that was immediately directed at him.

Natsu hid a grin when Lucy flinched as Erza stormed through the guildhall, power snagging at anyone else's it could get to, as if seeking danger at all costs. It brushed over his own magic as sharp as knives. On better days, when she wasn't cranky, he liked to melt those knives, watch as she frowned at him and tried to puzzle out what kind of dragon, he was to be able to do such a thing to the legendary valkyrie of Fairy Tail, who could kick his ass in a hand-to-hand fight.

He doubted even Gildarts could hold up against him in a fight with magic though.

"Do you have no sense of self-preservation?" Erza seethed as she reached Jellal, silence ringing out behind her. No one moved an inch or said a word. Everyone knew better than to do so. She grabbed the collar of the shirt he'd donned and gave it a nasty shake. Jellal let her, even smiled a little in amusement, the corners of his mouth kicking up. "Years and years," she continued, angry, "you have not left, and the _one time_ I am given something to do, the _one time_ I am given a threat to deal with, my Keeper ups and disappears on me!"

"Forgive me, Erza," Jellal said gently, prying her fingers from his shirt collar. "I had urgent matters arise. I couldn't wait for you to return before going to deal with them. It was a matter of life and death."

"And what," she snarled back, "could have possibly been so urgently life and death that you'd up and leave for the first time in years without warning me first, Jellal Fernandes?'

Beside Natsu, Lucy was scarcely breathing, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at the scarlet-haired Guardian in concern, as if worried that the anger would turn on her. And Natsu could have throttled Jellal when it did.

"Lucy," he said simply, gesturing to Lucy over the bar's counter. Lucy stiffened when Erza's nasty glare locked on her, and Natsu didn't bother to stop the warning growl that crept from his chest when it hardened suspiciously. Erza's gaze darted to him, flashing with surprise.

She released Jellal entirely, attention caught elsewhere. _Coward_, Natsu thought, glaring at Jellal furiously when Erza swept her gaze up and down Lucy. "Lucy," she repeated, tongue curling around the name. "A new guildmember?"

"Yes?" Lucy squeaked.

Erza eyed her for a few moments, not saying a word. "And what, pray tell, occurred with you that had the Keeper of Visions disappearing into thin air on me?"

"Erza," Natsu said quietly, not at all pleased, "leave her alone."

Erza turned that irritation onto him. "Did you have something to do with it, Natsu?" she retaliated, putting her armor-clad hands on her hips. She lifted her chin proudly.

"Technically," Lucy grumbled, and Natsu stared at her in horror when all Erza's ire was suddenly on him. _Traitor,_ he wanted to accuse, but only met Erza head on, fingers itching to burst into flames beneath his annoyance. He'd always been bad at keeping a leash on his self-control, and he was still antsy for a fight after the meeting the day before.

"Sort of," Natsu muttered. He glared warningly at Erza, taking on a serious expression. She faltered, but didn't back down. It was rare, Natsu knew, that he took charge of a situation when Erza was around, preferring to stay in her good graces. "Jellal saw her falling from the sky and caught her when no one else was going to do it. Because other people," he threw a glare over at Gray and then in Mirajane's direction, earning eye rolls on both of their parts, "weren't listening to me."

"What were you doing falling from the _sky_?" Erza questioned, turning her attention back on Lucy.

"You tell me," Lucy said with an exasperated shrug. Natsu's lips twitched. Not even Makarov used such words with Erza when she was in a mood. "I'm not entirely sure how I got up there, but I'm very grateful for Jellal's help. I'm pretty sure I would have died if he'd not interfered."

Erza didn't react for a few moments before relaxing, a smile appearing on her mouth. Natsu nearly groaned in relief; the entire guildhall relaxed as Erza did. The tension gone, she said kindly, "Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy. I apologize for my behavior. I see now that it wasn't by a whim that such a thing happened. Although a message of sorts could have been left behind," she added sharply to the amused Jellal. She reached across the bar top to offer a hand. Hesitantly, Lucy stepped forward and took it, letting Erza shake her hand gently. "I'm Erza Scarlet, the Guardian of Visions and a member of the guild. Gray took my place on Makarov's council when I left to become a Guardian."

"A pleasure to meet you," Lucy said politely, offering a smile.

Natsu's tension melted away as Lucy relaxed, and he grumbled about it as he simply hurtled his body over the bar to the other side, earning a shout of anger from Mirajane. He ignored it as he grinned at Erza, smoke curling from his nostrils.

"Don't start," Lucy pleaded as she followed suit, taking her time and walking around the side of the bar. "Please don't start anything."

Natsu looked at her, insulted even though he'd been about to do just that. "I wasn't going to!" She'd been there less than twenty-four hours, he thought grouchily, and she _already_ knew the supposed signs that everyone else who knew him did. It wasn't fair.

Lucy rolled her eyes, taking up her seat beside Jellal again. Erza took the seat Gray had been in, looking much more at home and happier now. A few people called out warm greetings now that she wasn't looking very menacing, and she returned each with just as much warmth.

Pouting, Natsu took his own seat again, grumbling. "I wasn't going to do anything," he repeated to Lucy pointedly.

"Natsu," she said tiredly, looking at him pointedly, and an odd bubble of happiness swelled within him that he didn't understand. "Don't even try and say otherwise, we both know you were."

Natsu grumbled, grunting when Happy butted his head against Natsu's chin and interrupted his pouting. Natsu grinned at his friend and ruffled his ears. "Go see if Wendy's in the guildhall, would you?" he muttered in Happy's ear. He wanted to talk with the young dragon, find out what she knew about Marks. She'd undoubtedly not know very much either, but it was worth a try. He'd not seek out Gajeel, who he got on with even less than he did with Gray, but if Wendy knew nothing, he supposed Rogue might.

Leaning around Jellal, Erza addressed Lucy politely. "You know Natsu then? What type of mythic are you?" She waved to Lucy's bare right arm. "Most carry their identity proudly…yet you do not."

"I'm human," Lucy admitted, grimacing and trying to figure out how to put things into words when she didn't know what to say. She looked to Natsu for help.

Another bubble of happiness swelled in his chest. No one ever sought his help with things like this. Perhaps if physical strength or magic was needed, but never for intelligence or words. Rumbling happily, he said simply, "She had nowhere else."

It was an easy enough answer, though they didn't know each other very well in all honesty. One that Erza accepted immediately without question. Many people had come to Fairy Tail because they had nowhere else - Natsu and Erza among them.

Lucy eyed him thoughtfully and he met her gaze head on, flashing her a sharp-toothed grin that made her roll her eyes with a sigh.

Maybe they didn't know each other, Natsu mused, settling down as she struck up a conversation with the Keeper and Guardian of Visions. But they could keep the story going at least.

Anyone who didn't immediately think him incapable of anything but brute force and destruction was an ally of his.

* * *

_A peaceful chapter. We'll have a few of those before there's action. ;) Erza showed up though!_

_Thanks to reviewers __(Alera33, Anna-Mae1242, nerdalertwarning, ckc14, 19vanelkc, Kerasi, Yoru no Nx, PinkFireandGoldenStars, stranger1999, Inky-Paws, FartsnickleNalu, Lovetoreadff, and Lodemai04!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	8. Chapter 6

Lucy knew a few hours into just hanging at the bar and not doing anything else what Natsu was doing, and she didn't know whether to call him a genius and thank him for it, or slap him for not thinking she'd figure it out. Jellal and Erza had left not long before she realized the truth of what Natsu was up to, apparently needing to return to wherever they called home, and she had been thinking about them when the idea had come to her attention.

She wasn't used to magic, and they both knew it. It was clear in the way she still stared whenever smoke curled from his mouth and nostrils, when he impatiently let fire creep along his fingers and hands and arms. Lucy couldn't help such responses. It was still alarming, the idea of fire suddenly springing to life with no sign of any ignition. Because how were you supposed to extinguish it?

So, he'd taken it upon himself to expose her to as much magic as possible without danger being involved by planting her front and center in the guildhall. It wasn't until a passerby mused that Natsu was producing more smoke than usual that she realized he was using his own to do so as well.

"I know what you're doing," Lucy told him after she watched fire spark to life along his jawline, his teeth snapping playfully at someone who eyed him nervously while passing by. "And thank you."

Natsu merely grinned, not saying a word, and she noted the intelligence in his gaze even as he hid it behind a wall of smug boredom. Lucy eyed him thoughtfully, swinging to her feet. There was more to the man beside her than he let on, she thought, tipping her head to the side a little. He displayed a lack of interest, yet seemed to feel it intensely towards just about everything and anything that came around. He pretended to be not all-knowing, but she could tell from the way he was reacting to everything, the way he'd crafted such a plan, that he was incredibly smart and knew how to disguise it.

Natsu was on a whole other level when it came to the emotions that roiled within her head, definitely not hers but affecting her own without her permission. He felt everything so passionately, and she found it fascinating, even as she wanted to rip the magic he'd apparently planted in her out of her head and just go back to being a normal historian back in modern day Crocus.

All in all, Lucy didn't want to get on his bad side.

Happy purred from where he was settled on the bar, having returned long ago from his mission. Lucy wondered what he'd been doing, reluctantly scratching his ears and admitting that no matter how much she disliked the cat, he _was_ cute.

Natsu sat up immediately, frowning. "Where are you going?"

"Sitting around is nice," Lucy said carefully, "and I'm serious, I appreciate what you were doing. But I can't sit still anymore, and it doesn't look like you can without simply lighting the entire bar on fire." She nodded to the design he'd traced all along the corner he'd been sitting in, the strange intricate language that no one else seemed to recognize _was_ one.

"I'm a historian," Lucy added, not minding if people heard about that. There were other times, prior to the one she was in, that she could be a historian of. She flashed him a truly sincere smile. "And somehow, I've managed to get myself into a situation that I fully intend to take advantage of."

She'd get home, to the future, she told herself, putting her hands on her hips. But…so long as she was careful…she _supposed_ there was no reason to go out into the country and explore. Starting off with a polished-up Magnolia that looked so modern and horrible in her time.

Except for the guildhall, which had been kept up with care.

Natsu's lips quirked up as he rocked to his feet, his onyx eyes glimmering with mischief. "What are we waiting for then?" he demanded, not hesitating before taking off at a brisk walk for the doors. "Let's go!" Happy hopped down from the bar after them.

They paused only for Lucy to shyly request a jacket from Mirajane despite Natsu's protests that as a fire dragon, he'd have no problem with fending off the cold. Mirajane laughed softly at Natsu's grumbling as she disappeared into a closet, returning a few moments later with a thick, wool-lined leather jacket that she offered. "Try this," she offered. "Normally, members of guilds leave their arms open to the air, so people can see our armbands, but as it _is_ somewhat cold…"

"Thanks," Lucy said gratefully, enjoying the warm jacket the moment she put it on. It was warm and looked good, and it had the addition of being light. Meant for fighting in, Mirajane told her before shooing them out of the guildhall, glaring at Natsu for the damage he'd done to "her" bar.

Natsu scooped Happy into his arms as he let Lucy lead the way through the front doors. He'd let her go where she wanted to go and merely keep an eye on her, ensure she didn't try to push her way into any of the seedier locations. Magnolia was a safe town for the most part, but there were still some places that even he chose not to enter, simply because weapons _did_ still exist whether you were mythic or not and the people that occupied those places knew how to use them without you noticing.

Lucy paused suddenly, and he nearly ran right into her when she suddenly spun to look up at the guildhall, eyeing it critically from the outside. She'd seen it on her way in, but hadn't been given the time to really give it a look. "It looks the same," she realized, "exactly the same where I'm from."

And it did. It looked like a beautifully kept miniature fortress, with Fairy Tail's symbol displayed on various banners and flags. Built of gray stone meant to uphold against the attacks of the likes of dragons, no doubt. She smiled to herself as she studied it. "Magic has to exist in my time if it still looks like this, right?" That didn't even include Happy.

Natsu snorted softly, shifting the familiar in his arms. Happy blinked up at him. "Maybe. S'a difference between magic and mythics. Happy might not be able to channel magic someday, but that's not gonna change his lifespan. Right, little buddy?" He beamed at his cat. Happy simply blinked again, as if amused with Natsu.

Lucy thought that over before whirling away, a content feeling spreading through her as she walked down the street mindlessly, eyeing every building they passed. There were no channels on this street, she realized, nor was there one on the main street that led up to the street the guildhall resided on. The only two.

Her eyes burned with curiosity and she stopped to look at each single building they passed. Natsu began to grow impatient after a while. She could feel it, but she ignored it for some time, enjoying herself.

The sun was slowly beginning its descent when they reached the other side of Magnolia, and Lucy paused to look out over the large main road that led out of town and elsewhere. She furrowed her brow and Natsu eyed her impatiently, waiting to see what she was doing. Finally, she said softly, "Onibus…that's the closest town, right? To the north?"

"Yeah," Natsu said, folding his arms, "and Hargeon's to the south. Why?"

Lucy glanced at him, debating. She knew without a doubt that he was ready to do something other than look around town and she remembered the comment about doing work. She'd have to inquire about what exactly where were going to do for work with Mirajane if the young woman had time to explain to her.

She raked her brain. The name of the town of Onibus was seared there, a name remembered throughout history alongside the list of other towns and Old Crocus. "It doesn't exist in my time." He looked to her, shocked. "The person that destroyed Old Crocus…they only went after Old Crocus, but around the same time, something else happened. No one knows specifics, it must have happened during the Lost Years…" She mumbled under her breath for a moment. "But the entire length of the Magnolian Road was turned to rubble. Magnolia's the only town that survived. Clover Town, Oshibana, Kunugi, and Onibus were all destroyed."

"That's a lot of people," Natsu muttered, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. He ruffled his hair with a hand thoughtfully, looking out over the area. "Hargeon survived though?"

"Yes," Lucy confirmed. "Hargeon's one of the nicest cities in my time. I suppose it'd be a lot smaller and stranger now though."

Natsu grunted, onyx eyes sharp with interest. Lucy's lips quirked when she realized that the impatience biting at her for the last few hours had diminished. He was interested in what she was saying, fascinated. And hungry, she thought wryly when his stomach gurgled loudly enough that she could hear it.

She cupped a hand around the back of her neck, rubbing the tense muscles there. Her feet ached from wandering around and she was a bit hungry, too, now that she was thinking about it. She inhaled a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air, and then spun on her heel to face him, her mouth pressed into a hard line. "I'd like to visit them," she said suddenly, and he met her gaze with surprise. "The towns that don't exist in my time. I mean, they're here. I'm here. Why not?"

Natsu's lips twitched. A low amused sound escaped the back of his throat as he said, "Told you it'd be fun." Smoke curled from his mouth as he grinned broadly, eyes glimmering with mischief.

Lucy rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to smile. She didn't know if it was the connection that neither of them knew much about, but she was quickly finding she liked the pink-haired mythic. Though practically bursting with energy and constantly needing to be occupied, even while wandering around, he didn't seem to be bad, even had good intentions regarding everything. And at least he'd occupy _her_ until something could be figured out regarding her getting home, no matter what Makarov said. Especially with the crafty intelligence that he seemed to possess, although she got the distinct impression that not many people seemed to recognize it.

His stomach rumbled again, and Lucy snorted as Happy suddenly squirmed from where he'd clambered onto Natsu's shoulders. "Let's go get something good to eat first," she muttered, and Natsu snickered before turning to lead the way back to Fairy Tail's guildhall.

* * *

"_Usually_, Fairy Tail's work consists of beating down people who bring harm to others, whether they be mythic or human," Mirajane told Lucy patiently, both seated across from one another at a table in a back corner where they wouldn't be bothered. Natsu was seated beside Mirajane, his eyes never leaving Lucy's face as he judged her emotions and expressions, curious to know what she thought. Mirajane's blue eyes glimmered with barely concealed amusement when Lucy stared at her anxiously, worried she'd have to do that.

"There's two reasons for that," Mirajane continued. "One, there are a lot of mythics out there who don't hold sanity." She tapped her head with a warm smile. "They're mindless creatures…hellhounds, djinns, the likes. They do only what they know to do, by no fault of their own, but it's up to those like us to protect mythics with less power than us and humans from them. Occasionally, there are the stronger ones, which are smart and manipulative – far more dangerous to deal with.

"Which brings us to the second reason: our guild has a fondness for fighting. So those are the kind of quests our guild usually receives and the kind that Natsu tends to take."

Natsu opened his mouth, but Lucy cut him off. "There's no way I can do something like that. I'd be killed in three seconds flat."

Natsu looked at her, insulted. "I wouldn't let you die," he protested, but Mirajane merely giggled and silenced them both with a gentle wave of her hand before reaching out to scratch Happy's ears.

The blue familiar purred beneath her touch as she continued her explanation of work in the guild.

"Of course, Fairy Tail is very well-known, and we receive good ratings for our work, no matter what the job is, so while we receive that kind of work more often than not, there are other types. Those are usually taken by our younger members, or our less powerful members." Mirajane smiled reassuringly at Lucy. "Those are what you'll choose from. It's mostly retrieval of things for various people, or special deliveries, or escort work, or sometimes even something a bit less concerning, like minor possessions or hauntings."

Lucy looked very unhappy by the prospect of working with a haunting, and Mirajane took note of that as she finally reached for the pile of paper, she'd brought with her to the conversation. She shuffled through various fliers, picking out a few, and then pushed them towards Lucy. "Here, I thought you'd like to pick it out. Natsu's quite adept at sneaking out with missions that are harder than they appear."

Natsu stuck his tongue out at her childishly as Lucy began to search through the work, her dark eyes skimming information with ease. She would occasionally make a weird expression, confused by something, but she pushed it quickly from her mind, focusing on something new.

"What about this one?" Lucy asked hesitantly, pushing one towards the pair. Both Mirajane and Natsu leaned over to look, Natsu with eagerness, Mirajane with care.

"A delivery mission," Mirajane, who'd done only quick skimming of each job before handing them over, said as she looked at it in more detail. "Not far, only to Hargeon…that's a good distance for your first job…and they want us, because the initial place the object is in is here in Magnolia…this sounds good to me." She handed it to Natsu, who eagerly snatched the paper from her hands, onyx eyes skimming the page.

Lucy knew that working for this guild with him was going to be a challenge from the second a slight pout appeared on his face. _"Which brings us to the second reason: our guild has a fondness for fighting. So those are the kind of quests our guild usually receives and the kind that Natsu tends to take." _Mirajane had said.

Which meant that Natsu was going to argue with just about every ounce of work she wanted to do for the time being.

Sensing the same argument brewing, Mirajane said nonchalantly, rising to her feet, "If Natsu chooses to take something different, let me know, and I'll find someone else to go with you, Lucy."

Natsu clamped his mouth shut and glared furiously at Mirajane for that, but she merely smiled warmly at Lucy, tapping the paper once. "Go to the address, show them your emblem, and they'll give you further instruction. When you're done delivering the item, they want you to deliver, bring the paper back to me, signed by the second person receiving the item, and I'll make sure you receive payment. Ten percent of your earnings goes to the guild, but the rest can be split between the pair of you." She smiled warmly at them both and then returned to her normal place behind the bar, humming as she went.

Feeling a little guilty about the irritation displayed on Natsu's face as he glared after her, smoke curling from his nostrils, Lucy offered, figuring that she owed him a little leeway since he'd already have to slow down whatever unusual schedule he usually had, "Maybe you can pick the next one?" He glanced at her, surprised. "So long as it's not too crazy, of course. And so long as this one goes well."

His lips twitched in amusement as he studied her for a few moments before nodding. "Okay," he agreed, relaxing into his seat a little further. He stretched out comfortably on the table, resting his chin on the wood and looking very much like the dozing Happy with his laziness.

The guildhall was quieting down as the evening progressed, and Lucy found herself grateful for it. She was exhausted after wandering around the beautiful town of Magnolia for the majority of the afternoon, and was even more grateful when Natsu suddenly yawned and spoke.

"We'll go tomorrow morning. S'too late to head out." Natsu watched her from beneath his eyelashes, eyelids dropping lazily. Lucy knew better than to believe the sleepy look; she could feel the massive energy that was hiding behind that look. "We'll have to get ya some weapons, since you can't use magic," he added suddenly, thoughtful.

Lucy stiffened a little. "Excuse me?"

He sat up a fraction and smirked widely. "Why do you think we get hired for deliveries and escorts? People would love to get their hands on that stuff. We might get attacked, and you're a liability without something to protect yourself with."

Lucy did her best not to be insulted at his word choice and pressed her mouth into a hard line. "I don't want anything to do with weapons," she said firmly. "I don't want to be in any situation that would require it."

"Well, sucks to be you," Natsu retorted rather irritably, not looking inclined to care what she wanted regarding the matter. "People are gonna come after you whether you like it or not." He met her gaze, and she furrowed her brow at the way that something seemed to nearly glow behind his eyes, shifting their color just a fraction. A trick of the light, she denied.

"You've got Marks, Lucy. And that makes you a target of anyone who hates dragons. And I can tell you, there's a good amount of people who do."

* * *

A hum left her mouth as she whisked around the corner of the small cottage, her arms cradling a rather large wooden bucket that was filled to the brim with water. She shivered at the brisk chill that washed over her body as she tried to hurry for the inside of the building without spilling anything. A soft curse left her lips as she nearly tripped, spilling a bit onto her front, and she winced at the icy cold.

Yukino Auguria ducked into her cottage the moment she could and sighed softly in relief as she kicked the door shut behind her, enjoying the warmth of the air within it. She checked a clock on the mantle of the small fireplace. One of her two constant companions would be joining she and the two cats curled up by the fire soon enough – likely the one not on a job for their guild.

She was relieved. Yukino rubbed her chest anxiously, remembering the sudden twist she'd sensed the day prior. She'd not understood what it was, and ever since it had happened, the spirits she had promised to protect – who in return had promised to protect her – had refused to come from where they remained. She had so many questions, and no answers, and knew without a doubt that the one who'd given her the piece of soul she treasured so dearly was worried about her. She could feel it, just as easily as she breathed.

As if reading her thoughts, something suddenly shifted in her chest, and a smile spread across her lips, amusement lighting her eyes with mirth. "Rogue," Yukino greeted in relief as the dragon seemed to drag himself effortless from the shadows, his eye nearly glowing a deadly crimson.

A sound low in his throat was his response, and she rolled her eyes when he narrowed his own at her. "What happened?" he demanded.

Yukino's lips twitched. He was a disaster, with a bruise splashed beneath his eye. He'd not rested in his attempt to get home. She put her hands on her hips for a moment in thought and then gestured to the wooden chairs tucked under the table she tended to at, her smile growing when a loud meow filled her ears and a green-furred cat dove right towards him. Rogue paused to scoop the cat up, smiling fondly at him before turning a sharp look on Yukino.

"Fine, fine," she said, and both retreated to drop into chairs. "I'm fine, by the way, nothing really happened that was bad. If it had, I would have dragged Sting here in an instant, and he would have known if something had happened to the Gate. It's just…" Yukino frowned as she perched herself on the edge of her chair, looking towards the west, where she knew the Gate resided, as massive and stationary as it had ever been. "There was something odd. I wasn't sure what it was…it couldn't have been too strange if Sting didn't come by, right? I was going to ignore it, but…" She touched the keys that hung from her belt, the metal warm beneath her fingers. "I can't use the keys."

Rogue's eyes were piercing as he narrowed them, leaning forward. "The spirits in them won't respond?"

She shook her head. "No. When I try, they burn." She showed him her sore fingers and a low sound rumbled deep in his chest, irritation crossing his features. "Did you feel anything about this time yesterday?"

"Yes," he admitted. "It was only for a moment, however. I didn't think much of it either. I'll speak with Sting," he added thoughtfully. "I believe it either has to do with the Marks," he gestured to the scales that had been splashed over her shoulders and neck, black as night, "or the Eclipse Gate."

Her face paled at the thought. "I hope it's not the Eclipse Gate…I don't think the gods or dragons would know what to do."

Rogue shook his head, ruffling the green cat's ears before placing him on the table. He meowed in protest as Rogue ran a hand through his hair, spinning around and striding for the door, seeming to slip into shadows as he went. "I'll check it out," he promised. "Stay indoors until Sting or I return."

Rogue vanished, and Yukino was left alone with her two friends' familiars, her dark eyes wide with concern.

* * *

_Look who showed up! And we have a first job incoming...it's not too exciting, but it has its moments. ;)_

_Just a warning: I'm going on a trip tomorrow, so I MIGHT not update next week. We'll see. ;)_

_Thanks to reviewers __(stranger1999, Kerasi, AlaskaHolmes90786, Anna-Mae1242, Inky-Paws, Alera33, Blood and Angst Lover, PinkFireandGOldenStars, and Treblemkr!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	9. Chapter 7

Lucy studied herself in the mirror within the room she'd been granted for the time being, hands on her hips. Her cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment over the fact that Mirajane, her sister, and another member of the guild, a seer named Cana, had all pooled funds and purchased her some clothes that were officially hers, and Lucy couldn't help but admit that she rather liked them.

A pair of black pants and a sleeveless white shirt with a blue vest-like piece that buttoned in the center of her chest and all went together well. Lucy was particularly fond of the leather boots she'd been given. They looked expensive, and she vowed to return the favor of each of the three women at some point before she went home, because she sure as hell planned on doing just that. She'd been given a heavy belt that supported a pouch to hang at her hip, to carry whatever she wanted though it had been laden down with medical supplies that could be used in a pinch.

The only thing she wasn't entirely sure about was the knife that the friendly Lisanna was holding, safely sheathed into a leather piece that would strap onto her thigh for easy access. It was a pretty weapon, Lucy supposed. She'd seen the wicked black blade, forged of something that was supposedly capable of killing even a demon, although she prayed to the stars above that she never came across a demon that needed killing.

Lucy took a deep breath and then spun around to face Lisanna, smiling. "Thanks, I love all of it." She patted a leg for emphasis, and Lisanna winked.

"Mira's fantastic at putting clothes together," she said happily. "Cana got her say," she added with a grimace, gesturing to the decent amount of cleavage. "But Mira figured it was okay since it wouldn't interfere with movement." Lucy put a hand over the revealed flesh, flustered, but decided to not say anything about it. Lisanna beamed at the boots. "Those were my idea. I have the same pair; they're great for missions and work, because they're super sturdy yet light."

Lucy lifted a foot and wiggled it, making a sound of agreement. She ran a hand through her mess of golden hair and then suddenly grinned as she came up with an idea. She ripped the lacy hem from the bottom of the shirt, earning a squawk of irritation from Lisanna, and put it between her teeth, using her hands to comb her hair up until it was in the proper position. She tied it up with quick efficiency and then smirked. "Ready to go."

"No, you're not," Lisanna chided, holding up the knife. "You need this."

"I don't want it!" Lucy knew she sounded like a pouting child, but she wanted nothing to do with the sharp point of a blade. "Isn't it illegal to stab people?"

Lisanna's eyebrows rose. "Of course it is. Unless your human, they're mythic, and they attacked you first."

Lucy struggled to come up with a good reason to _not_ take the blade, but she supposed there was a good point everyone was making. If someone came after her and someone else wasn't there to make sure that nothing happened…or if someone _was_ there and couldn't move fast enough… She sighed. "Give it to me," she huffed, holding her hand out. Lisanna handed it over and Lucy, with instruction from the other woman, strapped the blade to her thigh, wishing she didn't have to.

"Done!" Lucy declared and Lisanna laughed. "Will that jacket I have work? It's kind of cold out."

"Yes," Lisanna said. Her voice was firm, confident. "Natsu's cuffs should be enough." She tapped her own Fairy Tail armband with a smile. "And if for some reason he chooses _now_ to start wearing a coat, then that hair of his will give away who he is. He's incredibly well-recognized throughout Fiore, mostly for being Igneel's son."

Lucy nodded to herself in thought before folding her arms, immediately feeling the odd way that band seemed to feel her bicep. She rolled her eyes when impatience suddenly flooded her a moment before there was a muffled shout through the door. "C'mon," Natsu said with a keening whine in his voice, "I want to go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lucy hissed, and Lisanna giggled, opening the door for her and ushering her out. Natsu, nearly pressed to the door, hastily retreated a few steps, a hand on Happy's back to help him balance on his shoulder. He took a moment to critically skim the clothes Lucy was wearing, as if judging if they'd be good for work, and then nodded before excitedly spinning on his heel.

"Let's go!" he said cheerfully, and Lucy rolled her eyes again, grabbing her jacket before following.

Lisanna followed them downstairs to rejoin the rest of the guild, and Mirajane whisked around the side of the bar to come and meet them at the bottom of the steps. "You look lovely, Lucy!"

"Thanks," Lucy said shyly, flushing. "Thank you again for the clothes, Mirajane."

"Mira," she corrected with a wink before turning a stern look to Natsu, who was bouncing on his sandaled heels. "You take good care of her while you're out," she warned. "I got word from Rogue this morning that something weird happened with the Eclipse Gate two nights ago," she glanced quickly to Lucy, "and then I heard from those in Hargeon that a hellhound's been running around preying on the road from here to there."

Natsu's lips curved into a massive grin. "I hope it finds us – _ow_, Mira!" he snapped when she slapped the back of his head sharply, taking note of Lucy's shocked expression. "We'll be fine, stuff like that doesn't come anywhere near me usually," he grumbled, shooting a small glare at Mirajane.

Lucy rolled her eyes and slung her jacket on, not hesitating to zip it up. She eyed him suspiciously after that, not entirely believing what he'd said. Mirajane nodded, however, seeming to trust that and she planted her hands on Lucy's shoulders, smiling warmly. "You'll be fine," she promised. "It's just a delivery mission. Do you have your paper?"

"No," Lucy admitted, "Natsu has it."

"Give it," Lisanna ordered the pink-haired dragon, and he grumbled as he handed it over, pushing it into Lucy's hands gently. She folded it neatly and tucked it into the pouch at her hip, and then pushed her hands into her pockets.

"Can we go now?" Natsu looked ready to grab Lucy by the arm and drag her out, annoyed. His impatience buzzed in her chest, and she glared at him, rubbing her chest a little and earning a smug look in return.

"Yes," Mirajane said with a shake of her head, "you can go now. Be safe! And take –"

"I know who we're taking," interrupted Natsu, grabbing Lucy's wrist gently and pulling her towards the doors. "See ya!" he added over his shoulder, and Mirajane waved, looking concerned.

"Wait," Lucy said as she was dragged outside. She could see her breath in the air as they walked along the side of the guildhall. "What do you mean you 'know who we're taking?'"

"You can't expect us to _walk_ all the way to Hargeon, can you?" Natsu said, rolling his eyes. He released her arm and practically bounced his way around the corner of the stone building to a smaller court yard. Lucy recognized the strange smell of animals immediately and nearly stopped when he ducked into a stable-like space without hesitation.

She'd ridden horses before. Her guardian had made her, thinking it would be useful for some reason or another. Lucy hadn't been particularly good at it, either. In fact, she remembered a few particularly nasty falls in which she'd ended up at a hospital. She swallowed thickly, nervous, and followed Natsu inside when he shouted her name impatiently.

She _did_ stop, however, when she saw what resided within that stable. Horses, of course, some with their heads hanging over the stalls they lived in, but other animals, too. Towards the back, where Natsu was heading, there were deer-like creatures with massive antlers that towered above their large heads, blinking blankly at them. And down another hall-like space was a darker area, and Lucy shivered, realizing there was a predator's eyes reflecting back at her.

"C'mon!" Natsu called and Lucy hurried after him, not eager to learn what the animal in the dark space was. He watched her as she joined him, lips twitching at her worry. "Salutem," he announced, gesturing to what might have been the largest of the animals there. "He's a stag, and you're gonna take him."

Lucy stared blankly at the animal. Its shoulder was well-over her head, even nearly topping Natsu's. "Are you serious?" she said faintly.

"Do you _want_ to walk?" Natsu challenged and she shook her head, biting her lip and thinking of her car. She'd have much rather had a car instead…at least cars didn't suddenly decide they didn't want to do what you wanted them to do…

Still. She didn't have much of a choice. There were no cars here. So, Lucy sighed and extended a hand. Salutem politely lowered his large head to snuffle at her fingers, his damp nose brushing gently over her skin. He blinked at her with those large brown eyes and then snorted.

"He's the easiest one of everything in here," Natsu said, getting to work on grabbing things they'd need. Lucy hung back, watching as he lifted heavy looking leather saddles down from a rack and gathered odd looking bridles with heavy bits attached to them. He grabbed something that looked like a basket – for Happy, she guessed, for the cat perked up at the sight of it. "He's the only one who won't get mean if you do something wrong."

"So, you're giving me an easy one," Lucy mused, "because you don't think I've ever ridden a large animal before?"

Natsu paused, looking back at her, interested. "_Have_ you?"

"Horses," she said, gesturing to the animals behind them. "But not in years."

"Then you get Salutem."

Natsu was efficient and quick in his work, dragging a smaller but irritable stag from its stall and tacking it up. He did the same for Salutem, and then handed the reins mindlessly to Lucy so he could eagerly pack everything up. "You get Happy," he declared, a mischievous look in his eyes as he planted the basket piece on Salutem's hindquarters, knowing that Lucy didn't care overly much for the cat.

"Thanks," Lucy said sarcastically, but said nothing else about the matter, instead eyeing Salutem's nastily sharp antlers and hoping she didn't poke out her eye. Natsu led his mount from the stables and Lucy hesitated before doing the same for hers, following him at a short distance. He waited until she was outside to close the door and then smirked when he caught sight of Lucy looking at Salutem's high back in irritation.

"Stop laughing," she hissed without looking at him.

"I'm not," he said innocently, and she threw him a half-hearted glare.

"Like hell you're not," she said. "I can feel every goddamn emotion you have, and you think it's funny that I can't climb up on my own." She put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Could you stop laughing and help me since you're so eager to get a move on?"

"Sure, sure," agreed the snickering dragon, still smirking as he approached her, leaving his stag where he was standing. Lucy, knowing what was coming, quickly scooped up Happy and put him in the basket before gripping what she could of the saddle. Natsu braced his hands on her waist and with surprising ease, nearly tossed her up so, grabbing her ankle so she didn't go flying over the other side as she swung her leg over. Salutem didn't move an inch.

Natsu lost the amusement as she situated herself and let out a puff of air. "You good?" he questioned as he went to work with the stirrups and ensuring the saddle wouldn't slide off.

"Fine," she confirmed, looking down at him. She watched as he swiftly rounded Salutem's hindquarters, checking the other side. She furrowed her brow. "How often do you do this? Use the animals, I mean."

"Not a lot," he admitted, nodding. He continues speaking as he hoisted himself with ease onto his own mount, which skittered irritably beneath him, huffing. "I like walking. But Mira said that you humans aren't too good at it for long distances."

Lucy hesitated, and then said with a frown, "But aren't you a dragon? I thought dragons were supposed to be…big. Scaly. With wings." Curiosity filled her when she felt a stab of what she thought was worry, possibly wariness. But rather than saying anything about those things he apparently thought she wouldn't notice, he shrugged.

"They are," he said, flashing her a grin. They set off, and Lucy grimaced at the odd way the stag moved beneath her, as if constantly ready to leap forward, his hindquarters bunched beneath him as he lowered his massive head. People moved aside for them, not at all surprised by the sight of such large deer-like creatures striding down the cobbled streets of Magnolia.

Natsu continued, cocking his head in thought. "My dad likes to keep that form. So do the older dragons. We blend in better with the other mythics and humans like this though." His onyx gaze briefly rested on hers before looking forward. "The others that left the nest…they haven't used that form since we left."

"How many are there that left?" Lucy asked, thinking back at what she'd read. Her heart lurched nervously when she thought of one of them, who would destroy the city of Old Crocus in three years' time. She wondered if she'd be around to learn why. She couldn't say that she hoped as much. She wanted to be long gone by the time that destructive occurrence happened.

"Five," he told her confidently. "Me, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue." He listed the names off with ease. Irritation snatched at his tone when he said Gajeel's name, although he didn't explain further. Lucy took note of that; she'd not mention this Gajeel person again. "We're cousins," Natsu suddenly added, this time sounding rather proud of it.

Rather than responding or even reacting in a positive manner, Lucy felt a stab of sympathy for he and the other four dragons. It earned her a sharp, curious look on her companion's part as he guided her expertly through the streets to their first stop.

Lucy bit her lip, unable to help the concern that suddenly slammed through her. It was her own, and she knew that Natsu could feel it, because he was staring at her openly, clearly waiting for an explanation that she wasn't going to give.

Three years. In three years or so, something would upset one of the five dragons enough that they'd demolish Old Crocus – something that seemed far more likely and easy with magic and mythics brought into play. And though she didn't know Natsu very well just yet, she had no desire to see him or anyone else of the Fairy Tail guild hurt. They were good people from what she'd seen so far.

Lucy tightened her grip on Salutem's reins and the stag didn't react except for a flick of an ear. She'd once wondered how one person could raze a city to the ground. She had yet to see the entirety of a dragon's power, and she couldn't say she wanted to, but…the sheer amount of energy and the way Natsu played with fire…

If all of the dragons played with fire like that, then there was no way that anyone would be able to _stop_ a dragon.

Lucy took a deep breath, feeling guilty as she tried to tell herself it would be fine, that she had no intentions of being around when that event came to pass. She would be safe in the future. Even if all of these people were alive and breathing…even if they were no longer _just_ history, but people she'd spoken to and interacted with.

They were still history, she corrected herself.

And she had no intention of rewriting the future.

* * *

The person who'd posted the job was a kind old woman, who smiled warmly and welcomed them into her small shop. Lucy looked around with interest at the variety of objects. "This is an antique shop," she breathed, excitement creeping in. Her fingers itched to touch everything in sight, but she forced them to remain at her sides. Everything here was old to her. This world she found herself in was old.

But that had absolutely nothing on some of the items here. There was a vase that looked like it came from the times after the Demonic Wars, a piece of jewelry that was even older…and being watched very greedily by a sharp-eyed Natsu.

The woman, resting a lovingly wrapped package on the wooden counter, chuckled at the looks on their faces. "Yes, my dear, it is," she said kindly to Lucy. "I'm a fan of old things, and find that taking care of and selling them to others is a fun way to occupy my time. Is there anything you'd be interested in purchasing? I'll keep it until you return and if you do a good job with the deliver, I'll give a discount."

Lucy blinked at her in surprise, and then jumped when Natsu immediately jabbed a finger at the golden necklace. It was a delicate item, with a beautifully crafted chain of gold. A sapphire had been planted in a gold setting, and Lucy had no doubt that it was all real. "I'll pay full price for that when we get back," he told the old woman firmly.

Her lips curved into a warm smile. "Of course, Mr. Dragneel," she said happily. "Thank you for your generosity as always." Lucy eyed him in confusion and she chuckled again. "Mr. Dragneel is one of my best customers," she informed Lucy. "I was very pleased to receive word that he'd be taking my job posting. He has a fondness for anything gold." Her eyes lingered on Lucy's hair with amusement. "I see that has spread from inanimate objects now a days?"

Lucy flushed and Natsu wrinkled his nose, somewhat confused by what she meant. "No," Lucy said hastily. "Coincidence there." She glanced at the dragon out of the corner of her eye, who watched critically as their client gently removed the necklace from its place, not seeming affected by the comment whatsoever. "I guess the stories were true," she mused to Natsu when the woman disappeared into the back momentarily. "In my time, there's all these storybooks about princesses and dragons and knights. The dragons always have a hoard of gold."

Natsu scowled at her. "We don't all hoard the same thing, first of all, and second, who the hell is writing stories that give away our secrets?"

"Err, they don't give away your secrets." Lucy gave him an apologetic grimace. "Um, actually, the dragons are usually killed in those stories." Natsu bristled, and she hastily changed the subject. "But do you all hoard valuables then?"

Natsu, still annoyed, gave a gruff, "Sort of. I don't think diamonds are very valuable, but Sting sure as hell does."

Lucy chose not to think about how much value a dragon's hoard likely added up to as she turned her attention on the old woman when she came back out. "Anything you want put away, my dear?" she asked Lucy again.

Lucy bit her lip as she eyed the objects within the room. "Not really," she admitted, nervous about the idea of owning anything that might end up broken. "I'd love to purchase something, but…I don't have a place to stay at the moment, so… I'm new, and this is my first job."

"Oh! Then you must not have- I have the perfect thing for you, my dear." She beamed at Lucy and then shuffled around with something behind the counter. A moment later, she withdrew something and gingerly placed it on the counter. Lucy and Natsu both leaned forward to peer at it with interest.

Natsu suddenly stiffened, nostrils flaring. "You shouldn't have this," he said, voice darkening into a low, angry growl. "How'd you get this?"

The woman offered an apologetic smile as she watched him gently pick up the polished gold cuff with ancient symbols carved into it. "I thought you might be angry on your father's part, Mr. Dragneel. I apologize. I found it in a black-market a few weeks ago and meant to give it to you after I'd perfected the cleaning of it. I think he wouldn't mind your friend having it though. She resembles his Marked One quite closely, you know."

"Does she?" Natsu eyed Lucy and she lifted a brow at him.

"This belonged to Igneel's Marked One?" Lucy said, caught by surprise as realization struck her. "She was human?" For the arm band labeled one as such, although Lucy didn't understand the ancient looking marks carved into the band. She'd been under the impression that everyone who was famous in the history books was a mythic at this point.

Natsu pressed his mouth into a hard line, struggling to figure out what to do. "Yeah," he said sharply, "and she was a queen. It's on there." He jabbed a finger at the carvings. "She really shouldn't be wearing that."

"I can buff those out," the woman offered reluctantly.

"We'll take it," Lucy said to her, shaking her head when Natsu opened his mouth to bark out a furious protest. Feeling what felt like true anger gathering in her chest, Lucy rubbed it and said calmly to her companion, "I don't need to wear it, but…surely we should take it? You can put it wherever you keep your other things. For Igneel."

Natsu debated before grumbling, "You can have it." He made a face. "Don't buff out the marks. Just disguise 'em with a shield." Catching sight of Lucy's startled look, he said, "It's safer on you then in my hoard." Natsu gave a huff. "At least I can keep an eye on it all the time until I get it to Igneel someday."

The woman nodded, gently picking the cuff back up and smiling at him. "Of course. I'll have it ready for pick up with your other purchase when you return, Mr. Dragneel, Miss. Now off with you! My partner is expecting that delivery by tonight!"

Lucy picked the package up and tucked it securely in her arm. "Thank you," she said honestly to the old woman, who smiled warmly in response.

"Any time," my dear she called as Natsu and Lucy left. A furrow appeared in her brow when the light washing in through a window caught Lucy's hair just before she'd disappeared outside, turning it a brilliant glowing gold. "Any time…"

* * *

_Off they go on their job! We got some stuff happening soon. Not big, but stuff._

_Thanks for your patience! I had a ton of fun on my trip and am sad to be back, but eager to show up some more ODAS. ;)_

_Blood and Angst Lover, regarding Yukino and the keys...she only has her two! _

_Lovetoreadff, regarding times...everything is in X794 now. :)_

_Thanks to reviewers __(19vanelkc, Anna-Mae1242, Blood and Angst Lover, Inky-Paws, Alera33, Forbidden-Hanyou, Kerasi, stranger1999, PinkFireandGoldenStars, itsxoi, Lovetoreadff, and xHallowedFangirlx!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	10. Chapter 8

"That's Hargeon?" Lucy said, unable to believe what she was seeing. The Hargeon of her time was a huge and immensely populated area, well-known for its beaches and businesses. A popular location to live, almost as big as Crocus. "You've got to be kidding me. It's _tiny_."

Natsu stared at her, squinting, and tried to figure out if he should be insulted or not. It wasn't his home, but it was his time that they were both standing in – or sitting in, he supposed, reminded of where he was when the stag he rode upon lurched irritably beneath him. "It's still pretty big," he said, deciding on a calm protest. "It's bigger than Magnolia."

"Still," she muttered, and he fought back the irked glare he wanted to give her. He was still bothered by the fact that she'd be wearing something that didn't belong to her, that he _knew _would make Igneel even angrier with him than he already was. Even if he'd given her the order to take it, it still felt wrong. That had belonged to what was the equivalent of his family, even if he didn't remember a thing about the queen his father had loved so dearly.

Lucy ignored his grumbling and looked to him with shining brown eyes. "Can we go explore a little? After we've delivered the package? I'm tired of riding, I want to walk around a bit, and we could get something to eat. Not that I have any money," she muttered guiltily.

Despite his agitation with her, Natsu's lips kicked up at the corners. "We'll have to stay the night here," warned Natsu, though he knew that Lamia Scale wouldn't hesitate to offer a place for them to stay. Well, at least they wouldn't hesitate to offer _Lucy_ a place to stay.

"That's fine." She gave an eager squirm in the saddle and Happy meowed in agreement from the basket he'd been sprawled out in for the hours it had taken them to get from Magnolia to Hargeon. Natsu snorted, unintentionally allowing smoke to curl around his face as her excitement crept through his veins again.

He considered that as they started forward, following the main road towards the port town. It was strange to him, still, the fact that he could feel everything that someone else felt. But it wasn't strange enough to make him uncomfortable. It was as easy as breathing, which he thought strange considering he knew little about Lucy. He eyed her at that thought; he'd pry some information from her later.

He knew that his quick change of moods made her uncomfortable, though, and he felt a little bad about it though he didn't care to change his attitude or even try to stop those changes. They were a part of who he was, and she'd have to get used to them. He'd always been odd in that regard, he'd been told by many people. Igneel had been at the top of that list throughout the years.

_"So quick to anger," _he remembered the old dragon once commenting. _"Yet just as quick to appease. So easy to excite, yet just as easy to calm. So eager for fights, yet just as eager to help. You expect much, and live up to expectations in return. And yet…despite all of this, Natsu, you lack in what matters most. You like, but you don't love. Your vengeance knows no bounds, and you lack the ability to forgive those who fail you, or hurt those you view as 'yours.'" _

Igneel wasn't wrong, he supposed. He remembered that he'd once felt things like normal people, but he supposed that had come to an end when he'd become what he was now. He liked things. He could laugh and truly feel the entertainment and amusement. He could have fun. He even liked helping people. But he didn't _care_ for them, not like he'd seen Mirajane care for her siblings or Levy for the iron dragon she'd managed to wrap around her finger. And he didn't forgive those who betrayed him. He felt no desire to try and understand the motives of others. It just wasn't something he could do.

He faked it fairly well, to avoid uncomfortable situations. He didn't want others to feel discomfort towards him about such things. He wanted them to like him, too. He didn't take pleasure in hurting others, like others he'd prefer not to mention. He just…didn't feel what others felt.

So sometimes, despite being perfectly at home with Lucy's weird emotions radiating through him, there'd be moments. Things he didn't understand. The fear and confusion he understood. He felt both of those, although the fear was rare. But sometimes, there were glimpses of other feelings. Something that came from something he didn't have in the core of himself, and he was quickly finding himself invested in understanding it, because it was interesting and almost like a game. He wanted to figure out things that Lucy was feeling, so he could pick at her brain and figure out what made her feel them-

"Natsu!" The exclamation of his name dragged him from his thoughts and Natsu patiently looked to Lucy. She was waving the map she'd been keeping in the pouch at her hip around, her lips curved into a smile. Despite the fact that she had claimed to want to leave consistently, she looked entirely at home with her situation.

That was another odd thing, Natsu thought, squinting at her. She couldn't decide if she was happy to be there or not.

"I can't figure out where we are," she admitted, thrusting the map towards him. He narrowly grabbed it before it fell to the ground below. "Hargeon looks different from the one I know, and there are a bunch of different shops that don't exist in my time."

Natsu rolled his eyes a little and expertly skimmed the map. It had been included with the flyer, meant to lead them to the delivery location. "The shops in an alley off of the main street," he said, knowing precisely where it was upon looking at it. He tucked the map into his pocket and turned his stag away from the direction they'd been heading. "Come on, this way's shorter."

He guided Lucy down the main street of Hargeon, people moving aside to make way for the stags that trotted past. No one seemed bothered by them, even as Lucy nearly steered Salutem right into a person, too busy looking around. Natsu kept an eye on her after that, knowing Makarov and Mirajane wouldn't appreciate such a thing actually happening.

"There it is," Natsu said, pointing to a shop front. He'd never been to the shop himself, but it looked decent enough. A small bakery, although Natsu couldn't for the life of him figure out what they would have ordered from an antique shop for a bakery. Some kind of decorative piece, perhaps?

He swung off of his stag and took hold of the reigns when it tried to bolt, temperamental and glaring at him. Natsu scowled at it, admitting he probably should have taken a different one that wouldn't have caused so many problems.

He turned to Lucy, watching carefully as she swung off, too. She hissed softly when she hit the ground harshly, knees stinging from impact. He winced when a stab went through his legs, as if he'd been the one to do it. A slight frown encompassed his face; that wasn't supposed to happen, he thought, narrowing his eyes. He'd have to see if that was normal when Wendy got back from whatever job she'd taken.

"Ow," she grumbled, and Salutem swung his massive head around to inspect what she was doing when she squawked, having been subjected unexpectedly to Happy's weight. The feline sprang lightly from her shoulder and straight into Natsu's waiting arms.

"Hey, little buddy," Natsu said quietly and then snatched Salutem's reins from Lucy's hand, expertly tying the pair to a ring attached to the outside of the bakery for that reason in particular. "Got the package?"

"Of course." Lucy shifted through the saddlebags and withdrew the package. She tucked it securely under her arm and then glanced over her shoulder when Natsu moved around her to duck into the bakery. She followed close behind him, looking around the small building as they stepped inside.

"I like it," Lucy murmured under her breath, barely audible even to him. Natsu snorted softly, silently agreeing. His stomach rumbled at the smell of freshly baked bread and pastries, and he eyed a display case longingly before tapping the bell that would bring someone to the counter.

As expected, a young man ducked out. He faltered at the sight of the odd-looking pair, but locked his gaze onto Natsu's Fairy Tail armband and smiled warmly. "You must be the ones bringing my artifact," he said aloud, leaning on the counter. "My grandmother sent word you'd be here eventually."

Natsu nudged Lucy forward with his elbow and she offered a polite smile to the man, who suddenly smiled even brighter. Natsu's lips twitched when a hint of wariness appeared in the back of his mind. "Yes," she said, gesturing for Natsu to pull out the paper they needed to get signed. She gingerly placed the wrapped package onto the counter. "And here it is. If you'd mind?" she asked, gesturing now to the paper when Natsu put it on the counter.

"Of course." The young man quickly found something to write with. Lucy's eyes followed the quill with fascination as he scrawled out a signature. It made Natsu roll his eyes. She was so _interested _in _everything_. It was just a quill, and she was acting like someone had presented her with the rarest of gems.

"Here you are," said their client, pushing the paper back towards Lucy. Lucy plucked it up and folded it neatly, pushing it into the pouch at her hip with a quick word of thanks, eager to get out into the port town to explore. "Is that all?"

"Yes," she said. She glanced to Natsu to double-check, and he nodded. They were done. They'd give the signatures to Mirajane, who would deal with the financial aspect. "Thank you." She turned to leave and Natsu turned to go with her, but both were stopped when he spoke again, this time sounding rather hopeful.

"Are you going to be in Hargeon for long?" he asked.

Amusement spilled through Lucy, and Natsu furrowed his brow in puzzled confusion, looking between the pair. The hell was going on _now_? He couldn't even begin to understand why Lucy was feeling so playful as she leaned forward a little bit.

Then the young man's eyes lit with a spark that Natsu had seen before and he immediately knew what was going on. He didn't bother to muffle the groan of annoyance that left him. They didn't have _time_ for flirting! He was hungry, Lucy wanted to explore, and he still had to track down someone from Lamia Scale and make sure a few people weren't around so that he could hang out at their guildhall for the night without causing problems.

Lucy sent him a glare when she felt his impatience and Natsu glared right back, trying to shove more of it at her. They didn't have time for this. As if sensing that there was no point in pushing him too hard with the matter, Lucy smiled kindly at the man and said gently, "Sorry, but no. We're leaving first thing in the morning. We were just here to drop off this delivery."

Natsu didn't think he'd ever seen someone look so disappointed as they left.

* * *

Natsu decided it would be best that they tracked down Lamia Scale first; better to get that situated before they did anything else. It'd make it less pressing later. He guided Lucy through the streets, rolling his eyes as she studied the buildings as she had in Magnolia.

It was only when she caught sight of a beautifully built stone building that he said, "That's Lamia Scale's guildhall. They're the guild here. You're gonna have to go in and see if I can go in."

"Why?" Lucy demanded, looking at him in confusion.

Natsu shrugged and admitted, "They've got a goddess and ice spirit who don't like me. Lyon doesn't like me because Gray doesn't – they grew up together," he added, when Lucy frowned. "And I offended the goddess a while back. You're gonna want to find her though. She might know something about what happened, even if Gildarts and Jellal don't."

In other words, Lucy thought, perking up, she might know how Lucy could get home.

Natsu suddenly stopped his stag and stared sharply at her, those onyx eyes becoming irritated slits as he shifted through what she was feeling. She blinked when suspicion and a sharp jab of fury that vanished as quickly as it had come slammed through her. "You know you're not leaving, right?"

"Excuse me?" challenged Lucy a little angrily in response.

He met that challenge head on, a glint appearing in his eyes, and Lucy realized he was likely looking for an argument at this point. Too late, she'd fallen head first into the trap. "You're not going home. You can't. You have a piece of my soul, magic, whatever. You can't just leave. It'd either destroy that part of me or do what it did to my dad. He rampaged for weeks and months after his Marked One died."

Lucy stared at him for a few moments, and Salutem shifted unhappily beneath her at the change in air about them. Lucy even felt it, and she briefly wondered if it was Natsu as she said evenly, "You can't make me stay here. There's two of us in this equation, Natsu, and I have a time to get back to." She had no one, really, to be with there, but it was her time, and she couldn't say she wanted to stay in a time where carrying a weapon was considered necessary.

Natsu glared openly at her, a shadow crossing behind his eyes. Lucy felt true anger sweep through her, a rage that seemed endless, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. He suddenly stilled, and then slowly turned in his saddle, growling.

"Natsu?" she questioned, and he shushed her, his gaze narrowed. Lucy would have normally been insulted by such a thing, but this time, kept her mouth. She could hear nothing. No sign of people out and about, as if they'd all vanished. The streets were empty, and she and Natsu were the only ones out and about. Happy hissed in his basket, and Lucy turned to look around, too, as Natsu scanned the area around them, wariness flooding them both.

A piercing scream suddenly filled the air, and dread crept through Lucy's chest. She instinctively reached out to catch Natsu's wrist, fingers trembling. "What's that?"

He shook her off, letting flames curl between his fingers. The sky was darker, he realized, eyeing the setting sun. "A banshee, maybe," he said, listing mythics under his breath. "Vampire? No, it's daytime still…s'a bunch of possibilities… the hell is one doing in Hargeon like this though? Normally Lamia Scale would have-"

A screech was suddenly ripped from Lucy's chest as she was yanked rather sharply from Salutem's saddle by the shadowed hand that took hold of her ankle. Salutem balked, bellowing, and Lucy's scream cut off as she hit the paved ground hard enough that the breath was driven from her and she saw stars. Salutem cried out again and then bolted, disappearing down the street in a series of bounding leaps.

A breathless shriek of terror left her when the black, shadowed figure leaned over her, parting its jaws to show off rows and rows of long jagged teeth that were stained. Hot breath that reeked of rotting flesh washed over her as jaws parted unbelievingly wide, aiming to bite off her head.

Rage seeped through Lucy's veins, blocking out her fear, as Natsu instinctively threw himself from his own mount, which fled after Salutem in an instant. He hit the ground, fire blazing around his body in every direction. The heat was sweltering, and the shadowed figure flinched away from the light, hissing.

Natsu amped up the heat, snarling right back at it. Instincts he'd not dealt with in some time began to threaten to sneak out of the compartments he'd shoved them into centuries ago, and he took just a second to shove them down before dropping his jaw and unleashing a jet of sweltering flames from the back of his throat. He kept a close eye on Lucy, who sobbed and threw her arms up in front of her face to protect them from the flames. He winced when blisters formed along one arm simply because of the heat.

The shadow person screamed as it dissolved into nothing, vanishing from sight.

There was a moment of silence as the sky lightened to what it was supposed to be, and Natsu let out a gust of air, proud of the work he'd done even as he felt Lucy's fear driving a stake through him. He found he was no longer too angry at her as he moved to stand over, peering down at her. "You good?"

Tears streaked her cheeks, her dark eyes wide with shock. She was as white as a sheet, her lips trembling, and when she accepted the hand he offered to pull her up, he could feel her shaking like a leaf.

"Lucy," he prodded after a moment, gently poking her arm. "Are you good or not? Bites from shadow people get nasty infections, so-"

"I'm not hurt." She breathed the words, her voice cracking. "I just…oh, my." She looked as if she was going to pass out. Natsu hoped she didn't. He didn't care much for people who couldn't handle themselves in situations like this. She took a few more heartbeats to gather herself, and he could feel that fear that drove a wedge in her sanity being shoved back, replaced with reluctant acceptance he didn't understand.

"What was that?" she finally got out.

"Shadow person. Kind of like evil spirits," he mused, scratching the back of his pink-haired head thoughtfully. "Dunno what they're doing in the middle of Hargeon…you tend to find 'em in shadowy places. Used to be kept in check by the Celestial Realm, 'cause they're enemies, but when the Celestial Realm closed off a few centuries ago, they got out of hand. Still. Weird to see 'em out here." Natsu narrowed his eyes in the direction of Lamia Scale's guildhall, which was way too close to where the attack had been for it to be normal. He could see people emerging from the building, someone running down the street towards them to investigate what had happened.

"Okay." Her whisper had him looking back to the girl he'd supposedly Marked. Her voice was soft, her eyes still round with fear and shock, although it was fading. "That's not normal?"

"No. Stuff like that doesn't show up in towns." He didn't know why he was trying so hard to make her feel better. She'd really annoyed him with the realization that she'd intended to leave, no matter what Makarov had said about her being unable to.

"Oh, thank the heavens," she breathed, "I don't think I'd leave the Fairy Tail guildhall ever again if that was the case."

Natsu's lips twitched when he saw her shift so that her hand was touching the blade Lisanna had given her. She'd mentioned not liking it on their way to Hargeon; he could feel the relief that flooded her at the comforting weight of it now. "C'mon," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her towards the guildhall. "Let's go."

Her hand didn't leave the hilt of that blade for a second as they walked towards Lamia Scale.

* * *

_The shadow people! I've used them in several pieces of writing and always bring them back as my worst nightmare (Shattered Dreams and To the Stars and Back in particular). You haven't seen the last of them. ;)_

_Blood and Angst Lover, regarding the dragons...that should be revealed at some point. I don't want to spoil too much, but I know it pops up eventually. :D_

_XHallowedFangirlx, regarding mounts...just to clarify, they're riding stags! :) The guild has horses, and Lucy has ridden them previously (well, in the future, lol), but Natsu (and others) favor the deer. _

_Thanks to reviewers (xHallowedFangirlx, PinkFireandGoldenStars, stranger1999, Kerasi, AlaskaHolmes90786, Blood and Angst Lover, 19vanelkc, Anna-Mae1242, Inky-Paws, KJacket, Yoru no Nx, Off topic, Forbidden-Hanyou, and itsxoi!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	11. Chapter 9

Lucy sipped at the cup of tea pressed into her hands, grateful that despite everything that had turned upside down on her, at least there was this. Comforting, familiar tea. Which tasted even better than the tea of her time, she noted, letting out a loose breath as she watched from the table she was seated at.

After the shadow person had been dealt with, she'd been greeted by a few Lamia Scale members. But when she'd turned around, Natsu was nowhere to be found. A hint of uncertainty had flooded her, although she knew instinctively that he was still somewhere in Hargeon. She didn't entirely know how she knew, but she did.

Lamia Scale seemed nice enough. She'd been introduced to a few members, including the polite Jura and a thoughtful Chelia, who Lucy had been informed was the goddess of wind. She was good friends with Natsu's cousin, Lucy had found out. The ice spirit Natsu had mentioned was nowhere around – apparently, he was meeting with Gildarts, who'd Lucy had forgotten would be in town. Perhaps she and Natsu could track him down later, to question about the shadow person.

Which, according to the few members of Lamia Scale she'd spoken to about the matter – apparently, most were waiting for Natsu to come back after she'd mentioned him – was unusual. No one had sensed it until it was in the middle of Hargeon, Lucy had gathered, and it worried her that such a thing had happened.

It couldn't be coincidence, she mused, planting her chin on her curled fist. Not when they claimed there'd not been a shadow person in Hargeon for decades. Not when she, who had fallen through time, had set foot into the town only hours before. She didn't like to think that it was all about her, this situation. But something in her gut told her it was her that had dragged the creature to them.

After all, a member of the Lamia Scale guild had whispered when he'd thought Lucy couldn't hear, what creature in its right mind would attack a dragon? Just how odd was she that it had dared to do so right under Natsu's nose?

Lucy pressed her mouth into a hard line. Was there something wrong with her that drew such things to her? She hoped not. She couldn't stand the idea of such a creature putting its hands on her again. Her skin was still numb where it had touched, though that would apparently fade. She'd not dared to ask for too much information on shadow people; that could wait until Natsu came back.

Lucy pushed her tea away, stomach roiling, and then jumped when a yawning Natsu suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere, sliding into a chair across from her. He set Happy on the table between them. The blue-furred feline, looking a little worse for the wear, lashed his tail and settled down, giving him a reproachful look.

So that's where he'd been, Lucy mused, not saying anything though she lifted her brows in a small greeting. Hunting down their mounts and Happy. From the scratches on his arms, it had been a fight, but the lack of agitation and smug satisfaction told her he'd been successful in the endeavor. She decided against stating the obvious and instead studied him for a moment before simply reaching for her tea. Her hands were still shaking, she realized with a scowl. _Damn it_. She wasn't this ridiculous, she told herself.

But she could still feel the heat of that thing's breath, the icy numbness that had crept through her veins accompanied by anger from the one next to her – anger that she realized was still thrumming somewhere within him, although it was mostly overwhelmed with a calm thoughtfulness as he considered what had happened.

Lucy suddenly realized that a few people were giving Natsu accusing looks and moving away, to other tables. "Why don't they like you?" she demanded, glancing to Natsu. He looked stunned, as if it was the last thing he'd expected her to say. "You mentioned that the one guy didn't like you because Gray didn't, and that you offended the wind goddess…" she trailed off. "What did you do to offend Chelia?"

Natsu cleared his throat awkwardly, sheepishly smiling at her. "I called her an old witch who was worthless and couldn't compare to Grandeeney, and that she had no right being friends with Wendy. Grandeeney's Wendy's mother," he added when Lucy looked confused by the name. "And I stand by it!" he added. "She's a goddess, and she might be older than the dragons, but the dragons are way better at everything."

"You need to apologize," Lucy said firmly, and he gave a small sputter of outrage at the idea. "You have no business being so rude. Why did you tell her that?"

"Because she couldn't fix Happy when he was hurt the last time I came here," Natsu said, "and I didn't do anything wrong."

Lucy stared at him in exasperation. "Natsu, that was highly offensive, and she didn't do anything. She said she couldn't help Happy, and clearly the cat turned out fine-"

"_Familiar_," interrupted Natsu, "he's a _familiar_!"

"-so, you owe her an apology. Would you have rather she tried to show off and hurt him more instead?" Lucy continued as if her companion hadn't interrupted her. Lucy folded her arms and gave him a sharp look that reminded him surprisingly of Grandeeney herself when one of her siblings were being rather ridiculous. "Seriously. What are you? A child?"

Natsu wrinkled his nose in disapproval, growling under his breath for a few moments. Finally, he just huffed under his breath and turned his face in the other direction, a pout resting on his lips. He'd not actively seek out Chelia, but he supposed he could offer an apology if she approached him. If only to get Lucy off his back. He'd not done anything wrong, after all.

Sensing that the conversation had come to an end, Lucy picked her tea back up and leaned forward, resting an arm on the table. "Natsu, what was that thing? The shadow person that attacked us?"

Natsu's slitted onyx eye darted to the side to look at her before he faced her again with smoke slowly curling around his lips. That simmering anger gathered again in his chest at the reminder of the creature that had attacked something that was in all technicalities his. But he pushed it back in favor of saying with a shrug, "A shadow person." She glared, and he wrinkled his nose.

Lucy was requiring way too much attention on his part, but still. She should know since she'd been attacked by one, and he was sure that with her current luck that involved falling from skies and ambushes, she'd be dead within the week unless he told her what she wanted.

"Shadow people," he rumbled, giving in and leaning forward until his chin resided on the top of the table. Lucy didn't tear her eyes away from him as she sipped at her tea. "Are basically shades. Kinda like really, really bad ghosts." He paused, and then added. "S'a difference between ghosts and spirits by the way. "Spirits are benevolent. They help people until they can move on. Ghosts screw around with people, and if they were really nasty when they were alive, they become shadow people, who live off of eating the lightness within people. People usually get depressed and just dwindle away if the shadow people get their way."

Lucy was horrified, so Natsu hastily said, "You'll be fine, the bastard didn't get anything from you."

Rubbing her chest as her heart thundered away, Lucy whispered, "Good."

"They don't like light, so if you see one just find a torch or something," he added, thinking back on everything he knew. He frowned. "You'll need lessons or something. About mythics since you don't know anything. Mira or Lisanna would be better for that. Or maybe Mira could send a request to Levy for a book or something."

Lucy nodded silently in agreement and took another drink of her tea – or at least, she tried. Disappointment flashed over her features when she set the empty tea cup aside. "Will our job that we took take a stab because of this?" she asked anxiously. "I want to pay Mira back for the clothes." Which had held up surprisingly well in the shadow person's attack.

"Nah, only if we take out half the town or something," Natsu said casually.

"Which is usually the case with you, Mr. Dragneel," a voice said calmly, and both turned their heads to look. Happy didn't bother to look alarmed as he purred in greeting. Lucy recognized him immediately; it was Jura, who she'd been introduced to earlier in the day. He was nice enough, with a bald head and an old pair of eyes that spoke of wisdom. And beside him was none other than an entertained Gildarts.

"Hello, Lucy, Natsu," he said, fighting back a smile. "I wasn't aware you were in town until a Lamia Scale mage came by. I heard you had an encounter with a shadow person?"

"Is it what's been murdering people?" Natsu said immediately rather than greeting him back as Lucy did.

"Perhaps," Gildarts mused, exchanging a thoughtful look with Jura. "It's possible. It would explain why the bodies are so cold when they're found. They shouldn't be like that this time of year, even if the snows are coming in the next few weeks." A frown crossed his face. "What I want to know is why it went after the two of you. Shadow people aren't stupid, not like some of the others that prey on mortals…they know better than to go near dragons, let alone you, Natsu."

Natsu puffed a cloud of smoke, earning a scolding look from Jura. "Don't look at me," he drawled, "I don't know what the hell's going on." He yawned, lazily draping himself on the table. Happy butted his head against Natsu's pink hair. "Are we done?" Lucy thought there were char marks as his fingers curled into his palm. "I want dinner."

Jura sighed softly and offered Lucy a sympathetic look when she snapped that he was being rude. "Gildarts has spoken to me of your ordeal, Miss Lucy," he said kindly. "Why don't we get you two something to eat, and then we can talk in this guild's council's room."

Lucy flew to her feet.

* * *

Evening found Lucy leaning slightly out a window, her arms folded, and her lips pressed into a hard, unhappy line. She could feel a mixture of emotions that made her want to scream to the skies above. Disappointment, frustration, desperation.

Natsu's were there, too, frustrating her further. Smugness, because he'd told her so previously. Pride, because he'd been right and she'd been wrong. And last, but not least, was the discomfort he could hide from everyone but her. She didn't know where that came from. Perhaps it had to do with being around the two gods? Chelia had come into the conversation half-way through and had completely bypassed Natsu.

Natsu had been insulted, but hadn't said anything, which Lucy thought might have been a miracle on his part.

The talk had gone the opposite direction that Lucy had wanted it to go.

Jura and Chelia couldn't tell her anything about what had happened. They couldn't help her, they couldn't tell her how to get back, nor could they admit that they knew what had happened in the first place. Sympathetically, Jura had told her she would be likely stuck in their current time until the Gate was turned into the ruins she'd mentioned seeing.

In other words, Lucy was good and stuck.

_"Your best bet would be the goddess of knowledge, Mavis,"_ Chelia had mused. _"But no one's heard from her in years."_

Lucy rubbed a hand down her face, fighting the urge to cry.

It wasn't that she disliked this time or even any of the people she'd met in it so far. She was a historian, for heaven's sake! Any historian would kill to be in her shoes! Especially with the incoming Lost Years. And the people…they were far friendlier than anyone Lucy had come across in her time.

She just didn't find herself too keen to be stuck in a time that held creatures determined to kill her, such as the shadow person. Her new knife, the one that she'd been forced to take, was heavy on her thigh. She felt sick at the idea of using it, but after what she'd seen…she'd use it if she had to. She knew that the creature that had come after her would have killed her without hesitation.

She owed Natsu her gratitude, she thought wryly, slinking under the covers of the bed. She rubbed her chest, wincing at a twinge of pain that licked down her spine. The scars that resided there had been aching a lot recently, she thought with a sigh, lying down on her stomach to avoid agitating them.

She considered those very scars as she closed her eyes, furrowing her brow. She didn't remember how they'd come to reside in their current place. She had no idea how she'd gotten them. Distantly, she could pull up memories of agonizing pain, of screaming and crying for the pain to stop. She could faintly remember muttered apologies, and a soothing, warm hand caressing her cheek, comforting flickers of red scattered over pale skin.

But she couldn't name any of the owners of those things.

She sighed, burying her face in her pillow and wishing life was easier.

* * *

The next morning found Lucy outside of Lamia Scale's guildhall with Natsu as he made sure their stags were ready to leave. She eyed the blue-furred cat in her arms with distaste, but Happy merely offered her a happy purr, as if there was no one else he'd rather have holding him. Reluctantly, Lucy said, "I guess you're kind of cute…"

"Happy's always cute," Natsu argued, and Lucy eyed him warily. He was rather keen to get out of town; she could feel it, and it worried her. She wondered why with suspicion as he quickly saddled Salutem and the other stag. Salutem bent his large head to snuffle at Lucy's arm and she absent-mindedly stroked his nose. He snorted softly, and she found that she didn't mind him too much.

When Lucy finally just asked, Natsu didn't bother to look away from tightening a girth, simply answering, "I want to hurry and get that arm band. Before it disappears. Igneel would kill me if he finds out I lost it."

"It's not going to disappear," Lucy said. "The woman seemed to know what she was doing with things like that-"

"You don't get it," said Natsu in return, finally turning to study her. The incredibly serious expression on his face caught her by surprise. "That thing is imbued with magic. Igneel's magic, and his Marked One's, too. She was the last Keeper of Celestial Spirits, Lucy. It takes some serious power to handle that kind of thing. It could be used for a variety of darker magic against Igneel. If it's got enough of Layla's, necromancy exists, too."

Lucy stared at him in horror and Natsu hastily added, "It's not a normal thing. I've only seen it twice, and I've been alive a while."

"How long is a while?" Lucy demanded. "Because I'm twenty-two, and a while to me isn't very long at all in the scheme of things."

Natsu, finished with saddling the stags, gave her an incredulous look, in disbelief. "Did you not listen to what everyone was saying? I knew Zeref before he even considered black magic, Lucy. I was around before the start of the Demonic Wars."

Lucy worked through this before blinking, startled. "The Demonic Wars went on for centuries," she realized, and then stared at him in shock. "You're _ancient_."

"That's rude," Natsu retorted. "Igneel and the others are older, you know."

"You're over a thousand years old!" Lucy hissed back. "Do you know how many generations of my family you could have lived through?" She shifted Happy in her arms when he squirmed, carefully helping him into the basket on Salutem's back. She had so many more questions now. He knew what life had been like before the New Age, another period of time of interest to her. She didn't ask him about it for the time being, however, instead saying, "How can you be that old and not remember giving me your magic?"

Natsu shrugged. "Someone wanted you dead? Dunno how they would have thrown me off like that though. It'd be harder than throwing Igneel off." He wrinkled his nose.

Something about his words struck her as Natsu declared them finished, and she eyed him as he helped her onto Salutem, lifting her with ease. As she settled, hands tight on Salutem's reins, she suddenly asked, "What exactly are you? You talk like you're not all dragon."

"Half-dragon," he said simply, suddenly not pleased with the conversation.

She wouldn't let him get away with just that, much to his annoyance. "But there's more. Right? I've listened to the way people talk about you. Only the gods and Makarov seem to really know what's going on with you, it seems like. And you said it yourself, you shouldn't have been able to Mark me. I don't think that's because of being half-dragon."

Natsu scowled, furious that they were having this conversation smack in the middle of Hargeon. "Keep it down, would you?"

"I want to know though," Lucy insisted, turning Salutem after him as he started his own mount forward after heaving himself onto it. The stag shook its antlered head unhappily, eyeing Natsu. "You know where I'm from, and if we're stuck together, it seems like it's an important thing to know."

"Yeah, probably. But not in the middle of town. I have enough problems without other mythics hearing about me being around." His stomach was churning; he didn't want anyone to know. At least, no one new. He'd not revealed anything to anyone except Makarov. Those who knew had always known and no one had been told outside of the guildmaster. It had been a well-kept secret for centuries, if only to spare him from being hunted down like a wild animal. And he knew that even black mages would drop their work to rid the world of him if they were aware he was still around.

_"I'm dead,"_ he'd once told Igneel, as he'd overlooked an ash-filled battlefield. _"As far as everyone knows, you killed me."_

It had worked. Only Igneel's generation of dragons, the gods, and Makarov knew who and what he was, and he'd been allowed to live in peace. A few had questioned it. Gajeel, for one. It was part of the reason that he'd had so many problems with the iron dragon before he'd come to Fairy Tail and been appointed Guardian. Not only had Gajeel blamed him for the descent of dragons' pride, but he'd been furious, recognizing that there was something different about him.

_"No dragon hides from their scaled form for so long,"_ he'd told Natsu in a hostile voice. _"We can't. It kills us. So, what the hell are you not saying?"_

Lucy studied him from Salutem's back, barely noticing the people that moved aside for them. Her dark eyes, sharp and intelligent, narrowed as she considered what he could possibly be. She raked her head for information before giving up on thinking of it to herself. She opened her mouth, and Natsu cut her off before she even got one word out. "Don't bother asking," he muttered, "I'm not going to tell you."

She scowled. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Because," Natsu said as their stags turned onto the large path that would take them back to Magnolia, "you don't need to know."

"But you just said-"

Rather than answering, Natsu nudged the stag into a lope, leaving Lucy to try and keep up.

* * *

_A more chill chapter with some info, but fun stuff all around. :D _

_stranger1999, regarding Natsu's depth...thank you so much! That's exactly what I was aiming for and I'm glad others are seeing it. :D_

_Thanks to reviewers __(PinkFireandGoldenStars, itsxoi, stranger1999, Blood and Angst Lover, Kerasi, Inky-Paws, Anna-Mae1242, Forbidden-Hanyou, KJacket, __xHallowedFangirlx, __and Lovetoreadff!) as well as those who favorited and followed. You're all delightful people who make my day. :)_


	12. Chapter 10

"So!" said a cheerful Mirajane as she leaned over the bar to smile at Lucy. Her eyes were locked curiously onto the golden band that now surrounded the other woman's right arm. "Tell me how the job went! And where'd you get _that_?"

They'd returned to town earlier in the evening, stopping to grab what Natsu wanted from the old lady. He'd been relieved, although he'd not shown an ounce of that relief on his face, as the woman had sealed it around Lucy's arm for her. He'd taken over after that, weaving in magic until Lucy had problems seeing past a shield he'd created to display an image that differed from what really resided on it.

_"Just until Igneel gets it," _he'd said warningly.

Lucy twisted her head to peer at the gold, noting how something to seemed to waver before her eyes, as if struggling to hold up. She wished Natsu was around to create an excuse since he's the one who didn't want anyone to see what it really was. But the pink-haired dragon had vanished into thin air alongside Happy, leaving her alone in the guildhall with Mirajane and the others who had gathered there for dinner before they headed home. Lucy knew that he was up to something by the suspicion and delight in her chest, both of which very clearly didn't belong to her. She was merely exhausted after traveling all day.

"The job went fine, I suppose," Lucy said, tapping her fingers on the charred bar. She could see careful inscriptions in the wood, left by Natsu, and she wished she knew what they meant. They clearly meant _something_. "We were attacked in town – a shadow person. Natsu and Lamia Scale said that wasn't normal? And Gildarts, too…"

"Oh, you ran into Gildarts?" Mirajane mused. "Well, at least you weren't entirely at Natsu's mercy…and Lamia Scale would have been helpful. Did they speak about your situation? Our guildmaster was supposed to speak with them…" Lucy didn't say anything, giving Mirajane her answer, so Mirajane moved on. "A shadow person, eh? We've not had one in populated areas for a while…and for it to attack someone near a dragon nonetheless…did it go after you both or just one?"

"Me," Lucy clarified blatantly. "It went after me. It dragged me from the deer."

"Odd. Normally they don't go near the dragons, especially those with fire and white magic. They prefer to go after those with darker magic, like Rogue's shadow magic…"

Lucy stilled, looking at her in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean? I thought all dragons breathed fire."

Mirajane giggled, looking amused by Lucy's lack of knowledge. "What kind of stories do they tell in the future? No, dragons differ as much as the rest of us mythics. All of the guilds' dragons possess different magic. You've seen Natsu, and Gajeel and Wendy have iron and sky magic respectively. It's why Wendy's such good friends with Chelia. And then there's Rogue, who has shadow magic like I said, and Sting has white magic."

Something in Lucy's gut tightened. "Are there any other fire dragons?"

"A few, although the dragons have decreased immensely in numbers, especially in the past few years. The older members like to tell stories about them, before they vanished. Natsu's father's a popular one, of course. I'm sure if his title lasted this long, you'll have heard of the Fire Dragon King a thousand years in the future? He was the one to rid us of the Demon King and his brother, after all. Well, one of them. The other was executed a few days later, supposedly."

Lucy felt sick, her stomach in knots. Her fingers curled into a fist, tightening until her fingernails tore the soft flesh of her palms. "I've heard of the Fire Dragon King," she whispered, ignoring the immediate irritation from Natsu. He was annoyed, and just a little anxious, as if worried something had happened. Lucy doubted that it was about her and her emotional well-being; he was more worried that something was happening to the people he considered his.

And she most certainly had heard of the Fire Dragon King.

She'd also heard of his son, which was the very creature invading her head if Igneel was truly the Fire Dragon King. She recalled everything she could about the Fire Dragon King's son and shivered. He'd been the one to destroy Crocus. She recalled the book she'd left behind in her car and wanted to hit herself for not managing to somehow bring it along. What else had it said about him? Something important, in the last pages of the one chapter…a message from the Keeper of Archives…

Frustrated, Lucy cleared her throat, shrugging all of her panic off. She'd worry about it later – likely would have to when Natsu came back.

A hand brushing over her arm suddenly brought her back to her senses and Lucy quickly focused back on the smiling Mirajane. "At least your first job went well," Mirajane said happily. "Let me know if you'd like to take another, okay? And if you want to work with others, just ask. I know Natsu's 'in charge' of you until you're settled and capable, and with those Marks you'll be followed everywhere you go, but I'm sure plenty of others would be more than happy to work with you."

"Thanks, Mira," Lucy said honestly, offering the silver-haired woman a smile. Mirajane returned it and then left her to go and swipe tables with a rag that she stopped to grab. Lucy thoughtfully leaned on the bar, frowning again.

"What did that book _say_?" she muttered, struggling. It had mentioned something very, very important about the son of the Fire Dragon King…and speaking of which, did she tell him? What she knew? Did she warn Natsu that he was the one who annihilated an entire city? Did she try and change it?

She wished none of this had ever happened.

* * *

The next two weeks were fairly lackluster compared to Lucy's first few days in Fairy Tail. Makarov remained absent from the guildhall, although Gray and Juvia, a water mythic of some kind and Gray's "something," Lucy had been told, had come back from the Archives with an official invitation to Lucy. Apparently, Makarov had sent a letter detailing what had happened to the Keeper of Archives, and she'd been most interested in meeting in person to explain any information she could find.

Lucy had to wait for Makarov's return, however, as apparently only he could give her – and ultimately Natsu, who'd declared she wasn't going anywhere without him – permission to go to such an important location. He or another Keeper, at least.

She'd also met Wendy, Natsu's dragon cousin, and found she was really rather fond of her. Wendy was sweet and was always eager to help if Lucy needed answers, although she'd not had anything useful on Marks other than an innocent remark of, _"Weird, that you don't have scales…or do you? All dragons' Marked Ones have them."_

During that period of time, Lucy performed a few minor jobs. She agreed to babysit a younger member of the guild, Askua, daily, earning money that way, and even took one outside of town with Natsu, a surprisingly difficult mission that had initially been a search and find but had turned into a terrifying showdown with spiders a bit too large for Lucy's liking. Natsu had enjoyed himself immensely, however, and she supposed there was that at the very least. The client had been nice enough to pay them extra for that.

After that job, Lucy had insisted on a nicer one that had involved helping an older man on the other side of town gather food from his magically protected garden. Natsu hadn't been allowed to so much as touch a plant after devouring an entire set of tomatoes, and Lucy had given him dirty looks for the majority of the work.

A three-day period of peaceful relaxation and only watching Asuka was followed by Lucy's current situation.

"That's a suspicious amount of money," Natsu said, eyeing the piece of paper over her shoulder with a keen eye. He put his hands on his hips, frowning. Lucy was a little wary, too, after the spider incident. "…they've probably got a curse on 'em."

"Great, just what I like to hear." Still, Lucy felt that she needed to supply Natsu with something exciting rather than what they'd been doing. Mirajane and a few others had casually mentioned he was beginning to be too much in the guildhall, and Lucy felt responsible, as it was because of her he was being stuck in one place for so long. "I don't know, maybe we should get another one if that's the case…"

"What's wrong?" Lucy glanced over and found Gray approaching. While she'd not initially been too fond of the odd half-demon, as he'd not believed a word she said and still didn't truly think she came from the future, she'd talked with him on occasion over meals and found he wasn't bad company – so long as they steered away from the topic of her origin.

"This job." Lucy ignored Natsu's immediate scowl as she turned to Gray, showing him the flyer that Mirajane had pinned up. "Why would someone offer enough money that I could pay for an apartment for six months without even touching my small mound of savings for such a simple job?"

Gray frowned, taking the flyer. "You checked it over, right, pyro?"

"'Course," Natsu snapped. "I'm not stupid. S'not anything that wouldn't be normal. No slavers chasing after 'em, no precious artifacts or anything. Just a small extermination of a mythic near this lake outside of Crocus."

"Cursed?" Gray suggested, echoing Natsu's earlier suggestion.

"That's what he thought," Lucy said. She furrowed her brow, and then sighed. "I don't know what to do. Do you think it'd be safe to take? They didn't make any mention about what kind of mythic it is either… Seriously, if it worked out, I could rent a place until I could go home…"

Natsu snorted smoke, a reminder that needn't have been said, and she pointedly ignored him. She'd get home, whether he liked it or not, she'd decided. At this point, it was just because he'd said no and refused to so much as consider her opinion on the matter.

"If you took it, you'd go straight to Crocus," Gray said suddenly. "Mira mentioned you were interested in speaking with the Keeper there, right, Lucy? And the dragons?"

She nodded, smiling brightly at the thought. "Yes. I thought they might have an idea as to what happened, and Mirajane as well as Jura and Chelia in Lamia Scale thought as much, too…we'll take it!"

"Great, so I get to go check on Sabertooth again," Natsu whined, pouting. He threw Lucy an accusing look, as if he thought she was purposely trying to annoy him. So much for the excitement she'd felt him having over the prospect of a cursed person being escorted.

Lucy gave Gray a scrutinizing look suddenly. "Are you free?"

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything. I don't need any money for a while, so I've been hanging around with Juvia," Gray said slowly. "Why?"

"Lucy," Natsu said immediately when he caught onto her delight, glaring suspiciously at her. "No."

Ignoring him, Lucy said, "Would you mind coming with us? Better to be safe rather than sorry."

"_No_," Natsu whined, throwing his hands in the air. "C'mon, he doesn't need to come!"

Just because he could, and likely because he wanted to annoy Natsu further, Gray gave her a broad grin, folded his arms over his chest, and said, "Sure. Sounds like fun. I can get it figured out with Mira and get my stuff so you can get ready to go. Better to leave today since it's early enough."

Lucy nodded, eager to get to Crocus. _Home_. She could visit with the Keeper and Guardians there, and even go and investigate the fully formed Eclipse Gate herself. Perhaps she'd find a pocket of magic there, no matter what Makarov or Jellal had said about her being unable to get back until the Gate was destroyed.

Natsu sulkily glared at them both, his onyx eyes narrowed with irritation as Gray headed for the bar with the flyer in hand. "Why'd you invite him?" he complained to Lucy. "I told you, we don't need him."

"You might not, but I feel better taking him with us. I'd have invited Wendy, but she left on work of her own yesterday." Lucy paused to think over what she was saying and made a face. She'd only been there two and a half weeks and she sounded like she'd been living this life forever.

At least the work wasn't too difficult thus far.

"Besides, maybe I can get him to believe me," Lucy added. "He still doesn't think I came from the future, you know."

Natsu cranked his jaws open in a large yawn and retorted, "His opinion doesn't matter." When Lucy bit back a laugh, amused with his comment, he demanded, "What? What's so funny?"

"That's a very empathetic saying coming from someone who doesn't usually care about how I'm feeling," said Lucy, lifting her eyebrows. She folded her arms as he wrinkled his nose in response. "What, you make it sound like empathy is a bad thing."

That was another mess she'd realized about the creature she was tied to and something he freely admitted. He had fun, he laughed, he smiled, he even displayed interest in other people, although most attributed that to him just being nosy. For the most part, however, it was because _he_ liked it. He didn't give a damn about what Lucy cared about most of the time, even had fun tearing down some of her comments and just who she was as a person, earning him a rather sharp whack to the head once. He'd complained that she shouldn't have been whacking him of all people around. She'd responded by slamming a heel into the top of his foot and going to bed early.

Lucy frowned as she considered that. It was another reason she'd invited Gray; she needed a break from just plain out Natsu. It was exhausting, being around the supposed dragon day in and day out with no other company, even if she did hang around the guildhall fairly often.

Lucy left Natsu to do whatever he wished as she went upstairs, intending to pack up a few things. She didn't own much, and she didn't really feel that she needed much, either, but she did still need to bring a few things. She knew the distance from Magnolia to Crocus and by car, it was still two days without stopping or so, which likely meant they'd be on the road for a few weeks.

She didn't mind camping out, though. She'd not done it here, and supposed it would probably be dangerous, as there were still supposed hellhounds roaming the area. Lisanna, Mirajane's younger sister, had mentioned a few days ago that she'd caught a glimpse of one and hadn't been too happy to say they might have been something else. _Black dogs_, guild members had begun to whisper, concerned.

When she'd asked Lisanna, Lucy had been given an answer. _"Black dogs are like warnings. They can attack if you approach them, but if you leave them alone, they leave you alone. The point is, one means danger to the one seeing it. But if there are multiple…something big is likely going to happen in the area, resulting in multiple deaths."_

Lucy ducked into the room she'd been occupying for the last few weeks and paused in the doorway, startled. "What?" she said sharply, exasperated. The entire room was in shambles. The blankets were thrown around the room, shredded in some places, and the drawers to a dresser were thrown all over the floor. Her belongings were everywhere, too, and Lucy hesitantly stooped to pick up a coat she'd purchased, relieved to see that it, at least was in tack. It had been somewhat pricey.

Natsu, sensing her confused alarm, immediately responded with interest that she ignored. Someone had dug through her things. It wasn't any of his business, even if it _did_ piss her off.

Lucy began to pick up everything, sighing. She'd have to apologize to Mirajane and Makarov for the sheets. She'd replace them, even if she'd not been the one to shred them-

Pain suddenly slashed through her, and she staggered when something heavy slammed into her, throwing her to the floor with a loud crash. A new flash of pain made her cry out, snatching at the knife she carried with an instinct she wasn't aware she held. She managed to snag it, slashing as Natsu's rage suddenly slammed through her like a bullet, adding to the confusion of the situation. The creature darted back to avoid the knife, and Lucy shot to her feet, wincing.

"Oh, my stars," she said faintly, her heart missing a beat in her chest.

The serpent was much larger than she thought a snake had any right to be, although she didn't think it was an actual snake, either. It resembled a viper: its body was thicker and short, though still far longer than any other snake she'd had the misfortune to see, with sandy-colored scales that would help it blend in with a desert – or a forest floor, as the scales suddenly shifted color to help it blend in with the wooden floor. Its head was shaped like the tip of a spear and looked just as sharp. Slitted amber eyes glared at her as its forked tongue flicked out.

Its jaws suddenly parted, and it hissed, coiling its body up as if intending to strike. Lucy forced herself not to panic, her fingers trembling around the blade she held. She had no problem with defending herself against _this_. She just hoped it wasn't venomous, because the marks on her arm were clearly from the fangs it bared.

She set her mouth in a grim line, nervous. _"The guildhall is safe,"_ she'd been told several times. _"You'll never have to worry about an attack from anything here."_

_Liars,_ she accused and swung her knife when the snake lunged.

* * *

Natsu found himself slumped over the bar, Lisanna eyeing him with amusement. "Just think of it this way," she said, sympathetic to his situation. "At least Lucy can recognize danger, and it'll be a very exciting job for you more than likely!"

He liked Lisanna. He'd liked her since the day he'd shown up at the guildhall sixteen years previously with Wendy. She'd been small, then, younger than Wendy appeared to be, much like many of the other mythics he surrounded himself with. They'd grown up seeing him as he was, and he sometimes wondered if there would be a day where they looked at him in disgust for not aging like they did.

Lisanna was one of very few who checked in, and while he usually got frustrated with those who tried to involve themselves too much in his life, like Mirajane, she did it in a way that wasn't very pushy.

Natsu ignored the dark glare Mirajane was throwing him from across the guildhall as she chatted with Laxus and traced another smoldering phrase from his childhood into the bar. He'd been doing it for years, no one realizing that it was an actual language that no longer existed. Not even Gildarts knew what it was.

He'd only been at the bar for a few minutes, Lisanna having overheard everything previously, when he felt a spike of alarm that didn't belong to him. He frowned, rubbing at his chest. It was still weird, feeling things that he didn't feel. He wondered briefly what Lucy was doing.

Alarm was followed mere moments later by shock and pain slammed through his shoulder. He immediately slapped a hand over the spot with a grunt, shooting to his feet. Flames licked at the corners of his mouth as he stared in surprise at the ceiling. Another sting of pain and Lucy's sudden fear had him narrowing his eyes, viciously angry.

"Natsu?" Lisanna asked, but he ignored her and threw himself for the stairs, thundering up them. He knew his way to the room Lucy was staying in, finding it with ease. Natsu barreled into it with a furious sound that he was sure was definitely heard below.

It took him only a moment to evaluate the situation, smell the blood that came from the injuries Lucy supported. He caught the creature mid-lunge, bathing it in fire hot enough to damage even Igneel's strong scales, and it hit the floor, writhing as it turned to ash.

Lucy lowered the knife she'd drawn, shivering as she breathed, "What the _hell_ was that."

Natsu glared at the charred body. "Jaculus," he said, the word coming to him with ease. He'd not seen it for more than a few seconds, but he'd recognized it.

"What's going on?"

He stiffened, caught by surprise. Still angry, he turned on his heel with fire dripping from the corners of his mouth, fully intending to burn whoever was there to a crisp, but Lucy stepped in almost immediately, casually sliding into his path so that the fire died in his gullet. "Gray," she greeted, and Natsu, despite disliking him for the most part, found himself relaxing.

Gray was an annoying bastard, but he was an ally.

The half-demon paused at the side of the room before him, complete with ruined belongings, charred remains, an injured Lucy, and a fairly pissed off dragon. "The hell happened?"

"Jaculus," Natsu repeated. "Sucker got in here and went after Lucy." He suddenly whirled on her. "Did it bite you?"

"Yes," she said, grimacing. She looked as if she felt guilty about it – like she would have been able to do anything about it. Natsu rolled his eyes; injuries happened. It wasn't a big deal. Anxiety suddenly appeared and Natsu was insulted when she looked to Gray as she asked, "Are they venomous?"

"Nah." Gray held a hand out, and she offered up her arm for him to look at. He examined the bite in her arm with an expert eye. "You'll be fine. We'll have Mira or Lisanna wrap it up. Your shoulder, too," he added, noting the blood there. "They'll probably scar. Most wounds made by mythics do."

"I'm not worried about that," Lucy sighed. "There's no way anyone could scar me worse than before I got here."

Natsu's attention was caught by that, and he snapped his head around to look at her, onyx eyes flickering. "What scars?" he demanded, but Lucy ignored his question and followed Gray out of the room, apologizing about the ruined bedding.

Scowling, Natsu followed them.

* * *

_Jaculus! One of my favorite parts about ODAS is the mythical creatures I find on wikipedia. Wait 'til you see the one for the upcoming job! I couldn't sleep after writing it. ;)_

_I've been reading BTL for some reason. Didn't realize how much of my life is in the author's notes. Lol._

_Blood and Angst Lover and Anna-Mae1242, regarding size of the fic...I'm not entirely sure how large it'll get. I'm at 30 chapters right now. I intended for there to be about 20 chapters per part, so 100 chapters, but Part II and Part II might range from 30-40 chapters. We'll see. :) Definitely not near BTL's size though._

_Thanks to reviewers __(stranger1999, nkukurichan, Blood and Angst Lover, Guest #1, Alera33, Lodemai04, Inky-Paws, Kerasi, Anna-Mae1242, itsxoi, LightningFlameDragonSlayer, BlueDawgBlack666, Forbidden-Hanyou, and xHallowedFangirlx!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	13. Chapter 11

Lucy eyed Salutem, Iracundior - the name given to Natsu's - and a third stag Lucy had never seen, admitting that Gray had been right in thinking it more sensible to take the stags. She casually rolled her shoulder and winced when a stab of pain ran through it. The serpent hadn't gone straight through, but it sure as hell had left a nice-sized wound for her to deal with.

"Stop that," Natsu suddenly snapped, working to make sure the stags were situated with Gray. A rare occurrence, Lisanna had told Lucy before heading inside with a frowning Juvia. Juvia hadn't look too pleased that Lucy was going and she wasn't.

"Stop what?" Gray snapped right back at him, annoyed that Natsu couldn't seem to shut up.

"I wasn't talking to _you_, but I wouldn't mind if you stopped breathing," Natsu muttered before shooting Lucy a sharp look. "I feel it when you do that, and I don't like it. Cut it out."

"Someone's in a bad mood… Sorry that I was attacked by a snake," Lucy said somewhat sarcastically. "From here on out, I promise to not be attacked by anything else that might exist in this period of time." Gray snickered at her words, and Natsu glowered at them both, still not happy that Gray was tagging along.

"Natsu!" cried a voice behind them quite suddenly. Natsu paused to look back, and found another guild member hurrying out, frowning. "Mirajane said to let you know that Sting's given permission for you to enter Crocus."

Natsu waved him off and the man went back inside. "Like he wouldn't," muttered the agitated dragon, tugging on Salutem's saddle to make sure it was secure. Salutem snorted in his face, as if he'd thought the action unnecessary. Gray grinned and Lucy laughed, earning a scowl from Natsu.

He was really getting annoyed with this little friendship that was starting to form between his Marked One and Gray. Of all the people Lucy could become friendly with, why did she have to choose _him_?

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy said with a fearless grin as she sauntered over, resting her fingers over Salutem's neck. She'd not seen the stag since they'd gone to Hargeon, and she still felt a little nervous about riding him, but it made her feel better when he seemed to recognize her immediately. Salutem made a happy snuffle and lowered his nose to nibble at her hair. "Jealous that Gray thought of this before you did?"

Natsu stopped what he was doing to look at her, his mouth open. He stared at her in bewilderment. "Why would I be _jealous_?" he said, and Lucy was caught off guard by the genuine confusion – as well as how he suddenly just grabbed her and threw her onto Salutem's back with ease, earning a squawk from the unprepared blonde. Happy meowed as he was more gently placed in the basket on Salutem's hindquarters.

"Don't bother, Lucy," Gray called, heaving himself up onto the stag Lucy didn't recognize. _Shiria_, Gray had called him. "There's no point, that bastard wouldn't know what feeling like a normal person is like if it hit in the face."

Lucy frowned a little as Natsu threw a look at the half-demon before hopping onto Iracundior with ease. Lucy twisted the reins in her hand, letting herself simply feel the anger that Natsu felt towards Gray's comment. He didn't like when people said such things, and she couldn't say she approved entirely either. There was far more to him than Gray seemed aware of.

But she said nothing, only turned Salutem to follow Gray and Natsu as they started forward. If he was stuck with her, Lucy had no doubt that Natsu would be figuring out new emotions pretty damn quickly. She just hadn't run into any situations in particular that would draw out things like jealousy – and she hoped to be gone before that kind of situation came out.

She had no wish to find herself jealous of anyone, because if she did, she doubted she'd ever be leaving.

"Hey Lucy," Gray called over his shoulder as they reached the outskirts of Magnolia a short time later. A mischievous gleam in his eyes made her eye him suspiciously. "How fast have you gone on the stags?"

"Not very," Lucy admitted warily. "Why?" Her anxiety over what was about to happen grew when Natsu suddenly drew Iracundior back to walk beside Salutem, passing the reins into one of his hands to leave one free. Despite his aggravation with Gray, he was grinning, and it made her even more nervous. That and the anticipation in her dragon companion. "Whatever you two are doing, please don't-"

Before she could finish, Gray gave a shrill whistle and Shiria sprung forward. Iracundior sprung after him, and Salutem's large antlered head shot up before he, too, was bounding after the other two stags. Lucy squealed in surprise, trying to keep a hold of the reins at the same time that she clung to the sleek, soft hair that covered Salutem's neck. Happy yowled happily in the basket behind her.

Lucy heard someone laugh, although she couldn't distinguish which of them it was. It took her a few minutes to get used to all of it. When she did, instinct from teachings she didn't remember settled her into a position that made it easier on her. The fear faded away, and she found herself smiling as Salutem bellowed, taking a particularly large leap into the air.

_"This is going to be fun," _Natsu had commented when she'd first appeared in this period of time, and despite her concerns about the magic in the world and how she might ruin history, Lucy couldn't help but admit that it was turning out to be just that: fun.

* * *

"You know, most Marked Ones have scales."

The comment came out of nowhere, Lucy thought as she turned to look at Natsu, and it was very similar to one Wendy had made when Lucy had drilled her for what little information she had on Marks. They'd found a small village near the base of the first mountain they'd come to after almost three and a half weeks of traveling. Lucy could barely walk without collapsing, her legs hurt so badly from riding Salutem non-stop. When she'd asked, Gray had admitted they still had at least two weeks of travel, maybe more, and that was if the weather allowed, as Natsu had said.

They'd agreed to stay the night there, so the stags could rest, and they could relax in a room at a tavern for a very low price so long as they took care of problem-causing haunting in the village's hospital-home. Gray had agreed to deal with it on his own when he'd seen the look on Lucy's face, leaving her and Natsu alone to relax for the time being in a nice, warm common dining room that others resided in, eyeing the Fairy Tail members with interest.

They'd chosen a table in the corner, and it was warm enough that Lucy had dared to shed her protective vest, displaying her shoulders and the beginnings of the heavy scars that resided upon her back. The supposed dragon was comfortably half-sprawled on the table, his arms outstretched on the wood. His chin rested on the hard surface, and he leaned his head comfortably against the purring feline curled up beside it. His eyes were predatory, however, in the manner they studied her, judging her reactions.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, reaching for the mug of tea. It didn't taste nearly as good as Mira's, but it would do for the time being.

"You'll see when you meet Yukino," Natsu said, wrinkling his nose and starting to sit up. "But Marked Ones take on a dragon's scales if they're not dragon already. Yukino's got some of Rogue's on her shoulders, and the iron freak's Marked One has an entire arm of 'em."

"Maybe it's because you're not a full dragon?" Lucy suggested. "You've got something you're not telling me. Maybe it has to do with that." She'd _still_ not puzzled that out. And it drove her crazy.

"Maybe. But you have Marks, right?" He squinted at her. "You've gotta have _something_. Magic like that leaves physical marks."

Lucy considered that as Happy suddenly rose and came to rub against her offered hand. The cat wasn't so bad, she'd decided over the past few weeks. She rubbed his head thoughtfully for a moment, and then looked up when he said, "You said you had scars-"

She stopped him before he got any further. "Those were there before I came here."

"Exactly," Natsu said. "Where'd you get 'em?"

Lucy opened her mouth to say that it was none of his business and then stopped, realizing that she didn't even know. "I was little," she said defensively. "You can't expect me to remember anything from when I was little."

And she didn't have an idea of what had happened. She had flickers. Red, shimmering beautifully before her eyes. Agonizing pain that had her sobbing. Not much more…her guardian had certainly never told her anything when she'd come to her crying about the hideous scars she'd been mocked for, been questioned about mercilessly by adults and children alike.

Self-conscious, Lucy reached up and touched the edges peeking out of her tank top, fingers brushing over the groove. It was deep, just like the rest of them, enough so that her fingers dipped in and brushed rough, gruesome skin before returning to the soft skin that covered the rest of her. Her fingers lingered briefly. It wasn't nearly as rough as it had once been, and it seemed to practically radiate an odd amount of heat…she'd probably have to get it checked out for an infection if she ever got home.

"Are you saying," she said quietly, knowing from experience that had come from fights between Gray and Natsu over the last near-month of travel that she was about to upset him, "that you're considering that you might have somehow taken a little girl and carved up her back badly enough to scar her for life, Natsu? Without taking the time difference into account, of course."

He reacted as she expected. Fury slammed through her and Natsu snapped upright, baring his teeth. "I don't do that. I'm not a monster."

It was something she'd learned he hated more than anything. He took more offense to the accusation than any other. Lucy had learned it the hard way when Gray had gone a bit too far and Natsu had seriously tried to incinerate him where he stood, lunging from his mount's back and knocking Gray off of his.

Natsu might not have cared about people.

But he cared just a sliver. Just enough to not want to be a monster that killed for no reason.

Soothingly, Lucy said, "I never said you were, Natsu." She offered him a faint smile. "But that's what I mean. There's no way you did it. For one, you're you, and I trust you when you say you'd never do something like that. For another, I'm from the future. Remember? We were thirteen hundred years apart. There's no way you did it to me."

Natsu said nothing for a few moments before he said gruffly, "What about future me?" She looked to him, waiting for further explanation. "You wouldn't remember me. What if I Marked you in the future? I've lived for centuries. And just 'cause you didn't see any magic didn't mean we weren't around."

Lucy considered that. "You know what?" she murmured. "Maybe that's what happened. Maybe the future you did it, and I just don't remember. But that doesn't make you a monster, Natsu. Not the you I know now. I think you're fairly nice, to be honest. A little odd, and I think you could use a little bit of extra humanity so you understand everyone else a bit better, but you seem fine enough to me. You help those who need it, and you're certainly smarter than you let the others think you are, but there's nothing wrong with you that I can see."

It was what hurt her more than anything else when thinking about the future, especially after learning his defensiveness about being called a monster.

She really, _really_ couldn't see this odd person she'd been stuck with turning around and destroying the entirety of Old Crocus, killing hundreds in the process. She couldn't see him taking his time to carve a stone to some Lost Star, who she had yet to understand, and then maliciously murder the old and young and everyone between.

Natsu stared at her, startled. "You don't think I'm stupid like everyone else?"

She stared at him, exasperated. Did the guy have some self-confidence issues she'd not known about? "Natsu, if you were half as clueless as you make yourself out to be to the others, then I think you'd still be at the top of my graduating class." She felt his downright confusion and laughed, catching his attention again. "No, Natsu. I think you're a lot cleverer than you make people think you are, just like I said."

Natsu studied her in a new light now, caught unprepared. He worked very hard to keep up that image, so people wouldn't expect too much of him, but Lucy had seen right past it all, much to his amazement. Impressive. He'd worked for centuries to perfect that role he played in the Fairy Tail guild and that which he'd played in the dragons' nest.

He liked Lucy, he decided.

She was worth all of the work and frustration he'd had to put up with so far.

"Hey," Gray said, interrupting their conversation and sliding into the seat beside Lucy. She looked to him, and Happy blinked sleepily at the newcomer, twitching his tail this way and that. Natsu pouted, not pleased he'd come back unscathed. "So I talked to the owner of the place I helped out and he said that we should take the pass through the mountains. I think we should do it."

Natsu blanched. "Are you insane? That's a stupid idea. Lucy will freeze to death, and then we came all this way for nothing."

"Thank you, Natsu. I think," Lucy muttered, frowning. "Why should we take the mountain route?"

"For one, it's quicker. It'll cut the trip by a week or so," Gray said. Lucy perked up at that idea. "But like you said, it'll be too cold for Lucy. And Happy." For once, she realized, he wasn't trying to pick a constant fight with Natsu, nor was Natsu trying to pick a fight with him. They were simply trying to puzzle out what to do. "And it won't be a day thing. It'll take us a while to get through the mountains, even with the stags…"

"Okay," Lucy said. "But I doubt they suggested we cut our trip short by one week and didn't say anything else. So, what's up with going around the mountains?"

Gray took on a grim look. "They think a wendigo's made its home there."

"Wendigo?" Lucy questioned, looking to Natsu for an explanation. His expression darkened at the mention of the creature. "Natsu, what's a wendigo?"

Natsu scowled, sitting up entirely. "Even the dragons avoid 'em. This one probably started out as a human who got lost in the forest there and got a little too hungry when he came across a traveler or something."

Still confused, she looked at Gray, and he explained, "Wendigos are created when someone reverts to cannibalism on a piece of cursed land. Over time, they begin to look less human and more…well, you don't wanna see one. They're hard to deal with even for the dragons."

"Quick little bastards who figure out a dragon's weak points and take advantage of it," Natsu said curling a lip. "We can handle 'em, but it takes a lot of work. What I wanna know is why Sabertooth hasn't dealt with it yet. Orga, Sting, or Rogue should be enough to deal with it. What the hell are they doing?"

"Good thing we're going there then," Lucy said fearlessly, "we can ask them ourselves. So, let's cross the mountain pass." She supposed neither of the two men with her would be too affected. Gray's demon half came from a demon who manipulated ice and Natsu was…well, Natsu was Natsu, plain and simple.

"You can ride with Natsu on Salutem," Gray said slowly, frowning at her in thought. "And Happy can be zipped up into your coat. We'll go around and get you some heavier clothing. Snow's started falling already, so we'll need to bring extra supplies, just in case something happens, and we get stuck… This would be a hell of a lot easier if you'd just fly us there, pyro."

Natsu gave him a smug expression, although there was a flicker that Lucy couldn't read in his eyes. "Why the hell would I let myself be used like a common pack animal?" he purred. An excuse, she recognized immediately. Natsu didn't have a form like that. But Gray didn't apparently know that. "It'll be fun as long as Lucy doesn't freeze."

"No pressure," Lucy sighed. "I'm not human or anything, right?"

Natsu snickered. "Lighten up, Luce," said the happy dragon, bouncing in his seat a little. "This is gonna be fun!"

She shook her head. "This is going to be cold," she muttered, hoping that the snow wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

_Into the mountains! And I might do a later chapter with a wendigo confrontation. They scare me more than most other mythical creatures, but I absolutely think they're fascinating. _

_By the way, I was thinking...they're going to need little breaks here and there, doing work. Got any particular mythical creatures you're interested in seeing? ;)_

_AlaskaHolmes90786, regarding Gray's age...I knew this would come up, so hang with me on this confusing as hell explanation. So most mythics in ODAS age normally until their appearance matches the amount of power they hold. The world is a bit more dangerous for mythics. They're more likely to be targeted than humans, and it's actually harder for mythics to have children, so they tend to grow alongside humans before eventually stopping their aging all together. This goes away with time if the blood of mythics combines with that of humans (half-dragons, half-demons,etc.). This does not apply, however, to the more powerful mythics, like dragons and demons and gods. Gods are created looking the way they are, or given immortality at whatever age they stopped at. Dragons, as somewhat mentioned, age slowly (Wendy's like over 100 years old at this point). Demons, like gods, are created as they appear, excluding Natsu. Natsu's situation will be explained later. ;) So to sum it up: Gray is a fair deal younger than Natsu and will age slowly, but like three generations from now, if his great grand-kids were to keep having children with humans, their life spans will be shorter._

_Thanks to reviewers (__PinkFireandGoldenStars, stranger1999, Guest #1, Anna-Mae1242, Forbidden-Hanyou, nerdalertwaring, Lodemai04, Blood and Angst Lover, LePengwen, Inky-Paws, Morenoel, Guest #2, Alera33, __Treblemkr, xHallowedFangirlx, FairyTailxFanGirl,__ and AlaskaHolmes90786!) as well as those who favorited or followed!_


	14. Chapter 12

Normally, Lucy would have been worried about being so close to Natsu. He was prone to spontaneous combustion with his rapidly shifting moods, and didn't seem to care who was in the danger zone so long as it wasn't a child. _"Humans can handle a little heat."_ He'd said as much when she'd nursed a painful burn on her fingers from accidentally being burned during the job with the spiders. The matter of him being the Fire Dragon King's son added in a whole other level she didn't even want to touch.

Now, however, Lucy was eternally grateful for the fact that the dragon she was irreversibly tied to was centered around fire.

Snow blazed around them in a violent storm, and Lucy, seated in front of Natsu on Salutem with Iracundior tied to Salutem's saddle, shivered when another harsh wind slammed into them, making even Natsu sway in the wind. Making it even worse, a few feet away was a rather large drop. Lucy hunched her shoulders and fearlessly pressed closer to Natsu, blinking snow-crusted eyes that watered.

Even Salutem was shivering a little, moaning softly with the other two stags, and Lucy patted his neck comfortingly with a cold, gloved hand.

Natsu, who usually would have just complained about the frailty of human bodies, upped the heat, frowning. He didn't like that he could practically feel Lucy's discomfort, didn't like the way she was shivering so badly against him. Even Happy, squashed between them, meowed unhappily.

It was for that reason that he suddenly reached out and snagged Shiria's reins, stopping Gray. "We need to find shelter," he rumbled, managing to somehow make himself heard over the storm. Gray, looking perfectly at home in the cold, looked over with a confused look, and Natsu gestured to Lucy, who simply waited to see what they were going to do and blinked at Gray from where she was seated between Natsu's arms. Fire licked carefully at her, as if wanting to catch even as Natsu refused to let it.

"Yeah," Gray agreed, grimacing. "Come on, if we stick near the path, we'll find something. And if we can't find something soon, I'll make a shelter for us. Probably safer anyways."

"What _path_?" seethed the dragon with growing agitation. "I haven't seen it since the storm started, you stupid icicle."

Gray ignored him and urged Shiria onwards. Salutem followed, and Lucy twisted to look up at Natsu as he grumbled. "Maybe there's something ahead-"

There was a sudden bellow and Natsu felt Salutem jerk as another cry rang out behind. Lucy echoed it when Salutem was suddenly yanked sideways, nearly sending the trio on his back flying off. Natsu swore, managing to keep himself and Lucy balanced as he snapped around to see what had happened.

"_Shit_!" he snarled, alarm flashing through him when he realized Iracundior, following behind, had slid from the path and down into a crevice they'd not noticed. Salutem struggled beneath their weight and the other stag's, wailing as he was heaved towards the edge himself. The blonde in front of him took one look at the black crevice they were trying to _not_ fall into and nearly screamed.

"Natsu!" Gray bellowed over the storm, nearly throwing himself from his own stag to try and help He snagged Salutem's bridle, bracing himself as if it would do much to help. "Cut him loose! _Cut him off_!"

Lucy cried out again as Salutem stumbled, knees buckling. Natsu swiftly stopped her from flying forward and slamming her face into sharpened antlers. He thought there might have been a weird twist as he hastily acted, taking a hold of the reins still tied to Salutem's saddle and incinerated what he touched. The weight vanished, and Salutem moaned as Gray forced him back to his feet, making sure he'd not been injured by running his hands gently over his sturdy yet delicate legs.

Lucy was shaking, he realized as he made sure Happy was okay. She was staring in horror at the crevice, her entire body shaking and her heart racing so wildly that he felt a stab of pain in his own chest. "Lucy," Natsu demanded, "you good?"

"Not really," she said in a small voice. He barely heard her as they were buffeted by another gust of wind, and he snarled angrily. He'd have rather dealt with the stupid wendigo then this.

Gray led Salutem away from the edge, face emotionless as he hauled himself back onto Shiria. The group started forward again, and more so for their sake, Natsu kept Salutem fairly close to the jagged wall of stone beside them.

It wasn't long before Gray decided to just give up on getting any further. He found a fairly wide area that they could camp out in and grimaced as he let Natsu take control of figuring out what supplies they had so he could build a shelter out of ice. Lucy watched with a little fascination as he made a solid igloo-like structure, gesturing for her to crawl in when he was done. She bustled in without hesitation, shivering and eager to get out of the wind. Happy bounded in after her.

"Iracundior had most of our stuff," Natsu said crankily as he took what remained from Salutem and Shiria. He shouldered them, scowling.

"What did he have?" Gray asked calmly.

"Food, mostly."

"Good, then we still have blankets for Lucy." Gray felt a little bad for dragging her into the mountain pass. It was somewhat early for such heavy storms. These kinds didn't usually hit until the end of December, beginning of January, and he supposed he should have over-prepared just in case.

"Here, you make sure she's not half-frozen and give her some of that tea to help," Gray said, pushing the last of their supplies at the dragon. "I'll finish up out here and make sure there's nothing hiding in the snow. Last thing we need is a wyvern or amarok showing up to eat us while we're sleeping."

Natsu snorted smoke, rolling his eyes. "Wouldn't bet against it," he muttered as he ducked into their hastily made shelter. Lucy seemed to be a magnet for trouble. Not that he minded; it was providing the very adventure he'd hoped she'd bring him.

He paused to give her a once-over, more worried that she'd keel over and drag him down with her than anything, and found her cuddling Happy, seeking what little warmth he had. Natsu puffed out another cloud of smoke. They didn't have anything for a real fire, so he simply kindled flames along his arms and shoulders, providing what heat he could until he was done settling everything in.

"Here," he muttered, throwing their stash of blankets at Lucy. She sputtered when they smacked her in the face. He'd heat up some of the water they had left. He doubted she knew that Gray had packed some tea leaves in there just for her.

"I feel so bad," Lucy said as he worked, shivering. The heat he offered even while fussing with things a short distance away was a relief from the brutal storm outside. "About the stag falling…"

Natsu felt that weird little twist in his chest again and rubbed it as he fished out their water and a container that would work for tea. He didn't say anything, however, pouring water out and heating it almost immediately with a simple touch to the container.

"What are you doing?" Lucy said suddenly, confused, and Natsu rolled his eyes. She was clueless when she was cold, he thought dryly.

"Gray said to make you tea," Natsu said bluntly.

"So…you just started doing what he said?" Lucy said with lifted brows, entirely amused.

Natsu bristled at the accusation and snarled at her for it. "No. But I don't need you keeling over and killing me in the process." An accomplishment, too. It took a _lot _to kill him. The only one who'd gotten anywhere near close was Igneel centuries ago, and Zeref, too.

Gray came in just as the tea was finished and swore under his breath as he sealed them in with a simple flick of his hand. "I don't think there's anything nasty prowling around."

"You know," Lucy huffed, "you two could have said something about there being so many monsters around when we left." She shifted a bit, gratefully taking the tea Natsu shoved at her. Sure he was finished, he amped the heat up, filling the space with warmth. Lucy made a happy sound, and he felt her relief and simple pleasure deep in his gut.

"I don't think about it," Gray admitted apologetically. "We live with this kind of stuff on a daily basis, so…at least we don't have to worry about any demons."

Natsu snorted loudly at that comment and Lucy's lips twitched as she said, "Says the half-demon."

Gray flashed her a grin. "I'm half-demon, not full demon. Big difference. Full demons are something else." His grin faded a little. "Dad was okay. Kind of an oddball who got a little too interested in humans. He's the last demon that existed as far as I know, a kind of survivor of the Demonic Wars. He only survived by hiding in the mountains. After the Demonic Wars, demons were hunted down and killed by mythics and humans alike. He was a part of Tartaros, one of Zeref's highest-ranking groups. They were just one step below his Spriggans. I think a few of those are still around. One of them runs the Alvarez Empire."

Lucy thought back over what she knew. She'd heard of Tartaros and Zeref's Spriggans. A sudden frown encompassed her face. Natsu had mentioned Zeref several times, had even known him personally…where did he fit in to all of this?

Natsu, who'd been silent up until that point, said, "Demons…the ones that Zeref summoned were worse than anything else I've ever seen. Those Spriggans are powerful, but even they had morals. Demons don't. They're beings made purely for destruction and death." He curled a lip at the thought. "They weren't fun to beat down, that's for sure. I like fighting stuff, but like you said. Demons are on a whole other level."

"I forgot you've been around that long," Gray muttered, frowning at him. For two who disagreed regularly and bickered, Lucy thought they were surely getting along incredibly well. He suddenly smacked a hand on his leg, asking Lucy, "You said you were a historian. You ever heard of Zeref?"

"Sort of. I focus more on the start of the New Age and afterwards," Lucy admitted. "But I know he was the head of the opposing forces, and that he was executed three days after the end of the Demonic Wars." Something was pinging in the back of her mind, that important matter she couldn't remember from the end of that chapter in her book. "What kind of mythic was Zeref?"

"He wasn't," Natsu said quietly. Silence fell as Gray and Lucy looked at him. He was studying his flaming hands, expression carefully blank. Lucy tested what he was feeling and found herself overwhelmed with grief and guilt and so much more. She nearly drowned beneath it all.

For someone who didn't truly care for people now, he sure knew how to care for those long gone.

Natsu added after frowning, "People thought he was a god. He nearly rivaled one after a while. But he wasn't a mythic."

"He was _human_?" Gray demanded, clearly not having known this himself.

Natsu shrugged. "Yeah. A user of written magic. He was a hell of a lot stronger than you'd think though. He controlled all of the Spriggans and could impose his will on demons. He was a follower of Mavis in the beginning. It's how they met."

Lucy gave a low whistle, moving closer to her pink-haired companion so she could take advantage of the heat he offered. She'd come to think of them as friends over the past month or two, though she doubted he would agree. She was merely the one who'd stolen his magic. Natsu let her, keeping the heat going even as he lowered the flames so she could get closer.

"We don't usually talk about him," Gray admitted to Lucy, nodding at this knowledge with an interested look in his eyes. "You don't use his name in public unless you want to create fear. Even now a days. That and END."

"END?" Lucy furrowed her brow. She didn't miss the weird bubble of wariness that suddenly blossomed in her chest from Natsu. Natsu was watching them both silently, eyes slitted in a look of false sleepiness. He seemed uncomfortable with where the conversation was going, yet still answered.

"The Demon King," he practically purred, a smug smile briefly crossing his mouth. "That's what others call him. And Zeref is just…the Black Emperor, or something like that. Got a few variations for his name."

"They were brothers," Gray added, grimacing. "I don't know the specifics, but I heard they were a nightmare. Even the dragons couldn't hold up against the Demon King."

His eyes latched onto Lucy as she straightened her spine, her stomach twisting and her heart missing a beat. Natsu felt it all and smiled lazily to show her that he'd noticed. She ignored him, swallowing thickly.

Bits and pieces of memory trickled through her head.

The Keeper of Archives had sorrowfully written about how the Fire Dragon King's son had been sealed away after annihilating Old Crocus. According to what the Keeper had written, the Keeper and Guardians of the Eclipse Gate had taken over protecting him in his slumber, becoming known as those of the Demon King. He had been revealed as such at the end, when he'd destroyed all of those people. Perhaps he'd even announced it himself.

_Demon_, Lucy thought, eyeing Natsu quietly. His grin was wicked, as if he knew she'd figured it out. That explained a lot. And not just any demon, but the Demon King himself, famous throughout history. She was willing to bet that it was why he detested being called anything close to "monster."

She was more than willing to think that it was the reason she felt a sudden nervous twist that didn't belong to her. Natsu was worried she'd simply blurt out a secret that had been kept for centuries, worried that she'd turn around and announce his secret to the world. Demons had been hunted to extinction after the Demonic Wars, and he'd be at the top of the entire country's Most Wanted list if it came out.

Lucy could feel a headache coming on. She rubbed her temples, fighting the urge to groan and bury her face in her knees. How had this happened? How had she gotten herself tied to the Demon King? Although she'd never heard him be referred to as "END…" And what had happened that he'd taken on a disguise and gone to live with the dragon who'd wanted to kill him?

Natsu's last name was Dragneel, so it was clear what the last two letters stood for. She wondered briefly what the "E" stood for though.

Deciding to change the subject, bored of history lessons, Gray said, "You good over there, Lucy? I tried to seal up this place as much as I could."

"Yeah, thanks," she said, effectively distracted. She stroked the cat in her lap with one hand, lifting her tea to her mouth with the other. "Natsu's really helping. I'm glad you came though, otherwise we'd probably be out in that storm or eaten by that wendigo thing."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I'd rather deal with the wendigo," he muttered.

Lucy gave him a nudge that earned her an exasperated, half-hearted glare. He then suddenly perked up, eyeing their packs before reaching for them. "What do we have to eat?"

* * *

"Oh, wow," Lucy breathed the next morning when she stepped out into the blinding world of white that surrounded the place they'd camped out in. Happy stretched at her feet and then blinked up at her when she smiled down at him. She'd admittedly forgiven his future self for sending her back in time. It wasn't like he could do anything about it now.

It was gorgeous out. They'd actually gotten fairly far, and she could see the array of mountains around them. The snow was near blinding, however, and she couldn't look for too long. It hurt her eyes.

Turning away from the beautiful view, Lucy trampled through the snow to where Salutem and Shiria were standing beneath a secondary shelter Gray had made for them. Both snuffled happily at her as she brushed snow from their eyes with gentle fingers. Happy wove fearlessly among their legs.

She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She'd woken up minutes prior, leaning against the still smoldering Natsu. Flames had curled lazily around where she'd not touched, and she'd appreciated it immensely. Gray and Natsu had still been asleep, so she'd quietly headed out, figuring she might as well see what the world was like around them.

Lucy puffed out a cloud of breath and wiped her hand over her cold nose, thinking about Natsu. He was peaceful now. She could feel it. And there was an odd film over the bond that told her he was asleep, although not in an alarming manner. She rubbed her chest, frowning. It was rare, she realized, that Natsu wasn't awake before she was in the mornings. Now that she thought about it, she didn't think he'd slept at all since she'd buried herself into his life.

She supposed he needed to sleep eventually, however, and had chosen now to do it.

"The Demon King, huh?" she murmured, suddenly sweeping Happy into her arms. An ache spread through her, one of misery.

She liked Natsu, despite a few shortcomings. Sure, he cared very little for the feelings of those around him, and he was most definitely energetic enough to create some issues. He liked to leap before he considered what he was leaping into, and his random mood-shifts made her uncomfortable.

But he'd become a friend in these last weeks. He was someone she trusted fully, although she found herself struggling every now and then to not get angry when he didn't consider her feelings. He took his job as her "watcher" seriously, and whenever she had questions, he answered them as best as he could. Perhaps all of this was because of the bond, the "Marks," but Lucy didn't mind at all.

So to think that the man sleeping peacefully back in the shelter Gray had made was going to incinerate an entire city and be forced into a mountain…

It killed her to even think of him in such pain that the person who had explicitly explained that he never hurt people intentionally would turn around and maliciously go after Crocus like that.

"I could stop him," Lucy whispered, the realization striking her. She looked down at Happy, who blinked calmly up at her. "I could keep it from happening."

It would require giving up going home so soon, if at all. It would mean changing a history she knew by heart, shattering every rule she'd created upon realizing what life was going to be like until she could get home. It would mean incredible danger, and yet…

She'd not had so much fun as she had before. She'd been alone for so long, without friends, that she almost didn't want to let go of the bond she'd found herself stuck with. It was nice to have someone constantly around, even if they weren't physically there. And no one in the guild judged her, although they'd been a little worried about who she was at first. They'd made her, a non-mythic, feel at home.

She had a home, a true home with a guild that was slowly becoming a family.

A family that, in less than three years time, would be broken by what happened.

Lucy took a deep breath. "I'm going to stop him," she said firmly. She'd do it. She'd figure out what had made the son of the Fire Dragon King break in such a way. She'd find Fiore's Lost Star, who she suspected had everything to do with it, and she'd do what she could to help the people around her.

Which left only one question, Lucy supposed as she felt her sleeping friend beginning to wake.

Just what exactly did she dare to tell Natsu about the way he'd been recorded in history?

* * *

_And Lucy's aware of Natsu's titles and such! I don't know what it is, but I love this chapter. One of my favorites. Next chapter we have some more action. _

_Some people mentioned some fabulous creatures! I definitely intend to involve an actual wendigo chapter, and actually have some plans for some Greek mythological creatures. ;) ckc14, for your idea of the Bakhtak...how the hell did I not think of this sooner, you brilliant person. I am (for whatever reason) obsessed with sleep paralysis and very much look forward to involving the creature. _

_Blood and Angst Lover and Lovetoreadff, regarding your reviews...peace, my friends. Everything shall be revealed. ;) _

_XHallowedFangirlx, regarding Supernatural...I was actually thinking of _Until Dawn_, but I love me some SPN, so. :D I might keep an eye out while watching it in the future, for ideas!_

_Thanks to reviewers __(stranger1999, itsxoi, LePengwen, ckc14, AlaskaHolmes90786, KJacket, Blood and Angst Lover, The Star Demon, Anna-Mae1242, xHallowedFangirlx, Guest#1, Lovetoreadff, PinkFireandGoldenStars, and Forbidden-Hanyou!) as well as those who favorited and followed! (_


	15. Chapter 13

It was the fifth time that he did it – that Lucy had seen, anyways – that Lucy twisted in her place in the saddle to frown at him. "What are you looking at?" she questioned, and Gray glanced back before focusing on where he was going, eager to get them out of the mountains. They'd been delayed two days, and with the loss of Iracundior and half of their supplies, it was starting to put them somewhat dangerously low. Gray was worried they'd get stuck again, and Lucy agreed that it was better to push through quickly.

Natsu briefly looked at her before looking up again, a low growl rumbling in his throat. He forgot, sometimes, that those with him didn't have such sharp senses. Rather than answering, Natsu ordered, "Keep close to the wall." Not hard, since the path was small enough that Lucy would occasionally grab at his arm in fear when Salutem stumbled, eyeing the plummeting drop beside them.

Gray tried to keep his voice low even as he had to lift it to be heard. "What is it?"

"Wyvern. Maybe a griffon," Natsu said, eyeing the skies warily. The wing beats weren't heavy enough to be a dragon, and they ranged between the two creatures. He closed his eyes, furrowing his brow. "I can't figure out which one."

Lucy tapped his arm, and he grimaced as her concern flooded him. "Will we be in danger?"

"Dunno. Maybe." Another growl left him as he said, "Can you go any faster, you prick?"

Lucy elbowed him gently, rolling her eyes. "Language," she muttered.

Gray ignored his comment, but urged Shiria to move faster. Soon, the stags were swiftly pacing along the path. Gray didn't dare pick up speed past that, not wanting to plunge right over a cliff if someone took too big of a bound. Lucy's nails dug into Natsu's arm when she grabbed it as Salutem tripped and skittered too close to the edge for her liking, gasping.

He'd mocked her playfully all day about such things, but didn't now. Instead, he kept his eyes on the sky, trusting the animal they rode on to get them to safety. The wing beats were closer, and still coming.

"We've been spotted," he said darkly in Lucy's ear, and he repeated it louder for Gray. Gray swore and Lucy winced as heat spiked around her. She'd been cold, but that was a little too much for her liking. But she didn't complain, remaining silent and hunkering down. She'd not be of much use without magic.

"Steer," he ordered, pushing the reins into her hands so he could free his own. She did as he said, fingers trembling as a scream echoed through the mountains around them. She kept her eyes on Gray, determined. She could do this.

It was only a few minutes before Natsu shouted, "Incoming!" and something shot from the sky, slamming into the rocky cliff-side above their head. Lucy cried out when rocks showered them, and Salutem lunged forward to avoid being knocked off the path by a particular large boulder. Happy hissed in Lucy's coat, and she could have sworn he grew warmer.

Lucy snapped her head back to look and wished she hadn't when she saw what clung to the mountain above their heads.

A massive white-scaled creature that resembled wyverns she'd seen in paintings and on TV clung to the rocks, its tail, laden with a heavy club at the end, thrashing. It had massive white wings for arms and two powerful hind legs with sharp talons scraped against rock. It roared down at them – a challenge – as Natsu simply burst into flames that licked at Lucy but didn't bite.

A display of power, she realized. A warning to the creature, like the way animals made themselves look bigger to try and warn off predators. Natsu could take the wyvern on without a doubt, she could tell from the way Gray was letting him handle the situation with only a worried look at the nearby drop.

It was their surroundings that were making this confrontation truly dangerous.

Happy squirmed violently and managed to pry himself out of Lucy's coat. He flung himself over her shoulder and onto Natsu's, balancing there with ease, his tail curled lightly around Natsu's throat. When Lucy turned to make sure he wasn't going to fall off, she nearly jolted in surprise at the sight of a glowing golden flame-like color that had appeared in each of his eyes.

_That's right,_ she realized, blinking. _The cats are familiars. _She'd been told about them when introduced to Wendy's, a white-furred feline by the name of Charle. They channeled magic for those who were able to befriend them, cycling it through their own magical bodies so that they didn't waste so much magic when using it. It exhausted mythics to overburden their stores, and the familiars were meant to help in preserving it in addition to helping those who had a lot of power control where the magic went and what it did.

Lucy was more inclined to believe Natsu used Happy for the latter matter rather than preserving his magic. She didn't know much about how his magic – or anyone's magic, actually – worked, but Natsu never seemed to stop using it _without_ Happy's help.

Natsu snarled up at the wyvern, fingers curling into fists, baring his teeth in a very animal-like manner that the wyvern fired right back. Its scream echoed around them, making Lucy and Gray wince. Natsu ignored it.

"Be careful what you do," Lucy said suddenly, eyeing the snow-packed mountains around them. "You could create an avalanche if you hit the wrong area." Although she didn't think one would happen if snow had survived the wyvern thus far.

Salutem nervously shifted, body tensed when the wyvern crept closer, rocks tumbling around them. Lucy winced when a rather sharp one managed to slam into her arm before continuing on its way, but ignored it. It'd bruise, but not much else.

Natsu huffed, shielding his eyes to protect them from the debris, and then swung off of Salutem. Lucy immediately moved to stop him, but Natsu waved her forward a few steps. Gray paused to watch and see, simultaneously keeping an eye on the wyvern.

Lucy was very interested when she realized Natsu had slid into a bracing stance, Happy not moving an inch and glaring up at the wyvern. Natsu let out a heavy breath, as if pumping up his magic. Smoke flew from his mouth and nose, filling the clear air before his face. He dropped his jaw and proceeded to unleash a blast of heat so large, Lucy jumped at the loud boom it created when it slammed into the wyvern and cliff above, throwing her hands up to cover her face.

The wyvern screamed as it recoiled, scrabbling for purchase on the rock. Lucy gaped as it skittered closer to them and then slipped entirely, screaming in fury and pain. There were massive marks on its body, where the fire had charred its scales and torn them away, leaving behind massive scores of burned flesh. Lucy tried not to feel a little bad when she noticed its wing had been burnt too severely to hold its weight in the sky, too.

Lucy nearly fumbled when Salutem, panicking alongside Shiria, sprung forward a few steps. Natsu bolted after she and Gray to get out of the way of the falling creature, which snapped its jaws at them as it began to roll into the drop beside them. It gave a final scream and then sprung from the mountain side, beating its large wings once. But the injured wing couldn't hold its weight, and Lucy winced when it only threw itself into a spiral, tumbling into the rocks below. A massive boom shook the area, and Lucy pressed a hand over her beating heart.

Never again, she thought darkly, staring down in horror at the wyvern's broken body below. It was still alive, moaning and even giving some kind of soft cry of pain. _Never again_ would she cross through these mountains.

She jumped when Natsu heaved himself up onto Salutem behind her. Happy scrambled to hastily climb back into her coat, and Lucy reluctantly zipped him back in.

No one said a word as they pushed onwards, leaving the wyvern to die alone among the rocks it had fallen into.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy! Come check this out!"

Lucy glanced to Natsu, who shrugged, and then left he and Happy with the resting stags to see what Gray was calling out about. She trudged through some surprisingly light snow and joined him warily the edge of the path a good distance ahead. Gray had initially gone ahead to see what to expect when they continued after their small, meager lunch, and Lucy worried about what he was trying to show her now.

_"We'll be out of the mountains any day now,"_ she'd been told.

It surely didn't seem like it. But she had to admit, the cold wasn't as bad as it had been, indicating they were descending in elevation. She looked forward to leaving the mountains behind as well as figuring out what she could from the Keeper and Guardians of the Eclipse Gate.

Granted, she didn't plan on trying to get back right away now, but it would help with when she did want to go back.

Lucy glanced out over the gorgeous yet terrifying view, confused on what she was supposed to be looking at. Grinning, Gray leaned in and pointed to the southwest, muttering, "Look closely. You can see the Eclipse Gate from here."

Lucy blinked, and then looked closer. Sure enough, if she looked hard enough, she could see the Gate. It was small compared to what she knew it to be, but it meant they weren't far at all from Crocus. Lucy bounced on the balls of her feet, squealing in excitement. "Finally! We can get a proper meal soon! How long will it take us to get there?"

Gray contemplated, judging the distance before saying, "Just a few more days. Maybe five or six. Maybe less or more. I'm not sure, I don't really travel through the mountains very often, we tend to go around."

Lucy smiled brightly at him and then turned to run back, eager to tell Natsu.

* * *

From his place behind Lucy on Salutem's back, Natsu frowned down at the blonde and said, "Are you _crying_?"

"No," she said, sniffling. He scowled, not understanding what she had to be crying about. She was clearly excited and amazed, but wasn't upset in any way. So what the hell was she crying about? Lucy was weird. He muttered something along the lines of "sure you're not" and she elbowed him in protest. "Shut up! I'm getting to see something that historians would kill for and I don't even have a camera."

"What the hell is a camera?" Natsu muttered, grumbling as he purposely jostled her for elbowing him.

She ignored him, and the amused cackling coming from Gray's side of things earned the half-demon a sharp glare. They were ruining her _moment_.

It was one thing to have seen the ruins of the Eclipse Gate, or even the Gate from the mountains as she had.

But at long, long last…she was standing close enough to realize the true size of it. They still had hours of travel before they managed to make it to Crocus, but Gray claimed that the Keeper and at least one Guardian tended to live closer to the Gate. The guildhall wasn't far off, either, according to Natsu and Gray. It wasn't in sight and was only a few hours to the southwest, but that was nothing after the weeks of travel they'd made already.

The Gate occupied her focus, however, and Lucy tipped her head back, amazed by the sheer mass of it. She wondered where most of the rubble had gone after it had been destroyed at the end of X797. Perhaps into rebuilding Crocus? It was possible. Some parts of the city she called home were rather old and definitely made of stone.

The Eclipse Gate itself was massive, rivaling some of the skyscrapers of her time. It was hundreds of feet tall, and just as wide. It was made entirely of stone – arch, doors, and all. What interested her the most, however, was what she'd not seen in any sketch of what the Gate had supposedly looked like.

"What's _that_?" she asked, pointing at the massive circular piece of stone that held carvings of an ancient language she'd never seen before. Older, even, than that on the stone that had been carved before it had fallen. There were twelve sections, each displaying different ideas, creatures, symbols, and what looked like stars.

"It's the Eclipse Gate's seal," was the simple response Natsu gave before he turned Salutem to face something else. Lucy blinked, finding herself looking at a cottage.

It was a cute cottage, that looked as if it belonged in story books she'd read as a girl. It was built of stone that matched the Eclipse, albeit better cared for and new-looking. The cottage held a carefully crafted roof with various small windows and a fence that enclosed a garden that must have looked lovely in the spring and summer, but was now nearly dead from frost.

"Who do you think is there?" Gray asked suddenly. "Rogue or Sting?"

Natsu inhaled sharply, considering. He wrinkled his nose after a moment, frowning. "Neither. They must be switching out or something."

"What do you mean? Don't they both stay here?" Lucy asked, bewildered.

Gray shook his head, and the trio started forward as he explained. "Rogue and Sting are co-Guardians, and while Sting's technically the official guildmaster of Sabertooth and Rogue a council member, they split the responsibilities. One is usually either out on a job or back at the guildhall while the other remains with Yukino, the Keeper."

"That doesn't sound very sustainable," Lucy muttered, and Gray shrugged.

"They've made it work. I hope Rogue comes around. If Sting does, we're never going to get anything done."

Lucy looked at him with confusion, and Natsu answered the question by snickering creepily in her ear rather than with words. When they reached the gate of the cottage, Natsu and Gray swung off. Lucy handed Happy down, and Natsu let his familiar drop without a word. Happy purred from where he landed on the grass and streaked off without waiting for the rest of them. Lucy swung a leg over and dropped, stumbling when her knees sang painfully.

"Ow," she complained under her breath and Natsu rubbed one of his, too, giving her a huff.

It was as Gray and Natsu were unloading their things that the door to the cottage opened and a woman stepped out, a warm smile lighting up her face. "Gray," she said cheerfully, "Natsu. It's good to see you. And Happy, of course," she added, stooping to scoop up the blue-furred cat. "Sting just left to go and see what Rogue thought about heading out to get you here if you were stuck."

She was lovely, Lucy thought, with short silver hair that resembled moonlight, a shade lighter than the Strauss siblings. Her dark eyes were warm and friendly, and she wore a simple blue blouse to go with the white pants she'd donned, likely hiding the golden arm bands she wore. Her bare feet wiggled against the stone step she stood on, her weight shifting back and forth as if she was cold. But what interested Lucy the most was the hint of black that shimmered along her throat.

"And you must be Lucy," she finished, smiling warmly at Lucy. There was an inquisitive look in her eyes, Lucy thought, as if she was wondering about something. "I'm Yukino Auguria, the Keeper of the Eclipse Gate."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy returned politely, even as she considered just how important Yukino was to history. The last of the Eclipse Gate's Keepers, and the first of the Demon King's. Her name had been lost, but she would never be forgotten.

"We got caught up in a snowstorm and lost a stag," Gray explained as he shouldered what little remained of their supplies. "We had to cross through the mountains. Heard there was a wendigo on our normal path."

Yukino scowled at the mention of it. "Oh, it's there. Rogue's going to head out after you three are done here to deal with it. He left a month or two to, but…" Her gaze flickered to the Eclipse Gate before returning to them, and she shifted Happy in her arms. "Something happened with the Eclipse Gate. It wasn't anything that created anything else, but…it was like a shift in its magic."

Natsu gave Lucy a pointed look and Lucy smiled sheepishly, although she didn't explain. There would be time for such explanations later, when she didn't have to repeat herself over and over again – and when they'd had something to eat, if she got her way.

"Come in," Yukino hummed, putting Happy down and gesturing for them to follow her into the cottage. "It'll get a bit crowded when Sting and Rogue come – they'll have noticed you're here, they always seem to when you come around, Natsu. But we'll manage – oh! Watch out, Fro." She stooped suddenly, making Lucy nearly jostle into Gray when she bent to pick up a cat. Lucy blinked at the sight of it. It was nearly as ridiculous as Happy was color-wise: it was green. And when she looked past Yukino, she saw a red one, curled up by a blazing fire place. Its eyes watched them suspiciously.

"That's Lector, Sting's familiar," Yukino said when she caught Lucy looking. "And this is Frosch."

Frosch purred a greeting when Happy meowed, and sprang from her arms to greet the other cat with a touch of his nose. Happy trotted off, tail high, to greet Lector, too, and Frosch followed.

Gray dumped their things in the entry way and Yukino waved for them to make themselves at home in the small homey area near the fireplace. She went to drag out an extra few chairs for when two they were apparently expecting arrived, and then began fussing about in the kitchen.

"So," said Yukino, suddenly turning to look at them with a pot in one hand and a spoon in the other. "Hungry?"

* * *

_Sabertooth! I can't wait for everyone to see Sting and Rogue's introductions. It's glorious._

_AlaskaHolmes90768, regarding a timeline...I'm a bit confused on what you mean. Would you clarify? I'd definitely be willing to, but I'm not entirely sure what I'm handing over. Lol._

_Lodemai04, regarding Nian...yesssss. I've already written many chapters, so it might not show up for some time soon. But definitely in the future. _

_Thanks to reviewers (PinkFireandGoldenStars, Forbidden-Hanyou, Anna-Mae1242, Morenoel, LePengwen, AlaskaHolmes90786, Lodemae04, KJacket, MeowOrbit, Blood and Angst Lover, stranger1999, FairyTailxFanGirl, xHallowedFangirlx, BlackAbyssOfThoughts, and Inky-Paws!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	16. Chapter 14

"Do you have to be so messy?" grumbled an irritated Lucy, glaring at Natsu as he practically inhaled the mass of food Yukino had handed him. He looked happier than he'd been in days, but was sending his food flying in every direction. Natsu merely grinned at her with stuffed cheeks.

Yukino giggled. "Don't worry, Sting is nearly as bad if not worse," she reassured Lucy. She took a sip of coffee, humming in thought. She shifted in the seat she'd taken, eyeing the door. "Rogue's almost here." Lucy must have looked briefly confused, because Yukino grinned. "The dragon and the one with their Marks generally know where the other is. Makarov mentioned that you had Marks in the message he sent…do you not know much about it?"

Lucy frowned then, lowering her fork. "Wait, he didn't come here himself?"

"No. We've not seen Makarov since Sabertooth was created and he was asked to come and inspect our guildhall," Yukino said, confused. "Was he supposed to come?"

Natsu lowered his own fork, a puff of smoke surrounding his face. Natsu wasn't surprised to feel that Lucy was as suspicious as he was. Makarov had said he was going to see a few people about the matter of Lucy's arrival. Mirajane had suggested Rufus, Jura, and Chelia…Lamia Scale had been clueless, and if Rufus hadn't heard, then neither had Sting.

Natsu exchanged a look with Lucy, who was looking a little worried about that. If Makarov hadn't gone to either group, who'd he gone to? Natsu supposed he might have gone to the Archives, but then why would he send Gray and Juvia to deliver information requested by the Keeper of them?

Even Gray looked worried about this as he slowly ate his own meal.

"Yeah," Natsu growled, losing his appetite. He sat up straight, leaving it half-empty in his lap. "He was."

"Sorry," Yukino said gently, "we've not seen him. I'm sure he's alright. He'll likely be back by the time you get home though. So, you don't know much about Marks?"

Lucy shook her head and grunted when Happy suddenly sprang into her lap, eyeing her plate eagerly. She shooed him off, and Natsu surprised her by putting his own down so Happy could munch off of it. "Wendy couldn't tell us much, and it wasn't a planned thing."

Gray's lips quirked. "That you know of."

"Shut up, you prick," Natsu snarled at the half-demon before turning his attention back onto the women. Both gave him a disapproving look, which he ignored. "What do you know, Yukino?" He made sure to keep the irritation from his voice when addressing her; he wanted information she had, and Rogue would be an obstacle he didn't want to deal with if Natsu upset her.

"What do _you_ know?" she asked in return.

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but Natsu interrupted. "She's got a piece of my magic or soul, whatever it is. I can feel it."

"Alright," Yukino said, nodding to herself. "What else?"

"I feel what he feels," said Lucy. "And vice versa, I think."

"_Really_," said a very interested Gray. He'd somehow managed to not notice such a thing the entire time he'd been traveling with Lucy and Natsu, and was _very_ interested to hear about it. He squinted at Natsu. "So, does that mean you're less of a heartless bastard now?"

"Gray, don't," pleaded Lucy, rubbing her hands down her face in frustration.

Yukino's lips twitched in amusement. She leaned back in her chair, looking at her coffee with a thoughtful gleam in her eyes as she watched Natsu and Lucy for a moment. Finally, she said, "That sounds about right. And scales – do you have the scales?" She tugged her blouse over one shoulder to show her what she meant, and Lucy studied the black scales scattered over her skin with fascination. They were gorgeous, even.

That earned an uncomfortable shift from Lucy. "No," she said, grimacing when she realized she was envious. Natsu cackled at that, and she shot him a glare. Scales were much better than the scars that she and Natsu suspected had replaced them. "I don't."

"And when she hurts herself, I feel it," Natsu grumbled reluctantly, earning surprised looks from Lucy as well as Yukino. "Don't bleed or anything. But I feel it. _A lot_. Because she's constantly getting into trouble."

Yukino paused as Lucy gaped at him, squawking that it wasn't _her_ fault that she was constantly caught unprepared by _their_ weird world, as well as that she should have told him, because that certainly hadn't been a two-way thing. "Really?" she questioned. "I've never heard of anything like that…we'll see what Rogue and Sting know when they get here. You might need to go to the nest, Natsu. Besides, you know Igneel should know about any Marking that happens-"

"No." His snarl was abrupt and furious. That was the one thing Natsu would not do. He refused to go back, to the nest Igneel had tried to keep he and the other three trapped in. Gajeel had only left to attack him, but hadn't been allowed to go back. "If Igneel wants to hear about it, he can come out himself."

Silence fell at Natsu's sharp words. After a few moments, Gray awkwardly broke it. "So, you said that something happened with the Eclipse Gate?"

"Yes," Yukino began, sitting forward with a frown. "A month or two ago, there was this-" She cut herself off, suddenly tipping her head. "Hold that thought." She rose to her feet, her lips curving into a happy smile. "Rogue's here."

Lucy felt the spike of eager excitement that flashed through Natsu and shot to her feet, warning, "Don't you dare!"

Natsu ignored her and flung himself at the door, smoke and flames curling at the corners of his mouth. Gray snorted, patting her shoulder as Natsu disappeared outside, roaring in challenge. "This is normal."

"Normal?" Yukino grumbled. "Ridiculous is more like it. Come on, we better make sure they don't get carried away. The Eclipse Gate absorbs magic after all."

Lucy was immediately interested, but decided to question the matter later. That piece of information had never existed in her time. Still, she stepped aside so Yukino could get out, and then let Gray nudge her out after her. Yukino led the way through the garden and out into the wide-open space surrounding her cottage, putting her hands on her hips as she caught sight of Natsu standing at the top of the stone steps that led up to the area. Lucy had enough time to see him brace himself before someone slammed into him like a rocket. Lucy winced, startled when she felt some kind of bruising pain shoot through her body, but ignored it.

She guessed that went both ways after all.

As the pair wrestled furiously, trying to overpower one another, another person appeared and immediately just walked around them, approaching the group watching instead.

Lucy studied him as he drew closer, stopping beside Yukino. Dark hair had been drawn out of his face, although a large section was left to fall freely over one side of his face. Lucy supposed it was to hide the full extent of the scar that crossed over the bridge of his nose. Curious yet calm, he blinked at Yukino with a single ruby-colored eye. "I tried to stop him," he sighed, indicating the dragon fighting with Natsu.

"It's alright, Rogue," Yukino chuckled. She patted his arm, and Lucy eyed the Sabertooth band wrapped around his left arm. There was a second there, too, resembling the one on Gray's. "This is Lucy," she added, waving to Lucy after Gray and Rogue had greeted each other. "Lucy, this is Rogue."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said, grimacing as another pain raced through her. She was going to be bruised all over and she'd not even done anything. She glared over at where Natsu was, exasperated. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Yukino and Rogue. "You're members of Sabertooth, right?"

"The creators of it," Yukino said proudly, and immediately launched into a proud explanation of what the guild did in recent days.

"Ha!" barked Sting from where he'd managed to wrestle Natsu to the ground. "I win!"

"Like hell!" Natsu snarled, grinning and snapping his jaws as he managed to kick him off. Sting yelped as he nearly tumbled right back down the stairs he'd climbed to get up to the Eclipse Gate. Not wanting to climb them a second time, Sting threw his hands up in surrender. Natsu, looking triumphant, began to stride back over to the others – only to yelp when a beam of light struck him in the back of the head.

He snapped around, snarling, and Sting smirked as he simply bustled past, claiming victory by going over to Yukino. She'd stop anything from happening too close to her home, leaving him the victor. Natsu grumbled, following the dragon with a scowl.

"Are you done?" Rogue asked as they approached, and everyone turned their faces to Natsu and Sting.

"Yes," Sting said, smug. He stopped beside Rogue, shoulder-to-shoulder with his fellow Guardian. "I won."

"No, you cheated," Natsu spat at him irritably. He glanced at Lucy to check on her, and then blinked when he felt the shock that slammed through him, accompanied by horror as she stared openly at Sting, her mouth hanging open. "Luce?"

She ignored him, her body stiffening. "You," she said faintly, hands trembling. Shock turned to anger and before she realized what she was doing, she was lashing out, catching the unprepared dragon in the face with a surprisingly accurate fist.

It had been one thing to see Happy in the future. He was a cat, and it was very possible that some other blue cat could have shown up. In such a way would have been a very, very odd coincidence, but she'd created the possibility in her head.

But there was no way this could be a coincidence. Not when this dragon so resembled the man who'd addressed her randomly in the street and had somehow known her by name. She remembered him clearly, as well as what he'd told her. _"Watch yourself, lady. Things are gonna get real exciting for you. And painful, too. Good luck."_

He had known.

He'd known that she would soon fall through time.

And he'd not done a thing to warn her properly or even stop it. She could have gone on peacefully without having to deal with all of this, without to deal with the heavy responsibility that she'd put on her own shoulders when it came to stopping Natsu. It was because of him that she now held constant concern and worry for the people around her, realizing she'd likely have to watch as they were all destroyed from the inside out.

"You," she snarled, lurching forward, and Natsu snagged her shoulder when he recognized the violent intent. Sting reeled back, clutching his bleeding nose in confused shock. "This is _your_ fault."

"_Lucy_," Gray said, startled as she nearly slipped Natsu's grip. Natsu swore softly and instead hooked an arm around her waist, heaving her off the ground so she couldn't get at the white dragon again.

"The hell!" Sting cried, glaring at her. "Are you insane?" Anger flickered over his features and he took a threatening step forward. Rogue hastily stopped him with a hand on his shoulder when Natsu growled, the sound low and vicious. He might have been stopping Lucy from causing any more harm, but that wouldn't stop him from beating Sting into the ground if he laid a finger on Lucy.

Lucy squirmed violently, furious, and Natsu simply tightened his grip until he felt a brief pain in his chest where his arm dug into her ribs. He loosened just a fraction. "Let go of me," she seethed.

"I think," Yukino said, anxiously stepping between the trio, her gaze darting back and forth, "we should go and talk about whatever's going on here. Have you met before?"

"Yes," Lucy seethed at the same time that Sting grunted, "_No_."

Gray caught on first. "You met him in your time, didn't you, Lucy?"

She nodded curtly, finally just giving up on escaping Natsu's tight grip. She sent him a nasty look that he snorted at. Like hell he was letting go _now_. He'd be the next one to get punched. "Good to know you believe me now," she muttered grouchily to Gray.

"_Your _time?" Rogue said with interest, cocking his head.

"I'll talk when Natsu lets go," said Lucy sharply, throwing him another look. Natsu smirked in response and simply dropped her. She yelped, knees buckling, and proceeded to kick him in the shin for it. He only smirked when she felt it in her own shin and hissed. Lifting a leg to rub the spot, she said with a huff, "I'm from the year two-thousand-ninety-four. I fell through what we think is a pocket of magic left by the Eclipse Gate after it was destroyed, and I saw _him_," she glared at Sting, "just a few hours before it happened." She made a frustrated sound. "He knew it was going to happen, and he didn't tell me!"

Sting bristled at her in response. "What, so you're just going to punch me for something I haven't done yet?"

"Sting," Rogue chided quietly before focusing on another matter. "The Eclipse Gate is destroyed in your time?"

"Centuries before, at the end of this decade," she said, too annoyed to be nice about it. "Don't bother asking me how, because I'm not entirely sure."

Yukino bit her lip, looking distressed by that. "We're the Keeper and Guardians," she reminded Lucy anxiously. "If it gets destroyed, then that means we failed at our job. And you say you saw Sting, but what of Rogue and I? Are we dead in your time then?"

Lucy lost some of her anger at that, and Sting stiffened, his shoulders hunching at the very idea of losing both of his closest friends – one of which was even more. "I don't know," Lucy admitted, rubbing her hands down her face. She was suddenly very tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep until this whole mess was done and over with. "No one's names carried through the history books. There're just titles. You're just…the Keeper of the Eclipse Gate." And later, the Keeper of the Demon King. So she was willing to bet they didn't die, but she refused to let the information about Natsu slip.

She'd been so determined to stop everything from happening just a week or so ago. Now…she'd seen this man. He hadn't bothered to tell her what was coming, had even encouraged it, in a way.

She'd been a part of the events. How could she change _anything_ if she was a part of what she was trying to change?

A poke in her side made her jump. "The hell are you so sad about?" Natsu demanded, suspicious. Lucy was admittedly surprised that he'd thought to notice it – or that he even recognized it. Out of all of the things he'd be capable of understanding, sadness wasn't one of them.

"Nothing." She knew he was aware of her lie, but instead said, "By chance, was that weird thing with the Eclipse Gate about a month and a half ago, maybe two months?" Yukino, caught by surprise, nodded. "I would bet that it was me coming through. Nothing to worry about that I know of."

Gray, silent throughout much of the conversation, reached out and ruffled Lucy's hair, deciding they needed to cut through the tension that was still in the air. "I guess this means the three of you wouldn't know anything about what happened with Lucy then?"

Lucy swatted his hand away with a squawk, earning a hint of a smirk from Sting. "Nah. Nothin'. Sucks that we don't. Could have redeemed myself for something _I didn't do._" He stressed the last bit, giving Lucy a bit of a scowl and rubbing at his nose.

She grimaced a little, realizing that he'd smeared blood over his knuckles, and felt a little bad. He wasn't lying. He truly hadn't done anything. It was like Natsu, she supposed, who had yet to do what he was so well-known in history for. With a great amount of reluctance that made Natsu cackle like an insane man, she said, "I _suppose_…I'm sorry for punching you." He gave her a reproachful look, and Lucy insisted, "I am. I'm sorry for punching you, and I won't do it again."

Sting said nothing. Yukino elbowed him pointedly, nodding at her, and he sighed heavily. "It's fine, I guess." He rubbed his face again, trying to wipe away the blood. "Do you fight a lot? Damn, that was a good punch…"

Yukino chuckled and patted his arm fondly before telling her two Guardians, "I made some lunch if you two want to go and eat. We'll head inside since it's a little cold out today."

Everyone agreed that it was a smart thing to do, and Lucy let Sting and Rogue go first before letting Natsu nudge her after them. Gray and Yukino followed the rest of them, and as they walked through the garden, Natsu leaned in and muttered in Lucy's ear cheerfully, "You should punch him again. He cheated to win."

"First of all," Lucy sighed, exasperated, "I'm not a part of your weird power display, and second, that was a lucky hit. I don't know anything to-" She cut off suddenly when a flash of gold as Yukino pushed past her, ordering Sting to let Rogue get food first, snagged her attention. She stopped so suddenly that Natsu bumped into her, nearly sending them both flying to the ground. It was only a quick movement on his part that kept them on their feet.

"Lucy?" he demanded.

"It's nothing," Lucy said reluctantly after a moment. She eyed the objects that rested at Yukino's hip, pushing past her surprise in favor of following the silver-haired woman and her Guardians into the cottage. "Sorry."

She could have sworn they'd not been there before…perhaps she'd just not noticed?

Lucy shrugged and moved on.

* * *

_I absolutely love this chapter. Also, I've changed things. Because I have so many ideas for this...it'll now be five parts! _

_I drew for ODAS again if you're interested! Check out my profile for the link to it! It's a scene that hasn't happened yet, but I think you'll like it. ;) _

_AlaskaHolmes90786, regarding that time line...definitely can do that! I'll do it at the end of each part. _

_Thanks to reviewers (Lodemai04, xHallowedFangirlx, stranger1999, LePengwen, FairyTailxFanGirl, Inky-Paws, KJacket, Forbidden-Hanyou, zahad dragneel, Lady Of The Sphinx, __AlaskaHolmes90786, Guest #1, __and Samm!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	17. Chapter 15

Lucy tightened her jacket around her, grumbling under her breath about the chill of the night as she ascended the grassy slope. Her feet slid on grass that had already frosted over, but she ignored it, pausing to make sure that Natsu was still actually asleep. She doubted he'd appreciate what she was doing, and had been forced to wait until an hour or two before dawn before he had.

She was still admittedly a little impressed that Natsu had even gone to sleep. He was still rarely doing so, often times going days without it unless there was nothing else to do and he grew exceptionally bored.

She shoved her hands into her pockets and crossed the distance, the knife attached to her thigh heavy and reassuring. She didn't know what might show up at this time of day, and she wasn't very good at fighting – but she was prepared, and that was all that mattered.

It was quiet out, and beautiful, too. The night sky was far clearer than she'd ever seen, and it had her glancing up every now and then to look at the stars in awe. Her guardian had taught them to her almost religiously for years before her death, ensuring that she knew each and every single constellation. She could pick out a few now, and smiled at the way the stars seemed to glimmer back at her.

When Lucy reached the Eclipse Gate, she stopped only inches from the base, tipping her head back all the way to look at it. It was just as large as it had been the day before, and she was still impressed by the sheer size. She wished she had a camera to capture its mass. Perhaps she'd encourage Reedus, an artistic mage she'd been introduced to in Fairy Tail, to come and capture the beauty of its image before it was gone.

His paintings were close enough to pictures, she'd decided upon seeing a portrait of Asuka he'd done.

Lucy wasn't magical in any way, shape, or form, but she could still feel the power that radiated from that massive Gate as she reached out, curious as to what would happen if she brushed her fingers over the stone. She hesitated a few inches away. She wouldn't really be too pleased now a days if she ended up traveling back to the future, leaving behind everything she'd discovered without answers. And Natsu…she didn't want to leave him to the grief and the destruction he'd create from that grief in a mere two- or three-years' time.

Lucy swallowed thickly at the thought of that and dropped her fingers, returning them to her pocket. Jellal had doubted it would happen, even if she'd wanted it to, but Lucy refused to risk it. She had to help Natsu, and she wouldn't put that in jeopardy until she had finished what she was setting out to do.

Which left her to consider her next move. Discovering what had happened to create the Marks was important, as was discovering how she'd gotten one thousand years in the past. She needed to know, if only so she'd know what to avoid or go for. Only after that could she really begin to help Natsu.

Lucy spared a glance to the sky, judging, and turned away to walk alongside the Gate. She'd watch the sunrise, she decided, if only to give her an excuse for being out there that wouldn't annoy Natsu too much. He'd know she was lying, however, she realized a moment later, so there was no point.

Still, she didn't want to risk waking anyone in that crowded cottage up. That wasn't just an excuse; that was truth.

Lucy found a good spot and settled down, curling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. It was a little cold, but not enough that she was shivering. Nowhere near the cold she'd put up with in the mountains. Lucy didn't think she would ever _not_ be grateful for Natsu in that situation.

She'd been out there for a decent amount of time when she felt something in her chest shift. She cocked her head a little, allowing herself to feel what Natsu was feeling simply because she rarely ever payed too much attention to it now. It was surprisingly easy, she realized, to just…go with it. It was as normal as breathing to her, and she didn't mind it a bit.

First came the sleepiness that made her snort in amusement. For someone who didn't sleep very often, Natsu liked to cling to that sleep for a little while. He was content, happy with where he was and comfortable despite the fact that the three Fairy Tail members had slept on the floor.

A moment later came the brief confusion. Her smile widened as she suspected he came to the realization that something was off. It was almost immediately followed by alarm and a hint of anger that she knew she'd be putting up with for the rest of the day.

Lucy could feel the change that told her Natsu was suddenly approaching and settled down further into her place, firmly keeping her back to the Eclipse Gate. He was already going to be cranky, although she found him to be amusing at this point. No need to confirm his suspicions.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as he crested the hill, voice tight with wary uncertainty.

Lucy glanced back at him, waving at the sunrise. The sky had lightened to a beautiful pink and pale blue now, the sun almost entirely above the horizon. "Watching." She patted the ground beside her and Natsu reluctantly settled down, shoulder jostling hers. "I got up really early, and didn't want to wake everyone else up." She'd regret not sleeping at all later, but she'd deal with it when it came up.

Natsu debated her answer, searching through her words and the emotion underlying them. Finally, he said, "Don't touch the Eclipse Gate."

Her lips quirked. "Surprisingly, I wasn't thinking about it. I was thinking about other things." She stretched her arms over her head, sparing him a quick look. She was linked to him irreversibly, in a way that instinctively told her she could trust him, even if he was a bit weird.

Even if he destroyed Crocus.

She would _never_ tell him that. She refused to let him even consider that. It would hurt him, no matter what he claimed about not caring about things, or people. Which, she'd come to realize recently with the discussion about Zeref, wasn't entirely true. Natsu did feel. He felt deeply – too deeply. He dove head first into things like that, and it had nearly destroyed him, losing Zeref. Lucy wished she had the whole story on what had happened that had turned Natsu against his brother, but figured she'd better not ask. He'd been hurt too much by the loss and withdrew, shoving down such things and only adding to the image of the Demon King by pretending he couldn't feel anything. Rather than being honest, he forced himself to ignore what brought true joy to life – if only to save himself the agony of losing it later.

Natsu was a complex person, she thought, and she felt bad for the fact that he had to deal with such things on his own.

It was such matters that made her unsurprised when Natsu suddenly elbowed her. "If you weren't thinking about the Eclipse Gate, then what?"

Lucy smiled, reveling in his curiosity, and elbowed him back playfully. So different, she thought, from when she'd first arrived in the past and had been wary of every single person. It was so much nicer. She'd found friends, and she looked forward to seeing people rather than just looking forward to going home and doing research alone in her apartment.

"The past. Or present, I suppose." Lucy shifted, carefully folding her legs and resting her elbows on her knees. "And what happens in this time's future. This Gate," she gestured briefly behind them, "will be destroyed in a few years. As will Crocus." She'd yet to see the city in this time, but it was already killing her, just thinking about it. "Hundreds of people die. Countless _children_ die. I want to stop it."

Natsu blinked, staring at her in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued before he could.

"You said something, when I first got here. I was worried about messing up history, and you said I could just rewrite the future so it's better. So people like you and Yukino and the guild don't become known for _just_ your titles. So you're known as _people_ with names and lives." She flashed him a smile, hopeful. "And I was hoping you'd help me?"

Natsu searched her gaze, caught unprepared by this. After a moment, he admitted, "People don't normally want my help. I wreck things most of the time."

"I would think you do, though I doubt you can help it, being mostly demon and all," Lucy said gently, flicking his forehead playfully. He snapped his eyes to her, narrowing them, and she grinned. "I didn't miss that, and I certainly didn't forget. It explains a lot. And I won't ask questions, no matter how much I want to know how that came to be. I'll tell you that even in my time, the Demon King is supposedly dead as of the end of the Demonic Wars."

"Huh. Didn't expect it to stay a secret that long, especially with you showing up." Natsu muttered, furrowing his brow. He stretched his legs out in front of him, considering this for a few moments. Finally, he told her, "I told Igneel to tell everyone I was dead the day he ended the War. Can't believe it worked."

"Fairly well, as far as I've seen," she said. "So, will you help?" He might as well help stop his own downfall, she thought, smiling brightly at her friend.

"Why not." Natsu grinned at her in response. It was a sincere smile, although Lucy didn't believe his next few words. "I've got nothing better to do, and you're going to get yourself killed otherwise." He wanted to help whether he would admit it or not – she could feel it.

Lucy rolled her eyes and said, "I'm trying, thank you. I think I'm going to need some training, though." She frowned. "The way I've been going around isn't going to get me far if we want to stop whatever happens to the Eclipse Gate."

She still didn't know if _that_ was his work, anyways. That might have been from something else entirely, which made her nervous. But she'd manage.

"So," she said suddenly. "Are you not a dragon at all?"

"Half," said Natsu, furrowing his brow. "I was half-dragon, then demon." She rubbed her chest when she felt something odd in her chest, like regret or even a deep grief she'd not felt in a long time. "And then a bit more dragon, but still mostly demon." He patted the spot over his heart thoughtfully, and then snapped his head over his shoulder to look, startled. "Breakfast," he declared, scrambling to his feet, and Lucy snickered. Only he would abandon everything for food-

She squawked when he yanked her to her feet, fingers curled casually around her arm and nicking the armband around it. She winced, but ignored the twinge, letting him tug her towards the cottage, where the others awaited.

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you with much," Yukino said honestly as she and Lucy watched Sting and Rogue help Natsu and Gray fix up the stags, saddling them and tying what remained of their supplies. Lucy tightened her grip fractionally on Happy, who purred up at her.

"It's not your fault," she reassured. "I suppose we'll have to head back and start from scratch…I'm sure there are others who might know where to go from here."

Rogue abandoned Gray to finish what he was doing, deciding he'd much rather join the two women's conversation, and said, "I'd suggest the Archives, if you could convince Gajeel to allow you entrance. There's a variety of information that remains from when Mavis was around. And even then, Gajeel's another dragon who's been around for centuries and Levy's the Fairy Queen. They have a lot of knowledge between them."

"There's always Igneel, too," offered Sting, careful in how he phrased his statement. Natsu turned a dark look on him at the name. "I know we don't get along with him right now, but…"

"They've got permission to visit Levy, actually. You guys will be on your own after this," Gray told Lucy and Natsu as he pulled himself onto Shiria. Shiria snorted, shifting beneath his weight. "I'll have to take another job after Crocus. We've still got work to do, but it won't be enough to pay my rent. I'll have to take a few in town, probably, or in Hargeon or one of the others nearby. Makarov should be back though."

"We can question where he's been," Natsu muttered grouchily, thinking irritably of the mysterious guildmaster.

Yukino smiled as she watched Natsu gesture for Lucy to come over. She sighed and did as he asked. She dumped Happy carefully into a basket on the stag's rump, and then let him help her onto Salutem before he hopped up himself with ease, settling into the saddle behind her. Yukino looked to Rogue and Sting then. "Who's staying this time?"

"I will," Sting said after a quick exchange of glances with his fellow Guardian. "Rogue's gonna go and deal with the wendigo."

Yukino nodded, turning to Rogue, who was only a few inches away from where she stood. "Be careful," she said warningly, looking anxious. "Wendigos aren't pleasant, even for you two."

"I will," he said warmly, touching her arm briefly. Sting playfully snapped his jaws, and Lucy eyed the trio with curiosity.

Sensing her confusion, Natsu said, breath hot on her ear as Frosch came running at Rogue's call, leaping into his arms and clearly being asked to accompany his dragon, "She and Sting are together. Not married or anything – dragons don't do that."

She'd been under the impression that the dragons only Marked those they were in love with, excluding she and Natsu, of course. Then again…there'd been the Fire Dragon King and the last Keeper of Celestial Spirits. She didn't think they'd been together either.

Lucy honestly wished she'd have been allowed to hear about that story, about how the two dragons had met Yukino, and how Sabertooth had come to exist. It was _the_ last guild to be made, and not much was known otherwise. It was famous for that, as well as its involvement after the Lost Years, but there was nothing recorded about how it had come to exist.

She decided to ask Gray or Natsu at a later time.

Yukino and Sting bid final farewells to all of those there – Sting giving Lucy a mocking grin that earned him a scowl in response – and then they were off. From where they stood, watching the group leave, Sting lost his smile, a frown appearing on his face in its place. Yukino noticed and asked, "Sting?"

"I'm fine." He rested an elbow gently on her shoulder, leaning but not all the way so that she hit the ground. He'd done that once and not only had he felt bad, but Rogue had threatened to kill him if he did it again. Rogue tended to be a calm, level-headed person, but Sting knew better.

He'd do it.

Sting let out a large gust of air. "Just…Natsu. He really needs to talk with Igneel. I know none of us are really supposed to go near the nest Igneel's hiding out in, but…it's draconic law that he inform Igneel about the fact that he's got a Marked One. And I don't think he knows what the conditions are like there. He's the only one who hasn't gone back, and it just…sucks, 'cause I remember what it was like before they had their disagreement. They were damn close."

Fondly, Yukino reached up to run her fingers through his hair, letting her nails trail along his scalp. Sting nearly purred at the action, but payed attention when she spoke. "Natsu's always been a bit different. He can hold a grudge like no other, remember? I'm sure he'll go soon. Did you see the way he was around Lucy? There's some changes, although I doubt he or Lucy know about it."

"That's weird, too," Sting said, remembering what he'd been told about that situation. "The Marks, I mean. I've _never_ seen a Marked One without the physical signs." He tapped a few scales on Yukino's shoulder, trailing his finger along them after. He grinned when they rose and fell, like a real dragon's. "It's like a requirement."

There were other things, too, and Sting had begun to understand Gajeel's accusations and belief that there was more to the fire dragon than anyone let on. Dragons lived and breathed for the moments they could take to the skies and unfurl the massive wings that were so tightly hidden when they weren't in those large bodies. They aged, albeit a bit slower than most mythics.

But in all of the centuries that Sting had been alive…

Natsu hadn't changed a bit. He'd always stood steadfast in the form he took on now as those around him changed, like he was the earth and they the ones that stood upon the surface he'd created. He'd never changed forms, hadn't aged. He'd been as old as Igneel when Sting had been small enough to chew on Natsu's arms with baby teeth, memories he held fondly.

Natsu was like a weird, big brother to all of the younger generation of dragons. Mostly those that had left the nest, as many others had died in the aftermath of Igneel's decision to withdraw. He'd helped raise them under the watchful eyes of their parents, who'd all miraculously survived thus far. Sting remembered wrestling Natsu with Rogue's help, being dragged off by Gajeel only to drag him into the fight, too. When Wendy had come along over a century later, she'd hung back, but had enjoyed those moments, too.

_"Was like that when I hatched," _Gajeel had told Sting the one time he'd seen him in recent years, having escorted Rufus to the Archives under request of Levy. _"Fucker hasn't changed since."_

And Gajeel was three centuries older than Sting and Rogue.

"I think," Sting said slowly, "that I might see if Wendy could go back, see what Grandeeney knows." Grandeeney was the only one who kept in contact with her daughter. Sting knew Weisslogia still loved him fiercely, and even missed him just as Sting missed him in return. But Igneel was the Fire Dragon King, and Weisslogia did as he ordered.

Grandeeney and Wendy were the two last female dragons that they knew of, and alongside that, Grandeeney had come from the same clutch of eggs that Igneel had.

Igneel would never harm Grandeeney for keeping close to her daughter.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Yukino said, leaning into his side when he slid an arm around her shoulders. She furrowed her brow. "I don't want them in danger. Natsu…he's different, sure, but he's got his heart in the right place, Sting. Nothing bad's come from any of this."

"I suppose not," Sting agreed. "But it wouldn't hurt." He'd ask Wendy to stop by when she could anyways, just to make sure.

Better safe than sorry, and he wouldn't risk the family he had just because Natsu was hiding something from those who cared.

* * *

_Onwards to the terrifying mission! I'm very excited to release it and...we're actually almost done with Part I already. I can't believe it. _

_Regarding timelines, I forgot to answer last chapter! ;) At the end of Part I, I'll make sure to upload a link on my profile that will lead to a document containing non-spoiler related dates in the fic! Keep an eye out. _

_In addition...I drew something else for ODAS. Please check it out, I'm quite proud. _

_Thanks to reviewers __(Forbidden-Hanyou, Blood and Angst Lover, nerdalertwarning, PinkFireandGoldenStars, stranger1999, Alera33, LePengwen, Lady Of The Sphinx, Inky-Paws, Lovetoreadff, xHallowedFangirlx, and Anna-Mae1242!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	18. Chapter 16

When dusk came, it found Lucy groaning in relief as Natsu helped her down from Salutem, snickering at the sheer happy relief she felt at finally being at their second destination. "You realize," he drawled, "we've still gotta go back, right, Lucy?"

That look of relief dissolved into horror, and Natsu laughed again, delighted with her misery at the reminder. She retaliated by holding up a threatening fist, hissing, "Say that again and I'll punch you like I punched Sting, whether I can feel it or not, you jerk."

He snickered, not believing a word she said. Gray rolled his eyes at their antics. "We'll get some sleep here," he said, gesturing to the inn they'd tracked down. Ironically, the person who'd sent the job request out to Fairy Tail owned it, so it was a fairly convenient arrangement. "I'll send a message to Mira, let her know we're here, and then try and figure out if we could get you permission to use a Portal."

"Portal?" Lucy echoed, briefly confused and distracted from threatening Natsu for mocking her. Natsu opened his mouth to explain, but she spoke again, hopeful. "Like…teleporting? Do you go from one place to another?"

"Do they have them in your time?" Gray said, caught unprepared. Normally, Lucy didn't know about things they did or used. To hear her specify anything like this was surprising.

"No, but people like teleportation in books," Lucy said with a shrug.

"Yeah, just like that. S'how Juvia and I got back so quickly from the Archives last time." Gray shook his head, chuckling, and left them to wait outside while he went and found them rooms. Used to it by this point, as they'd stayed in inns anytime they could over camping out, Lucy leaned into Salutem. The stag snorted softly at her, breath making her hair flutter around her face.

"You know," she said suddenly, glancing at Natsu. "Everyone keeps sending 'messages.' What kind of message? I doubt you have phones…"

Natsu wrinkled his nose, not understanding what the hell a phone was, but shrugged. "Lacrimas. Most places have them. We have one in the guildhall, and the Keepers and Guardians each have them where they live so they can get help if there's an emergency. There's different kinds of communication. Letters, lacrimas, and scrying pools."

Interested that people had managed to find a way to send messages quickly in the past – something that had most certainly not carried through history – and amazed by it as well, Lucy demanded he began to explain. Natsu eyed her out of the corner of his eyes, semi-amused with her constant curiosity about everything that was simply a part of his every day life. He folded his arms, shifted his weight, and began to answer every question she managed to come up with, judging each reaction.

He didn't understand, he realized, one thing she'd been feeling for some time now. He couldn't puzzle it out. It was somewhat familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd felt it before. It wasn't a bad feeling, not in the slightest. In fact, it was a pleasant one that made him want to purr like Happy, who was perched expertly on his shoulder, eyes watching the inn. Warm.

He was fairly sure that summed up Lucy in general though. She was a bit odd, familiar, and warm.

"Natsu?" Her voice snapped him from his thoughts, instinct demanding he pay attention almost immediately. She wasn't annoyed he'd missed her question like many were when he got distracted back at the guildhall. She merely tipped her head a little, silently questioning if he was alright. One of very few who did that, he thought dryly.

Gray suddenly ducked out of the inn and Lucy was effectively distracted. His eyes narrowed at the puzzled expression on the icicle's face. "What?" Natsu huffed. He'd not been entirely pleased with Gray joining their adventure, but he supposed he owed him a bit of gratitude. If Gray hadn't come, Natsu wasn't Lucy would have made it through the mountains – even with him being her personal campfire for half of the trip through them.

It didn't mean he had to _show_ his gratitude.

"Mirajane sent a response immediately," Gray said, rubbing a hand through his hair and tugging at the black strands. "Levy's expecting you guys and Gajeel's approved it, so long as you don't go inside the Archives. And apparently Makarov isn't there, either, but he sent them a message hidden in the papers I took there with Juvia."

Natsu mulled through this new information, frowning. Where the _hell_ had Makarov gone?

"So…" Lucy shifted beside Natsu, her arm brushing his as she straightened her body away from Salutem. Her dark eyes danced between Natsu and Gray, and Natsu's lips quirked at the excitement that flashed through her. She was looking forward to visiting the Archives…he got the feeling that she'd get along fantastically with the Fairy Queen that had been appointed Keeper. "What about the job we took?"

"I think," said Gray in a slow manner, "that we should do the job. You two and Happy can go ahead to the Archives after we're done. It's about three days away by stag if you know where you're going, and Natsu should be able to get you there. I've gotta get back to Magnolia, but I'll see if I can organize a Portal use for you to use in Sabertooth's guildhall after you're done in the Archives."

Lucy nodded, thinking this plan was sensible. "Alright," she said, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a large rush. "Thank you. That'll make it a lot easier to get back after we're done there."

A grin suddenly spread across her face. Natsu eyed her suspiciously until she said, "Do you know how many historians would kill to be able to get into the Archives? It's like…like a legend, a myth in history that no one has been able to prove exists, but it so clearly does. It's mentioned in every piece of writing you could imagine. I'm living every historian's _dream_ just by existing right now."

Gray looked amused with her excitement and reached out to playfully ruffle her hair. She squawked in protest, but smiled lightly despite it. "In any case, we're getting free boarding tonight. We'll get up early, deal with the problem, and then go our separate ways."

Lucy felt a little stab of sadness at that. Despite the stress and exhaustion of traveling, she'd become quite fond of Gray. But she'd see him again sooner rather than later if the Portal was an honest option.

Clearly feeling the opposite, Natsu looked a little bit happier as he offered to take care of the stags while Lucy and Gray got the rooms ready. Lucy took Happy when Natsu grunted and offered him, entirely used to dealing with the cat since she was rather clueless when it came to dealing with the saddles and whatnot. Gray nudged her playfully. "Come on, Lucy," he said, heading for the inn, and Lucy fell into step behind him.

* * *

Lucy was admittedly nervous as she leaned over the table at the back of the inn's common dining area. Finished dinner plates were piled nearby alongside glasses and silverware, and the center of the table was instead covered by a large map that had been brought out by the innkeeper, who was standing nervously beside Natsu.

The map itself was shockingly detailed, although Lucy supposed it was something to appreciate. She hoped they got to keep it. It'd be fantastic to hoard away and look at to her heart's content later. Natsu was eyeing it, too, as if he was reading her mind and wanted to obtain it. The map itself displayed every street and store in Crocus, and the surrounding areas – including the very lake that they would be heading to. It was just to the north of the city, maybe two hours if they took Salutem and Shiria. The lake itself was near the higher hills surrounding the mountains, and was bordered in the southern and eastern edges by cliffs, the innkeeper had said, the north and western shores flatter and beach-like. The lake was a gem during the summer, although there had been rumors of anyone who stepped into it either disappearing or reappearing on the shore with no idea of how they got there.

"That doesn't sound like anything bad, just a cranky water spirit," Natsu huffed, thinking of Juvia whenever she was in a bad mood. She was notorious for dragging anyone who upset her into a canal and depositing them in the most inconvenient part of Magnolia.

"That isn't the creature we want dealt with," the innkeeper said anxiously. "I'm speaking on behalf of the majority of traders here in Crocus. There are valuable plants we need for medicine that grow along the shores, and whatever lives within the lake hasn't bothered us. In fact, whatever it is seems to encourage the growth of those plants _for_ us."

"So, what are we here for then?" Lucy asked patiently. Not that she'd be doing much, she realized, grimacing. She'd have to give Natsu most of her part of the payment. She'd take less of the pay for this, although it hurt her to do so.

"Something new has appeared in the last few months, miss," the innkeeper said politely. He ran his fingers along the edges of the lake, showing them what he meant. "No matter where you approach from, you end up attacked so violently that the body is unrecognizable. Nobody's been near the lake since September, when it happened."

Lucy flinched, not at all happy to hear such a brutal thing, and Gray considered that. "Alright, there's been a lot of rumors of hellhounds roaming the country. Think it might be one?"

Natsu shook his head, serious for once. "Nah, they'd eat the bodies. Are the bodies missing anything?"

"Not that I know of, Mr. Dragneel," said the innkeeper, shaking his head.

Lucy considered this for a moment, then asked, "Are there any survivors?" The question earned her an approving look from Gray, and a nod from Natsu.

The innkeeper hesitated. "A child," he admitted after a few moments, looking anxious. "The child of a woman who was killed, but…I encourage you to refrain from considering her for interrogation." Lucy arched a brow inquisitively. "She was gravely injured and is unable to speak without great pain. We've asked her to try and tell us even a single word about the killer, but…she refuses."

Gray debated, clearly not wanting to force a child in pain to speak when they needed her to. Finally, he decided, "What kind of injuries? Describe them to us. We need to know as much as we can going in." No wonder the job had been offering so much money. Not because it was cursed, but because no one knew what was creating such damage to the people it came across.

The innkeeper sighed heavily, rubbing a hand down his face. "Her body was unharmed, but it disfigured her face. It slit the corners of her mouth from here, to here." He showed what he meant with his own, touching the corners of his mouth with his index fingers and drawing curved lines up to his ears. "The cute was deep. The girl will never smile again. We worry her speech will be impacted as well."

Lucy felt a jolt of horrified discomfort in her gut, and was startled to find it wasn't hers and hers alone. Natsu was as sickened by this description as she was. She felt ill, she thought faintly. Her grip tightened around the cat in her arms. Happy purred comfortingly, as if sensing it, and she thought Natsu might have leaned in to gently bump her with his shoulder before leaning over the map.

"Where's the worst of it?" he asked.

"Here." The innkeeper touched the southern tip of the lake.

"So, we'll start there," Natsu said, leaving no room for argument. Not that Lucy or Gray looked inclined to disagree. Lucy was beginning to rethink this job in general, actually. Big time, if the weird twist in his chest was anything to go by. He recognized it, although it was different from the feeling he'd felt when the stag he'd often used had fallen into the crevice in the mountains.

_Regret_, he recalled after a moment.

He was caught unprepared by it. _Regret_ wasn't something he felt. Yet there it was, and it made him uncomfortable. _Very_ uncomfortable.

Natsu hastily pushed it back and focused on the matter at hand, lifting his gaze when Gray said, "I don't think we should split up or anything. Definitely not you, Lucy. You're nowhere near capable of heading off on your own. Something we'll need to fix. You should have some proper training before you take anything like this again…we should have made sure we did some training on the way here, really."

"Someone mentioned something about me using written spells since I'm nothing mythical," Lucy said, squinting. Makarov, perhaps?

"Freed can help with that when we get back." Gray folded his arms. "Natsu, you ever heard of something like this?"

Natsu raked his thoughts. "No," he finally admitted, not pleased with it. He rarely came across something he didn't recognize after centuries of life – especially things that sought out violence. He took jobs like this regularly to occupy his time, although he was grudgingly admitting he wasn't so eager with Lucy's anxious worry. She didn't like this one bit.

Not that she was alone.

Gray didn't like it either.

"Well," Gray said, rolling up the map. "Let's get some rest. If we're heading out tomorrow morning, we'll need sleep. Especially if we don't know what we're going up against. I don't know why they didn't rank this S-Class…then again, Natsu and I _are_ S-Class…"

Lucy hadn't even turned to look at Natsu for answers before he was leaning in, pushing his hands into his pockets. He eyed her as he murmured near her ear, "Just means we can take more dangerous jobs 'cause we're stronger. S'part of the requirement to be a part of Makarov's Council."

Lucy nodded to herself. "I see," she mumbled back, flashing him a thankful smile. "Right," she said. "Sleep. Sounds fine to me." Not that she'd be sleeping much. She was going to have nightmares after the descriptions they'd been given regarding the damage created by the creature they would soon hunt down.

Natsu, as if knowing precisely what she was thinking, merely grinned.

* * *

"Oh, _wow_," Lucy breathed, staring in awe at the lake beneath. She was settled into Salutem's saddle in front of Natsu once again, though this time Happy was held carefully in her arms.

_ "Just in case I need him_," Natsu had said when she'd questioned why Happy wasn't riding in the basket they'd brought.

At least the rest of their things were able to be ditched back at the inn.

The lake before them was absolutely breath-taking despite the lateness of the year. Lucy could only imagine what it must have looked like in the spring or summer, when the grass and forest surrounding it were green. It was a crystalline blue, the kind she'd only seen pictures of for ads encouraging visits to tropical locations. It was weirdly still, too, as if no breeze touched its surface. The beaches around it were gray and rocky, and Lucy could have stared at the way the mountains were highlighted in the background for hours.

"I've never been here before," Gray commented from his place atop Shiria, the golden bands on his arms gleaming in the daylight.

Lucy's hand brushed over one of her own in silent thought, once again grateful that Natsu was the one she'd been tied to as a chilly breeze washed over them. She'd been forced to lose her coats and jackets for this. Gray had told her it was better to go without limited movement. Though he and Natsu would likely be the ones to take care of the creature they were trying to find, she needed to be ready to move – and _quickly_.

"It's lovely," she murmured, and then blinked as Natsu turned Salutem. The stag started following the cliffside they stood on, and Gray turned Shiria to follow. They kept a good amount of distance between them and the edge. The stags seemed happy about that, especially after everything that had gone down in the mountains.

"So…are we just…wandering around until we find it?" asked Lucy, twisting to peer up at Natsu. He wrinkled his nose in thought, shrugging.

"What else are we supposed to do? It's not like we know what to look for."

"What about we find some of those plants while we look?" Lucy suggested. The innkeeper had described them to her as they'd ate that morning when she'd expressed interest. And she'd figured it would be a good idea to find something else that would let Natsu multi-task; she doubted just looking for something would keep him on track for long, and she'd experienced what boredom did to him several times at that point. They simply didn't have the energy to waste on him lighting Gray's head on fire again. "They sound important and it could be a while before we've figured out where it is, right?"

Natsu nodded, immediately looking happier with the idea of having something to do instead of just simply walking around. He shifted behind Lucy, recognizing that she'd given him something else to do without asking. He appreciated it greatly.

"I know we weren't going to split up," Gray said, thoughtful, "but Natsu, why don't you take Happy and head further into the trees while Lucy and I follow the lakeside?"

Natsu grunted, and Lucy nearly whined when he swung off of Salutem without question, grumbling about Gray being insane if he thought he could boss Natsu around. Still, he clearly thought it was a good idea, and took Happy from Lucy's arms, making sure she was settled before stepping back. He didn't need her falling off of Salutem at that moment. As it was, the stirrups were too long for her to use and she'd have to go without them.

"Hey," Lucy said, reaching down to snag his arm before he could step back. "Don't barge into danger on your own, okay?"

He pouted. "That's the fun part," he said, a small whine in the back of his throat. He didn't _want_ to share the excitement with Gray.

His pout and annoyance faded a little when she shook his arm slightly, making him meet her gaze. She looked at him pleadingly. "Please," she said softly, searching his eyes. He let himself touch that anxiety that had been welling in her since the night before and frowned a little at just how much there was. She was _scared_ he realized, and a growl bubbled up in his chest. He didn't like it. He'd only known Lucy a month or two, but she wasn't someone who should have been scared. She should have only worn the bright smiles she tended to give him before anyone else.

"We're partners," she added, "and as you're partner, and I don't want you running off after something you know nothing about without Gray's backup."

Natsu jerked a little beneath her fingers. When was the last time he'd been labeled something like _that_? He'd been present in the guild for years now, and had never been called as much, though he knew that the guild considered him to be one of their own. A family, they called it.

But he'd not had a partner that he could remember.

He found he kind of liked it.

Natsu swallowed thickly, sorting through his thoughts quickly. Finally, he promised reluctantly, "I guess I'll come find you guys and not go first."

Her smile was as bright as the sun. "Thank you, Natsu," she said happily, releasing him. Natsu studied her face with interest, dwelling in her relief, and then shook his head to clear it. He left without a backwards glance, frowning to himself.

Wisely, despite having heard everything, Gray kept quiet.

* * *

_So many exciting things taking place next chapter and the one after! I'm so excited. Also, for no reason other than I want to share...I dreamed about Fairy Tail the other night? Like, Phantom Lord was running a restaurant kind of dream. Was really weird._

_There were several questions about when the celestial spirits come in/when Lucy starts using magic/etc. Patience, my friends, you'll see soon enough. ;)_

_AnimusLunari777, your review legitimately made me tear up. Thank you so much, I truly loved it._

_Veronica, regarding Natsu and all of his demonic glory...perhaps. ;)_

_Thanks to reviewers (BrokenAngelWings83, PinkFireandGoldenStars, stranger1999, AlaskaHolmes90786, Blood and Angst Lover, LePengwen, celestialslucy, Anna-Mai1242, AnimusLunari777, Inky-Paws, Veronica, xHallowedFangirlx, __Lissuin, Samm, __and Forbidden-Hanyou!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	19. Chapter 17

"Anything?"

"No, not yet."

"Ugh," grumbled Gray at the answer Lucy had given him. "This is annoying."

They'd been out near the lakeside for hours, and noon had long since come and gone. Natsu checked in with them every now and then, growing increasingly more agitated the longer they were out and about. Lucy had eventually just described the plant the innkeeper had mentioned so that he could hunt it down and stay occupied rather than start burning half of the forest around the lake down. She somewhat wished the pair she was with had agreed to work together again; she was getting cold.

Salutem nosed at the grass as he walked, his heavy body making Lucy sway in the saddle with each step. She considered for a moment and then gently coaxed him to a stop. Shiria kept going for a few steps before stopping at Gray's demand when he turned to see what she was doing. Lucy swung out of the saddle, knees singing as she landed painfully on her feet. "I need a break from the deer," she muttered, and Gray grinned, swinging down himself.

"Can you tell where the pyromaniac is?" Gray questioned.

Lucy rubbed her chest self-consciously as she tried to figure it out. Yukino had said that it was two-way when she'd asked, and Natsu certainly had proven to be able of using it as Lucy and Gray slowly made their way around the lake in circles.

"There," she said, pointing east. She was uncertain, but he seemed to be in that direction. "He's in that direction. I think."

"Let's go find him. If we're lucky, we'll find something on our way." Gray and Lucy started forward, walking side-by-side and tugging the stags after them. They walked in silence for a few moments before Gray suddenly spoke, entirely serious. "How are you holding up with Natsu?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked slowly, somewhat suspicious of the question. "We're fine."

Gray snorted, scratching absent-mindedly at his chest. "He's not stressing you out or anything? Mira asked in the message. Or told me to make sure or something."

In other words, did Lucy want someone else, like Gray or Mira, to "keep an eye on her" and ensure she survived in this weird mythic-filled century.

Lucy was surprised by the bubble of annoyed anger that sprang up – even more so when she realized it was her own and not Natsu's. "We're fine," she repeated firmly. "Natsu's doing a good job of helping me and making sure everything goes smoothly, Gray. I'm not sugar-coating it or anything either. He works hard. You've seen it yourself."

Gray held a hand up in a soothing manner. "I'm not saying he doesn't. I may pick fights with him on a regular basis, and he pisses me off all the time, but he's a member of our guild, _and _a member of Makarov's council, Lucy. He's a friend. I don't want him to fail or anything."

Lucy eyed him for a moment before sighing heavily. She ran a hand through the hair not pulled back out of her face, brandishing her ears to the chilly breeze. "In that case…he has some moments where I want to throttle him. But I trust him." For more than one reason, she mused. Not just because of the bond that had shown up out of nowhere, tying their souls together – or whatever being Marked meant. It was because he was a good person, Demon King or not. He tried incredibly hard to do his best to help her, too, determined to prove that he could manage the odd situation and manage it well.

"I'm not looking for a new partner anytime soon," Lucy finished.

Gray laughed softly and said, "Gramps will be happy to hear that. All of us in Makarov's Council have been kind of worried about him lately." He rubbed the back of his head, grimacing. "He just…did the same kind of stuff over and over again, and he was kind of getting out of control with the pyromania and stuff. He was getting a little more…dark about the stuff with the dragons, too. I know you didn't want to come here originally, and that you want to go home, but I'm glad you showed up. You're a good partner for him to have."

"Thanks, Gray. I'm actually pretty happy here now. I wouldn't turn my back on a way home, but it'd take some serious thinking before I actually left." Lucy didn't think she'd ever received such praise. She beamed, very happy to hear such a thing. Her heart swelled with happy warmth that made Natsu incredibly confused, earning a snort that likely made no sense to Gray, but she didn't care.

"Oof!"

They'd been walking through trees for a few minutes, and Lucy grunted as she suddenly tripped and landed hard on her hands and knees. Salutem grunted, too, yanking his head up when she ripped on the reins, pulling harshly at his mouth by accident. She winced at the sting of pain in her palms, hissing softly at it.

"You good, Lucy?" Gray asked pulling her up, face twisting into one of alarm and disgust.

"I'm fine." She squinted at his face, taking in the tight expression he suddenly wore, the grimace. "What? What is it?"

"Just don't look at what you tripped over."

She looked, of course, and immediately shrieked in disgust, stumbling away from the half-decayed corpse on the ground. She nearly wailed, wiping her scratched palms, "I take it back, I hate it here!"

Gray soothingly gripped her shoulder and nudged her back, pushing Shiria's reins into her hand and taking a deep breath before squatting beside it. Lucy grumbled that she wanted to just turn around and go back to Crocus – she had _not_ signed up for bodies, and she knew without a doubt that it would likely haunt her nightmares for a good long time. She, unlike the pair she'd been traveling with, had never seen a body and had no desire to see one. It made her ill to even think about looking at it – and sad, for whoever it had belonged to.

"Hold on," Gray said, studying it closely. He was talking to himself more than he was to Lucy as he murmured, "Look at the injuries to it…the face is like the little girl's that was described. And her throat was slit."

"I'm not looking," Lucy said stubbornly, keeping her face turned away. Her hands trembled. Natsu's curiosity and cautious emotions made her feel a little better, though not much; he was paying attention, at least. The stags Lucy held onto began to shift nervously, stamping their hooves and tossing their large antlered heads. She hummed reassuringly to them, turning her attention on them. "Hey," she muttered when Salutem hefted himself up a bit, trying to free himself.

Gray opened his mouth to say that they should go and find Natsu, that they should tell him what they'd found, but was interrupted.

"Am I pretty?"

Shiria bellowed, yanking himself free. Lucy squawked as she hit the ground, knocked down again by the massive animal. He tore off, Salutem only a step behind, and Lucy winced, hastily turning her head to see who'd spoken.

Gray stood slowly, reaching out for Lucy's arm, and she heaved herself to her feet with his help, not at all bothered that he casually pushed her behind him. Her eyes remained locked on the figure that now stood over the body they'd found.

A woman, Lucy thought initially, her fingers curling until they dug into the lower part of Gray's arm as she clutched it. But not entirely. Blood stained the white dress she wore, her long dark hair coiled too perfectly around her head. Lucy felt sick at the large wound in her throat, and she held an ancient-looking fan in front of her mouth and nose so that only her eyes peeked out, dark – and entirely blank, milky with death.

Natsu's familiar rage reared its ugly head, reassuring her that he was on his way.

Instinctively, she found herself desperately urging Natsu to show up and blast her away with flames – because Lucy certainly couldn't do anything. The ghost, woman, whatever she was didn't move, only repeated, "Am I pretty?"

Lucy squeezed Gray's arm. _Do we answer_? she wanted to ask him.

He gently took her hand in his, squeezing back in reassurance, face stone cold. He'd deal with it – or, at least, he'd try. This wasn't something he'd ever seen before. "Yeah," he said finally, tightening his grip around Lucy's. A silent urge to prepare herself for whatever happened. "Yeah, sure. You're pretty."

The woman seemed to pause, judging his answer. And then she lowered her fan, snapping it shut. "How about now?" she asked, and Lucy whimpered at the sight of her deformed mouth bending so awkwardly and painfully.

"_Gray_," she urged, admittedly terrified. She'd caught sight of the rusty, blood-stained scissors in the woman's other hand, held tightly – ready to be used against them. He took a slow step back, pushing Lucy with him.

Another squeeze; a warning.

The woman's black, dead eyes narrowed warningly. "How about," she repeated angrily, "now?"

"Uh," Gray tried to delay. "Yeah? I guess?"

Her mouth curved into a wide smile, shifting awkwardly, and Gray decided they needed to go immediately. He snapped around, shoving Lucy without a word, and she didn't hesitate. She tore off as fast as she could, heart skipping a beat when the woman's angry scream filled the air.

"Split up," Gray rasped when they broke past the tree line, looking wild-eyed. "You head that way," he didn't stop running as he pointed. "Meet on the other side of the lake. Natsu should find you."

Lucy was admittedly reluctant to leave him alone, but nodded. "Okay," she managed to get out. She didn't bother to watch him run off; she took off herself, hearing the woman's scream again. She allowed a brief smile when she heard it echoed by a furious roar she recognized. Natsu wasn't far off; she could feel it.

She followed the side of the lake that had been so gorgeous for the majority of the day and was now much too large for her liking. She didn't want to have to run that entire way around it to find someone again; she wanted someone safe with her immediately. "I hate this time," she seethed, choking out the words as she ascended the cliff-lined hills that dropped dozens of feet into the lake. "I didn't sign up for this. No more work, no more monsters, no more running – gah!" She cut off with a scream, tripping to a halt.

The woman had appeared before her, her scissors held before her. Her fan had covered her mouth again, and she took a step towards Lucy. Step by step, she approached. Step by step, Lucy shakily backed away, her heart thudding away in her chest.

"C'mon," she whimpered.

After this, she was never leaving the guildhall again.

"Am I pretty?" the woman demanded softly, voice high and ringing like bells.

Lucy clamped her mouth shut, wildly searching for something to say. Apparently "yes" had been the wrong answer. But…wouldn't "no" be bad, too? Was there something else she could say that wouldn't immediately send her to her death?

She took another step back; the woman took a step forward. "Am I pretty?" she asked, impatient.

Lucy took a deep breath to calm herself. She had to calm down, she had to _think_ past the panic, she scolded herself. She felt a shift in her chest. _Natsu_. His vicious anger was overwhelming, and she smiled briefly when she saw him burst out of the tree line not too far away, an inferno of flames swirling around his body. "Natsu!"

The woman paused, looking back. Her eyes flashed as he skidded to a halt only a few feet away. She turned to face Natsu, unafraid of the flames he displayed. A snarl left his mouth, eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Am I pretty?" she asked him, back now to Lucy. Lucy edged towards her left, to try and get away, but the woman snapped her a look that froze her in place.

Natsu spat an angry glob of molten flames. It struck the woman harmlessly. She ignored the flames that went out as soon as they touched her, and Lucy felt a chill run down her spine. How could it look so unaffected by the Demon King? As it was, she didn't need to be a mythic to feel the power radiating off of him. "Ghost," Natsu hissed. His gaze shifted to Lucy. "Where's the body?"

"Back in the trees," she said quickly, anxious, drawing out the blade sheathed at her thigh. "Gray and I found it when I tripped over it. Why? Where are you-"

Rather than answering, he ordered hastily, "Keep it distracted and don't let it kill you." Natsu turned and darted back the way he'd came, flames vanishing. Lucy stared after him in utter horror.

How dare he just abandon her?!

"Am I pretty?" the woman snarled. She whirled on Lucy, furious now, her grip tightening around her scissors. She started forward when Lucy didn't answer right away, and Lucy spit out the first words she could think of.

"I don't know! What about me? Tell me. Am I pretty?" she cried, and the woman stilled. She studied Lucy, that fan still held in front of her face. She stared, and stared, and stared, and Lucy didn't move an inch except to slide her foot back and feel how much space she had left, body trembling with fear. Her terror climbed higher when she found that her heels were only inches from the edge.

The woman blinked slowly, considering Lucy's answer. Lucy thought she might have broken the creature, even, when it didn't move. And then her face began to darken. Lucy's face paled as she lowered the fan, displaying her carved mouth. "I'm…not pretty?" She lifted the scissors, and then faster than Lucy could think of an answer, lurched forward, dropping the fan to grab the frantic blonde.

Lucy jerked back to get out of reach, trying to step back again, but there was no ground. She stepped back into open air, and found herself suddenly plunging into the lake below.

* * *

Natsu bolted through the forest, his mind racing as he struggled to find the source of the scent of decay that flooded his nostrils. He was close, too close. He couldn't find it now. The scent was everywhere-

Something slammed into him and he nearly burst into flame until he realized it was only Gray. The half-demon was wide-eyed, heaving for air. "Where's Lucy?" he demanded, grabbing Natsu's shoulders and giving him a surprisingly rough shake. "Did you find her?"

Natsu ignored that as Happy, having chased him to hell and back, meowed anxiously and wove around his ankles. Natsu was struggling, focusing on something more important. He'd found her; he didn't need to answer that. "Where's the body?" he barked, leaving no room for argument. Gray took off without question, and Natsu chased after him, trusting his guildmate to lead him to it.

It took longer than Natsu liked to find it. Gray had to backtrack once simply because they'd been running and missed it. The trees all looked the same, and Natsu's eyes were watering when they finally found the corpse. He gagged as he hit the ground on his knees beside it, flames erupting all over his hands and arms.

He didn't hesitate to blast the body with his flames. Normally, they'd need to do a bit extra, but he was the Demon King, after all, and his flames burned what normal flames wouldn't. He watched as it went up in smoke, turning to nothing but ash in mere seconds, but not before he'd felt something in him drop. He grunted as shock flooded him. _Lucy_.

Something had happened.

The second he was sure the ghost was dealt with and gone, Natsu was back on his feet and running. He barely breathed as a film seemed to suddenly cover the part of the soul Lucy held in her body. Not entirely unlike when she was sleeping and he wasn't, but clearly unnatural. She'd passed out. Not dead, though, he didn't think. She was still there, just…not awake.

But there was an ache forming in his chest, and he coughed, finding that he couldn't breathe. He stumbled, and Gray, hot on his heels, nearly tripped over him as he managed to get back to the edge of the trees. He shoved himself to his feet, hoarsely wheezing and trying to drag in air.

"Shit," Gray hissed, not sure of what to do as Natsu collapsed to his hands and knees, peering over the edge of the cliff he'd last seen Lucy on. The lake was as still as ever beneath the cliff when Gray peered over. "Did it get her?"

"No," Natsu choked out. "Water." He couldn't breathe. He'd never had this problem, but the pain in his chest was tight, and he couldn't _breathe_-

The blurriness suddenly vanished, and confusion flooded him. He stared hard at the water, urging Lucy to get to the surface. He was getting ready to jump in and just drown or successfully drag her up – Gray clearly feeling the same and shrugging his shirt off – when there was a ripple in the middle of the lake. He stilled, staring.

What had that innkeeper said about the mythic that had originally called the lake home?

_"There are rumors, of the creature dwelling beneath the shore. You'll notice the color of the water, the stillness of it…what lake appears like that without housing a powerful mythic? People who touch its water disappear entirely if they are black of heart, and if not, they reappear on the flat shore, without a single memory of how they'd gotten there."_

Natsu wasn't used to panic being his own, but it was definitely there as he bolted again, this time following the lakeshore. Happy streaked along at his heels, a blue flash. "Natsu!" Gray shouted, confused on where he was going. Still, he followed, trusting Natsu in this matter.

No, panic wasn't something he felt.

But Lucy considered him her partner. The first he could remember who considered him as much. And out of all of the people in the world…he didn't want her to die. Not because of the Marks she held, but because of who she was as a person. She was a good person.

He didn't know what the mythic in the lake was, but he trusted it would deliver her to safety.

* * *

_Tada! What'd you think of the kuchisake-onna? It freaked me the hell out. I wrote about it at like midnight and couldn't sleep afterward. I tweaked a few things, but. Google it and don't sleep with me. ;) That and ckc14's night hag, which was actually finally written in. Next up is a few other creatures people were interested in. ;)_

_Alongside this...I've been debating. Is the way things like this chapter are written too much for the rating? Should I up the rating to M? What do you guys think?_

_xHallowedFangirlx, I wish I could say yes, but no. Gajeel was not wearing a maid outfit. XD_

_PinkFireandGoldenStars, regarding the creatures...most of them are actually from a huge list of creatures I found on Wikipedia. XD I sort through them when I need a new one until I find one I like the sound of. And then I mores o twist them to my liking. I think the best one I've used from that list so far is the Dullahan, although it doesn't show up for some time. _

_Thanks to reviewers (LePengwen, stranger1999, FartsnickleNalu, Blood and Angst Lover, AlaskaHolmes90786, nkukurichan, KJacket, Lissuin, Inky-Paws, AnimusLunari777, Fidosa, Lovetoreadff, Forbidden-Hanyou, __xHallowedFangirlx, __and PinkFireandGoldenStars!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	20. Chapter 18

When awareness came back to her, it was accompanied by the fact that Lucy couldn't breathe. She pried her eyes open and grunted in surprise, feeling shocking pressure closing in from the water around her. She could feel tight panic in her chest. Natsu's, she was briefly surprised to realize.

She was more bewildered by the water than anything.

Movement in the water suddenly snagged her attention and she spun, or at least tried to, in the water, trying to see it through eyes bleared by water. She couldn't breathe, and her chest was aching sharply enough that she saw black spots. Movement to her left, had her trying to see again.

She gave up after that and desperately tried to kick to the surface, confused when she found it what seemed like dozens of feet above her head. She hadn't thought she'd sink that deep when she'd fallen. She'd not make it, she thought, and she'd feel bad for Natsu. _"Don't die,"_ he'd ordered. She was failing that demand miserably.

A flash of glimmering blue in the corner of her eye made her look, and then arms had secured around her and were hoisting her to the surface of the water. "Tsk," she thought a voice echoed in the water around her, full of annoyance.

Lucy could care less when they broke the surface. She coughed and sputtered, immediately struggling to drag air into her water-clogged lungs. A sharp whack to her back had her vomiting water before she was even close to the rocky shore. Natsu's panic sharpened her focus and she heaved herself forward to safety, soaking wet and shivering in the cold November breeze, when they reached the shore.

"Mm," hummed a voice behind her. "Do you look like a half-drowned rat normally? You'll never get a boyfriend if that's the case."

Lucy turned her head, exhausted from all the running and her near-drowning. She just didn't have it in her to be surprised by the fact that there was a mermaid on the rocky shore beside her, chin propped in her curled fists. A bored look resided in her blue eyes, which were a shade darker than her near luminescent scaled tail and hair. She was one of the most beautiful women Lucy had ever seen, she thought. Except it was somewhat spoiled by the attitude.

The mermaid gave her a mocking grin, the jewelry at her throat clinking. It matched the gold piece woven into her hair, a golden piece with a symbol carved into it resting over her eyebrows in the center of her forehead. "Then again," she purred. "The men you're with aren't much to look at. Not like _my_ boyfriend."

Lucy didn't have the energy to be annoyed. "Thank you," she said hoarsely. "For saving me." For some reason, a name danced on the tip of her tongue. But Lucy couldn't remember it. Instead, she was distracted when her own name was shouted nearby. She turned to look and found Gray and Natsu sprinting down the side of the beach, heading right for her as well as, to her surprise, the knife she'd drawn, its black blade gleaming in the sunlight.

"_Really_?" the mermaid sneered, following her gaze. "You're sticking with this ridiculous plan? You should have grown out of that brat years ago. I suppose this means you're more like Layla than we thought. A pity," she added. "I was hoping you'd be worthy enough to convince that moron that such scattered banishment isn't such a good idea anymore."

Lucy snapped her head around to stare at the mermaid in confusion, but found that she was suddenly gone. All that was left was a single blue scale, left on the sand. Lucy reached out and snagged it, just as Natsu reached her. Sand and rocks sprayed as he hit the ground beside her. Happy, wheezing, was with him, eyes round with anxiety. Lucy laughed weakly at Natsu's matching expression as Gray joined them, both half-demon and Demon King gasping desperately for air they didn't have.

"Sorry," she rasped, her entire body already aching. She smiled faintly at Natsu, tightening her fingers around the scale. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

"Are you okay?" he demanded, and Lucy was startled to find something she'd not expected to feel coming from him. He was _worried._ About her, nonetheless. She smiled warmly.

"I'm fine, Natsu," she said. "Just…sore and tired as hell." She flopped uncomfortably down on the rocks, using the hand not holding the scale to wipe at her eyes. She shivered, and Natsu immediately amped up the heat around him.

Gray slowly sat on her other side, and after a few moments, Lucy sat up again, grateful for the heat Natsu was offering. She didn't recommend swimming in a lake at this time of year, she thought wryly. She glanced at Gray. "What happened to the woman with the scissors?" she asked, not directing her question at anyone in particular. She reached out to pet Happy, but he eyed her with distaste and danced aside to curl up in Natsu's lap instead, not favoring her wet hand.

"It was a ghost. The body was hers," Gray explained. "Natsu burned it to a crisp. There are a few ways of dealing with ones like that, but that's the easiest way. Normally you have to do some prayers and stuff, but Natsu's always been able to just burn them away. We'll probably send someone out to ensure that there's no cursed land. But it should be safe enough for the people who come here now." He ran a hand through his sweat-dampened black hair, looking out at the lake. "Did it get close to you?"

"Yeah. I figured out how to stall it a little, I think." Lucy grinned. "I asked her the question right back."

"Smart." He reached out and playfully tugged on her hair. She swatted him away with a whine of protest. When she asked why Natsu's magic hadn't worked on the ghost, Gray answered simply, "Nothing can really hurt them unless you go for exorcisms or their bodies. S'what makes hauntings so hard to deal with."

Natsu wrinkled his nose, rubbing his chest as the last of the fear and confusion faded, a combination of both his and Lucy's. It was replaced with simple exhaustion now, and Lucy looked like she was going to nod off right there on the rocks. He couldn't blame her; it had been a wild day, and humans slept a lot.

"Hey," he said, eyeing the lake. "Did you see the mythic in the lake?"

Lucy shifted slowly, and then said, "No. I don't remember anything. Just…I was looking at the ghost, and then I was here on the beach." He knew it was a lie immediately and whipped his head around to glare at her, but she flashed him a warning look. He understood and looked back out at the lake as Gray complained that after all of the trouble they'd gone through, they deserved to know. Lucy would tell him all about it later.

He felt a flash of warm pride at that.

* * *

Lucy had to give Natsu credit. Despite his impatience over wanting to know what she'd seen, he saw to things that were more important first. For one, he took over hunting for Salutem and Shiria, which took him several hours. That meant that by the time they reached the inn, it was nearly dusk, and Lucy was swaying on her feet, ready to pass out and simply sleep where she fell. She'd already been dozing on and off on the way back, partially curled into the warmth Natsu offered.

When they reached the inn, Natsu helped Lucy down, not daring to let her jump from Salutem's back herself. He didn't feel like dealing with a headache when she smacked her head falling over. The stag looked as if he felt a little guilty about running off and gently nosed at Lucy's fingers until she patted his face. He made a happy sound that brought a small smile to her face.

Gray chuckled when she staggered towards the building, pausing to give them a hopeful look. "Go ahead, we'll finish up out here and report to the innkeeper."

"Thanks," she yawned. She left them to their work, pausing only to scoop up Happy when Natsu put him down and he sprang after her, meowing.

Gray waited until she was gone, and then said, "I'm gonna get her a place set up when I get back to Magnolia. Mira and I were talking about it before we left. We don't get nearly enough work that fits her that would let her pay rent on a regular basis." He doubted she'd be working something like this job again.

Natsu grunted, not really particularly caring about such a thing. He had his own house, hidden in the forests to the north of Magnolia, but rarely used it. He was usually out somewhere else in Fiore or at the guildhall, looking for work that would take him out of town. Not that it came along very often. Mirajane refused to let him take too many of the monster hunting jobs.

"She'll go on jobs," he muttered. He'd drag her along if he had to. _He_ liked working.

"You can't force her to do stuff like this, Natsu," Gray said, entirely serious. Natsu eyed him when he added, "I'm not screwing around with you on this. She doesn't know how to defend herself, she doesn't know anything about mythics, and you should have seen her face when we found the body."

Natsu didn't need to; he'd felt the complex mesh and it didn't take a genius to figure out what they'd been in response to.

"So?" Natsu said, annoyed. He hated when Gray was like this. The bastard tried to push himself into Natsu's business far too often. At least when Mirajane or Gildarts or even Laxus did it, they weren't pushy or rude. Well, Laxus was rude, but Natsu could put up with it on his part. "She did fine with this job, and it's not like she's gonna be able to avoid this stuff. It's like they track her down."

Something he'd been considering for hours now, after hearing the details of Gray and Lucy's original encounter with the ghost, before they'd split up. From what he'd seen and heard, the ghost had focused entirely on Gray first, so why had it gone after Lucy? And then there was the wyvern, which was rare enough – especially after large snow storms, when any food would have been hidden, as well as the shadow person in Hargeon and the jaculus _in the guildhall_.

Nothing like shadow people or jaculi dared to go near powerful mythics specializing in fire, let alone him or the Fairy Tail guildhall, where several gathered.

Natsu scowled at Gray, suddenly cranky and a little pissed off with the fact that Gray seemed to think his partner couldn't keep up with their normal way of life. He'd been working hard to make sure she could. It was an insult to his pride that Gray thought otherwise. Huffing, he turned away and focused entirely on the stags. "Lucy's fine," he muttered after a few moments. "If you're gonna go and tell Makarov otherwise, then do it. But I haven't done anything wrong."

He was tired of it, Natsu realized. Tired of the others believing him to be incapable of such things. Perhaps part of it was his own fault. He _had_ been playing the part of a reckless idiot for a few centuries now. Both to the dragons and to the guild who'd allowed him into their ranks.

_Partners_, Lucy had said. They were partners.

And he didn't want to give her up as a partner.

He rubbed his knuckles over his sternum as he took their things, leaving Gray to deal with their mounts without a care. He shrugged off the hopeful innkeeper, deciding Gray could deal with that, too. He just wanted a moment of peace and quiet, where he didn't have to worry about anything.

He dared Gray to try and tell Makarov he was doing a bad job when it came to Lucy. He _dared_ him. Natsu had never seriously gone after anyone in the guild with the intention of harming them, but he'd do it if he turned around and found Makarov deciding Lucy was better off with someone else.

"Natsu?"

Lucy's sleepy voice caught his attention and he turned around. She was hovering in her room's doorway, her dark eyes underlined by shadows that were beginning to form. She studied his face with a sharp intelligence that told him her exhaustion wasn't enough to dampen that brain of hers. His lips twitched. Her hair was a rat's nest and needed to be brushed out after her adventure in the lake.

Snickering, he said, "I thought you were going to bed."

Lucy just sighed heavily. Deciding she'd just get the conversation over with if he was going to be like _that_, she dug in the pockets of her pants and offered something. He held his hand out and she dropped a beautiful blue scale into his calloused fingers. Natsu blinked, bringing it closer to his eyes. It didn't strike the same kind of greed gold tended to in his gut, but it was clearly something valuable.

"Where'd you get _this_?" he said, the color tugging at a memory he couldn't take a hold of. It was like whenever he thought of Igneel's Marked One.

"The mermaid who pulled me out of the lake," Lucy sighed. She winced when she tried to drag her fingers through her and ended up accidentally yanking. Natsu hissed at the pain in his own scalp. "She said something though. It was like she knew who we were. She called you a brat and compared me to someone else."

There was something else bothering Lucy, and Natsu could feel it. He didn't push, however, only waited patiently for her to continue. He'd realized from experience that it was the best way to deal with Lucy in such circumstances.

Finally, she said, meeting his gaze, "The mermaid…she compared me to someone named Layla. I…I remembered hearing you mention that name." Natsu stiffened with each word until his entire body seemed to be locked up. "Who is she?"

Natsu let out a long gush of air. He reached out and tapped the armband that had been disguised by magic, hiding its true appearance. "The original owner of that. Igneel's Marked One and the last Keeper of Celestial Spirits…what'd the mermaid say?" This was important – incredibly important. If Lucy had found out anything about the attack that Igneel didn't know, which Natsu knew was near impossible…

Deep-set anger towards the Fire Dragon King aside, Natsu would tell him. He would set aside his argument with Igneel to tell him anything new about the situation surrounding Layla's death. He wasn't so proud as to be that cruel.

"She just…compared me to her. That's it. She said that I was more like Layla than she and some others had thought, and then said it was a pity." Lucy thought back over what she'd been told. "She mentioned something about banishment and then disappeared."

"There's _nothing else_?" he stressed.

"No," she said firmly. Lucy shook her head. "Nothing. She kept mocking me for looking like a rat though," she added with a scowl, looking displeased. Natsu's lips quirked despite his seriousness. "Don't laugh!" she hissed, smacking at him. He cackled anyways. "You jerk, it's not funny! I don't look that bad! Anyways," she muttered, glaring when he didn't stop laughing right away. He couldn't stop, clearly trying although snuffling laughter would escape him every few seconds. "Did you ever meet Layla?"

Natsu opened his mouth to say that he had, but, for some reason, drew a blank. He could remember hints of something that told him he'd met her. Yet he couldn't remember what she looked like, nor could he remember the sound of her voice. But…he'd met her, hadn't he? But he hadn't at the same time…

"I…don't know," he rasped, entirely confused. Natsu stared at his partner in bewilderment. "I don't know if I've met her or not."

He fully expected her to demand an explanation, but Lucy merely surprised him – something she did fairly often, it turned out – by simply smiling and patting his arm. "That's alright. I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually." Her fingers were warm, he thought, even to him. She withdrew, however, a few moments later and said, "I'm going to go to bed. I suppose tomorrow we'll probably be heading to the Archives?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled, not looking forward to seeing the iron dragon that guarded them. "Yeah, we're going to the Archives."

He supposed, as much as he disagreed with Gajeel, he might know something about everything that was suddenly doing a turnabout in Natsu's life. Nothing made sense anymore. And if Gajeel didn't, Levy might. She'd been a member of the guild for years before becoming Fairy Queen and Keeper of the Archives, and she was someone he didn't mind all that much. She was like Lisanna; she sympathized with him in a way that wasn't overly so, and she knew how to put up with his different moods, something he knew even he struggled with.

Lucy nodded, taking the mermaid scale back from him when he offered it. "Alright, I'll go to sleep then. Happy's with me, by the way." She smiled at him. "Good night, Natsu."

Natsu watched her slip into her rom and close the door tightly behind her, a puzzled look on his features. "Good night, Lucy."

* * *

_To everyone who was screaming about Aquarius, your prayers were answered. Lol. I was amazed how excited people were for the possibility of her showing up. Sadly, as you can see, she's not entirely here yet. ;)_

_Thank you also for your answers regarding the rating! I'm still debating, and there were good arguments for leaving the rating as is or upping it. I think I might leave it as is for now and we'll revisit the idea when the night hag/another terrifying creature/something else happens. Possibly after the last chapter of Part I._

_Thanks to reviewers __(AnimusLunari777, FairyLover01, PinkFireandGoldenStars, stranger1999, nerdalertwarning, LePengwen, Guest #1, CodenameMise, 19vanelkc, BrokenAngelWings83, Inky-Paws, Veronica, Blood and Angst Lover, Lovetoreadff, Lissuin, Forbidden-Hanyou, and xHallowedFangirlx!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	21. Chapter 19

"Alright," said Gray the next morning, hands on his hips. He eyed Shiria as if to make sure he'd gotten everything, although they had all made sure nothing was left behind. Beside Shiria was Salutem, supporting his saddle and enough supplies to make Lucy worried that they'd be adding too much weight onto his back if they climbed on, too. "I'll make sure Sabertooth knows you guys are coming by somewhere around a week or two from today. They should have a Portal set up, so you don't have to travel through the mountains ago."

Natsu made a face. "Council's gonna be in our business 'cause of all the Portals."

Gray shrugged and said, "I' don't really care. Better than freezing to death. Just make sure no one spots Lucy. They don't need to know we got a new member who fell from the sky." He folded his arms, studying the two before him. Natsu was still giving him nasty looks, not at all happy to be looking at him. Lucy didn't look as if she was ready to be up. Her arms cradled a yawning feline, who purred and flicked his tail this way and that.

"By the way," Gray said casually, knowing he'd catch hell for what he was about to say. He heaved himself onto Shiria's back, ready to make a quick getaway if he needed to. "You guys passed."

Both stilled, equal looks of confusion flickering over their features. "Huh?" Natsu grunted at the same time that Lucy asked, "What do you mean we passed?"

"Makarov said to evaluate you two while he was gone, after a few weeks," Gray answered. "Don't know where he went, but he expected to be gone a while, so. Mira asked me to do it while we were off on this job. You guys passed."

There were a few minutes in which Lucy and Natsu comprehended this. Lucy's gaze shifted to simply more confused, because what exactly had they been evaluated _on_? Natsu, however, took on a very dark expression. Smoke coiled from between his lips as he lunged for Gray. Shiria danced aside, avoiding him, nostrils flaring as he brandished his antlers.

"Natsu!" Lucy squeaked when he took a swipe at him, flames curling around his fingers.

"That was a _test_?" he barked, trying again.

"That you _passed_," Gray said pointedly, reeling back to avoid another swipe. Lucy simply gave up on stopping Natsu with her words and snagged his arm. Happy hit the street with a huff, landing heavily on his paws as she yanked him back, singing her fingers. Natsu immediately dropped the heat, still bristling but standing and fuming about the matter rather than attacking. "You know it's a normal thing in the guild."

"What exactly did we pass test-wise?" Lucy demanded, not entirely happy herself. But she forced such things down, focusing on her partner instead. She could feel the rage coiling through Natsu, and tried to soothe it down some with gentle pats to his arm. It seemed to do the job; anger continued to simmer, but he stopped trying to get at Gray physically.

Gray, eyeing Natsu, said, "I was looking for any sign that you two couldn't work together in dangerous situations and under stress. Seems like you'll be fine." He grimaced apologetically at Lucy, ignoring Natsu now. "Sorry. I would have told you if I could have, but it was important for you to _not _know. It's not that I wanted you to fail, or didn't think you wouldn't do well. It's required."

Lucy took a deep breath and sighed heavily, reluctant to let Natsu go as he continued to glower at Gray. "I guess you're forgiven then," she began to tell him, but Natsu cut her off furiously.

"Why did we have to be tested at all? Makarov never tested anyone else when they worked with someone else or joined the guild. It's _not_ a normal thing unless they're like Gajeel and attacked us first. Why me and Lucy?"

Gray considered that for a moment and then shrugged. "I don't know," he said honestly. "Seriously," added Gray when Natsu growled, "I _don't_. He just apparently left instructions to do it and then left."

Natsu seemed to puff up like an angry hedgehog. _Where the hell did Gramps go?_ He huffed. He raked his mind for possibilities and snagged on one that made him tense. He said nothing, however, and Lucy threw him a quick look that told him she'd noticed. He didn't react, waiting impatiently for Gray to leave.

It didn't take long. "I _am_ sorry," Gray said honestly. Mostly to Lucy, although he sent Natsu a hint of sincere apology. No matter how much they bickered and argued, he _did _consider Natsu family. It came with being in the guild. He was like a brother who Gray wanted to throttle for the majority of the time.

Natsu narrowed his eyes and then grunted, not giving him a full answer. Gray grimaced; Natsu was notorious for holding grudges. He'd held a few against various people for years, including Gajeel for his attack against the guild – even after he'd nearly given them heart attacks after apologizing sincerely to everyone during a guild-wide meeting. Lucy, however, was much more forgiving. She smiled broadly and reached out to flick his arm sharply.

"Just don't do it again," she said.

Gray retaliated with a gentle hair ruffle. He liked Lucy, and thought she fit into Fairy Tail quite well despite her initial reluctance to join them. "Alright, I better head out. See you guys later. Don't get yourselves killed."

Natsu merely snorted smoke and glared, even as Gray left them on their own. The second he was out of earshot, she whirled on Natsu, hands on her hips. He expected immediate questioning, or scolding. Instead, she said, "Shall we get going ourselves?"

He blinked, and then nodded, relieved. "Yeah," he said, scooping up Happy. He pushed the cat into Lucy's arms, as they'd been forced to ditch the basket with their new supplies. As he helped Lucy up first, he furrowed his brow.

What if Makarov had gone to see Igneel? The pair would have no reason to know who each other were. Sure, Natsu supposed he was a connection, but there was no reason for them to have met. Not when he'd cut off communication with the Fire Dragon King for the last sixteen years.

Natsu rubbed a hand down his face before heaving himself up behind Lucy, suddenly exhausted in a way he'd never been. He didn't think he _missed_ Igneel, so to say, but…he'd had fun in the dragons' nest. He remembered wrestling with the younger generation after they'd hatched, whether it was in their draconic form or humanoid one. He'd practically helped Igneel's generation raise them, even as many of the dragons had looked distrustfully at him.

Almost all of those dragons were gone now.

A gentle elbow in his gut drew him from his thoughts. He glanced down and found Lucy waiting patiently for him to send them off on the start of their trip to the Archives, and he grimaced. He didn't apologize for making her wait. Instead, he ordered Salutem forward so roughly, he took a flying leap that made Lucy screech and use a hand to clutch one of his arms in terror.

Natsu's stress melted away, replaced with laughter.

He didn't need to worry about any of that right now, he decided.

He'd just enjoy what his life was at the moment.

* * *

The next two days were fairly quiet, although Lucy would never call them boring. Despite the fact that she was absolutely ready to be done with traveling, she used the time to absorb what information she could, figuring she should probably learn what she could. Natsu was shockingly patient, taking his job very seriously and helping her figure out what she could.

By the time they settled in to camp for the second night, Lucy somewhat mourning the view of the stars, as they were covered by shockingly full-leaved trees, she felt a little bit more secure about her knowledge. She was sure she could identify at least a few common mythics, and even knew how to deal with them. Natsu had instructed her on how to deal with things like jinxes and curses, although he said they weren't very common.

_"Just avoid witches and hags," _he'd said warningly. _"And if you see a lady bouncing around in a mortar, walk the other way."_

Lucy found that she actually enjoyed learning about the mythics. She'd not thought to have such conversations when they'd gone through the mountains – she'd been more worried about falling over the edges of cliffs, to be honest – and it was fascinating to learn how they fit into every day life, especially when it allowed her to learn how people of this year lived.

"Hey," Natsu said from where he was coaxing a decent campfire to life. Lucy wondered if he'd sleep that night. He still didn't rest very often, but he'd been more on guard with them out in the open. After everything she'd been told about what went bump in the night, she was more than grateful for it – especially because she needed the sleep.

"Yes?" Lucy said patiently, tipping the container of water to get what was left out of it. She rested a hand lightly on Happy's head after setting it aside, content after their small but decent dinner.

"How good are you at using the knife?" He gestured to the knife she carried, still sheathed with the sheathe itself removed and resting on the ground beside her. His eyes were calculating, watching closely.

"I don't want to learn to use it, but I could probably benefit from doing so," admitted Lucy with a grimace. She met his gaze without hesitation, suspicious. "Why do you ask?"

Natsu grinned widely, his sharpened teeth flashing in the light of the fire he'd made. "'Cause if you're gonna carry it, you should know how to use it. I gotta make sure you can handle yourself here, right? That means learning how to defend yourself."

Lucy wasn't sure what to say for a moment. She blinked at him, her hand pausing on Happy's purring body. After a moment, her expression twisted into one of unhappiness that Natsu completely ignored. She could be unhappy all she wanted, he thought it more important she didn't get herself killed by not knowing how to use the knife if necessary. Before he could confirm it, however, she sighed heavily and set Happy aside. "I suppose," she mumbled, "I should learn. I really don't like that I need to, but I should learn."

Natsu hopped to his feet with ease. "We can start now!" he said cheerfully, admittedly looking forward to this. It would make their travels more interesting. For one, he could teach her a few things while they were on the move, and for another…

It was going to be hilarious when she was sore the next morning and still had to get on Salutem.

Lucy didn't look too excited by the prospect, but still climbed to her feet. She strapped the sheathe back to her thigh, not sure if she'd need to use it at that moment or not. Natsu assessed every movement she made, and it only made her more nervous, because she'd seen that look on his face a few times now: when he'd been preparing to launch himself into a fight.

Perhaps it was only because she had been seeing Natsu every day since she'd been thrown back in time, but she saw it coming just a split second before he moved. He threw himself forward, lurching for her, and instinct told her to spin out of the way. He snarled excitedly and tore after her, moving faster when she avoided him a second time.

He was evaluating, Lucy realized. Each move was calculated to see how she'd react. He tried different maneuvers, going one way and lunging for her, kicking at her feet, even swiping at her head. He took note how she kept her body loose yet tensed at the same time, her fingers curled into fists that immediately came up. Lucy squawked when he finally managed to suddenly catch her by surprise, moving one way when she'd expected him to go the other. Rather than going easy on her, he didn't hesitate to grab her around the waist and slam her into the ground hard enough that the breath was driven from her lungs.

"_Natsu_," Lucy wheezed when he grunted, wincing. He stood over her, rubbing his chest.

"The other mythics aren't gonna be nice," he pointed out, beaming even as he caught the breath that had rushed out of his chest, too. This was going to be a problem if they got caught up in a fight. Lucy felt what he felt, too, he remembered. If he got caught by a nasty blow, she'd be downed easily and would be a massive target. More than she already was, even, and she was already a big target because of her connection to him. Down one of them and both were able to be killed. Not that he was particularly easy to kill…he wondered if that had been shared with her, too?

Avoiding Igneel and his amazing collection of knowledge, third only to the Archives and the goddess of knowledge herself, was becoming less of an option by the moment.

Natsu pulled Lucy to her feet, and she brushed herself off, not looking very happy that she'd been slammed so harshly to the ground. He put his hands on his hips. "You're not _too _bad at moving." He wrinkled his nose at her annoyance, amused. "Can you throw a punch?"

"Yes," she huffed. "I'm not completely helpless, you know. I did some self-defense training at the request of the woman who raised me." She'd thought it odd, some of the lessons her guardian had demanded she attend and learn, but she was grateful for it now. They were certainly coming in handy.

"Did you spar?" Natsu wanted to laugh at his own questions. He sounded like Mirajane or Gildarts evaluating new members of the guild, figuring out if they needed training before they could take jobs. He wondered briefly why they'd not demanded the same of Lucy.

Lucy nodded, making a so-so motion with her hand. "A little bit. I stopped going after a while. I wanted to go to school and dropped almost everything to focus on my education. Good thing I did, too." She flashed him a grin, fixing her hair so that rather than being loose, like she'd left it for most of the day, it was elegantly twisted into a bun and tied there by the piece of cloth that she used when she needed it.

"We'll start there, and you can learn how to hold that thing properly," Natsu decided, trying to think back to when he'd learned how to fight. Probably not the most reliable idea, he realized, grimacing. He'd been born centuries ago, before the New Age, and anything before his transformation into the creature he'd become famous for being was a little blurred.

And, he realized, stopping dead in his tracks, it _hurt_.

Lucy looked at him with concern, confused by the sudden shift, but he ignored her, focused more on the fact that it hurt him to think back on the days before the Demonic Wars. He didn't _want_ to look back on the time he'd been happy with his birth family. Their images had all blurred – all except for Zeref – but he could remember the warmth and happiness that had come with them. He remembered the pride, when he'd shown his father the flames that had come so naturally to his fingertips, a reminder of his heritage.

The pain that had dampened his mother's good mood when he'd shown her it, too, although that had been pushed aside by warm acceptance.

"Natsu?" Lucy said, and Natsu dragged his attention back to her. She was studying him, simply absorbing everything he felt. She didn't look as if it was something to celebrate, either, as he knew some of his guildmates would have done. It was a miracle, getting him to feel such things.

But Lucy was only concerned for him, worried about the pain that he was suddenly feeling – and the panic that shot through him like a bullet.

He didn't feel things others felt. Igneel had told him, and he didn't remember ever doing so. So why was he suddenly hurting, and worrying, and regretting, and wasting so much energy on them, nonetheless?

Maybe he needed to see Igneel again after all.

Lucy said his name again, making him focus, and he blinked when he realized he'd been so distracted by such matters that she'd moved to stand in front of him and he hadn't noticed. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he muttered, frowning. He pushed a hand through his mess of pink hair. "Sorry." He wanted to bite the word back as soon as it left him. He had never apologized. _Never_.

He couldn't even blame Lucy, who he suspected was at fault for all of this, because she was as lost as he was regarding everything that was happening in general.

Shaking it off, Natsu returned to the matter at hand, forcing past the weird pain to remember what he'd been saying. "Sparring, knife-holding, and some boring stuff, I think." Just to get her attention off of what was upsetting him, he prodded her arm, just beneath the golden cuff that had belonged to Igneel's Marked One, smirking. "You've got sticks for arms. Look at these things," he added, "I could break them with two fingers."

As expected, she squawked in outrage and thwacked him on his arm, only infuriated further when she found that it was very easy to hurt her fingers on the muscle there. He snickered, and she made a very rude gesture in response before stomping back over to where Happy was watching with intelligent eyes, purring and curling his tail around his paws.

Natsu puffed out a breath, relieved, and scoffed at his earlier consideration of seeing Igneel. The Fire Dragon King would need to grovel at the feet of the king of demons before Natsu even considered looking upon his face again.

* * *

Pain raced through her when she hit the ground, a garbled yelp escaping her lips. Natsu, kneeling with his knee on her chest, leaned down and grinned, his own bones singing with the force. "Damn it," she spat, angrier with herself for not seeing the move.

"Put those teeth away," she snarled, swatting at his face. He cackled again when her fingers swiped harmlessly, missing his face by inches. She shoved at his foot until he finally let her up, and when he did, she irritably ignored the hand he offered to push herself upright. "Could you stop throwing me around and tell me how to stop you from doing it before trying?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p.' It was how he'd learned. His father had taught him the basics, and he had worked hard to get that information fully in his head. There was no way he was taking another route of teaching her when he'd done that.

_"There's no one way," _his father had said, _"to fight. You must learn to adapt. Figure out how to do things your way, and then adjust them as you see fit. Trust your instincts before the instructions others give you."_

It had given him the advantage the first time he'd clashed against Igneel before he'd switched sides, turning against Zeref after realizing what he'd done. He'd never forget the look on the dragon's massive face when he'd landed a blow strong enough to nearly take out the Fire Dragon King's eye. Igneel _still_ bore the scars, and-

Natsu was thinking about Igneel far too much lately.

"Can we take a break?" Lucy pleaded, dropping to sit. They'd stopped early that day, intending to be up early the next morning and have the full day to do whatever was going to be done in the Archives. Natsu was getting increasingly agitated the closer they got.

He wouldn't be able to go in with her, and he _knew_ for a fact that she'd be perfectly fine and nowhere near any danger in the Archives, but after nearly two months of being around Lucy constantly…

He found he _liked_ her. She was entertaining, to say the least, and he didn't like that she'd be busy doing things in the Archives that would have to do with her going home to her own time. Not that he'd let her go home, nor did she plan on it, if she was truly intent on stopping the destruction of the Eclipse Gate and Crocus. But still. He'd be alone for who knew how long, sitting outside the Archives like an idiot because Gajeel was still mad at him for kicking his ass.

Natsu was so absorbed in his agitated thoughts that he nearly missed the warning signs of something approaching. He did in the end, however, notice, and he paused in starting the fire in the wood Lucy and he had gathered to look up, eyes sharp.

The forest around them had gone silent – unnaturally so. Where there had been creatures before, there was no nothing, and he could feel in his gut that they were being watched.

"What is it?" Lucy whispered, and he glanced at her, startled. She'd become much more perceptive about such things since he'd started telling her more about how mythics were involved in life in this time, and she'd noticed the signs, too. "Natsu?"

"Sh," he hushed, slowly dropping into a crouch. He pressed his fingers to the ground, trying to feel if it was something large approaching, but there was nothing. He inhaled sharply, a soft growl rumbling in his throat, and he muttered, "Happy."

Lucy's gaze snapped to the feline. Happy stood swiftly and vanished into the trees around them. When Lucy looked anxiously back at him, Natsu explained, "He can tell me where it's coming from. Mythics that target other mythics don't pay attention to animals. Happy's a familiar, but he doesn't have much magic of his own. He's more like a human who can use written spells. He manipulates magic that doesn't belong to him."

"But why was he alive a thousand years from now?" Lucy asked, somewhat confused.

Natsu snorted. "He probably absorbed it. My magic's a lot more than most familiars can handle. Happy's the first one who could manage it. I tried seven different cats before it worked."

Lucy wasn't sure what to think of that, but focused when Happy suddenly came sprinting out of the foliage a few minutes later, fur standing on end. He loped over to Natsu, ears pricked. When he was sure he had Natsu's attention, he snapped his head around, staring in the direction he'd come from. Natsu patted his head in praise and then startled Lucy by simply lighting his body on fire. Every inch of him became cloaked – like an animal's defense mechanism, Lucy thought. He was trying to warn off whatever it was before it got too close for his liking. A warning that should it try anything, Natsu would annihilate it.

The warning, however, didn't do what Natsu had wanted.

Instead, a roar filled the air.

* * *

_300 reviews already! Thank you all so much. I'm literally in tears._

_Got some more drama about to start with a lot of fun next few chapters. ;)_

_Lovetoreadff, regarding your question about my end...I'm actually kind of okay I think for the time being? I've written through chapter 41, but I suppose this brings out an announcement for everyone: Part I ends on Thursday, and after that I'll be taking a week or two off. :) I have finals next week and then I go home on Friday, so. We'll see when I start posting again after that. _

_Lissuin, regarding exorcisms...everyone for the most part that's up for them! Makarov prefers to have the higher-power mythics deal with them since they can get nasty really quickly, but other than that, it's just people who know what to do. _

_Thanks to reviewers (PinkFireandGoldenStars, stranger1999, Forbidden-Hanyou, FairyTailxFanGirl, Bananarock509, AlaskaHolmes90786, LePegnwen, Lovetoreadff, Blood and Angst Lover, nerdalertwarning, Inky-Paws, AnimusLunari777, Lady Of The Sphinx, itsxoi, Lissuin, xHallowedFangirlx, and Anna-Mae1242!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	22. Chapter 20

Lucy flew to her feet in surprise, her heart skipping a beat when Natsu growled loudly and bared his sharp teeth, his gaze narrowed into angry slits. "_Natsu_," she hissed, but before he could respond, there was a second roar and the world became a blur of motion and sheer _power_.

She cried out as the creature slammed into Natsu, catching even him off guard. Natsu yelped, sounding more like a confused puppy than the Demon King Lucy knew him to be. Blinding pain shot up her shoulder, and Lucy hissed, staggering.

It was huge, big enough that Lucy tripped back, knowing there was nothing she could do to help Natsu against it with her limited amount of knowledge. She couldn't see the details of what it was, not as Natsu cloaked it in enough fire to singe her hair, but she was fairly sure it resembled a lion.

"_Damn it_," Natsu snarled when the creature seemed to bathe in the flames for the most part. It winced only a little when the flames seemed to shift color, turning darker until black streaked through them. He managed to get away, Happy leaping to his uninjured shoulder the second he could. He pressed a hand to the bloody injury, wincing. Black pooled between his fingers from the ragged injuries, where it had buried its mouthful of very sharp teeth. He planted himself firmly between Lucy and the mythic, flames spilling from between his lips.

Lucy had drawn her knife by the time the creature whirled on them again. It roared, showing off rows of jagged teeth. Golden eyes blazed at them as it shook its equally as golden lion-like mane out, sending sparks flying into the trees. Natsu swore again and Lucy demanded, "What _is_ that?"

"Yaoguai," Natsu said from between clenched teeth, uncertain for the first time in a while. He'd be fine, he knew, but he didn't know what to do. His arm wasn't responding like it should have been, and he was fairly sure that the yaoguai had torn a fairly large artery.

Lucy looked pale when he risked a glance over his shoulder, her fingers trembling. Her knuckles were white where they gripped her weapon, and he grimly admitted that Gray might have been right. Lucy wasn't prepared for this kind of thing. The yaoguai screamed its fury quite suddenly, making Natsu wince, and lunged. Natsu braced himself – only to realize a split second later that it had aimed higher.

It hit the ground behind him, and Natsu snapped around, bellowing for Happy. Happy hissed, digging his claws into Natsu's shoulder, flames already burning in his wide eyes. But rather than going after Lucy as he'd expected, Natsu found the yaoguai lunging for him again, having immediately spun around gone after him.

"_Natsu_!" Lucy shrieked as the yaoguai slammed into him.

He hit the ground sharply, the yaoguai's fangs ripping at him again as Happy yowled in protest upon being hurled to the ground. Natsu let himself dig into a blank rage-filled black magic he'd not taken advantage of since his last battle with Igneel in the Demonic Wars. He ignored the demonic markings that shot up his arms from his shadow-stained hands, felt the simmering volcanic heat that flooded him.

In response to the dark magic he unleashed, he heard a distant dragon's viciously angry cry. _Gajeel_. He'd come to investigate shortly, which was good news for them.

Yaoguai's were animal spirits, he recalled, who'd gathered their magic in some way or another. This one looked as if it had died in a fire, which was likely why his draconic flames weren't doing much to it.

But the yaoguai stood no chance against the Demon King, and Natsu didn't hesitate to bury his own teeth in its leg, regretting that he had a mere moment later. _Disgusting_. The action did what he wanted, however. The yaoguai reared back with a scream and Natsu unleashed flames as black as night at its open mouth, aiming to send them washing down its vulnerable throat.

It screamed in agony and reeled back, body writhing and crashing to the ground. Natsu grunted when it crushed his legs beneath it, wriggling free as best as he could. He was startled when Lucy sheathed her knife and ignored her fear in favor of darting over. She hooked her arms beneath his and pulled and tugged until he'd kicked free. Black blood slicked her hands, arms, and chest, but she barely noticed as she yelped, falling over when he was suddenly no longer pinned. Natsu shoved her back and she scampered a good distance out of the way to give them room to fight without her getting dragged into the fray when the yaoguai staggered back to its feet. Happy, whimpering, darted to safety beside Lucy.

Natsu staggered to his feet, grimacing. It took a lot to down him for too long, but this _stupid yaoguai_ was doing a fairly good job. He was going to sleep for a good long while after this fight. It was almost insulting, actually.

He was going to have to work something out with Lucy after this. Normally, he would have just incinerated the area – but he clearly couldn't do that with her around.

Another roar filled his ears and this time, Lucy's anxiety began to pump through him after it ended. "Natsu," she called over the snarling of the yaoguai. "What _is_ that?"

"Gajeel," Natsu said, lurching to the side. He and Gajeel still had their issues, but the iron dragon would help him crush the yaoguai. Why it was still there, this close to the Archives, was something Natsu really wanted to know. Normally, the space around the Archives was exceptionally safe and protected.

The yaoguai seemed to be swaying on its feet. It hissed, and then paused when the heavy beating of wings filled the air. Another roar came, this one so loud it made Natsu slam his hands over his ears. Lucy squealed in protest and covered her own. The yaoguai rumbled, debating, and then finally turned and fled in time for a heavy crash to shake the ground beneath their feet. Lucy tripped back to Natsu's side, feeling that it would be safer there.

Relieved as silence fell, Natsu dropped his hands and pressed a fist to his shoulder, shoving the black magic back into hiding. The flow of blood had begun to slow, but there would be no disguising its color from Gajeel when he showed his ugly face; black blood was a symbol of demonic origin, even without the other physical markers that faded as Natsu shoved the magic away. _Great_. He'd have to make excuses that didn't give away too much about the truth of what he was. It had been a rule he and Igneel had decided on ages ago.

No one who came after the end of the Wars was to know.

Of course, that had changed when he'd admitted the truth to Makarov, deciding the guildmaster should know just who he'd allowed into his guild alongside a dragon. But still. Makarov and Lucy were the only two to know outside of the oldest generation of dragons and the gods and goddesses.

Lucy had barely taken a step in Natsu's direction, determined to get to her partner and figure out what to do about his injuries, when hot breath touched the back of her neck and a voice said gleefully in her ear, "Having problems, Salamander?"

Lucy jumped, screeching, and Natsu whirled around, flames gathering in the back of his throat. He dropped the aggressive response, however, and merely glared in annoyance at the man who'd scared the hell out of Lucy.

Lucy knew immediately that it was fine from Natsu's response, but still pressed a hand over her racing heart and stared in shock at the man who towered over her. Wild black hair hung loose down his back, and when he grinned at her, he showed off jaggedly sharp teeth. The crimson eyes only added to the wild appearance, as did the various piercings dotting his face and bared arms. His clothes were made of surprisingly rich fabric, and on one arm resided a golden Fairy Tail band while the other held three. The top displayed his species as a dragon, one that Natsu supported, while the bottom held the same opened book design every few inches. A silver band separated the two.

_Gajeel, the Guardian,_ Lucy guessed immediately as his grin suddenly faded, his gaze zeroing in on her face. The smile was replaced by astonishment.

"What the _fuck_," he muttered, bewildered as he stared at her. Wary, Lucy stepped back a little. Natsu immediately made his way over, growling, and then stopped when Gajeel straightened, gaze not leaving Lucy for an instant as he said, "Didn't believe a word Makarov said, but he wasn't kidding. You're lucky Igneel hasn't caught wind of this yet, Salamander, he'd be all over your business."

Irritated, because he had no idea what Gajeel was talking about, Natsu huffed, "What? What did Makarov say?"

"That some lady who fell from the sky resembled Layla." Gajeel jabbed at Lucy's shoulder with a finger, and she scowled, not at all pleased. She swatted at his hand, but he ignored it, leaning in and inhaling sharply. Natsu, deciding he didn't like how uncomfortable Lucy was beginning to feel, wedged himself between them, glowering. "You can't tell me you didn't notice. She doesn't just resemble Layla, she looks exactly like her. Scarily close. I'd say doppelganger, even. Eyes are a little darker though."

Natsu snapped his gaze to Lucy, completely lost. He couldn't remember what Layla looked like at all, and he'd tried hard over the last few days to drag her image into mind. He remembered her kindness, and how much she'd cared for the dragons and Igneel, but that was it. It killed him to admit, "I don't remember her."

Rather than looking surprised, Gajeel grunted, "Yeah, guess you wouldn't."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" snapped Natsu.

Gajeel chose not to respond, which nearly made Natsu burst into flames out of his fury, and Lucy was quick to wrap a hand around his wrist, tugging gently on it. "Well, in any case," she said, choosing to ignore the comment comparing her to Layla and how much it resembled the one the mermaid had made, "I'm Lucy. You must be Gajeel, the Guardian of the Archives?"

"In the flesh," Gajeel said, eyeing her thoughtfully. "Anyone ever tell you that you reek of weird circumstances, bunny girl?"

Lucy opened her mouth, closed it, and then just turned to Natsu for help, not sure of how to respond to that comment. Gajeel cackled as Natsu just grumbled and went to grab their things. When he was on the other side of the clearing, grabbing Salutem and out of earshot, Gajeel leaned in and purred to the confused blonde, "You wanna tell me what you two are doin' covered in demon blood, Heartfilia?"

Her heart missed a beat. She'd not told anyone her last name – not even Natsu. She'd not used it once in two months, had forgotten she'd not said it until that moment.

Gajeel's smirk widened. The look on her face said it all. "Not a doppelganger," he said smugly. "An actual Heartfilia then. Layla had a little brat…would explain the resemblance, I guess. Natsu's memories are smudged, but mine ain't that bad. Thought you were dead. Guess they never found a body though."

Lucy got the same feeling from Gajeel that she'd gotten from that odd future version of Sting, when her mind had urged her to turn and walk away. _Not yet,_ a voice had told her in the back of her head, urging her to walk away. Now, that voice was silent, but she still wanted to turn and leave, abandon all of their plans about visiting the Archives.

Natsu's agitation combined with the feeling Gajeel gave off made her stomach churn. "I don't know what you're trying to say," she said unevenly, "but up until a few months ago, I was in a completely different period of time."

"Sure you were." Without a backwards glance, Gajeel stalked away to pester Natsu about the blood. Lucy furrowed her brow and reached a hand back to brush her fingers over the beginnings of her scars. A chill ran up her spine when she realized there was something different about them. They were smoother, not quite as rough as she recalled them to be, and when she thought back on it, they'd been that way since she'd come to the past. She could have sworn they even radiated heat.

For the first time, she considered that her "accidental" fall through time hadn't been so accidental after all.

* * *

Mirajane hid a smile behind her hand as a crabby looking Gray slouched into his seat across the table from her. Gildarts chuckled outright rather than disguising his amusement, and Gray shot him a glare. "Shut up," he grumbled. "It's not funny. I was gone for a while, you know, and today was the first day we were both free since I got back."

"I _am_ sorry," Mirajane said sympathetically. "I didn't want to interrupt your time with Juvia, Gray."

It earned her a rude gesture that had Laxus shooting Gray a harsh look. Gray hastily muttered an apology, not wanting any trouble with the half-dragon. Laxus had a temper that rivaled a few other members of the guild, and his team was notorious for causing issues for anyone who messed with one member.

Gray had no desire to be stalked by screaming tiki dolls again.

Mirajane hummed, amused with Laxus's response, and tapped his hand once to silently order him to stop. "Why don't we get this over with?" she suggested. She turned to the older man sitting at the head of the table. Makarov looked as if he'd aged a few years, which concerned both she and Laxus. The old guildmaster had returned only a few hours prior, and he'd looked not only exhausted, but worried.

Which meant that something big was going on, something that no one was going to be happy about.

"Makarov?" Mirajane said gently. "What's wrong?"

When the other three had looked to Makarov, too, Makarov scrubbed his hands down his face and said, "Nothing is wrong, so to say. There's no danger as far as I know of, I'm merely concerned about Natsu-"

Gray interrupted, "Does this have anything to do with where you went? 'Cause he's pissed that you wanted an evaluation and lied about where you went."

"Gray," Gildarts chided, but Makarov waved off the scolding and said simply, "Yes. It does. I had my suspicions about Lucy. Gildarts, you're aware of what I am talking about." Gildarts nodded. "She resembled Layla quite closely, so I decided to go and speak with someone who knew her quite well."

"Please tell me," said Laxus with a groan, sitting back, "that you didn't go and speak with Igneel."

"No, I wouldn't do that to Natsu, nor would I go to Igneel and risk his malice on something I wasn't sure on," Makarov said, and there were several sighs of relief from all around. "Instead, I went to the Pergrande Kingdom, where one of the celestial spirits Layla cared for now resides." A pin could have been heard had it been dropped to the floor. No one said a word, too surprised at the information. Makarov chuckled at the response. "I asked for answers; as you all know, not all of the bodies were accounted for in the attack on the Heartfilia family. The dragons combed the ruins for them."

"Your point?" Gray said, waving at him. "This doesn't explain what you went to the spirit for."

"The spirits see all," Makarov said simply. "Especially their leader. I simply asked him if one had survived, and he agreed."

Gildarts's eyes sharpened. "_Lucy_," he said suddenly, slapping a hand to his forehead. "I thought it coincidence that Lucy shared the looks of Layla, but Lucy was the name of her daughter, wasn't it? I'm too old," he muttered, irritated with himself for forgetting.

"So…you're saying that Lucy is the Lost Star?" Mirajane asked, speaking slowly. "The princess that disappeared in the chaos? But how did she end up over a thousand years in the future, Makarov? If she is originally from this time…why would she end up there? And _how_?"

Laxus said, his eyes narrowed in thought, "The Keeper of the Celestial Spirits…it was rumored that the keys themselves are keys to the Eclipse Gate. And Lucy mentioned it was how she got here, right? We've heard the stories. It would explain how the celestial spirits vanished. Their keys should have been found in the rubble, but doesn't the Keeper have to break them to open the Gate?"

"The question is," Gray said, "how'd she end up Marked then? She was our age when she disappeared, right? I thought dragons weren't allowed to Mark anyone when they're that young. Wendy's mentioned it before."

"I don't know." Makarov sat back, sighing heavily. "I suspect that such a thing can only be answered by Lucy, Natsu, or the Fire Dragon King himself. In the meantime, I have promised that we would breathe not a word to either Igneel or to Lucy and Natsu – unless, of course, Natsu and Lucy figure it out on their own. Do I have your vows to not tell them, or anyone outside of this room?"

Everyone gave their promises, and Makarov inclined his head. "Thank you. Now, unless something bad comes from this situation, we will keep on as we always have. Off with you." Makarov sighed and closed his eyes, tired and rather comfortable in his chair. "I need to rest."

* * *

When Lucy saw the space they were supposed to enter, something in her dropped. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared up at the ancient and beautiful place. "You've got," she whispered, "to be kidding me."

"Lucy?" Natsu said, admittedly tired. His hand was still pressed to his shoulder, and Gajeel was eyeing the black blood leaking from between his fingers suspiciously. They'd followed the iron dragon all the way here and Lucy had been worried about him the entire way, although she had been effectively distracted upon catching sight of the entrance to the archives.

The ancient looking space stuck out of a cliff that was a little bit more rugged than she remembered it to be, with heavy wooden doors set in them. Lucy knew without a doubt what it would look and feel like when she set foot inside of them. The air would be warm, and there would be hatches in the top of the massive caverns to let in sunlight. There would be two archways, one leading to a tunnel while the other into a massive library that put every other to shame, loaded down with scrolls, tomes, and everything in between. A front desk would greet them, likely carved from metal and mahogany.

Lucy wondered if on that desk there was a bell, rusted with age.

Lucy swallowed thickly. "I've been here before," she whispered when Gajeel didn't hesitate to swing open the doors. He sent Natsu a nasty look, clearly telling him to stay where he was, and then impatiently waved for Lucy to enter. She hesitated, even as Natsu took Salutem's reins from her.

"Happy and I'll be fine," he muttered. "Probably better I don't go in there. I'll end up burning something." He reached out to mockingly pat her head only to pause when he realized she'd probably not like having her hair matted with his blood. He dropped his hand with a scowl. Not that he knew why he was doing such a thing to begin with.

Gajeel watched the entire interaction with interest, but said nothing, only grunted when Lucy finally hurried after him, clearly reluctant to leave Natsu alone and bleeding. She'd see if they had anything to fix him up with inside, she decided.

The door shut behind her and Lucy took a deep breath to steady herself as Gajeel strode past the familiar front desk, pausing only to rumble a greeting to a dark-furred feline that was sprawled out there, his tail flicking back and forth. His scarred face turned towards Lucy and a purr left him, although he eyed her warily.

"You have a familiar, too?" Lucy said, surprised for some reason. She offered her fingers to the cat, and he politely sniffed them before deciding she was a friend, butting his head against her fingers. She scratched his ears and he sat up with a purr.

"Pantherlily," Gajeel said proudly.

"But we refer to him by Lily," another voice added, and Lucy snapped her head around to find that someone had emerged from the tunnel she'd not taken.

A petite woman stood in the entrance to that tunnel, and despite the semi-darkness of it, she seemed to nearly glow. Lucy thought she was quite lovely, with blue hair that fell wildly around her face even as her bangs had been pulled back by a band of cloth. Her body was clothed in a simple yet elegant white dress that cut off at her knees with golden arm bands surrounding both arms. Lucy knew the Fairy Tail one, of course, and supposed the other two displayed her ranking as Keeper and her Fairy Queen status likely resided on the other. Hazel eyes seemed to glimmer just as much as her iridescent wings did.

What caught Lucy's attention the most, however, was her arm. Her entire left forearm was covered in iron scales, with studs seemingly drilled into them, connecting a series of metal chains to them.

A soft hum-like sound echoed from Gajeel, and Lucy blinked. _That's right, _she thought, _she's his Marked One. _ Except unlike Lucy, she was a proper Marked One.

The Keeper offered Lucy a bright smile. "I'm Levy McGarden," she offered politely, stepping forward. She was a warm person, Lucy thought – and that warmth and polite kindness hid quite the attitude, because she suddenly bristled at Gajeel, puffing her cheeks up. "Let Natsu in. I doubt Lucy bleeds black blood," she gestured to Lucy's stained clothes, "and I don't need him bleeding out on our door step. Igneel's cranky enough without his son, adopted or not, dying because you're a jerk who wouldn't let him at least in the front door."

Lucy's lips quirked. She liked Levy. "I'm Lucy," she replied, "and thank you. Natsu's hurt, and he's too stubborn to admit that he needs it looked at."

Levy waved her off. "I'll look at it. Mira taught me a lot before I came here." She suddenly beamed, her hazel eyes sparkling as she looked to Lucy. "Anyhow, this way." She gestured for Lucy to follow, ignoring Gajeel's huffing, and led Lucy down the tunnel she'd taken what seemed like years ago.

Lucy knew what the library looked like before she'd even set foot in it, and was amazed to see that it hadn't changed in thirteen hundred years.

Levy trotted forward a few steps until she stood in the center of an aisle, halfway to the desk near the fireplace. She spun around and threw her arms out, beaming proudly.

"Welcome to the Archives, Lucy Heartfilia. I believe you and I have a lot to talk about…starting with what you know regarding what happened on the seventh of July in the year of seven-seventy-seven."

* * *

**End of Part I**

* * *

_And so ends Part I! I'm so excited for what's to come...Part II is going to be much longer, as will Part III. And then Part IV has some new stuff I'm adding because I came up with some fascinating business, and then Part V...Hope you guys are ready for a long ride, 'cause we're heading towards BTL length despite my best efforts. _

_As said, I'm taking a bit of a break (next week, possibly the week after off), so I'll see you all when I come back. I aim to have quite a bit more written, too. ;) Hopefully I'll have started Part III by then!_

_AlaskaHolmes90786, regarding familiars...as far as wikipedia says, familiars are creatures known for helping witches practice magic! So it's kind of where the black cat thing comes in. They can take multiple forms, but in ODAS, they be cats. Familiars live in an isolated area within the ODAS-universe that only the Fire Dragon King knows of, and a few are selected to work alongside the younger dragons to help them control their magic. Natsu, as mentioned, was offered the chance to work with one, but had to try several different familiars before one could withstand his magic (a.k.a. Happy). And even then, Happy can only handle his draconic-based magic. They help direct their magic and focus it so that it's not so destructive and all over the place. A good example will show up with the night hag, when it comes in. ;)_

_Thanks to reviewers __(FriendAlix, stranger1999, Blood and Angst Lover, AlaskaHolmes90786, FairyTailxFanGirl, Inky-Paws, LePengwen, Lissuin, Bugseey, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Anna-Mae1242, Forbidden-Hanyou, __Guest #1, xHallowedFangirlx, __and AnimusLunari777!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	23. Part II: Smolder

_**XXX**_

* * *

Part II:

_**Smolder**_

[smol-der]

verb

_intransitive verb_

1] a] to burn sluggishly, without flame, and often with much smoke, b] to be consumed by smoldering – often used with _out_

2] to exist in a state of suppressed activity

3] to show suppressed anger, hate, or jealousy

Synonyms: burn, simmer

Antonyms: to be happy

* * *

"_This is why dreams can be such dangerous things: they smolder on like a fire does, and sometimes they consume us completely."_

– Arthur Golden


	24. Chapter 21

"Thank you," Lucy said, beyond grateful as she hesitantly seated herself in the seat Levy had dragged out of who knew where. She bit her lip as Levy carefully perched in the chair near hers, looking happy to be near the blazing fire place. "For what you did. I don't know much about first aid, to be honest, so…"

It had been a few hours since she and Natsu had arrived at the Archives. Lucy had been relieved that Levy had agreed to see to Natsu's injury before anything else was looked at or done. She could feel Natsu's tiredness and hoped he'd end up dozing up at some point, although she simultaneously doubted it. Natsu was too on edge with Gajeel's presence to do anything of the sort.

At least she could speak freely with Levy though, as Gajeel had decided he'd rather keep a close eye on Natsu than join the two women in their chatting. Something in her gut said that the Keeper of Archives was trustworthy – almost more so than anyone else she'd come across until this point.

Levy beamed, waving her off. "No problem. Natsu's been in the guild as long as I have, probably longer. Everyone in our generation of the guild knows him." She shifted to sit forward on her chair, a warm smile on her face. "So let's get to work. Tell me what makes you so special – outside of being a Heartfilia, of course."

Lucy wanted nothing more than to ask how she and Gajeel knew such a thing and why exactly that was so special. Instead, she kept quiet. She got the feeling that such information would come to her with time.

So, Lucy launched into a quick re-telling of where she came from, how she remembered getting there, and what had happened since she'd arrived in the past, leaving out the odd few days before she'd fallen through the pocket of magic near the Eclipse Gate. Levy listened intently to every word she said, pausing Lucy only so that she could scoop the large familiar that came prowling into the Archives into her lap. When Lucy had finished, ending with the yaoguai, Levy tipped her head to the side.

"Gajeel mentioned that you claimed you've been in the Archives before," she said.

Lucy bit her lip, considering how to answer that. Finally, she said, "Well, a few days before I fell through, I went on a hike. Just to get out, enjoy the warm weather before it got cold, that kind of thing. And I came across this place. No one was home when I walked in, so I was looking around. I'm a historian, so everything in here was…rather impressive, to say the least. And then this girl showed up and told me to take a particular book, which has turned out to be quite useful…"

Levy's gaze sharpened, although not with anger towards Lucy. Instead, she sat up straighter and said, "That should have been impossible. There is an incredible amount of magic that surrounds the Archives – it's why you needed a formal invitation. The Archives don't allow people into them at random."

Lucy was fascinated by this. Levy made it sound as if the Archives themselves were alive. "I don't know what to tell you."

"And this girl…who was this girl?" Levy cocked her head. "Perhaps another Keeper? The position does not switch out very often, and I doubt it would have changed hands if it was still in this location…"

Lucy didn't want to even guess at how such a massive collection could relocate without a century of work in itself, but instead raked through her mind. "She was older than she looked, I think. Really long blonde hair. Green eyes. She was short, too…and she had a Fairy Tail band." She touched her own, caressing the metal. "And she said she was defending it in the owner's place. So I don't think she was a new Keeper."

Levy hummed, pleased that she was around in thirteen hundred years' time. But rather than commenting on the matter, she tangled her fingers thoughtfully in a lock of soft blue hair and said, "Did she have another band? Symbolizing what she was?"

Lucy nodded and said, "I'd never seen the symbol on it before though, so I can't tell you what she was."

"A rare mythic, more than likely…oh!" Levy suddenly lit up, startled. "One moment, Lucy." Lucy was caught off guard when she gently pushed Lily from her lap and sprang lightly from her chair, the wings at her back fluttering quickly enough that she was suddenly airborne. She vanished among the collection of knowledge within the Archives, and Lucy rubbed her chest, feeling awkward as she waited for Levy to come back. A smile touched her lips when she realized that Natsu had dozed off.

_Idiot._

Levy came back a few moments later from a completely different part of the Archives, lugging a scroll with her. It was a rather large one, and she ordered Lucy to hold two pieces on either side so that she could extend it. "Is this her?" she asked when she'd fully extended it, revealing a massive portrait.

"Yes," Lucy said confidently, startled by howl life-like the image was despite being a painting. "Who is she?"

Levy smiled broadly. "Mavis Vermillion, the goddess of knowledge and founder of the Fairy Tail guild. She's not seen since its creation…it does worry me that you came across her, but I suppose it's something that we don't need to worry about now, as it _was_ a few centuries in the future." She rolled the scroll back up with Lucy's help and set it gently aside when they were done. "Mavis gave you the book you read?" Lucy nodded. "Then she must have known you were going to travel through time and would need the knowledge it holds."

"I didn't get through much," Lucy admitted. "Only a quarter of the book or so."

"Do you know what year it was written? Perhaps it's here. We can dig it out and you could finish it."

"After the Lost Years," Lucy recalled, furrowing her brow. "You're the author, actually, if I'm right. You wrote it after seven-ninety-seven, when some bigger issues are over with." Rather than spilling all of the information that Levy clearly was interested in hearing about, Lucy moved on. "You and Gajeel knew my last name. How? I haven't told anyone in this time what my last name was."

"For one, your appearance," Levy said, amused. Lily rubbed against her ankles, seeking affection that Levy willingly gave out. She rubbed his ears, bending at the waist to do so as she spoke. "Gajeel was introduced to Layla the day she died, and remembers quite clearly what she looked like. Makarov sent along an image of you that had been painted by a guild member, and Gajeel said that you could have been a-"

"Doppelganger," Lucy interrupted. "He wasn't very subtle about his thoughts."

"I'm impressed. Usually, you can't tell what he's thinking at all – if he is," she muttered under her breath.

Lucy had to bite back an outright laugh at that, thinking immediately that Natsu was very similar in some regards. It only made it harder to _not_ laugh, because Lucy had no doubt that if she told Natsu that he was like Gajeel, he'd go into a tantrum of sorts. "What do you know about the Heartfilia line?" Lucy asked suddenly, interested in hearing what Levy had to say. They were alike, she thought, regarding history – Levy just happened to have a collection of historical artifacts that put Lucy's to shame.

Levy's gaze sharpened. "You'd be better off asking Igneel himself for details, or the celestial spirits. They've always been rather close to the Heartfilia line. But I'll tell you what I know, especially given your situation." She waved at Lucy, indicating her appearance. "There are three distinctly famous members of the Heartfilia family. The Lost Star, Layla, and the very first.

"The Lost Star has been almost eliminated from history, even in this year." Levy looked annoyed by that. "The previous Keeper of Archives failed to include who she was in their records. They were a horrible Keeper. Anyhow, all I can tell you about the Lost Star is that she was the daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia, the last king and queen of Fiore. She vanished on the day of their deaths, and not even Igneel is aware of where she went. It's believed in several mythic circles that she will someday return for some great purpose, although I can't admit to knowing what that purpose is, either.

"Layla is famous for obvious reasons. She was the last queen, the final Keeper of Celestial Spirits, and the first non-dragon to be Marked by a dragon that we know of – and by the Fire Dragon King himself. Layla was the first Keeper of Celestial Spirits to possess an actual contract with each and every single member of the zodiac spirits. I don't believe I need to say much more about her.

"The last is the first Heartfilia. The name's first and original member of the family. We don't know what her first name was, but the records in the Archives say that she's actually rather like Jellal. You've met him, right?" Lucy nodded, and Levy looked pleased. "Jellal's actually a star himself. Not a spirit, like those that Layla had contracts with, but an actual star that fell to earth and became a god for some reason he doesn't understand. The first Heartfilia was like that. She first appeared during the Demonic Wars, and there's not much else known about her outside of the fact that she was the first Keeper of Celestial Spirits."

Lucy thought over the mass of information when Levy finished. Levy grinned as she admitted, "I didn't know about the first. I've never heard of her. She doesn't exist in the history books I've read."

"That's because it was purposely only kept in one place," Levy said. "I don't know why, and there was something else that I can't find in the records within the Archives, but…" The fairy shrugged. "Someday. I've barely even scraped the surface of the Archives, to be honest. I was only appointed Keeper a few years ago. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," said Lucy, smiling reassuringly. She didn't blame Levy for not having much information regarding everything. She blinked when the feline in Levy's lap suddenly stretched his head out to sniff in her direction. Lucy gently scratched his chin, using the action to give her time to think. Finally, she said, "You said the dragons would know more about the Heartfilia line and what happened with the Lost Star, right?"

"Yes." Levy was confident. "Mostly Igneel though. There are only a few dragons left, you know. Those that are within guilds and the dragons that raised them. And one other, but if you intended to find him, the Archives would have never let you in." She ran her fingers mindlessly along her thigh, furrowing her brow. "Natsu would never let you find the Fire Dragon King. Not after the fight they had after Igneel ordered the withdrawal of dragons from the public."

Lucy opened her mouth to ask about that fight, but decided against it. That wasn't her business, just as it wasn't Natsu's business to ask about the scars on her back – too often at least. If Natsu wanted to tell her, he'd tell her. It was as simple as that. "So if I can't go see Igneel, that leaves-"

"The celestial spirits, which are even harder to find than the nest of the dragons," Levy sighed. She looked frustrated, and Lucy realized it was likely because she wanted to know the answers to Lucy's questions as much as Lucy herself. "I don't even know where to begin regarding their locations, but I can give you information about the spirits themselves."

"That sounds perfect," Lucy agreed. She hesitated, and then asked, "I know Gajeel refuses to let Natsu in any further, but is there any way you could convince him? Or that we could move the conversation outside? I think it'd be good for him to be a part of this conversation." Which would require snapping him out of his restful doze. She could tell he was nodding off entirely, but was still awake enough to be paying attention to what Lucy was doing.

Much to her surprise, Levy gave a very loud snort and gave a mischievous smirk, eyes twinkling. "I can get Gajeel to do what I want. It's easy." She tapped a hand on the iron scales that decorated her arm. "But before we do that…would you mind if I saw your Marks?" Lucy stared at her in surprise and Levy flushed, suddenly hesitant.

"I don't get to see very many," she explained, fiddling with a strand of hair after nudging Pantherlily off of her lap. The cat landed with a thud, stretched, and then bounded off. "There's really only me and Yukino as far as I know, and the differences in them are fascinating…I've been looking into why Marks differ so much for each individual."

Lucy would have been willing to bet that had she seen Levy in the time she was from, it would have been in a research lab or a modern-day library – or obsessing over the internet and its infinite resources. She reached back to touch the top of the scars again, hesitant. "I don't have scales," she said after a moment, biting her lip. She felt Natsu starting to wake up a bit more, feeling her discomfort and responding with agitation.

Levy cocked her head. "Then what do you have? From what I've gathered, scales are the only outward sign of anything."

"Nothing," said Lucy. "That I know of, anyways. Scars, maybe, but…"

Even with mirrors, Lucy had avoided looking at them. It was something she'd always done, even before coming to this time. She had no idea if they'd truly changed as she'd begun to expect. Only that they felt a bit different.

Levy leaned forward, entirely fascinated. "Could I see?"

Lucy stiffened. "I…I don't…I don't like people looking at them. They're not too pretty to look at." Agitation spiraled quickly into anger, and hastily began to edge towards something darker. She hastily flashed annoyance down that bond; he had no reason to respond so aggressively.

Levy suddenly grimaced, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry. That's rude. I doubt it makes you feel better, but I understand what it's like to not want to show such things." Without hesitation, she bounced to her feet and glanced at the doors before reaching for the hem of her dress. She pulled the hem up, past the waist of the simple black leggings she wore beneath the dress and Lucy's heart missed a beat in shock at what Levy was showing her.

Lucy had never looked long and hard at her back. She'd only ever glanced at it when she'd been given the chance, thinking it hideous and unappealing to look at.

But she was willing to bet that it looked like what she was seeing.

Massive scars crisscrossed Levy's stomach. They stretched from one side to the other curling around to the back, and even rose further up than Lucy was being shown. Lucy's mouth went dry at the sight of them and she reached out to touch one before stopping, thinking better of the action. "What happened?" she whispered, breath hitching.

Levy's lips twitched and she fondly ran her fingers over one particularly deep scar, which twisted her skin into a brutal mass of scarred flesh and disfigured her stomach. "Gajeel," she said simply. "You seem to know so much about the history of this country…did history remember him for that?"

Lucy pictured the rough dragon not too far away, waiting with Natsu, and her eyes widened. She could tell just from the way Levy had spoken that she loved the iron dragon fiercely, and it didn't take a genius to see the way Gajeel had looked upon her when she'd joined them in the entrance. She scanned her memory and murmured, "I…I know that he was mentioned in terms of earning redemption, and that he and Natsu fought for some reason…"

Levy smiled and smoothed her dress back down. "When the dragons withdrew, the nest was too small for such extended periods of contact. The dragons do not freely fly as they once did, and they grew aggressive. Gajeel told me all about what the nest was like, and he blamed Natsu for the fact that the dragons began to kill each other, nearly erasing the species all together, because it got worse after he and the younger generation of dragons left.

"So, Gajeel left and targeted the guild Natsu and Wendy had joined, figuring it was a good way to exact revenge. He was going to hunt down Sting and Rogue, but Natsu beat him down first, so it worked out for those two.

"He hunted down a few members first, to get Natsu's attention." Levy smiled tightly. "I was one of them. I was stupid; a few others had been hurt, even killed, and everyone was going around in pairs even though we figured it'd do us no good unless we were with Gildarts, but I just needed to go and grab something down the street. He caught me alone, and…"

Levy trailed off and Lucy felt something in her stomach twist. She felt sick at the thought.

"Anyways," Levy said roughly, "he joined the guild after Natsu kicked his ass and eventually apologized. It's still something that bothers him, though you'd never hear him admit it." She shrugged.

"What I mean to say, Lucy, is that I understand," she finished. "I don't show these," she touched her belly, "often if at all. I rarely even let Gajeel see them." She flashed Lucy a wicked grin that seemed completely different from the serious expression she'd worn up until that moment. "Even when we –"

Lucy cut in hastily, not wanting to hear too many details about the kind of love life Levy had when there was no one else around in their massive home, and said in a sincere but honest way, "Thank you. For telling me." It made her feel better, she realized, to hear that someone else who struggled with something so similar to what Lucy dealt with existed, even if it was in a world, she was still mostly unfamiliar with.

Levy gave her a warm smile and said, "I don't just want to see _your_ scars because I want to stare. They could provide a lot of information that might help us in the long run. They could help me figure out what parts of the Archives to look at, maybe even help you figure out things you had never even considered to be a possibility. Scars like the ones we have tell stories, Lucy."

She nodded her agreement, and took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll show you. But then I want to talk with Natsu, and Gajeel, too. You might be the Keeper, but Gajeel's the Guardian of the Archives. He's probably got a lot of ideas on what's in here, too." Levy nodded her agreement. "And then there's Natsu. He's…something else entirely. He's been alive long enough to know some things we'd not even think of."

"Mm, that's true," Levy agreed. "And I don't care what my guildmates say, that man is incredibly adept at hiding his true capabilities regarding intelligence."

Lucy beamed at her even as she stood and turned around, undoing the buttons of the vest that hugged her upper half and curved up around the tops of her breasts rather than along the hem of her tank top. She shrugged it off, wincing when the action tugged a little painfully at the very scars she was trying to reveal.

Lucy figured it was better to just show her the entirety since she was showing someone at all and ripped her tank top carefully over her head, leaving her bare except for the bindings she'd been wearing since arriving in the past.

Levy sucked in a sharp breath and rocked to her feet. "Oh, _Lucy_," she breathed. "May I…?"

"Sure," Lucy said, having no doubt that she wanted to touch them. It made her stomach twist anxiously, but she made herself stand there.

Levy was someone she found herself trusting even over Natsu at the moment, and she held a piece of the demon-dragon hybrid's soul in her.

Levy's fingers suddenly brushed over her back. Lucy held herself still as they traced the complex scarring down to the small of her back. "Lucy," she repeated, voice trembling a little. "Did you by chance get them tattooed?"

"_What_?" Lucy snapped her head around, trying to see, but unable to. "No, never. What do you mean?"

Rather than answering, Levy said grimly, "Who did this to you?"

"No idea. I thought it might have been Natsu, but he doesn't know either. Why? And why are you talking about tattoos?" Lucy ripped away, nervous. She yanked her clothes back on and Levy fell back, watching her anxiously when she whirled around, buttoning her vest back up. Her voice rose in distress, true fear creeping through her veins when she saw the fear in Levy's eyes. "_Levy_-"

Before she could demand answers any more than she had, a sudden snarling roar was heard from the entrance that they'd left their male companions in followed by a wave of heat.

Levy ignored her questions and took off, crying, "Don't fight him! _Don't fight him!_"

Lucy, confused and feeling nothing but Natsu's absolute rage, sprinted after her.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for your patience! The wait is over. I hope you liked the sneak peek-style part update? ;) I'm very excited about what's to come. As I've said on tumblr, if you think the end of Part I was exciting, wait for the end of Part II. I actually managed to do as I said and finish it! Now onto Part III writing-wise. :D_

_Thanks to reviewers __(NaLuFireSpirit, LePengwen, FairyTailxFanGirl, Anna-Mae1242, Meow Orbit, FartsnickleNalu,Guest #1, Samm, Forbidden-Hanyou, Inky-Paws, xHallowedFangirlx, Chibi-Lazy14, Lovetoreadff, AnimusLunari777, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Blood and Angst Lover, stranger1999, Flitterybugs, AlaskaHolmes90786, Lissuin,itsxoi, zahad dragneel, and beautifullyy!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	25. Chapter 22

Natsu had been dozing, impatiently ignoring Gajeel's rather annoying snide comments – most of which he couldn't even remember, but knew to be about his pink hair, his seemingly adoration for destruction, and his sudden weirdly disgusting obsession with the blonde who'd been gone for _way too long_ – when he'd first begun to feel hints of discomfort. He'd woken up a little at that, nudging Happy out of his lap with a frown, focusing and tuning Gajeel out entirely.

Following that discomfort had been shock. Nothing abnormal about that. Natsu had reluctantly settled in as shock was followed up by relief and even happiness that warmed his chest in a way that Natsu hadn't felt for a very long time, though he knew it didn't belong to him. He'd grown annoyed with the next round of uncomfortable emotions that ran through his body.

He'd put up with everything Lucy had felt, just as he had for the last few months.

And then there'd been a startling amount of fear and confusion. Natsu, immediately under the impression that there was something wrong, launched to his feet, ignoring the twinge of pain in his shoulder.

It had been entirely unfortunate that he'd temporarily forgotten two things: one, Gajeel was as connected to Levy as he was to Lucy, meaning he felt everything she did just as much as Natsu felt what Lucy did, and two, Natsu was in Gajeel's territory. And not just his territory, but the Archives he'd been appointed Guardian of.

Which meant that the second flames burst to life in response to the fear that spiked in his system, Gajeel rounded on him with a full out roar, blinded by rage and the need to protect both his Marked One and the Archives themselves.

Shards of incredibly sharp metal immediately shot at him, and Natsu amped up the heat to try and ward them off, although it did a very poor job. He winced as they nicked his flesh, drawing blood. That made him antsier; they'd already seen the color of his blood. He didn't need them thinking even more about it.

Natsu steeled himself when Gajeel withdrew to take another breath, preparing a second attack, and threw himself at the iron dragon. He'd not hurt him as he'd once hurt Igneel during the Wars, but he doubted the magic of the Archives would appreciate any damage to them, let alone their Keeper. He knew instinctively that it wasn't Gajeel who'd caused any harm to Lucy - or Levy, for that matter, because he knew Levy would never hurt her.

But Gajeel had seen him as a threat for years, even without knowing the full extent of what Natsu was, and that meant he was a damn good target for the sudden swell of anger Gajeel felt.

Natsu barreled into Gajeel, whose body trembled, trying to shift to give him the advantage, and Natsu didn't miss the magic that pressed in, nearly suffocating them both. That was definitely the Archives, he thought. Gajeel snapped his teeth furiously, the loud clash making Natsu jerk back to avoid getting his throat caught up in them when Gajeel tried.

"_Gajeel_!"

Levy's shriek distracted Natsu, who realized almost immediately that Lucy was only a step behind her – completely unharmed. Gajeel took advantage of his brief confusion to blast him again with a roar of iron.

It was Lucy's turn to squeal, both in pain and panic for the one enduring the blow. Natsu reared back, hissing, flames curling around his mouth, and felt a flash of simple confusion when Levy suddenly flung herself forward, throwing herself right into the pair's path. "Don't!" she cried in panic, staring at Natsu with a pale face. He furrowed his brow, entirely confused, and swiped at blood that was trickling down his face.

He jerked his chin at Gajeel with a scowl as Lucy hesitantly approached. Natsu noticed Happy and Pantherlily slink into a corner, crouched beside one another uneasily. He was grateful for Pantherlily's calm nature; he'd experienced the familiar's combined efforts with Gajeel, and it wasn't a fun one. "Tell him that," Natsu said crossly. "_He_ came after _me_."

So she rounded on Gajeel, not tearing her eyes off of Natsu. He didn't miss the deep-rooted fear that resided there. "Don't fight him," she hissed, voice hard. "And stop!" she added when he tried to shift forms again, the magic only pressing in harder. "You know what'll happen if you push the magic too far!"

Gajeel responded with a furious snarl, although he stilled, chest heaving. Natsu glared at him before eyeing Lucy suspiciously when she hesitantly stopped beside him. He didn't miss the way she angled her shoulders, and furrowed his brow.

The fact that she was more than ready to intervene physically was a nice thought, but what the _hell_ did she think she could do if Gajeel did anything? She'd just barely started honestly learning to defend herself against physical attacks. That'd do nothing against a dragon's elemental magic.

"What's your problem?" Natsu finally demanded, frowning at Levy and forcing himself to relax. As long as he didn't show any sign of attacking, he knew it'd help Gajeel calm down just a little.

He'd dealt with Gajeel's aggressive tendencies for centuries, after all.

Natsu squinted at the fairy, and then glanced at Lucy for explanations. She shrugged; she was as confused as he was. He rolled his eyes. Fat lot of good she was. He returned his attention to Levy, folding his arms. He didn't miss the way she flinched when he moved, and he snapped his own teeth together in irritation. "What the hell, Levy? Since when were you scared of _me_?"

He was deeply insulted by such a matter. He'd never done anything to even suggest that he'd permanently harm anyone in Fairy Tail – except for Gajeel, but that didn't count. That had been before Gajeel had joined the guild.

Levy's voice trembled as she pointed at him accusingly. "Since I saw what you did to Lucy!" Gajeel shifted just a little, eyeing the blonde now, and Levy put her other hand behind her, touching his chest gently to stop him in his tracks.

Natsu's entire body hunched in confusion, and Lucy now joined him, just as befuddled. "What are you _talking about_?" she demanded. "I told you, Natsu _might_ have done this," she gestured over her shoulder, likely indicating her scars, he guessed, "but we weren't sure. Neither of us remember him doing it."

"How come she got to see 'em?" he muttered under his breath and she elbowed him. _Not the time_. "The hell are you talking about?" he asked, echoing Lucy. "I didn't do anything."

"Then _why_," Levy seethed, "does she have demonic writing all over her back, Natsu? Don't think I don't see that," she added when he mindlessly wiped blood from his cheek. "Only demons have blood that color. And it explains everything else that hasn't made sense about you."

Natsu glared at Lucy, and she threw her hands up, still lost. "I didn't tell her anything!" she hissed, frowning. She touched the back of her neck, wanting nothing more than to see her scars despite having avoided doing so for years.

A very loud growl exploded from Gajeel's throat. "You're a _demon_?" he spat, and Natsu clenched his jaw, forcing himself to remain still and silent. Disappointment flooded him, and he was caught by surprise. He'd not felt that in some time. Not to this level, at least, or in this way. Not since Igneel had turned on him.

So much for keeping the matter a secret. After centuries of remaining in hiding, three people had managed to find out a matter of weeks apart.

Lucy didn't care what he was, and despite the lack of appreciation he showed her for such a thing, it was part of why he liked her. She didn't immediately turn around and dislike him for it. But Gajeel and Levy hadn't grown up in a time without magic; they'd grown up remembering tales of Tartaros. Gajeel especially had grown up surrounded by the tales dragons would tell of fighting the demons. Natsu had always made himself scarce during the times in which the dragons would tell such stories, much to Igneel's amusement.

Natsu lifted his chin, opening his mouth to defend himself, aware that he very well might have to physically drag Lucy free of the Archives if only to make sure she wasn't killed by an angry dragon. Gajeel could try; he'd never be able to kill Natsu.

Before he could say a word, however, Lucy spoke, her voice shockingly fierce. "So what if he's a demon? He's been a demon for every moment you've known him, hasn't he? How does that change things just because you know about it now? I don't know much about what demons were like during the Demonic Wars, and what everyone thinks they're capable of, but…what about Gray? He's half-demon, isn't he? Does that make him a horrible person because his father was a demon?"

"That's different," Levy protested. "He can't help who his parents are-"

"How is that any different?" she challenged in return. "Natsu can't help that either." He shot her a look for that. Did she think he'd been _born_ a demon? He'd told her he'd been half-dragon first. He didn't want to clarify. It was something he hated remembering. He'd even blocked out a few parts of that process. But it might be better to explain, especially since fate seemed to be herding them towards Igneel as of late.

Natsu grunted when she suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked it forward, jabbing a finger at the Fairy Tail band that resided there. "I've only been in Fairy Tail for a month and a half or so, but I can tell you that it is one of the first places and groups I've ever come across, past or future, that doesn't judge you in any way, shape, or form.

"In the entire time I've been here," she continued, silence the only answer to her words, "he's not done a single damn thing to make me think demons are horrible creatures, or that they should be killed on sight as I've heard of happening. And I doubt you can name a single time in the years before either of you were appointed to the positions you have now where you thought Natsu Dragneel was going to kill you. Excluding," she added hastily when Gajeel opened his mouth, "your ridiculous notion to attack Fairy Tail."

Natsu admittedly found himself gawking at Lucy, his mouth opening and closing. Not even _Igneel_, who'd practically adopted him and had called him his son up until a few years ago, had defended him in such a way. Natsu remembered the sharp words of the other dragons clearly when he'd first been brought to the nest in the days after the Wars had ended. Despite everything going on, Natsu realized he was a little touched and suppressed the urge to cackle at the look on Gajeel's twisted face.

Levy's jaw worked furiously. Reluctantly, she made herself relax. "You say this," she said, "but what about the scars on your back? How much pain would someone have to put you through for something like that?"

Lucy immediately fired back, "So it turns out Natsu probably did do it if it's like you say. He's the only demon we know of that's around, and there's demonic writing, so there. Connection." Natsu shot her a look for that. Had she not had the intricate designs demonic writing created before? It wasn't hard to miss; every demon had some form of them in visible ways. Even he did when he drew on his darker magic.

She lifted her chin proudly and stared Levy down, narrowing her eyes. "But who said anything about him _enjoying it_? Neither of us remember it. I doubt someone who likes hurting others would have effectively erased their memories of doing such damage. And I doubt someone who likes hurting people would have held back from returning such painful attacks as Gajeel was creating."

Natsu made a face; they'd not hurt that much, although he supposed Lucy had probably felt the stinging of the cuts. Someone who wasn't used to wounds like that would have felt it a lot more strongly than he did.

Much to both of their surprise, it was Gajeel who slowly folded his arms, relaxing. "Bunny girl's got a point, shrimp. The moron didn't bother to fight back." Crimson eyes watched Natsu warily. "And the idiot couldn't even hunt with the rest of us when we lived in the nest. Didn't like to hurt the animals."

Something loosened in his chest, and Natsu let out a gust of air that produced smoke. Lucy waved it away from her face, looking relieved when Levy reluctantly nodded her agreement.

"I suppose," she murmured, "that's true. And Lucy does have a point…no harm has ever been given to anyone in the guild that didn't deserve it." She squared her shoulders and shocked Natsu by suddenly sinking to her knees with scaled fingers placed over her heart, head bowed to show sincerity. "I apologize for my reaction and behavior, Natsu. I was wrong, and hope that you'll forgive me for it."

Natsu's mouth went dry as he stared at Levy. She was the _queen of fairies_, for heaven's sake. She shouldn't have been apologizing like that to anyone. Gajeel even inclined his head in way of formal apology, looking as if he'd rip into Natsu again if he tried to demand that Gajeel get down before him, too.

Lucy gently elbowed Natsu's stomach and he glanced at her. Her brown eyes were warm with amusement and she murmured, "Well?"

"Uh," Natsu said ever-so-elegantly. "I guess you're forgiven?" He didn't blame them for their reactions. He'd been the worst of the demons that had formed such opinions in the world up until the end of the Wars, when he'd finally been able to stop murdering innocents. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, grimacing when he realized there were patches of hair that were matted with blood. "Just, uh, don't tell anyone."

Maybe, just maybe, this would heal the rift that had formed between he and Gajeel? He'd always butted heads with Gajeel, ever since he'd hatched from his egg, but since he'd become suspicious Natsu had been ready to have to stop him from ripping his head from the rest of his body. He admittedly hoped he could stop being ready for such a matter. It was quite tiresome, even for him.

An awkward silence fell over the group as Levy rose to her feet again, though the cats broke their own silence when Happy reached out and smacked Pantherlily on the head with a paw. The other feline sputtered and hissed, flattening his ears and reaching out to return the favor. Happy sprinted over to Natsu for help when Pantherlily suddenly sprung at him in further retaliation, and Natsu snorted.

"Chicken."

* * *

"I found something!"

The sudden excited cry made Lucy jump. She glanced up from the scroll she'd been scanning through, and Natsu, who'd been pouting with his hands placed firmly in his lap, perked up, eager to be done with simply staring at paper and ink.

After their exciting evening, they'd spent the night in a guest area. Gajeel had been reluctant to let Natsu stay inside, but had eventually been forced to allow it when Levy had demanded. From the shadows forming beneath the iron dragon's eyes, however, Lucy was willing to bet that he'd not slept a second.

Now, they were hunting for more information. Natsu knew nothing about the spirits, though Gajeel had mocked him for it. Gajeel hadn't said much, but had made the others believe that he knew way more than he was letting on regarding Natsu's memories before disappearing into thin air. "_Checking the edges of the area for danger, something he does when he's in a bad mood," _Levy had said wistfully.

Natsu had simply been impressed that Gajeel had left him alone with Levy – and Lucy, though he doubted Lucy could even try and stop him.

Then again, Levy was surrounded by the magic of the Archives, which was nearly as old as he was.

Even Igneel, who'd visited those Archives once, had found himself forced into a humanoid body within them.

Levy came bustling from a fourth story bookshelf, wings fluttering as she landed lightly before them, a massive book held to her chest. She dropped it onto her desk and Natsu swung to his feet to peer over her and Lucy's shoulders when she yanked it open, hastily flipping pages.

Lucy leaned over it and blinked in surprise when Levy gasped in excitement and slapped her hand over a page. "Here!" Levy cried. She smiled broadly. "The spirits are the zodiacs. I should have thought of this sooner. They each possess their own symbol. It's more of a crime to fake being a zodiac than it is to fake being a member of a guild.

"These twelve," she tapped an ancient image, sketched out centuries ago and residing on yellowed paper, "represent the zodiac spirits. If you can figure out if someone's seen a symbol, then…"

Lucy immediately grabbed the quill and parchment she'd been using for notes, scribbling symbols onto it. Natsu, however, looked as if he disagreed entirely with what he believed was being suggested. "You think this'll help us find one of twelve spirits? A symbol? This could take centuries of searching. Some of 'em probably move."

"All it takes is one rumor that a Heartfilia is looking," Levy said firmly, "and they'll stop. No matter what they say regarding their reluctance to take another Keeper, all celestial spirits have a soft spot for the Heartfilia line, Natsu. It's just…fact."

"I still don't see how it's going to help," grumbled Natsu, frustrated. For hours they'd been searching, and _this_ was all they had?

Lucy suddenly caught his wrist, however, her fingers digging in and her eyes locked on a symbol. "This," she breathed, "is just fine. This is enough."

"What do you mean?" he muttered in return.

Lucy flashed him a bright grin that made him blink in confusion. Her eyes shone with excitement. "This," she said, gently touching one of the twelve symbols after letting go of him and briefly turning her gaze on it. It appeared to be a series of waves, one residing beneath another and both with three points each. Lucy gently traced it, breathless. "I've seen this."

She looked back up at him. "Natsu," she said, and something in his chest churned, sharpening his attention when she said his name. "I know where we need to go."

* * *

_Some drama between the group that went out after a bit! ;) Just to clarify bluntly: Levy and Gajeel now know Natsu is a demon, but they do NOT know that he is END._

_There's been some interest regarding what Lucy's scars/Marks look like, so I'm going to go digging through my tumblr and see if I can find a reference that has them! I know I've drawn them before. If you skim through my deviantART, you can also find some original concept art for Levy and Lucy's Marks! Lucy's have since been changed, but Levy's are the same. ;)_

_Thanks to reviewers __(Guest #1, Morenoel, stranger1999, Blood and Angst Lover, NaLuFireSpirit, FairyLover01, Samm, LePengwen, Inky-Paws, KJacket, xHallowedFangirlx, Lady Of The Sphinx, Forbidden-Hanyou, 19vanelkc, BrokenAngelWings83, Anna-Mae1242, PinkFireandGoldenStars, AnimusLunari777, AlaskaHolmes90786, FairyTailxFanGirl, K, Glitterybugs, fanficlover818, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	26. Chapter 23

Lucy stood at the edge of a brilliant blue and entirely flat lake, boot-clad feet only a breath away from touching the water. Not even a breeze ruffled the water, and as Natsu came to stand behind her, she let out a relieved sound, breath leaving her lips in a white cloud. It was the beginning of December, they'd been told by the innkeeper who'd been more than pleased to see them again, and had been warned that it'd be cold. Lucy was once again entirely appreciative of the fact that Natsu could wield fire at will – and that he noticed she was so cold, responding in turn by letting flames curl gently around his bared arms.

"At least there's no sign of that ghost," she said.

Natsu grunted, shifting Happy in his arms. "At least there's that," agreed Natsu, wrinkling his nose. "This place doesn't smell any different. You sure this is where the spirit is?"

"Yes." Lucy gestured to the water. "The mermaid I saw…Aquarius, I guess. She had this piece of jewelry on her head." She shoved a hand into her coat pocket after yanking off a leather glove, showing him the parchment she'd been allowed to keep. She tapped Aquarius's symbol. "This was carved into it. _And_ she had something that resembled it tattooed along her collarbone."

Natsu didn't look as if this was enough information to confirm anything, but nodded, onyx eyes sharp and locked on the lake before them with distrust.

It had been three and a half days since they'd left the Archives with little acquired information. Levy had promised to keep looking, and demanded they keep her updated about what they found out. Lucy, despite what had occurred between the group, had declared her a friend, so of _course_ she'd keep her updated.

Levy had been exceptionally pleased with that declaration.

Gajeel hadn't been all too happy, however, because with Lucy came Natsu, and even if he didn't seem to mind all that much anymore that Natsu was a demon, he didn't really want him around the Archives again.

Levy had been kind enough to promise to send word to Sabertooth that they'd be a few days late regarding the need for a Portal, and had sent them on their way, urging them to go quickly. Likely because she wanted the information as much as they did.

Now, Lucy suddenly found herself nervous, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Natsu eyed her, sensing her unease, but didn't ask. She bit her lip. Finally, she said aloud, "This isn't what I wanted to find out. I want to stop what happens. I might like history and be one who studies it, but I didn't want to dig around for first hand accounts about what happened the day the queen of Fiore died. It's none of our business."

"Kind of is though," Natsu replied and she frowned at him. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I don't remember anything about what happened that day, but I can sure as hell tell you what happened four centuries ago. There could be something really important I don't remember that could help."

"True," agreed Lucy, sighing. She squared her shoulders. "And the only other option would be going to see Igneel. So I guess we better do something to get Aquarius's attention."

Natsu snickered, grinning wickedly at her. "I could throw you in."

She glared back. "Don't you dare," she hissed. They stared each other down for a few moments. When Natsu set Happy down and took a threatening step towards her, Lucy backed up hastily, pointing warningly at him. "_Natsu_."

He cackled and waved her off. "I'm not stupid," he said with another laugh. "You'll freeze to death in that." He jerked his chin at the water. "I got an idea."

Lucy reluctantly came closer again, watching curiously as he murmured for Happy, crouching at the water's edge. Happy hopped onto his shoulder, settling there securely to help Natsu channel his magic. Natsu reached out and dipped his fingers into the water, steadying himself.

"Natsu," Lucy said when she realized what he was doing, "I don't think that's a good idea-"

Too late. Natsu had fired up the water surrounding his fingers, heating it until it boiled. Before long, the entire lake was simmering hot enough that Lucy was sure she'd turn as red as a lobster with one step in.

There was barely a moment of such heat before the lake suddenly reacted.

Lucy stared in horror as the water suddenly retracted quickly, leaving Natsu to bury his fingers in dry sand and turn some of it to glass that nicked his fingers alongside sharp rocks. He hastily stood, balancing Happy with a hand and watched as the water roiled, retreating away from them.

"Natsu," Lucy said, grabbing his arm, and he glanced at her before looking back. "That wasn't a good idea." Her voice lifted a little in panic as the water stilled before almost every inch of it started rising into the sky. Lucy thought she caught a glimpse of a very unhappy face in the mass.

Natsu hesitantly retreated a step. "Yeah," he said faintly, "probably not." He put an arm out to push her back alongside him when the water stilled again. And then it plunged back down, sending massive waves racing for the shores. He whirled around, shoving Lucy and she screamed as she fled from the lakeshore. Natsu's feet pounded on the ground as he ran beside her, but neither made it far enough.

Freezing cold water slammed into Lucy, knocking her off of her feet. She shrieked as she was thrown askew, effectively separated from her companion. Natsu yelped when it struck him, too, throwing him almost entirely to the tree line.

Lucy was briefly worried she'd drown when her mouth filled with water, but just as suddenly as the water had hit them, it began to retreat back – a tsunami that had ended. Lucy coughed water up onto the edge of the rocky shore while Natsu wheezed from where he'd been deposited, soaked.

"Happy?" he called, admittedly concerned.

A rather sharp blow of claws to his cheek made him wince as Happy hissed and spat furiously from where he'd managed to cling to Natsu's clothes. Bogged down with water-soaked clothes and a mouth full of silt, Natsu began to trudge back to where Lucy was already shivering violently in the cold.

"Jerk," she spat at him when he reached her, reaching down to gently pull her to her feet. She punched his shoulder, cross, and he grimaced. He deserved that – though it looked as if she'd felt it, too, because she rubbed her arm.

"I ought to drown you in the depths of my home, Demon King," spat a vicious voice from the edge of the water. "You are worth far less than the trouble you make."

Lucy focused her attention on the mermaid who perched lightly upon what looked like an ancient vase, made of beautifully painted clay and shone to perfection. Her scaled tail gleamed in the daylight, and her lovely face had been twisted with rage as she glared at them.

"Aquarius," Lucy breathed, and her gaze snapped to Lucy.

"Figured it out, did you?" sneered Aquarius, curling a lip at the blonde. Her gaze was as sharp as a knife as she scoffed. "The answers you seek aren't ones I can give you, brat. I don't have permission, nor would I be able to give them. Only Leo knows what you want, and even if you miraculously found him, he was quite close with the last Keeper and will keep such information confidential."

Lucy considered that, ignoring the celestial spirit's attitude even as Natsu began to bristle, furious that she was being so rude to them. "I understand," she said, thinking hard. She touched Natsu's arm soothingly. "But I think we still have to try." She glanced at Natsu, and he met her gaze in confusion. "The Eclipse Gate is closely related to the celestial spirits, I think."

"What makes you say that?"

"The seal on the Gate had twelve sections, each with a symbol." Lucy grimaced; she'd have to redraw those symbols, or figure out where to get access to them if she needed it. "I wonder if they had something to do with me falling through time. Jellal said it was just a pocket of magic, but that was on limited knowledge. If the spirits existed in my time somewhere…"

"Then the magic could have been opened by them, or someone using them," Natsu mumbled slowly, nodding his head in agreement. He snapped his gaze to Aquarius, who looked quite interested. "What?"

Aquarius narrowed her eyes at Lucy, ignoring him. "You fell through _time_?"

"You didn't know?" Lucy felt a stab of unease at that. Aquarius seemed to be all-knowing about most things. Why would she not know about that?

It was Aquarius's turn to look nervously uncomfortable. "The Spirit King said no such thing." Lucy frowned, wondering who that was, but didn't ask, instead listening when Aquarius eyed Lucy. "Why?" she said suddenly. "Why would a brat like you want to know about what happened the day Layla died?" She looked to Natsu, scowling. "Did it not occur to you, Demon King, that you don't remember because you _chose_ not to?"

Natsu stiffened, suddenly worried by that, because it hadn't. He'd never considered that he'd chosen to erase his own memories. "Why would I do that?" he said sharply. It worried him. He had kept every single memory for centuries. He could even remember Zeref, and his family before the Wars so clearly even though the memories brought a deep-seated grief. "Why would I want to forget that?"

Aquarius gave him a mocking smile. Natsu grimaced, getting the feeling that she didn't like him very much. "Classified. Find Leo if you want an answer to that – or give up on your pathetic grudge against the Fire Dragon King and ask him. Show up with her," she jerked her chin at Lucy, "and he'll spill."

"Why?" Lucy said, changing tactics. So they wouldn't get any information about Natsu's memories. Maybe, however, they could get information about something else? Aquarius looked at her, caught off guard, and Lucy bit back a grin of triumph. "Why would Igneel give a damn about who I am? Outside of me looking like Layla Heartfilia, he knows nothing about me or who I am. I could be a doppelganger, just like Gajeel said."

"Mm, I don't know whether to claim that you're smarter than I gave you credit for or stupider." Aquarius leaned forward, smug. "Who raised you, girl?"

"A woman named Spetto."

Natsu glanced at her when he felt the stab of grief that suddenly slammed through him. Gone, then. As gone as his parents and Zeref.

"I remember Spetto," Aquarius said, and Lucy stilled, her lips parting at the sheer hatred forced into the name of someone Lucy remembered so fondly. "She was a maid in the palace. Layla's personal maid. She worked quite closely alongside our Keeper and even Igneel thought fondly of her. I'm not surprised you were entrusted to her."

Lucy fisted her fingers over her stomach as it flipped, ice creeping through her veins. Natsu shifted beside her, settling into a steadying stance that made her feel better for some reason. "I'm…I'm not from this time," she said unevenly. "That's not possible. The Eclipse Gate hasn't been opened in-"

"Seventeen years." Something flickered through Aquarius's facial features, something dark and nearly mournful. "Seventeen years ago, on the day that our Keeper died, the Eclipse Gate was just barely opened so that a single maid could carry a little brat Layla cared more for than us to safety – or what was hoped to be safety. We never found out.

"Do you think it's _easy_ to scatter the celestial spirits and the keys we protect?" she challenged. "They have to be broken to do so. And that woman…she took our keys and broke them one by one until we were scattered in every corner of this realm and the Gate opened."

"That's not…" Lucy's breath hitched. She didn't even care about the idea of coming from another time when she'd thought she was born in a certain year. That wasn't what pestered her. What was making her worried was the implication she _knew_ was being made. "You're lying. You have to be lying. Magic doesn't… I'm not _from here_. And I'm certainly not-"

But if she was-

Aquarius seemed oblivious to Lucy's swelling panic. "Why else," she hummed, sitting back, "would you be so obsessed with the history surrounding this period of time, girl? And why else would you have such a distinct knowledge of the stars? Spetto was a woman we dislike, but at least she taught you."

"Luce," Natsu muttered, eyeing her when pain shot through his chest. "Chill out. Gonna give yourself a panic attack. So what if you're not from the future? You grew up there still. It doesn't change _anything_-"

"But it _does, _Natsu!" Lucy's head snapped in his direction and he jumped when she suddenly grabbed his arm, her nails digging in. "You don't understand," she said shakily when he asked what was so wrong with such a matter, voice rising and trembling with her fear. "She's implying I'm the Lost Star!"

"How is that _bad_?" Natsu was quickly getting frustrated with her. There was nothing wrong with originating from the century they were in. He liked it, actually. It had been one of the best realizations so far. And even if Lucy did miraculously turn out to be the Lost Star, which he couldn't confirm for himself because he _couldn't remember_, there was nothing bad about it. It was good even. It would mean that she had even less of a reason to sneak off and go back to the future.

"I don't want to be the Lost Star," she said shakily, "because it means that I'm the reason that Crocus is devastated on the last day of seven-ninety-seven!"

Lucy didn't give a damn about when she was born.

But she remembered that engraved stone so clearly, the emotions that had roiled in her upon looking at it.

She raked her hand through her hair, horrified. If she was truly the Lost Star, than it would mean that something happened to her in X797, at the very end of it. And it would mean that Natsu murdered hundreds of people, maybe even thousands, because of it.

Lucy's comment caught Aquarius's attention and the celestial spirit straightened, gaze sharp. "The city of Crocus is destroyed in three years?" Lucy jerked her head up and down in a hasty nod. Aquarius watched intently as Natsu hesitated before attempting to offer some type of comfort, not liking that Lucy was so upset, in the form of a gentle pat on the head.

"So what," Natsu said quietly. "So you're…that. The Lost Star. So what?" He searched her eyes when she met his own. "What are you gonna do about it? Do you want me to bow down or something? You said you wanna stop that. Does being the reason for it change anything?"

"Yes," she grumbled, pressing the heels of her hand to her eyes. She was fighting the urge to cry, furious. Things just kept getting harder. She supposed she should have known that would happen. They were trying to change history, after all. "Because me trying to change it could be the reason it happens at all."

Natsu wrinkled his nose; she had a point with that, he supposed. Finally, he demanded, "What happens?"

"It's the Lost Years, Natsu, no one knows for sure."

He grunted. "So we'll go spend the last day of the year it happens sitting around doing nothing. It's not a hard fix. It's easy."

Lucy dropped her hands to squint at him, and he flashed his sharp teeth in a grin, proud of himself. A strangled laugh left her mouth and she shook her head in exasperation. "For someone who pretends to not care," Lucy mumbled, "you like to make other people feel better, don't you?"

Natsu shrugged. He didn't get it either, to be honest. He _liked_ it when she was happy and found he didn't like when she was otherwise. Maybe it was because of the Marks? He supposed the only people capable of explaining _that_ particular thing was probably Igneel, which meant he'd be hopelessly confused about it all for the rest of his long life.

"You intend," Aquarius said suddenly, voice quiet, "to stop such destruction? How?"

"Didn't you hear? Not entirely sure," Natsu muttered, and Lucy sighed heavily, muttering, "Don't be rude, she'll be rude back."

Aquarius huffed, insulted, but remained quiet as Lucy nodded to confirm what she'd asked. Finally, she said, "Your bloodline once possessed unique magic, but it has diluted over time. You're basically human. What could someone like you possibly do to stop the destruction of a city?"

"I expect," Lucy said tiredly, exhausted after the day they were having, "I'll find out when the time comes. Besides. I've got a pretty powerful weapon to throw in if necessary." Lucy gestured to Natsu, and he gave her a frown of disapproval. _Zeref's weapon,_ he'd been called for a long time after the Wars when people had discussed him. He didn't like it.

"And I've got a knife," Lucy said suddenly, tapping her blade. "I guess I could go in with something like that."

Aquarius's eyes sharpened. "You'd be killed immediately by a variety of mythics."

"Then I get killed trying to save people. Not a bad way to go."

"…Layla," Aquarius said quietly, "once thought in such a way. Before she was distracted by children and dragons." She lifted her chin. "Leo will not allow us another Keeper, but he may listen regarding your request for knowledge should you gain the support of the rest of us."

Lucy exchanged a quick confused look with Natsu, furrowing her brow. She didn't understand where Aquarius was going with such a comment, but… "We're listening," she said.

"We cannot take on a Keeper without Leo's permission," said Aquarius, "but we may form contracts with those we think are worthy. Two out of the twelve have already done so. I don't think you're very worthy, but I suppose you would do." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "You would be required to pass a test to form a contract with a celestial spirit, but I will allow you a contract should you succeed."

Lucy straightened, intent. "What does…what does one of these contracts entail?"

"Lucy," Natsu warned, not entirely excited. Celestial spirits were even older than the gods. He wasn't entirely sure he liked the idea of them having to deal with them on a regular basis. He'd heard rumors of their King, who could have probably crushed he and Igneel even if they combined forces.

"A celestial spirit in a contract may be summoned by the key they protect." Aquarius studied her nails, peering up at Lucy beneath her eyelashes. "My own requires water for it to work. In exchange for the spirit's protection, you in turn protect the key since we do not exist in this realm when we are under contract. The key is a part of who we are, and is required to open the Eclipse Gate. It is why our Keeper is called the Keeper of Celestial Spirits while we ourselves are Keepers of Keys. Our Keeper protects us while we protect the keys.

"Were you to become Keeper, you would be required to hold our well-being above all others', but a regular contract does not require as much. There are some rules, however.

"Promises are not to be broken. Should you break a promise while under contract with a celestial spirit, you will be subjected to punishment by the Spirit King himself. Breaking a promise could mean your betrayal later, and we seek to prevent that. Those with contracts are only allowed to summon a spirit when the spirit allows: specific times, days, weeks…the likes."

"Anything else?" Lucy asked.

"Those are the generals," Aquarius said simply, "but each spirit has its own individual requirements. Each spirit is attributed to one aspect of humanity. My own is equality." Her eyes flashed. "Celestial Spirits are not tools that are thrown in front of you for protection. For you to form a contract with me, you will be required to fight alongside me and anyone else you fight with. Should you step back without good reason, our contract is immediately broken. And a personal request: I want you to find my boyfriend. I haven't seen him in years and could use a date. I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that though."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Natsu hissed, uncomfortable while completely ignoring the last snide comment Aquarius had made. Lucy ignored it, too. This was different than asking for information; making deals with powerful mythics was dangerous. Should Lucy not uphold her end, she could be killed, or worse.

But Lucy only smiled at him, silencing his protests. "They're not unreasonable rules, Natsu. Those are what I'd ask in the same situation. I already try not to promise anything without being able to uphold it, and I'm trying to learn to defend myself."

And, he supposed, she believed in equality as much as Aquarius seemed to, especially after the stare down with Levy and Gajeel.

"Natsu," she said softly, "it would mean we could figure out why your memories were erased, and they could help us in the future, in seven-ninety-seven."

She had a point. Two, actually. "Ugh," he muttered, ruffling his hair in frustration. "Fine, let's do it. We'll get a contract with her and then go find some others."

"'_We_?'" echoed Aquarius, arching a brow. "You intend to form a contract as well? We can only form one at a time, and I'd never form it with the likes of _you_ after everything you've done."

Natsu let it slide over his temper, deciding it best not to argue his innocence for the time being. Lucy huffed, however, and he snickered before shrugging. "Then make the contract with her. I Marked Lucy. Don't remember it, but I did. I'll do the tests with her. Like backup or something."

Aquarius debated before nodding. "I accept," she said. "You may both take the test of equality that I offer. There is a whip that resides at the bottom of my lake: the Fleuve d'etoiles. If you can retrieve it, then I will make a contract with you, Lucy Heartfilia. Once a contract has been made, then I will give you a clue as to where the next of us resides. A gift, from the Spirit King."

Finished speaking, she smirked darkly and then tipped backwards until she hit the water. Despite the seeming shallowness of the water near the shore, she vanished, leaving Natsu, Happy, and Lucy to stand on the rocks and sand. "You better go stay with Salutem, little buddy," Natsu muttered, nudging Happy gently after dropping to put him on the ground again.

He watched in annoyance as the water within the lake suddenly began to churn and twist until a massive whirlpool had been created, threatening to drag whoever fell within to their deaths.

Makarov was definitely going to put someone else in charge of Lucy after this.

* * *

_And so begins the fun! The tests are seriously hard for me to write on plenty of occasions. Aquarius and Aries are probably my favorite, although Gemini's is somewhat fun. _

_Thanks to reviewers __(stranger1999, LePengwen, Mekhashikito, Guest #1, FairyLover01, KJacket, AnimusLunari777, Inky-Paws, Samm, Glitterybugs, NaLuFireSpirit, AlaskaHolmes90786, Blood and Angst Lover, Graciepoo595, Anna-Mae1242, Fidosa, Lissuin, and xHallowedFangirlx!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	27. Chapter 24

Lucy was fully aware that her entire body was wracked through by shivers, her teeth chattering, but she ignored it as she stood before the lake, stripped of her coat, vest, boots, and socks despite the fact that they were already soaked. All had been folded or placed neatly on the ground. Lucy had debated leaving her knife, but had quietly been told by Natsu it'd probably be better to keep it on her – just in case something else called the lake home. Natsu had expressed interest in looking at the scars peeking over her top, but a sharp look from Lucy had diverted it.

Natsu had done the same, although he'd only needed to remove his shoes. He eyed the lake with distaste, not entirely looking forward to getting in himself. "So we just gotta get to the bottom of it and get the whip. I've done harder things."

"Yeah, but you're not human and neither of us can breathe underwater." Lucy finished tying her hair back firmly and put her hands on her hips, thoughtful. "Unless you can?"

"No, but I can hold my breath a long time and I'm a demon. We don't really die from drowning." Natsu squinted at the lake. "S'not an easy thing to kill us, you know. Something that'd kill you would knock me down for a few days, but we can regrow organs and stuff. Not really limbs, and we get scars, but- "

"Do not," Lucy said darkly, "make it so that I have to watch you regrow an organ or something, Natsu Dragneel."

He grinned at the horror she felt regarding such a matter and shrugged, sloshing into the water fearlessly after simply giving up on being cautious. He paused when Lucy faltered, not excited to go into a freezing lake that held a violent whirlpool at its center. He considered heating the water up if only to make sure she didn't freeze to death, but didn't dare.

He didn't like the idea of Aquarius throwing them to kingdom come once again.

But…Lucy was going to freeze. He'd never really felt the cold, but he couldn't say that it seemed all that pleasant. He remembered how eager she'd been for the flames he'd produced when they'd traveled through the mountains. He made a face. "Come on," he huffed, offering a hand. "If you stick close, I can at least keep the area a little warmer." And make sure she wasn't swept away.

She paused to look at him in surprise and then smiled widely, grateful. "Thank you, Natsu," she said with sincerity. She took hold of his calloused fingers and squeaked when she stepped into the water after him, nearly tugged off her feet by the violence of the whirlpool. "I already can't feel my toes," she grumbled, but complained no further as he dropped her hand to start forward again. "At least we don't have to fight a –"

Natsu snapped his head around and found that Lucy had vanished. Alive, he noticed immediately, and startled, but not harmed. He still lurched forward, ready to dive into the whirlpool after her. A moment later, she surfaced, sputtering and gasping for air. Aquarius, an arm around the blonde, glared at her as she shoved her back over to where Natsu was. He helped her to her feet on the rock he stood on, the water ending at the tops of his calves. He grinned as she sputtered and coughed, grabbing his arm tightly.

"I will not," Aquarius seethed, "help you again, girl."

"You good, Luce?" Natsu cackled as Aquarius disappeared beneath the water. He let her keep a grip on him, sensing that it reassured her.

"Shut up," she seethed, looking about ready to shove him in. "It dropped off." Her teeth were chattering again, and he snickered one more time before feeling with his foot for the edge she'd mentioned. When he found it, he took a deep breath and plunged in without hesitation, eyes sharp despite the water. Another downside, he thought, to Lucy's humanity.

She'd be useless underwater.

Which was why he was helping her, he supposed, to make up for the things she lacked.

He heated the water to keep Lucy from getting too cold as he studied the area. He found himself especially wary of what he found, and hastily surfaced, kicking up. He blinked water from his eyes and Lucy looked at him expectantly, as if knowing he'd be able to tell her what she'd missed. He appreciated the trust, he realized. Very rarely did someone do that.

"I can't see," he huffed. "Everything's just flying around. I'd see fine if the water wasn't moving." He shook water from his hair after standing up and Lucy squawked in outrage at the spray.

Lucy grimaced. "And the whip she wants us to retrieve is down at the bottom of the whirlpool. Fantastic." She rubbed her hands down her face, trying to think. Neither of them would survive the brutal whirlpool, not when they couldn't swim against its current – well, she wouldn't at the very least. She'd be killed from drowning, if not being slammed up against something. And even if they survived the way down…how could they fight their way back up? How deep was the whirlpool? There were too many questions she wasn't willing to find the answer to just yet.

"I could try," Natsu said, squatting in the water. He seemed unmovable against the current tugging at him, and Lucy would have thought him to be some kind of water monster with the way he was looking at her with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Want me to try and grab it?"

"No," Lucy said firmly, thinking. "I'm the one trying to form a contract with a celestial spirit, and I doubt Aquarius would do it if I let you do everything. She wants us on equal terms. Which means that I do what I ask of them. It's the same for us as partners, and I can't do what you can do to get down there."

Lucy went quiet and thought over what could be done. "Too bad there's no scuba diving gear," she sighed, eyeing the darker water at the center. "It'd be useful. Maybe." Did that even work in whirlpools?

"What's that?" asked Natsu, squinting suspiciously at the odd words he'd not heard of. She just shook her head; they didn't have time for that. Aquarius hadn't said whether or not this test had a time limit, so she'd explain that later. Mostly because she was sure he'd end up with more questions. It had happened before.

"Here's what we'll do," said Lucy, her voice slow and her words picked with precision. "I want to figure out how far down it goes. Do you think Salutem could hold against the current?"

"I could help him," Natsu said slowly. "What're you thinking?"

Lucy grinned at him. "How long is the rope Gray made us put in our pack?"

* * *

Lucy's head was tipped down, her eyes watching as Natsu nimbly tied the knot of the rope attached to her waist. "This is stupid," he growled as he yanked on it sharply, purposely yanking on her to get his point across. "You're human. You're gonna get yourself killed, and then Makarov's not gonna trust me with anything again."

Lucy surprised him with a fond smile. A swell of warmth curled in his chest, foreign and uninvited, and Natsu rubbed it as he finished tying the rope and eyed her suspiciously. "I'll be okay," she said instead of explaining what exactly she was feeling. "Trust me?"

"…fine." It made him nervous, all of this. He wasn't used to things like that. He turned to make sure that the rope was secure enough to Salutem's saddle, not wanting it to snap while Lucy was in the middle of the whirlpool.

Happy meowed anxiously from the rocky shore as Natsu led Salutem into the water. Salutem made a sound of disapproval, balking at the cold, but did as Natsu said. Lucy trailed along beside them, careful to make sure the rope didn't get caught on anything. She grumbled about the cold, not thinking she'd ever be dry and warm again.

When they reached, Lucy feeling carefully with her feet and making sure that Salutem wasn't suddenly dragged over the edge by an impatient Natsu, Natsu eyed the whirlpool with agitation. "Still a stupid idea," he muttered.

"As you said previously," Lucy said, deciding to ignore him. Suddenly nervous, she glanced at him. "Drag me out if something goes weird."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna let you drown," he huffed, and she flashed him a faint smile to express her gratitude before shaking her fingers. Rather than trying to convince herself she'd survive, Lucy took a deep breath and then simply stepped off the ledge.

Almost immediately, the whirlpool took hold of her. Lucy nearly let out all of her air in one go out of panic when she was dragged almost straight down by the current. The rope yanked when she reached its end, but held. Within seconds, her chest had begun to burn. She ignored it in favor of trying to squint under the water, reaching out.

Natsu's unease made her aware that he'd likely yank her out before long, like it or not, and she reached harder, trying to see if she could find _anything_. Her fingers brushed something hard that she knew immediately wasn't just a rock, and she nearly grinned. Almost there, she thought, _almost there_-

She judged the whirlpool's movements hastily. They weren't swirling around so much here, merely dragging downwards. If she kept a tight grip on the rope, maybe she could feel around? She'd probably be better off letting Natsu come down and take a look, as he'd mentioned being able to see better.

But who knew if Aquarius would give up on them? Call it off and declare them unfit for her test? They _needed_ her help to find the other spirits, to gain support so that they could get Leo's help.

So, she clawed at the rope. Her chest ached, spots dancing before her vision. Natsu's unease grew and she felt the shift as he made a decision, done with what she was doing. Lucy grimaced and yanked at the rope harder. It came loose and she let herself be sucked all the way to the bottom, knowing that if she survived this, Natsu was going to kill her.

* * *

Natsu snarled at the roaring whirlpool, furious with Lucy the second the rope that had been tight on Salutem's saddle, the stag braced against the weight, went slack and Salutem staggered. He didn't bother to try and get the rest of the rope. She was sucked to the bottom, no doubt about it.

"Giving up?" Aquarius purred, and he whirled around. She was on her stomach in the water, chin propped up on her hands. Water lapped at her chin, making her blue hair swirl around her in a lovely way, though he didn't pay attention to any such things. He bared his teeth at her, and she snapped her fingers at him in turn. "Don't make such an expression at me, boy. You're supposed to take the test with her, so what are you doing up here?"

"She asked me to trust her," Natsu said roughly. He was uneasy though, uneasy and angry. Something had changed. She'd done something he didn't know about. "People don't do that, so I'm gonna trust her like she trusts me."

Aquarius surprised him with a flash of her teeth. "Remember that," she said, suddenly sitting up, rearing back like a snake. "You'll need that trust if that bastard Leo agrees to test you."

Natsu narrowed his eyes; she'd said nothing about them being tested in order to get his memory loss explained after acquiring the support of other celestial spirits. As if reading his thoughts, she said curtly, "These tests are not just for a contract, boy. We don't have to test those we hold a contract with. Unlike Leo, the rest of us desire a Keeper of Celestial Spirits. It is lonely, even for me, without companions I've known for a millennium. You should understand that at the very least. We're hoping you'll convince Leo, although he doesn't seem to think as much. You have to take all of the tests as well, of course. We need a Guardian. END wouldn't be my first choice, but Igneel wasn't a bad Guardian until Layla's betrayal. Dragons are surprisingly good Guardians."

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but Aquarius merely said, "Hopefully, the wretch will pass her test and understand what I am trying to teach her," and proceeded to disappear into the lake once more.

* * *

Her feet crashed into the bottom of the lake within seconds, and her body screamed for air. Pain slashed through the bottoms of her bare feet – scrapes and cuts from rocks on the bottom of the lake. Natsu would have felt that, she thought, but ignored it. She ducked down, instead, fighting the urge to let out a gasp and suck in only water. She scrambled, nicking her fingers painfully until she found what she'd run her fingers over.

_There!_

She snagged it, ripping it out of the rocks, and winced as Natsu's anger was replaced by confused frustration. Within a moment, the rage was back, responding to her own panic when she realized she was sure she had whatever contained the whip, but had no way back to the surface.

"Giving up?" Aquarius's voice surrounded her in the water, much like it had when she'd helped Lucy after she'd fallen into the lake the first time.

Lucy whirled around in the water, already shaking her head. She'd have to get to the surface, but she had what she was sure she had needed to retrieve. Her fingers tightened around it, and she narrowed her eyes when Aquarius laughed, entertained.

So much for equality.

Lucy stilled, understanding flooding her. _Oh_.

"There it is." Aquarius's mocking laughter flooded the water around her in a manner that should have been impossible yet wasn't. Lucy spun again, trying to find the mermaid. "What do you want, brat?"

Did she really need to say? Lucy wanted to throttle Aquarius. She wasn't sure if Aquarius had somehow heard that thought in her head, because she laughed in a manner suspiciously like Natsu and then, quite suddenly, Lucy was thrust upwards. She barely managed to keep her grip on the object she'd gone down for.

She slammed through the surface with a choked gasp, the whirlpool ripping at her and roaring in her ears. She heaved for air, shouting, "Nat-"

Her cry was cut off when water slammed into her mouth and she found herself ripped back under. Lucy panicked for a moment, thinking she was going to be sucked back to the bottom as she was thrown sideways, only for something to snatch up the back of her tank top, fisting in the material and heaving.

"Natsu!" she laughed when she broke through again. She was beyond relieved when he heaved her from the water, switching his grip so that he'd hooked an arm more securely around her. He scrambled back, pulling her with him. Water splashed around them, but she could care less, simply happy to be free of the water and breathing fresh air.

Natsu was hissing furious things in her ear – something about her probably going to someday succeed at killing the Demon King, which was something not even Igneel had done. She ignored it, instead throwing her gratitude for what he'd done towards him. He held onto the grudge for only a few more moments before flashing a grin at her, cackling, "You look like a half-drowned Happy!"

"Thanks," she said dryly and crawled a short distance away from the whirlpool. She let herself catch her breath before lifting the object she'd brought up with her.

A scream left her lips and she instinctively hurled it away from her. Natsu just barely snagged it before it went flying back into the whirlpool as she screamed again and wiped her hands hastily on her soaked tank top, refusing to look at it. "Why are you freaking out?" Natsu demanded. "It's just a skull." He peered at the dead, grinning face as if he handled skulls daily.

"Just a skull?" she cried, voice rising. "_Just _a_ skull_?"

"You're giving me a headache," Natsu said, promptly trying to cover her mouth with his hand. She fled, not wanting him to touch a hair on her head when he'd been handling the skull. Natsu rolled his eyes, amused with her behavior, and then said, "Guess we know where all the bad people went. To the bottom of the lake."

He shook the skull, wondering for just a moment if they'd have to go back down, but grinned when something rattled inside. He crushed the skull with ease between his hands, and then withdrew a large coiled whip from within. "Here," he said, offering the whip to her.

"Ugh," she said, disgusted. She pointed to the water. "Clean it off."

"Lucy," said Natsu, grin widening. "You realize that they died in the lake, right? You've probably swallowed- "

"_Stop_. Stop right there," she hissed. "If you finish that sentence, I'll shove you into the whirlpool and you can swallow the rest of the lake yourself."

"Death is a regular occurrence here. You'd do well to get used to it, brat." Lucy spun around and found Aquarius comfortably settled upon a rock, not at all concerned with the fact that the whip had been within a skull. She inclined her head towards the whip still in Natsu's hand. "You retrieved the whip. As promised, a contract has been formed between us. The times in which you may summon me will be discussed at a later time. Do not," she said with a glare that made Lucy flinch, "make me regret it." She vanished in a flash of golden light, and the whirlpool slowed until the lake had come to a standstill, not a single ripple upon its surface.

Something glinted upon the rock, and Lucy huffed. "She said she'd give us a clue as to where another celestial spirit is," she growled as she sloshed through the water to retrieve the glittering object.

Natsu put the whip in Salutem's saddlebags, figuring he'd clean it after they were dried off. Lucy was shaking already, and he doubted it'd be a good idea to let her keep freezing. Salutem was partially wet, too, and was shivering. "We can summon her later and ask," he suggested, dragging Salutem from the lake. The stag looked pleased to be free of the icy water.

He'd just reached the shore, stooping to reassure the worried Happy, when Lucy called behind him, "We don't need to." He glanced back, curious, and Lucy began sloshing back towards him. She stumbled and reached out, catching herself on his arm. He let her, though he staggered, caught unprepared by the sudden pressure. She held out the object in her hand so he could see.

He had to wrestle against the greedy urge to snatch it from her. A single gold key resided there, glittering as beautifully as a star. "You've seen one of these?" he asked, catching onto what she meant. "Where?"

Lucy grinned up at him, her dark eyes shimmering, and the gold flecks within them, barely noticeable, twisted his stomach with just as much greed as the key had despite her waterlogged appearance. "At Yukino's. She had two hanging on her belt."

* * *

_To all of those asking about Yukino's keys. ;)_

_Blood and Angst Lover, regarding Lucy's ancestry...I believe it comes up somewhere I've forgotten at a later point, so I'll leave the question be for now. But if it doesn't show up, I'll explain later. Remind me!_

_Samm, regarding updates...it was Mondays and Thursdays, but I actually had an announcement. **ANNOUNCEMENT TO EVERYONE. **As you might be aware from BTL, I don't have a room at home let alone a desk to regularly sit at, so. I don't write too much during the summer and fall behind. Due to that risk making an appearance, **ODAS will now update once a week on Mondays unless I give a gift chapter for some reason. **The previoius Monday/Thursday schedule will return when I go back to school in the fall. ;)_

_Thanks to reviewers (stranger1999, Fidosa, Guest #1, CodenameMise, Morenoel, xHallowedFangirlx, AnimusLunari777, FairyLover01, BrokenAngelWings83, Blood and Angst Lover, KJacket, Anna-Mae1242, NaLuFireSpirit, Forbidden-Hanyou, LePengwen, Samm, Inky-Paws, Lovetoreadff, FairyTailxFanGirl, Lissuin, PinkFireandGoldenStars, and AlaskaHolmes90786!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	28. Chapter 25

"Thanks," said Lucy, stretching out her legs comfortably and happily sipping at the tea the working barmaid had brought her at the table she and Natsu were occupying in the corner of the common dining area within the inn. The innkeeper was treating them to free meals, something Natsu was taking far too much advantage of. His face practically glowed as he scarfed down bite after bite of food.

Lucy had been forced to reassure the innkeeper that he didn't have to bring out any more food.

She couldn't say that she'd ever felt Natsu be as happy about anything as he was then. She supposed he probably felt the same regarding her emotions; she'd never been as happy as she was to be dry and warm, in a chair beside him as he silently heated the area near him a bit more than what was likely necessary.

Despite Makarov's concerns – and her own initial worries – she thought Natsu was doing fantastically, although she wasn't entirely sure he was doing most of it on purpose.

A sudden thought occurred to her. "Will Sabertooth be bothered that we're going to be late using that Portal?"

Natsu grunted, and she grimaced as he said with a mouth full of food, "Nah. The Council will be pissed. But no one cares what they think."

Lucy shook her head and sipped again at her tea. Her eyes roved the dining area, in which happy people were enjoying themselves as they debated their next round of traveling. Many of them were debating remaining within Crocus, she'd noticed throughout the night. Her heart ached – for both Natsu and for those around them – when she realized she'd been urging them onwards, wanting them to leave rather than linger. Just in case.

"You're thinkin' about something bad."

Lucy glanced up, surprised, and found Natsu watching her. His face held no trace of a smile that seemed to decorate his face so easily, and his eyes were suspicious – sharp. She felt that suspicion deep in her bones. She grimaced and said, supposing it wasn't a lie he'd detect, "I keep thinking that I want these people to move on from Crocus," she said, gesturing to those around them. "Because what if we fail?"

"You're really negative," Natsu grunted bluntly, shoving more food into his mouth and relaxing.

Lucy snorted in amusement and shook her head. "And you're way into that meal you're enjoying," she retorted under her breath, "and you don't see me complaining." She took a deep breath, setting her tea down. "Okay, so what's the plan?" she said. Natsu sat up, and even Happy purred, content to hear such information. "After Yukino, I mean? We're going to head back and hopefully talk with Makarov, but then what?"

Natsu shrugged, hastily finishing his food and belching happily after shoving his plate away. Patting his stomach, he said, "You promised that crazy mermaid lady we'd find her boyfriend, didn't you?"

"Yes," Lucy admitted, furrowing her brow. "Maybe I can ask her where we should start looking…and she mentioned training...does anyone know how to use a whip? Could someone teach me?"

"Aquarius," Natsu said immediately and earned a look. He smirked. Lucy was about as eager to summon Aquarius as he was for her to do it. "Maybe Erza, but she's with Jellal, so I guess we can't really ask her…maybe Mira. Mira might know, or some of the mythics who don't rely so much on magic."

Lucy nodded slowly, thinking. "I'll ask her." Natsu's smirk widened, as if he knew something that Lucy didn't, and it made her suspicious though she said nothing about it. "In any case…we'll probably have to work, right? To get money for traveling. The work we did at the lake was enough money for some time, but…I need a place to live, too."

Natsu blinked at her and then sat up a little straighter, his onyx eyes sharpening. "Gray said he was gonna get you a place set up when he got back to Magnolia. Guess he and Mira were considering it." He scowled, remembering that conversation and _why_, exactly, they'd been considering it.

His smirk returned when he realized that neither knew that Lucy had contracted a celestial spirit, let alone her plans and actual identity. Though, he also supposed, her identity really hadn't changed. He'd known she was Lucy. Now she just had a bunch of other bits thrown in there. Neither had known about the rest of it though.

At least she'd be able to work. So long as no one else became aware of the fact that she was technically royalty, she'd be able to go around as she had previously. He would make sure no one else heard what she was, he decided in that moment. The second that they did, he'd have trouble getting her back out into the world for the adventures she had brought out of nowhere.

Lucy sputtered. "They can't!" she cried. "That's too much!"

Natsu shrugged. "You can try and stop them," he said smugly. "They'll have a place set up by the time we get back though."

She scowled at the idea and then smiled when Happy crept over and dropped into her lap. She rubbed his ears, and he purred loudly, pleased. "Thanks, Happy," she murmured. She looked back up at Natsu. "At least we'll have a base of operations…" She rubbed head, yawning. "I know it's hoping against what's probably really the case, maybe we'll find all of the support we need fairly quickly?"

"Doubt it." Natsu jerked his chin towards Lucy. "I bet all of the tests are like the one Aquarius made."

Lucy immediately groaned at the reminder and bent over Happy to put her head on the table. Natsu snickered, and made a face when she wasn't looking. Aquarius hadn't mentioned that the celestial spirits all wanted someone as their Keeper. In particular, it appeared, _her_. And something told him that he needed to keep quiet about it. He doubted that Aquarius would appreciate him telling her what she'd said, and didn't want to deal with the famous grudges of the celestial spirits.

The pair enjoyed the peace of the inn for a few more minutes – something Lucy was apparently impressed about. "I didn't think you knew how to sit and relax," she muttered under her breath, earning a playful spat of fire in her direction. Rather than panicking as she once might have, she just rolled her eyes and swatted at the flames, getting to her feet.

He bounced up the stairs towards their rooms after her, full of energy despite the activity of their day. Lucy pretended she didn't see him as she half-limped step by step upwards when he sprinted past her, impatient, and bit back a smile. Natsu turned to wait at the top of the steps. Lucy thought he was almost vibrating. She, on the other hand, could only grimace at the stab of pain from the cuts in the bottoms of her feet from the lake.

At least they'd not had to walk all of the way back from the lake.

That smile vanished a moment later when something snagged her ankle and yanked. Lucy squawked as her leg wrenched backwards, body crashing hard onto the steps. She didn't think anything of it until after a stunned moment in which Natsu's delight spiraled through her and she began to flush in embarrassment, a familiar icy numbness shot through her.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped, immediately kicking in a panic, trying to wrench free. Natsu snarled, amusement gone. He thundered down the stairs, bursting into flame, and even managed to break through a step when he slammed a flaming fist into it. Commotion broke out in the next room over, but the shadow person screamed as it retreated, vanishing.

Natsu growled low in his throat, furious, and Lucy winced as she shifted, pushing herself up so that she was tenderly sitting on the edge of a step. She shakily rubbed at the flesh of her ankle, hissing. It was still numb, and she knew she'd not be feeling the joint for some time. Natsu hastily put out the small fire he'd created and grimaced when a panicked innkeeper appeared, having rushed over.

"What happened?" he cried, frowning at the fire damage on the wall and his broken step.

Natsu winced; he'd get a scolding for Makarov for that. Not that he cared. He'd just mail the man some money and it'd fix almost everything. Reluctantly over-paying people tended to do that.

"Sorry," said Lucy sincerely to the man who'd helped them so much. "There was…I think it was a shadow person, right? Feels that way."

"Yeah," Natsu grunted.

"In my inn?" The innkeeper looked horrified, and Lucy hastily began to reassure him that it wasn't his inn that the shadow person was stalking, but likely them. Her mouth pressed into a hard line. Not even them, she supposed.

Her.

* * *

"Thank you," Lucy said pathetically when Natsu interrupted her slow descent from Salutem's back to simply grab her waist and put her gently on the ground. He smirked when she winced, her body aching after everything that had happened the night before. She felt his amusement as she turned to look at Yukino's cottage, the Eclipse Gate towering over them nearby. It wasn't nearly as much as normal…she found she was missing his normal mood.

Regularly impish and seeking out what he thought was fun, this quiet and somewhat down mood was an entirely different experience, and Lucy found she didn't like it.

The door to the cottage flew open as Natsu was ordering Salutem to stay close and Yukino bustled out, her dark eyes wide with surprise. "Lucy!" she called. "Natsu! What are you doing here?"

Happy darted for the cottage without hesitation, disappearing inside as Sting ducked out behind her, took one look at Natsu, and grinned. "Back for more?" he challenged, eagerly pushing past Yukino to get his hands on Natsu.

Natsu shifted, and Lucy was fascinated by how good he was at disguising the brooding mood he was truly in. He grinned widely at Sting, smug. "Sure you want to go again?" he said. "That was the first time you've won in years. Want to break that record?"

"No," she said hastily, immediately sliding into his path when Sting excitedly stepped forward, eager to step up to the challenge. "None of that, please." She glanced to Yukino. "I – well, we, I guess, needed to talk to you about something important."

"None of that today then," echoed Yukino with a nod, patting Sting's shoulder. Sting pouted, looking disappointed, but she only smiled gently at Lucy. "Come on in, we can talk inside."

Natsu didn't wait, eager to get this done with so they could move on and hopefully do something as adventurous as they'd done the day before. Lucy rolled her eyes as he pushed her forward, ignoring her wincing when she stumbled. She just wanted to sleep, to be honest.

Sting followed Natsu and Lucy inside, nosy as ever. He wrinkled his nose as he ducked around them, determined to claim the most comfortable space. Natsu bypassed everything in favor of grinning and zoning in on the fireplace. As if sensing what he was up to, the two cats that had curled up together there scattered, disappearing into the hut. Happy lingered only briefly to narrow his eyes at Natsu before darting after Lector.

"Natsu," Yukino pleaded, "it took us forever to get that lit this morning-"

Natsu ignored her and promptly reached into the flames. Lucy blinked as he withdrew his hand, taking the fire with it. He sensed her confusion and glanced over his shoulder at Lucy. A grin curled across his lips before he suddenly sank his sharp teeth into the mass of flames in his hands like it was a piece of meat. Her jaw dropped at the sight, and Natsu only cackled, staring her down as he easily slurped the flames up.

"Natsu," repeated Yukino sadly, and he winked at her playfully before simply relighting the fireplace. Her despair over the loss of the fire vanished and she relaxed. "Oh! Thank you."

He snickered and happily made his way over to sit on the floor near Sting, eager to see how much they could get away with as Lucy and Yukino had their conversation. It was something he did regularly with Sting when the pair were near each other, and Sting recognized it, too. Sting's eyes narrowed playfully.

Unfortunately, Yukino caught on and immediately sat between them. She kicked out her legs over Sting's and leaned against the side of the seat before focusing all of her attention on Lucy. "So," she said, smirking when Sting pouted at her and Natsu glowered, both fully aware of why she'd done such a thing. "What can we do for you? Did you find what you were looking for in the Archives regarding your arrival in this time, Lucy?"

Lucy, having been stifling her laughter, nearly choked on her tongue. "Sort of," she admitted after a moment. Natsu sat back, watching her to see how she'd respond to Yukino's interrogation.

For someone who was generally kind and patient, Yukino was notorious for her ability to drill into someone with her questions. Rogue and Sting were no better.

"What do you mean by sort of?" asked Sting, lazily throwing his arms over the back of his seat and settling down to focus. Natsu pouted. He wasn't even going to try getting around Yukino.

Lucy glanced to Natsu for help. He shrugged; it wasn't his business, telling people that she was technically a household name. There wasn't a person in Fiore, young or old, who'd not heard of the Lost Star of Fiore. Which, he supposed, was probably why Lucy didn't know if she wanted to spit that out to just anyone.

He doubted she'd like it if she was sudden spat out into the world as the sole survivor of the Heartfilia line, let alone as the princess that many people had whispered about for almost two decades. Nor would it likely be very good for the country itself. There would be an uproar if it was suddenly discovered that Lucy was alive.

Rather than answering Sting, she smiled faintly and said, "Just…sort of. Not really. We didn't figure out much, to be honest." An outright lie that Sting looked as if he could smell. He narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief, but she moved on hastily. "Anyways, I'm more interested in the celestial spirits you carry. Or, I suppose, the keys that belong to them."

The response wasn't one Lucy would say she liked. Yukino snapped upright and slapped a hand over her hip. Sting uttered a deep sound low in his throat that was anything but friendly, his blue eyes sharpening with agitation. "How do you know about those?" demanded the agitated white dragon.

Lucy hastily fished Aquarius's key out of her pocket as Natsu shifted, his body tensing, and showed it to them. "We learned about the celestial spirits while in the Archives and thought they'd be able to help," she said. "We found Aquarius while completing the job we'd taken, and she said she'd give us a clue on where some more celestial spirits were. I remembered seeing the keys while we were here, so…"

Natsu looked very pleased with the repetitive "we" Lucy was using, but focused on what Yukino said when she spoke. "I didn't know they'd shown themselves to you." She gave Sting a look, silently ordering him to chill out as she withdrew her ring of keys from their place at her belt. She sat forward, swinging her legs to a better place to do so. Lucy moved forward in her own seat to see, and Natsu nosily leaned in.

Three keys resided on the key ring. Two were gold, matching the one that Lucy held so gently in her hand. The third, however, was a key of black and shadows. It unnerved her, and Lucy eyed it suspiciously as she said, "Libra and Pisces…"

"And Ophiuchus, the thirteenth that is never spoken of," Yukino said proudly. She fondly ran her fingers over the keys. "They haven't allowed me to call upon them in months. Ophiuchus has allowed it, but…" She shook her head. "He refuses to give me anything useful about Libra and Pisces. They burn my fingers when I try."

Lucy blinked, and then grimaced, closing her fingers around Aquarius's key. Something told her, after everything she'd learned, that she was the reason for that, and she felt _bad _about it. Natsu turned those sharp eyes back on her. "Aquarius made it seem as if we would be able to speak with them," she said. "I know you said it hurts you physically, but would you be willing to try? We need to speak with them."

Yukino smiled warmly. "Of course," she said at the same time that Sting, suspicious, said rather sharply, "Why?"

Natsu clenched his jaw, glaring at Sting for questioning them, but Lucy merely smiled, reassuring. "We're going to find Leo, and need the support of other celestial spirits before we try to approach him." As she spoke, she took note of Sting and Natsu perking up.

Sting cocked his head in a predatory manner, his gaze like knives – entirely focused on Natsu and Lucy even as he kept glancing at the door. "Why?" he repeated. "These aren't mythics to mess around with. They've walked this world for longer than even demons, Lucy. Before Igneel Marked Layla, they were even enemies of the dragons. You should know this," he added to Natsu. "Of all of the mythics to go and hunt down, you're going after the one who reportedly hated us most. _Why_?"

Lucy blinked; she'd forgotten that, she realized. She remembered reading something about a rivalry between the dragons and the celestial spirits in that book from the Archives. It hadn't gone into detail about it as far as she knew.

Natsu made a face, not happy about having to explain himself. Casually, he climbed to his feet, brushing himself off. "I don't remember some things, and since I'm not talking with Igneel, we're goin' to see someone who would know."

"Igneel's a better choice than a celestial spirit," he said bluntly.

"And you wonder," Yukino muttered, "why Libra doesn't like you." Sting grumbled in response. "In any case," she said, turning her attention back on Lucy rather than getting involved in the dragons' argument, "I'll try and summon them, but there will be nothing I can do if they refuse." Her expression softened as she smiled at the keys. "They're friends, and though we created a contract, I won't force them."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Lucy replied. Natsu scowled, and Yukino caught notice of it immediately.

"Don't worry, if all else fails, we can summon Ophiuchus and see what he says," Yukino told him.

"Last resort," said Sting darkly. "He likes to pretend to eat me and I don't like it." He gently nudged Yukino before standing, stretching his hands above her head.

Natsu cackled at the idea and Lucy grinned. Yukino just shook her head and hopped to her feet. "Better to do this outside," she said happily, and Lucy agreed, remembering the tsunamis that Aquarius had thrown at them.

Yukino went to head for the door, but was stopped by a gentle touch to her shoulder. She looked to Sting questioningly, but his attention was on the door. "Hold on," he muttered. "Lector, come here."

Lector scampered over from where he'd been crouched, clawing his way fearlessly onto Sting's shoulder. Lucy thought they looked rather like Natsu and Happy. "What's going on?" she asked him, and he glanced at her before returning his gaze on the door.

"Visitor," he muttered, "and doesn't feel like a good one. S'been there for a while now."

Natsu rumbled his agreement and scooped Happy up into his arms. "You wanna go check it out, or should I?" he said quietly, aware that while he tended to like doing such a thing himself, this was not only the territory of a dragon – two, to be accurate – but also the land of another guild. He and Lucy had no business interfering, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Stay here," ordered Sting and then ducked outside, shutting the door behind him. Lucy shifted anxiously and Yukino came to stand with her, gently taking her hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

"This is normal," Yukino said, not seeming the least bit bothered. "Mythics that feed on darkness and life and such like to target Keepers and their Guardians especially. They're rather blind to the fact that we keep Guardians around for that specific reason. They seem to think that the Guardians – and the Keepers themselves – are pathetic and incapable of defending themselves and their charges."

Natsu snorted, smoke curling around his face as he peered out a window. "If it's another shadow person," he said irritably, glaring out the pane of glass, "I'm going to find a way to eliminate each and every one of them."

Yukino furrowed her brow and Lucy hastily murmured, "Twice now they've come after me while Natsu was three feet away. I've been told that's abnormal, so…"

"It is." Yukino pressed her lips together. "You'd be well off learning some written spells that produce light in that case…although I am curious as to why they're targeting someone so risky…"

A snarl suddenly ripped from Natsu's chest. He snapped his head around to glare at the two women, silently waving for them to be quiet. Both clamped their mouths shut, exchanging a wide-eyed look. "Dullahan," he said just softly enough that they heard. Lucy had no idea what it was, but Yukino's face paled. Natsu's sudden shift, the anxiety that spiked through her chest, was enough to tell Lucy that it was bad.

Yukino edged away from Lucy suddenly, and Lucy bit her lip. Yukino made her way over to the bristling hybrid and touched Natsu's arm. He turned his head towards her, but kept his eyes locked on the mythic outside the window, staring down Sting as the white dragon snarled, standing protectively before the cottage. The ground trembled as he took on a much larger form in an attempt to ward off the powerful mythic. Lucy made a nervous sound.

Yukino peered outside, and shivered. "It's stopped riding," she murmured. She rubbed the scales on her neck as they flexed. Rogue's attention was sharp on her, and she knew it instinctively. "Do you think-"

Natsu pushed her out of the window. "Stay inside," he muttered. "Something's weird." And then he was beckoning for Happy, slipping out the door despite Lucy's demand he stay with them.

The door clicked shut behind him.

* * *

_The Dullahan is here! I love it. I might bring it back again some day. On another note, I've been playing Red Dead Redemption II and am in the Epilogue: Part II. I'm still crying. :D_

_Lissuin, regarding Keepers and Guardians...thought it was a rather important question and wanted to address it! Keepers are the ones who actually work with/within their assigned position. For example, Levy runs the archives and updates them, organizes, etc. as Keeper of the Archives, and Jellal is a future-seer who is in charge of ensuring that the country is aware of major issues that are going to come, meaning he works closely with guilds and the Council. Guardians, on the other hand, are protectors. Gajeel defends the Archives and Levy, Erza defends Jellal, etc. _

_Thanks to reviewers (__Inky-Paws, Blood and Angst Lover, Lady Of The Sphinx, KJacket, LePengwen, Mekhashikito, xHallowedFangirlx, stranger1999, FairyLover01, AlaskaHolmes90786, Forbidden-Hanyou, Anna-Mae1242, FairyTailxFanGirl, AnimusLunari777, Fidosa, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Lissuin, Samm, and BrokenAngelWings83!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	29. Chapter 26

Natsu purposely made sure to break the door as he shut it behind him. He did it quietly and quickly, just in case. Lucy had good intentions, he supposed, but the Dullahan was far different from the mindless yaoguai that had attacked them or even the shadow people.

This was an intelligent creature who brought death with each step it took, and even the Demon King was wary of it. It was older than the gods – as old as the stars.

It appeared as a male, on this occurrence, seated comfortably atop the skeletal, decaying horse it had stolen. Natsu supposed the next time it was spotted, it would have a new one, stolen because the first had finally rotted away. A whip resembling the spine of a human was clasped within its hand and in the other it held its head, the color of rotten meat. It had turned the gruesomely smiling face, resembling the ghost they'd dealt with near Aquarius's lake, towards the massive white-scaled creature snarling at it.

When Natsu came out, however, it turned that head towards him. Natsu stared it down in turn, even as the eyes in the decapitated head rolled this way and that, endlessly seeking. "Back down," he told Sting quietly.

This was a creature to respect, whether they wanted to or not. One wrong word and the creature could down even END where he stood.

Sting faltered, caught by surprise. His massive head whipped around, jaws parting. "You've gotta be kidding me," he snarled, lips curling back from large, jagged teeth. "It-"

"Sting," Natsu said sharply, growling a bit. He knew better than to look away from the Dullahan, which waited for the dragon to do as he was told. It would be an insult to the Dullahan to do so. "Back down, and apologize."

Finally, grumbling, Sting shifted back into his humanoid form, retreating to stand beside Natsu. "Forgive me," he rumbled reluctantly, "for my hasty actions. My intentions were good, but it _appears_," he threw Natsu a glare, "I was wrong."

Natsu could practically hear Lucy teasing them for their formal language. But the dragons had raised them well, and it did them good in the situation before them. Sting kept his eyes on the Dullahan while bowing his head, waiting.

_You are forgiven, child of light,_ purred the voice that flooded their heads. Natsu fought back a shudder at the way it seemed to creep into his mind. Lucy's worry swelled in a distracting manner and he shoved it back. _I've come seeking the son of the Fire Dragon King._

Natsu stiffened, wary of that. The Dullahan so rarely made an appearance…in almost a thousand years, it had only shown itself once – to Igneel, after the Wars, to warn the king of dragons that it would continue to hold no alliance. "What," Natsu said slowly, "can I do for you, Dullahan?"

The Dullahan's horse shifted, cracked hooves scraping the ground. _You carry something you did not when we last met, Demon King,_ it whispered, and Natsu was grateful when Sting didn't react. The Dullahan was only speaking to him, then. Even the Dullahan had seen it fit to keep his true identity hidden from the majority of those in Fiore. _You are tied to a fallen star against the will of the Fates. _

"Not a fallen star." He was careful in the way he corrected the Dullahan. "A possible descendant of a fallen star, we believe." He noted the bit about the Fates. That would be something to ask Igneel or the celestial spirits. Preferably the celestial spirits.

The Fates were just as bad as the Dullahan and even more difficult to find. The three had not been seen since the beginning of time itself. Natsu remembered hearing Mavis speak of them before her disappearance; she'd reported them to be surprisingly kind, but very intimidating – which was saying a lot for someone who'd been able to stare down the likes of Zeref.

_…you do not know, _whispered the Dullahan with fascination. _Fascinating. The Demon King is not all-knowing._

"I never claimed to be," said Natsu with patience he didn't normally find himself possessing. His stomach churned with the desire to know what the Dullahan was talking about. But he didn't say anything, didn't demand answers. It would be rude.

_Perhaps not. The goddess is favorable towards you, however. _The Dullahan's horse shifted beneath it, uttering a groaning hiss. _And you towards her. _

Natsu spoke carefully now, very aware of the dragon listening beside him to Natsu's side of the conversation. "Yes. Mavis is a friend I've not seen in a very long time." Sting glanced at him, narrowing his eyes, but remained silent. He'd ask later, though. Natsu was sure of it.

It moved on to another matter, the one it had likely come to them for. _I have stopped my ride to bring a warning to you, son of the Fire Dragon King. Death approaches in a manner that is worrisome even to the likes of me. The fault seems to lie with the Lost Star, _the Dullahan murmured, and Sting jolted.

"The Lost Star's around here?" Sting demanded, taking a step forward. "Where?"

The Dullahan snarled. The sound was worse than anything that Igneel had ever been capable of creating, and Natsu flinched, heart skipping a beat. The world around them seemed to fall silent. Even the wind fell still. Sting, suddenly pale, stepped back, closing his mouth.

Silence reined for a moment, and Natsu spoke carefully after ensuring that the already insulted Dullahan wasn't insulted further. "May I ask," he said in a polite tone, fully aware that the Dullahan would likely not answer, "if you know how Death approaches?"

_The Fire Dragon King taught you well, _the Dullahan answer with what seemed to be a hint of approval in its hoarse and raspy voice. _For your thoughtfulness, I will answer. It rides upon the wings of dragons and demons, rises with the stars who have seen the beginning of time. As I have told you once, the fault lies with the Lost Star, and perhaps with the Demon King as well. You will receive no more word from me on the matter. _

Natsu winced when Sting seemed to vibrate, wanting to know the answers to so many questions that were bubbling up but not daring to speak after his last comment. Natsu kept his eyes on the head of the Dullahan as he bowed his body in respect. "Thank you," he murmured, "for the warning, Dullahan."

Something in him filled with worry. Lucy's anxiety, which had been constant for some time now, spiked, and Natsu fought the urge to make an odd expression. The woman was a mess of confused panic and it was really, _really _distracting.

_A final warning,_ it said as the horse spun on its heels, rearing, _before I continue my ride. You would do well to speak with the Fire Dragon King himself. He holds answers to questions that you do not yet have. _

The horse lunged forward with a massive leap, snorting, and within seconds, the Dullahan was gone. Natsu and Sting let out matching groans of relief when they sensed it was gone. "Heavens above," Sting muttered, "I don't ever want to see that thing again."

"I didn't think I would see it again at all," Natsu agreed.

"Yeah, about that," Sting said, rounding on him. "The hell do you know about all of the stuff it was talking about? Mavis? The Lost Star? The_ Demon King_?" A growl thundered in his chest. "And you just showed up with a celestial spirit…the hell's going on, Natsu?"

Natsu ignored his demands, only pissing him off as he went to the door of the cottage and pried the broken door open with as little effort as he could manage. He still broke the doorframe in the process, and he grimaced at it, realizing Yukino was standing right in front of him. "I broke your door," he said guiltily.

Yukino rolled her eyes. "I noticed that," she said drily before ducking past him. "What happened? Is someone going to die?"

"I don't know what the Dullahan is," said Lucy as she stepped up to the doorway. Natsu moved so she could get out easier than Yukino had. Natsu eyed her. She was still worried, enough so that her voice trembled a little. "Could someone explain to me what was so bad about it? And I know it was bad." She glanced to Natsu pointedly; if he'd been worried, there was a reason to be so as well.

"Was it not spoken of in your time?" Yukino asked, making herself slow down in wanting answers to make Lucy feel better. "It's one of the most famous mythics, almost as well-known as the Demon King." Sting bristled at the title, suspiciously glaring at Natsu. "When the Dullahan stops riding, death approaches, and if it speaks your name, you fall where you stand."

"It's older than Igneel," Natsu said quietly and Lucy blinked, understanding flashing over her face as Happy suddenly shifted, leaping for her. She winced when his claws dug into her skin, but shifted him until he rested quietly in her arms. It was older than him, too, then. And by what he'd felt during the encounter…Lucy had no doubt that the mythic was stronger than Natsu.

"What did it want?" she asked, and Sting made an irritable gesture to Natsu.

"To talk to him," said Sting. "He had a whole one-sided conversation with him and then dumped this warning about mass death-"

"He didn't say," Natsu interrupted, gaze darkening, "anything about mass death. He said that Death approaches."

"I don't see a difference there," Yukino said gently, her eyes warm as she smiled at him to show she wasn't trying to be rude, merely confused.

Natsu shifted, rocking back on his heels. "There are gods, like Gildarts, mythics who have become legends and stories, like the Demon King, and mythics like the Fates and the Dullahan." Sting's gaze sharpened on the mention of the Demon King; Lucy wondered what they would have thought if they'd known the truth of who was speaking to them. Undoubtedly, they would react like Gajeel and Levy.

"The gods and goddesses have been around for a long time. Before the Fire Dragon King. Don't know when they started, but they were there before the start of the New Age. They're fairly benevolent. Look at Mavis. She started a guild. Dragons are near the gods in strength, I guess. Except for Igneel." He waved that off, not at all worried about the gods. "We all know the stories of the Demon King and mythics like him. They're powerful, almost undefeatable, but they can be ultimately conquered. Igneel was able to kill the Demon King in the Demonic Wars."

"So why the hell is the Demon King being brought up now?" demanded Sting, but Sting was ignored as Natsu continued.

"The Fates and the Dullahan are to be respected. The dragons taught us that," he added sharply to Sting, glaring at him. Sting scowled back at him, mood dampened entirely. "They're as old as the stars." He'd thought of all of this while staring down the Dullahan, and found it was actually turning into a good lesson for Lucy. He was willing to bet that Makarov would approve. "They could kill us with a single word or look." He nodded at Yukino to show he meant what she'd said as an example.

"What does this have to do with mass death?" muttered Sting.

Natsu snapped his teeth at him, irritated with his responses. "Shut up and let me talk," he growled, bristling and Lucy patted his arm comfortingly. Yukino sent Sting a sharp look as well, to tell him to shut up, and the white dragon looked downright furious as he clamped his mouth shut.

"I told you," growled Natsu. "He said 'Death approaches,' not anything about mass death. Death and Life are unseen entities."

"Like a grim reaper?"

Natsu snorted at Lucy's suggestion, snickering. "S'a human form, I guess. It doesn't exist as one mythic, like the Dullahan. It's like…it's everywhere. They mix together, and mythics like the Dullahan work hand in hand with Death. It's kind of complicated," he admitted. "People used to think Zeref was the embodiment of Death. Everywhere at once."

Even wincing at the mention of Zeref by name, Yukino nodded slowly and then asked softly, "So what does what the Dullahan said mean?"

Lucy found herself grimacing when Natsu said, "Death's hunting for someone."

"The Lost Star?" asked Sting pointedly.

Lucy kept herself still and said nothing, though Natsu huffed softly, smoke rushing from his nostrils. "I think it's after a bunch of people. Particularly the dragons." He clenched his teeth at the thought. "And demons."

"Demons don't exist anymore," Sting denied. He folded his arms, puffing his cheeks out in thought. "Except for a few half-demons and descendants, I guess, like Gray."

Natsu's eyes narrowed into slits, a dark flash of fury racing through him. Gray had pissed him off time and time again, but he was still a member of Natsu's guild, and Natsu would draw upon the black magic he liked to keep away from in order to protect anyone in the guild. Lucy winced a little and he shoved those dark emotions back, not liking that she looked and felt worried again.

"We'll just make sure the dragons remain wary of anything that causes concern," Yukino said firmly, smiling reassuringly at everyone without a lick of worry displayed on her face. "Someone does need to get warning to Igneel, to warn the others though."

"You should do it," Sting said crankily to Natsu, who growled immediately, ready to just leave the annoying blond behind and go back to Magnolia. "Since you've got answers waiting for you with him or something like that."

"I'll go see Igneel," the hybrid said coldly, "when he can admit he was wrong and apologize to _me_." He quickly turned the conversation away from Igneel, scowling. He didn't give a damn if the king of dragons grew angry with him; he'd never forget the words that had spewed from Igneel's throat in his bitter rage.

He was caught unprepared when a warm hand gently brushed over his arm, snagging briefly on one of the armbands there. Lucy smiled gently at him, reassuring, though he didn't understand why she was being as much. She said to Yukino and Sting, "We can ask Wendy. I've heard she's less likely to earn the Fire Dragon King's ire?"

Yukino nodded. "Wendy and Grandeeney are both favorites of Igneel.

"Now," Yukino continued, whipping out her keys with sparkling dark eyes. "Why don't we get started with the celestial spirits?" Lucy agreed, relieved to get out of a conversation that was quickly riling up the two males. Natsu focused on this, grateful, and Sting just muttered under his breath, stepping back until he bumped into the fence surrounding Yukino's cottage. He knew better than to get too close.

The only thing he said about the matter was, "Don't do both at once. It'll kill you."

"I know that," Yukino said patiently and then slashed one of the golden keys she held through the air. "Open!" she commanded loudly, and even Lucy felt the shift in the air around them. "Gate of the Scales! Libra!"

Lucy winced when she was nearly blinded by the golden light that flooded the air. When it faded, a woman stood before them, her eyes flashing. She was dressed in a manner that made Lucy want to shiver with the cold, though clearly Libra didn't seem to feel it. A cloth displaying the symbol attributed to her was hooked to a piece in her hair, leaving only narrowed dark eyes visible. In each hand there was an odd dish-like piece that matched what Lucy had seen of ancient scales.

"Libra," Yukino said with a little bit of hurt. "It's good to see you."

Libra swiftly turned to face her, apologetic. "Forgive us, my lady. We were reluctant to make ourselves more known. The Eclipse Gate's magic…it is not something we wish to see again."

"It's alright. I do wish you'd not burned me though," Yukino added under her breath. Lucy smiled briefly though that smile vanished when Libra turned on her, stepping away from Yukino to focus upon she and Natsu.

Libra wasn't nearly as intimidating as Aquarius had been, and seemed to be of a much more pleasant attitude, in Lucy's opinion. She wasn't as nervous about facing her down. "You've piqued Leo's interest by passing Aquarius's test…do you not know what we test you for yet?"

Lucy shrugged. "To see if we deserve your support is what I got out of my conversations with Aquarius." Natsu squirmed beside her, and Lucy frowned at him. He was acting and feeling very suspicious…she'd question him about that later.

"Interesting," was Libra's response. Rather than explaining further as Yukino and Sting exchanged shocked looks, because they couldn't remember having to perform a test for anything except becoming the Keeper and Guardian that they were, she did an awkward curtsy-like motion. "It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Lady Lucy. Our Keeper was someone we cared for and still care for deeply. You do her justice in many ways."

Lucy lifted her brows, knowing precisely what Libra had meant. Yukino made a sound of confusion that Sting echoed, but Libra didn't explain. Instead, she straightened, saying, "It is for this reason that I hope you pass my test."

"Please don't make me dive to the bottom of a lake or something like that," Lucy pleaded, not at all worried that she sounded like a child who didn't want to do something. "I don't want to freeze again."

Natsu snorted, hoping just for the hell of it that Libra's test was precisely that, but Libra chuckled and reassured Lucy, "Pisces' test will be difficult enough for you, my lady. I expect that you will complete this test as well, sir?" Natsu nodded, making a face. "Sir," at least, wouldn't spill to the others what he was, but it caught the ever-noticeable Sting's attention. Natsu wisely stayed quiet about it when he saw Sting cock his head. "You are lucky that it is me, and not Leo or another, with Lady Yukino. I possess what might be the easiest exam to complete.

"I represent balance within humanity and every other mythic in this realm." She shifted gesturing to the others that were present. "Balance is necessary when you are contracted with the celestial spirits. Aquarius has told you that most of the time, we are to come first. But you should know to not always do so. Sometimes, in order to protect the keys that we protect, you have to protect others and then us. Sometimes, you have to pay more attention to yourself than to us. It is a game of balance, my lady."

She turned slightly to look at Sting and Yukino. "May I borrow you for this exam, my lady? Lord Sting? And the familiars as well?"

Sting looked rather proud that he'd gotten such a lovely title while Natsu had been referred to as merely "sir," and Yukino rolled her eyes, praying for sanity as she said, "Of course. But…I don't understand. I know you're trying to find Leo because he can give answers that Igneel could give, but…I've never heard of the celestial spirits giving exams for anything other than-"

Gently, Libra interrupted, and Natsu knew immediately that it would be best to keep the true goal of the spirits to himself. They didn't want Lucy to know, and though he felt like he should have told her, something he didn't truly understand, Natsu knew not to tell her before they wanted her to know.

"We can test whoever we wish, my lady, for whatever reason. If they want to speak with Leo, and they need our support, why should we not make them work for it? Why not have them prove that they are worthy of it? Celestial spirits live on the value of promises. It is merely that. An exchange of promises."

Lucy nodded, accepting that just as much as Yukino appeared to. Sting didn't look too inclined to agree either, distracted when Happy and Lector crouched beside one another.

"If you would summon Aquarius as well?" Libra asked politely.

Natsu groaned as Lucy ran to go and find some water. "Can we not?"

Libra chuckled and said, "You need not worry, sir, Aquarius will not be needed for Pisces' exam. You'll be safe from her wrath."

Natsu looked at her in horror and wondered just what the hell the exam Pisces was going to give them was.

* * *

_Ey! Libra's showed up and the Dullahan had some important information! I'm still thinking of bringing it back...I rather liked the Dullahan._

_Thanks to reviewers (Meow Orbit, stranger1999, nerdalertwarning, Morenoel, Anna-Mae1242, Forbidden-Hanyou, Samm, Lissuin, Inky-Paws, AnimusLunari777, Fidosa, LePengwen, Blood and Angst Lover, Lovetoreadff, and AlaskaHolmes90786!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	30. Chapter 27

Lucy was entirely unprepared for summoning Aquarius, but figured that this time was much better than any other. She was beyond grateful that she wasn't in the middle of a fight, and Aquarius was clearly smug about the realization she knew Lucy to be having. When she staggered back with the celestial spirit close behind, Natsu was studying her closely. She was grateful for the shocking amount of concern he was feeling. He could feel the bone-deep tiredness, too, then.

This was a type of exhaustion that Lucy could freely say she'd never experienced before. She was tired in a way that she felt all the way to her soul. "You good, Luce?" Natsu said, and Yukino and Sting looked over in her direction as she rejoined them.

"No," she admitted, hands trembling.

Aquarius smirked slightly and narrowed her eyes at Sting when he gave her a suspicious look. "Learn," she purred to the dragon, "when to use your manners and when to not, boy."

"Forgive his manners," Yukino said, bobbing a quick bow of greeting to Aquarius. "He's an idiot." Sting squawked, insulted. Apologetically, she said, "I should have warned you, Lucy, it takes a lot out of you the first few times. It doesn't help that we're by the Eclipse Gate and it's probably taking some extra magic, too. You should probably summon Aquarius daily until you've gotten used to it – if Aquarius is alright with it, of course," she added hastily when Aquarius scowled.

"We could do this later," Natsu said, frowning. It wouldn't be a good idea to push her too far. He'd been warned of that before they'd left Magnolia. He'd not understood until that moment. This was different from anything else he'd ever felt on her end.

But he found he understood it, to his surprise.

He'd felt that kind of weariness before he'd turned to Igneel during the Wars. When Zeref had run him ragged and he'd found out it wasn't Igneel and the others fighting against him that were wrong, but his brother. He'd gone for months without a moment of sleep and even END couldn't keep going for that long.

Even now, Natsu was positive it was how Igneel had nearly won the battle they'd clashed in. Igneel had always said it was only the look on his face, so different from every other demon, that had stopped his finishing blow.

Natsu felt a stab of grief, earning a sympathetic look from Lucy. He wanted to tell her to mind her own business as he rubbed his chest, hating the bond between them for the first time in a while. Because even as he was so angry with Igneel…he missed the dragon who'd been like a second father to him desperately. And he didn't like that Lucy was aware of that.

"I'm fine," Lucy denied. "I have to get used to stuff like this."

Aquarius looked at her approvingly for a brief moment before waving at Libra. "Explain your rules, Libra. I was enjoying myself for the first time in a long time and had to leave because of you."

Libra didn't look very concerned by Aquarius's attitude. She simply tipped one hand above the other.

The world shifted and there were several shouts and snarls of protest as every single one of those present, excluding Libra herself, hit the ground. Flames licked at Natsu's fists as he growled. Lucy couldn't breathe; his own lungs burned as the group was crushed brutally to the ground. He wheezed when Lucy wheezed, couldn't draw in breath when she tried. Even Aquarius let out a gasp, and Natsu got the feeling that if she could have drawn in breath, she would have been screaming at the other spirit in fury.

Natsu couldn't wait for the first time Gray did something to piss her off.

"Hey," Sting snapped suddenly, "I don't know what this is, Libra, but lighten up. Lucy and Yukino are human. They can't breathe." Argument with Natsu aside, he was worried about the two humans. They weren't nearly as capable of holding up against things like this and many mythics forgot that when they got involved.

Fire seemed to fill his lungs in a way he wasn't used to, and painfully, nonetheless. Natsu agreed, grunting as he nodded, and Libra chose to ignore them, much to his annoyance. He was getting ready to drag on his demonic magic when Lucy suddenly wheezed, "What do we do? What's the test?"

Libra remained silent, eyes calculating. A part of the test then, Lucy decided, and twisted her head. She caught Yukino's gaze. Yukino looked just as bewildered as Lucy felt. Neither knew what Libra wanted, and it was concerning. So, Lucy looked to Aquarius. Aquarius would know, right?

"Ah," Aquarius said unhelpfully, glaring viciously at the other celestial spirit. "This one."

Whatever that meant.

It seemed like with each passing second that gravity grew, even as Libra finally began to explain. Lucy was struggling a lot, as was Yukino. Even Sting was beginning to get painfully uncomfortable. A loud whine from Happy reminded Natsu that his familiar was in danger, too.

"Choose." It was Libra's only demand. She gave nothing more, only stared down at them all with judging eyes that made Lucy nervous.

"What?" she muttered.

"Choose." Libra repeated it and Lucy hissed when she was suddenly shoved down even more. Her bones groaned with the pressure, and a sudden lick of fire down her spine made her want to claw at her back.

"Stop it," Natsu said immediately, feeling the pain. He snarled, trying to shove himself upright when Lucy gave a sound of pain. His elbows buckled. Images suddenly flickered through his mind. _Pale skin splashed with red, agonizing pain, screaming, soothing hands, apologies, crimson seeping around her head-_

"_Stop it!_" Flames burst to life as he tried to push himself up again, expression darkening.

Libra gave him a look, freezing him in his tracks. "Release that magic, sir," she said, her voice as cold as the ice they'd encountered in the mountains, "and I will ensure that you don't take another breath." He merely bared his teeth, not giving a damn, but a single word from Lucy stopped him.

"Natsu." He snapped his eyes to her and was shocked by the look she supported. She was certain that she could do this, he realized, and closed his mouth, allowing the magic to die down. Not could, he corrected, _would_.

"Yukino." Lucy snapped the name out, her eyes darting this way and that, and Natsu realized that she was judging as much as Libra was.

"Why?" Libra demanded.

"She's a Keeper," said Lucy, wincing when pain shot through her again. She pushed past it. "She's more important. And human. Humans aren't as capable-" She cut off with a grunt when something in her ribs groaned, the delicate bones threatening to snap. "-at managing," she managed to finish after a moment, gasping again.

And just as suddenly, Yukino was groaning, staggering to her feet. She looked absolutely bewildered, and she rubbed her chest as she gulped down air. "Rogue's coming back," she said sourly, frowning. "He's not going to be happy with any of us. I doubt he managed to get the wendigo."

Natsu was still confused, even when Lucy suddenly turned her attention on him and surprised him with a warm smile. "Your turn. Choose." He sputtered, horrified, and she laughed softly, even as another stab of pain shot down his – and her – spine. "Choose who needs freeing next."

Natsu understood then and immediately blurted, "You." She blinked, and when Libra turned her cold gaze on him, waiting for an explanation, he said, "Same reasons. She's human. Can't breathe. And her back hurts."

Libra judged his answer and then freed Lucy. Lucy staggered to her feet as well, and Natsu immediately felt that she wasn't in nearly as much pain. She was still struggling with air, he realized, simply because he was beginning to, but not enough to hurt her.

"Aquarius," Lucy said after a moment, rubbing her chest, and Aquarius looked briefly over to her, amused with this pattern that was forming. "She's a celestial spirit who protects a key of importance – and she's just as important as anyone here."

Aquarius smirked. "Still better than dragons," she murmured and then vanished in a flash of golden light.

Natsu was grateful she was gone; at least they didn't have to worry about her wrath for a while. His turn, he realized. He scanned those present who were still on the ground. He, Sting, Lector, and Happy, and he felt just a little stab of guilt when he said, "Happy." Sting glanced over; Natsu didn't miss the look of hurt on Sting's face, but forced himself to pretend as if he had. "I need him."

More than anything, he needed Happy.

He'd not had him around when he'd lost control once. Just once since the end of the Demonic Wars had been all it had taken, and he'd accidentally turned nearly three hundred miles into ash. People had whispered his name for weeks afterwards, believing it to be the Demon King's ire that had started the fire that had burned down several towns and villages in its path.

Happy sprung to his paws, and Natsu blinked when Libra surprised him with a hint of an approving smile. Happy bounded over and rubbed against his head in gratitude, purring. He went to sit by Lucy's feet after that. "Lector," Lucy said softly, "because Sting needs him."

"Thanks," Sting muttered, grunting gratefully.

"Sting," Natsu said, and then grinned at Sting, showing off sharp teeth. "He's got issues with his head and shouldn't have to deal with this anymore." Sting snapped his teeth playfully in return, not as annoyed. Libra shook her head, arching a brow patiently. "He's not me." Lucy gave him a look of disapproval, not liking that reasoning but understanding what he meant, nonetheless.

For Libra, it was enough. She let Sting up. He frowned at Natsu, confused, but said nothing about it. He merely gulped down air and shot to his feet, shaking the numbness out of his limbs. Natsu grunted when Libra suddenly seemed to drive him as far into the ground as she could. He winced when something cracked in his chest.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped, anxious. She pressed a hand over the spot that sent pain shooting briefly through her ribs. "Let him up, he's the only one that's left." Libra didn't. She merely stared harshly at Natsu, waiting for a reason to allow him up, and Lucy raked her mind. A hiss left her mouth when more pain shot through her ribs, and Yukino stepped forward to grab Libra's arm.

"Libra, enough," she said firmly. "Lucy's done. She completed the exam." Yukino still wasn't too sure about the matter of Libra conducting such an exam, but it seemed to do the trick. Libra would approve it, give them her support-

Libra ignored Yukino's demand. Instead, she patiently stared at Lucy, waiting, and Lucy glanced anxiously at Natsu before saying, "I need him for helping people in the future." Natsu glanced at her from the corner of his eye, rumbling low in his throat. "He's stronger than I am, and he knows this world where I don't. You talked about balance. Well, he balances me out."

Natsu thought that Libra might have purposely shoved him down further before suddenly releasing the gravity that crushed him. Natsu let himself catch his breath before he heaved himself to his feet, pressing a hand gingerly over his ribs. Lucy flinched and he grimaced. Anything but pleased, Natsu glared at Libra as she turned all of her attention on Lucy and bowed gracefully, her dark eyes fierce. "You've passed my test, Lady Lucy. You will have my support when you speak with Leo. Pisces and I will remain with Lady Yukino, but please remember what you have learned from my exam. Balance is not just valuing one life or another; sometimes, those who are less deserving need to come before others."

Lucy nodded tiredly, recognizing that she needed to pay attention to what Libra was saying. She didn't know if it would come up later, if Libra would take her support away if she forgot it. She felt Natsu's eyes on her as her head began to spin from exhaustion, dark spots dancing over her field of vision.

They'd pushed through two exams now, and she figured they might as well get through the rest of them.

"Sometimes," Libra continued, even as she became encompassed by a soft glow. "It means putting your life before the lives of those you care for." She was gone a second later, as if such words didn't send chills flying through them.

Lucy pitched forward, unconscious.

* * *

When Lucy came to, it was dark. She squinted briefly, confused. Had she somehow gone blind? No, she realized, catching sight of the fire dancing nearby, helping to keep Yukino's cottage warm. It was just nighttime, and she'd been sleeping on the floor of Yukino's home, although she couldn't say she knew how she'd gotten there.

She sat up a little, wincing as her head throbbed. She glanced over, instinctively knowing where Natsu was. She was startled to see him fast asleep on the floor a few feet away, curled comfortably on his side. The film over the bond between them told her as much, too, she supposed. Lucy shook her head, somewhat amused, and then rubbed her temples, hissing softly.

"Ouch," she mumbled.

A soft purr was followed by a gentle brush of Happy's head against her fingers, and she realized he'd been curled between she and Natsu on the floor. "Hey," she breathed. She scratched his ears before pushing herself shakily to her feet. She needed some fresh air.

She skirted around Natsu, careful not to wake him. She tugged her hand through her hair as she closed the door behind her, puffing out a large breath. Fingering Aquarius's key as she strode away from the cottage, Lucy paused to greet Salutem, who lumbered over and nuzzled her palm.

"Hi," she mumbled, remembering when the stag had been intimidating. Now, he was familiar, and she knew better than to think he'd hurt her in any way, shape, or form. At least, not on purpose. She patted his neck happily, grimacing when her head gave another albeit smaller stab of pain.

She checked the sky, catching what looked like was the first inklings of the approaching dawn. _All through the rest of the afternoon and night, then._ Great. Just what she'd needed. And she still had another test to do here. One Libra had mentioned would cause tempers to rise.

She ran her hands down her face. "This is a mess. Maybe I should have just found a way home." Salutem nuzzled her arm, rubbing it impatiently and she patted his nose before huffing. "Yeah, guess it is kind of nice here." And she was fully intending to keep it that way – to save hundreds of lives from whatever set Natsu off.

Lucy glanced to the Eclipse Gate, thinking of the conversation she'd had with Natsu the last time they'd been there. Only days ago, and yet…

So much had happened. In such a short time so many things had changed.

She rubbed the sort of sore spot on her ribs and focused as the film over the bond between she and Natsu began to ripple away until it was gone. He was awake, she mused to herself, not bothering to get worried about it. He'd gotten used to her wanderings, and sure enough, rather than looking even annoyed by it as he silently ducked out of the cottage with Happy, he merely eyed her.

"You good?" he asked curtly.

Lucy's lips twitched. She didn't bother to look at him, stroking Salutem's face gently and scratching near the bases of his antlers when he grumbled happily, closing his eyes and leaning into her hands. "Yes. I've got a headache, but it's going away."

"I know." He rubbed his head unhappily, wincing when she did at the next stab of pain. "Yukino said you'll have to deal with stuff like that for a while. Until you've built up some kind of resistance against it, or something like that."

Lucy inclined her head and took that into consideration. "I don't like," she said suddenly, not entirely on topic, "the way the spirits seem to treat you whenever they're out and about."

Natsu snickered, looking amused. "Even if people wouldn't try and hunt me down and lose, s'why I want people thinking I'm dead, Luce." He rocked back on his heels as the first rays of sunlight began to fill the sky. "S'not fun. Being looked at like that."

"Didn't look very fun," she admitted. Lucy put her hands on her hips, studying the sky in silence. Finally, she said, "I'm worried. About what Pisces will want from us." She rubbed an arm with a hand, glancing at him. He was already squinting at her.

"You worry too much," he finally grunted, shrugging. "We've survived two. And it's gonna take more than a celestial spirit to kill either of us."

"You, maybe," Lucy muttered, thinking of how he didn't seem to so much as notice the cracked rib he supported. "I'm human, Natsu, and in case you haven't noticed-"

"You're tied to _me_," he said rather arrogantly, throwing her a toothy grin. She grimaced. He looked very much like the Demon King he was with the shadows the light cast across his expression. Light seemed to reflect off of his piercing eyes and sharp teeth. "And I don't give a damn if we fail a test, I'll make sure you survive. S'what partners do."

Lucy shook her head, more out of amusement than anything else. "Alright," she sighed, deciding she'd just go with it. "I hope we get to eat before we do the test with Pisces…I want something good to happen before we have to deal with that mess, and Yukino has some of the best cooking I've ever tasted."

"I'll wake her up," Natsu said immediately, delighted by the prospect of food. Lucy opened her mouth to stop him, but he was already slipping back inside, shouting as loudly as he could to wake up the couple that had likely retired to Yukino's bed the night before.

She ran a hand down her face and bit back a groan.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ready?" asked Yukino kindly.

The group was standing a short distance from the cottage, but far enough from the Eclipse Gate that it wouldn't absorb their magic. It had been Sting to suggest that it was the Eclipse Gate's fault that Lucy had been so badly crushed by her use of magic the day before. Sting was sprawled out contently in the grass despite the chill of the cold day, Lucy huddled beside Natsu, who was quite literally on fire. His arms were covered in gently simmering flames to help offer warmth, though they never burned Lucy or Happy, who curled in Lucy's arms happily.

"Not really," Lucy said, but nodded, gesturing for Yukino to summon the celestial spirit.

Yukino did. With a soft utterance, she slashed the golden key through the air and there was a blinding flash of light that made them all grimace just before Natsu scampered back to avoid the tip of a massive tail that came flying at him. Two large fish, one black and one white, swirled in circles through the air, eyes peering warily at the Demon King and his Marked One.

"Pisces," Yukino huffed, but the spirit ignored her; Yukino didn't look happy about it.

"Hello," the pair seemed to say at the same time, "would-be mistress."

"Hello," Lucy said back, not sure what they meant by that. Yukino looked rather nervous until she reassured, "Libra said that she and Pisces were going to stay, remember?" She was willing to bet, after a moment of thought, that the powerful creature was referring to her bloodline and the fact that she wielded one key already. "Will you also give your support? If Natsu and I pass your exam?"

The white fish paused to incline its head in a nod. "Yes," the fish said simultaneously, their mouths opening and closing as if they were breathing water through their gills. Their long slender bodies suddenly stilled, one on either side of Yukino. They stared down Lucy and Natsu, completely ignoring Sting, who rolled his eyes and shifted, sweeping the two Sabertooth familiars closer to him.

"We represent acceptance," murmured the spirit. Both heads turned to peer more securely at Natsu and Lucy. Lucy nervously shifted; Natsu rumbled a soft sound in the back of his throat without seeming to notice. "Acceptance is important; you are contracting yourself to mythics who have been alive since the beginning of time and possess values that differ from the likes of your own. Accepting us – as well as others – as they come is important…as is accepting what fate has bestowed upon you."

Lucy felt dread churn in her gut, her face paling. She didn't like where this was going. She didn't like where this was going one bit. Natsu's soft rumble turned into an honest growl as that dread flooded him, too.

"What's your test, Pisces?" he barked, ignoring the hisses throw in his direction from Yukino and Lucy. The celestial spirits deserved respect, especially with what they were doing for Natsu in particular.

Yet Pisces only turned its heads to him and blinked once with four eyes. "You have been exempted from this exam, betrayer of truth. Leo himself has spared your participation from this exam on request of our King."

Natsu was taken aback by that. If he was exempted for some reason – then what was Lucy going to have to do?

The answer came a moment later.

"You have accepted the creature beside you for what he is, expecting nothing more than what he truly is," Pisces told Lucy, bodies beginning to circle again. Each fish overlapped the other, circling and circling around Yukino protectively. She fondly brushed her fingers against their scales. "It is time you returned the favor. Display the truth of what you are to he and the Keeper of the Eclipse Gate as you displayed the truth to the Keeper of Archives. Show the truth that has been carved into flesh."

Lucy began to shake her head. "No," she said, voice lifting anxiously, "you can't be serious."

Pisces's eyes blazed. "Display the truth of what was Marked upon your back and trust that such a thing will be accepted peacefully by those before you," the spirit told her simply, "or fail to sway us and lose the interest Leo has begun to express in what you offer. Show your Marks, or return to the time from whence you came, because if you cannot acquire what you're seeking, then there will be no stopping the future in which you've described."

* * *

_Been rather unsure of Libra's test for a long time, but couldn't think of how to improve it. Pisces, too, although I think Pisces is a bit better...favorites are currently remaining at Aries and Aquarius though. ;) What's your opinion of the tests thus far? Seems like most are liking them..._

_Thanks to reviewers __(Inky-Paws, Blood and Angst Lover, KJacket, stranger1999, Fidosa, CodenameMise, Forbidden-Hanyou, LePengwen, AnimusLunari777, Anna-Mae1242, Glitterybugs, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Samm, AlaskaHolmes90786, Lovetoreadff, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed! _


	31. Chapter 28

Natsu's head snapped around and he stared openly at Lucy, his mouth slightly open. He'd wanted to see the scars she'd mentioned, couldn't possibly think they were as bad as she made them out to be. Especially since the incident in the Archives, in which Levy had recognized demonic writing among them, inked in black.

But the feeling of sheer panic…the horror at what she was being asked to do…Natsu rubbed at his chest, grimacing. Lucy's hands curled into fists as she stared at the fish before them, her eyes wavering uncertainly.

Libra's exam had been difficult.

Aquarius's had been hard.

This was looking to be rather impossible for the blonde.

Natsu worried then about what they were walking into.

"Your Marks aren't scales then," Sting mused, nostrils flaring in his excited curiosity. He was studying Lucy closely. Natsu felt a stab of worry there, too. The dragons all knew what the writing of demons looked like. They couldn't write or read it, couldn't even speak the ancient language. It had died out. All of its speakers were gone – except for him. But just in case…they'd all been taught.

And he'd done the teaching himself, so he knew that Sting would recognize them if the Fairy Queen had.

But it was Yukino who saved the day in that regard. "You won't be looking," she said sharply to Sting. "Pisces didn't say you had to look. It said that Natsu and I do."

Lucy threw Yukino a half-hearted look of relief. Yukino smiled kindly back as Sting huffed, but nodded, stepping back a few steps. He grumbled under his breath, but accepted that it was probably true. Natsu let out a soft gust of air and then blinked when with shaking fingers, Lucy began to undo the buttons of her jacket.

One by one, she unbuttoned them and then shrugged off her jacket, tossing it to Natsu. He barely snagged it, confused by why she was throwing it at him. "Do I have to show all of them?" she breathed, and Pisces's two bodies glanced at one another.

"Yes."

"Can I at least leave the bindings on?" She gestured to her chest, and the fish debated before agreeing.

Lucy cleared her throat anxiously, and Natsu's gut churned with the roiling emotions racing through her. He didn't like it, he realized. Not just because he was feeling it, but because she was. If he was uncomfortable, he couldn't imagine what she was dealing with. He shifted anxiously back and forth.

"Luce," he began, uneasy, "we don't have to-"

"We could have at least done this inside," Lucy continued, voice quavering as she ignored him completely. Sting had lost his annoyance, even looked a little worried for the situation. No one else spoke, realizing that it was how she was making herself feel better about everything. "It's cold." She undid the buttons of her odd vest and then threw that at Natsu, too. He snagged it, rumbling under his breath unhappily. Her heart was racing, hard enough that he could feel it.

Despite the prying he'd done, Natsu realized, catching just the slightest glimpse of the inked in scars that curled around the base of her neck, that he didn't want to see them. Not if they were making Lucy this upset.

Yukino murmured her gratitude when Sting ducked around so that he was facing Lucy straight on, offering a shockingly friendly grin despite the attitude he'd offered most of the morning. With shaking hands, Lucy gripped the hem of the tank top she wore, took a deep breath, and then simply yanked it up over her head.

Natsu's mouth went dry at the sight of her back. Yukino made a small sound of surprise, but Natsu was flooded with something he couldn't remember ever feeling: immense regret and guilt. Enough to make his heart skip a beat and for him to stagger forward a step, horrified by what he'd done.

Because he knew – he _knew_ – that though he didn't remember what he'd done, he'd done this to her. When she was a child, too. Knew it not just because those jagged wounds had been carved by talons that matched his own, knew it not just because they had likely been carved into the bones beneath the scarred skin, but also because of the Marks themselves.

They were so very clearly demonic. If he had taken on his demonic appearance, complete with horns and talons, the same kind of unending blackness would have crept up his arms and slowly faded into matching intricate twirls, stopping near his elbow. These were carefully designed Marks, creating dozens of patterns. It would have taken hours to do this kind of formal writing. Natsu read them and tried to ignore the worst of the scars – the ones that, if one knew how to read the language – were his initials, complete with massive chunks of flesh that had so clearly been removed entirely.

"Oh, _Lucy_," Yukino breathed.

Lucy bit her lip, face white, and Sting took another step forward. Not to look, but to suddenly muse, "Scars tell stories. They're seen as honorable among dragons." Lucy met his gaze, startled, and he offered another smile. Natsu threw him a grateful look.

Lucy's scars told stories, too. Stories of _his_ life, he realized, skimming them expertly. He'd carved his very existence into her skin, leaving it permanently etched.

"This one," Sting said, pointing to a very noticeable scar on his brow, "came from Yukino." Yukino made a face, as if knowing where his comment was going. "She met Rogue when he was downed by some mythic. Never found out what it was. She found him and helped him out, and I ended up tracking him down when he didn't come home after a few weeks. I thought she was a witch or something and broke in. She caught me in the head with a vase."

Lucy smiled faintly, a soft laugh escaping her. "Did she now."

"She has a good arm," he admitted, snorting softly. "But it's a reminder of the day we met. Scars are important. They remind you of important days in your life. They're like physical memories – victories, even. You should see Igneel's, or Weisslogia's. The dragons are absolutely covered in them. Us, too." He showed his arm, the dozens of little scars that dotted his flesh. "Most of them come from helping people."

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but then jumped nearly a foot in the air when a finger suddenly dragged down one of the larger scars. "Natsu," she seethed, but he ignored her, eyes round as he muttered, "What the hell did I _do_?"

Silence fell. She twisted her head to look back at him – and to try and see the scars themselves. She grumbled, wishing she had a camera on her. Or a phone. Both would have been convenient. Lucy hesitantly let herself sink into what he was feeling, judging, and bit her lip unhappily at the sheer amount of horror he was feeling towards this. He scowled, ripping his fingers away suddenly. "And I can't even remember _doing_ it…"

"Are you sure?" Yukino said, finished studying it. Lucy folded her arms unhappily, shivering, and Natsu amped up the heat for her, grimacing. He'd been serving her every desire that morning. "That you did it?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm the only one who could have done it."

His voice was hoarse, Lucy realized, and she glanced to Pisces, waiting to see what the pair of fish would do. It remained silent, refusing to speak yet, and Lucy sighed impatiently, ready to be done with what she was doing.

Sting spoke again as her discomfort became obvious, continuing as if nobody else had spoken. "Rogue's scar," he said, tapping beneath the eye that Rogue kept hidden behind hair. "Is from the same time. Yukino helped him heal up. He lost the eye from whatever went after him." He went on, saying such things. He explained important scars from a variety of people, ensuring that Lucy knew who he was talking about before he continued explaining stories, even telling about a few Igneel possessed, all while Natsu examined the scars, reading each and every word he'd left there.

Sting was in the middle of explaining a scar Grandeeney had on her wing when Natsu suddenly grunted in surprise and jabbed a finger rather sharply into a spot near her hip. Lucy jumped, instinctively snapping her elbow back, and Natsu swore loudly when it caught him in the mouth. "_Lucy_!" he cried.

"Don't just poke me," she wailed. "It tickles!"

Natsu tucked that important piece of information away for later and rubbed his mouth with a huff. He didn't taste blood, at least. "I Marked the date." They all stared at him, waiting for further explanation. "I put the date I did it."

"And what date is that?" Lucy asked warily, not bothering to wait for Pisces permission. She yanked her tank top back on, and Pisces nodded to show that they'd passed the test well enough to be done.

Natsu hesitated. "It was the seventh of July in the year of seven-seventy-seven," he said finally, and Lucy snapped around to stare at him.

"What?" she demanded at the same time that both Sting and Yukino straightened, fully invested in hearing more. "You've got to be _kidding_ me."

"Wouldn't do that," Natsu said pointedly, running a hand through his hair. Why. _Why couldn't he remember?_

Before Sting or Yukino could say anything about what was being mentioned, Pisces spoke. "You have finished the test," it declared, each head dipping. "We represent acceptance. You," it looked to Natsu, "have been accepted as you are by the one who matters most in this regard. And you, in turn, have accepted the truth of what Miss Lucy is. Should both of you continue to accept those as they are, and you will do well with the celestial spirits as they come. In return, you will receive the support of Pisces when confronting Leo." Lucy straightened, relieved. At least something good was coming out of this mess. Natsu still looked a little distressed, frustrated by his lack of remembering.

"Thank you for your support," Lucy said hoarsely, rubbing her hands together anxiously. She smiled faintly at the celestial spirit. "Aquarius gave us a clue as to where we should go next…are you able to give Natsu and I a similar clue?"

Pisces considered. No, Lucy realized a moment later, the celestial spirit was actually communicating with someone. With Leo or their King, even, she'd bet.

Finally, Pisces declared, "Seek the spirit that resides in the western deserts, past the mountains yet before the towns of humans. Should you listen to those who speak, you'll find your way."

Lucy exchanged a quick look with Natsu after Pisces had vanished. "Well that's just plain helpful," Natsu spat, annoyed. "Does the fish even know how big those deserts are? It'd take us _months_."

"Not if you Portal to a town and then travel east. It'd take days." Yukino wrapped her arms around herself, thoughtful. "Are you sure about what you're doing?" she said suddenly, facing Lucy. "The celestial spirits are ancient mythics, Lucy. If you upset even just one of them, let alone their leader…"

"I need them," Lucy said simply.

"Do you need them," said Sting in response, voice quiet, "or do you think they'll help nudge you towards what you're trying to do? There's a difference, Lucy, between needing someone and using offered help where it'd be beneficial." His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He didn't look the least bit annoyed, or anything similar. Simply lost in thought. "The dragons and the celestial spirits don't get along too well, so I guess we're a little biased, but they're dangerous. They make deals and bargains – contracts – without truly caring for the one they're contracted _to_. If you're gonna keep going with their help, make sure you're careful. _Both_ of you." Sting gave Natsu a pointed look.

He grunted in acknowledgement and then glanced over when Lucy spoke softly, but fiercely. "They cared enough about their Keeper to refuse to take another. That's hope enough for me."

* * *

Natsu's hands were surprisingly gentle when he braced them on her waist and lifted her onto Salutem. Lucy furrowed her brow a little, not missing how careful he was not to so much as brush against the scars that almost curled around her sides. He said nothing about it, however. Instead, he made sure she was secure in the saddle before hoisting himself up behind her. As he settled in, smoke whooshing from his mouth, Yukino offered Happy to Lucy.

"Thanks," Lucy said, taking the feline happily.

She and Natsu had decided to push on and simply take a Portal that would hopefully be set up by the time they got to the Sabertooth guildhall back to Fairy Tail and Magnolia. Yukino had invited them to hang back and stay over night again, but Natsu was somewhat antsy. Something about wanting to track down Wendy, Makarov, or Gildarts – or, if he had his way, all three.

_"Rufus should have it set up when you get there,"_ Sting had told them. _"Lector's fast at getting messages back and forth." _

"If you ever need help or tips on the celestial spirits and how it works," Yukino said warmly, "have someone help you contact me, Lucy."

Lucy smiled back at her, grateful. "Thank you."

Natsu shifted behind her, huffing more smoke. Lucy waved it away from her face, hissing irritably at him. He only smirked, proud. "Can we _go_?" he demanded impatiently.

Sting snickered when Lucy visibly had to resist elbowing him because of the quickly healing cracked rib he still possessed but seemed to ignore with shocking ease. "We'll let Rogue know you guys said hi," he practically purred and then waved a hand once in farewell. Yukino stepped back to stand beside him and Lector wove between their feet. Without so much as a word of farewell, Natsu turned Salutem away and urged him forward. The stag took off with a bellow, excited to be moving again.

Lucy huffed. "I didn't say bye," she protested.

He grinned, ignoring her protest as Sting shouted a single word – "Rude!" – after them. "I wanna get home," he said simply, and Lucy tipped her head back up to squint at him, letting herself sink back and feel what he felt.

"What are you so unhappy about?" she asked.

Natsu glanced down at her briefly before looking ahead again, letting out a huff. "I did that to your back on the same day that Layla died," he said. "Who's to say that I didn't kill her? I want to see what Gildarts remembers about the day. And Makarov. And then I want to talk with Wendy."

"Why Wendy?" Lucy asked, curious.

Natsu pressed his mouth into a hard line. "I'm gonna have her get into contact with Grandeeney," he muttered. "I'm not gonna go and talk with Igneel, but I wanna talk with an older dragon about it, too. And I wanna hear what she thinks about the celestial spirits."

Lucy huffed softly, glancing up at him again. "What's the point of me nearly killing myself with Aquarius's test and dealing with Libra's and Pisces's if you're just going to go and ask the others about what happened?"

"'Cause I don't think they were there and I was." Natsu shifted slightly behind her, thoughtful. "I mean, I don't know for sure, but I get the feeling that they weren't. So I wanna hear what they heard and then I wanna figure out what I forgot."

She nodded slowly. "Okay," she said, accepting the reasons she'd given. She hesitated and then added, "Thank you." He frowned down at her, caught off guard. "For agreeing to do all of this with me. The celestial spirits, the going back and forth, helping me, everything."

Natsu surprised her with a broad, genuine grin. "No problem," he replied. "It's fun and I like the world as it is." He shrugged, the action jostling her gently. "I didn't take the other side in the Demonic Wars just so bad stuff could happen and wreck things I like. Might as well keep things from changing too much for bad reasons."

Lucy's lips quirked.

For someone whose name was spoken with fear in every part of Fiore, whose title had been recorded in history as one associated with destruction and death, who claimed to care only for fun and entertainment…

Lucy thought he possessed one of the kindest hearts she'd ever seen.

* * *

"I don't know about this," said Lucy as she stared at the light before her. It was stunningly beautiful – and incredibly intimidating. She could see glimpses of another place in the white light. She didn't recognize it, but something told her it was near or even in the Fairy Tail guildhall.

"Chicken," cackled Natsu, his fingers tight around Salutem's reins. The stags had trained to go through Portals – to trust the mythic with them enough to guide them through. Happy, perched atop the saddle on Salutem's back, blinked owlishly at them.

Beside them, Sabertooth's Rufus Lore chuckled and said smoothly, "Don't worry. Traveling through Portals is easy to get used to, although we don't do it often. So long as you know what to do, you won't be lost."

"Be _lost_," Lucy said sharply, immediately looking at the blond beside her. "What do you mean _lost_?"

Natsu's grin turned wicked. "Humans are terrible at going through Portals. You should be fine 'cause of Aquarius and I'm going with you, but they get lost all the time if they try to go through. We sense magic and follow it t where we want to go. Humans are just horrible at it."

"What happens if you get lost in a Portal?" She was nervous now. Natsu's humor faded a bit at it. Still present, but not entirely there. As if he no longer took her fear to be funny as he had months prior.

"Well," Rufus said gently, "we don't really know, actually." Lucy snapped her gaze around to look at him. "We've never recovered anyone who's gotten lost in a Portal."

Lucy took a deep breath, bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet. "Okay," she muttered. "Let's just…do it and get it over with." She stepped up to stand beside Natsu, not hesitating to take a hold of his wrist. He snickered at the white-knuckled grip she took. "You're the mythic, so you lead the way."

"You'll be fine," reassured Rufus kindly, sweeping past them to eye the Portal one final time. He murmured to it and it seemed to grow just a fraction. "Better go now, Natsu. I can't keep Portals open for long." Sure enough, when Lucy looked, there was sweat dotting the column of his neck. Hair was beginning to stick to his face.

"We're on it." Natsu took a confident step forward, Lucy and Salutem following suit. The stag tossed his head uncomfortably as Natsu disappeared through the light, but Lucy didn't pay him any attention as she reluctantly stepped through herself.

The place they had stepped into was beautiful. White light turned pitch black, dotted with stars, and Lucy gaped at the beauty before her. Galaxies seemed to swirl around them, shooting stars racing past. Lucy could pick out constellations, and her heart missed a beat as something in her clicked into place.

This, she realized, felt like home. A place she'd never truly had. She'd lived within the newer, future Crocus, had lived within Magnolia and old Fiore for the last few months. But this…this was home.

And she found that she liked Natsu was there, as if he belonged there, too, perfectly comfortable within the darkness.

Something suddenly snagged at her wrist, ripping her hand away from Natsu's wrist. A snarl left his mouth as he immediately rounded on whatever it had been, eyes flashing angrily at the alarm that raced through them both-

Natsu vanished. Happy and Salutem went with him, and Lucy stopped dead, shocked as a film unlike the one that usually settled over her bond with him appeared.

"Natsu?" she breathed, staggering forward. It felt like someone had cleaved through her soul. Her back slashed with pain and her heart seemed to stutter in her chest. She fisted a hand over her chest, body trembling a little. "Natsu!"

She was alone.

* * *

_As if the chapter would end peacefully after all of that. ;) I hope you guys liked the revealing of Lucy's scars after so long? _

_A bit of a clarification on Pisces...it represented acceptance, somewhat mentioned in the chapter! Natsu didn't have to pass the test (was exempted) because of being END. Lucy accepts it without question and therefore, he's already passed it. Lucy, on the other hand, has always turned away from her scars and needed to accept that they exist - and that she needs to acknowledge that they are there for a reason. Natsu explaining what's there kind of soothed all of her previous dislike (comments made in the past and other such things) of the scars. She still doesn't like them, but doesn't necessarily hate them with a passion._

_Thanks to reviewers __(Meow Orbit, AnimusLunari777, Guest #1, KJacket, lu, arcadea333, NerdmomDM, FairyTailxFanGirl, stranger1999, Fidosa, Blood and Angst Lover, Chibi-Lazy17, LePengwen, Glitterybugs, Samm, PinkFireandGoldenStars, BakaFangirl, Inky-Paws, Forbidden-Hanyou, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	32. Chapter 29

Natsu swore quite loudly as he burst through the other side of the Portal with Salutem and Happy and hit the ground squarely on his face, scaring the hell out of everyone that had been seated quite comfortably throughout the guildhall. He'd been focused on getting them to a location just outside, but when Lucy had suddenly disappeared, had been effectively distracted. White light nearly blinded him from the Portal's exit, and he struggled to shove himself back to his feet, to throw himself back through it to try and find Lucy, but before he could even figure out where his arms were to do so, the Portal had winked out of existence.

"_Damn it_!" he roared furiously. The weird bond he'd grown used to over the last few months went dark, not even a wisp of Lucy coming through, and his stomach twisted with panic and rage. He felt empty, as if a piece of him had died and the rest had been shoved back into existence against his will.

"Natsu!" cried Mirajane as she bolted around the bar. She eyed the stag that stood in the guildhall, looking very confused to be inside such a building, and Happy mewled anxiously from his perch on Salutem's back. She came up short as Natsu snarled, faltering. "Where's Lucy?"

Natsu gnashed his teeth. "Portal," he seethed. He was startled by his own relief when images suddenly flickered through his mind. This was like when she'd fallen from the sky, he realized, although he couldn't figure out where she was or if she was truly alright.

_Darkness, stars spinning around, the comforting feeling of home gone and replaced by confused fear, the heat of the key that seared at her hip, so hot it burned her skin through her clothes and charred at them, the figures that circled her without her knowledge baring rows of sharp teeth in excitement-_

He could barely figure out where he was. He found himself going back and forth, confused as to how he was suddenly in two places at once, seeing what Lucy saw while simultaneously seeing what happened around his own body.

_-images completely unlike those before her filtering through her mind, familiar faces that offered safety as she recognized the numbness in her skin, _shadow people_-_

She saw what he saw, too, Natsu realized, and grinned beyond the shocking amount of pain and fear in his chest. She was human, outside of a small amount of magic likely inherited from her bloodline. She was lost in the Portal, but if she could figure out how to follow the thread that still connected them…

"Natsu," another voice said, anxious. Lisanna was with her sister – as was a shocked Juvia and Makarov. Natsu immediately glared at Makarov, furious with him. They'd have a chat later though, when he'd gotten Lucy unstuck.

"Shut up," he barked, and it earned him offended glares from Mirajane, Lisanna, and Juvia. Makarov merely watched him closely, curious as Natsu shoved his arm against his mouth and bit down until he drew blood with sharp teeth, trying to focus and shove the pain towards Lucy. If she could sense anything that tied her to him…

_-spinning around, latching onto the pain that suddenly snapped through her arm that had gone numb otherwise as fingers brushed over every inch they could reach, knocking her to her knees as they poisoned their prey, her fingers digging into nothingness as if she'd claw her way through, surprise as she _did-

Déjà vu flooded him as quite suddenly, he was falling. _She_ was falling. Natsu lurched to his feet, legs wobbling beneath him. He didn't feel the numbness she felt, though he did think he felt a bit chilled as he gasped, "You and your goddamn _falling_, Lucy –" Sweat soaked his skin, exhaustion dragging at his bones. He felt ill in his stomach for the first time since before he'd become a demon.

Mirajane understood immediately and shot for the massive doors, a gasp on her lips. Natsu groaned in relief as wings seemed to sprout from her back, her appearance shifting as she dragged out a soul she'd stolen years prior, from one of the very rare demons that had roamed at that time, summoned back to life by a group of idiotic humans.

Natsu grunted, knees nearly buckling. He snagged one of Salutem's antlers. The stag didn't react, used to such things. He ignored the whispers and questions roiling around him, lifting his gaze upwards. He waited, his heart racing in his chest, the feeling of falling heavy in his body.

And then it stopped, and the bond he'd created when he'd carved his name into her back returned full force. He was startled by the relief he felt. Not because his soul was still in one piece, he realized, but because Lucy was alive and no longer stuck. Not because of her relations to him and what she held, but because _she_ was okay.

It was an odd feeling. One he was actually fairly okay with.

He still felt a little shaky when Mirajane came in with Lucy's arm drawn over her shoulder, her appearance normal. Her lips were twitching as she tried resisting the urge to smile. Natsu didn't bother trying, he barked out a laugh at the pissed off look on Lucy's face. Lucy's hair was a mess from being ripped around by the wind, and her face was pale, her body half-numb and chilled from what had happened.

Once again, he was reminded that life now a days with Lucy around wasn't boring at least.

* * *

The council room Makarov used for his meetings looked just as Lucy remembered. But she couldn't care less as she gratefully accepted the absolutely delightful cup of tea Mirajane had brought with her as she'd come to join them. "Thanks," she said, voice hoarse. Sensing the chill that made her fingers tremble, Natsu soundlessly amped up the heat.

No one said a word, although Laxus, who Lucy found she didn't know much about, sent him an odd look, disbelieving of the matter.

It would only be he and Mirajane joining them. Gildarts was out of town with Cana, back in Hargeon, and Gray was out doing something that Lucy had the feeling was related to her. She remembered the mention that he and Mirajane had been planning to acquire a place for her to live and hoped it wasn't that.

"So," Makarvo said, settling into his seat. Mirajane perched in her chair immediately beside him, Laxus on her other side. "How did you come to fall from the sky this time, Lucy?"

Lucy opened her mouth to answer, but it was, to her surprise, Natsu who answered. And correctly, too. "She got stuck in the Portal 'cause of some shadow people and then clawed her way out."

Lucy blinked, squinting at him, before shrugging. "What he said."

"You _clawed _your way out of a Portal?" Laxus said, still not sure if he should be believing what he was seeing or hearing regarding anything surrounding Lucy, but Makarov cut in with something he considered to be more important than Lucy managing to simply create a Portal exit for herself – though he noted such information for later. Not just anyone could do such a thing…Lucy was supposedly human, but there was a chance that she'd inherited more magic than initially thought through her family's bloodlines.

"Did you make it to the Archives?" he asked calmly, ignoring the huff his grandson gave at the fact that his question was being bypassed.

"Yes," said Lucy, pressing her lips together. She eyed Makarov thoughtfully, as if judging what he knew versus what they knew. "We met with Levy and Gajeel."

"Did they find anything useful?" Mirajane questioned, her eyes watching the pair with interest. "Levy's fantastic when it comes to research."

"Not regarding the Eclipse Gate and how I got here," Lucy said, shaking her head. She cleared her throat, sitting up a bit further. She debated telling those before her what she'd come to realize, about who she was and where she was actually from. She didn't like it, but refusing to acknowledge it would likely make things more difficult. Learning to accept it would be the easiest path, as difficult as it was.

She smiled wryly to herself. Pisces. Perhaps that had been the true lesson it had tried to knock into her head.

Lucy hesitated before saying, "I've decided to stay." She doubted it meant much to them. They'd been under the impression she'd stay whether she liked it or not, but to her…the admission was important, and to Natsu, too, who was pleased with her decision. She could feel the satisfaction that seemed to warm his still sore chest. "I want to stop the destruction of the Eclipse Gate, actually. And stop the destruction of Old Crocus. Natsu's helping," she said, though she was sure it was obvious. No one said a word, merely waited for her to continue speaking.

So she did.

"In order to do that," Lucy continued, "we need the celestial spirits." Attention sharpened at the mention of the celestial spirits, and Mirajane shifted anxiously, much to her amusement. That amusement faded, however, when she realized they all looked very keenly fascinated with her decision.

"And how," Makarov asked politely, "may I ask, are you going to use the help of the celestial spirits? No one's seen them in some time, my dear. And even if you could find them, what do you have that would convince them to help you?"

A thought occurred to her. The way he was watching her, watching Natsu…he knew. He _knew_ precisely what she had to convince them to even consider her: the simple mention of her name. The knowledge of who she was. How she was related to their previous Keeper, who they'd clearly loved fiercely.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but Natsu beat her to it.

"You know," he breathed. A thunderous growl built in the back of his throat and he rocked forward in his chair, bracing his hands on the table. His eyes narrowed into angry slits. "You _knew_ Lucy was Heartfilia, and you didn't think you should mention it?" Fire curled around his fingers, searing at the table, and he bared his teeth. Lucy watched him closely, frowning as a low rage began to simmer in her gut.

"Natsu," Laxus rumbled warningly, and Lucy blinked when she saw lightning cackle at his own fingertips. "Settle down."

Natsu ignored him. "You _know _who Layla was to my old man, Makarov. What _right_ do you think you have to keep something like that a secret?"

"I kept nothing a secret," Makarov said patiently, not at all concerned by the sudden display of temper. "I had my suspicions, as did Jellal and Gildarts. We were merely able to confirm them while you were away, and were unable to mention as much to either of you."

"Liar," Natsu barked. "You weren't going to tell us." His nostrils flared, smoke curling from his mouth. "You were just gonna sit back and see what we did. And then you were gonna shove her at Mira or something, because you didn't think I was gonna be able to keep a Heartfilia alive."

"Natsu," Mirajane soothingly said, "no one was going to do any such thing. Gray gave us a report that said you were doing fantastic work- "

He rounded on her, chair tipping back when he shot to his feet, viciously furious. "Why don't you test anyone else?" barked the angry hybrid. His voice rose to a snarled shout. "You've never tested anyone about stuff like this. Why the hell are you testing _me_?"

Lucy pressed her mouth into a hard line, unsure if she should try and coax him into calming down. In the end, she decided against it – partially because she was angry, too. Sure, she'd kept her surname a secret upon arriving, but it didn't mean they shouldn't have mentioned such similarities when they'd first met her. She had a right to know, after all.

And she had to admit; she didn't like that they'd supposedly received a report from Gray about how Natsu was doing.

Natsu jabbed a finger in Makarov's direction. "Where were you?" he demanded icily, and then added, "And don't lie."

Makarov rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "If you'd sit down," he said calmly, "perhaps I could have gotten to that. Lucy," he continued, addressing her instead of Natsu now. "Please. How are you finding the celestial spirits? How are you using their help?"

"Contracts," Lucy said uneasily, reaching over and tugging at Natsu's wrist until he finally slammed back down into his seat. He continued to smoke and glare at Makarov, but he clamped his mouth shut. Eyeing him, she continued. "We found Aquarius by accident during our job with Gray. I didn't realize what she was until we were doing some work with Levy in the Archives and I recognized the symbol that is associated with her. So we went back, completed an exam to earn her support, and she formed a contract with me." She touched the whip that remained unused and coiled at her hip. She'd talk with someone later about learning how to use it.

"She gave us a clue about where to go next, to find another, and we completed two more exams." Worse, so much worse, than Aquarius's exam had been, in Lucy's opinion. She still didn't like the way that she'd been forced to stand before Natsu and Yukino, their stares upon her back. "We know where to go next, we just…needed to come back and get some supplies and stuff," she finished.

"Exams?" Mirajane echoed. "Celestial spirits don't require exams to form contracts."

"We're trying to get their support," Lucy clarified even as Natsu shifted uneasily beside her. Makarov didn't miss the movement and smiled a fraction. For someone who'd complained about keeping secrets, he certainly seemed to be keeping one of his own. "For something else." She wasn't going to clarify that. "I don't see what this has to do with about where you were?" she added glancing back to Makarov.

Makarov folded his hands calmly on the table in front of him, glancing between the pair. "I went to speak with someone who lives within the Pergrande Kingdom about my suspicions so that they could confirm them."

"Who?" Natsu rumbled, narrowing his eyes again.

"They requested that their name not be given," said Makarov simply, and that was that. He refused to give the name, whether anyone liked it or not. Natsu's temper grew and he let loose a snarl that was cut off when Lucy gently kicked him and reached over to pull Happy into her lap. "Lucy, you say that you intend to stop anything bad from happening in the future regarding what I've heard you've described to other members of the guild." She nodded. "I believe that these intentions are honest. That such events will come to happen, regardless of what anyone thinks or says, unless we take the steps to prevent them. Jellal contacted us through the scrying pool recently, and he says that his sleep has been restless and that he dreams of fire. There is no doubt that you speak the truth."

Lucy blinked, supposing that the part about disbelief was likely directed at Laxus, who rolled his eyes. Lucy hadn't spoken much with him, had even tended to avoid him because he admittedly intimidated her.

"So the question is," Makarov said, "what do you need done to help you attain this goal?"

Lucy's mouth went dry. She glanced at her partner, who exchanged a tired, cranky look with her in return. Smoke coiled lazily around his face, a visible sign of just how annoyed he was. Finally, Lucy said, "I think Natsu and I can handle what's happening for now. We'll need supplies for traveling. It seems like we're going to be doing a lot of that. But other than that, I can't tell you. The Lost Years were just that. Lost. No one knows what happened to Old Crocus." A partial lie that Natsu caught onto immediately. He glared at her, and she ignored him. "Just…keep an eye out, I guess. We still have nearly three years, but I suppose three years can be really short when you're trying to do something like this…" She trailed off, furrowing her brow in thought.

Three years.

She had three years to figure out what set Natsu off enough to turn into the monster he tried so hard to not be. She tapped her fingers anxiously on Happy's fur, and the feline purred comfortingly. She didn't want him to know. That he was remembered that way throughout history…

But the dark look on his face, the attitude…

No. She'd keep quiet.

She didn't want to lose the trust she'd managed to acquire.

The small meeting ended not too long later, and the second it was over, Natsu was on his feet, ducking out of the room, flames creeping along his hands. Lucy grimaced as she followed him, promising over her shoulder to come and chat with Mirajane in a bit. She wanted to speak with Natsu first.

She peered around the guildhall, waving at a few people that threw greetings at her. Her legs quivered every now and then, still somewhat numbed from the after effects of the shadow people, and Happy was a little heavy in her arms.

It was when Lisanna shouted a greeting that Lucy realized something that warmed her chest. Despite the fact that she'd been so intent to leave before her trip to Crocus, had tried to keep her distance…these people around her were legitimately pleased to see her back. And Natsu, too, for they threw warm hellos in his direction as well. It helped lead her right to him.

"Natsu!" she huffed, managing to snag his wrist just as he ducked outside. He yanked her out after him, so she'd not get her arm snapped by the heavy front door – something that had happened before, and he had to say that it wasn't something he was eager to hear or see happen again, annoyed or not. "Hold on just a second," she said sharply, furrowing her brow at him.

Happy meowed to remind them that he was still there, too, and Natsu grumbled as he plucked the blue-furred feline from his partner's arms. Happy purred happily.

When she'd relaxed, she said, hands on her hips, "Where are you going?"

Natsu, not pleased with her after realizing she was also keeping something from him, as if he didn't deserve to know or that he wasn't trusted enough to hold such information, scowled lightly at her and said, "Home? We're in Magnolia, aren't we?"

"You have a house?" she asked, surprised.

He snorted at her and said, "Who doesn't?" He smirked when she glared at him. "Outside of you. Since you're homeless and stuff right now."

"Drop the attitude," Lucy said sharply and shook her head. "I wanted to see what you thought about inviting someone along with us again."

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Why bother asking me?" he challenged. "Apparently it's not important to see what I think about anything."

"Because I value your opinion, regardless of whether or not you're being a jerk," Lucy said, forcing herself to remain calm. She got the feeling he was merely taking his frustrations with those in the guild out on her because she'd gotten to him first. "You're a friend, and I figured you'd prefer I ask. I know that their lack of telling us hurt you, so I didn't want to do the same. We're partners, and-"

The bark of laughter that left his mouth sent a sting through her heart. Taken aback, she curled her fingers into a fist and forced herself not to retreat when a glint appeared in his eye and he leaned in, baring his teeth. "There's nothing for you to _hurt_, Lucy. I don't get _hurt_."

A wisp of temper had her snapping right back at him, "Then why are you so angry right now? You're upset that no one told you what was going on, aren't you? And if you didn't get hurt, then why would you be so upset with Igneel? You're hurt that he didn't think of what it would do to the rest of you when he chose to withdraw like he did."

Natsu's nostrils flared and a viciously angry look snapped over her, nearly knocking her askew. "Don't talk about stuff you don't know anything about," he snarled, flames curling around his fists. She was shocked when she received an angry poke to the collarbone. A flicker of pain raced through her where his finger burned through cloth and touched skin. "And you're not a friend," he spat, too angry to notice the pain that shot through his chest.

Lucy swatted his hand away, ignoring the smoldering of the material on her chest. She chose to not respond to his last comment and instead lifted her chin. "Fine," she said sharply. "You can come and find me when you're done throwing this fit of yours and help me figure out who we should take with us. Since I'm homeless and all."

"I thought you were asking if I wanted someone to come along," Natsu said.

She merely ducked back inside, leaving him alone with Happy, who seemed perfectly content to bathe in the flames that surrounded Natsu's hands. Natsu blinked after a moment, and then huffed, uncomfortable when he felt a strange twist that made him want to throw the entire bickering session out the window. He rubbed his chest, and then paused, studying the flames.

He'd burned her.

He'd not meant to physically harm her.

Natsu curled his hand back into a fist, turned, and left.

* * *

_Not much action in this chapter, but some drama! We'll actually be learning more about what happened between Natsu and Igneel in this part. I'm very excited to share it. ;)_

_ALSO...500 reviews! Thank you so much for all of the support! I've been down again lately and reading those reviews (as well as noticing new followers/favorites) makes my day. :)_

_Fidosa, regarding Yukino...no, she didn't! I think it was mentioned on the sly (not sure) that for the most part, it's only the older generation of dragons that recognize the writing and language of demons. :) Not even Sting/the other younger dragons recognize it, but would know it's a language they don't know. So to her, it was merely a language she didn't speak._

_Thanks to reviewers __(stranger1999, nkukurichan, Meow Orbit, Guest #1, xHallowedFangirlx, Mekhashikito, LePengwen, FairyTailxFanGirl, Samm, Guest #2, nerdalertwarning, Lovetoreadff, Fidosa, AnimusLunari777, KJacket, PerfectMemories, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Forbidden-Hanyou, WhatAnimeHasTaughtMe, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	33. Chapter 30

The next morning found Lucy blearily rubbing an eye. It was early – far earlier than she wanted to be up – but she'd promised to meet Gray early when he'd come by late the previous evening. Something to show her, and she had a gut feeling that it was the supposed place that was being set up for her – simply because Mirajane had beamed upon overhearing him.

Juvia would be joining them, Lucy had heard, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She was, admittedly, nervous. She'd not had much time to get to know the pretty mythic, who often times gave Lucy wary, suspicious looks, so she supposed this would be the time to do it.

"Here," a cheerful person behind the bar said, sliding her a cup of tea. Mirajane was taking the day off, apparently, and he'd offered to take her place.

"Thanks," said Lucy as she curled her fingers around it. She took a content sip and then sat back in her seat, careful not to tip it too far back. Natsu had yet to make a reappearance after his crabby exit the day before, and she thought she might have been fine with it. She rubbed at the little singed spot, hidden beneath a new shirt she'd put on. She was a little annoyed with that; she'd have to replace that vest. And there was no point in keeping the top she'd been wearing, with the smoke-stained hole.

She was rather unhappy with Natsu for ruining her clothes. More so that than anything else, she felt. He was fairly justified in his agitation regarding the lack of information coming from the others, in her opinion, but still.

He didn't have to poke her.

"Good morning, Lucy," said a stiff, but polite Juvia as she slid into the seat beside Lucy. Lucy immediately looked back for Gray, but found him not there. Juvia must have beat him there. Nothing new, from what she'd heard. Juvia seemed to know Gray's schedule better than he did.

"Good morning," Lucy echoed with a faint smile. She took a deep breath again, seeking to calm her nerves. Juvia was a member of the Fairy Tail guild, she told herself, there was no need to be so worried. She forced herself past her concerns. She wanted to be friends. As she was staying for some time – at least three years – she might as well communicate and make friends outside of the people who'd been forced to speak with her up until that time. "How long have you been a member of the guild, Juvia?"

Juvia blinked, caught unprepared by the question, and then smiled a fraction. "As long as many of the other mythics, perhaps less. Juvia found the guild not long after many of them did…the dragons arrived before me." Juvia tipped her head to the side, and Lucy thought that her blue hair resembled the waves of water that lazily curled through the canal. "You're human, yes?"

Lucy had forgotten about the warning she'd heard from Gray; Juvia tended to speak in such a way on a regular basis. But she found it wasn't hard to bypass. "Sort of. Mostly, I think. I might have some fairly diluted magical blood somewhere in me."

Juvia chuckled. "Many humans do," she hummed, kicking a leg thoughtfully. She tapped her arm band proudly, showing Lucy the lovely sapphire-crested band of silver that resembled waves. "Juvia is a hybrid of mythics: half-siren, half-mermaid."

"Are they not the same?" Lucy asked, leaning forward curiously.

Juvia grinned, shaking her head. "No," she said firmly. "Nothing alike. Sirens are dark creatures, ghosts of those who drowned at sea. They're cursed to eternally desire what they can no longer have. Mermaids and mermen are lovely and tend to stick to their territories." Her eyes warmed as she spoke of her heritage. "Their homes are beautiful, their culture rich with unbelievable history – and they are safe from humans' corruption." She drew her fingers along the bar with a smile. "Yet they are very like the demons were. If you are not of pure blood, then you are lesser. And if you share the blood of a siren…you are worse."

Lucy got the feeling that things hadn't gone well for Juvia before she'd come to Magnolia, and she said, "At least you have a family here." Juvia agreed, smiling fondly at nothing in particular. "How'd you end up in Magnolia though? Why not Lamia Scale, or some other guild closer to the ocean?"

Juvia giggled and said, "Juvia saved Gray. He got stuck on a slaver ship that was heading to Bosco and decided the best way out was to sink it. Juvia found him in the middle of the ocean with no way back to shore since they'd put a damper on his wrist." Seeing Lucy's confusion, she explained, "There are dampers that seal one's magic. They're rare, but they exist. They can kill a full-blooded mythic if they're left on long enough. The slavers must have known he was half-demon. Juvia got him to shore and he invited Juvia to join the guild."

Lucy nodded slowly, a smile curving over her lips. The story was a nice one, she thought, and not unlike some fairy tales from her time – or, at least, the time she'd grown up in. "Hold on," she said, suddenly confused. "You grew up in the ocean, right? Did you always have legs then?"

Juvia's smile widened. "Sometimes Juvia has legs. Sometimes Juvia doesn't."

The pair fell into a much more relaxed and pleasant conversation after that, and by the time Gray finally showed up, Lucy officially declared Juvia her friend. Pleased and realizing when Gray grinned at them that it was probably his plan in the first place, Lucy hopped to her feet.

"So," she said, "what do you want to show me?" She rubbed her chest as she spoke, feeling out Natsu. The crankiness was long gone, replaced only by a sliver of hurt, calm – something she'd never associate with her overactive friend – and guilt, much to her surprise. Natsu didn't tend to get guilty and she couldn't say she liked the discomfort that he was feeling. It made her uncomfortable in turn and it just made the discomfort spiral between them.

Shaking her head and focusing on Gray and Juvia as they walked, she made herself pay attention to Gray's answer to her question. "We figured since you were going to be here a while, you might as well have a-"

"Place to stay in?" Lucy finished, rolling her eyes. "Natsu mentioned you and Mirajane were looking into it," she added when Gray huffed, glaring at her. "I really wished you'd not…it's very nice, and I appreciate it, but you shouldn't have to get me a place to live, Gray."

"Being a part of the guild means we take care of one another," Gray said firmly. "Besides, we didn't pay for it. Natsu did." Lucy gaped at him, shocked, and he admitted, "We payed initially, but Natsu showed up in the middle of the night at my place and handed over some money for it. Something about him proving he can do things correctly."

Lucy winced. The lack of information-giving had really upset him. More than she'd thought. Maybe later in the day she'd have someone tell her how to get to where his home was so that she could check on him. She fully expected to be snapped at for her efforts. But at least she'd have tried.

The trio chatted as they strode through Magnolia. Eventually, they turned down a street only ten minutes from the guildhall – _Strawberry Street, _read a sign – and Gray stopped them before a small, two-story building. "So the landlady has the first floor," Gray said as he removed a set of keys from his pocket, tossing them to Lucy. She caught them nimbly. "But the entire second story is yours. Rent has been paid for the next five years."

Lucy blinked and then stepped forward to unlock the front door. "That's…that's way too much rent money," she said under her breath and Gray merely grinned, waving her inside. Lucy led the way in and then climbed a flight of stairs she was directed up. Gray began to list a bunch of rules that had been given by the landlady, but Lucy barely heard him when she unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside.

"This is so nice," Juvia crooned.

And it was. It was empty of many things that she'd need to get, but there was furniture, including a rather nice living space and kitchen. Lucy bounced on the balls of her feet when she discovered a nice, big bathroom. Gray and Juvia watched her explore with laughter in their faces and when she was done, she gave both a massive smile.

"Thank you," she said honestly. "For this. I really appreciate it, Gray."

Juvia chuckled and said, "Juvia thought we could help you find some things you need to live." She gestured to the entirely empty kitchen and undecorated apartment in general. "Would you like to?"

"Please. But I'll only go if I can buy my own things," Lucy said confidently, touching the payment she'd been given. It was nowhere near enough to buy everything, but she could get the necessities and go eat at the guildhall until she had everything at the very least.

"Then off we go," Juvia said cheerfully, and bustled Gray and Lucy out of the apartment.

* * *

Lucy enjoyed her first full day without Natsu in some time - maybe even the first full day without him ever, although she admitted silently when she walked into the guildhall that evening with Juvia and Gray after dropping her things off at her new home that she was very pleased to see Natsu sniffing out food at the bar. He seemed to be back to his normal self, she thought when she eyed him. He was whining to a woman behind about the fact that he was hungry while she simultaneously hummed again and again that she'd already given him food to eat for the evening.

Gray followed Lucy's gaze and said, "You good to handle him tonight?" She'd mentioned the events of the night before, and while Gray hadn't been too happy to hear about it, he'd not been entirely surprised and had admitted that such tantrums were actually quite rare. For someone who was rather laid back and fairly not-picky, Natsu could get angry fairly quickly if enough things piled up and when he snapped it was anything but pleasant. It certainly didn't help that he usually took months to semi-forgive anyone – and even then, he held a grudge about it and wasn't likely to let one forget what they'd done.

Not that Lucy had done anything – outside of keeping the truth of who'd done the destruction to Old Crocus a secret.

Wishing Mirajane was around so she could thank her, Lucy decided to simply go after Natsu and help out the poor woman behind the bar. She was beginning to look agitated with Natsu's pestering, and Lucy knew from experience what Natsu's goal was: if he pestered enough, she'd give in.

But Lucy wouldn't let that happen this time. Partially because she wanted to help the poor person and partially because she _did _need to speak to him, she poked Natsu fearlessly in the back to catch his attention and he didn't hesitate to shoot her a small glare, smacking her hand away with a snap of his teeth. "Don't do that," he huffed.

"I wanted to talk with you," she said simply, ignoring the attitude still directed at her. He'd get over it someday. "About who we wanted to take with us to see the next celestial spirit – if we wanted anyone going along with us at all. I'd like to take someone, if you're okay with it. I'd like to hear more about what other people think of the world and such."

Natsu eyed her, onyx eyes nearly slits. Finally, he turned to face her. He studied her closely, taking in the pair of bands wrapped around her arms. At least the one that had belonged to Layla fit her even better than they'd originally thought it would. Even Igneel wouldn't be mad about her having it.

Thoughtfully, wary, he touched the piece of her that resided within his mind. She was worried about how he'd respond and ready to retaliate if necessary, although there was some reluctance that accompanied that. She didn't want to, but she would if he did. She was hopeful – likely about someone going with them. Pleased and happy about something unrelated.

He wrinkled his nose. She was trouble – and seemed to hold some kind of power, if she was able to claw her way out of a Portal, effectively making one for herself within one that was already open.

It was likely better to take someone with them. To help him keep an eye on her. He didn't necessarily _need_ the help, of course, but if something like the yaoguai came around again, it'd be good to have someone who could watch Lucy's back while he dealt with the problem.

"Wendy's home," he finally muttered, and he couldn't deny that there was a little spark of something that shot through him when Lucy's smile returned to her face, wide and happy. Relief flooded him on her behalf; she was excited to see that he wasn't going to snap at her again. "But you'd probably have to tell her the truth." Wendy was the only one he thought he could deal with for an unknown length of time at the moment.

"She'd find out eventually, I think," Lucy said with a warm smile. "She's a dragon after all." She reached out and took a hold of his wrist, giving it a grateful squeeze. "Thank you, Natsu."

He blinked, caught off guard, and the merely released him with a small laugh. "By the way," she said, "are we going to keep practicing?" He furrowed his brow, confused, so she clarified, "I mean me defending myself. I'd like to work on it tonight if you're alright with it. We can leave in a few days, maybe even find some work in that area to get paid while we're at it?"

Natsu was a little surprised by the amount of thought she'd put into all of this. "Sure," he agreed. "I guess we can. The guildhall's got a training area in the basement, so we can use it." Lucy beamed, happy, and turned to leave. A sudden urge of _something_ swelled in his gut and he hastily stopped her. "Lucy," he said, and she glanced back again. It felt like something was sticking to his teeth, but he still managed to force out, "I'm sorry." Her eyes snapped as wide as they could, shock flooding through them both. "For burning you last night. I don't like doing that. I promise I don't do that on purpose."

He was worried, he realized with horror a moment later. _Worried_. Because he didn't want Lucy to start disliking him for such a little thing. Worried that she'd think he was everything he tried his damn hardest to not be. He'd _never_ been concerned about anything remotely similar.

But the worry was soothed away as Lucy flashed him a warm smile, her eyes glimmering. "Thank you for apologizing, Natsu, and you don't have to worry. I know that's not normal." Her words were sincere. Finished, she went to go and find Wendy. Natsu watched her go, uncertain with what to do with the relief he felt at her forgiveness.

He studied the wrist she'd squeezed, and then sighed heavily.

It made him nervous, worrying like that. He'd never done so.

But at least Lucy made sure things weren't dull.

* * *

What Lucy had assumed would become a fairly easy lesson in self-defense during the evening had very, _very_ quickly become far more than she'd hoped for. She wouldn't say that it was disastrous, but it was by far one of the most embarrassing things she'd ever experienced.

The training session had started out as originally planned. Natsu had led her down a floor and into the gym-like area that had been designed specifically for those who wanted to spar. Apparently, it was common for many people to do so, because Lucy had been startled to find Lisanna and Elfman sparring with one another. Lucy hadn't minded too much when they'd offered to join in and throw her pointers while Natsu had basically beat her into the ground time and time again, grinning as he did so even as it bruised him in turn.

But then Gray and Juvia had tracked them down, and Mirajane and Wendy had followed. Cana was down within a few minutes of Mirajane, and then it was half of the guild that surrounded them. Natsu didn't seem to mind – even enjoyed it. He practically thrived as he quietly instructed her, ignoring them while simultaneously taking into consideration what others were suggesting every now and then. She realized before long that it was because he was able to show them that he was more than capable of what they'd worried about him failing.

Lucy was beyond startled when a roar exploded from those watching as she finally succeeded in escaping a maneuver that Natsu had been teaching her to avoid. Natsu grinned and threw his hands up in triumph, and Lucy just blinked at everyone, a little frightened by the sheer excitement people displayed at the fact that she'd managed to do it.

Several people shouted their praise and Lucy turned red, brushing some sweaty hair that had escaped out of her face. "Thanks," she mumbled shyly.

Barely out of breath – unlike Lucy, who was heaving for air – Natsu grinned and slammed his curled fists together. "Ready to go again?" he challenged.

"Come on, Natsu!" purred Cana as she suddenly sauntered forward, her eyes glittering. "Give one of us a turn to spar with Lucy!"

"Natsu," Lucy whispered in terror when others cheered in agreement. Mirajane's smile was nearly sadistic enough to make her cry for mercy. "Natsu, no. Please."

And just because she'd said that, Natsu smiled angelically at her and said, "Why not? S'good for her to get exposure, right?"

"Well-said," praised Mirajane as Lucy moaned in despair. Still, she slid into the defensive stance Natsu had been teaching her while Natsu shifted around until he was standing a few feet behind her, watching closely and ready to throw out pointers where he could like everyone else. He'd been odd since earlier in the evening, constantly looking around, and Lucy got the feeling he was taken out whatever frustration he had towards the matter on her. Cana beamed, excited.

Lucy doubted she'd be moving the next day.

* * *

_I love this peaceful little chapter. And I'm seriously happy so many people are enjoying this. I've recently finished chapter 49 (and need to push onwards, which I think I'll do today) and I'm actually fairly worried about what people will think of the part I'm at. Hopefully you guys will like it. Any how. End of weird rant._

_Blood and Angst Lover, regarding the shadow people...they just kind of show up where there's darkness. I'll go into more detail about them later on. ;)_

_Lissuin, regarding Cana...yes! She is still Gildarts's daughter. :) Also, spot on with the guess of who's going with. Lol._

_Thanks to reviewers (Meow Orbit, FairyTailxFanGirl, Fidosa, nerdalertwarning, WhatAnimeHasTaughtMe, Blood and Angst Lover, Inky-Paws, skyfir, LePengwen, AnimusLunari777, Lissuin, zahad dragneel, stranger1999, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Guest #1, Samm, and nationalcarmen!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_

_Now excuse me as I get back to painting a thunderbird from Fantastic Beasts._


	34. Chapter 31

It was while Lucy was quietly looking out her window, watching the sun begin its ascent into the pretty scarlet sky, that she felt a twist of _something_ that made her immediately uncomfortable. It wasn't Natsu, she knew instinctively, clasping a hand over her chest. She'd been sorting through that connection for a while now, figuring out how to separate things. Natsu had even sat down with her one day at her request to help.

She studied the town around her through the window, narrowing her eyes. _What was _that_? _she wondered, cocking her head. She touched the single key that she'd started hanging on her hip alongside her whip, which Mirajane had been helping her figure out when she had the time. Lucy was quite proud of herself. Despite having been training every evening for only two weeks now, she'd managed to get better fairly quickly. She wouldn't be capable of keeping up in an actual fight, but she could keep herself out of trouble if she was caught of guard until Natsu got there.

Aquarius's key was silent, so Lucy figured it couldn't be too bad. Shrugging it off, Lucy finished buttoning her vest and grabbed her jacket to head out for the guildhall – all on her own, too, she was proud to say. She'd finally memorized enough of Magnolia's layout to not get lost on her way to the guildhall from her new apartment, which was starting to become homier with each passing day.

She was turning to head for the door when a window suddenly shot open and a cold breeze washed over her. It was accompanied by a loud squawk and unhappy screech a moment later. Pain shot through her shoulder and Lucy whirled around to find Natsu blinking at her, having half-fallen through her open window – which she _knew_ she'd locked.

"Natsu, it's like six in the morning. How the hell," she began, but he interrupted immediately, eyes wide.

"No time," he said, shooting to his feet and closing the window. Happy shook himself out, threw Natsu a baleful look, and then trotted over to Lucy. She scooped him up, stroking his blue ears. "We gotta move."

"Where?" she demanded.

"Into town," he responded quickly, shooing her towards her own front door. She hastily put her shoes on and ducked out, leaving the door unlocked behind them. "The hellhounds are running loose through the streets."

"_What_?"

The dog-like creatures had finally been identified and seen outright. They'd been living, numbers growing, within the forests surrounding Magnolia. Recently, they'd become a big menace, attacking anyone who tried to come in or leave the town. To combat them, Makarov had ordered groups of Fairy Tail members out to hunt them, but the hellhounds had surprised them all with their intelligence when they'd easily avoided them all.

Lucy dug her heels in, suddenly nervous, and Natsu whirled around to face her in the doorway to the foyer of the building. Happy leaped to the ground and hissed, fur bristling. "Natsu, I don't know if I'm ready for something like this- "

His eyes blazed with impatience that shot through them both on his behalf. "Lucy, people are _dying_."

She couldn't deny that reason and nodded. Still, as he dragged her out into the street, her whip snapping out and her hand touching Aquarius's key still, she felt a flicker of anxiety. This would be purposely diving into danger.

"Just stick close," Natsu said in response, eyes dark with rage as screams came from a street over. He darted in that direction. "Avoid summoning Aquarius for now."

Usually, he thought it was hilarious that she had to work so hard with the spirit, that it tired her out so quickly to summon her – as she'd been doing daily under Yukino's suggestion. It must have been serious if he was telling her to keep a hold of her wakefulness and wasn't laughing about the situation. He loved chaos – had shown just how much he loved it the day prior when he'd wrecked half of the guildhall while brawling with other members of Fairy Tail.

But Lucy supposed there was a difference between that chaos and this. This was life and death.

As they rounded a corner, Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, Natsu beside her. Happy clawed his way up to Natsu's shoulder, eyes glowing with fire that swirled around them both. Lucy's face paled at her first up close sighting of a hellhound.

It was massive, shoulders nearly brushing where Lucy's head would be. Its eyes were a violent glowing red, and when it parted large jaws, its teeth were jagged and too big for its mouth. Lucy blinked in horror as it roared at them, the sound deafening. A second appeared beside it, licking blood from its black lips with an equally black tongue. It bared its teeth as a third and then a fourth showed up, too.

A sobbing woman knelt over her children and Lucy felt ill when she realized that one child was clearly dead nearby, its father's arms still wrapped around it. He, too, was dead – missing his head, too.

Lucy felt bile rise in her throat. She thought she was going to be sick-

Natsu's hand darted out and sharply jabbed her arm. She hissed in pain, but he only kept his eyes on the situation at hand and growled, "Not now. Get sick later."

The woman gave a broken scream when one of the hellhounds lowered its mouth to snap at her, and Lucy silently agreed, forcing back her fear and the fact that she was looking at bodies as Natsu roared right back and leaped into action. Lucy was a step behind him as flames exploded through the street, slamming into the creature trying to eat the person.

Lucy was right beside him, her hands shaking but her face set with determination.

She'd been training for this. Perhaps not to this extent, but for something like this nonetheless.

The creature that had been about to eat the two humans snarled as it was flung back. Two of the others flung themselves at Natsu as it scrambled to its large paws and the fourth yelped when Lucy's whip snapped at its eyes. It reeled back as she lurched forward, snagging the woman's arm and yanking. The woman scrambled to safety as the creature swiped at its eyes with a paw, hauling one of her children with her. Lucy hissed when the other was left screaming in terror and lurched forward to grab him. The boy clung to her as she bolted backwards, a set of sharp teeth clacking an inch from her face.

Natsu was like an inferno. As he clung like a burr to one of the three snapping at him, he let loose a blast of flames at another, the fire surging strangely around a building to avoid destroying it. Happy seemed anchored to his shoulders, claws dug in deep enough that Lucy felt pricks.

Lucy shouted her address at the woman, grateful she'd left her door unlocked. The woman hoisted one child under each arm and bolted, crying her gratitude over her shoulder even as she grieved for the child and husband she'd lost. Sure they'd be safe, Lucy whipped around to focus on the problem at hand – just in time to see Natsu get sent flying into a nearby canal. Lucy yelped at the massive splash he created, and then ducked to avoid a swipe of a paw. "Natsu," she called, and he blinked from startled onyx eyes as he heaved himself halfway out of the canal, one hand fisted gently in Happy's scruff as he lifted him free of the water.

Happy spat, shaking water from his fur and crouched, shivering.

"On your left!" Natsu suddenly bellowed, and Lucy snapped her head around in time to see one of the four hellhounds lunging for her, jaws wide. Lucy lashed out with her whip, diverting the blow by snapping it at the creature's eyes again. It yanked its head aside.

But then another was on her. Within seconds, all four were lurching and lunging, and Lucy couldn't keep up. She winced when a claw caught her over the arm, gouging it deep. Natsu hissed in pain himself and lurched forward, enveloping himself in flames again.

It seemed like forever before Natsu had finally annihilated one of the hellhounds. It screamed as it turned to a mass of ash that filled the street. The three other hellhounds all roared in rage. Lucy was exhausted. There was a big difference between trying to keep yourself alive in a hellhound raid and sparring with Fairy Tail members, and she was definitely feeling it.

An idea sprung into her head when Natsu was thrown again, this time hitting pavement. Pain shot through her body, but she ignored it. She could live with it for the time being. Lucy sprung for the canal. Natsu had said to avoid Aquarius, but perhaps Aquarius could control _all_ of the canals and get rid of what was left of the hellhounds?

Lucy slammed to her knees beside the canal and shoved her hand down into the water. She simply shouted, "Open: gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

The hellhounds faltered when a flash of golden light was accompanied by a furious mermaid appearing before them. Her dark eyes flashed as she glowered at Lucy. "This is not a day on our contract, girl," she seethed.

"I know," Lucy said hastily. "I'm sorry, Aquarius. I'll make it up to you and not summon you tomorrow. Could you help though? The people of the town are being hunted by _those_." Aquarius narrowed her eyes at the snarling hellhounds when Lucy jabbed a finger at them. Lucy squealed when she found one suddenly lurching past Natsu. He whipped around to try and snag it but missed.

"Lucy," he shouted in warning. Aquarius curled a lip as the hellhound barreled down on them.

Suddenly, a smirk encompassed her face. "I'll help you," she purred, summoning a familiar urn to her hands. Lucy got a bad feeling in her gut as she lifted the urn above her head. A broad, mocking grin appeared on her face. "And I'll send you washing away as punishment!"

"What?" Lucy breathed in confusion just a split second before Aquarius had unleashed hell upon them. Lucy screamed as a massive tsunami seemed to escape the urn Aquarius held, sending her flying down the street in a wave of water. Natsu was carried off within an instant as well, the hellhounds screaming their fury as they turned to dark ash within the blue waves.

Water was sent throughout Magnolia, and Lucy didn't miss the way it somehow curled around a group of human locals that the water curled around as she was sent racing past. She could hear Happy's screeching and Natsu's shouting fade away as they were carried elsewhere in town.

When the water finally receded, it left Lucy scuffed and exhausted at the other side of town. Lucy groaned, not bothering to try and get up. She could feel Natsu's shock and, to her surprise, humor towards the situation. He thought it was funny, did he? She was _freezing_. It was damn cold, and her body was wracked with the chill as she finally staggered to her feet a few minutes of resting later.

She made her way over to the entrance to the alley she'd been knocked into and peered around the corner tiredly, noting that her lost whip had reappeared at her hip, neatly coiled beside Aquarius's key. She blinked when she found an equally as startled – and wet – Gray peering at her. "Hey, Lucy," he said casually, wringing out his shirt. "Good seeing you around. You get washed over here, too?"

Lucy snorted loudly and was able to take a single step forward before she realized just how exhausted she was. Her legs buckled, and she yelped as she went down. Gray abandoned his shirt and lurched forward to help. She clutched his arms with a grimace. "Sorry," she gasped. "I thought it was getting better after trying to summon Aquarius a few times. I guess her using magic and not just showing up drained me a bit."

"So _you_ did the thing with the water?" Gray questioned, grinning as he arched a brow.

She stuck her tongue out. "Aquarius," she corrected. "Sorry. I didn't think she'd wash Fairy Tail out, too. At least she left the town alone," she added, nodding towards an absolutely confused group of dry-clothed people gathering a few blocks away.

"Got rid of the problem. I doubt anyone will care how it happened, only that it did," Gray said simply. He dragged Lucy's arm over his shoulder to help her walk and she staggered forward side-by-side with him. "Come on," he said as they walked, "let's go meet up with everyone at the guildhall. Gramps will organize groups to doublecheck and see if there are any left."

For someone who'd started out really not believing a word she said, Gray had become a very good friend to her.

* * *

When Natsu ducked into the Fairy Tail guildhall, he immediately let his gaze rove around for his blonde Marked One. Happy was seething in his arms, spitting mad, and darted off the moment the door closed behind him. Natsu hissed, shaking out the scratches on his arms, and then rolled his eyes. There was an odd feeling over his bond with Lucy, telling him she was nearly asleep.

He'd _told_ her not to summon Aquarius.

He found her nearly passed out on a bench beside Lisanna, leaning heavily on the other girl with her eyes opening and closing every few moments as she fought to keep her eyes open. He snickered at the sight, catching Lisanna's attention, and she grinned at his amusement.

It was almost seven in the morning, and Lucy was already out for the day.

That didn't save her from the sparring match he'd planned for that evening. Wendy was helping, and a few others, too, to help practice for their upcoming trip out to find a celestial spirit. He'd thought it smart to teach Lucy how to work in teams – and admittedly could use the experience himself. He wasn't used to it, proven only by the rough match with the hellhounds earlier that day and the yaoguai weeks ago.

Squatting beside the bench so he could peer into Lucy's face, Natsu smirked and poked her cheek until she pried her eyes open to glare tiredly at him. His smirk widened. "Told you not to summon Aquarius," he practically purred, radiating smugness.

Lucy gave him a rude gesture with her finger, and Cana, who'd managed to see it, cackled despite the pain in her ribs. Lisanna giggled, too, and Natsu rolled his eyes before straightening as his name was called.

"Natsu!" Mirajane waved to him urgently from the door that led to the council's room. "Meeting in progress!"

"Coming," he muttered, heaving himself to his feet again. "See ya guys later."

"We're not going anywhere," grumbled Lucy in return as she closed her eyes.

Natsu made his way over to the door and pushed it open. Mirajane was there already, of course, with Makarov. Gray, too. He frowned. "Where's Laxus and Gildarts?" he demanded.

"Laxus left before the attack on a job with his team," Mirajane explained as she settled into a seat on Makarov's right, tucking some hair behind her ear. She had a nasty bruise forming along her arm. "And Gildarts is trying to figure out the influx of shadow people in the country. So it's just you, me, and Gray."

Natsu grumbled as he dropped unhappily into a seat across from Gray, flaring some heat to dry off his clothes some more. "Hell of a time for them to go," he muttered and then glanced over when Makarov cleared his throat, intending to bring the meeting to order.

Natsu hoped this wasn't going to be like the last meeting. Last time Makarov had held an official meeting, he'd experienced fear like no other as Lucy plummeted into his life. He expected organizing and discussions about money and who was hurt. Normal things.

Instead, Makarov immediately turned to Natsu and said, "Gray said that Lucy dealt with the hellhounds?"

"Aquarius," Natsu corrected. He rocked back in his seat, folding his hands behind his pink-haired head. "Lucy summoned Aquarius and she wiped them out. Makes sense. Celestial spirit and all."

"Yes," said Mirajane patiently, "but then is it true that Aquarius decided to take out half the guild with her?" She pointedly gestured to her own damp hair, annoyed, and Natsu grimaced.

Natsu shrugged. "She didn't hurt anyone. 'Sides. It was fun." He beamed, showing off his sharp, jagged teeth, and Mirajane and Gray both groaned in exasperation.

"That's not," Makarov sighed, "what some of would consider fun, Natsu. Is Lucy alright then?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I kept an eye on her until the hellhounds were gone," Natsu said honestly in response, proud.

Gray snorted loudly and smirked. "Yeah. Until she got swept to my side of town and could barely get up." Natsu glared at him, smoke rushing from his nose in annoyance. Before a big argument could break out, Makarov was quick to move on.

"In any case, we need to make sure there are none left. Mira, go deal with that immediately. I'll repeat the rest my information to you when you're done." Mirajane nodded and stood, sweeping from the council room. Makarov waited until the door had shut behind her to say, "Gray, I want you to take a look around town with a few members and see who needs help."

Natsu's smile faded when he realized that he would be alone with Makarov when Gray was waved onwards. This meeting wasn't about the hellhounds, he realized, suddenly wary. This was something else.

Makarov finally got to the point he'd been intending to address with Natsu when Gray had closed the door firmly behind him. "We've received word from Tenrou Island in the middle of the night." Natsu went still, a dangerous feeling bubbling in his gut. His face became cold, his fingers curling into angry fists when Makarov added quietly, "It's from Igneel."

"What does he want?" he growled. Lucy was definitely awake now; her confusion and worry spiked through him, only annoying him further. He wanted to snap at her to mind her own business. This had nothing to do with her. "He's been a coward for years now. What does he want now?" He paused, and then suddenly bristled, "Why are _you_ getting messages from Igneel before I am?"

Makarov ignored that last question and then said, "He said a powerful magic has shifted within the world as of a few weeks ago. That you would have felt it. Is this true?"

Natsu shifted uneasily. He _had_ felt it. The day that he'd apologized on his own willpower to Lucy, he'd felt it while preparing for their training session. It had made even him pause, his heart twisting with a fear he didn't understand. It had been so, so familiar. But not familiar enough that he recognized it. Another thing he'd forgotten, he supposed.

"Yeah," he said finally. "I dunno what it was, and nothing came of it, so I didn't say anything. What did the great and powerful Fire Dragon King say about it?" Not that Igneel would know what it was about without stepping off of Tenrou Island for the first time in years.

As Natsu expected, Makarov said, "Nothing. Just that you would have felt it and that he trusted you to keep an eye out for it."

Natsu let out a snarl, flames shooting from his mouth. "That _bastard_," he began.

"Natsu," Makarov said quietly, cutting him off. He waited until Natsu, still smoking, had turned deadly eyes onto his guildmaster. In a gentle voice, the older mythic said, "I understand that your relationship with the Fire Dragon King is strained, but someone who matches you in power has asked you to watch for something that could potentially harm countless people. Can I trust you to do as he asks?"

He was, admittedly, caught off guard. He blinked at Makarov and then folded his arms tightly across his chest, puffing out a puff of smoke from the corner of his mouth. "I like the guild," he muttered, earning a grin from Makarov. "I won't let anything happen to it. I'll let ya know if something comes up. But that doesn't mean I'm doing it because he asked."

"Thank you," was the only answer Makarov gave. The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Makarov suddenly furrowed his brow. He glanced to Natsu, folding his hands atop the table. "Forgive my rudeness, Natsu, but may I ask why you, Lucy, and Wendy are still here? I was under the impression that you were going to the west to seek out a celestial spirit."

"We are," Natsu said firmly, relieved to be off the topic of Igneel. "Lucy wants to stay for the rest of the month though. Something about celebrating the new year and a holiday we don't have. I don't think she realizes that we don't have it though." He snickered at this.

Makarov chuckled. "Well, she'll realize it soon enough then, I suppose. I am pleased to hear that Lucy's becoming involved in life in our time. I worried that she'd remain distant with the idea of going home." Natsu blinked, studying Makarov warily. He didn't like where this conversation was going again. "As of now, we don't know of a way for her to go home, and I didn't like the idea of her being lonely while she was here."

"She's not going home," Natsu said immediately. "Ever."

Makarov's features softened a little and he chuckled. He met Natsu's sudden furious gaze calmly. "If she was truly unhappy here, Natsu, would you force her to remain here? Would you force her to be miserable for the remainder of her life just because you didn't want her to leave?" Natsu clamped his mouth shut, uncomfortable when he found he had no answer. "I understand that you don't like the idea, but there may someday be a chance of such a thing happening, and you need to be prepared for it."

"Lucy won't leave," Natsu muttered, shooting to his feet. He'd been in a fairly good mood and Makarov had wrecked it twice over with Igneel and then this. He turned to leave, to see what others wanted him to do, and was stopped by Makarov saying his name quietly. He glanced back, annoyed.

"Just be careful, Natsu," sighed the guildmaster, rubbing his temples. "Not just with Lucy," he said when he opened his mouth to snarl something back. "You as well. Be careful with yourself. You're a member of this family, just as much as anyone else in this guild, and I worry about you."

"Don't bother," Natsu said, ducking out. "I'm fine."

* * *

_Some words from Igneel! And an attack on Magnolia that was quickly sorted out. :D_

_I fixed that bit I was worried about...I'm happy with how it turned out after re-writing two and a half chapters. :D_

_And sorry for the late-in-the-day update! I ended up going to a doctor's appointment this morning and got some work done so I got tired and took a nap. _

_Thanks to reviewers (__nerdalertwaring, nationalcarmen, Fidosa, nkukurichan, KJacket, LePengwen,Blood and Angst Lover, stranger1999, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Uchida Akira, Inky-Paws, __Lissuin, xHallowedFangirlx,__ and silverwolfwarrior13!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	35. Chapter 32

"What's your problem?" demanded Natsu a few days later upon finding Lucy curled up in a corner of the guildhall, her lips pulled into a pout and her arms hidden beneath the table. Her emotions weirdly coiled through him. He couldn't figure out if she was just upset or really, truly sad about something. In either case, he didn't like it. She'd been that way since earlier in the day, though he had no idea why.

"Hi, Natsu," Lucy mumbled, glancing up as Happy sprung up onto the table and brushed against her. "And Happy." She sighed heavily and admitted, "I realized there's no holiday today."

Natsu grinned widely. Exactly as he'd thought. But rather than mocking her as he wanted to, because he knew without a doubt it just make her more upset and make him more uncomfortable, Natsu ducked down and peered at her. "There's a holiday in your time?"

"Yes," she sighed again, "but it doesn't matter."

"Clearly it does if you're like this," he said pointedly and settled across the table from her. "So c'mon. Spill. I wanna hear."

And he did. It wasn't a lie, he realized as Lucy reluctantly sat up to explain the holiday she'd been so excited for. He was fascinated by the discussions they had about things that existed in her time. She'd mentioned a few things that he wished desperately to see, like the lighters and gas-lit stoves – whatever that meant. All he cared about was the immediate access to fire.

"The holiday means different things for different people," Lucy admitted, shifting. Her dark eyes were cast down, towards Happy, refusing to meet his own. He didn't like it, and ducked his head to force her to meet his gaze again. "For me…I always spent it alone, since I didn't have any family after my guardian died. I wanted it to be something special, a day spent with family like I saw others having and giving gifts to those around you. I guess it's not a big deal, but…" She shrugged. "I thought it'd be exciting to have it here. It's fine though. It makes sense, if people don't celebrate it a thousand years in the past."

Natsu let himself sink back, feeling what she felt. She was deeply upset, although she was simply accepting it. There was nothing she could do about such a thing, and she knew it, though she didn't like it. Not liking that she avoided his gaze again, thinking her thoughts ridiculous, Natsu growled and shifted so that she had to look at him again. "We've got something like that," he said. "The day the old year turns into the new."

Lucy blinked, fully looking at him now. "What?"

Natsu said with a widening grin, "We have a festival, to celebrate the coming of the new year. Everywhere does it. Magnolia's is one of the better festivals though. We don't hand out gifts for it, but we get to hang out and do what we want out in town. People have contests, and games, and stuff like that. And in the evening, we all have dinner along the biggest street in town. Might be a bit different this year 'cause of the hellhound raid, but."

She was quiet for a few seconds as she comprehended this and then she gave a little bounce, her eyes warming with excitement. "That sounds like fun," she admitted. "And you go every year?"

"Nah," Natsu said, shaking his head. "I don't go at all usually." Lucy's face fell a little, because she knew without a doubt that if he didn't go it was unlikely she was going. While Natsu hadn't been so attached at the hip recently, trusting that she'd not be killed if she wasn't under his watch, she found that she rather liked hanging around with him, even if they were doing nothing. Mostly because he was a never-ending encyclopedia of mythic and past-times knowledge. But also because she simply liked having him around. He was fun, although he was still working on being more empathetic with those around him.

"But I guess I can go this year," he muttered, sighing heavily. He didn't like being around so many people. It stressed him out, keeping so much magic in check around so many people. But since Lucy was so determined… Lucy lit up. "Since they have good food and all."

"Thank you!" she said excitedly. The sadness was entirely gone, and she'd straightened, nearly bounced in her seat in sheer happiness. It made his lips quirk into a grin. Her happy emotions were contagious, he thought with amusement. Literally. Everything she felt was influencing what he felt…and at times like this, he didn't mind so much.

Natsu gave her an odd look, however, and said, "You could have gone without me, Lucy. Everyone else goes."

Lucy shrugged and gave him a warm smile in return. "I don't stick around you for just the Marks, Natsu," she said honestly, lowering her voice. She didn't care much for anyone else hearing what she was saying. The words for Natsu and Natsu alone, because they would mean the most to him. "You're my friend, and it's fun doing things with you – so long as it's not a job involving spiders," she added under her breath.

He blinked, caught off guard by this. He leaned back a little and said, "You weren't kidding?"

"Kidding about what?" Lucy was just as confused as he was.

"About being my friend," said Natsu uneasily. "You think I'm your friend?"

"Despite your claim otherwise, yes." She smiled at him, rolling her eyes as she referred to his rather harsh comment from their small argument. She propped an elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand, studying him closely. "I'd like to think we're friends in addition to partners. If that's alright with you, of course," she added rather dramatically, making him snort.

Natsu reached out and ran his hand over Happy's back, thinking. He'd not really had anyone call him as such. Guildmate, nestmate, family…even brother, once upon a time. But never partner – never friend. It was somewhat confusing, the warmth which he felt at the idea, and he rubbed his chest in confusion. Lucy was sincere. He knew it, could feel it in his own mind. It as different, and he liked it.

"Yeah," he said. It was his turn to lower his gaze now. "I think it'd be fun to have a friend."

Her smile was as bright as the sun, and Lucy laughed in delight, as if she'd never thought he'd say otherwise. She wiggled her eyebrows playfully at him and, in a good mood, Natsu bared his teeth in a playful way in return, grinning. "I guess I can give you your gift then," she said nonchalantly and Natsu sputtered, yanking back.

"Gift?" he demanded, eager to acquire whatever it was at the same time that he was befuddled by the fact that she'd gotten him something. "Why'd you get me a gift, Lucy?"

"It's a part of the holiday I told you about," Lucy replied. She suddenly pulled her other hand out from under the table and offered something that had been packaged securely, wrapped neatly in leather. Lucy hadn't been able to figure out how to get ahold of something akin to wrapping paper, but she'd supposed it would do. "You give gifts to your friends and family. I have some for a few other people, but I'll just save them for birthdays."

"We don't really celebrate those either," he admitted as he took the gift hesitantly, "but I think they'll like it."

Lucy merely smiled at him, bouncing impatiently. "Open it," she demanded. "There's something for Happy in there, too, that I think he'll like."

Happy perked up, ears pricked towards Lucy. His head turned immediately towards Natsu as Natsu neatly unwrapped the gift, carefully undoing the wrapping that Lucy had spent so much time perfecting. His heart twisted. He'd not had a gift in years – not since Igneel had given him-

He shoved that thought into the far back of his mind and focused on the gift he discovered within. He blinked as he lifted the amulet up before his eyes, examining it sharply. "How'd you get this?" he demanded.

It was expensive-looking, with the amulet itself a flat piece of shiny mottled volcanic rock mixed with flecks of gold. Writing had been embedded into the material, lined with more gold, and he recognized the symbols as those for protection. It was attached to a leather chord to wear around the neck. When he checked the wrappings, he found another, this one for Happy.

"They were a pair of earrings at a shop," Lucy admitted. "And since you don't have pierced ears," she tapped her own pierced ear, "I turned them into something else. Is it okay? I found them when I went out with Wendy and she told me they were protective symbols."

"I don't need protection," he blurted, sincerely confused. "I'm…me."

Lucy snorted softly and gave him another warm smile. "I know," she said. "But consider it double protection." She rocked back a little as Natsu studied it for a few more moments before happily putting the amulet over his neck. It hung just below his collarbone and seemed to fit in with his appearance.

"Thanks, Lucy," he said with a broad grin and she felt a swell of warmth within her chest. Sincere happiness flooded her from his side of the bond, and the excitement that accompanied him was different than what he usually felt. Rather than bubbling up and filling him with ridiculous amounts of uncontrollable energy, it made him settle down with content. After putting Happy's on, he fingered the amulet with a happy purr-like sound.

Lucy was pleased.

She'd done something right regarding her partner, which Wendy had admitted was rather difficult to do without achieving a serious amount of damage to the local area. "So when are we leaving?" she asked after a few peaceful moments.

"The third," he decided. "Of next month. It'll give us time to get ready."

She nodded and settled back to watch the guildhall, mentally counting the days and thinking of what kind of supplies they'd need.

* * *

"This is insane," Lucy said as she turned the corner at the end of the street her apartment was on and found more decorations. She didn't think there wasn't a surface being decorated with red ribbon or something else. It was lovely to look at, however, and dozens of people were so clearly very happy about it even just weeks after the hellhound raid. Lucy touched a new scar from the raid on her arm as she thought of it before shaking her head and continuing onwards.

It was impressive – and she loved it. The resilience of humans and mythics alike, to be able to continue their lives like this even after people had died and destruction had occurred…it was amazing. She'd never fail to be impressed by those around her, particularly in this time.

When Lucy arrived at the guildhall, it wasn't any different from the rest of the town. It was being heavily decorated inside and out, and Mirajane was at the center of it all, shouting directions to people as Lucy ducked inside. She grinned at the way everyone rushed to do as they were told. Even her siblings were darting this way and that as quickly as they could, terrified of the temper that would be shown if they didn't.

"Lucy!" laughed Cana as she waltzed by with some decorations laden in her arms. "Morning!"

"Morning," Lucy greeted back, cocking her head curiously. She moved out of the way and then nearly ran into another member. After apologizing for getting in the way, Lucy retreated to what seemed to be a safe place, hands on her hips.

She was still standing there some time later when Wendy arrived, Charle weaving around her ankles nervously. Wendy hummed as she immediately made a beeline for Lucy, smiling widely and showing off her sharp teeth. Lucy forgot, sometimes, that Wendy was just as draconic as the other dragons. "Hello, Lucy!" she trilled in a friendly manner.

"Wendy," Lucy responded, furrowing her brow as she looked around. "Is it normally this busy when Magnolia has the festival?"

"Natsu told you? Usually he doesn't like this stuff," Wendy admitted, beaming. She bounced on the balls of her feet. "Is he coming this year?"

"He said he was, we'll see if he actually hangs out." Lucy got the feeling that he would, however, something she looked forward to. She folded her arms and smiled warmly at the young girl – who she admittedly realized was several hundred years older than herself.

Mythics and magic were incredibly weird sometimes.

Wendy hummed happily at the idea. "Since most of the festival will happen tonight, Mira left me open to spar with you this morning if you're interested. She said that you should practice your whip with my magic affecting where it hits." In other words, practicing against strong winds within the training area.

It wasn't a bad idea, Lucy thought. And as it seemed like everyone had jobs and she didn't…

"Why not." Lucy immediately rocked forward, starting for the stairs that would lead to the space below the guildhall. "Let's go! It'll be nice to train with one of your versus the entire guild thinking they should get involved…"

It was as they were thudding down the steps into the basement Lucy had come to know very well in recent years that a sudden question struck her. She asked it without hesitation, too lost in thought to consider it might upset the girl beside her. "Wendy," she said slowly, "what's your stance on the dragons?" Wendy blinked, confused. "I mean about the dragons staying in hiding in the nest. I know how Natsu feels about it, but I wanted to know what – Wendy!"

Wendy squealed, having tripped on the steps. She narrowly caught herself, gasping. Finally, after making sure she was set and not going to fall again, she said faintly, "Sorry! I don't…we don't like to talk about that, and you surprised me."

"I'm sorry," Lucy hastily said. "You don't need to answer- "

Wendy made a face and sighed. "I guess you should know though. Since you're Natsu's Marked One and everything." She puffed her cheeks out and looked relieved when they reached the bottom step. She seemed to be thinking for a few moments, and then spoke.

"I don't agree with leaving the nest," Wendy said simply. Lucy was surprised by this; she'd left with Natsu after all. Wendy clarified immediately. "I didn't want to leave my mother." Her features softened. "Grandeeney is the most important mythic in existence to me. I love her – and Charle, too," she added when Charle hissed in annoyance. "I only left because my mother was worried about Natsu, Rogue, and Sting when they left. She asked me to do it, so I did."

"You didn't want to leave because of your mother?" Lucy asked, understanding such a reasoning, but Wendy shook her head.

"Not just because of Grandeeney," she said firmly. "I don't understand why Natsu left, but Sting and Rogue were asked to leave, too. They didn't do it willingly like Natsu did." She took a deep breath, uncertain. "Metalicana asked Gajeel, too, but Gajeel wouldn't do it. Dragons are loyal to the nest and to its leader…and it only made it worse that Igneel was suffering." She pressed her fingers over her heart, gaze softening. "But when Natsu left…the older dragons all wanted us to go, too. So some of us did."

Lucy considered this as she studied Wendy. Finally, she said softly, "I wonder if they were trying to save you." Wendy looked up, confused, and Lucy smiled warmly at her. "I heard that the only dragons in your nest left are your parents. The five that raised you four and Natsu. I'm wondering if they knew it'd be dangerous for you to stay, when the dragons started killing each other, and sent you away to keep you from being killed or watching them die, too."

It was fascinating. To hear that the dragons hadn't wanted to leave when her book had said they'd chosen to do so. History leaned more towards an outside view, Lucy mused, and then rocked back on her heels as Wendy smiled softly and looked saddened by the idea.

"Perhaps," she admitted, and then shook her sadness off. "Let's start before Mira comes down and figures out we're talking. She'll make us do the harder jobs if she gave freedom from decorating and realizes we're not taking advantage of it."

Lucy didn't know what kind of jobs they'd be given, but figured from the look on Wendy's face it wouldn't be good. She nodded, unhooking her whip from her hip and snapping it once as she waited for Wendy to settle into a familiar stance. Charle clambered up onto her shoulder, settling there, with narrowed eyes.

Lucy briefly wondered what would happen if she was allowed to try and wield a familiar's magic before Wendy was on her, grinning playfully as she blasted Lucy with a gust of wind. Lucy reeled back and laughed in response as she snapped the whip again, this time aiming to grab Wendy's wrist. It was easily buffeted aside, so Lucy tried again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

Lucy and Wendy had been focused on their sparring for some time when Natsu made his first appearance of the day. Both were so focused on what they were doing that neither noticed him until he popped around the corner of the steps and said cheerfully, "Yo!"

Wendy, on guard from dodging Lucy's whip, snarled and whipped around, already unleashing a blast of wind. Lucy screeched in alarm when Natsu, surprised, took on the blast head on. He was thrown back and the second Wendy realized what had happened, she dropped the wind and cried, "Natsu! Sorry!"

Natsu blinked, wide-eyed. "Didn't know you had it in you, Wendy."

"Are you okay?" she fretted, darting over with her arms already outstretched, a softly glowing light ready to soothe away the scratches she'd caused. Lucy remained where she was, already giggling at the shocked look on their faces. Neither had expected Wendy's response, and she thought it was hilarious – even if she _was _experiencing some pains from Natsu's end of the event.

Natsu dragged himself to his feet, shaking his limbs out and the splintered wood left from the broken floor from his hair. He grinned, dropping a hand onto Wendy's head. "I'm fine," he said cheerfully, ruffling her hair. Charle, still on her shoulder, growled at him. "You hit me hard, but it takes more than that to knock me down."

She smiled shyly, pleased with that, and then said, "Lucy and I were practicing. Do you want to join?"

_No_, Lucy immediately wanted to beg. She wanted a break from his rough slams into the ground. He always managed to find a way around her defenses and pin her.

Much to Lucy's relief – something he noted with a wicked grin – Natsu shook his head. "Nah, but thanks, Wendy. You and I got a request we gotta go do before the festival tonight, actually." Wendy blinked, cocking her head curiously. "I dunno what she wants with me, but Porlyusica wants ya."

"Porlyusica!" cheered the excited young dragoness, trilling. Lucy stared at her, not expecting such a bird-like sound to leave Wendy's lips.

"Porlyusica?" Lucy echoed like a parrot, confused. "Who's that?"

"Scary witch lady," was Natsu's not-so-reassuring response. Lucy stared at him in horror and he snickered as Wendy puffed up.

"She's _not_," snapped Wendy before turning to Lucy. "She's descended from Grandeeney's grandmother. She's mostly human, but the magic was strong and passed on through the family's bloodlines. Now she's got the biggest herb gardens in Fiore, and she's incredible at healing. She can do things even Grandeeney can't. Even Igneel has sought her help before."

Natsu huffed at the mention of the Fire Dragon King, but puffed smoke out of his nose and moved on. "She doesn't like me, so she's probably not gonna like you," he told Lucy. "And she mainly wanted Wendy, but Gramps said we should go 'cause she might know why you're attracting everything under the sun."

Lucy made a face, knowing that had been a very direct reference to another attack from shadow people the week before. "It'd be nice to know why," she admitted. "Maybe we could stop it then." She paused, and then frowned at Natsu. "Why does she not like you?"

Wendy grinned as Natsu made a cloud of smoke appear before his face, annoyed. "We had an infestation of venomous creatures in the forests around Magnolia a few years ago," said Wendy. "Natsu had an idea that ended up working. We used fire to chase them out. But someone's fire got out of control and burned down a portion of Porlyusica's gardens. Since it was his idea, it was his fault."

"Did you apologize?" asked Lucy immediately.

"Why would I do that?" he retaliated. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Maybe so, but sometimes an apology makes people lose their malice."

"Maybe," said Wendy, her lips twitching, "but Porlyusica hates everyone, so it wouldn't do him any good."

Lucy worried then about the woman they were going to see.

* * *

_Incoming Porlyusica! I'm sure you'll be very excited to hear what she chats about. ;)_

_Thanks to reviewers __(Inky-Paws, Blood and Angst Lover, LePengwen, KJacket, FairyTailxFanGirl, stranger1999, Lovetoreadff, nationalcarmen, PerfectMemories, PinkFireandGoldenStars, and Lissuin!) __as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	36. Chapter 33

"Why's it so cold?" grumbled Lucy, sidling closer to Natsu as her breath puffed around her face in a cloud. Natsu didn't bother to react, even amped up the heat around him as he had done in the mountains. Wendy giggled from where she was standing before the door to the old wooden cottage that resided miles outside of Magnolia. Salutem nuzzled his muzzle against Lucy's arm, and she gently patted his face as she watched.

"It's December. What'd you expect?" said Natsu.

"You shush," she muttered. "You'd not know the meaning of cold if it hit you in the face, you overheated jerk."

He decided to ignore the insults since he knew she was only spitting them at him because she was so cold her fingers ached. His did, too, because of it and he casually shook them out, perking up as the door opened up before Wendy. "Hello, Porlyusica," greeted Wendy in a cheerful way. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Lucy hastily looked the woman that had appeared over. She was older, her skin creased with age. She still stood straight, however, and there was little to no silver hairs among the odd pink-color that reminded her a little of Natsu's. Her face was cold and stern, her eyes flashing when she saw Natsu a few feet behind Wendy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she spat rather than greeting Wendy. Wendy didn't look bothered, only grinned over her shoulder at Lucy, whose eyes had stretched wide in surprise at the bristling, aggressive greeting. "I told you to never come back here again, you immortal pest."

Natsu ignored the comment and beamed, waving in greeting. Lucy snorted softly. "Hi, Porlyusica. This is Lucy," he added, gesturing to the blonde, who stiffened when Porlyusica's attention turned on her. "She's- "

"A Heartfilia," muttered Porlyusica, looking a little alarmed at the sight of Lucy.

"A _what_?" chirped Wendy, snapping her head around to look at Lucy, but Porlyusica was already pushing her way forward, losing her alarm and replacing it with interest.

"I didn't think there were any Heartfilias left in this world," she muttered when she stood proudly before Natsu and Lucy. Natsu stiffened, ready to run interference. "Who were your parents, brat?" Lucy opened her mouth to reluctantly answer, knowing better than to lie to Porlyusica, but she scoffed and answered her own question. "As if it isn't obvious. You're Layla's brat, aren't you? Is Igneel aware of this?" she added to Natsu sharply.

Wendy spluttered, staring at Lucy in shock and horror. "You're _Layla's_ daughter? I threw you against a wall earlier," she breathed, and Lucy rolled her eyes when panic rose in her voice. "Igneel's going to kill me!"

"Igneel won't leave an island," said Porlyusica sharply. "You'll be fine." Lucy understood then and there why Natsu didn't mind Porlyusica's insults or the fact that she was angry with him for burning her gardens. She returned her attention to Natsu. "Well? Does he know?"

"Like you said," Natsu muttered bitterly, "he won't leave the nest."

Porlyusica clicked her tongue and then latched a thumb and finger to Lucy's chin, tipping her head back forcefully. Natsu scowled, not at all pleased. Lucy grimaced, but let her. "You're covered in ethernanos from another world…where did your mother send you before she perished?"

Lucy tried to tug her chin away after a moment. "I don't know about her sending me anywhere, but I'm from the year two-thousand-ninety-four." Wendy squawked, outraged that she'd not known, and Natsu shushed her with a loud growl. So much for Lucy explaining everything to her. The angry dragoness clamped her mouth shut and went quiet.

"Two thousand years in the future," breathed Porlyusica, fascinated. "I see." She released Lucy. Lucy rubbed her chin, grimacing, and eyed the woman suspiciously. Natsu casually angled his shoulders so that he was ready to shove his way between them if Porlyusica tried it again. "And supporting your Marks, I suppose…I can feel your magic intertwined with hers, although it's entirely separate from the ethernanos of the other world…"

Lucy thought that Natsu's claim of her being a witch was a very possible one.

"What do you _mean_?" Natsu whined, frustrated.

"I mean," Porlyusica said sharply, "that your Marks had nothing to do with her being dragged to this time." She studied Lucy closely before turning away. "And they most certainly won't be what keeps her here. You'd be better off getting rid of the ethernanos that cover her. I suspect they've already attracted countless mythics who would like to feed off of the extra magic."

Well, at least they'd not had to voice their question about why Lucy was being stalked every step she took by shadow people and other such mindless mythics. "Is there a way to do that?" Lucy asked. "To get rid of the ethernanos, I mean."

"Yes," said Porlyusica firmly. "I can create a concoction that will very easily get rid of them. That would be entirely up to whether or not you want to stay here permanently or not, however. I know not what your purpose is in this world, girl, but I have no doubts that when it's completed, you will be offered a chance to go back."

A darkened look appeared on Natsu's face, and Lucy soothingly touched his arm. Just because she'd be offered the chance didn't necessarily mean she'd take it – although she wasn't entirely sure if that was true. _Would_ she take the chance to go home? She wasn't sure. She liked her time – had so much work and research that would never be finished if she didn't go back.

But here…she had Natsu, and Wendy, and Happy, and the entire living and breathing Fairy Tail guild. She had friends and people were much warmer. Life was so much more exciting in the past than it was in the bland future. And so much more purposeful. Research and history was fascinating, but she was _living _it.

Natsu reluctantly settled under her touch, and she grinned at the sense of reassurance that swept through them both. He seemed a little confused by his reaction, but said nothing about it, so she said nothing, too.

"Porlyusica," Wendy said suddenly, "what does Lucy staying here have anything to do with the ethernanos?"

Lucy gestured to the dragoness, indicating she wanted to know, too, and Porlyusica snorted. "Isn't it obvious?" she muttered. "Should you choose to go back, the ethernanos will guide you to the right time. It's what brought you here specifically, more than likely. In the other time, you held this time's magical particles. However, if you were to remove them and then travel through time, you'd be lost. You might end up in the distant future, past your own, or you might slip back into the Demonic Wars. You could even end up slipping through time continuously with no end in sight."

Lucy felt a flicker of cold fear at the idea. She touched her own chest in thought, considering. The extra ethernanos attracted the mindless creatures, it appeared, but to get rid of it…even if she chose to permanently stay here in the future, it'd be a risk. She'd lose the only guarantee of safety should she end up traveling through time again for some reason.

When she'd seen the future Sting, he'd spoken as if her return to the future had been set in stone. _"Good seeing you, Lucy,"_ he'd said. _"Make sure you find me first when you're ready."_

The girl that she believed to be Mavis Vermillion had spoken in such a way, too. _"I ask that you refrain from returning here until the time is right, friend. It would not do for you to meet those who are not ready." _

And Mavis was the goddess of knowledge, too, something Lucy refused to forget when considering things like this. She bit her lip, thinking. They seemed to think she'd go home. But this…

"You need not decide this instant," said Porlyusica sharply. "I'll prepare it, but it does take months to make in any case." Lucy relaxed, relieved. Natsu didn't look happy that it was going to be shoved down her throat, but stayed quiet again. She appreciated that.

"Thank you," said Lucy honestly.

She was surprised when Wendy suddenly asked curiously, "Porlyusica, how do you know so much about time travel?" She'd chosen to push past her shock and annoyance at not being told about Lucy, figuring she'd get answers later. Now, however, her dark eyes lingered on the old human, her fingers curling into small fists. It was a good question, thought Lucy, gaze darting back to Porlyusica. A damn good question.

Porlyusica snorted. "Nosey brats," she seethed, although the words didn't hold the bite that they did when she spoke with Natsu and Lucy. She huffed. "That's none of your business. I have work for you. And since you two," she jabbed a finger in the direction of Natsu and Lucy, who rolled their eyes, "decided to tag along, you're helping."

"Well what's the job then?" Natsu demanded, rolling his eyes again. Lucy's lips quirked at his lack of concern about the violently angry look that appeared on Porlyusica's face. She very clearly disliked Natsu with a passion that rivaled that of anyone else Lucy had ever seen. He growled back at her in frustration, and Lucy simply took a hold of Natsu's wrist, deciding physically trying to keep him in place was the only way to keep him from throttling the healer.

"I need some herbs from a particular part of the forest," gritted out Porlyusica. "I'm not as young as I used to be," something that could have fooled Lucy with the way she carried herself, "and the area is protected by nymphs. They don't mind you, Wendy, and I doubt they'll care much about _you_," she jabbed a finger at Lucy, "but I recommend you send this brat back to the guild. He's upset them enough with the burning of their forest."

Natsu threw his free hand up in the air, growling. "That wasn't just _me_, you know!"

"The nymphs do really dislike you, Natsu," said Wendy sympathetically. "Why don't you head back? Lucy and I can do it."

"No. Lucy's my partner," he said sharply. "That means I work where she works."  
Lucy arched a brow, impressed. Said the person who supposedly didn't care about much. "I think it'd be fun to try and see what I can do without a weirdly powerful dragon hanging around," she said to him. Natsu looked at her in betrayal, and she offered a kind smile. "We'll get it done faster if the nymphs aren't busy being offended by the sight of you. We'll meet you for the festival, okay?"

Porlyusica barked out a shocking laugh as she turned to go back inside. "You know what I want, Wendy!" she said and then was gone, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Lucy," Natsu said, startling both she and Wendy when he gave a keening whine. "C'mon, you can't kick me off of a job!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. Like I said, we'll meet you for the festival. At the guildhall, okay?" Lucy grabbed his shoulders, spun him around, and steered him over to where he'd left his mount. With the loss of his favorite stag, he'd switched over to a monstrous-looking horse he'd called Thanatos. It made Lucy nervous to get near it, although she'd been told it was one of the gentlest mounts after Salutem. It was even taller than Salutem, with the bulk to back it up. Sharp teeth curled past its chin and rather than hooves, taloned bird-like feet resided beneath the heavy feathers.

Natsu growled in frustration, but let her shove him forward. He stumbled a step and grumbled as he climbed onto Thanatos, gathering the reins into his hands. Wendy, who'd ridden there on Thanatos with Natsu, sauntered over to grab Salutem's reins. Natsu shot Lucy a quick glare. "Fine," he said irritably, pointing firmly down at her. From his basket on Thanatos's rump, Happy peered over the edge at Lucy. "But I'm kicking your ass during our sparring match tonight."

"We're not sparring," Lucy said, faltering. "We're going to the festival."

Natsu gave her a wicked grin. "Who said anything about what we're doing afterwards?" Lucy thought he looked rather demonic with the way he bared his teeth, and then he was wheeling Thanatos around, urging the horse-like mythic into a full out sprint.

Lucy watched him go and then sighed heavily, running a hand through her golden hair. "I don't know if I can handle him sometimes," she told Wendy, who grinned at her, a similar look to Natsu's in her eyes.

Lucy grimaced when Wendy purred, "What'd Porlyusica mean about you coming from two thousand years in the future, Lucy?"

She groaned and simply pointed to Salutem, indicating for her to get on. Mostly so Wendy, who scrambled on with ease and held out her arms for Charle when Lucy gently and warily picked her up, could pull her up. "I'll tell you on the way," she promised, and Wendy nodded pointedly as she helped pull Lucy up onto Salutem's back. Lucy settled into the saddle behind Wendy, taking up the reins, and was reminded of her time in the mountains with Natsu and Gray.

Salutem snuffled as Lucy turned him, quietly asking which way to go. Wendy pointed and opened her mouth to demand answers, but Lucy silenced her by digging her heels into the stag's sides. Salutem bellowed and plunged forward.

Lucy would answer them all when they got there, she decided with a sigh.

Until then, she needed to think about what exactly to _not_ tell her.

And how to deal with Natsu when she got back.

* * *

By the time she and Wendy returned to the Fairy Tail guildhall, sliding from Salutem's back just outside the portion that housed the mounts, Lucy was startled by the sheer amount of commotion filling Magnolia. She didn't think she'd ever seen so many people in the streets. Wendy, content with the information she now possessed, laughed when Lucy jumped as a group of children raced by, screaming.

They put Salutem away, making sure he was cared for, and then checked the guildhall for Natsu. He was nowhere to be found, much to Lucy's disappointment. She hoped he'd not been so annoyed with being sent away earlier that he didn't show up.

Rather than being overly concerned, Wendy said as she led Lucy towards a bigger street, "Can you feel where Natsu is? Marked Ones and their dragons should be able to do it. Levy and Yukino said they could."

Lucy flushed. "I've tried doing that." And she had, only moments before. "Natsu's pretty good at it, but I'm not." It was like trying to figure out where a single particular stone was while she stood in the middle of a rippling stream. It was _hard_.

"That's okay," reassured Wendy. "I bet it's something we can practice while we travel! We don't leave for a few more days, so I'll scry with Yukino or Levy tomorrow and figure out some pointers while you're sparring with Natsu, if you'd like."

Lucy agreed that it would be a good idea, and that Natsu could probably use the practice, too.

They wandered down the street with Charle weaving at Wendy's ankles. When they stepped onto that larger street, Lucy paused, staring in awe. "Oh, wow," she breathed, taking in all of the people laughing and cheering and celebrating together in the snow. It was still cold, but no one seemed to notice, and Lucy didn't miss how the general area seemed to be all together warmer in general.

Likely Natsu's doing, wherever he was.

Wendy laughed again and then led the way into the crowds.

Several people threw greetings at her, recognizing Wendy. Lucy wasn't as quickly recognized, although there were a few who did wave to her anyways. They found Elfman, who pointed them in the direction of Makarov, who – after they'd checked in with regarding Porlyusica's work – sent them over to Gray. Wendy left her with Gray, deciding to trail after a few other members and help keep an eye on all of the children in the area.

Gray and Juvia were more than willing to let her join them, their faces split with grins. Lucy enjoyed the next few hours she spent with them, although her smile was soon fading as she began to truly question if Natsu was really going to come around. He'd said he was, so where was he? He hadn't even shown up for dinner, although she was sure he was around as she enjoyed various games and such with her guildmates.

She voiced the question to Gray after a while, and he grinned. "Natsu was asked to do something so he wouldn't accidentally burn anything. Give it…" He searched around until he found a clock. "Ten minutes. And then he'll come around. The new year's coming."

"What takes hours to do and then frees him up after the new year comes?" demanded Lucy, but Gray only ignored her question, instead shoving a piece of delicious tart into her mouth.

Juvia hid a smile behind her hand and said, "You'll see."

It didn't seem like anyone else was too concerned, so Lucy reluctantly settled back to eat the dessert she'd been given. She sunk back into Natsu's emotions and found only eager excitement and a surprising amount of warmth – although she couldn't figure out if it was her own or not, because she found that she was feeling the same. There was comfort, and pride, and so much more there.

Lucy smiled to herself at it.

Natsu was so proud of the fact that he didn't care. Yet in just a few short months he'd seemingly forgotten that. He was too occupied with her emotions – too curious. He'd even asked once or twice about why she was feeling a certain way, and she'd always made sure to take the time to explain. She knew that he was probably nose-deep in her own feelings at the moment, absorbing every little thing she felt.

"Here we go!" laughed Gray suddenly, shooting to his feet. Everyone else began to cheer as a massive clock at the other side of town rang once, twice, thrice. Twelve times it rang, and the cheering only grew. Lucy was startled by the roar of the people around her – and even more surprised when there was a sudden blast of black-flecked flames that erupted into the sky. People screamed and cheered in encouragement as ashes sprinkled down, careful not to burn. Another round went, and Lucy gasped in awe as she stretched out her fingers to catch a few embers.

"It's beautiful," she breathed as people continued to scream and cheer around her. She was quickly separated from Gray and Juvia as they were swept away into the arms of others who sought hugs and to cheer with them. Lucy didn't mind as Natsu sent off another round of flames from somewhere overhead.

It was like thousands of fireflies had risen overhead. Lucy could have shed her coat in the warmth that filled the air. She smiled as she turned and found people dancing among the ash together, old folk songs filling the air as they celebrated the coming of the year. Lucy's smile faded, however, when she remembered what was coming.

It was the year X795.

In just under three years' time, the world would change as they knew it, and rather than dancing among the ashes created in celebration of the coming of a new year, she could already see the old and the young, the men, the women, the children, the humans, the mythics…all staggering among the ruins of their city, screaming for lost loved ones who would never answer their cries. She could already picture Natsu, black flames raging around him, storming through the city of Crocus with the intention of burning it to the ground.

"Lucy?"

Lucy spun around at the call of her name and jumped when she found Natsu standing behind her. He was watching her closely, reading her emotions. He cocked his head in a way she thought was rather predatory. His hair glowed silver in the moonlight. "You good?"

She took a deep, ragged breath, her face filling with distress. She staggered forward a step. Natsu's brows drew together and her heart only flooded with more despair when she realized that those were inklings of concern in his chest. She doubted he even recognized it.

She stopped only a breath away, searching his gaze. "We have only three years," she breathed. "Just under three years, Natsu. And then these people will watch the country's capital is destroyed alongside the Eclipse Gate. I just…they're all going to suffer so soon…"

"Even more of a reason for them to celebrate now, I guess," said Natsu with a shrug, not fully understanding why Lucy was so upset by this. It wasn't like the people around her were going to be the ones who fell victim to the destruction.

"How are we going to stop it?" she demanded furiously. "How are we supposed to stop something from destroying the Eclipse Gate and an entire city, Natsu?"

He surprised her by simply grinning. He rocked back on his heels, tipping his head back. Lucy gaped as he dropped his jaw and simply unleashed more flames. People around them shouted in surprise before cheering, and Lucy blinked as more painless cinders fell around them. The grin he gave her was shockingly bright.

"You've got me," he said simply, and Lucy bit her lip.

That didn't really comfort her at all.

* * *

_EYYYY! You were wondering why things kept going after Lucy! And Porlyusica! More information on her eventually. ;) Poor Lucy. Always stressing. _

_I apologize for the late update. I may or may not have been absorbed in Pokemon Soul Silver all day._

_Thanks to reviewers __(LePengwen, Perfect Memories, Fidosa, nerdalertwarning, WhatAnimeHasTaughtMe, Mekhashikito, FairyTailxFanGirl, stranger1999, AnimusLunari777, Inky-Paws, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed. I appreciate all of you. :)_


	37. Chapter 34

"Up you go!" grunted Gray as he braced his hands on Lucy's waist and heaved her up onto Salutem. The stag shook his antlered head with care, flicking an ear, and Lucy muttered her gratitude to the half-demon as she settled into Salutem's saddle, twisting to ensure that Happy was okay. The feline purred at her, settled comfortably into his basket. Nearby, Wendy – seated with Natsu on Thanatos – did the same with Charle, ensuring she was okay.

"I still think a cart might have been easier," Mirajane mused from where she stood beside Makarov and Juvia. She had folded her arms and eyed the three mounts critically. Salutem, Thanatos, and a second creature like Thanatos – bigger and broader than the stags, enough so to carry more supplies than the stags could.

"_No_," said Natsu immediately, gaze dark, and Lucy arched a brow at the response as she shifted herself a little in Salutem's saddle.

"Can I ask _why_ you're so against a cart?"

Gray's grin was enough to tell her that it was something Natsu didn't like other people knowing. "Bet you didn't think the great and all-powerful Natsu Dragneel could be taken down by moving transportation."

Lucy sorted through that information and then slowly turned to look at Natsu. The irritated pink-haired demon was glaring at Gray, puffed up in anger. Wendy smothered her giggles in her hand. "Wait, you get motion sickness?"

"Gotta pay for the power somehow," Natsu grumbled.

Lucy wondered to herself why that was, but decided that if they stuck on the subject much longer, Natsu was going to implode. "I don't know when we'll be back," she said to Makarov. "We'll try and come back before moving on after the spirit in the deserts, but there wouldn't be a point in wasting time coming back if it's easier to just move on."

"That's fine," said Makarov warmly, smiling kindly at her. "Just ensure that you check in when you reach the town you're aiming for…Mira." Mirajane stepped forward, offering a stack of papers to Lucy. "These are jobs I had Mira sort out from the others, all based in the area. No delivery jobs or anything easier, I'm afraid, but they should be manageable between two dragons and a wielder of celestial spirits. You might as well work while you're traveling."

"Thank you," said Lucy, surprised but pleased. She quickly shuffled through the pages, deciding she'd hand them over to Natsu and Wendy at a later time. A haunting in an isolated village, thievery in the mining camps east of Gallowstown, an unknown creature that was creating issues in the forests just east of the mining camps, people from the haunted village were also going missing near the edges of the desert they'd likely have to enter, and a list of herbs from the area.

"That last one," Mirajane said, "with the herbs, is for Porlyusica. She contacted us last night and requested that you bring those back for her. You'll be rewarded for your efforts, of course. Something about a concoction should you want it?"

Natsu looked pleased, though Lucy couldn't bring herself to smile about it. It wasn't a hard decision that needed to be made immediately, she reminded herself. "Thanks," she repeated, buckling the papers safely away into her belt's pouch.

"Can we _go_?" said Natsu impatiently.

Makarov sighed softly, smiling a little at Natsu's antics. "Patience, Natsu," he said gently. "This isn't an easy job you're leaving on – nor is it only you that's leaving. You're going after celestial spirits."

"Yeah. I know. We've already met three of 'em," said Natsu without a lick of concern for the matter. It earned him several rolled eyes. Lucy threw him a dirty look. It wasn't _easy_. She'd had to bare the scars on her back to him in addition to nearly drowning herself to fetch Aquarius's whip. Maybe he was having fun with the tests, but she wasn't sure she was ready to do another.

Deciding that he wasn't going to get very far with Natsu and wondering what he'd been thinking when putting him on his council, Makarov turned his attention on Lucy and Wendy instead. "Do you two have the emergency cards that Cana was told to give you?"

"Yes," said Lucy and Wendy in unison. Lucy touched the leather pouch at her hip. She'd made sure to safely store it after listening intently on how to use it. Should they find themselves in serious trouble, they were to activate the card and Fairy Tail would act to get them to safety as quickly as possible.

Apparently, something she'd not known before that day, Cana's cards were popular among the guild. When she'd questioned why, she'd been told that not only was Cana a demi-god, but she was a follower of Jellal – even a rival, of sorts, when the Keeper of Visions had been appointed. She'd eventually been passed over because Jellal's visions had been more detailed and specific, but she could read the future within the cards she kept on her at all times. How the emergency card worked, Lucy wasn't sure.

"And your maps?" continued Makarov.

"Yes," they chimed again, and Lucy found herself grinning. He was like a worried grandfather, sending them off into the world.

"And-"

Mirajane interrupted then, smiling herself in amusement. Juvia was giggling, and Gray was chuckling under his breath, trying to awkwardly turn his laughter into coughs when Makarov glared at him. "I think they'll be alright, Makarov. Natsu's never come home hurt before, remember?"

Not entirely true. It had taken some time for the yaoguai's attack to fade entirely from his flesh. But no one but he and Lucy knew about that.

"Well, in any case," said Makarov, ignoring Mirajane's warm look, "be careful and don't hesitate to ask for help should you need it."

"Thank you," said Lucy again, heart swelling.

This was what she'd wanted, all through her childhood, even as her guardian had been there with her, doing the best she could. A family, who fretted and worried in a normal way. One who didn't care that she was a little lacking in knowledge about the world around her and was willing to help her when they could.

Wendy looked happy with the concern, too. "We'll be careful," she chirped, and grinned up at Natsu when he merely grumbled, not agreeing or disagreeing. Lucy knew he'd do so though. He was fond of his guild, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and he wouldn't risk upsetting them by coming home half-dead.

"Then off with you, and may your mission be a victorious one!" Makarov said, and as if that was a signal, Natsu laughed and dug his heels into Thanatos. Wendy shrieked as the horse-like mythic plunged forward down the street, the matching mount carrying their supplies plunging after him. Lucy decided that they'd need a name for it as Salutem plunged after them, dipping his head and brandishing his antlers. People dove out of the way, and for once, Lucy couldn't bring herself to yell at Natsu for it.

Instead, she merely smiled and encouraged it with a shout. "Bet you can't beat me to the edge of town!"

Natsu flashed her a wicked grin, delight slamming through them both.

Lucy couldn't tell who it belonged to as Salutem plunged forward.

* * *

The first few days of traveling were very cold, but peaceful. Lucy was suspicious by the end of the first week that there'd been no shadow people around, and Natsu was, too. Wendy was charged with keeping an eye out for danger as Natsu and Lucy focused on directions and which way they needed to go without getting involved with too much danger.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy said one evening after they'd stopped to rest. The mountains surrounding the Crocus area had finally come into view, though they were nothing but a haze in the distance. She was shivering a little, and was sitting near him to try and ward off the cold. He didn't mind; he even upped the heat for she and Wendy, who was dozing already nearby. Despite being several centuries old already, she was still like a young teenager. They'd already practiced their self-defense for the evening, and she knew that he was in a good mood because she'd managed to use his own move against him during sparring earlier in the evening when they'd stopped.

"Yeah?" he said, studying the maps in his lap with an expert eye. He glanced up only briefly before looking back down.

"Are we going to pass close enough to the Eclipse Gate to stop by and see Yukino? Or go past the Archives?"

Natsu blinked, caught off guard. He set the map aside and straightened, facing her warily. "I don't want to see Gajeel."

Lucy arched a brow. "And I kind of want to see Levy. I promised her information," Lucy pointed out, and she knew from her time and all of the stories she'd read about fairies that they took such things very seriously. At least, she thought it was true.

"Well, we can't, whether you want to or not," said Natsu smugly, picking his map up again. "Wendy and I can't get near their territories without permission. S'a dragon thing." Lucy opened her mouth to point out that she wasn't a dragon and neither was he, but closed it, already giving up. There was no point in arguing with him.

"I liked chatting with Levy before she lost it about the demon thing," Lucy muttered, and Natsu snorted loudly in warning, smoke rushing from his nostrils. A silent _watch it_. Wendy didn't need to know the truth of what he was. "And she wasn't so bad afterwards either." She glanced at him. "Come on, Natsu," she said pleadingly. "We're going to pass by anyways- "

"We're really not," he argued. "It adds a few days on."

"Yeah, maybe, but Levy might have found more information about the celestial spirits, and for all we know, maybe they know something we haven't learned about just yet." She tapped her fingers on her thigh thoughtfully. "You don't have to enter the territory, you know, I could go alone- "

Natsu let out a laugh, rocking back. "Like hell." She glared at him. "Luce, every time I turn around, you're getting into trouble!"

She bristled. "I'll have you know that I've not been attacked in days, and I can handle myself a lot better than I could before!" She touched the knife at her thigh, and then the whip at her hip. She was much better with the whip despite having the knife longer, but they'd started on working with that blade earlier, and she was quite proud of what she could accomplish with it.

Natsu smirked at her and said, "I'm not letting you do anything like that until you can beat me to the ground on your own. You attract stuff. Porlyusica said so. And the second you get hurt, it's gonna be my fault. So I'm not going to let it happen. We're friends, right? That means I don't let things happen."

Lucy's fingers stilled. Her annoyance turned to anger. "Good to know," she muttered, furious with the hybrid, "what being friends means to you, Natsu." She climbed to her feet, abandoning the heat he'd provided for the last few hours and not even bothering to grab her coat. Natsu watched her go to their dozing mounts in confusion, not sure what he'd done wrong, and then jumped when Wendy spoke beside him.

The young dragoness was still curled on her side on the ground, where the snow had been melted away. But she was blinking up at him with amusement. "You're terrible at things involved with not upsetting people, aren't you?"

He growled at her, puffing smoke. "I don't know what you're talking about," he began, but Wendy lazily kicked him, sleepy.

"That was mean. You made it sound like all you care about is not getting blamed for something happening to Lucy. That isn't all you care about, right?" Wendy nestled her hand on her arm, petting Charle, who'd curled against her. "It can't possibly be. You like her, don't you? Wouldn't that be enough to stop something from happening?"

"I guess?" Natsu blinked down at her. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Don't change the subject," said Wendy sharply, and Natsu winced. She sounded rather liked Grandeeney at the moment. "I know you don't like to apologize, but you should apologize. And tell her that you didn't mean it like that. Explain yourself better."

"But I did," Natsu said, still bewildered. Yet there was a little bit of something forming in his chest as he stepped back and took into consider Lucy's emotions. She was upset. It made him uncomfortable. "I meant what I said. We're friends, so I won't let things happen."

"I believe you," said Wendy, yawning and closing her eyes. "I know what you meant. But you still worded it badly." She didn't continue further with it; instead, Wendy was out like a light, her breathing soft and even.

Natsu scowled at the younger mythic before glancing back at Lucy. She was rubbing Thanatos's nose, eyeing the fangs that curled past his lip with distaste. Thanatos didn't seem to care and was gently nibbling at her arm. Natsu winced; he needed to warn her against letting him do that. Thanatos liked to take snacks out of people's hands, and not in a good way.

He rubbed his chest, focusing on the bond between them. Still upset, Lucy was also annoyed. Not surprising; those two emotions seemed to go hand in hand with her. He didn't know why, but they did. There was also an exhaustion to her that made him frown. That was just physical exhaustion; she needed to go to bed so they could be up traveling the next morning.

Reluctant, Natsu heaved himself to his feet and headed over to where she stood. He made sure to make enough noise to let her know he was coming. He'd surprised her once since they'd started training, and it had resulted in him nearly taking that knife of hers to his eye. It wasn't a bad thing, but he didn't have time to wait for that kind of injury to heal in recent days.

"Luce," he said, and she didn't bother to look at him, scowling. Her fingers tickled Thanatos under the chin and the equine-like creature uttered a sound that resembled the purring of the familiars. He scowled. He didn't _like_ apologizing, and she was going to pay attention if he was doing it _again_.

In almost a thousand years of life, he'd never apologized.

And now he was doing it every other day.

He really didn't like it, but if it made that uncomfortable tightness in his chest go away…

Natsu gripped her shoulder and forcefully turned her around. "Stop that," she grumbled, smacking at his hand. He let go and growled when her fingers slapped at him.

He snapped his teeth once and snapped, "Well, pay attention then. I'm sorry." She blinked. "_Explain yourself better,"_ Wendy had said. So Natsu did just that. It was like pulling teeth as he said through a clenched jaw, "I didn't mean what I said badly." He rubbed the back of his pink-haired head. "I meant that since we're friends and all, I didn't want anything happening. And the not getting blamed for something again was a bonus. Not the reason."

Lucy stared at him for a few moments and he narrowed his eyes irritably. Was she going to accept the apology or not? If she didn't, he was fairly sure it'd piss him off more. He didn't fully understand apologizing still. Didn't know why it was necessary, though he'd done it several times. But the humans and mythics around him thought it important. So he'd play along.

So why was there so much _relief_ that brushed through him when Lucy relaxed, a smile dancing over her mouth? "Thank you, Natsu."

He swallowed thickly, uncomfortable. He didn't like this not knowing what was going on in his own head business.

He didn't like it at all.

But…

He did like the smile she wore, he realized, and before he'd even thought about what he was saying, Natsu said hesitantly, "If you really want to go see Levy, I guess we could stop by and you could go in. Wendy and I can't, but if you take Salutem and Happy, I think it'd be okay."

He knew he'd said the right thing, because Lucy smiled wider, and it only made that odd feeling swell more. "Thank you, Natsu," she repeated, and he blinked when she brushed a hand gratefully over his arm. "But I think you were right. We don't need to stop there on the way through, now that I've thought about it." He felt a flicker of annoyance; she'd been _so_ insistent on it! "Getting the celestial spirits' support is our number one priority. Which means we need to keep moving. But on our way back, we should definitely stop by and see if Levy's found the location of anymore. Or if she's heard of anything new that might give us a clue as to where we should go."

Natsu made sure to listen to each word she said, knowing she liked it when he payed attention to what she was saying about things like this. "Okay," he agreed, and then smirked when he saw Thanatos suddenly open his mouth, sensing that Lucy was distracted. With swift fingers, he snatched Lucy's arm out of the way just as Thanatos closed his jaw on where her arm had been. "Watch it," he warned, snickering at Lucy's gasp, "he bites."

She smacked his arm, although it wasn't a hard strike. "You could've told me sooner!"

Natsu shrugged and pushed her gently towards the fire they'd lit. "Come on. You're human and sleep too much. I'll keep watch."

Lucy merely grumbled, but complied.

* * *

Lucy shielded her eyes against the sun, studying the land before them and wondering if there would ever be a day that she'd be as capable of judging time and distances as Wendy and Natsu seemed to be. Both were perched on Thanatos, Wendy holding a map awkwardly so that they could look at it. Between Thanatos and Salutem, their cargo-carrier – Hypnos, Lucy had named him, for he seemed to sleep whenever given the chance – sniffed warily at the ground.

Salutem shifted beneath Lucy, and she patted his neck, remembering when she'd been frightened of the stag. She liked him plenty now. "So?" she called to Natsu and Wendy, knowing she didn't need to raise her voice too much over the rather annoying breeze that had picked up. She knew it wasn't as bad as it could have been; Wendy was lowering the wind around them, but leaving a little. Something about a somewhat honorary thing to Chelia.

"If we head that way," said Natsu, pointing southwest without looking up from the map, "then we'll pass around the southern edge of the mountains. Shouldn't take us more than a week, and then we have to head back northwest a little before just heading west in general."

"Sounds fine to me," said Lucy. "Do you think Rogue's dealt with that wendigo by now?"

"_Wendigo_?" said Wendy, perking up with a nervous look on her face. "There was a wendigo?"

"Should have." Natsu squinted in the direction they were heading, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean…he's got to have. If not, I'm gonna have to report it to Gramps when we get to the next town and he'll have to report it to the Council. Sabertooth might get a strike against them."

Lucy would have suggested he just not report it and deal with the problem himself, but decided against it. She was willing to bet there was some political thing going on that she didn't know anything about. "So southwest, and then onwards…are we hitting Crocus for supplies? I know we're not stopping by the Eclipse Gate or Sabertooth, but we're going to get fairly close anyways…"

Natsu let out a gust of air as he considered it. "Probably a good idea, eh, Wendy?"

"Definitely a good idea," she agreed. She glanced at Hypnos, judging their supplies. "It'll be good to take a day or two to look into how the conditions of western Fiore are going to be weather-wise and with the people." To Lucy, she explained, "There are some groups of mythics that don't fall into step behind the Council, like the fairies. They're their own governed group under Levy's command. Sometimes wars pop up, and I know there's a couple of nomadic groups in the desert that get aggressive sometimes. Metalicana was asked to step in once."

Lucy was surprised when Natsu mused, "I remember that. Linnorms were getting out of hand. It made the tribes out there a little more irritable than normal. They started attacking the villages, and the local governments and guilds couldn't get it under control." He grinned. "Metalicana was excited. Gajeel, too. They went and did it together."

Wendy giggled, her gaze warm. "They came back and wouldn't stop bickering and Grandeeney had to send Metalicana back out of the nest for a few weeks to cool down. Apparently Gajeel had nearly gotten his arm taken off." She tapped her arm thoughtfully.

Lucy watched the pair with a soft expression, vaguely remembering the harsh scaring on Gajeel's arms. "When was this?" It hadn't been in her book that she remembered.

Natsu lost the amused look, face going stony. "A year or so before Layla died."

Silence fell and then Lucy awkwardly cleared her throat, wheeling Salutem around. "Well, let's focus our attention on getting to Crocus, shall we?"

Natsu silently agreed and urged Thanatos after her.

* * *

_And they're off! I'm really excited for the next chapter! Some drama, some fluff, and all in between! :D_

_Thanks to reviewers __(Perfect Memories, Mekhashikito, sericha, stranger1999, LePengwen, FairyTailxFanGirl, PinkFireandGoldenStars, AnimusLunari777, Blood and Angst Lover, Samm, Bakers28, TerribleTerrors13, Inky-Paws, and Sashu!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	38. Chapter 35

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Wendy asked as they strode down the street. Their collection of large mounts – and their emblems – earned several looks as they walked, mostly because there was nothing else of the sort on the street with them. They looked out of place. But they ignored the looks, focused instead on finding their way to a market to get more supplies before going off in search of an inn.

Lucy blinked hastily, the backs of her eyes burning. Natsu glared at her over Wendy's head, not liking the emotions that swirled between them. "Yeah," she said softly. "It's just…this is my home city, you know? In my time, anyways. Sort of. Actually, I lived closer to where Sabertooth is. This is just…you should see the ruins of this city." She gestured to the old buildings around them. "None of this will exist in a few years."

They'd caught Wendy up on everything they knew – excluding some information, of course, such as Natsu's identity and the full reason they were seeking celestial spirits. She was as knowledgeable about Lucy's situation as Natsu was, and Lucy liked that she could empathize with Lucy for the loss that she sometimes felt. Because while she had come to like this time in the past few months…

It wasn't where she'd grown up.

And, in addition, if she thought about it…the ruins of Mercurius Castle were nearby. The place where all of this might have begun. And where lives had ended long ago.

Wendy slipped her fingers into Lucy's and squeezed them. "We'll stop it," she said fiercely, offering a warm smile. "Everyone in Fairy Tail will stop it."

Lucy took a deep breath and couldn't bring herself to agree. How could she, when the one at fault was a breath away? She still squeezed Wendy's fingers in return and smiled at her. "Thanks, Wendy."

Wendy merely smiled.

* * *

The inn they chose to stay in was nice and comfortable. Lucy wasn't entirely sure how they'd managed to forward it, actually, with three rooms nonetheless. Wendy had winked when Lucy had questioned it, holding up a pouch before tucking it securely into a pocket. Lucy had gaped at the girl, shocked.

_How much money does she have?_

When evening came, Lucy was comfortably sprawled out on her stomach on the bed in the room she was staying in. Wendy had decided to spend the evening in Lucy's company, and was seated on the floor near the bed. Natsu was in the next room over, and she rolled her eyes as she heard him saying something to Happy through the wall. "You'd think the cat was a person," she muttered, and then jumped when there was a thump on the wall followed by a called, _"I heard that!"_

"We have sensitive ears," said Wendy with a giggle before returning to brushing out Charle's fur. The white feline looked perfectly content for once and was stretched out comfortably in Wendy's lap. She smiled fondly at her familiar. "But it's fun to talk to them. They understand us, you know."

Lucy wasn't surprised. Not when Happy would purposefully do things she'd told him not to. Lucy kicked her legs a few times and then rolled onto her back, studying the ceiling. Worry was spiking in her chest again. It had taken them six weeks to get to Crocus. And they weren't even _close_ to the deserts. How much time would they waste traveling? There was only so long before she wanted to ensure that she was here, in Crocus…preferably with Natsu half-way across Fiore…

Another thump near her head on the wall made her jump again. A warning, accompanied by annoyance that rose in her chest. Lucy rolled her eyes and threw a rude gesture at the wall. She knew he couldn't see it, nor did he know what she was doing, but her point came across. He laughed loudly on the other side of the wall.

For an expensive inn, the walls were certainly thin, she thought bitterly.

"I'm going to go to bed since we have to be up early," Wendy said suddenly, standing with Charle in her arms. "If that's okay?"

Lucy waved her off. "I'll get some sleep myself. We're going to need the rest. Good night, Wendy." She paused, waiting for Wendy to bid her good night and duck out. When the door had closed tightly behind the dragoness, Lucy rolled back over again and this time knocked twice on the wall in a quiet manner to signal a good night to her ridiculous partner.

She was blowing out the candle lit beside the bed when she heard a surprising two knocks in turn, and as the light went out, Lucy found herself smiling.

* * *

When Lucy awoke, she was briefly confused. It was still dark out, from the lack of light behind her firmly closed eyelids. There wasn't even a hint of dawn in the window, although she was even more bewildered by the fact that she couldn't turn her face to look. She couldn't move any inch of her body, actually. It worried her, the effort it took to breathe. Something told her to keep her eyes firmly shut, so she did just that. She tried to take a deep breath that wouldn't come. Annoyed, she decided she'd just go back to sleep.

Sleep wouldn't come, however, so she just turned her attention on the bond with Natsu. He'd gone to sleep, she realized with surprise. The film had settled securely over their bond. More so than normal, even. She wondered if it had to do with the fact that she didn't think he'd slept a wink in the time since they'd started traveling. He'd been busy every night making sure nothing sneaked up on them. Now that they were safely in an inn, she supposed he'd decided it was safe enough – especially with another mythic on the other side of his Marked One's room.

She tried to take another deep breath – failed. A flicker of confusion snapped through her. Her throat was dry when she tried to swallow and somehow managed to do so.

That odd warning continued to ring in her head. A weird little voice she'd never heard, chanting the same thing over and over. _Eyes shut._

It concerned her a little, that voice. It sounded suspiciously like Aquarius, actually, and rather than biting and irritable as it had been the last time she'd been summoned, Aquarius was urgent and sincere.

_Eyes shut. Eyes shut. Eyes shut. _

It created a drop of fear in her chest for some reason. _Why_? She thought something was watching her. She could practically feel the gaze on her, watching her every attempt at breathing. There was a weight on her chest, heavier and heavier the longer it sat there. But still, Lucy kept her eyes shut, just as Aquarius told her. _Natsu_. She tapped at the weird film between them. She tapped harder when there was no response. _Natsu_, she said silently. _Natsu, wake up. _

It was another few minutes that felt like eternity before he stirred. She could feel a chill going down her spine. Cold, icy fear was gathering deep in her chest. It only grew worse when she felt something quite literally shift atop of her, something click in her ear. She didn't move.

_ Eyes shut_.

She got the point then. If she saw whatever it was, it would likely kill her quicker. At least pretending to be asleep would keep her alive long enough to get Natsu's attention.

She tapped and tapped at that bond, chipping away the film until he was fully awake. There was bleary confusion before she practically felt him slide further into her own emotions. He took in the cold fear and replaced it with hot rage. Instinct had her attempting to soothe that immense rage immediately.

She wasn't sure what had her aware of the fact, but she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that this wasn't something to barge in on with flames blazing. He had to be quiet about this. One wrong move and the creature perched atop of her – how it had gotten in without being noticed by a dragon or the Demon King himself was a mystery – would likely be able to put a death sentence on her. _Slowly, _she coaxed, doubting that he could hear her. _Slowly, Natsu, you have to do this slowly. _

Fury simmered in her gut as something clicked in her ear again. She thought it sounded suspiciously like teeth, which only made her fear shoot skywards. Natsu retaliated with a vicious emotion that made her nearly flinch. Natsu shoved it back after a moment.

Lucy would have preferred the yaoguai, or the shadow men. Hell, she would have preferred the ghost woman they'd dealt with over the unknown figure perched on her. At least she'd known what she was looking at. This unknown made it all the worse.

_Eyes shut, eyes shut, eyes shut-_

Something sharp sunk into her chest. Lucy felt the immediate warmth of blood seeping from wounds, which worried her. _What is this thing?!_ Natsu didn't react. She fought the urge to tremble as it sunk deeper and deeper, until something icy shot through her and her heart skipped a beat-

Heat exploded through the room, darkness suddenly illuminated by flames that roared in an inferno around them. Lucy couldn't move an inch no matter how hard she tried, and when she went to open her eyes, she was startled to find a familiar calloused hand folding over them. "Don't," Natsu said darkly. "Don't open your eyes, it'll give it more power, and then it's too late."

Lucy couldn't so much as agree verbally, but she think he sensed her agreement, because the hand went away. She had no idea what he was doing, but whatever had painfully sunk into her had stopped, still there but not moving. Natsu's growl thundered through the room. "Get out."

There was something about his voice that made even Lucy, who'd never really been too worried about getting on his bad side, pause. An undertone that, though she'd never heard of anything like it, reminded her of bone scraping on bone, of an agonizing fear she couldn't describe, of rage that knew no bounds-

Of the destruction of Old Crocus, the Eclipse Gate, and the deaths of thousands.

The creature, to her surprise, withdrew. She gasped for air when movement and freedom to breathe – freedom to _move_ – told her it had scampered away. Immediately, a hand had curled around her wrist and was tugging her out of bed. Lucy finally opened her eyes, and rather than looking at Natsu, looked at the creature. She wanted to scream in disgust.

It was small, made of gray skin and bones with pointed ears and a narrow pointed face. Large eyes – entirely white – bulged from their sockets, and it bared needle-sharp teeth at them as it crouched in the corner of the room, hiding in the shadows that Natsu's flames didn't touch. Sharp, blood-stained talons clicked in unison with its teeth and Lucy put her fingers to her chest, surprised to feel blood slicking her fingers.

Natsu growled again and she glanced at him. A chill went down her spine at the demonic features he'd summoned to his person. He looked like he had during the yaoguai attack, with massive black talons replacing his fingers, ink-like darkness staining up his arms, and a hint of shadows around his eyes. That was as far as it went, although she could sense the power thrumming through the room. Happy, curled on his shoulders, held the same old, furious look in his eyes, signalizing that he was controlling the flames around them rather than letting them burn the inn to the ground. The same, ancient edge to his voice remained as he snarled, "_Get out_."

For the first time since she'd come to this time, Lucy could picture Natsu Dragneel, the son of the Fire Dragon King, as what he was remembered throughout history as: a destructive creature who'd taken an entire city down in one day.

The creature clicked its talons and teeth one more time. Natsu took a threatening step towards it, gathering more power than what was already present. It snapped its teeth and then vanished into the shadows. Natsu glared at the spot it had gone, giving it a few more moments.

And then the demonic features melted away, rippling back into what he normally looked like. His flames vanished, and he turned on Lucy just a moment before the door was thrown open and a wide-eyed Wendy had appeared. "What-"

"_Natsu_!" Lucy squawked when he suddenly began yanking at the collar of her shirt. She glared viciously as she smacked at his hands, but he ignored her until he'd yanked it down far enough to see the bloody wounds left behind. They _hurt_, now that the danger had passed.

"Oh!" gasped Wendy, delicate nose wrinkling as she sprung forward. She immediately rested her fingers over the wounds, forcing her magic into action. Lucy stared at her own chest in shock as the wounds healed over, leaving nothing but small hole-like scars. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"What _was_ that?" demanded Lucy with a pale face. Her voice was trembling as she looked to Natsu for answers. His jaw worked furiously as he folded his arms and scowled at the dark corner of the room.

"They go by a few names," he gritted out, and instinct had Lucy gently sliding her hand into his. He barely seemed to notice although his fingers curled around hers mindlessly, simply reacting to the pressure. "Night hag, bakhtak, ammuttadori, pisadeira." He finally slid his gaze to Lucy's and she blinked at the red still glinting there. "They're nasty, ancient. They've been around since before I was. They sit on your chest at night and usually give you nightmares while they carve out your heart. You must have woken up before this one got that far. The second you see them, it gives them more power over who they're touching."

"There was a night hag in here?" said Wendy, voice trembling in fear. She wrapped her arms around herself. Charle murmured reassuring mews near her feet. "Grandeeney says that there's only a few left in the world."

Lucy took a shaken breath, her grip on his hand tightening. "Thank you. For coming in and helping me."

He eyed her in response. "You woke me up. And I thought I heard your voice. How'd you do that?"

"I don't know, I just…peeled something away from the bond, I suppose." Lucy took another breath, running her free hand through her messy hair. "And then I just…was thinking. I was panicking. I didn't think about what I was doing, I just did it." She glanced to the nightstand beside the bed. "I wonder if Aquarius helped. I heard her telling me to keep my eyes closed."

Wendy, fascinated, gently touched Lucy's arm. "That's not normal at all for Marks, Lucy," she said softly. "I've never heard of that happening with Marks. And that would have made it into our legends if it had."

Natsu surprised them both with a broad grin. "Guess Luce and I are gonna make it into the dragons' legends then, eh?" He elbowed Lucy and finally dropped her hand in favor of folding his own behind his head. "C'mon, we better get some more sleep. You can stay in my room, Luce," he added thoughtfully. "It won't come back if I'm around."

"Can I stay with you, too?" fretted Wendy. "I don't like night hags, Natsu."

"Sure," he agreed. "You guys can have the bed."

It wasn't like he'd be sleeping again that night anyways. He knew without a doubt that the thing would be back. It would keep trying until he killed it.

He was thinking about the various ways he'd like to do so when Lucy said hoarsely, "This is because of the ethernanos on me. From the time travel, right? I keep bringing things like this around because of them."

"Maybe," said Natsu with a shrug. "These things just show up at random sometimes, Lucy."

"Still. It happened to me. Not you or Wendy." She could tell simply from the look on Wendy's face that dragons were susceptible to the night hags, too. She was human, so she supposed she would have been the easiest target regardless, but still. She would have bet her small amount of savings that this was because of those ethernanos. "I'm going to take that concoction Porlyusica's making when we get back." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "If, for whatever reason, I end up going back, I'd rather take the risk of being lost in time than having to deal with another night hag."

Natsu's gaze was sharp when he looked at her. He studied her closely before he finally just nudged them both towards the door, grabbing things as he went. "Go grab your stuff, Wendy," was all he said, and Wendy disappeared to do so.

When Wendy was gone and Natsu and Lucy were sliding into Natsu's room, he finally spoke in response to Lucy's comment. "You don't have to. I'll keep 'em off of you."

"And when they bring something that's scarier knocking?" Lucy challenged.

Natsu threw her a pointed look that practically radiated, _What could be scarier than me?_

Lucy returned it with a glare. _Smug bastard._ "There's no way you can be around twenty-four-seven, as we just saw," she pointed out. She took a deep breath. "And Natsu…whatever happened on the day Layla – my mother, I guess – died, you were likely there. Whatever it was that did the damage, you were caught up in it and couldn't stop it. There's probably something out there stronger than you, whether you want to admit it or not."

Natsu tried not to be insulted, instead huffing smoke softly. "You sure you wanna take it? You could get forced back and get lost in time."

For someone who'd been so against her going home, he was certainly arguing against the choice that would make his life easier, Lucy thought bitterly, rolling her eyes. "I've been thinking about it," she said soflty. "I mean, I don't have people around to be friends with in my time, right? And in this time…history was my only love. As long as I'm careful and don't mess up too much outside of the destruction of Crocus, then why would I give it up? I'll never live up to the rest of you in Fairy Tail because I'm just not a mythic, but…I have so much more fun here. You, and Wendy, and the guild…even Happy. I didn't have anything but my research in the future.

"So I think I'm going to stay regardless," she told him, and he blinked at her. "And if you don't like the fact that I've got Marks, or whatever it is that you did and we don't remember, then we can look into how to get rid of them. So you can go back to doing whatever you were doing before I came here."

Natsu stiffened a little at the idea. He eyed her as he dropped her things on the floor of his room, feeling as she felt. That warmth as she spoke his name, and Wendy's, and Happy's…it was unusual, and so, so nice. She truly cared for everything she'd named, and he rubbed his chest a little in brief confusion when he realized that he didn't necessarily not feel the same. He liked the guild, too, and everyone in it. Even Gray, though he'd never admit it aloud.

Maybe he didn't care as little as he'd originally thought.

He steadied himself, unnerved. That wasn't good. He didn't want to care. Caring had created the pain that Zeref had left behind upon betraying him and being executed. Caring had allowed him to be betrayed a second time by the Fire Dragon King who'd taken him in after the Wars. But still, he said, "I don't mind that you have my Marks. You make everything less boring and besides, we're partners. Makes us better partners if you have 'em. I doubt I could give them to anyone else since I don't remember how I did it and even if I did, I don't think I would. I like having you around."

He wasn't sure exactly what it was in particular that he said, but that warmth suddenly exploded in his chest, and he touched it again, wanting to sink his fingers in like the night hag had to Lucy just to see what it looked like outside of his body.

For some reason, he thought it might look like Lucy.

* * *

_Ey! Night hag. I've been looking forward to releasing this chapter! :D Mostly 'cause of the fluff afterwards. Thank you to the lovely ckc14, who suggested the bakhtak! _

_Thanks to reviewers (__Blood and Angst Lover, stranger1999, LePengwen, Perfect Memories, Lodemai04, nkukurichan, FairyTailxFanGirl, Fidosa, Forbidden-Hanyou, Lissuin, Lovetoreadff, __JuiceBox16, __and uwu!) as well as those who favorited and followed! I really do appreciate you all. :)_


	39. Chapter 36

Three weeks after their stop in Crocus found the trio of travelers looking over the crest of a dusty hill at a town beneath them. Natsu and Wendy were on alert from the moment that Lucy confirmed this town held two of the jobs they'd been given: a haunting and people were going missing, something believed to not have anything to do with the haunting.

"Hey, look," said Natsu suddenly, pointing. "There's a nomadic tribe that's hanging out here."

They looked and sure enough, a group had gathered at the edges of town, their temporary shelters and animals on full display. A flag towered above the camp and Wendy declared them to be a neutral group. They sometimes were more aggressive and war-hungry, while other times they weren't. It depended on the day, apparently.

"So I think," said Lucy, "we should deal with the haunting first." She wanted to get it over with. And _quickly_. She'd never been excited with the idea of hauntings, especially not after the events of the work they'd done with Gray. She still worried about seeing that spirit rounding a corner with bloodied and rusted scissors in hand. "Or," she suddenly thought. "We could split up."

"You were just attacked by a shadow person two days ago," Natsu said bluntly, "and a night hag a few weeks ago, and you want to split up? Are you _insane_?"

"No," Lucy replied. "I'm practical, and I really don't like ghosts, so how about you deal with the haunting and Wendy and I can go and ask around about how, when, and where people are disappearing. When you're done with the haunting, we can meet up and figure out what to do about the matter."

Natsu was reluctant. He trusted Wendy almost as much as he trusted Lucy, but…her magic wasn't aimed towards driving away shadow people, and they were all fairly terrible at noticing them until they were on top of them. "It's almost noon," said Wendy pointedly. "Shadow people hate this time of day."

Natsu puffed a cloud of smoke from his nose and said reluctantly, "_Fine_. But don't risk it. If you see anything, come and find me." He helped Wendy slide from Thanatos and Lucy beamed as she helped the dragoness up onto Salutem's back behind her. "You guys take Happy and Hypnos with you," he added, untying the mentioned animal. He passed the lead to Lucy, who tied it with care to Salute's saddle. "Get an inn and stuff first."

"We will," said Lucy after passing him the paper that held the advertisement for the haunting's job. "See you later." She smiled warmly and then encouraged Salutem to carefully make his way down the hill. Hypnos followed with reluctance, lazily stepping after them.

Natsu watched them go and then checked his paper. He wasn't the best for dealing with such work. His solution was to just burn everything until they either burned the body or pissed the ghost off more. But…that would take too long, so he supposed he'd do it properly for once. Natsu grumbled as he nudged Thanatos into a lope towards the village, heading towards a more southern edge then his Marked One and Wendy were heading.

He'd get the work done quickly, he told himself.

And then he'd not have anything to stress about.

* * *

After finding a decent inn and leaving their things in a secure room in addition to making sure Salutem and Hypnos would be cared for, Lucy and Wendy scooped up the two familiars accompanying them and went out into the small, unnamed town. Despite the fact that they were at the edge of a desert and the month, it was still somewhat chilly, so Lucy found herself buttoning a jacket up to her throat as they turned a corner, debating where to start asking around.

"Maybe we should have questioned the inn-keeper?" Lucy muttered, and Wendy agreed, shifting Charle in her arms when the white-furred cat squirmed, wanting to get down. "What do you think?" she added to Happy, who merely blinked at her and bounded ahead with Charle. Rather than saying something about it, Lucy and Wendy followed.

The familiars led them down a street, through a few alleys, and came to a stop at the outskirts of the town. "The nomads," Wendy realized, glancing at Lucy. "They might know more than anyone else about what's going on with the disappearances. They get news from every corner of the desert- "

"Hey!" a voice suddenly shouted, and Lucy snapped her attention away from Wendy. She groaned when she saw Happy ignoring the furious glare of a man in white cloth swathed over his body in favor of hopping onto a series of creates that had been piled near a tent a dozen or so feet away. They crashed to the ground. Happy threw Lucy a pointed look and she hastily dove for the damn cat, hissing how she was going to skin him alive for creating issues.

"Sorry," she muttered, firmly grasping Happy in her arms even when he squirmed. "He's not normally this _ridiculously stupid_," she glared at Happy, and then focused on the man who'd caught him, "and I apologize for it. He's my partner's familiar."

"A familiar," said the man with interest as Wendy hurried over, knowing better than to leave Lucy alone for too long. If Natsu found out, he'd be anything but pleased. His gaze rested briefly on the bare upper arms Wendy supported, locking on the Fairy Tail cuff wrapped around one of her arms. "You're from the Fairy Tail guild, right?" Excitement crept through his voice.

"Yes?" said Wendy uncertainly.

"Does that mean the job request our chief sent out was accepted?" He looked hopeful. "We've been unable to move from this place for months now. We couldn't migrate with the other tribes because we couldn't cross the cursed area."

Lucy relaxed. So the nomadic tribe had submitted the job… "Cursed area?" she questioned, and the man made a so-so motion with his hand.

"We're not sure if it's truly cursed. I'll take you to our chief, he can explain." He gestured for them to follow and Lucy and Wendy looked helplessly at one another before agreeing. They followed the man through his tribe's encampment, neither too excited at the attention that was focused on them the further in they went. Natsu was paying attention, Lucy noticed, wary of whatever was creating such discomfort. Lucy silently reassured him, trying to soothe him without entirely sure of how she was doing it.

People whispered as they crossed their paths, and Lucy was fairly interested before long in what she was seeing. In two thousand years, there was very little that was known about such groups. They were known to have existed, but the secretive groups that had been the ancestors of many small towns and even a city famous for its beauty in the middle of the desert, were fascinating. All that had been known was that they traveled constantly and never left the desert if they could avoid it. They had specially made clothes for the summer's devastating heat and the winter's icy chill, but the manner in which they'd been made had vanished throughout the centuries.

Now, however, Lucy could feel the energy that thrummed among them. _Magic._ These clothes were enforced with magic – everything was here. Lucy wondered what they were – if they were mythics, or humans possessing the ability to manipulate magic. It was _fascinating_.

"Wait here," he said, waving for them to do so before ducking into a large tent, calling for someone.

Wendy smiled at Lucy, who shifted Happy uncomfortably in her arms and muttered that he needed to stop eating as much as he did, because _damn it_, that cat was shockingly heavy. "At least we don't need to ask around."

"That's true. I think when we're done with this and gathered what we can, maybe we can track down Natsu?" Lucy suggested. "I don't know how long it takes to handle hauntings, but…"

"It depends," said Wendy honestly. "It gets harder the more violent they are. If it's a spirit, then it should be fine, and they'll help him help them, but ghosts and the more malicious creatures created through violence are harder to deal with and usually take a few weeks because you have to do research and figure out where their bodies are." She made a face. "I don't take hauntings unless its confirmed ahead of time that they're just spirits. Most of us don't, actually. Bickslow, but he doesn't count."

Lucy thought back, curious. She'd met Bickslow once. He was a member of Laxus's team, and had intimidated her simply because while he'd been friendly enough, he was strange and liked to play pranks that were borderline cruel. "What kind of mythic is he?"

"We're not entirely sure," Wendy admitted with a grimace. "I don't think even Makarov knows. Laxus might, but…" She shrugged. "I thought he was a ghost possessing a body when I first met him. But he has a pulse. It's weird."

"I'd say," Lucy said and then focused when the man reappeared, waving for them to enter. She ducked in without hesitation, shifting Happy again. She glanced around as the cheerful Wendy slid in behind her. The tent was decorated surprisingly plushy, with expensive cushions and rugs thrown everywhere. A middle-aged man was seated comfortably among a plush chair with a strangely flustered woman beside him, and Lucy stiffened when shock flashed over his features and he rocked forward upon seeing her.

"Leave us," he ordered the man who'd brought them there.

The man ducked back out without hesitation, leaving just the four of them and the familiars. Lucy winced when she felt Aquarius's key searing at her warningly, although she couldn't say she understood entirely. She certainly didn't miss how the woman present let her gaze dart briefly to the golden key.

There was a lot, Lucy realized, suspicious at the sight of the ram-like horns curling from her head and a strange symbol carved into a golden coin that hung from one of those horns, going on here. Wendy had stilled, too, her nostrils flaring delicately as she stared at the pink-haired woman.

"You," said the man Lucy assumed to be the chief. "Do you possess the surname Heartfilia, girl?"

Lucy glanced at Wendy, who glanced at her in turn. Wendy blinked. She'd follow whatever Lucy decided on this matter. "No," Lucy said finally, deciding that she didn't need this man knowing. "No, I'm not a Heartfilia, although I've been told by some in Fairy Tail that I resemble the last queen."

There was a knowing glint in the woman's eyes even as the man sunk back, disappointed. _I see you_, the woman seemed to say. _I see you, and I know the truth. _But she said nothing as the man waved her off upon her touching his shoulder in concern. "I am the tribe's chief," he informed the two girls before him, "and I am pleased to hear that someone has come to relieve us of the troublesome problem so that we may join our fellow tribes in their migrations across the desert within the month regardless of who you are."

Lucy settled a little, relieved he wasn't going to try and pry at her, try and force the truth upon her. Smiling faintly, Lucy rested a hand on Wendy's shoulder and said, "Please, tell us what's going on here so that we may help."

"For months now," said the chief, "we've had a problem with our members going missing within a certain part of the desert that we have to cross. We've no idea what it is. We sense no magic coming from it, so it cannot possibly be a mythic. It makes no sense, and we are wary to try and cross the desert with such a danger." He ran a hand through his short, dark hair, frowning. "Please help us. We are a nomadic people, and violence has arisen within our family because of our stasis – and our fear."

Wendy smiled warmly. "We'll do our best to help you," she promised, extending her hand. A soft breeze kissed their faces, tussling hair wildly and giving her a near majestic appearance. "We are Fairy Tail members after all, and Fairy Tail helps those who need it. If we cannot, we will send word back to our guild and while we continue west, they will send someone who will try again and again until they succeed."

"Thank you," said the man, bowing his head. Lucy couldn't help but think Wendy looked much older than she appeared as she lowered her hand. "Please, take Aries," he gestured to the woman at his side, "so that she can guide you to the place. It is a mere half-day's travel on horse from here."

"We have another job in town," said Lucy kindly, "and another member of our guild we need to meet up with is currently looking into it, but I expect we'll be able to leave sometime tomorrow. If you'd like to leave early, you're more than welcome to join us for the night. We have rooms anyways." Not, but she wanted to talk with Aries.

"It would be an honor, ma'am," said Aries in a soft voice, bowing her head gratefully. "I'll see to it that they're taken to the area, sir," she added to the chief.

"Good." He nodded, and then waved them off in clear dismissal, looking troubled by something. Lucy didn't hesitate; she swept out of the tent with Wendy a step behind, frowning. Aries hesitated only a moment before tripping after them. As they ducked out, pushing the flap of the tent aside, Wendy caught her wrist.

"Lucy," she breathed, "she smells like Miss Aquarius."

Lucy nearly stopped then and there. _Celestial spirit_. Of course. That explained so much.

Out of all of the places, this was not where she'd expected to come across one. She'd expected another special, beautiful location, like with Aquarius, or another holder of a key, even. "Thank you for letting me know," Lucy breathed. "I'll deal with it when we're out of this tribe's camp." They made her a little nervous, and she wanted to get away from that chief who'd recognized her face before she started spouting words about celestial spirits.

Lucy led the way through the town as Wendy fell into step beside Aries, chattering about anything and everything. Aries flushed, but looked pleased with the conversation and timidly replied, explaining something or another that Lucy paid no attention to.

_Come on._ She'd found Natsu before, through that bond they shared. Her scars throbbed just thinking about it, though it hadn't happened in a while. Aquarius's key seared at her again. Lucy ignored her, stopping in an alleyway and spinning in a slow circle and closing her eyes. _Where is he?_ She could find him. Like she had at Aquarius's lake, with Gray…he was nearby, she knew. She'd been following hints-

"Miss Lucy!" Aries suddenly gasped, and Wendy gave a snarled trill, lurching forward. Happy hissed loudly, claws raking over her arm and drawing blood. Lucy snapped her eyes open, spinning around when she realized they were looking behind her.

A shrill cry left her when she realized that there was a face pressed to the window near her head. Wendy shoved her away from the window as an arm suddenly darted out, just barely snagging at strands of blue hair that fell. Lucy stared in horror at the sight of the face. It reminded her of the spirit from Aquarius's lake, although not nearly as deformed. It was grinning maliciously at them, its half-rotten teeth bared as it stepped away from the window. It was near skeletal.

Lucy trembled, once again shocked. Just when she thought there was nothing more that could scare the hell out of her in this world – more so than she'd already been scared – something new had to happen.

"I think," she said faintly, "we found the haunted house, Wendy."

"The hell is – oh, hey, Luce."

Lucy looked up and found Natsu sticking his head out of a window likely attached to an attic of sorts. He beamed childishly down at them, gaze brushing curiously over Aries. Shock flooded Lucy, but he kept it hidden and instead said, "What're you doing down there? Or here already? Weren't you asking around about the missing people?"

"Yes, and we found the ones who sent the request. Aries is going to help us," said Lucy, gesturing to Aries. She furrowed her brow, shuddering when the ghost suddenly reappeared, one story higher and just beneath Natsu. She could see it staring at the ceiling, judging how to get at the one above it. Nervous, Lucy asked, "Can I ask why you're up there instead of down where the ghost is currently watching you?"

"Come on, Luce," said Natsu without a lick of concern, simply bursting into flame rather than looking for it. The ghost seemed to grow angrier, returning back to the first story window they'd seen it in. Natsu smirked down at them, resting his elbows on the window-sill and letting the fire fade. "You know people hide bodies in attics, right?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust, horrified, and he grinned broadly before pointing at Aries. "So did you do her test already or do we still gotta do it?"

Aries puffed her cheeks up, looking almost insulted and not at all surprised that they knew what she was. "I decide when to give my test," she seethed, and then grimaced. "Sorry!" she added shyly when Lucy blinked at her in surprise. "We do not care much for his kind, or hers, for that matter." She nodded in Wendy's direction. Wendy looked confused, muttering that they were the same kind of mythic.

Lucy winced. Poor Wendy. She had no idea just whose company she kept.

"Natsu," Wendy suddenly trilled in warning, and Lucy gaped when the ghost appeared behind him, a knife held ready to stab into his body. Natsu merely propped his chin on his hand and let flames curl around him again.

"Don't worry," he said as if it was supposed to reassure them when the ghost vanished again. "This one was on its way to turning into a shadow person, so its weak to light. It's been doing this since I got here. Gimme a little bit longer and I'll be done and then we can chat." Without waiting, he ducked back inside, and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You knew I was a celestial spirit?" said Aries suddenly.

"You smell like Miss Aquarius." Wendy smiled warmly at her. "And your magic is different than anyone else's I've felt."

"The symbol," Lucy said, gesturing to her horn, "gives it away, too. And I just…feel it. I wonder if it's like what Wendy says, although I can't feel magic like others can. And there's the matter of Aquarius. Her key is –"

Natsu's loud bark of laughter suddenly cut through the air and then there was a blast of heat. A moment later, he was half-clambering out the window. Lucy squawked as he threw himself from the third story of a building and neatly landed beside her, not at all bothered by what he'd done. He was in a good mood, Lucy thought as he took Happy from her.

"So," he said, focusing on Aries with sharp eyes. "What's up with the missing people? Celestial spirits see everything, right? So tell us."

"Forgive me, but I cannot," said Aries, bowing to them with a grimace. "For it's a part of my test. I thought, perhaps, missing people would attract your attention…they are unharmed, of course. Would you prefer to wait until morning still, Miss Lucy?"

Lucy looked at Natsu. "It's half-a-day's ride," she said when he quirked his brow in question.

"Yeah, we'll do it in the morning since you're constantly stalked," he told her, and ran a hand through his pink hair. "So, where's the inn? Is the sheep-lady staying with us?" Aries bristled, snapping at him to watch it before hastily apologizing to him and confusing him further in the process.

Lucy just shook her head and waved for them to follow her.

* * *

Fingers tapping anxiously along his thigh, he waited for the scrying pool to reflect the image he sought back to him. His dark eyes were troubled as he remembered the girl who'd so closely resembled Layla Heartfilia standing before him – thought, perhaps, that he should have stopped her from leaving with the celestial spirit he'd been ordered to keep until she perhaps came looking.

But he'd not missed the look on the young dragon's face and not even his entire tribe could stand up against a dragon, regardless of age. Not to mention that there had been the other guild member who'd been mentioned. Another dragon, he thought, from the powerful magic that twisted the air of the nearby town.

A voice suddenly brushed his ears. _"What do you want?"_

A wicked grin crossed his features. "To bring you good news, Master." The man in the scrying pool's reflection glared, waiting impatiently. "The rumors were correct, and the trap worked perfectly. There truly is a Heartfilia that remains alive, and she came in search of the celestial spirit staying with my tribe."

_"Good work."_ His master grinned, looking pleased. "_Thank you for informing me. I will begin preparations to head west immediately. Can you keep her in the area?"_

"No, sir," he admitted. "Forgive me, but she's accompanied by a dragon. There is no one here that would be capable of dealing with such mythics."

_"I see…thank you for your honesty. Can you track her?"_

"She's practically covered in ethernanos, Master, I'm positive that I could send one of my shades to keep track of them from a distance and send a signal when you are near the area. The dragon with her mentioned they would be continuing west after they are finished here."

_"That will suffice. Continue the good work, and perhaps we'll succeed in our venture for our lord - and against the dragons." _

The reflection disappeared, and he grinned to himself, remembering all of the pain and the agony the dragons had brought down upon him when they'd demolished all of those he'd loved eighteen years prior.

Soon, that pain would be reflected upon them in turn.

There was nothing he desired more.

* * *

_Dramatic ending to the chapter! And Aries! I LOVE how her test turned out. She, Gemini, and Aquarius are my favorite, I think. Thus far anyways. I can't wait to write Loke's, too._

_And I'm so glad to hear how many of you loved the night hag! It made me seriously happy. _

_Blood and Angst Lover, regarding updates...nope! It's currently once a week on Mondays! I'm trying to get to a point where I can go back to twice a week, but I'm not sure I will. _

_Lissuin, regarding the bond...somewhat both! It's growing stronger as they both accept it and take advantage of it while simultaneously are both learning further about it (such as Lucy learning how to track Natsu via the bond). Though Natsu does know more about how to track her. It also has to do with Lucy becoming acclimated to magic if that makes sense._

_Thanks to reviewers __(stranger1999, nkukurichan, Guest #1, Meow Orbit, FairyTailxFanGirl, Lodemai04, Perfect Memories, Forbidden-Hanyou, LePengwen, lu, CodenameMise, Blood and Angst Lover, AnimusLunari777, Bugseey, Inky-Paws, Dragon Lord Draco, Lissuin, PinkFireandGoldenStars, and Lovetoreadff!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	40. Chapter 37

"So let me get this straight," Natsu drawled later that evening. The group of four were seated in a circle on the floor of the one room that Lucy and Wendy had booked for the night, Happy and Charle curled up against their respective dragons. His sharp onyx eyes rested intensely on Aries. "You created an issue so that we'd be drawn to the area?"

"I wasn't sure if the proper person would answer the call," she admitted. "Aquarius gave you a clue for one of us in the deserts to the west, however, and since I am here as well, I thought it would be my best chance. I trapped the tribe here to ensure that it wouldn't make tracking me harder." She flushed, twisting her fingers in her lap. Her pale legs had been curled beneath her, and she shifted them as she glanced to Lucy beneath her eyelashes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what else to do, and I wanted to get away from that tribe."

"It's alright," said Lucy kindly, smiling gently. She touched Aquarius's key fondly, and then said, "You said the disappearing people had to do with your test? What aspect of humanity do you represent?"

"Fear." Aries lifted her chin a little, proud of that. "I represent the true depths of fear that lies within humanity. My test isn't as hard as we suspect Pisces was for you. I don't like forcing people to endure pain like that."

"Thank the heavens above for that." Lucy pushed her golden hair from her face, though she got the feeling that Aries's test was going to be even worse for them. She looked at Wendy when she suddenly spoke, paying attention to what Natsu and Lucy were missing.

"Why do you want away from the tribe, Aries?" Wendy asked.

Natsu stilled when Aries stiffened, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Finally, Aries bit her lip and said, "The village chief…he holds darkness in his heart, and something powerful blocks the tribe's movements from the views of the stars. It's rare, that kind of magic, and incredibly dangerous. Even you couldn't stop us from witnessing your actions," she said to Natsu. "The only one who could ever do so was Zeref, but he is long dead. I have been trying to report on the situation, but there's nothing to report. I would very much like to form a contract with you and leave this place if you pass my test, Miss Lucy."

"We'd be honored to have you with us," Lucy told her, heart swelling with warm excitement at the prospect. "And I don't know a lot about how magic works in this world, so I don't have any idea what could be happening there. Natsu, do you know?"

Natsu cocked his head, running a hand over Happy's spine. Happy purred and leaned into the touch, and Natsu looked down at his companion before saying, "It's possible that they got a hold of one of Zeref's spells. Igneel and I managed to find most of the books he kept on the spells he used, but I know there will always be some that we missed. We've collected them where we find them, but he purposefully kept them in different locations to protect them from what we've been doing."

Aries looked incredibly hopeful as she focused on him. "Could you break the spell if that were the case?"

"I thought you guys knew everything about me," said Natsu drily. "Hell no. I'm strong, but Zeref was technically the one who made me into what I am." So, so careful, the way he danced among his word choice with Wendy sitting there. Still, she furrowed her brow, and Natsu worried that before long, she'd be aware of what he was, too. That didn't bode well. So much for his secret being kept for the next two thousand years. "He was one step above me. Always will be, even with his death."

"So here's what we should do," said Lucy placatingly. "Wendy, do you think we could find a lacrima in here and send word to Fairy Tail? Perhaps Makarov knows of something we don't? Or someone else in the guild."

"There's no lacrima here," Wendy admitted, "and there's no scrying pool-"

"I can make one," said Natsu immediately, and Wendy blinked in shock. "Don't worry about it, just see if you can get me something full of water. Even if it's just a dinner bowl."

Wendy, still confused on how such a thing was possible, hopped to her feet, darting for the door. She slipped out, Charle on her heels. The door clicked shut behind her.

"After we're done getting word to Fairy Tail," Lucy continued, "we'll head to bed. Tomorrow, we'll head out to do Aries test, and then after that, we'll check back in with Fairy Tail, see if anyone has an answer. If not, we'll continue west to find the next celestial spirit."

Aries fidgeted a little. "Even if nothing comes of it," she said, looking down, "thank you for your assistance. The Spirit King is grateful for it and says that should you succeed in convincing Leo to support you, he'll grant you a gift."

Natsu let out a low whistle before saying, "That doesn't happen very often. That old man could care less about the people in this realm."

Aries sent him a sharp look and retorted, "He cares! It is not our place to interfere with the world until we are summoned to, Demon King." She huffed once and then winced. "Sorry."

"You apologize too much," he muttered in turn, shooting her a glare. He turned his attention entirely on Lucy when she groaned and rolled her eyes, and then on Wendy when Wendy came in a few minutes later with a massive bowl of water in her arms. He shot to his feet to help her when she staggered beneath its weight. "This is the best they could do? A fruit bowl?"

Wendy shrugged, murmuring her gratitude when he took the heavy bowl of water from her. "Not a lot of people like us come through, so the village isn't set up for communications outside of it. I suggested that they fix that. If there's an emergency, no one would be able to help them."

Fascinated that she'd finally get to see a scrying pool in action, Lucy scooted forward on her knees when Natsu placed the bowl in the center of their circle. Wendy gracefully sank down in her place beside Natsu and Aries, pulling Charle into her lap. Aries didn't move, merely watching as Natsu rested his fingers in the water and muttered something under his breath.

Lucy listened to the words with interest. They weren't the language they spoke, nor did she think they were anything that Wendy recognized, because she suddenly stared at him openly, confused. Whatever it was that he was speaking, the water suddenly rippled, shifting. An image formed, and it took a few moments for Lucy to realize she was looking at a high-arching stone ceiling.

"Huh," said Natsu. He cocked his head. "Didn't expect to be connected to him. Guess he still is _technically _Fairy Tail."

"Who?" Lucy didn't recognize the building. That wasn't anywhere in the guildhall that she'd seen. She'd never seen anywhere like that, actually. "Who did it connect with?"

Her answer came in the form of a half-hidden but startled face materializing in the pool. _"Natsu," _Jellal said in surprise. The cloth around his eyes had changed since Lucy had last seen him, and his blue hair seemed mussed. _"You rarely seek assistance, let alone mine. Is everything alright?"_

"Fine," said Natsu with a grunt. "We're huntin' celestial spirits. We ran into one who says one of Zeref's spells is being used to hide a tribe of nomads that are camped beside the town we're in. Can you do anything about it?"

_"I suppose I can look into it. I'm not a god, however. You'd be better off asking Makarov or Gildarts for help on this matter."_ He shifted his attention elsewhere after a moment. _"You hunt the celestial spirits? May I question why?"_

Lucy smiled wryly as she pushed her way closer, so her face hovered over the water like Natsu's. "Natsu's got some smudged memories of what happened eighteen years ago, and we need their support to get to Leo, who can help since Igneel's not an option for him. Also, I think they'll be able to help with what happens in the future regarding the Eclipse Gate and Crocus."

_"Hello, Lucy. I'm happy to see that you're continuing to do well despite the change in times," _Jellal murmured. _"Be careful, regardless of whether the celestial spirits are friendly to you or not. If you were to come across one who's unintentionally managed to get into the hands of someone who shouldn't hold a contract with one, you will run into serious trouble. Should the stars wish, they could likely overpower just about anyone."_

"As far as we know," said Aries softly, "none of us have done so. We are all very careful about where we place ourselves as Keepers. We tend to isolate ourselves – like Aquarius did."

_"Who's that?"_

"Aries," said Natsu, glancing at the spirit. "One of the celestial spirits. Wendy's here, too."

"Hello!" called Wendy in amusement. She suddenly perked up. "Is Erza there?"

Natsu snorted smoke at the younger dragon, who summoned a breeze that slapped him in the face in turn. "This isn't a social call, Wendy, this is serious –" He cut off hastily when a familiar scarlet-haired head materialized beside Jellal's, dark eyes shining with amusement at the look of panic that appeared on Natsu's face.

_"Greetings, everyone," _said Erza with a hint of a smirk. _"I'll begin the research regarding that spell immediately. I'll send word to the Keepers and Guardians of the Archives and Eclipse Gate as well. I doubt Sting, Rogue, or Yukino will know anything about the matter, but Levy and Gajeel may be able to find something in the Archives. I'm sure there are a few books or scrolls regarding what can be done. Mavis was very skilled when it came to neutralizing black magic, I've heard."_

"She was," said Natsu, remembering the goddess with a fond look on his face. He'd liked Mavis, had even considered following in his big brother's footsteps so he could become a follower of hers as well when he'd met her that first time. But that dream had gone out the window when it had been pointed out that he couldn't hold still for an instant, and furthermore when Zeref had turned on him and changed him to the very core.

_"In any case, we'll look into it," _Jellal vowed. _"Be careful in your travels. And consider heading north, if you have the time. Not only would company be welcomed,"_ he gestured to the space behind them, _"but there's something we could use your help with. Something's begun to stalk the mountains and we worry about the groups of people that live among them. Erza's been unsuccessful in tracking it, and we think you may be able to help since dragons are notorious for their ability to track scents."_

Natsu and Wendy exchanged surprised looks. "Sure," said Natsu. "After we're done in the desert, we'll head up to your area. Might have to get the popsicle here through a Portal and bring him with us though."

"Gray? Why do we need to grab Gray?" Lucy demanded.

He flashed her a wicked grin. "If you thought the mountains near Crocus were bad," he snickered, "they've got nothing on the mountains Jellal and Erza live in. The snow never melts there and the cold's way worse."

Lucy looked at him in horror. "No," she breathed. "We just started warming up again. Please don't make me go there."

Erza laughed and reassured, _"You'll be able to enter our home when you arrive, just make sure you keep an eye out for the dire wolves. You know how they get when you show up, Natsu. Ensure that all of your emblems are able to be seen."_

"_Dire wolves_?" Lucy squeaked, horror rising.

"They don't have a dragon as a Guardian," pointed out Wendy with a giggle, "so they had to resort to making a deal with the dire wolves that called the area home first. We'll tell you all about the area while we're on the way to the spot where people are going missing tomorrow morning, Lucy."

Lucy grumbled. "I should just send you two and go back to Magnolia when we're done with the celestial spirits."

Jellal chuckled and then reassured, _"They make it sound worse than it is, Lucy. It's quite comfortable, actually, living in this area. You get used to the cold. Please, send word when you're ready to arrive and we'll prepare. In the meantime, we'll look into the spell being used. Good luck."_

His image vanished and Natsu rocked back, cocking his head. "Can't believe Erza couldn't deal with something…she's really good at tracking stuff like that, being a valkyrie and all…oh, well. We'll figure it out when we get there. You need to sleep," he added to Lucy, who puffed up in annoyance at the fact that it was only directed at her. "What? You sleep more than any of us do."

"Humans like their sleep," she grumbled. "You don't need to make it sound bad…" But still, her partner was right. She needed the rest so that she'd be ready for whatever test Aries gave them the next day. She eyed the bed and then the hard, unforgiving floor. "We really should have gone for two beds," she muttered. "I know you don't mind the floor, Natsu, but Aries, I don't want you to spend the night uncomfortable, or Wendy…"

"I can fix that," Aries said immediately, rising to her feet. Lucy scrambled up, too, along with the two dragons. Shyly, she offered, "I'd be more than willing to form a contract here and now so that I may return to my realm. You'll need to summon me tomorrow, but Aquarius says you've summoned her enough to strengthen your abilities to the point that you should be capable of keeping me in this realm for some time."

"Are you sure? We've not passed your test, and I don't want to do anything to miss out on your support. Your opinion is important to Natsu and I," Lucy said slowly, and the spirit laughed softly.

"Haven't you been told, Miss Lucy? You don't have to pass our exams to be granted a contract, and should you fail my exam, so long as you try your hardest, I may or may not still give you my support. We choose to give our support based on who you are, not whether you pass our tests. We only gift you such exams as so that we are prepared should Leo change his mind." Aries smiled warmly. "We can look at the details later. Thank you for coming. I hope that I can be of help, even if you are unable to pass my test tomorrow." Without another word, she turned into nothing but a brilliant golden light. Lucy snagged the golden key left behind before it struck the ground.

Aries words left their mark just a moment before she'd vanished. "Wait," she breathed. "What? The tests – what did she mean?"

Natsu's discomfort twisted through her and she whirled on him immediately. "You," she said sharply. "You know what she meant, don't you? Back when Libra brought it up, asking if I knew what I was being tested for – what _we _were being tested for – you knew something."

Natsu grimaced. "I don't know what you're talking about," he protested, thinking of Aquarius's wrath. He didn't think she wanted Lucy to know just yet.

"Liar," she accused.

He considered hiding it, as he knew she hid something from him. Every time the destruction of Crocus came up, he felt that twist in his gut that told him she was hiding something from him. But he figured it would come out eventually. He didn't push, or pry, or _anything_, because he got the feeling that whatever it was hurt her and he didn't want to deal with the consequences of that. But…

He found he didn't like hiding what Aquarius had mentioned to him from her. She was so blatantly honest to him about everything else…

And she trusted him. So much more than anyone ever had outside of Happy. It would break him, he thought, to lose that kind of trust.

So he admitted, wincing, "They want you to be Keeper." Lucy jolted, caught off guard. Wendy, wisely, kept silent, and edged back until her back rested against the wall so she could watch the commotion around her without interfering.

"They want you to be Keeper of Celestial Spirits," repeated Natsu, running a hand through his pink hair. The dim candlelight within the room reflected off of his golden arm bands. "Aquarius said so when you were in the whirlpool. They hope that Leo changes his mind eventually and if he does, they're testing you so that it can happen the second he does."

Lucy sputtered, horrified. "They didn't ask if I _wanted_ to be Keeper!" she cried, throwing her arms up in the air. "Natsu, I don't even know for sure if I'm going to be able to stay in this time after we're finished protecting the future! What if I'm dragged back whether I like it or not? Where does that leave the spirits, or you, or me?" She'd told him that she wanted to stay. And she _did_. But she'd not expected to come here in the first place, so what if she was dragged back unexpectedly?

More importantly, _why did she keep getting assigned with such important tasks?_ First the connection to Natsu, then the Lost Star, and now this! Furious, Lucy whirled away, seething. Muttering to herself, she went to go and find something to wear to bed instead of responding, and Natsu exchanged a wide-eyed look with Wendy, who crept over to her own things and darted for the small restroom.

He might have been the Demon King, one of the most powerful and feared creatures in all of history, but even he knew better than to go up against a furious Lucy Heartfilia.

_Chicken,_ he wanted to accuse Wendy as.

"Lucy," Natsu said slowly, hands held up in surrender in case she exploded on him. He could feel the wrath simmering in his veins in a way that it never had before, and he really, _really_ didn't like it. He briefly wondered if it was how Lucy felt when he was constantly angry like this, because he knew it was a constant in their everyday life. Mentally, he vowed to cut it out. "S'not completely bad, right? I mean, you told me you liked learning about the Keepers and stuff, and it's not like you'd be alone with it. I'd be Guardian, we'd do it together-"

"That's not the point!" Lucy said shrilly. "That's _not_ the point, Natsu!" She glared furiously at the key in her hand and then angrily shoved it onto the ring at her hip. "I wanted their help, and I promised Aquarius equality, but _this_…I don't want to be a Keeper! Liking learning about them is completely different than having that responsibility on your shoulders, and I can't even defend myself! I can't even guarantee that if everything went through and for some strange reason and miracle, Leo did let it happen, that I'd be able to put them first like Aquarius mentioned." Angry tears had boiled over and a sob ripped from her throat.

"Nobody _asked_ me!" she snapped. "_That's_ what bothers me! I asked for help saving the future, for help with your memories, _not _to become Keeper! There's a huge damn difference between making contracts with the celestial spirits and becoming a Keeper, Natsu!" She shoved a hand so roughly through her hair that it yanked at her scalp. Natsu felt the tug and winced. "I didn't ask to come here, I didn't ask to get Marks, I didn't ask to be hunted by fifty thousand creatures, I didn't ask to be some Lost Star.

"Don't get me wrong," Lucy said hastily when Natsu swelled up like an angry cat, furious that she had said as much about his Marks like he was at fault. "You're my friend, and I like having you around, but do you know what it's like to turn around and realize that the scars that have bothered you for years are because of something out of your control?

"Just once. Just _once_, I want to be asked about something important before it starts happening."

Finished with her outburst, Lucy heaved for air, her hands trembling. Natsu opened his mouth to ask if she was done, and then faltered. That would likely either set her off on another rant or make her cry, he thought, feeling the tight tension resting within her. He wasn't used to this – wasn't used to dealing with such violent emotions that humans housed.

He was even more confused when he found himself saying, "I'm sorry."

He didn't know why he said it. Didn't know what apologizing would get him.

Didn't know why he continued.

"I didn't think about it," he admitted. "I just…figured we'd deal with it later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Lucy shoved the heel of her hand against her eyes, angrily wiping away the tears that were still falling. She sniffled once, angrier when they only fell heavier. Her misery and fear and anger twisted within his gut painfully and he found himself saying anxiously, heart missing a beat at the sight of the tears, "Don't cry. I'm sorry."

Confusion flickered over her face before she gave a faint laugh. The anger dissolved into tired amusement as she mumbled, "Why do you keep apologizing? It's not your fault." She wiped at her eyes again. Lucy took a shaken breath, trying to steady herself, but failed. Shaking her head, she mumbled, "I'm just…I'm going to go bed."

"Lucy," he tried again, not liking this one bit.

He remembered thinking once that she seemed like someone who should have always been smiling and happy, glowing like the sun. She seemed more like the darkest of rainy days now, and it made him worried.

He wanted to snort at himself when she just waved him off and went to get some clothes to change into. What would Igneel think, he wondered, of the fact that END was suddenly so worried about another living creature?

Lucy left him to anxiously watch her, unsure of what to do, and was sweeping towards the restroom when a wide-eyed Wendy ducked out, dressed comfortably for bed. She winced. "Sorry, Wendy," she began, but Wendy was staring at Natsu with fascination. "Wendy?"

"I've known you for centuries," Wendy said softly, "and that's the second time you've apologized in that entire time, Natsu. It's good. A nice change, I think."

He merely grumbled, flustered, and Lucy briefly wondered what Natsu must have been like before she'd arrived and shaken things up.

* * *

_Fun chapter! Next one we head out to the test! :D And look, some Jellal and Erza! Another fun little fact...we're ten chapters away from the end of Part II. ;) _

_Nalunom, I legitimately never considered that as an option but now I really wish I had. _

_Guest #1, thank you so much. ;-; I literally wanted to cry at your review. I have considered writing a book, by the way, and I've actually tried, but I always fall through for some reason. It's harder getting to know your own characters than other people's, I think and that's part of the reason._

_Lissuin, regarding dates...she's been in the past around 8 to 10 months now! Also, regarding Bickslow, I haven't made a decision yet. We may never know._

_On another note...I go back to school in less than a week! Hopefully I'll have an update on time next week, but we'll see. I don't see why I won't, as I'll have a few hours in the morning before I go to my storage unit, but. Just a warning._

_Thanks to reviewers __(nkukurichan, Lodemai04, LePengwen, stranger1999, NaluNom, Guest #1, Perfect Memories, Clairessa88, Blood and Angst Lover, FairyTailxFanGirl, Lovetoreadff, nationalcarmen, PinkFireandGoldenStars, __Lissuin, The OkWriter, and KJacket!)__!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	41. Chapter 38

Though she was still annoyed, Lucy wasn't nearly as upset and angry the next morning as they just barely dipped into the desert to get to the place where people had supposedly gone missing. She rode alone upon Hypnos rather than Salutem, for once, and although she'd initially been unhappy about switching out, she admitted it was better. Thanatos and Hypnos had apparently come from the desert and seemed to thrive within the sands, loping through them with ease. After riding Salutem for so long, Hypnos's movements were strange, but she soon grew used to them.

Lucy urged Hypnos closer to Thanatos, and winced when her mount nipped at Natsu's knee. "Stop that," she hissed, yanking once on the reins and earning herself a glare. "How much farther?" she asked as they slowed into a walk. Before they'd left, they'd searched someone out – not from the tribe – and had them point out the location for them.

Natsu considered the map and then looked up. "Few more minutes," he said, eyeing the sky. They'd packed supplies for a night out, just to be safe. He hoped they didn't end up spending the night out in the sands, however. Alone, he wouldn't have minded, but the deserts were dangerous at night if one didn't know what to do or how to avoid that danger.

And Lucy was a magnet for just about anything with nasty intentions.

Lucy let out a large sigh. "Okay, thank you." She urged Hypnos forward into a swift trot, and Natsu sent Thanatos after her, Wendy settled comfortably behind him with Charle and Happy sharing a basket. Charle seemed annoyed when he glanced back, but Happy was on his best behavior, so it didn't appear to be too worrisome.

Natsu's gaze darted briefly to his blonde companion and he frowned. She'd apologized to he and Wendy that morning about her behavior the previous night, but had still seemed tired and upset about it. She'd not said anything, but it clearly bothered her, and Natsu eyed her as they reached the base of the steep valley that had been described to them with an oasis at the center.

"Oh, wow," said Wendy cheerfully. "Look at that! The water's so pretty!" She slid from Thanatos's back without hesitation, pausing only to get Charle. Natsu swung down after her and winced when Lucy did the same, making his knees sting with the force of which she hit the ground.

"Careful, Wendy!" called Lucy as she handed off Hypnos's reins to Natsu and followed after her, grabbing Happy. Natsu rolled his eyes at having been left to deal with their nippy mounts, but hastily tied them to the nearest tree, making sure they were secure before going after them.

It _was _nice, he thought as he joined them at the water's edge. Lucy looked reluctant to touch it after everything that had happened the last time they'd been near a nice place full of water. He squatted beside it and dipped his fingers in, purposefully heating it to see if anything nasty showed its teeth. His senses on sharp alert, he glanced around the area and then straightened, flicking water at them from his fingertips and earning squeals of protest. "It's safe."

"Good!" said Wendy and immediately dropped to her knees and plunged her fingers into the water. She beamed up at them as Charle settled beside her legs. Lucy giggled at he sight and knelt beside her to do the same, fascinated by how _soft_ the water seemed to be.

A shriek left her mouth a moment later when a pair of eyes seemed to open before her. Natsu bristled as she and Wendy hastily backed away when the water shifted and swirled, taking the form of a woman. Natsu smirked, merely folding his arms and shifting his weight.

He'd said it was safe, not that there wasn't anything else present.

As if sensing his thoughts, Lucy glared at him for a moment before focusing as the woman spoke, her crystalline eyes moving between them. "Who are you?"

"Members of the Fairy Tail guild," said Wendy, hastily showing her the cuff on her arm. The woman – a nymph, Natsu muttered into Lucy's ear – blinked, leaning over to look at it. She skimmed the emblem before turning to Natsu and Lucy, who showed her theirs as well.

"You're here about the missing humans?" said the nymph, tipping her head to the side. "It was mentioned to me when the tribe passed through. They said that they didn't know what was happening, but that they would be unable to join the other tribes in their migrations…"

"Yep," said Natsu. "That's what we're here for. We'll get it figured out."

"Good." The nymph looked pleased as she said this, rocking back. "I miss the company of the tribe. They would always leave some selected members to remain here, with me. They are a good people despite the black magic that hangs over them."

Lucy blinked. "Black magic?" she prompted, and the nymph studied her with interest before speaking.

"Yes. I cannot lock onto what it is in particular, but there is dangerous black magic that lives among them. They are a good people, as I said, and it worries me."

"We're looking into that, too," said Natsu seriously, frowning. Zeref's spells tended to be undetected by those they controlled…the wielder of it must have been terrible at written magic if they were being noticed by something like a nymph. "Thanks for telling us, though."

The nymph inclined her head and then pointed to the northwest. "If you leave my oasis in that direction, you will find it." She began to turn back into water, disappearing as she spoke. Her gaze softened. "Do not be lost yourselves, Fairy Tail." And then she was gone, leaving behind only the rippling pool.

Lucy furrowed her brow and then turned her gaze northwest. "That doesn't bode well for us…I guess I should probably summon Aries, right?" Natsu nodded and Wendy shifted until she was standing close to him, interested. She'd not yet seen a celestial spirit's test, Lucy mused as she reached for the key.

Lucy warned them as she lifted the key, "Training or not, I'm still nowhere near equipped to summon a spirit and stay awake like Yukino can. I'll likely pass out after we're done, maybe even before."

"We'll be here," said Natsu confidently, eyes on the golden key. "We're not goin' anywhere, Luce." For some reason, that made her chest swell with warmth, and he rubbed his own awkwardly, liking it just as he had every other time.

Lucy slashed the key through the air, summoning Aries to her as she did Aquarius. Aries appeared in a golden light, looking very different than what she had the night before yet similar at the same time, her body clad in incredibly soft-looking wool. She smiled sheepishly at Lucy and then said, "Hello, Miss Lucy." Lucy sputtered when she suddenly bowed her upper-half. "I want to apologize for upsetting you last night. It was not my intention – nor the rest of the celestial spirits' – to force you into becoming our Keeper. We assumed that you would be willing to take up the position as Layla's daughter and forgot in the meantime that you were lost to this time, no matter what kind of training you received under Miss Spetto."

Lucy flushed, squirming a little at the anxious way Aries peered up at her, waiting to see if she'd earned her forgiveness. She looked to Natsu for help, but he was incredibly unhelpful; instead of giving a proper response, he smirked and folded his arms, waiting to see what she said in turn. Finally, clearing her throat, Lucy said, "I guess you're forgiven? I'm not promising anything regarding being Keeper," she added hastily.2

"We understand," said Aries softly, straightening. "Miss Wendy, you'll remain here for the duration of the test. Were you to compromise what is trying to be done, it would result in failure on behalf of Miss Lucy."

"Okay," agreed Wendy, looking just fine with that. She wasn't entirely sure she'd have liked to participate from the description the other tests in any case. Lucy had told her about them and they didn't sound pleasant at all.

"Keep an eye on those two," said Natsu, ruffling her hair and nodding towards Hypnos and Thanatos. She snapped her jaws at him and he clicked his own once in response. Lucy watched the interaction with curiosity before focusing as Aries continued.

"I represent the true fears that rest within the souls of humanity," said Aries, placing a hand over her heart with a soft smile. "For without fear, you cannot have faith and trust. You cannot have the ability to appreciate safety and what comes with it. Without fear, you know not how to prevent loss, and pain, and so much more."

The hair on the back of Lucy's neck rose. Aries had said that her test wouldn't be nearly as bad as Aquarius's, or Libra's, or Pisces's, and Lucy found herself not believing that for a moment. She got the feeling that each and every test they did from here on out would be just as hard – in different ways. But she trusted Natsu and knew he'd be there with her every step of the way – whether she continued on the path to become a Keeper if Leo decided to change his mind or even if she just completed the tasks for no reason other than to prove herself in the eyes of those she was forming contracts with. The thought reassured her, and she settled down, curling her fingers into loose fists.

Aries gaze darted between she and Natsu. "I know your deepest fears," she said, and Lucy felt something in her chest plummet at the idea. _She_ wasn't even sure what she feared most in the world. "And I know them to be realistic.

"As the nymph said, go to the northwest," said Aries, gesturing that general direction. "And the test will begin. I will judge your actions and reactions, nothing more."

Lucy got the feeling that meant everything here, however, and inclined her head before turning to Natsu. "Shall we?" she said, gesturing towards the sands in that direction. He didn't bother to agree or deny her. He merely started forward, leaving Lucy to scramble after him.

As they walked, aware of Wendy anxiously watching after them and Aries judging every movement, Lucy found herself asking, "Do you know what you fear most, Natsu?"

Natsu snickered, shooting her a smirk. "I'm the Demon King, Lucy," he practically purred. "What do I have to fear?" He folded his clasped hands behind his head, studying the space before them. "I'm the one that people fear more than anything else. I've got nothing to be scared of."

"Everyone fears something," Lucy pointed out. "Even the strongest fear something." She thought back to what she knew about history, what she'd read in fictional books she'd read when she wasn't drowning herself in her research. "Even people like Zeref."

"Zeref wasn't scared of anything," denied Natsu immediately, thinking back on his brother. He couldn't remember Zeref ever expressing such an emotion; he'd only been cold and proud about his dark accomplishments. But Lucy shook her head.

"Everyone's scared of something." She repeated the phrase with a sharp look in his direction. "Even the likes of people like I've heard Zeref was, Natsu. People who relish in the pain of others…they fear the loss of that power, the loss of their ability to control those beneath them and the consequences of what will happen should they lose that." She looked ahead, biting the inside of her cheek until Natsu felt a spike of pain in his face. He immediately grumbled, rubbing the spot. "You might not know what it is, Natsu, but I guarantee there's something even the Demon King is frightened of."

Natsu thought that over for a few moments before shrugging. When she put it that way…possibly. But it didn't mean he did for sure. "Wonder what the test is going to be," he mused, scanning the area before him. When he didn't receive a response, he glanced back in the direction of Lucy – and then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Lucy?" he said, snapping around when he realized she wasn't there. She was nowhere in sight. A growl built in his chest as he immediately stepped back into the bond they shared. He could feel it. She was right there, but she wasn't, and it was anything but reassuring. "Lucy!" he tried again, letting that snarling growl escape.

When he turned again, he jolted. The world disappeared, too, and he found himself standing in darkness, as if he'd been transported into a starless night sky. "Damn it," he huffed. This was likely Aries's test, he supposed, but he found he was liking it even less than when he'd watched Lucy descend into a whirlpool. There was an odd panic in his chest partially from his partner herself – and partially from him, he realized, because he didn't _like_ this darkness.

This was a darkness he was all too familiar with – one he'd proudly escaped – and as a scream pierced his ears, he understood what Lucy had meant.

_"You might not know what it is, Natsu, but I guarantee there's something even the Demon King is frightened_ _of."_

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy called, wary of the darkness around her after the events of the Portal. She knew, in the back of her head, that this was safe. The celestial spirits, or at least Aries, more than likely, were in control here. No shadow person or other dark creature could get to her while she was within this blackness.

She was shocked complete and utter panic slammed through her on Natsu's behalf. She staggered, sinking too far back into those emotions, and was nearly swept away by the complex whirlwind that she was met by.

_Smoke and flames and screaming and terror and blood and bone, all so thick in the air that he could taste it on his tongue, just as he _had_ tasted it all those years ago-_

"Natsu," Lucy breathed, stumbling forward, but realized there was nothing she could do. She couldn't get to him from where she was, she knew immediately. She swallowed thickly, hating that she felt such shocking fear on his part. He was terrified despite everything he'd said, and it killed her that she wasn't beside him to help him through it. She wasn't entirely sure he would have even wanted there, but the ability to offer would have been nice.

Instead, she was alone. Entirely alone, the air around her so still that it made her uncomfortable.

It wasn't until the bond she shared with Natsu seemed to disappear, going silent, that her heart missed a beat in alarm. "Natsu!" she repeated, grasping at the air in front of her as if she could physically latch onto the bond that slowly trickled out of existence.

Once, she'd prayed for the day that bond would leave her in peace – a day that she'd not have an attachment to the creature of destruction that history so despised. Even if she'd be stuck in the past, at least she didn't have to be so irreversibly tied to the one who destroyed so much. She'd wanted nothing to do with the Demon King and the mess that would come with him in three years' time.

Now, she couldn't imagine anything as horrible as the emptiness she felt. Her head was quiet, no longer filled with Natsu's presence, and a sob built up in the back of her throat. _No, no, no! _She felt like she was suffocating, completely blinded by the fact that he wasn't there even while being out of sight.

Lucy shuddered, burying her face in her hands. How had she ever survived like this? Without that familiar warmth that was ever-present? And what scared her more was the fact that Lucy wasn't entirely sure she could survive it. She didn't know if she _wanted _to. It was like someone had taken a piece of her soul and shredded it piece by piece. She felt like she'd never be whole again. Her heart ached so much she wanted nothing more than to rip it out.

She cried and screamed into her hands for what seemed like hours, eventually collapsing into a ball onto the ground. She fisted her fingers in her long golden hair, waiting for the pain that throbbed in her chest to fade even as it refused to. It wasn't ever going to go away, she finally realized, which only made it so much _worse_.

She understood why Igneel had withdrawn, had been known for rampaging after the loss of Layla. She'd have rampaged, too, had she the strength to stand up and move her body.

Her eyes flew open in horror as she remembered the stone that had been inscribed to the Lost Star, as she remembered that the son of the Fire Dragon King had taken the time to carve such gentle words into that simple piece of stone before murdering thousands for an unknown reason, and she cried into her arms as she realized that it was undoubtedly her fault, undoubtedly such a loss that had sent him into such a desperate frenzy.

She wasn't sure what would come at the end of the Lost Years, but she was willing to guess that when it came to an end, she would no longer be there. It wasn't Natsu she had to stop, but herself – from something happening to her, or risk that level of devastation because Natsu _would_ be able to find the strength to stand up and move his body.

The crying slowed and then stopped as she stared at nothing, her cheek pressed into her arm, sweat and tears dampening her face. She was exhausted, from Aries's presence in the realm they lived within, and from crying and grieving. Why was she even grieving? She wondered about that. Natsu was _alive_, she knew it without a doubt.

_"I know your deepest fears, and I know them to be realistic," _Aries had said.

Never in a million years had Lucy pictured the loss of Natsu being her deepest fear. She supposed it made sense, even felt bad about it. She doubted the great and powerful Demon King would want such a clingy person attached to him, someone who broke down so easily at the thought of losing the bond he couldn't even remember carving into her flesh.

Bit by bit, Lucy forced herself to conquer her emotions. She pieced herself together, tears lining her eyes as she did so.

It hadn't happened yet.

It wouldn't.

She wouldn't _let_ such a thing happen to them. She refused to think it an option in the endless possibilities. And if it meant becoming Keeper of Celestial Spirits so that she could protect that fragile bond forged so deeply between them, then so be it. She'd become Keeper, just so she could stay with her friend – keep him from becoming a danger to the world and himself.

Lucy remembered the glimpse she'd gotten from him and knew immediately what END's biggest fear was; it was exactly what he hated being called, what he'd defended himself against since she'd first met him.

_Monster_.

He was terrified of becoming the monster history knew him to be – the monster he might have once been.

Swallowing thickly, Lucy forced herself to her feet. She wasn't sure where the words came from, but she said them with weak determination, her eyes flashing as she staggered, arms thrown out for balance. "I acknowledge it," she rasped to the darkness. "I acknowledge that I'm scared of losing the people I've come to care for – of losing Natsu. I'm scared of being alone."

For that had been what she was for so long: alone.

And she never wanted to be that way again.

It was what she feared most.

Lucy blinked through sore, red eyes as the darkness seemed to shatter around her, and just like that, Natsu's presence was flooding her again. She nearly cried out in relief at the feeling of that bond, living and thriving, that filled her with his terror, shoved him to the forefront of everything. Just as quickly, the darkness was gone and replaced with sand, and Lucy found herself staring up in surprise at the blue sky above her head.

"Hey, Luce," said a hoarse voice nearby, and she turned her head to find Natsu sitting up, his elbows propped on his knees and his eyes locked out somewhere in the distance. She furrowed her brow, reveling in the presence within her mind at the same time that she felt what was like an old injury. As if something had been pried open and left Natsu raw and tired – which worried her.

But he was there, and she wasn't alone. Without prompting, realizing that he likely wouldn't appreciate it but not caring all the same, Lucy suddenly shot upright and threw herself forward, slamming into him. He yelped, effectively distracted, and then stiffened in shock as she hugged him, pressing her face into his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

His hands flapped uselessly in the air. "Luce –" Natsu said uncertainly, not entirely positive on what he should do in response. Wendy was the only one who hugged him that he knew of, sometimes Asuka or even Romeo. Not full-grown adults.

She only tightened her grip, and he blinked when he realized she was trembling. Exhaustion already tugged at the edges of her mind, that layer of bleary film beginning to creep in, but she stubbornly clung to consciousness and breathed, "It was gone." He looked down at her golden head and huffed, still confused.

"What was gone?" he demanded, but that thin wall had closed in entirely and Lucy slumped against him, unconscious. Natsu blinked, gently nudging her back. His hands were shaking, he noted dully as he awkwardly pulled her onto his back and stood at the same time, and when he smacked his lips, he could still practically taste the blood he'd once relished in. He glanced over his shoulder to where the people who were undoubtedly the ones who'd gone missing were stilling, falling into slumber rather than the nightmares they'd likely been living.

He thought that despite her soft appearance, Aries might be the most frightening of all of the celestial spirits.

* * *

_Did I mention there was a hug in this chapter? ;) Aries test! What'd you think? I'm very happy that everyone liked Lucy's response to the Keeper business! I was worried about what people would think. _

_I made it back to school in one miraculous piece and just wanted to state there should be no interference with updates. :D_

_Blood and Angst Lover, regarding Natsu and Lucy's relationship...have no worries. There will be more Nalu. ;)_

_Thanks to reviewers (__itsxoi, stranger1999, Lodemai04, Blood and Angst Lover, LePengwen, 19vanelkc, KJacket, Guest #1, nkukurichan, PinkFireandGoldenStars,Lissuin, and xHallowedFangirlx) as well as those who favorites and follows!_


	42. Chapter 39

Wendy was dozing beneath the shade of a tree, Happy and Charle curled up on either side of her, when she heard the shifting of sand in her delicate ears. She blinked sleepily and then sat up straighter when she followed the sound with her eyes and found a flash of gold. "Natsu! Lucy!" she gasped, flying to her feet.

She ran to greet them, happy to have company again. Aries had vanished some time ago, informing Wendy to tell Natsu and Lucy that they had her support regarding the matter with Leo in addition to having passed her test. Wendy had never been one for being alone, and was pleased to see her guildmates again.

She slowed to a walk when she realized that neither looked too well. Natsu's face was grim and Lucy was unconscious, carried upon Natsu's back. She anxiously watched until Natsu stopped before her, blinking at her in surprise. "Are you okay?" she asked anxiously. "Is Lucy okay?"

"We're fine," he said, and Wendy winced at the hoarseness of his voice. It was as if he'd been screaming so hard he strained his vocal chords. She tentatively reached out with her magic to search for injuries as Grandeeney had taught her, but Natsu snapped his jaws. "Don't."

"Sorry," she said, a little hurt.

He let out a gust of air, smoke curling from his mouth. "S'fine," he muttered, starting forward again. Wendy walked beside him, their familiars trailing only a step behind. "Just…not been a good day and I don't want to be touched, flesh or magic. Take a look at Lucy though, would you? She passed out."

Wendy decided against asking what had happened. Something told her that she'd likely never find out what had gone down during Aries's exam, and she worried then about the fact that she'd agreed to accompany the pair on their travels to track the celestial spirits. She hoped she didn't have to participate, too, at any point.

As Natsu knelt, letting Wendy help him get Lucy off of his back, he said, "Aries?"

"She disappeared. She said to tell you that you had her support," said Wendy softly, resting her fingers over Lucy's temples. Natsu dropped into the sand beside them, watching intently as Wendy worked. "She's just exhausted from summoning Aries and whatever you did," said Wendy softly, pulling back. "I can't do anything for her, but she'll recover by morning."

"Good." Natsu ran a hand over his head, fingers twining in his pink hair. He swallowed thickly, remembering the relief Lucy had felt upon waking up from whatever hell Aries had put her through. He thoughtfully touched his shoulder, where she'd hidden her face against him, and admitted that the hug hadn't been too bad. He'd liked it, even. It had been pleasant.

What _hadn't_ been pleasant was waking up face-down in the sand with Lucy unconscious beside him, her agony and terror and so much more wracking through him. He didn't think he'd ever forget such emotions – ever forget the hopelessness over the fact that he'd been right there and entirely unable to help her. Hadn't thought himself capable of recognizing them. He didn't think he'd ever felt true fear before Aries, although he knew that to be untrue. He'd felt that fear – had seen it on the faces of others who shared his fear when he'd appeared before them.

He shoved those thoughts from his mind and shook his head. It wouldn't happen again. Never again. He'd protect Lucy, and in turn, he trusted that she'd help him keep that from happening.

Natsu paused as another thought struck him. Once upon a time, Igneel had been the one he trusted above all. Once, the Fire Dragon King had looked upon END as the ash-streaked battlefields resided before them and had decided to take him in as his own son. Before everything had gone so, so wrong between them.

And Natsu found that he wanted to have the ability he'd had for centuries, to turn and make sure he was doing things as everything but a demon would do. He wanted that support, wanted someone who had the experience that Igneel had and would gently point him in the right direction while continuously helping him heal from things that had been done so long ago yet still haunted his dreams when he slept.

Then again…Natsu supposed that such a thing is what Lucy had become. Lucy was always there when he turned to her for answers on morality, just as he was there for her when she was confused about the way the world worked. Natsu was startled to realize that just as she checked with him to ensure she wasn't breaking some unknown rule in the world, he often time checked with her about what she wanted or liked before doing something himself.

"Wendy," Natsu said suddenly, "did you ever meet Layla?"

"No," said Wendy. She studied him curiously. "Only a few did, though we all knew _of_ her. Igneel, Metalicana, Gajeel…you. That's it. Those are the only ones who met her. Grandeeney might have, but she's never mentioned it."

Natsu furrowed his brow. "Gajeel did?"

"Around the time she died, I think," Wendy confirmed, smiling faintly. She ran her fingers over Happy's head. "Maybe the day of. I don't remember much about it. Just that one day, you four decided to head out. And only Gajeel came back, saying that you and Metalicana were helping to curb Igneel's destruction as he rampaged over the loss of his Marked One." She glanced curiously at him. "Lucy said you have smudged memories…you don't remember any of that?"

"No," said Natsu, shaking his head. "I don't remember anything of what happened. Gajeel would, right?"

"Yes. He'd have to, he and Igneel talked about it just a few hours before we left the nest."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Interesting," was all he said before rocking to his feet. He paused to scoop up Lucy, fingers gentle where they touched her. "Come on, go grab Thanatos and Hypnos. I wanna get back before places close down. Lucy's gonna be hungry when she wakes up."

Wendy merely eyed him before going to grab the mounts.

The look on his face was anything but good, she thought, and silently made a note to tell Lucy when she woke up.

* * *

Natsu awoke from a shockingly deep sleep he rarely settled into – something he blamed Aries for – with the sensation that something was off. Blearily, he opened his sleepy eyes and let the dart this way and that, searching the darkness for danger. He was somewhat annoyed. This was becoming far too regular when Lucy was around – both the sleeping and the danger.

He found it almost immediately, although it was mostly because of the heavy weight on his chest and the prickles of pain slowly edging in. The familiar creature crouched upon Lucy's chest. Wendy was cluelessly sleeping beside her, even curled into Lucy's side with Happy and Charle between them. How none of them had noticed – no, that wasn't true, he realized, for Happy was blinking over Lucy's hip at him, eyes reflecting light in the darkness. Natsu was sure his own were doing the same as he let the dark magic he kept under tight wraps slowly creep out.

Lucy should have woken up as she had last time, he thought initially as Natsu slowly pushed himself to his hands and knees and bit by bit began to stalk closer. Fingers were slowly replaced by massive black talons that were slicked with flames just as dark. He faltered at the sight only briefly and reminded himself that using what he had been forced to hold didn't make him a monster like he remembered being; it was what he did with what he'd been given that would make or beak him.

But…Lucy had yet to awaken from the events with her newly contracted celestial spirit, so he doubted she'd be awake before morning at the latest. Which almost made the act of sneaking up on the night hag easier.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he rose to his feet beside the bed, towering above it. The night hag paused, realizing something was off, and looked up at him. Despite being as ancient as the stars – nearly as dangerous as he was – he thought a flicker of fear raced across its ugly features.

"That's rude," he purred, voice soft like silk, and then unleashed a dragon's roar of fury upon it, blasting flames that came from hell itself at it. Wendy and Charle awoke immediately, and Wendy shrieked in terror at the sudden swell of hot, painful flames that flew over her.

He'd known it would come back; once they selected a victim, the creatures were relentless.

The last time he'd been unprepared. Never again would he be caught by surprise by the same thing, same situation.

Happy flew to his shoulder when the flames caught the wall, searing it. Immediately, the flames directed themselves to lie entirely and only on the writhing, screaming night hag, who fell from Lucy's chest to the floor below. Natsu hastily shoved his demonic attributes back as Wendy, entirely awake, pressed her back to the wall beside the bed, heaving for air in panic.

Natsu cocked his head in a predatory way as he put his foot on the night hag's chest and pressed down until the same weight he'd felt on his chest was there. A growl escaped his chest. "I gave you a chance the first time," he rumbled, clenching his jaw. "No more. I don't give more than one extra chance."

And it had caught him on a rather bad day, which certainly didn't help its situation.

"Oh," Wendy said faintly, "it came back."

"They tend to do that," said Natsu, glancing over just for an instant. He returned his gaze to the night hag and pressed down harder, increasing the heat around him until it turned to ash. "Is Lucy okay?"

"She's fine," Wendy reported, leaning over her friend to check the bloody spots along her collar bone. "It didn't get as far as last time. How'd you know it was in here? I didn't even wake up!"

"It was making it hard to breathe," Natsu said, studying the ashes that stained his feet and the floor below. "Thanks, Happy," he muttered when the blue-furred cat nuzzled his against Natsu's jaw. "You good, Wendy?"

"Yeah," she said, "you just scared me a little."

He'd not meant to, but he shrugged. Unavoidable in situations like that. "I'm gonna go wash my feet," he said instead and headed for the restroom. He called over his shoulder, "Keep an eye on her. Her attracting danger is getting out of control."

Wendy was rather inclined to agree.

* * *

When Lucy finally woke up the next morning, she looked a little worse for the wear, but felt just fine. She was even rather proud of herself for succeeding at Aries test, which had by far been worse for her than Pisces. She appreciated Natsu's presence within her very soul more than she'd ever thought and if he noticed as they packed up all of their new supplies onto Hypnos's back, he said nothing about it.

"Shouldn't we tell the tribe that we solved the problem?" said Lucy as Natsu tugged on a strap one final time before turning to put Happy in his basket with Charle. Charle grumbled beside him, but Happy only purred, ever-so pleased to be wherever he was.

"Nah," he said, turning to help her onto Salutem and waving Wendy over to Thanatos. "They'll figure it out when they're people come straggling into town or they go out to check themselves. Besides, you said you were recognized as Heartfilia. We should head out before they start questioning it again."

"I suppose you're right," she mumbled under her breath, patting his head briefly in gratitude as she settled into Salutem's saddle. She reached down to check and make sure the saddle would slide, used to such things now a days, and then settled back to wait as Natsu and Wendy oriented themselves.

When the pair were ready, Natsu pulled out their map. Lucy moved Salutem closer when he offered it to show her. "We're gonna head into the desert," he said seriously. "It's safer to go around the edges, but that'd take way too long, and Jellal and Erza wanted us to run north when we can. Shouldn't take us more than another six weeks or so."

Lucy mentally checked the month against the time and grimaced. "I've never really been to the desert in the spring…will it be bad?"

Natsu grinned widely and cackled as he put the map away and sent Thanatos and Hypnos forward, leaving Lucy to hurry Salutem after them. "Maybe!" he called over his shoulder and Lucy sputtered in outrage, knowing without a doubt that it meant the heat would be more than likely the entire opposite of what she was used to with the mountains.

_Great. _And she burned easily, too, she knew from her time in the hot Crocus sun.

"Don't worry," Wendy reassured her as they made their way through the town. "Most of the time we'll probably be traveling in the night or early in the morning once it gets warmer."

The wicked look on Natsu's face as he beamed at her with sharp, pointed teeth told Lucy there was no comfort to take from that, because there were mythics out and about looking for fools like them who thought it safe to travel the sands.

"Great," said Lucy, and thought that she might have preferred the mountains.

* * *

The next three weeks of travel started out fairly well, with them making decent ground and the sun not too bad to brutally exhausting. Even Natsu looked somewhat rundown as he declared that he could smell freshwater nearby and looked happy about it. Lucy and Wendy, half-dozing in the warmth of the day, cheered.

He tracked down the source – a surprisingly clean pool of water that Lucy worried housed another nymph. As Wendy, the familiars, and the mounts eagerly plunged right in to drink water that wasn't starting to go stale, Natsu smirked at the worried look on Lucy's face and said, "Don't worry, nothing lives here."

She narrowed her eyes. "Can you read my mind now, too?"

"No," he said, "but you keep staring at the water like you did when there was the nymph, so I can tell what you're thinking." He went over to Hypnos, retrieving various water-containers that were empty and frowning at how low they'd gotten. It was always risky crossing the desert rather than going around. If there weren't mythics trying to kill you – something that had happened surprisingly little thus far, although that might have been because everywhere they stopped, Natsu turned sand to glass and carved protective written spells in the language of demons into the earth to keep them away – you were likely dehydrated and unable to find water.

They'd gotten lucky with this. He'd make sure they were more careful in the last few weeks of crossing the desert, and would keep it in mind if they had to go back in to search for the celestial spirit they'd been told dwelled within it.

He blinked when rather than going to get a drink right away like the others, Lucy joined him beside Hypnos, gathering various containers for water and hoisting them onto her shoulder. She flashed him a smile and then wordlessly took the empty containers over to the pool, fearlessly smacking at Thanatos's nose when he went to take a bite out of her arm for shooing he and Hypnos out of the way so she could start filling them.

Natsu blinked, watching her in confusion. "Huh," he muttered finally, shrugging, and then went to do the same.

They spent the next few hours checking all of their supplies. If there was an empty container from _anything_, they chose to fill it with water or whatever useful thing they could find in the immediate area. Wendy helped when she was content with the shocking amount of water she'd consumed. "_Dragon, remember?"_ she'd purred, wiggling her fingers at Lucy when Lucy had asked how she could hold that much.

Lucy had wondered how there was anything left in the pond when Natsu was done, snickering at the look on her face.

Rather than continuing, they'd chosen to stay in the spot for the night. As they were already settled, Lucy merely followed him around like a curious puppy, interested in the defenses Natsu set up. She watched as he pushed his fingers into the sand, turning it to glass with his flames, and then with incredible patience, carved words stained with soot into the plaques of glass that she knew he'd shatter in the morning.

She blinked suddenly, realizing where she'd seen such marks before. "Natsu," she said, and he didn't glance up from his work. He merely grunted to show he was listening. "That doesn't look like anything I was shown with written spells. It's not the same language…what is it? You decorated the bar with it." Many times. Every time he'd been at the bar, he'd gently carved the weird swirling language into it. Mirajane had given up on scolding him for it, figuring it added to the guildhall's character.

She'd seen it on that stone, too. The one beneath the Eclipse Gate's ruins.

Natsu paused, and then sat back, running his hands through his hair. Even in the darkness accompanying the sun setting to the west, she saw the soot that stained strands of hair turned rose-colored by the light. "Things like me…we have our own language. When I was made into what I am," he paused to make sure Wendy was still by the water, and was reassured by the fact that she was well out of ear-shot, "it was just…implemented into my head, I guess. I didn't learn it, I just knew it. That would piss Levy off if she knew," he added with a grin. That grin faded seconds later. "It's near impossible to learn, actually. The writing, especially, although the speech is rarely used."

Lucy crouched beside him to peer at the glass he'd been working on. It did look more complicated than anything she'd ever seen. A thought suddenly occurred to her, and she reached back to touch the beginnings of the scars on her back. "Is this –"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "The Marks are in the language. It's why no one else noticed I put my initials there." He scowled. "What idiot puts their own name on someone? It's rude."

Lucy giggled softly and flashed him a grin. "I don't know," she said, "many people get tattoos of names in my time. Many of them tend to regret them though." She dropped her hand away from her scars. "I don't mind the fact that your name is there so much as the fact that you actually carved it into my back." He flinched at the reminder.

Rather than answering, he went back to finishing the protection spell, smirking when he finished. "There's one," he declared, and Lucy peered at it. "Just three more to go. One for each of the four directions: north, south, east, and west."

Someone was proud of themselves, Lucy thought, and then asked bluntly, "Can you teach me?"

He choked on nothing, wheezing in surprise. He snapped his attention back to her. "Why would you want to learn this ugly language?" he demanded, gesturing to the glass.

Lucy debated how to answer and then said, "It's a language you speak," she said, "one you write. It could come in handy if I could. If we were in a dangerous situation and needed to get information across without giving away what we were trying to do." Not that she was even sure such situations really happened; she'd only seen things like that in movies.

"I'll just burn everything down if that happens," Nastu said blankly. "Easy."

She rolled her eyes and said, "That's not always a good idea, Natsu." She hesitated, and then, deciding it wouldn't be too revealing over anything, admitted, "There's also this famous stone in my time I'd like to know how to read."

"What stone?" he said, leaning in with interest. "You think it's the language of demons?"

"Positive," she said, thinking of just how well the writing on the glass matched the writing on the stone. Handwriting was hard to replicate – especially with such complicated languages. "It's not a big deal, just a small stone near the ruins of the Eclipse Gate. I don't know if it was you who wrote it, or some other demon, but I'd like to be able to read it someday. If it pops up in this time."

_Half-truths_, she told herself. _Use half-truths to keep him off of your back. _

It worked, too, for he didn't bat an eye. He debated for a few moments. Finally, he said, "I can try. I'm not a good teacher though."

"I beg to differ," she said with a sniff, "you've taught me plenty with self-defense."

Natsu's lips twitched at that. "Speaking of which, we need to work on that tonight." He pointed back towards Wendy. "Go away so I can focus and finish this, or we'll be eaten by a linnorm tonight. When I'm done, we'll see how good you're doing with the whip."

Lucy beamed, pleased, and then stood, swiping sand from her knees. She turned without a word, cheerfully making her way over to their camp. Natsu watched her go with interest before returning his gaze to the piece of glass. A frown encompassed his face. He didn't know if Lucy would be more capable of learning the language because of their connection, but even Igneel had been unable to learn it. He didn't think there was a human alive who could learn it.

He couldn't help but admit that Mavis would have been useful in the situation at hand.

* * *

_Look at all of that fluff. Now Natsu's teaching her new languages, and we've had a semi-chill chapter! :D I can't wait for what's coming though. _

_Lissuin, regarding the stone...I've not yet revealed what was written on it! It WILL eventually be revealed though. :)_

_Thanks to reviewers (itsxoi, stranger1999, Meow Orbit, Blood and Angst Lover, theHumbleGM, LePengwen, CodenameMise, Perfect Memories, xHallowedFangirlx, FairyTailxFanGirl, nkukurichan, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Fidosa, Lodemai04, Lovetoreadff, Sydneste, Lissuin, and Inky-Paws!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	43. Chapter 40

Lucy wasn't sure about why she woke up so early in the morning. She'd been sure she'd sleep until Natsu forced her awake with the threat of burning her hair off again – something he'd done many times over the last few weeks of travel. Yet, here she was, opening her eyes to stare at the star-streaked sky.

She knew it wasn't a bad reason that she'd awoken. She didn't feel any discomfort, or pain, or danger. Just a surprising amount of peace as she watched the gorgeous sky above their heads. It had been pretty near the Eclipse Gate, pretty in the high mountains. Here, it was even more delightful to look at. With the gently rolling desert spreading out in every which direction, the sky could be seen for miles.

A sudden swell of heat at her hip told her what had woken her up: Aries and Aquarius. She wasn't sure why they'd thought it important, but she was grateful for it. She could feel Natsu nearby, just as awake as she was. She knew without a doubt that he was aware that she was awake, but he said nothing.

She sucked in a soft breath, in awe of the sky, and found herself smiling at it until the sun began to rise.

* * *

"I hate the desert," Lucy growled a few days later as they overlooked _more_ sand while it simultaneously swirled violently around them in a sandstorm. When they finally left the desert, she silently vowed to never set foot in it again. As it was, she didn't think he'd ever get all of the sand out of her hair.

It ripped violently at their skin, and though she was sweating, Lucy had donned various articles of clothing to try ad fend it off. Her eyes were shut half the time, and they'd eventually just tied Salutem to Thanatos when she'd nearly wandered off in the wrong direction by accident when it had first started.

Now, they were all hunkered down. _"Better to wait it out," _Wendy had told her when Lucy had questioned why they were stopping rather than pushing onward to get out of the storm. _"We don't know what's out there, hiding in the sandstorm. And we could get lost if we keep going. These are dangerous." _When Lucy had then asked why Wendy couldn't stop the wind, she'd responded once again that it was like an insult to Chelia – and that not even sky dragons could stop such forces of nature.

Lucy was inclined to believe a dragon about what was and wasn't dangerous and how such things worked.

Thanatos and Hypnos didn't seem to mind the storm, though Salutem had settled down in the sand, letting the trio of Fairy Tail members lean back against his flank. Lucy thought he was rather cute with the way he'd tucked his head securely between his bent front legs, hiding his face with his antlers brandished above his head.

"You good, Lucy?" said a voice in her ear, risen to be heard over the wind.

"I think so," she called back to Natsu, knowing he'd hear her. She swiped sand from her eyes, hissing in frustration at the dryness in the air. She hated it here. Truly _hated_ it.

Natsu swiped at his own eyes, as if feeling the same dryness she did. Her agitation made him antsy, he thought, shifting beside her. He eyed the sky through teary, narrowed eyes. The sandstorm had been going on for some time now…surely it would end soon?

He was effectively distracted when Wendy suddenly uttered a nasty snarling growl that the young dragoness so randomly made. He instinctively growled as well, looking to where she looked among the sands. Salutem lifted his head, sniffing, and the two equine-like creatures close by shoved their ears forward, eyes alert.

"Natsu?" Lucy breathed, but he slapped a hand over her mouth and shushed her.

For he'd seen the movement in the sand as well – the glint of what looked like metal for just an instant.

He raked his mind for what he knew about mythics and came up blank. Metal was a nightmare in the heat of the desert for almost everyone – excluding the iron dragons, who supposedly loved to bask in it. Natsu disliked touching the hot metal, which managed to sting even his hands.

"Stay here," he muttered near her ear, and then rose to his feet. He staggered beneath the strength of the wind. "Wendy," he barked over the roar. "Stay with Lucy and see what you can do to alter the wind."

"Okay," she shouted back, her lithe form shifting as he vanished into the storm. Lucy watched in shock as Wendy drew on her magic and changed from humanoid to dragon for the first time that Lucy had seen. The young sky dragon was a hell of a lot smaller than she remembered seeing Sting to be through the window of Yukino's cottage, and rather than scales, possessed many feathers. The mounts didn't bat an eye at her.

Wendy's broad head lowered to the ground, sharp slitted eyes darting this way and that as she used a feathered wing to offer Lucy a bit more shelter. When she spoke, her voice was a massively loud rumble that hurt Lucy's ears with the proximity of her mouth, though she clearly tried to lower it. "The desert is more dangerous than anywhere else, because you can't see what's coming here. Even the darkness is safer."

Lucy wasn't sure she necessarily agreed with that after the Portal incident, but pressed her lips together, searching the sands herself for Natsu.

A sudden spike of burning made her yelp and she swatted at the keys at her hip. Wendy's head snapped around, jaws parted, and teeth bared, but she closed them as Lucy hissed, "Ow! What the hell are you –"

She didn't finish her sentence before she felt the shift. Something changed beneath her feet and she felt the sand shift. "Wendy!" she shouted, throwing her arms up to scare Salutem out of the way. The stag bellowed and lunged to his feet, darting away a few steps, and Lucy barreled after him, snagging the reins so he couldn't run too far.

Wendy gave a trilling scream as the sand suddenly churned beneath her. She leaped into the sky, massive wings beating at the air, and roared a second time when she realized that the danger wasn't among the sand flying around but in the ground itself. Natsu's shrieking cry came a moment later from nearby, a warning that he was on his way.

Lucy felt the ground roil again and caught Salutem's horns with a hand. He bellowed a second time, stilling so she could haul herself onto his back. She'd not gotten her feet in the stirrups before he suddenly lurched awkwardly beneath her. He tripped forward a few steps, feet sinking, and Lucy blinked, reminded distantly of Aquarius's whirlpool as he was finally able to free himself from the edge. He took a flying leap, half-dragging Hypnos and Thanatos with him. She barely stayed on.

The sandstorm suddenly seemed to grow worse. The wind slammed into Lucy so hard she swayed in Salutem's saddle, and she snatched up the reins, head snapping to the side when she saw a glint of something among it. She thought she heard Natsu's voice somewhere nearby, but it was lost in the wind.

She most certainly _did _hear the sudden shrill roar Wendy gave, and turned Salutem in that direction. _There_. She coaxed Salutem forward and the stag stumbled through the storm in the direction she'd steered him in. Thanatos and Hypnos blindly followed a few steps behind.

Lucy could feel the irritation that belonged to Natsu swelling when a few moments passed, and she didn't find them. Wendy roared again, this time closer, and Lucy corrected Salutem.

She didn't see the surprisingly large young dragon until they were nearly on top of her. "Wendy!" Lucy cried in relief when she recognized the white feathered wing Salutem had nearly tripped over, and Wendy shifted, stretching her wing above them and angling it to block the worst of the wind. Only then could Lucy see Natsu standing beneath it. She grinned in relief. "Natsu!"

He was scowling, although his relief was clear as she slid off of Salutem's back with his help. "The hell did you think you were doing? I told you to stay with Wendy, and then I turn around, and –"

"Sorry," Lucy said patiently rather than responding with just as much irritation. "The ground started sucking us down."

"…what?" he said, frowning in confusion.

"Like quicksand," she added hastily in explanation. "We started sinking. All of us felt the sand, Natsu. It was moving. Do you know what it could be?"

"No," he admitted, looking even more annoyed by the admittance. "I thought it was a linnorm, but I keep seeing flashes of what I think is metal. Our noses aren't working right now, and I can't see anything." He was whining by this point, the high-pitched sound making Lucy grin in amusement. "It's not funny, Lucy! It's annoying."

"It's weird seeing you so flustered," Lucy informed him and then grunted when she suddenly found herself unbalanced. She stumbled, snagging Natsu's arm to try and fix herself – only to find that Natsu snarling as he was suddenly dragged downwards.

"Wendy!" Lucy shrieked when within moments, he was trapped up to his chest, and the sky dragon shifted until she stood over them, her jaws parted. A roar escaped her as she suddenly plunged her head down into the sand, sending it flying. Salutem bounded away a few feet with his two companions, where he stopped to watch, reluctant to go further. Lucy didn't know what such a thing would do except blind her, but was startled to find something leaping from the sand. It seemed to spout sand from a metallic tail that shoved it higher than Wendy could reach when she reared back to snap at it, furious.

Lucy thought she heard a laugh despite the roaring wind. Wendy screamed when another blast of sand caught her point-blank in the face, her large body crashing awkwardly on her side. "Wendy!" Natsu bellowed furiously, digging his fingers into the sand and letting his flames wash over it. It did nothing except turn the sand around them to the glass, and so he tried tipping back his head and blasting the flames from his mouth at the creature that hit the ground again, vanishing among the sand.

"Natsu, that's not – eep!" Lucy squealed when she found her foot dragged down. She hit the sand on her other knee and hands, hissing in pain. Natsu snarled, and she winced when he turned his ire on her. No, she realized a brief moment later, not at her.

At the creature that had materialized behind her, grinning down at her with a shockingly amused face.

He dropped his jaw and Lucy thought she could see the flames swelling to life at the back of his throat as she shrieked, "Natsu, _don't_ –"

The mythic flashed Natsu a wicked grin. "You're really gonna incinerate her, too, son of Igneel? That's _cold_."

Natsu clamped his mouth shut so hard his teeth clicked. _Son of Igneel?_ he wondered briefly. He wasn't at all surprised that he'd been recognized or that he'd even been called that. While he was upset with Igneel, he'd still been declared as the Fire Dragon King's son. What interested him, however, was the all-knowing smirk on they mythic's face. Natsu narrowed his eyes and growled again.

Wendy was on her feet again, scrubbing at her face with a furious cat-like hiss. Lucy, immediately reminded of the familiars, hastily looked around for them and found Happy's anxious blue face peering over the tip of Wendy's tail. At least he was safe, she briefly thought before wincing as her leg was tugged further down, up to the hip.

"What do you want?" said Lucy sharply, glaring over her shoulder at the mythic. She briefly took in the red and white hair atop his head, the slanted eyes, and the massive scorpion-like metal tail that towered over his head and wondered what the hell he was. From the feeling of wary confusion and glare on Natsu's face, she got the feeling he wasn't sure either.

"Smart question," the mythic said, dropping down so that he was crouched beside her. That wicked grin was back, and he poked at her cheek almost mockingly. A delighted laugh escaped him when she tried to bite him. "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt anyone. Just want to have a bit of fun, that's all."

"You call this _fun_?" seethed Natsu, clawing at the sand to try and free himself when it dragged him down a bit more. He looked somewhat amusing, Lucy couldn't help, but think, with his body covered in sand and his hair sticking up in all directions like some kind of pink hedgehog.

"When you've been hanging in the desert for the last few years with no one around but linnorms and tribes full of dark mythics," said the mythic smugly, "just about anything's fun, old man."

Lucy didn't think she'd ever seen Natsu get as angry about an odd comment as he did about this one. Not even Gray's sneering had set him off this badly, she couldn't help but think as his head literally burst into flame. "Old man?" he seethed, spitting mad. "_Old man_? I'm not an old man! I'm a thousand years old, sure, but the gods are older! _Igneel_ is older! I'm not _old_!"

Lucy would have laughed had her hip not gone into the sand. As it was, the mythic certainly started laughing, cackling under his breath. Natsu snarled at him – at the fact that he couldn't suck in air and he knew for sure that Lucy was feeling the effects as Wendy faltered above them, unsure of how to help without making things worse.

Lucy shook her head slightly, forcing herself to think. There had to be a way out of this. Wendy rumbled, as if reading her mind above their heads. She took a deep breath, wiggling her foot beneath the sand, and noticed immediately how the mythic beside them seemed to shift. _He can sense what lies beneath the sand,_ she realized.

But she doubted he could sense what wasn't touching it.

Wincing as she found herself drug down up to her side, Lucy slowly inched her hand towards the whip she kept at her hip. Natsu's gaze darted to her briefly, catching the movement and she narrowed her own at him, silently ordering him to keep the bastard distracted. Natsu studied her for a moment before returning his attention back to the mythic. Lucy wondered if he'd understood what she wanted.

She was relieved to find that he did. He suddenly stopped trying to claw his way free and merely sunk his fingers into the sand, turning it to glass. His voice was soft as he purred, "Coward. You're a coward for trapping us like this. It's much more fun to play when your target isn't stuck in the sand."

"You're just pissed," the mythic said back, "because I managed to trap _you_, son of Igneel."

"I've been trapped by things worse than you," Natsu said, and Lucy didn't think he was lying. "I'd rather be buried in sand any day." He propped his chin on a curled fist, ignoring Wendy's anxious trill. He grinned mockingly at the mythic as Wendy suddenly reached down as if to pull him out herself, and he waved her off for a moment. _Hold on._ "So you gonna just sit there like an idiot, or are you going to tell us what you're so interested in trapping us for?"

The mythic opened his mouth to retort just as Lucy's fingers wrapped around the hilt of her whip. She acted quickly, trying to get the element of surprise as she'd been told was so useful. It turned out to be just that in their current situation. She snapped the whip as hard as she could at the mythic, and he recoiled back, yelping. The sand stilled, and Lucy flung herself free, diving into an awkward sideways roll when he tried to catch her again with his hands.

"Watch your feet!" Natsu barked, and Lucy swung them out of the way when the mythic went to snag one. She shoved them beneath her and snapped her whip again, simultaneously reaching for Aries's key. The mythic noticed that and immediately directed a blast of sand at her to stop the motion, as if knowing precisely what those keys were.

Wendy did exactly as Natsu had hoped she would and ripped him free of the sand, easily depositing him right beside Lucy. Feeling much happier to be on his feet again, Natsu curled his hands into fists and let them burst into flame, smirking. He tore head-first into the sand directed at Lucy, ignoring the way it painfully shredded at his skin, and blasted a whirlwind of flames through the center. The mythic wasn't there; instead, he was a few feet away, grinning.

The mythic blinked, and then laughed, waving a hand. The sand shifted, and Lucy shoved Natsu aside when it tried to suck him under. He stumbled in surprise, but caught himself and spun out of the way like she did. "Feet!" Natsu warned her again when he noticed the shifting sand beneath her.

She jerked aside, and Natsu skimmed their surroundings quickly before making up his mind. Rather than throwing his flames at the mythic as he'd considered, he slammed down on his knees and hands, shoving as much heat into the world around them as he could. Lucy and Wendy both winced, but he ignored the searing heat in his feet from Lucy as he focused.

"Try moving that!" he crowed triumphantly, sitting back on his heels when the sand surrounding them for some distance turned to glass. Not the safest thing to stand on – especially if you were a dragon like Wendy. She shifted, and the glass cracked beneath her. But it was better than nothing.

The mythic blinked, completely startled by the sudden lack of sand at his dismissal, and then threw his hands up in the air. "Alright," he laughed, "you win, Miss Lucy."

"Miss – what?" Lucy said, blinking. She squinted at him as the sandstorm finally died down around them. Wendy, sensing that the danger had passed, hesitantly shifted down until she stood lightly between the wary Natsu and Lucy, her nostrils flaring.

"Oh!" she suddenly gasped at the same time that Natsu, still on his knees, threw his hands in the air and snarled, "Are you kidding me?!"

"A celestial spirit," Lucy muttered, sighing heavily and placing a hand tiredly over her face. She put her whip away immediately. This had to be the one they'd initially been hunting, the one that they'd been clued in on.

"Spot on, Miss Lucy," said the spirit, snickering. He gave her another wicked smile, eyes glimmering with mischief. "I'm Scorpio, and I represent humanity's ability to adapt to what comes."

Natsu, growling angrily and muttering under his breath, climbed to his feet and stormed away to go and retrieve the hesitant mounts still hovering nearby. Happy and Charle, dubbing it safe to rejoin them, bounded over to Wendy and Lucy as he did so. Wendy crooned to her familiar, scooping her up, and Happy perched himself comfortably at Lucy's feet.

Lucy watched Natsu over her shoulder with a wince admitted, "I do wish you'd have introduced yourself before coming after us."

"A part of my test," said Scorpio with a shrug, not at all bothered by what had happened. "You passed. I considered failing him for a minute," he added, nodding towards Natsu, "but he pulled through at the end with this glass floor." He pointedly stamped a foot on the material and winced when it shattered beneath him.

Lucy pushed a hand through her golden hair and said, "Thank you." This might have been the weirdest, most awkward interaction with a celestial spirit thus far, she thought. "So Natsu and I have your support?"

Scorpio inclined his head. "You have my support for the Keeper and Guardian business." Lucy could hear the unsaid "but" and grimaced when Scorpio suddenly narrowed his eyes. "You don't have my support for the information Leo holds," he finished, "regarding his," he gave Natsu a critical look as he slowly turned to stare at the celestial spirit, hearing ever single word he said, "memories."

"Why the hell not?" Natsu snarled, storming back over, and Lucy hastily stepped up to stop him with a hand to his chest. She could feel his heart racing beneath her fingers as she somehow managed it. He trembled with rage as he glowered viciously at Scorpio. "We passed your test!"

"The tests have nothing to do with our support about recovering things that were ruined for a reason," Scorpio said, not at all concerned to have such wrath turned on him. He stared Natsu down, narrowing his eyes. "That is a personal choice. Besides, why should my vote mater? We've got a system, the twelve of us. A majority vote. You have four to one right now, with you in the lead. Even if you got only seven out of twelve votes, Leo would still listen."

Natsu opened his mouth to make a furious retort, but Lucy cut him off. "We understand." She threw Wendy a pointed look. Wendy immediately grabbed Natsu's wrist and started half-dragging the angry man away, back towards their mounts.

"Come on, Natsu," she chimed, "let's see if our water's okay and let Lucy deal with the weird celestial spirit."

He gnashed his teeth and Lucy winced at the explosion of confusing mixed emotions in her chest. She couldn't figure out if he was just angry or if there was more to that. It was too jumbled for her to pick her way through.

"I'd like a contract if you wouldn't mind, Miss Lucy," Scorpio suddenly added. "It'd be nice to have my key near my girlfriend's."

_Aquarius_, Lucy somehow knew immediately, and smiled faintly. If she rejected this contract, Aquarius would either hate her until the end of her days or just outright kill her. "That would be fine. I'd love a contract with you, Scorpio, although I don't know if I'll summon you for some time." She looked over her shoulder at where Natsu was still seething. "I think it's going to take him a while to calm down about the matter."

She understood that there was no point in trying to force Scorpio's agreement. It would only upset a mythic who was clearly strong enough to cause issues for them. So, instead, she smiled and said, "And you said I had your support to become Keeper?"

"You really gonna try it?" Scorpio narrowed his eyes, interested. "Thought you didn't want to do it."

"I realized," she murmured, thinking of Aries's test, "that it might be more beneficial than not. And it seems as if I keep getting pushed that way anyways, so I'll take advantage of something that's being laid at my feet. I won't ignore something that could help me immensely later."

"Good," said Scorpio, pleased. "Miss Layla would have appreciated it."

"I don't do anything for Layla's sake," said Lucy firmly. She'd not known her mother and while she'd have liked to, her mother's opinion meant nothing in comparison to saving Natsu from becoming what he so clearly disliked.

As if reading her mind, Scorpio grinned, that familiar golden light gathering around him. "Alright then, Miss Lucy. Then I'll tell you that we appreciate it – even if Leo doesn't. It's lonely, hangin' out in exile. You're the one to bring us back together, so that we're not lonely anymore. You're important to the stars whether you like it or not, and I think even if none of us gave our support for the filling in of his memories, Leo would still end up listening – just because we like you that much."

He paused just before turning into nothing but light entirely and added, "By the way, head north. You know where."

Lucy thought of her fears, of the loneliness she'd felt just losing her connection to Natsu, and smiled gently as she gripped the key that suddenly fell through the air, just barely catching it.

They might not have gotten Scorpio's support for Natsu, but she was sure that it would be alright in the long run.

* * *

_Scorpio's here! Next, we head north and get to experience the fun there. We're heading into the final stretch of Part II! _

_On an unrelated thing...guess who has a three month old puppy they're training to be a service dog. ;)_

_Blood and Angst Lover, regarding the night hag...Natsu killed it. :)_

_Thanks to reviewers (itsxoi, Guest #1, nerdalertwarning, stranger1999, LePengwen, Guest #2, Fidosa, xHallowedFangirlx, Lodemai04, Lissuin, PinkFireandGoldenStars, AnimusLunari777, Alera33, FairyTailxFanGirl, and Blood and Angst Lover!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	44. Chapter 41

Even a week after Scorpio's surprising arrival, Natsu was annoyed. Lucy herself had started to get antsy because of the constant agitation that underlined everything either of them did. They still had a week and a half of traveling until they reached the mining camps, and then they had work to do. Lucy figured it was time to sort it out as she watched him mutter to himself while setting up their camp for the night.

"Natsu," she said, waving a hand to catch his attention. She succeeded; he glanced at her, an annoyed pout on his face just as there had been every day so far since Scorpio's refusal to give him his support. "Why don't we let Wendy set up and you can help me with some training?"

"I gotta set up the protections," he protested, huffing smoke, but Wendy, catching on, chimed, "I'm sure they'll be fine for an hour. I'll keep an eye out while you spar."

Natsu narrowed his eyes in thought before finally jerking his head in a rough nod. "Fine," he said, simply striding away from where they were going to stay. Lucy knew to follow him, throwing a grateful smile over her shoulder at Wendy. Wendy beamed back, and Lucy was grateful that the young sky dragon had gone with them on their travels.

She wasn't sure if it was his bad mood or just to see how she'd respond, but Natsu suddenly shot around, spinning on his heel, and unleashed a shockingly large and hot blast of flames from his jaws at her. Lucy narrowly avoided it, furiously hissing when she realized that he'd caught some strands of hair and turned the tips black. Brittle, they broke away when she touched them. "Rude!" she cried furiously.

Natsu smirked, settling into a stance she'd seen several times over. "Fight me," he crooned back, and Lucy furrowed her brow at the odd dark emotion that had settled deeply into her chest. It reminded her of something Gray had once mentioned, about Natsu getting darker regarding the dragons and everything surrounding it. Perhaps she wasn't a good enough distraction now a days? She didn't know whether or not to consider that a good or bad thing.

And she didn't want to find out.

"No," she said, immediately taking a step back. Natsu blinked, looking confused by the refusal. Hadn't she just offered to spar with him – after he'd told her the same answer? _No_? How could she just say _no_ when she'd demanded he fight her?

When he opened his mouth to voice his confusion, Lucy interrupted, already knowing what he was going to say. "We can spar," she said firmly, "after you tell me what's wrong."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her and flashed his sharp teeth. "There's nothing wrong," he said sharply, turning to head back over to Wendy's area since Lucy was apparently not going to let him get physical with her. But she was suddenly in front of him, eyes flashing. He blew smoke at her when she put her hands on her hips and stubbornly stood in front of him. "Lucy."

"Natsu," she retorted. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong."

He arched a brow. "Then I'll just walk around you." He went to do just that, and she blocked him, even catching him off guard with a shockingly sharp shove that made him trip back a few steps. Happy, a step behind, scurried out of the way and fled to safety with Charle. "Luce, watch it!"

She just stared at him pointedly and said quietly, "Tell me. What's wrong?" Her features softened, and she pressed one of her hands over her heart. "I can feel that something's off. You're in this black mood…I've been worried. What's wrong, Natsu?" She added softly after a moment, offering a gentle smile, "You can tell me, you know."

He pressed his lips into a tight line, briefly wondering how he'd gotten stuck with someone as nosy as Lucy Heartfilia. But at the same time…it was nice. He liked it. Even Igneel would back off when he'd bared his teeth at him. Yet here was a mere human, standing up to END of all things in order to figure out how to best help him. He could feel the seriousness of her words, her intentions.

Once, towards the beginning of everything, he might have ignored her or just poked and prodded until she gave up. He'd done it several times.

Now…

Natsu clenched his jaw, lifted his chin, and said, "I don't like it. That Scorpio won't give his support to get Leo to listen to me."

"I gathered that," she said with a slight eye-roll. "Why don't you like it?"

He took a deep breath and then let it rush out. He only spoke after making sure that Wendy couldn't hear – and even felt a little guilty about how much she was being left out of recently. "The day that I left the nest, I had a fight with Igneel." Lucy studied his face, no hint of any kind of judgement residing there. "I was mad at him. Withdrawing into the nest like that wasn't the way to deal with pain, nor was it going to help the dragons _or_ the rest of the world. Look what happened – almost every dragon I've known for so many centuries died within a decade because of it."

Natsu expected some kind of response; Lucy only blinked calmly at him, waiting. So he continued, finding that it was surprisingly helpful to speak to her about it. He hadn't even gotten to the part that bugged him and he felt better.

"I told him," Natsu said quietly, "that he was a coward, that his Marked One would have agreed and hated him for what he was doing. I don't remember Layla Heartfilia, but…I told him he was insulting her memory, retreating like that. That he had no business making the other dragons suffer like they were going to. I told him that he didn't deserve the title of Fire Dragon King, and that I could have saved the dragons a lot of pain by just killing him back in the Demonic Wars."

That was only a piece of what bothered him about that fight with Igneel. It had been a nasty one. They'd nearly turned a part of the nest to rubble in their rage; they'd used tongues where they'd once used flames and teeth and claws against one another and had found their edges so much sharper. But it bothered him deeply, that he'd said that much to the one creature who'd thought to give him a second chance. Any other dragon – or mythic in general, for that matter – would have killed him – had him executed on the spot. And if that wouldn't have been possible, he'd have been sealed away to live the rest of eternity in silence and darkness, turning insane – turning into the monster he'd never wanted to be.

He paused, thoughtful, and Lucy merely stepped closer, startling him when she took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. It made him feel a little better. Just a little.

The words were heavy on his tongue when he said, "He said stuff that was along the same lines, I guess. I should have been left to be hunted down like the others. He regretted bringing me to the nest and giving me the title that I have."

"Son of the Fire Dragon King," Lucy murmured.

"Yeah," he rasped hoarsely. "That one. And then he said I was a monstrosity. A creature that should have never been given life. He said that he was happy I wasn't his true son, that to have a son that is what I am is the biggest disgrace a dragon could ever be forced to endure, and that he'd sooner end the draconic race than see something like me claim to be one of them. Something about it being a mercy that I would never be able to force someone to endure Marks from me, because then they'd be stuck with someone who only knows death and how to bring it to them." Natsu paused and added bitterly, "Guess he's not wrong. Look at the Dullahan. He said that whoever would agree to it would deserve it though. That they were as much a disgrace to the world as I was."

He didn't understand why that had struck so deep, bothered him so badly. But they did. They struck a chord Natsu hadn't even known existed until the moment Igneel had spat them in his direction. He remembered his own fire simply going out, the shock that had accompanied those words – the very accusation he'd worked so hard for centuries to escape. He'd trusted Igneel over everyone else until that moment.

Igneel had shattered centuries of trust in a matter of seconds.

He'd left that night – hadn't even told Igneel of his intentions to leave. He'd been a little surprised when Wendy had tracked him down only a few hours later, determined to accompany him – had been even more surprised when Sting and Rogue had left mere days later.

Lucy's fingers wound through his own and Natsu studied them curiously as she simply squeezed again. "So what is it that bothers you?" she asked quietly. "About Scorpio?"

"I want to know what I did to make him say that," Natsu admitted. "I want to know how badly I fucked up the night that Layla died so I know if he was right." It wasn't something he'd even admitted to himself, he realized, and he was still a little confused about why he was telling Lucy.

But once again, he found that he felt immensely better after doing so. Lighter. And Lucy was clearly delighted that he'd told her, although she was frowning. Natsu watched her with interest, resting back on those feelings. She was upset, he realized a moment later. He furrowed his brow, even more confused. "Luce, why are you – oof!"

Wendy stopped what she was doing to stare as Lucy threw her arms around his neck, forcing him into a shockingly tight hug for the second time. The breath was driven right from his lungs – from her own, too. She pressed her face into his neck, and he bit back a shiver when her breath touched the sensitive skin there.

"Luce?" he said faintly, still bewildered. He hesitantly rested his hands on her back, unsure of what else to do. Instinct seemed to kick in after a moment, however, and Natsu hesitantly wrapped his arms a bit more firmly around her, resting his chin on the crown of her head.

He was even more confused when he found that he really, _really_ liked this hugging business.

"Igneel was hurt," she whispered in his ear, and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Igneel was hurt by what happened with my mother, Natsu, and you can't hold that against him." He stiffened angrily, about to shove her away, but she held fast and continued. "But he was wrong, too. You can't hold his pain against him, but he was wrong – what he said about you was entirely wrong." She pulled back and cupped his face between her hands, her thumbs brushing his cheekbones fondly. He blinked at her.

"You're not a monstrosity," she said firmly. "Not even close. You're one of the kindest people I've ever met. You've got weird moments where I want to strangle you, I'll admit. And you can be a bit energetic and I think you can be a little reckless. But you mean well – and you work so hard to not hurt people who don't deserve it. Besides, you wouldn't help me and Wendy – wouldn't put so much care and hard work into those protective pieces of glass – if you were a monster, Natsu.

"We'll find out what happened to Layla," Lucy added softly. "We'll figure out why your memories are so fuddled, and we'll figure out what happened that day. If Igneel's not an option, and Leo can't help…we'll try the Archives again. And if that doesn't work, who knows? Maybe you and I could go through the Eclipse Gate – to the future – together. There may be some record I don't know about there."

Natsu swallowed thickly and muttered, "You'd let me go with you? Even though I'm END?"

"Of course I would. We're friends – and partners at that," Lucy added, thinking of how it had felt to feel her connection with him ripped away. She shuddered at the mere memory. She hoped to never feel that again. She patted his cheek once and then dropped her hands away. "And for what it's worth…I'd rather have your Marks over anyone else's any day." Just to amuse him, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "Especially over someone like Gray."

She was relieved when Natsu snorted loudly, snickering. "What kind of weirdo would want Marks from someone like _that_ icicle?" He cackled again under his breath and Lucy grinned, pleased to find that the darkness she'd felt had lifted.

"Now," declared Lucy loudly so that Wendy could hear. "Sparring. You owe me some training."

"Let me set up the protective stuff first," Natsu said firmly.

This time, rather than forcing him to stick with her, Lucy merely smiled and waved him off. "Then hurry up. It's rude to keep me waiting."

Natsu grinned and went to go and make the protective pieces of glass he'd made every night for weeks, one hand curled proudly around the stone he carried around his neck.

* * *

He'd been calmly seated at a table, enjoying a very good meal with his girlfriend, when a voice suddenly shouted loudly, "Hey, Fullbuster, get in here!"

Gray scowled, setting his fork down. He turned and sent a nasty look towards Laxus, who fired it right back, and Gray realized that he was just as cranky, if not more so than Gray was. Wincing and not wanting to get on Laxus's bad side – something he'd never been on and never aimed to be on – Gray looked to Juvia. She smiled slightly. "Juvia will stay here and wait for you to get done," she said proudly, patting the armband that labeled him a member of Makarov's council. She knew that while he truly enjoyed being a trusted member of the council, the meetings were often at incredibly inconvenient times and got in the way of his own personal time.

"Thanks," sighed Gray, grumbling as he climbed to his feet. The meetings tended to interrupt any time he got with Juvia as of late. He blamed Mirajane, who liked to see how they reacted when she put herself in their personal lives.

He ducked into the council room and arched a brow when he realized that Makarov himself wasn't there, although Gildarts was. "Where's Gramps?" he demanded, dropping into a seat and pretending he didn't see the strangely large bowl of water residing on the table. He knew that bowl well; they would be speaking with someone through a scrying pool.

"The Magic Council called him and a few other guildmasters in for a meeting," said Gildarts calmly. "Something about rumors sparking that a possible Heartfilia's been traveling the country."

"Great," said Mirajane softly as she swept her hair out of her face, gathering it at the nape of her neck in a ponytail. "We won't confirm it, naturally, but that'll make things a bit more difficult for Lucy and Natsu if they start getting recognized. It'll only further the rumors with him being there – as Igneel's son and all."

"So who called the meeting then?" Gray demanded, propping his chin on his fist. "It interrupted lunch with Juvia. _Again_."

Cackling suddenly filled his ears and his scowl darkened as Natsu's voice said from the bowl of water on the table, _"Having problems?"_

Gray bristled, glaring furiously at the bowl, and then rolled his eyes when Lucy began scolding Natsu, telling him to behave so they could focus on other matters. "Thanks for warning us, Gildarts," she said firmly. Gray got the feeling that the conversation had begun before Gray had been called in.

"So what'd you want to speak with us about, Natsu?" Laxus said impatiently. "I've got everyone in here but Gramps."

_"That was me, actually,"_ said Lucy, _"not him. His voice is just louder._"

"_Lucy_," Natsu sputtered, sounding rather insulted by this.

Wendy's laughter came from the background of whatever scene they were in. Gray couldn't see the water from where he sat; he didn't honestly want to see the smug prick on the other side of the connection anyways. _Bastard_. But he felt a spike of smug pride that the young blonde he remembered pulling from a canal seemed to have finally achieved a bit of backbone.

"Alright then," Laxus huffed, "What do you want?"

"Laxus," Mirajane chided gently. "But go ahead, Lucy, we're listening."

_"We…hold on, Natsu, how'd you put it? With the water."_ Natsu patiently informed her and Lucy started again. _"We scryed with Jellal and Erza a few weeks ago. We just got out of the desert and weren't sure if you knew or not, so we wanted to inform you that we'll be heading up to visit with them after we're done with the work in the mining camps. That means we won't get to that second haunting in Gallowstown, Mira."_

"Thanks for telling me, I'll recreate the request and put it back up on the board," replied Mirajane sweetly, pleased. "Do you have the herbs for Porlyusica, Wendy?"

_"Yes!"_ confirmed Wendy. "_All of them and some extras, even."_

"She'll be pleased about that. Well done, Wendy," Mirajane said, and Wendy hummed happily at the praise. "In any case, Makarov will want to know how you're doing…so how is the hunt for celestial spirits going?"

_"Fine,"_ said Natsu rather curtly while Lucy's voice said proudly, _"We've managed to find two in the desert. Aries and Scorpio. Scorpio was just out in the middle of nowhere; Aries was staying with one of the nomadic tribes – the one that sent in the request about people going missing at the edge of the desert. She's even the reason they had to. Which reminds me…a nymph we came across said there was black magic that seemed to hang over them, and Aries reported that the celestial spirits couldn't mark their movements. We believe it to be a spell written by Zeref."_ Surprised inhales filled the room and Gildarts snorted rather loudly at it.

"What," he said, eyeing each of the younger men and Mirajane. "Do you think that going around speaking Zeref's name's going to bring him back to pester us? Besides, those spells aren't something to mess around with, kids."

Natsu huffed and then said, _"Jellal's lookin' into it, but we wanted to let you guys know, too."_

"Thank you for letting us know," Mirajane said honestly, looking startled by his comment, and she exchanged a surprised look with Gray, who grinned.

He'd noticed small shifts in Natsu's personality months back, when they'd gone to Crocus together. He'd lightened up and had taken more care about those around him. From the sounds of it, he'd even started wanting to include other people in his plans – something entirely different from the semi-isolation he'd put himself in. Had such a thing shown up months ago, Natsu would have gone off, disappearing on his own to deal with the problem – just as he'd done with anything involving the name of Zeref.

It was good, Gray thought, to hear him sounding more human than whatever kind of dragon he was.

"So north then," said Gildarts, thoughtful. "Correct? Makarov will be glad to hear of someone going by and checking on the kids in the north. No one ever goes that way. Too cold."

_"So I've heard,"_ muttered Lucy under her breath and Gray found himself snickering. He'd heard her disdain for the cold after the mountains they'd gone through and he couldn't blame her. He'd have hated the cold, too – if he wasn't a half-demon who specialized in it. "_We were going to see if Gray would be interested in switching out with Wendy."_

Gray perked up, surprised. "Huh?" he muttered. "Are you good with the idea, Wendy?"

Wendy laughed faintly and said, _"Yeah, I don't really want to go north. Sky dragons like the skies, but we don't care much for the frigid cold – no matter how thick our feathers and scales are. The fire, ice, and white dragons like it much better."_ She paused, and then added, "_And__ I don't like the sounds of the thing Erza couldn't find. You'd be much better at it."_

Gray rubbed the back of his head, thinking, and said slowly, "I don't know, guys…I've gotta work. Lucy might have had her rent paid for her, but the rest of us don't."

"I'll pay you from the guild's treasury," offered Mirajane, who was in charge of the guild's finances. "We have special funds set aside just for things like this. Makarov won't mind."

He considered the matter, thinking of Juvia, and then sighed heavily, knowing she'd prefer if he accepted the offer. "Yeah, sure. I'll Portal straight to their fortress when you get there, maybe ahead of you. I'll make sure Freed's on standby to make one for me. Jellal should be able to handle your side of the Portal."

_"Sounds good,"_ said Lucy, _"thanks, Gray."_

"Yeah, no problem," he replied with a slight pout, although a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. It had been a little too quiet for his liking since Natsu had left months prior. Lucy, too. Both of them made things around the guildhall more fun. "When do you want me there?"

_"We're gonna go ahead and Portal there after we've finished up in the camps,_" said Natsu, _"so as soon as you can get there would be better. Make sure you let Erza know you're coming."_

Gray, remembering the last time he had been there, hastily agreed. He and Natsu had been – unhappily – sent there together to deal with an issue that Gray still didn't fully understand, although Natsu had seemed on top of it for once. He'd been more than willing to do so. But instead of letting them know, they'd unintentionally surprised them. It had been at the beginning of Erza and Jellal's appointment as Guardian and Keeper of Visions, so Erza had been even more vigilant than normal. She'd nearly killed them when they'd Portaled straight into their dining area upon arriving.

Gray would never forget the fury that had been directed at them.

He'd even had nightmares about the look on Erza's face – something that had never been directed at him before that moment. That had been an expression their enemies had feared.

"Right," said Gray, "better get packing then." He rocked to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. "See ya soon, Lucy."

_"Same to you,_" said Lucy, and then there was silence on their end. The connection had cut off.

"Please be careful," said Mirajane as she rose to her feet. "If Erza can't handle whatever it is…"

Gray merely waved her off. He'd be fine. He was practically immortal, and he was going north to meet with Natsu. Who was fairly sure _was_ immortal at this point.

* * *

_Slowly making our way to the north! I love what happens with the mining camps. ;)_

_ALSO 700 REVIEWS! Thank you all so much for this, I really do appreciate each and every one of you. :) _

_To those who were asking...the puppy I'm training is named Rosie. She's a fantastic peanut. _

_Lissuin, regarding the tie-breaker...spot on with your guess. Ophiuchus would break the vote if it was split even. _

_Thanks to reviewers (Blood and Angst Lover, stranger1999, itsxoi, Lodemai04, AnimusLunari777, Fidosa, nerdalertwarning, Guest #1, Lissuin, PinkFireandGoldenStars, LePengwen, Inky-Paws, xHallowedFangirlx, and Lovetoreadff!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	45. Chapter 42

"I can't wait to leave for the north," said Lucy darkly, a pout on her face. She'd never thought she'd say such a thing when facing more snow – and at the end of April, nonetheless – but they'd been in the mining camps for a short time and Lucy absolutely hated it there. They were hot already despite the spring, and the people there weren't very pleasant to be around.

When Lucy had brought it up with Wendy, Wendy had grimaced and explained.

_ "The people that work and live in the mining camps aren't very fond of most other mythics. They're a group of dwarves that have been pushed this way and that by humans and other more powerful mythics. Eventually, they settled down here. They're protected by the Magic Council, but they don't share what is pulled out of the mines themselves unless they're paid nicely, so there's a lot of tension between them and the rest of Fiore."_

_ "Doesn't help,"_ Natsu had added quietly upon overhearing, _"that Zeref hated them and their wealth. He nearly annihilated them during the Demonic Wars, and some of the ones from back then are supposedly still around." _

Lucy had kept quiet after that.

So after dealing with the creature that was running around the area wreaking havoc – a cockatrice, which Natsu had dealt with on his own – the trio of Fairy Tail members went to work on investigating the biggest issue that had arisen: the thievery within the camps themselves.

It took them some time to find a dwarf who was willing to speak with them without insulting them. Natsu was set to implode by the time they found the young female dwarf, who took pity on them. She admitted after Lucy had convinced her friend to settle down, "I'm the one who submitted the request to Fairy Tail when I heard that another had submitted one for the creature causing our issues."

They'd settled within a small tent that belonged to the young female dwarf, who wrung her calloused fingers anxiously. Wendy was fearlessly perched beside her with Happy and Charle in her lap, Natsu on her other side, and Lucy beside him. Lucy offered the dwarf a warm smile. "There's nothing to be ashamed of," she soothed, sensing that it was this that the girl had an issue with. "Asking for help is always an okay thing to do."

"Not among my people," she admitted. "They don't know I submitted the request, you see…they exiled the dwarf who called for the first assistance." They winced. "Even if I get exiled, I don't care." She set her shoulders stubbornly. "I just want my grandmama's ring back."

Natsu exchanged a quick look with Lucy before gesturing impatiently to the dwarf. Happy, purring, left Wendy's lap to climb into Lucy's. "So get a move on," he said, still grouchy after being called some rather harsh names in a language neither he nor his companions spoke earlier that day. It hadn't taken a genius to know what kind of words were being spouted at them.

The dwarf faltered, and Wendy said with a glare towards Natsu, "Ignore him, he's just cranky." Natsu sputtered and Lucy giggled as she patted his arm and nodded at the girl to encourage her to speak.

"Well," said the dwarf, wringing her fingers again, "it started a few months ago. It wasn't too bad at first. Just a missing thing here or there. But all of a sudden, we realized that many of our valuables had been taken."

"But there are gems _everywhere_," said Natsu, blurting his comment aloud in confusion. It had taken everything in him not to snag some gold, and he'd not missed the way Wendy had eyed a few sapphires herself. "What the hell is more valuable than what you've got hanging about?"

"Natsu," Lucy said sharply, and her fingers curled beneath Happy's chin. She ran her fingers over the stone that she'd gotten for the familiar. "Some things hold memories rather than wealth." She smiled fondly down at the blue feline. "I know that there's a locket back home with Spetto's image in it that I would have loved to have here with me."

"You have something like that," said Wendy thoughtfully with a glance towards Natsu. "Don't you? Igneel gave you –"

Natsu cut her off without hesitation, his gaze back on the dwarf as his own fingers wrapped around the stone at _his_ throat. He knew precisely what they were talking about, he supposed. He would have rather given up any of the gems and gold around if only to keep the protective stone, as useless as it was. "Your valuables went missing?"

The dwarf blinked at them in surprise and then hastily nodded, sensing that she should hurry and continue in case the irritable man decided that he wanted to lose his temper again. She tugged at a lock of hair in nervousness. "Yes. For months now. We've almost got nothing valuable left to steal. One of my cousins is beside himself; his wife perished last week, and he found that some of her things have disappeared."

"We'll investigate," said Lucy gently, fully understanding how upsetting such a matter could be. "What time did these things vanish?"

"In the night, while we sleep."

"Great, more nightly things," Lucy grumbled, earning a snicker from Natsu. "I hate nighttime here."

The dwarf looked absolutely bewildered by this response and Wendy moved on with a smile, amused by Lucy's grouchiness towards their every day problems within the current time period. "We'll start tonight. Don't worry, Fairy Tail's never messed up on any of the work we take. And if we cannot help you, we'll find someone else."

"Thank you," said the young dwarf, bowing her head in gratitude. "Thank you."

* * *

Doubting Natsu would be able to handle sitting around and interview a few of the other dwarves during the day, Lucy left Wendy to do that with the help of Happy and Charle and chose instead to keep her companion occupied in the form of lessons regarding the language of demons and some heavier self-defense training that they'd not been able to do while traveling.

Natsu was surprisingly enthusiastic regarding all of the instruction on language. Lucy would give him credit for the patience he displayed while teaching her a few simple phrases that hurt her throat to say. He taught her how to write them, too, and Lucy eyed the swirling words in horror.

Something along the lines of "hello" took up a ridiculous amount of room on a piece of parchment, which meant that entire sentences must have been ridiculous.

As they headed outside a few hours later to do some self-defense work, Natsu cackled at the look that still resided on her face and said, "If you think that's bad, you should see my book."

Lucy faltered, confused. "Your book?" she demanded. "Did you write one I don't know about, Natsu?"

He shook his head and eyed the area around them, noticing how empty it was before allowing himself to reluctantly answer. He'd blurted the phrase out without thinking – something he really needed to start doing. He was used to those who knew about him knowing about the book – but he considered it a relief that it wasn't well known in the future.

"I don't have a soul," he explained slowly, resting a hand over his heart. "Not anymore. Or, at least, what you would call a soul. A life force, the magic that powers mythics and humans alike, makes them unique and gives them personalities." He shrugged. "Zeref thought it was too good for a demon and pulled it out." He remembered that moment clearly, although much of the rest was purposely blurred from his mind. He remembered how it had felt when that last piece of who he'd been before was ripped from him and placed in that book.

He told Lucy, "My soul was put in a book; it's probably hundreds of thousands of pages now, but it's a summary of my life from what I've read in it. It's part of the reason why it's so weird you have my Marks." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'd have had to bring that thing out to do it, and that thing has been stored away for centuries. Since I got it away from my brother."

"What does it mean that your soul is in a book?" Lucy asked, not entirely sure what to think of that. In her time, there was no such things as something like a soul – just science. No soul left the body when one died; your body just stopped working. "I mean, your life is written there, but what does it mean for you physically?"

Natsu debated, thinking, and then said, "It's why I can't really die, for one. I don't know what would happen if you died," he growled just thinking of it, "but I might, too, if you did." She rolled her eyes and he smirked, knowing she was thinking of all of the times he'd mentioned that. He grew serious after a moment. "I guess the only way you'd be able to really get rid of me is to destroy the book, but Zeref embedded something in it to make sure that doesn't happen." He scowled at that.

"What'd he do to it?" Lucy asked.

"You ask too many questions," muttered Natsu, flicking her forehead with a snort of smoke. "I don't know. No one's tried to destroy it in a while and I don't remember any time that someone managed to get close enough to try. I guess I'll just be stuck in the living realm for a couple more millennia."

"That's…sad." Lucy frowned, unhappy with the idea. "I don't know how long other mythics live, or if there's other immortal mythics, but…you'll have to watch the rest of us die, whether it be of old age or not."

Natsu blinked. "Is it?" he muttered, even as he considered her words.

The gods and goddesses weren't going anywhere anytime soon, nor were the dragons, but rather than saying that, Natsu eyed Lucy, realizing not for the first time that his Marked One was human, and felt a sense of dread that had her glancing worriedly at him. Lucy was fun – his friend and partner.

And completely human, except for an odd ancestor.

He'd thought about it several times since he'd become connected to her, but she was human and within the next century, whether she stayed here or not…she'd be dead, and he'd be stuck where Igneel was. Natsu swallowed thickly, a little surprised by the fact that he felt so dismayed by the idea. Lucy looked pleased enough by the emotions roiling through her and said gently, "There's no point in worrying so much about age now, Natsu. I'm still fairly young. Besides, after we've gotten your memories figured out, we'll need another adventure to seek out, so why not look for some way to get me on your wavelength?"

Natsu studied her for a few moments, still confused by the dread that refused to leave, but managed to push it aside enough to smirk at her and flick her forehead again. "You don't want to live as long as me. Human bodies can't handle it." He grinned and poked her cheek. "Imagine all of the wrinkles!"

Her familiar squawking hit his ears and Natsu found that distraught feeling vanishing as she smacked at his hands and snarled something he didn't care to catch.

Natsu made a mental note to not think about stuff like that again and shoved it to the back of his mind.

* * *

The next morning found Lucy frowning as she rolled onto her stomach and lifting her head to look around. Natsu was curled up on the floor to her left, with Happy between them. He was sleeping again, which she made a note to ask him about later, because his sleeping schedule was rather random. Wendy had her back pressed to Lucy's hip, her body curled in a tight little ball around Charle, and Lucy smiled fondly at her before focusing on what she thought to feel wrong.

She couldn't figure it out, and it annoyed her. There was something that was just _off_.

After puzzling over it for a few minutes, she gave up on doing it herself and just kicked at Natsu until he grumpily lifted his head. She stifled her snickering at the pink hair that stuck up in every which direction as he glared at her from bleary onyx eyes. "_What_?" he growled.

"Something's weird, you angry hedgehog," Lucy said, fighting down her smile. She couldn't, and found herself giggling despite her best efforts as she prodded Wendy awake, too. "I don't know what, but it's off."

Natsu sniffed once, twice, and then flopped back down. "I don't smell anything, Luce."

"I do," Wendy said sleepily, inhaling. "If I direct the air towards me. Something erased its presence and came in." She squinted at Natsu. "Natsu, I thought you were going to watch."

He kept his comfortable position and jabbed a finger tiredly at Lucy. "She makes me tired," he grumbled. "I didn't have to waste so much time sleeping until she came around." With a heavy sigh, Natsu propped himself on his elbows and looked around, wrinkling his nose. "What do you smell, Wendy?"

"Dunno," she yawned, sitting up. "Something." She looked around, too, thinking.

It wasn't until Lucy went to rub her arms, uncomfortable that something had come in while they were sleeping _again_, and this time not have been noticed, that she noticed what was off. Her fingers prodded bare flesh on her upper arms and she spluttered, shock and alarm flashing through her as she looked.

Sure enough, the golden arm bands on each arm were gone.

"We've been robbed!" she cried, pointing, and Wendy blinked, looking startled to find her own arm bands were gone, too. Natsu looked less annoyed about the cuffs on his own arms, although he growled when he found that his protective amulet was gone. Annoyed irritation became complete and utter rage, however, when he realized what had been taken right off of Lucy's arm.

"Layla's armband," he snarled, promptly bursting into flame. He dove for Lucy, and she squealed as he grabbed her arm rather roughly to peer at it, as if the arm band would materialize before his eyes.

"Ouch, you jerk," Lucy hissed and pushed him away by the face. She rubbed where he'd grabbed, wincing, and glowered at him as he glowered right back. "You didn't have to grab me like that. Damn."

Natsu merely puffed up like an angry cat. He scrambled to his feet, reaching for the few articles of clothing he'd removed the evening before. Lucy listened to him mutter under his breath – something along the lines of "this is why I don't sleep" – and watched him duck out of the test before she and Wendy even considered getting up.

"Layla's armband?" Wendy said, confused. "What does he mean by that?"

Lucy grimaced and said, "Come on, let's get dressed. I'll explain while we do and maybe we can try tracking the thing by the magic…"

By the time they'd followed Natsu outside, Wendy was entirely caught up in regard to the arm band, and her eyes were wide and face pale. "This isn't good," she whispered as she looked around for where Natsu had gone. "We have to find that cuff, Lucy."

"Yes," Lucy sighed, searching for Natsu, herself as she gathered Happy into her arms. "I'm aware of the consequences of losing it. Believe me, Natsu drilled it into my head a dozen times when I first started wearing it…that way," she added, pointing. "He's heading towards the mines. I wonder if he found something?"

"Perhaps," Wendy agreed, trotting forward a few paces. She inhaled sharply, her draconic eyes narrowing in suspicion. "The air is different in the direction of them…I'm worried. Nothing should be capable of getting a guild's arm band off…they're magically sealed there. They have to be rather skilled at written magic or something similar."

Wendy guided Lucy the rest of the way until they finally reached the mining camps' mines themselves. Lucy eyed them warily; they were large, and the caverns went deep into the mountains. They'd avoided them since they'd arrived, although that avoidance would now probably come to an end. Natsu stood grumpily before the entrance to those caves, waiting impatiently and shifting back and forth with a scowl.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed, "impatience isn't going to get us anywhere. Is there any mythic you can rule out? Or think of that might have done this to begin with? Either of you?" she added with a glance towards Wendy, who cocked her head in thought.

"Not that I can think of," Natsu said, too impatient to truly think through the endless list that resided in his head, but Wendy, after a moment of consideration, suddenly gasped.

"Goblin!" she chirped.

Lucy made a face; goblins weren't particularly well-received in the popular media of her day, and she imagined what it might look like, hoping that what she'd seen in movies wasn't what it would be. "Goblin?" she echoed as Natsu eyed her curiously, wondering why she was so wary of such a thing.

"Goblin," confirmed Natsu, putting his hands on his hips. "Would make sense. Shouldn't take too long to deal with it. The problem is we have to find it." He tapped his nose. "They're experts at hiding from stronger mythics like us."

And she'd thought nothing could touch the all-powerful dragons…good to know that they weren't all too good at the smaller, quicker creatures of the world. "Please tell me," Lucy sighed, "that I don't have to go in there?" She pointed at the mine, and Natsu grinned mockingly.

"Goblins make nests in crevices of dark areas," he told her. "Where else would you go? Anyways." He rocked back on his heels. "Summon Scorpio."

Lucy was caught off guard by the demand. He disliked Scorpio, even after their conversation in the desert. "Why Scorpio?" she demanded even as she reached for Scorpio's key and held it tightly within her fingers. It was warm to the touch; at least she'd not have to summon Aries for practice later in the day if she did this now.

"He can track the magic in Layla's cuff," Natsu said, tapping the spot on his arm where his own usually resided, marking him falsely as a dragon. "Leo would have probably been better, but they were all tied to her, so he should be able to follow it better than Wendy and I could."

Lucy grimaced, eyeing Scorpio's key. She'd interrupted a date with Aquarius the last time she'd summoned him and didn't want to have to pay the price for it again. But…she supposed this was rather important, and sighed, summoning him. Scorpio appeared before her in a flash of light, his lips curved into a grin. "Hey, Miss Lucy," he said with a look that told her she'd done it again. Scorpio didn't mind, but his girlfriend most certainly did. "What can I do for you?"

"What we think is a goblin stole our arm bands," Lucy explained, gesturing to the mines before them, "and that means it took the cuff that belonged to Layla." Scorpio's smile faded. "Natsu said you could help us track it."

"With pleasure, Miss Lucy," Scorpio purred, suddenly crouching and digging his fingers into the earth. Some of it turned to sand. "Wouldn't do for Miss Layla's things to go missing…don't think Leo would appreciate that."

Lucy briefly wondered just why everything had to be whether Leo liked it or not – she had to admit she wasn't too fond of the spirit at this point – but was distracted when Scorpio suddenly stood, starting into the caverns. "Come on," he called, "this way!"

Wendy trotted after him without hesitation and Natsu went to follow she and the familiars, but paused when Lucy hesitated. He looked back at Lucy, noting her discomfort at stepping into the mines, and then offered a hand. "Come on, Luce," he said, allowing flames to swarm his other arm so that it lit the area well. "I'll make sure you don't get stuck anywhere in the dark. We'll keep an eye out for shadow people in here, too. They like to haunt the shadows." When she still hesitated, Natsu wiggled his fingers impatiently and gave a crooked grin. "Trust me?"

She took a deep breath and took his hand. "Always."

* * *

_Some fun with a goblin next chapter! I love the goblin for some reason. _

_Thanks to reviewers __(LePengwen, Lodemai04, FairyTailxFanGirl, Meow Orbit, itsxoi, Inky-Paws, stranger1999, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Lissuin, New Reader, and Guest #1!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	46. Chapter 43

Lucy hated the dark and the nasty things it brought with it; she'd decided this long ago, especially after the events with the night hag. She knew that there were different kinds of darkness, and some of them weren't bad. But this kind, the kind that dwelled within the mines, reminded her of the darkness she didn't like.

Natsu helped. Happy was curled around his shoulders now, having climbed there just in case. She kept her hand tight around Natsu's, and he didn't seem to mind. Wendy trotted a few steps ahead, fearless despite the dark, and Lucy got the feeling she could see fairly well, even if Natsu hadn't been lighting the area. Same for Scorpio. It was only her and her useless human eyes.

Lucy puffed out a soft huff when she tripped again, earning a smirk from her partner. He thought it was hilarious, the fact that she was tripping so often over rocks she paid no mind to until they were beneath her feet.

"Which way?" asked Lucy when Scorpio suddenly paused, looking between two branching tunnels with a cocked head.

"One moment," said Scorpio, kneeling. He pushed his fingers into the ground, debating. After a few moments of it, he stood, uncertain. "I _believe_ it is that way, but we need to be careful," he said, gesturing to their left. "The caverns are unstable."

That made Natsu pause, eyeing the walls around them. This was where things might get tricky. It wouldn't be a good thing whatsoever if they got crushed. Scorpio might be fine, but the rest of them wouldn't. Even he would have problems with being squashed beneath a couple tons of earth.

Scorpio thought along the same lines, much to his eternal annoyance. "If you're okay with it, Miss Lucy, I can run ahead and see how bad it is or if the goblin's even down that tunnel."

But Lucy shook her head and said firmly, "If it's dangerous, than there's no point. We need another method."

Scorpio's lips twitched. "Even if the area were to give out, Miss Lucy, I'd just go back to another realm and be perfectly unharmed." Natsu _knew_ that was untrue; the celestial spirits supposedly felt pain as they did – they just recovered as soon as they returned to their own realm and happened to be immortal.

"No," said Lucy confidently. "Whether that's true or not, we're not putting you in danger on purpose when we know it's unsafe." She studied the tunnel and said, "Perhaps the dwarves would know another way in?"

"They wouldn't tell us if they did," Natsu grunted, rocking forward. He scratched the back of his head thoughtfully before asking, "How unstable are the walls? What would make them come down?"

"Fighting for sure," said Scorpio tapping on a wall in thought. "I think we might be okay so long as we don't create too much of a ruckus. The dwarves have used these caverns for centuries after all."

"Will we be able to find our way out?" Lucy asked warily, and Wendy beamed at her.

"Don't worry, Lucy," she said honestly. "I can smell perfectly well in here. Natsu could, too, I bet. We'll be able to get back out again." She started forward without hesitation, and Natsu rolled his eyes, starting after her with Lucy and Scorpio.

"Wendy," he warned, "keep close. There might be more than just a stupid goblin in here."

Wendy waved him off and continued on her way. The group traveled in silence, Scorpio pausing only to direct them down a smaller cavern that he seemed wary of. After what seemed like ages of traveling in the darkness, he stopped them and pointed to a crack in the wall. "Through there. I can't tell if the goblin's in there, but Layla's arm band is."

"Thank you, Scorpio," Lucy said honestly, and the spirit gave her a mock salute before disappearing. Lucy could feel a throb in her head, and she realized she was tired. Not nearly as exhausted as she'd once been when summoning the celestial spirits, but enough so that it might be a disadvantage later. She could feel Natsu watching her as she followed Wendy through the crack in the wall. It was tight in some places, and Natsu snarled when he knocked his head on a sharp piece of rock.

Lucy frowned, concerned when she thought she felt something hot and wet strike her arm. Sure enough, when they'd made it into a wider cavern area, she looked over and found Natsu grumbling, hand streaked with black as he pressed it to a cut that had opened on his forehead. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Natsu threw her an odd look and then rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be? It's just a cut," he huffed. He was more annoyed than anything, he thought, dropping his hand. It was annoying – and he knew from this hiss Lucy had given when he did it that she'd felt it. At least the cut wasn't bad.

Wendy suddenly whistled softly to get his attention and he looked over. She waited until she had his attention before nodding towards the back of the small cavern. When Natsu looked, he felt a little bad at the amount of greed that suddenly slashed through him, churning his gut. Lucy lifted a brow, feeling the same twist from his end of their connection, and then muttered, "You know you can't keep most of this, right?"

"I know." Natsu, arms still ablaze with Happy hovering on his shoulder, made his way over and knelt beside the pile of valuables. He didn't give a damn about the gold for once. Instead, he shuffled through it intently until he found Layla's arm band. He let out a rush of relief, making sure it was okay before hunting down the protection stones that she'd given he and Happy. Only when they were secure did he find their other arm bands.

"Here, Wendy," he said, offering her the two she owned. She murmured her gratitude, going to work on putting them back on. He walked over to Lucy and said, "Hold out your arm." He'd have just handed them back, but…Lucy had no magic, and she couldn't put them on herself.

Lucy held out her arm as requested, and with great care, he slid the Fairy Tail arm band over her skin, drawing on his magic and pushing back the fire that usually accompanied it. She watched with more interest than she had last time as it was sealed, destined to not come off unless someone with magic pulled it off. Rather than feeling the dread she'd felt the last time it had been put there, she felt a surge of relief. She loved being a member of the historical guild and was relieved to have the proof that she was a member back on her arm.

"Other one," he said, and she offered her arm, but before he could slide Layla's onto her arm, Wendy suddenly gasped.

"Natsu!" she shouted in warning, her voice echoing loudly, and Natsu blinked just a moment before something heavy descended on his shoulders, shoving him face-first into the ground. Lucy hissed as pain shot through her, and she rubbed her face as she recoiled upon seeing the sneering little creature that was perched on him. Its fingers were long and tipped with nasty, cracked fingernails; its ears were long and pointed, its teeth sharp and like needles, and its skin pale and wrinkled. Large eyes made to reflect light glared at her furiously.

"Gimme!" it squealed, lunging for the arm band on her arm. Lucy ducked out of the way and Natsu lunged, wrestling it to the ground. Before he could incinerate it, however, it buried its teeth in his arm. Natsu snarled in pain, and then alarm when Layla's arm band went rolling way.

"I'll get it!" Wendy cried, chasing after it with outstretched hands. Lucy faltered when Wendy disappeared into darkness, wanting to go after her.

"You little bastard," Natsu snarled when the goblin took another chunk out of his arm. Black blood splattered the floor of the cavern and he bristled viciously as he glared down at the creature he'd finally managed to pin beneath his foot. Flames roared around him and he heaved for air as he shook out the stinging injury.

He hated goblins.

Natsu opened his mouth and then yelped when the goblin suddenly spit a glob of saliva at his face. Lucy was somewhat impressed when it struck home and she choked on a startled laugh when he gave a high-pitched sound of disgust and swabbed at his face. The goblin cackled and then chased after the direction Wendy had gone.

"Come on!" Lucy called, racing after it. Natsu took off at a careful sprint, making sure she didn't get too far. They followed a twisted tunnel for a few minutes before Natsu heard a high-pitched squeal. He lurched past Lucy and burst into a cavern that startled him, briefly distracting him from the goblin and Wendy, who were wrestling on the ground with Charle hissing nearby.

It was massive, and reminded him a bit of the caverns in which the dragons hid themselves on Tenrou Island. A beautiful stream ran through the middle, with the top of the cave dozens of miles overhead, if the sounds were anything to go by. Even from what he could see from the fires blazing around him, it was glittering in every direction – dozens of gems and crystals dotting the walls, more than likely.

Shaking off the fact that he'd been so easily distracted, Natsu lunged for the goblin again just as it cheered, having grasped Layla's arm band. He gripped its head and slammed it face-first into the earth, grinning maliciously. In a deadly voice, he crooned, "It's dangerous to take things from dragons, little goblin."

The goblin squealed in protest, flailing as Natsu plucked the arm band from its hands and tossed it to Wendy. "Put that on her," he said, pointing with his free hand to Lucy. Wendy, huffing for air, nodded and went to do just that.

"Thief!" shrieked the furious little goblin, its limbs flailing. "Thief!"

"Says the one stealing our valuables," said Lucy under her breath, holding her arm out so Wendy could replace the arm band. It was warm on Lucy's skin as Wendy did so – as if the item itself was happy to be there again.

Natsu ground its face angrily into the dirt a little before saying, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you to the next life." He glowered through slitted onyx eyes at the creature, ready to turn it into cinders right there and then. But there was also a little hesitance in the back of his mind. Lucy was watching him over Wendy's head, a slight frown on her face – and he knew she didn't like the attitude he supported.

Once, he would have simply ignored that frown. _Too bad_, he would have thought, killing it there for taking his things – for taking something so highly valuable and full of precious magic.

Now, he paused and took into consideration the fact that the creature was suddenly wailing and sobbing beneath him. He made a silent decision and forcefully pushed in a pointed manner. "Well?" he demanded.

The goblin whined and finally, after a moment, said, "Won't do it again!"

"I have a hard time believing that," Natsu drawled. "Why were you stealing from people in the first place?" He pushed again, and the goblin made a warbled sound of protest.

"Lonely," it whimpered finally. "Wanted happy things like them."

Natsu blinked, startled. He'd never heard of such a thing from a mythic like a goblin. Normally, they were greedy little creatures who could care less about those around them; all they wanted was shiny things just like the items the goblin had stolen. Natsu glanced over uneasily to Lucy and Wendy, who were watching. Wendy looked inclined to let the goblin go, but Lucy remained neutral. Waiting to see what he did, Natsu realized. He felt a swell of pride that she trusted his decision on the matter; then again, he didn't think she knew much about goblins. They'd not had reason to talk about them just yet, though this changed that.

Natsu debated for another moment, growling, and then gave a final shove before dragging the small goblin to its bare feet. He kept it in place, still holding its head, although not nearly as tightly. "You don't steal other people's things," he rumbled, still crouched so that he was at its level, "to get things like that." He narrowed his eyes at it, and it whimpered in fear at how close Natsu's face was to its own. "Got that? You gotta wait. You'll get 'em if you wait long enough. And if you stop thieving, I bet the dwarves could use something like you to track other stuff to mine in here. They'd probably even pay you for it."

The goblin sniffled a little and nodded awkwardly in his grasp. "Sorry," it mumbled, and Natsu cocked an eyebrow at it suspiciously.

He'd never seen a friendly goblin. But then, he supposed, no one else had ever seen a demon who wanted to help other people. So he had no room to talk. "Whatever," he muttered, shoving it away. He stood as it stumbled back a few steps. "Give back the things you stole," Natsu said sharply. "We'll talk with the dwarves. And if my guild hears about more thievery around here…" He let the threat hang there, pointedly holding out a hand and letting his fire burst to life. The goblin flinched. "You got me?"

"Yes," the goblin said hastily. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Natsu turned to make his way over to the amused Wendy and Lucy, who was giving him a look of approval, and paused when the goblin suddenly squeaked.

"Debt," it said and Natsu looked back. The goblin was wringing its fingers, peering at him anxiously. "Owe you debt."

Natsu furrowed his brow and then waved it off. "Nah," he muttered. "Don't like those." Demons were notorious for the ways they collected on debts – or had in the past, he supposed, being the last one around that he knew of. "Come on," he said when he reached Lucy and Wendy, gently pushing them forward. "Let's go. We're done here."

Wendy merely beamed at him, looking pleased with how he'd handled things, and then went ahead to guide them out. Lucy fell into step beside Natsu, gripping his wrist. He let the flames die out on that arm, simply to keep from burning his partner, and she gave him a small smile. "You didn't have to let it go," she said quietly.

Natsu merely grunted and muttered, "It was like me." She looked confused, but he didn't bother to explain, doubting she'd ever understand such a matter. Instead, he reached out and ruffled her hair in a playful manner, as he would have Wendy. "C'mon," he repeated, "we gotta see if they've got anyone here who can set up a Portal. Should have one…every place on the map has one at least." He thought Lucy would have protested and demanded more of an explanation, but he supposed he should have known better. She'd never demanded as much from him. Instead, she merely murmured her agreement and waved for him to lead the way.

* * *

Tugging awkwardly at the collar of the fur-lined jacket he wore, Gray eyed the fortress walls with distaste. He'd never been a fan of the fortress that Jellal and Erza had chosen as their home. It was cold and isolated, and incredibly hard to get to unless you got permission to Portal in. Then again, he realized that it was for that purpose that it had been chosen.

"Alright, Gray?"

Gray jumped and glanced over his shoulder. He found Erza looking amused, a knowing glint in her dark eyes. She was dressed simply in a dress built to keep out the cold that accompanied the snow-ridden mountains. It was hard to picture her as the fierce valkyrie he knew her to truly be, capable of summoning weapons and armors of many kind to her form as she defended her Keeper.

"Yeah," he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "I was trying to find my way to you and Jellal and might have gotten lost."

She chuckled, the sound low and familiar. "I thought so. This way. We've added to the magic of this place recently, so it's a bit more difficult to get around if you don't know what to do." She gestured for him to follow, tucking a lock of scarlet hair behind her ear.

As he followed Erza, Gray asked, "When are Natsu and Lucy getting here? I wanna hurry up and get this all over with so I can get back and have a lunch with Juvia that isn't interrupted, y'know?"

Erza smiled over her shoulder at him in sympathy and said, "I'm sorry, and thank you for agreeing to come and help us. It is quite frustrating to admit that even while working with our wolves that we cannot track whatever it is that has made itself at home here in our lands."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty," Gray protested, "it's just that every time I turn around, Natsu's started something else he needs to drag me along for."

"It's not just Natsu; I thought Lucy was asking you, as well," called an amused Jellal as they swept into a warm living area. The Keeper of Visions was settled comfortably in a plush seat before a roaring fire. Erza joined him in the neighboring seat, and Gray leaned against the armrest of her chair.

"I mean, yeah," said Gray, frowning. "Lucy asked the first time, but it was all Natsu the last time. He said 'we,' but he did the asking."

"He's definitely changed since I've last seen him," Erza mused. "When we spoke with them through the scrying pool, I thought as much. I'm now further convinced. Lucy has been good for him, whether her arrival was initially thought to be as much or not."

Gray debated that for a few moments and admitted, "Yeah, I guess. But I'm still worried. What do you think, Erza?" He'd always trusted his friend's judgement; she, too, had grown up with him, had been there since Natsu's arrival to the guild. They knew him as well as anyone but Lucy and the dragons could in the guild. As members of Makarov's council, they'd both worked closely alongside him.

Erza contemplated before answering. "Mm, as I said, he's changed, and I think it's a good thing. But at the same time…Natsu has always walked this odd line that we know nothing about. He's our friend and family, but he's always had something in the back of his mind that he says nothing about. I can feel it. And there's his magic…it's so strong it could overwhelm my own – could overwhelm Gildarts's magic, even. Yet we know nothing about the extent of who and what he is past what he's given us.

"I like this change that Lucy has brought to him," she admitted, "and I believe it to be good, as I said, but I worry for what'll happen if, as we've heard, something happens. Lucy spoke of this strange period of lost time…why would such a specific time be lost to the future? I worry that something will happen to her and we will finally learn what is on the other side of this line he walks, and I worry that it will be something no one would have ever have wanted to truly learn."

From where he was comfortably slouched, Jellal inclined his head and said calmly, "I see no reason in worrying just yet. I have seen nothing of concern regarding such matters. And there's still a few years yet. For now, let us see what changes Lucy can bring to him. Perhaps he'll tell us himself what lies on the other side of that line you speak of, Erza."

Erza hummed and repeated, "I am unsure of whether I truly want to know."

Gray nodded and the three fell into silence.

* * *

_Goblin adventures and some Jellal, Erza, and Gray! I'm so excited for what's coming I'm squirming in my seat. We're about to really pick up in a chapter or two for the rest of this part. ;) Part II ends in four chapters! The only clue I'll give: we'll be taking a semi-break from the celestial spirit hunts and focusing on something HUGE!_

_Thanks to reviewers __(nkukurichan, Bugseey, itsxoi, Meow Orbit, little stuffs, LePengwen, FairyTailxFanGirl, PinkFireandGoldenStars, Fidosa, BakaFangirl, Selugimin, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	47. Chapter 44

"Do we have everything?" asked Natsu, twisting in Thanatos's saddle to look at Wendy. She was comfortably perched atop of Salutem by herself, Hypnos attached to the saddle he wore. Lucy grumbled in front of him, annoyed that she wasn't riding her own mount, but Natsu doubted she'd be complaining when they finished going through the Portal. Even on the first of May, the north would be _cold_.

"Yes," said Wendy cheerfully. "We're ready, Natsu!"

"Okay," he muttered, making sure Happy was set. "You go first, Wendy. I wanna make sure you're set before we head out."

"Okay." She turned the stag towards the Portal that the dwarves had set up for them. They'd grudgingly thanked them for their help with the cockatrice and with the goblin, who had disappeared after returning all of their belongings. They'd given each a precious gem in return for their payment, and Lucy was pleased with the lovely ruby she'd been given. They'd been more than willing to build a Portal at their request, though only one had been able to do so. Mostly because it'd get them out of the mining camps.

Lucy watched as Wendy paused before the Portal to wave at her one more time before ordering Salutem and Hypnos forward. Lucy watched her go with a soft smile; she'd had fun traveling with the cheerful young dragoness. "I want to take another job with her sometime."

Natsu shifted on Thanatos behind her, grinning. "Wendy's cool," he agreed. "She was the only female hatchling in the dragons' nest, so they were always really careful with her. But she's a lot tougher than the dragons gave her credit for."

Silently, Lucy agreed, and then stiffened when Natsu sent Thanatos forward through the Portal after the dwarf in charge of it nodded to show that Wendy was through. "I hope this doesn't go like last time," she told him, and Natsu simply let flames curl to life around, searing at her skin but never burning.

"It won't," he said darkly, remembering the way their bond had cut off and how he'd reacted. He didn't need her falling from the sky a third time, even with where they were going and who was going to be there. He made sure they were ready and let Lucy thank the grumpy looking dwarf a final time before they were off.

Thanatos shuddered unhappily as he stepped into that star-streaked darkness. Lucy remembered it from the last time and despite her nervousness, felt that odd sense of _home_ once more, only made more secure by the fact that Natsu was there, too. He didn't seem to feel the same, too focused on keeping an eye out for shadow people as Happy purred in his basket behind them.

And then Thanatos had stepped free of that darkness, and they both swore under their breath as they were nearly blinded. Lucy blinked a few times to clear her vision and then gasped in awe at the sight, not cold at all despite the fact that her arms were bared to it. Natsu kept the heat around them high as he gave her a moment to look at the snow-laden evergreens, the mountains that towered above their heads. These mountains were different from the barren ones around Crocus, Lucy thought. These were darker, thicker, full of power and life that she wasn't sure she wanted to meet. The air itself was still in comparison to the wind that had torn through the Crocus mountains; Lucy swallowed thickly, wary.

And not more than half-a-mile or so away was a massive stone fortress. Lucy looked at it and grabbed Natsu's arm, pointing. "Is that where Jellal and Erza live?"

"Yeah," he said, nudging at Thanatos's flanks with his heels. The horse-like mythic took off at a brisk trot, plowing through the snow with ease. "That's where they live." Lucy felt his chest rise. He inhaled as much air as he could, searching for unfamiliar scents, and then snorted right in her ear, making her scowl. "I dunno why they thought I'd be much use," he muttered in her ear a moment later, "the snow gets rid of smells. It hides them."

Lucy studied the fortress as they drew closer to it, blinking when she spotted a crimson-headed figure awaiting them. "Hello, Erza!" she called when they were close enough to be heard.

The amused valkyrie studied them with interest as Thanatos drew to a stop a few feet away. Her amusement only grew when Natsu slid from his back and he immediately turned to take a bite out of his arm. Natsu responded without looking, slamming his elbow into his nose. Thanatos reeled his head back in alarm, snorting. Rather than scolding Thanatos, Natsu reached up to help Lucy slide down – help she took with gratitude before fetching Happy from his basket.

"Greetings," Erza said finally, shifting her weight and drawing her cloak a little more securely around her shoulders. She smiled a little at the pair. "It's good to see you again, Natsu, Lucy. Gray and Jellal are inside. I believe Gray got lost again…we may have to track him down."

She wasn't surprised when Natsu's grin turned dark and excited at the prospect. "He getting lost in your place?"

"Yes, and I expect you both will get lost eventually, too. We recently altered some of the wards to do so on purpose," she replied as she led them through the gate and into a courtyard. Natsu took Thanatos towards a small stable, where a few mounts of Erza and Jellal's choice were kept. Lucy eyed a massive snowy white winged mare with fascination while she shivered violently in the cold.

Fascination turned to terror, however, when shockingly large canine slunk from the shadows of the nearby fortress and came to stand beside Erza, who didn't look the least bit worried by the fact that its shoulders neared her own. Instead, she smiled fondly and stroked its dark-furred cheek. "One of the alpha pair of our dire wolf pack," she told Lucy. "She's expecting young ones, so she's been sticking within our courtyard as of late. You'll see them come in and out often…don't worry, they're aware of who you are and what you're doing here. They shouldn't come after you. It's the other wolves, the non-dire wolves, you'll have to watch out for while you're out and about."

Lucy wasn't all that convinced as the wolf watched her from sharp, intelligent amber eyes, but glanced over when Natsu suddenly grabbed her shoulder and puffed out a cloud of smoke. She immediately shifted closer, seeking relief from the cold, and he furrowed his brow as he let the heat amp up. _Humans_, he complained silently, remembering how not even an hour ago, she'd been complaining about the heat in the mining camps.

"Are we heading in?" he asked eagerly, looking at Erza hopefully. "We haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Yes," said Lucy immediately, rolling her eyes, "we have, you just inhaled it and called it a snack."

Erza chuckled, waving for them to follow. "Don't worry, we prepared ahead of time for Natsu's appetite, Lucy." They strode for the main entrance, leaving the dark-furred she-wolf to prowl towards the gate of the fortress. Lucy was relieved they didn't seem to live within the building itself. Lucy kept up with ease despite Erza's long strides. She led them into a dark corridor that didn't improve for some minutes, until they'd arrived within a warm living space that held a massive fire place. A rug sat before it and on that rug was two plush chairs, occupied by none other than Jellal and Gray. Both looked over when they entered, and while Gray's face broke into a broad friendly grin, Lucy didn't miss how Jellal's lips tugged downwards.

"Hey, Lucy," said Gray, completely bypassing Natsu as she let Happy thud to the ground with care. "Long time, no see. Have a good time in the desert?"

"Not really," Lucy said, "but I have two more contracts, and we have the support of one more spirit for when we speak to Leo about Natsu's memories." She held up the key ring she'd been carrying as proof and Gray threw her a thumbs up, too comfortable to move from his place before the fire.

Jellal rocked forward, however, and said, "It's good to hear that your travels have been successful. The stars are so rarely inclined to involve themselves in matters they don't care about."

"I noticed," said Natsu grouchily, rolling his eyes at the reminder that Scorpio had refused to give him his support. "So where's the food?" he added with a hopeful look and Lucy rolled her eyes. Gray sent him a look of disgust. Erza only sighed and said, "This way, Natsu, I'll take you to get something to eat…Lucy, are you alright to remain here with these two?" She gestured to Jellal and Gray.

Gray looked somewhat insulted. "Why wouldn't she be?" he demanded.

"Yes," said Lucy, ignoring him, "I'll be fine." She gave Erza a warm smile. "Thanks, Erza." She made her way closer to the fire, eager to get warm as Natsu ducked out. He was content, she thought, to be in this fortress despite the overall coldness of it in comparison to Fairy Tail's guildhall. He liked it, even. She, on the other hand, much preferred Fairy Tail's warm guildhall, she thought as she settled down on the rug before the fire, debating whether or not it was too much or too little heat.

She was still debating when Jellal murmured, "Did you have any troubles on your way here, Lucy?"

She looked at him over her shoulder, curious. Jellal still wore the cloth over his eyes, but seemed to be looking directly at her. He was still, almost too still, and she got the feeling that he'd seen something he wasn't telling them. Narrowing her eyes a fraction, she said, "Not really. Just the work we did…we had a scuffle with a goblin, and Natsu dealt with a cockatrice, but nothing else. Does this have to do with the tribe we told you about?"

Jellal inclined his head thoughtfully to the side and said, "I'm uncertain. I've had several visions in recent days." He sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face. "It's exhausting. They keep me awake at night and fill my mind with images I'd rather not see."

"Like?" prompted Gray with interest, reminding them that he was still there. "Have you told Erza?"

"Not quite yet, though I plan on it tonight," he admitted, and then sighed again before answering fully. "I see visions of fire and death…I believe them to accompany what you have told us of the destruction of Crocus and the Eclipse Gate," he told Lucy. Lucy's slight smile at Gray's input vanished. "But we've been considering that might happen, so it isn't those visions that bother me. It's a more recent one that has become more recurrent in recent weeks. I believe it will be an event that happens soon."

"What is it?" she asked gently, sensing that something was off. She remembered being told that Jellal, despite being as powerful as he was as a god, that many of the mythics who knew him as well as he allowed anyone to know him considered him to be weak in soul after having been imprisoned for several years before being appointed Keeper of Visions. He was sensitive to some visions, and would supposedly retreat within himself to try and avoid them.

_"Jellal spent a few years imprisoned for something he didn't do, and was likely tortured during that time, although he's never told the rest of us," _Mirajane had told her one evening, when Lucy had been helping her clean the guildhall and had expressed interest in knowing more about the man who'd caught her as she'd fallen from the sky. _"He was initially believed to be behind the death of the royal family, actually. It took Erza five years to prove otherwise, and then he became a member of our guild for some time before accepting the position as Keeper of Visions. I remember how distant he was…he very rarely was around, but in the end, I think Erza broke through that shell a little. He was coming out a little more when he was offered the position, and the guild was happy when he took it, if only because it showed he was truly pushing forward. He and Erza are quite close, you know. In a way that I don't think I've seen anyone but dragons and their Marked Ones get. They know everything about one another, and detest lying to each other. It's remarkable."_

It was a few moments before Jellal decided on how to answer. When he did, his voice was dark, his lips twisted into a frown. "Fire, dancing in a forest of white and blazing so brightly, turning to nothing beneath the force of another. When the flame has gone out, black blood blossoms from where it stood. And then it is cold, so very cold…and then there is only open sea before us," Jellal said, not clarifying what he meant by 'us,' "and we cry. We are lonely, and we are falling through the skies and seas, and the sun dances upon metal that breaks before our eyes like a rekindled flame yet not…"

His voice had changed, seeming almost as if he was channeling power into his words. Lucy felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, something churning in her gut. _Natsu_. Who else could it be? She only felt that it was worse when Jellal continued in a hoarse voice.

"That is all I've seen. I see more with each time it comes to me." Gray looked ghostly, Lucy noticed, and she got the feeling that they're all thinking along the same lines. Jellal only confirmed it when he admitted, "I thought, perhaps, the fire could be associated with Natsu."

"Why him specifically though?" Gray said despite having guessed as much already. "Why would you put him with the fire? Sure, he's a dragon, but he's not the only mythic in the world associated with fire…"

Lucy knew that Jellal's gaze was heavy on her face as she glanced at him. The black blood was what gave it away. No other mythic associated with flames could have been connected to it. "In any case," she said, rocking back and looking into the roaring fireplace. "There's not much we can do about it right now, right? We just have to be prepared if something happens."

"I suppose." Jellal didn't look pleased with that option. "Be wary of what you do. Please, feel free to inform Natsu himself. I intend to tell Erza "

"We always are," reassured Gray and then stretched his arms above his head. "So, Lucy…tell me. What kind of adventures have you had out in the desert these last few weeks?"

Much of the day was spent in such a manner, with stories being tossed this way and that. The trio present agreed it best to start hunting for the mythic in the woods early the next morning. When Lucy was done explaining their travels in recent times to Jellal and Gray, with Natsu and Erza returning half-way through, the others took a turn and shared stories of various things that had happened before Lucy had arrived in past times.

When it was time for bed, Lucy and Natsu were shown to rooms that were neighboring Gray's as well as the one that Erza shared with Jellal. Lucy waited until the others had shut themselves away, a smile still on her face as she remembered how flustered Erza had been upon admitting she shared a room with Jellal and how fondly Jellal had smiled as he'd guided her away.

When everyone was secure, Lucy didn't hesitate to duck out of her room and walk over to Natsu's door. She rapped softly and then let herself in, knowing he'd know precisely who was coming in. He glanced up as she did so, arching a brow as he leaned back on his elbows, comfortably sprawled out. "Hey, Luce," he said in a near purr, amused. "If Erza catches you in here, you're gonna be in trouble."

Erza did seem to be the type to disapprove of such things, Lucy thought. She grinned at the thought of the scarlet-haired valkyrie being subjected to some of the things that appeared in the modern day, and then shook her head. Now wasn't the time to entertain such funny thoughts.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, not hesitating to clamber onto the bed beside him. He moved over so she had more room, and Happy crawled right into her lap with a purr. Where she'd once looked at him with disdain, Lucy now smiled and stroked his head lovingly.

"What about?" he asked, perking up and ready to help if he could.

Lucy shook her head slightly at that and said, "Jellal mentioned that he's had some visions that we thought might have to do with you…" She explained them quietly to him, and Natsu lost his smile as he listened intently. He was frowning by the time she'd finished.

"Sounds like me, I guess," he said, running a hand through his rosy hair. He eyed her out of the corner of his eye before flopping back, folding his hands beneath his head and studying the ceiling of the room. "I'm the only one left to bleed black blood."

"And the rest of it?" she prompted. "Do you think the rest of it is you, too?"

He shook his head, shifting so he could move his hand and tap his chest lightly. "I don't get lonely, Luce. Remember?" She rolled her eyes, silently denying it. Not true at all, with how much he felt on a daily basis. But she chose not to challenge him aloud about the matter, and instead focused as he continued. "I don't like it, but I think it's you." She jolted, surprised. "You're always falling out of the sky, aren't you?"

"I guess that's true." Lucy grimaced, flushing a little at that, because he wasn't necessarily wrong. "That last bit?"

Natsu cracked a large yawn and said, "Complete gibberish. I don't know what the hell he's talking about. 'And the sun dances upon metal that breaks before our eyes like a rekindled flame yet not.' Makes no sense to me. We'll just have to be careful until whatever it is happens, I guess." He glanced at her thoughtfully and then blinked when he realized she was unhappy – both in appearance and emotionally. "Luce, he's had visions before and we've dealt with 'em. You can't stop 'em, you just…work with what you can."

"That's what worries me," she admitted, and he rocked back into a sitting position. She wobbled as the bed shook beneath the change. "He saw visions of what he thinks are the destruction of Crocus and the Eclipse Gate."

"That's different," Natsu said immediately, but Lucy shook her head.

"It's not," she said firmly. "You just said it. We can't stop that from happening."

"Okay, so maybe not." She was surprised when he suddenly dropped a heavy hand on her head and ruffled her hair until she looked at him. Natsu grinned as she met his gaze and said, "But we can change the outcome, right? That's how we've always dealt with Jellal's visions. You can't stop it from happening, but you change what happens afterwards. So maybe Crocus gets destroyed, but we can get the people out ahead of time."

"I suppose that might work," Lucy admitted. "Although that does nothing for the Eclipse Gate."

"It's just architecture, we can rebuild." Natsu gently pushed on her head, much like he had the goblin, and then let her go, feeling that odd swell of warmth he sometimes felt from her – and himself now a days. "Now go get some sleep before Erza finds you in here. You gotta be rested up for tomorrow."

"I guess so." Lucy stood, and carefully shifted Happy in her arms as she did so. He waved at her to take the familiar, who climbed onto her shoulder and nudged her face with his nose as she studied Natsu closely for a moment. He questioningly lifted a brow. "I just…thanks."

He flashed another grin and pointed to the door, narrowing his eyes pointedly. _Out_.

He had no desire to be caught with her in his room by Erza.

Gray had been caught with Juvia stopping by once and that was enough to deter the Demon King.

Lucy just shook her head and ducked out with Happy still on her shoulder. Natsu waited until she was gone, the door shut behind her, to flop back and stare at the ceiling, rubbing his shoulder. His lips quirked a bit as he heard voices in the hall – Erza, questioning what Lucy was doing out and the blonde sputtering.

Let the danger come.

He'd face it as he had every time previously: head on.

* * *

_Some chilling in the north with Erza, Jellal, and Gray. The fun really starts next chapter. ;)_

_Bananarock509, regarding pacing and the length of the fic...I skip around a bit for sure! There's no point in writing out ten chapters on walking across the desert or anything like that. I've done little bits involving small conversations and important interactions, but outside of like one or two descriptions of it, there's a lot of time skips. Time-wise regarding how much time they have to cover, I'm not sure yet. It's definitely gonna be over 100 chapters at this point though._

_stranger1999, regarding the break between parts...not long! I'll probably just post the part III announcement when I'd normally update and come back two weeks after the last update for part II. If that makes sense? :) So, like, October 28th should be the last part II chapter, I'll post the part announcement on November 4th, and then be back with chapters again on November 11th. I think the dates are right. I hope._

_Thanks to reviewers __(itsxoi, LePengwen, Bananarock509, FairyTailxFanGirl, stranger1999, lcr0718, WhatAnimeHasTaughtMe, Lissuin, and Lovetoreadff!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	48. Chapter 45

The look on Lucy's face when she stepped outside to join the pair of men that already waited made Gray throw his head back and laugh. Erza, a step behind the blonde, was smiling in amusement, and Natsu snickered. Lucy's scowl deepened as she hunched her shoulders against the chill of the morning and pulled her hood over her head. "Shut up," she grumbled, "it's too cold."

Erza chuckled and gestured a hand, chanting something softly under her breath. Lucy blinked when the cold lost some of its bite, and Erza cast her an affectionate look. She'd not spoken much with her and hadn't known her long, but she found she rather liked Lucy. "That spell should hold until evening."

"Thank you," said Lucy, looking just a fraction happier.

Still smirking as he shifted Happy in his arms, Natsu asked, "Is Jellal gonna help us, too?"

Erza shook her head. "He's opted to sit this hunt out. I agree with the decision as his Guardian…we don't know what it is, and even the gods are weak to some things. And he didn't sleep well last night, so he's going to try and catch up on his rest before we return." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, looking troubled, but said nothing as she fluffed the hood of her cloak and drew it over her head. "Now that we're prepared…I thought it best we split up."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Gray voiced, and Natsu looked as if he'd have been inclined to agree had Gray not been the one to say it. "You just said you don't know what it is, and you haven't been able to find it yourself, right?"

"I never said we'd go individually," Erza said with amusement. "We'll split into pairs. Natsu, would you like to accompany me?"

Natsu looked horrified by the idea and sent Gray a nasty look for laughing when Erza turned to frown at the half-demon. When Lucy arched a brow, Erza told her, "It's never a good idea to send them together. They bicker and nothing gets done. Would you mind accompanying Gray?"

"Not at all," said Lucy, throwing Gray a warm smile. He ruffled her hair in return, and Lucy felt an odd twist in her chest that made her furrow her brow and rub the spot over her heart. She glanced at her partner, but Natsu was studying their surroundings. His onyx eyes were sharp as he cocked his head, taking in the snow-laden evergreens.

"Then be careful and we shall reconverge at noon," said Erza. "If you come across the creature that's stalking these woods, please create a signal of sorts so that we can come. We shall do the same."

"Unless Natsu gets to it first," said Gray under his breath. Lucy elbowed him, sighing heavily. She hated the little snips about Natsu that he made. She liked Gray completely fine otherwise, but she wished he'd not be so rude sometimes. Gray grimaced and rubbed the spot, and then blinked when Lucy jumped upon having Natsu suddenly drop a hand onto her head and ruffle her hair as Gray had moments before.

"Watch yourself," he warned her, wrinkling his nose. "And use your spirits if you need to."

"I will," she promised. Lucy smiled broadly, pleased with his concern. "And you don't jump into danger. Listen to Erza."

A laugh left her when he made a face and complained that he wasn't a child. She responded with a snort that made Gray smirk and Erza shake her head. The scarlet-haired valkyrie bid them a final farewell and then grabbed Natsu by the collar of his clothes. She dragged him away, ignoring the shouted protests that faded fairly quickly. When they were gone, Gray playfully nudged Lucy. "Let's go."

"Yeah," agreed Lucy, falling into step beside him. They fell into companionable silence as they walked, each content to not say anything. Lucy followed Gray's lead as they made their way through the twists and turns, monitoring Natsu every now and then to see how they were holding up.

It was while they were ducking around a rather thick copse of trees that Gray mused, "This is like when we hunted that ghost by the lake." Lucy glanced at him in time to catch him tugging thoughtfully at the collar of his shirt, as if debating the idea of removing it. It was a habit of his, she'd been told, although it had improved in recent years. Apparently, Gray had once been prone to removing every inch of clothing without thinking – and still tended to do so on occasion. Wary of just that happening, whether he felt the cold or not, Lucy agreed.

"It does feel like that," Lucy agreed, cocking her head as she searched the trees for anything odd. "It's certainly cold enough." Gray laughed. She patted the keys thoughtfully at her hip, remembering how she'd met Aquarius. She'd not summoned the spirit in some time, although she got the feeling that Aquarius preferred it that way. "So long as we don't go tripping over any bodies, I think we'll be okay though. And if this turns out to be a ghost, I can't go on any more work-outings with you," she added to Gray. He looked beyond amused with her words and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Not my fault you attract everything under the sun," Gray pointed out as he ducked around a tree. "In any case…how's it been traveling with Natsu?"

"Fine," she said, losing the amusement a little and becoming wary. The last time a conversation had gone this way in a similar place, Gray had ended up giving them an "exam" of sorts, and she wasn't in the mood to find out that she and Natsu were being evaluated a second time without being told first. "Why?"

"Just asking." As if reading her mind, Gray's dark eyes flicked her way and he said, "I'm not gonna go report back to Makarov, Lucy, I just wanted to know."

Lucy relaxed and smiled faintly. Picking her way over some fallen branches and shaking snow from her boots, she said, "It's been fine. We've had some incidences where he's a bit rough around the edges, but that's fine. It's just who he is. It's never going to change, and that's completely alright."

She liked Natsu as he was, and was perfectly happy with the idea of him remaining as was – for the most part. She thought he could continue to improve with understanding how people felt and how the proper responses were for when people felt certain things, but even then, he was so much better at that then he'd been.

"He's definitely changed from how he was before you got here, and a couple of months after even," Gray admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "He told you to watch yourself…I don't think he's ever done that before. At least, not in front of any of us."

Lucy merely grinned, a swell of warmth filling her. _Good_, she wanted to say. She was glad to have helped him improve in that regard.

"Let's try over there," said Lucy suddenly, deciding to take charge. She'd been there long enough, she decided, that she could be a bit more useful and help out rather than stand back and let others do all the work.

Gray, amused, waved her forward.

* * *

They'd been searching for any sign of the creature Erza had been unable to find for some time when a crack in the shrubbery caught their attention. Gray snapped around, and Lucy reached for the whip at her hip as she stared nervously at the space the sound had come from. Gray settled into a defensive stance, ice gathering at his fingertips. A groan left him, however, when a familiar pink-haired figure ducked out of the snowy brush.

"Damn it, Natsu," he seethed. "Can't you warn us before you start showing up out of nowhere?"

Natsu merely rolled his eyes and retorted, "At least I'm not the one who lost his shirt."

Lucy grinned when Gray patted his chest in confusion and sputtered. He'd lost it some time ago, and she'd given up on trying to warn him that the old habit was resurfacing. She'd mention it, he'd fix it, and then start right back up two minutes later. It had been annoying enough that she'd simply chosen to move on. "Where's Erza?" Lucy asked Natsu, cocking her head a fraction as the annoyance he felt faded from her chest. "And Happy?"

He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder in the direction he'd come. "Waiting back there. We thought we'd switch teams for a bit. You're gonna go with her and I'm gonna head out with Luce. Happy went back to the fortress with a message to Jellal."

In other words, thought Lucy with amusement, Erza was tired of dealing with Natsu's energetic behavior and thought Lucy, who'd clearly proven herself capable of handling him, would be able to work with him better than she could. "Alright," she agreed willingly, and Gray glanced at her with a snort, as if knowing precisely what she was thinking. "Since I can't send you and Gray off on your own apparently. Are we still meeting at noon then?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, folding his hands behind his head. He held ever appearance of being at ease, but Lucy knew better. He was tensed, his eyes darting this way and that on occasion, although they remained on she and Gray for the most part – constantly on the alert for danger. She wondered if he'd noticed something the rest of them hadn't.

"Alright then. I'll catch up with you guys later." Gray gave them a mock salute and then headed off, ducking around a few trees with a cheerful look on his face. He had no problem heading off alone, which would have made Lucy feel uncomfortable in these thick, quiet woods. Over his shoulder, he called, "Don't forget to watch for wolves!"

"Did you run into any dire wolves?" Lucy asked a short while later as they made their way forward. They headed into a darker area that was full of snow, and Natsu paused to wait when Lucy nearly tripped and had to catch her balance. He lit flames around his wrist to help ward off cold, although the weak flames didn't do all that much. Lucy was grateful for the spell Erza had cast.

Natsu shook his head, looking disappointed by the matter. "No," he huffed. "I wanted to. I wanted to see if they'd fight me."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Of course he had. "They're friends," she reminded him, although she still wasn't all together comfortable around them herself.

"Doesn't mean I can't fight them," Natsu said proudly and she shook her head, exasperated. Instead of trying to convince him otherwise, Lucy turned her attention onto the reason they were there.

"So did you find anything?" she asked, and he glanced at her in confusion. "About the thing Erza couldn't find. Since you're supposed to be able to find things better than she is and all." She still wasn't entirely sure she believed that, but she really had no good reason to disagree. She didn't know Erza all that well just yet.

Natsu shook his head again. "No," he said, huffing. Lucy felt a spike of something in her chest and stopped, studying him with a frown. Rather than agitation, as he was physically displaying, she could feel something else. She silently sank further into that bond, seeking, and pressed her lips together anxiously when she felt that Natsu was calm rather than annoyed, even somewhat amused with something – until he took note of her anxiety, sparking some of his own. She even thought she could feel something brush within her mind as he paused to take note of her own well-being.

She would have thought it interesting had she not realized the full extent of the trouble she'd gotten herself into without paying attention. Her stomach dropped and she silently cursed herself, relieved when she felt Natsu immediately retaliate with a familiar dark irritation that told her he was paying close attention and likely urging Erza to help him find wherever she'd gone.

"Luce?" questioned "Natsu," glancing back at her. There was too much light there, she realized. His eyes had too much light; there was no weight that she often saw there, no weight that accompanied his concern about becoming what he hated most and the weight that came with ensuring she was physically okay every few seconds.

Perhaps it was stupid on her part, but Lucy had her knife drawn in an instant, leveled at the creature before her. Her eyes wide, she said icily, "You're not Natsu."

* * *

"Natsu, focus," said Erza sharply as they strode through the snow and evergreens. She glared at him as she ducked beneath a heavy branch, hissing when snow fell into her cloak. He ignored her, of course, and simply puffed smoke from his nostrils, briefly testing Lucy's thoughts again. She was still fine, just as she'd been the last few times he'd checked.

Briefly, he thought he might have been over doing it, but Natsu found he wasn't too happy about being this far from Lucy now a days. He'd not cared as much the first time, when she'd gone with Gray at the lake, despite being his Marked One. But after months of seeing one another day after day…he found it somewhat uncomfortable to only have Happy with him. The blue feline was crouched on his shoulder, just in case they came across anything suspicious.

He liked having her where he could see her – where he could chat, even. He'd not been one for talking before she'd come along, but he found he liked bantering with her. She kept him entertained even when there wasn't something to happen. It was completely different than Erza, who wanted near silence. He'd have almost preferred Gray to the silence.

Erza muttered something under his breath and Natsu rolled his eyes before inhaling sharply, searching the air for any particularly noticeable scents. He came up empty-handed and couldn't feel anything odd magic-wise. Well, odder than normal. The woods surrounding the fortress were ancient and held a few weird things, but he knew what to expect here – what was normal and what wasn't.

"Erza!" a voice suddenly called and he stiffened, growling until he realized it was Gray. Erza, a sword in her hand, lowered the weapon as Gray ducked through a thicker pair of trees and Natsu snorted loudly at the sight of his bare chest, arching a brow. He paused at the sight of Natsu. "What are you doing here?"

"Where the hell did your shirt go?" Natsu demanded and then peered over his shoulder, briefly confused despite feeling entertained by the fact that his annoying guildmate had lost his clothes again unintentionally. "And where's Luce?"

It was his turn to look confused. "What do you mean? I left her with you a little bit ago. You tracked us down and said that Erza wanted to swap teams for a while."

Natsu exchanged a quick look with Erza, puzzled. "No, you didn't," Erza said, "he's been with me the entire time." She threw her hood back, allowing her hair to flow freely about her shoulders. "I've not said anything of the sort, Gray."

A spike of anxiety suddenly shot through him – Lucy's. Natsu focused, drawing inwards when it sparked his own. "Natsu?" Erza questioned, sounding somewhat worried, but he ignored her, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow. A moment later, he felt an odd sensation in his gut followed by alarm, discomfort, and worry – and even hints of fear.

A dark, thunderous growl spilled from his lips alongside flickers of flame that was speckled with black. He lurched forward without hesitation, snarling over his shoulder, "Lucy's in trouble!"

"_Shit_!" Gray hissed as he lunged after him, Erza only a step behind. "I should have known something was off!" A sound of frustration left him. "It matched Natsu's level of magic and _everything_!" And he'd trusted Lucy to recognize her partner immediately after having been around him for so long…he'd not even thought about a face-changer for a second, something that bothered him even more.

"Shape-shifter?" Erza suggested as they ran, darting with ease through trees.

"Maybe," said Natsu, leaping with ease over a rotting, fallen log. "But shape-shifters can't match magic, let alone mine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray threw him a look, neither insulting nor friendly. Merely determined to understand.

Rather than answering, Natsu ran.

* * *

Jellal rocked forward, sweat dotting his forehead. He heaved for air, eyes darting this way and that behind the cloth that he hid them behind, and as soon as he'd just barely caught it, he flung himself from the seat he'd dozed off in, barely remembering to throw his on a cloak.

_Fire, dancing in a forest of white and blazing so brightly, turning to nothing beneath the force of another. When the flame had been extinguished, black blood bloomed from where it had stood. The air was cold, so very cold, with snowflakes beginning to fall. Cries and shrieks and wails filled that icy air, so cold that the breath from one's mouth misted into a cloud. Black-stained hands pressed over the injury it trickled from. Wild eyes, desperately searching nothing. A flash of red, so similar to the shade blood should have been and as anything could be. Something hot and metal burning flesh that shouldn't have been able to burn – just as another spot burned from the lips that had touched it, the tears that had fallen. _

_ High-rising cerulean water in every direction, so beautiful yet so lonely despite the dark-hearted ones that surrounded. Heart-wrenching relief at the feelings dwelling within, albeit dark ones. The ground, shaking violently beneath feet and the world falling to pieces. A metal sky-ship falling, and then sinking, golden strands dancing in the very same lonely waves. Dry throats and thick tongues, choking on water that spills from blue lips. The sun dances upon metal that breaks and molds and shifts, like a rekindled flame that blazes so brightly. Jagged edges and crimson. Powerful magic closes in, threatening to suffocate, and hot humid air that only continues to suffocate. Scenery, so different from those cold, snow-laden trees that have wolves dancing among them-_

Jellal burst from the gate, still breathless, and grimaced when he realized he didn't know which way to go. He glanced skyward, but shook his head. His magic was too drained; traveling as he had when helping Lucy would only hinder him. He raked a hand through his blue hair in frustration.

He knew now what would happen, although details weren't clear.

And he knew that it would happen _now_.

"Damn it," seethed the Keeper of Visions, glaring out at the snowy world before him. Where were the dire wolves when he needed them?

He didn't notice it for a moment – the slight tug on his cloak. When he did, he dropped his chin to his chest to look and found himself looking upon an ugly little creature that he could name upon sight. He furrowed his brow at the needle-like teeth, the knobby fingers that wrung anxiously as his attention turned upon it.

"What are you doing so far north?" he rasped. "Goblins don't like it here."

"Indebted to him," said the goblin. "For sparing life."

Jellal blinked, shocked. Lucy had mentioned the goblin that Natsu had spared; how had it gotten so far north like this? Narrowing his eyes, he knelt before the goblin, who staggered back in fear. Weaker mythics like goblins feared he and the other gods and goddesses, but he cared not for their fear at the moment. "Natsu," he breathed, and the goblin nodded. "Do you know where he and the others are? They're in danger."

"Yes!" said the goblin proudly. "Can track magic easy."

He'd never considered that; goblins were merely nasty creatures that tended to be eliminated when found. Yet this one was different – and it could track Natsu. "Lead the way," he murmured, swiftly standing, and together, the goblin and the god set off on foot.

* * *

_It's starting! I'm so excited for the next chapter. You guys are going to be either mad or well. Something._

_ALSO I LIED. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST PART II CHAPTER. I'm so pumped and excited. It comes at a great time though, as the Monday after the last Part II chapter comes out is one I probably won't update on anyways. :D My mom's coming to visit that weekend. I'm so excited._

_Thanks to reviewers __(LePengwen, stranger1999, nkukurichan, itsxoi, Metal1loves, Meow Orbit, Lissuin, and FairyTailxFanGirl!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	49. Chapter 46

Lucy settled her other hand on the hilt of her whip after she'd switched the knife to her clumsy left hand. She wasn't nearly as skilled in using the blade as she was with her whip, but thought it better to have it out for the time being.

The fake Natsu paused, glancing over its shoulder at her. She didn't miss the fact that it'd almost immediately lost the smile and instead regarded her with interested amusement. "You noticed quite quickly," it said instead of trying to play it off. It spun to face her, hands pushed into his pockets. It smirked and rocked back on its heels. "You're quite adept…his thoughts on you weren't wrong at all."

"Whose thoughts?" Lucy demanded, trying to keep her fingers from trembling. Natsu was on his way, likely with Erza if not Gray, too.

"Natsu's, of course," it said with a smug little smirk that looked far too like the ones Natsu often made. A chill ran down Lucy's spine as she forced herself to steady her hand, silently judging how quickly she could summon Aries or Scorpio. "Hard to replicate, due to what he is, but we managed."

"_We_?" she muttered, worried.

The mythic made a chirp-like sound, features morphing in an unnatural way so that the eyes were simply black, and the mouth twisted in an awkward way. When it spoke, its voice was clearly two speaking together. "We," it confirmed.

Lucy swallowed thickly, making a quick decision. She slammed the knife carefully into its sheathe and withdrew her whip, intending to defend herself against whatever it tried to do. Before she could try anything, however, the mythic suddenly froze. Slowly, it glanced over to the left – and then suddenly dove for her. "Get down!" it said sharply, voice returning to that of Natsu's. Lucy didn't have time to react, merely cried out when it slammed into her, knocking her harshly to the snowy ground.

Lucy opened her mouth to shout, ready to kick and try to free herself, but the cry died in her throat when something shot through the air over their heads, so hot it nearly burned without even touching. A gasp escaped her as a cackle filled her ears.

"Aw," purred a man that Lucy had never seen before as he slid into view, his lips curved into a manic grin. "I missed."

The fake Natsu lifted itself from Lucy with care, a growl tumbling from its lips and Lucy swallowed thickly when it said, "Alright?" It had returned its features to match those of Natsu, too, and she got the feeling that it was trying to play off as the actual Natsu. She had no idea what this thing was, or why it was suddenly rising with a dark look on its face as if intending to defend her, but she chose not to question it.

She'd much rather have an ally right now anyways.

Lucy swallowed thickly, hoping that the real Natsu was on his way with the others as another figure followed, rolling an orb back and forth along her fingertips. A dark smirk was plastered onto her painted lips, although Lucy thought that her gaze was rather light in comparison to the man. "You're a rather lousy shot, aren't you, Zancrow?"

Lucy tucked the name away for later, silently summoning Aries. The celestial spirit looked worried as she appeared with a soft flash of light beside Lucy, her fingers curved anxiously against her chest. "Miss Lucy," she murmured, "I don't believe I am the best choice for this."

"I trust you," was all Lucy said, spinning around when she heard shifting shrubbery behind her. Another man, standing tall and proud, studied them calmly from cold dark eyes. When a fourth person, another man who stood shorter than the other two and possessed a pair of glasses perched atop his nose, Lucy felt dread sink further into her chest. Three against four – and she didn't truly think the one beside her was capable of wielding Natsu's normal magic, let alone the demonic magic he kept hidden away.

"What do you want?" demanded the mythic beside her.

The one the woman had called Zancrow laughed under his breath, but the third one who'd appeared said calmly, "We're here for Heartfilia and the keys she holds. Give her to us, and you may yet live to see another day, son of Igneel."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, absorbing every ounce of information that she could while simultaneously trying to pinpoint Natsu's location. She sunk further into that bond she shared with him and thought she could catch glimpses of trees flying by. She heard a voice shout in ears, low and familiar, and another a moment later. _Gray and Erza_.

They were coming, she told herself. She just had to hold these people off.

Those chances were trickling away by the moment as another voice, a female one called, "Ultear, we have moments. Others are approaching."

Lucy cast a look over her shoulder and searched. She found a woman with long pink hair crouched in the boughs of a tree, her dark eyes shockingly sympathetic as she looked down at them. Lucy's gaze darted from the woman called Ultear to the one in the trees. Something was different about them, she thought. She didn't think they were as bad as the rest of them, for some odd reason.

"What do you want," the fake Natsu snarled, the sound echoing in the trees, "with Lucy?" Movement in the corner of its eye had it shoving an arm between the one with glasses and Lucy, making the blonde stumble a bit. He'd moved closer. And while the mythic was distracted with that one, another took a step forward.

Crowding them, Lucy thought. Or, at least, that seemed to be the theory most of them were going for. Zancrow, it appeared, had no patience, and simply let loose a blast of smoky black flames at Aries. She shrieked in surprise and the fake Natsu shoved both of their heads down to avoid it. Lucy didn't miss how the girl in the tree had to jump down to avoid being burned herself. _No care for allies_, she noted, tucking that away.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Zancrow scowled. "Tsk," he muttered.

"Alright?" the mythic muttered in their ears again.

"Yes," gasped Aries, shooting it a look of warm familiarity, "thank you, Gemini."

_Gemini_. It was a celestial spirit, Lucy realized, and immediately felt much better about the creature beside her. That relief was short-lived. Pain shot through her scalp and she cried out as a hand fisted in her hair and dragged her away. The whip clattered from her hand and Gemini and Aries whirled around, both glowering. Gemini's form seemed to ripple, shifting from Natsu's to a face that Lucy had never seen before just briefly enough for Lucy to catch a glimpse of viciously angry green eyes before it had fallen back into Natsu's.

Aries, desperate, caught Lucy's eye and slapped a hand over her thigh. Lucy understood immediately and struggled until the knife was in her hand. She didn't so much as hesitate; the second it was in her hand, she'd driven that black blade as hard as she could into the arm above her head. She winced when the blade skimmed her cheek in the process, but didn't care as immediately, she was dropped. Zancrow shouted in fury and pain, clutching the bloody appendage.

"You _bitch_," he snarled, lurching for her, but something slammed into the ground only inches away and forced him to retreat.

Lucy laughed breathlessly when she saw the Guardian of Visions as she emerged from the shadows of the trees around her, her scarlet hair flowing wildly around her face. She'd clad her body in fierce-looking armor, her gaze steely. "How dare you," she seethed, retrieving the sword she'd thrown, "encroach on the territory of the Keeper of Visions."

"I warned you all," muttered the pink-haired woman, quickly retreating to stand beside Ultear. Her eyes flickered this way and that and she suddenly winced. "Master Hades wants us back soon. I'll return early and inform him of what's happening. He will not be pleased."

"Take Rustyrose. I'll take care of the Guardian," said the man with the dark eyes, not waiting for permission. He lunged forward, grinning, and Erza threw up a sword to parry a blow he threw her way. Lucy cried out in worry for Erza when the world exploded around the scarlet-haired valkyrie, but Erza barely seemed to take notice, darting forward.

"Here, Miss Lucy," said Aries, drawing Lucy to her feet with gentle hands. Lucy kept her grip tight on her bloody knife as she stood. The silent, grimacing Gemini offered her the whip she'd dropped, and Lucy switched the knife to her other hand, snapping the whip warningly when Ultear turned her attention upon Lucy, barely seeming to care as two of those present vanished.

Gemini growled again, weak flames spilling from between its lips, but paused when a swell of heat suddenly filled the trees. A grin, so familiar and so not familiar at the same time, appeared on its face. "He's here," it purred, and then spun out of the way when an inferno of barely-controlled fire raced across the ground. Ultear just narrowly avoided it.

"Natsu!" Lucy cheered in relief, grinning over her shoulder when the furious hybrid appeared, covered from head to toe in flames. Happy hissed on his shoulder, eyes already glowing. Natsu's gaze briefly brushed over her before he took in the scene. He locked gazes with Gemini, whose form immediately melted away.

Lucy was stunned when it turned into two, small creatures. "Piri!" one chirped. "Please take our key. We will determine the results later."

Lucy didn't know precisely what it meant by that, but snatched up the key when it appeared, saying hastily to Natsu, "I'll explain later." She jabbed a hand in the direction of Ultear, who was studying Natsu warily and thoughtfully. Zancrow cackled in delight, already starting forward to try and coax Natsu into a fight. "They're the bad guys, not Gemini."

"Right," he muttered, and then snorted when smoky black flames suddenly washed over him. Natsu studied them with an almost bored expression, even scratching the back of his head in a manner that she'd seen him do when he was sleepy on a rare day. With one hand, he reached out and seemed to take a hold of those flames. Lucy blinked when he took a bite out of them as if they were food. He chewed thoughtfully, swishing the flames in his mouth.

And promptly spat it right back at Zancrow, aiming sharply so that it struck him right in the face. "Disgusting," he grunted, wiping his mouth on his hand. "What are those supposed to be?" He ducked around another blast and Lucy realized almost immediately he was diverting Zancrow's attacks away from she and Aries. She briefly tested their bond and was startled to find that it was like he'd purposely blocked what she could feel.

To focus, she realized a moment later. So that what she did wouldn't distract him from dealing with the scenario before them. Zancrow laughed again, crazed eyes flashing with delight as he suddenly launched himself at Natsu. Within seconds, the pair were fighting in a vicious form of hand-to-hand combat, their bodies cloaked in red and black fire.

"Where's Gray?" Lucy wondered aloud briefly before focusing on her own problem when the orb Ultear had been holding nearly cracked her in the back of the head. She lashed out with her whip immediately, ducking when Aries ordered her to, so the spirit could throw what looked like wool at the other woman.

The orb came spinning, and Aries blocked it. Lucy caught Ultear's ankle with her whip and crowed a triumphant cry, yanking. Ultear swore as she staggered, off balance, and then curled a lip. She flicked her fingers, and Aries pushed Lucy harshly to get her out of the way when the orb suddenly splintered and shot at them.

Lucy didn't realize how close Ultear was until she had gripped the wrist of the hand that held her whip and squeezed until the whip clattered to the ground. Lucy immediately lashed out with her knife and Ultear snarled when strands of hair were sent flying, a good amount sheared by the sharp blade. Lucy tried to remember everything Natsu had been teaching her as she fell into a familiar pattern. One step Ultear took had Lucy moving back, knowing what would happen next. She avoided the blow that would have sent her spinning and blocked another with her arm before attempting to lash with her knife, just as Natsu had shown her.

Ultear, however, had known it was coming. She snagged Lucy's wrist and bent it quickly and painfully. Lucy's short scream of pain when something snapped in it was echoed by a yelp from Natsu. It was enough to distract him, and Zancrow was able to land a solid blow to his jaw, laughing at the soot that was left.

"Miss Lucy!" Aries gasped, but Ultear caught her off guard, too. The orb slammed through the spirit's chest and Aries vanished with a scream, turning to nothing but light.

"Aries," Lucy gasped in horror, trying to ignore the blinding pain in her wrist. She grunted as a quick slam of the heel of Ultear's hand into her chest sent her sprawling, the breath knocked from her chest. In an instant, she was kneeling on Lucy's chest, pinning her. Her eyes blazed with something Lucy couldn't mark.

"Don't," she hissed through clenched teeth, "make this harder than it needs to be, Miss Heartfilia." She picked up the knife that had been used against her and pointed it at Lucy's throat. "The fight's over!" she suddenly shouted, triumphant. "One more move, and I slit her throat! Azuma, Zancrow. Back off. Now."

Lucy gasped for air that wouldn't come as the four fighting nearby broke away. Zancrow complained as he retreated towards them with Azuma, who merely looked pleased with the blood dripping from a variety of wounds on Erza's body.

And then, the entire world seemed to still.

Every hair on Lucy's body stood on end as Natsu focused all of his attention on Ultear and the knife she held to Lucy's throat. Happy leaped from Natsu's shoulder immediately and crouched in preparation at his feet. The annoyed anger that had been there previously was replaced by something Lucy couldn't describe, and even she, who was human felt the sudden shift of magic in the air as something ancient and deadly began to creep back into the world.

The knife fell from Ultear's fingers, and Lucy winced when it skimmed her skin just barely. It thudded to the earth by her head. Ultear didn't notice, focused only on the sudden change in the mythic before her. Lucy blinked, not missing the flinch and fear that crossed Ultear's face when Natsu took a single step forward, inky darkness beginning to cross over the bridge of his nose and up his arms.

"What _are_ you?" she whispered.

"Let Lucy," he breathed back, and Lucy shuddered at the old power hidden behind that voice, "go."

"Ultear," Azuma said uneasily as she hastily retreated, releasing Lucy. Ultear didn't seem to notice, instead staring in horror at Natsu. Her hands trembled as she grabbed Zancrow to stop him from suddenly lurching for Lucy.

"Don't," she said darkly, "that's not something we can go up against right now."

Lucy lay there for a moment before scrambling back, not bothering to get to her feet. She kept going until she fearlessly bumped into Natsu's shins and she felt a shudder of relief at the fact that he was there. Happy purred his greeting, brushing his cheek against hers.

It took her a moment to realize that the feeling wasn't actually hers.

Natsu was relieved, she realized, truly relieved that she no longer had a knife held to her throat and was close enough to touch. Slowly, he offered a hand, just as he had several times now. And despite the black markings that crept along his skin and marked him as a demon, Lucy twisted so she was sitting up and reached out to grasp it, trusting him full-heartedly.

Hot black blood suddenly struck her cheek, filled her mouth, blinded her eyes.

A scream filled Lucy's ears, and it took her a few seconds to realize it was her own.

Natsu hit the ground hard, sputtering in surprise, hands fluttering in confusion as he tried to crane his head and look. "The _hell_," he muttered, choking on the thick black liquid that suddenly filled his mouth and clogged his throat and nose.

"Natsu," Erza breathed in shock, unable to move a muscle, and Happy leaped to his feet, bristling beside Lucy and Natsu. She didn't understand what she was more concerned about – the fact that Natsu was injured, the fact that his blood was the black of a demon's, or the fact that a newcomer had struck down someone she'd never imagined falling so easily.

The old man who'd appeared snorted in disgust, lowering the staff in his hand so that the butt of it rested upon the snow. He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "You can do better," he said to Ultear, looking disappointed, "Ultear."

"Forgive me," she said, voice shaken, "I was caught off guard, Master Hades."

Lucy ignored the interaction, not caring at all as pain slammed through her gut. "Natsu," she whispered, ignoring it as more shot up her wrist when she crawled towards his head. Panic crept through her voice, filling it with the dread that he felt blossom in his chest. "_Natsu_."

Erza took a step forward to help, eyes full of horror, but suddenly shouted in pain and hit the ground herself when another black blast suddenly forced her leg out from beneath her. She hit the ground hard, clutching the bloody wound that had torn flesh from bone. She knew it would heal, though it would take some time, and she glared furiously up at the man who'd done such damage. He looked anything but sympathetic; the single eye not covered by a patch glared at her in return.

She was annoyed; she should have seen this coming, should have been prepared. Natsu's injury had distracted her efficiently.

"Erza," Lucy gasped over her shoulder, darkness creeping in at the edges of her vision. Natsu's pain was heavy in her body, worrying her further. He felt it, too, she thought desperately.

Natsu rested his head back, grimacing. _Not good_. He was fairly sure there was a hole in his gut, and he was bleeding heavily. Far more than he had when the yaoguai had come after them. He pressed a hand over the injury, knowing it'd not do any good. He'd recover, he knew. He didn't die – he'd told Lucy as much.

But he hadn't the time for recovering from something like that, not when these enemies stood before them. He struggled to push himself upright, failed, and snarled in frustration at the man who'd downed both he and the Guardian of Visions. He had to protect Lucy, instinct and his own desires told him.

Something hot hit his face, and Natsu's gaze darted up, meeting Lucy's. She was crying, he realized in horror. Her fingers slid over his cheeks and she bent her head over his, giving a soft sob. Hades took another step closer and Natsu felt as if he'd unhinged his jaw as he didn't hesitate to let loose an inferno of fire so dark it made Zancrow's look white like the snow they resided in. Hades easily avoided the wild attack.

Had he been in his other form, he thought blearily, this wouldn't have been nearly as bad. His other form would have allowed him to continue on, even with the injury. This fully-human form was the problem here. He tried to drag that black magic into his veins, as he'd been in the process of, but failed.

Too late for that, he knew, but it made him angry to recognize it.

Where the _hell_ was Gray? What was taking him so long? They'd sent Gray off to find Jellal, knowing that very few would be willing to fend off a god and END at the same time – not that Erza or Gray knew the truth, although he was sure that Erza was suspicious of the demon aspect.

How could she not be, he thought, when his blood stained the snow black, like ink blotting a page?

"Natsu," Lucy breathed again, and he thought something different touched the skin of his neck for a moment. He was too distracted by the sudden touch of her lips on his forehead, the way his skin _burned_ beneath her touch.

And then she was gone, a cry in her throat as she was dragged away. She tried to free herself, and Natsu groaned when he tried to push himself upright. He was only pushed back down as Erza crawled over, her hands slamming him down. "Lucy," he croaked, feeling her despair and panic and simple _pain_.

But Lucy was gone.

* * *

Black stained her fingers as Erza pressed her hand firmly over the gruesome wound in Natsu's side. Fury flooded her, practically coated her teeth as she ripped at her cloak and used it to try and staunch the flow. She ignored her own pain in favor of trying to help Natsu, ignored the hot crimson that seeped from the wound on her leg.

_Demon_, she knew, just looking at all of that black blood.

It explained so much about Natsu Dragneel, and the odd things that had occurred and not occurred in regards to him – why he was so highly thought of in the eyes of Makarov and the gods. A demon, using its abilities for good. A highly valuable and powerful ally. Likely a member of Tartaros or even closer to Zeref, with the magic she'd always felt.

Hopefully, something could be done before her friend bled to death.

Those of Grimoire Heart – for that was the name of the dark guild that had come hunting for Lucy – were long gone, Lucy in tow. She'd recognized the name Hades, as well as the arm bands they'd all supported. Erza hoped she'd be alright, and fully intended to inform Fairy Tail of what had happened as soon as she was able.

But for now…

Natsu, much to her surprise, cracked a tired eye open and said through the blood that filled his mouth, "Won't…die." At the sound of his voice, the blue feline crouched beside his head whimpered and touched his nose to his cheek.

"You are rather resilient," she said softly, smiling faintly. "And don't worry. We'll figure out where they went. You have my word as a valkyrie and as the Guardian of Visions, we will find them."

"I know," he managed. With one hand, he reached with shaking fingers behind his head and pried something from beneath his head. He studied the object from hazy eyes. A key ring, containing four golden keys. A broken laugh escaped him and he hissed in pain, but slowly pocketed them. He rested his head back, eyes sliding shut.

It was only moments later that Gray and Jellal suddenly bolted into the wooded area that she and Natsu occupied. She stiffened at first, ready to fight, and then faltered when she recognized her Keeper and Gray. She did blink at the sight of the little goblin that clung to Jellal's cloak.

"We're too late," Jellal said softly. For the first time since being freed from prison, Jellal drew the cloth that hid his eyes away from his face and stared openly at the ruined area, as if he could see precisely what had taken place. His eyes shimmered with what Erza had always called starlight while looking at them. Only in the privacy of their room had he done this, and she knew it meant nothing good for any of them that he'd done so now. "I was too late in deciphering my visions."

"It's not your fault," said Erza just as quietly, gesturing he and Gray over. Gray hit the ground hard on his knees beside her. "They took Lucy," she said without looking up as he pressed his hands over the injury alongside hers, and she let him take over. His hands were larger than hers, and he tried to seal the wound with ice. She was even further worried when it didn't melt right away upon touching his skin, Gray's plan working. Blood stopped flowing. "We need to move you, Natsu. Will you be alright with us carrying you back?" But the demon didn't answer.

Instead, he slid into a peaceful unconsciousness and felt nothing at all.

* * *

**_End of Part II_**

* * *

_Thoughts? ;) I told you it'd be crazy. _

_I'll post the Part III announcement next week, and it turns out my little break my last longer than planned. I've written 20k words for something that'll never be released rather than what I should have been writing and yeah. I need to do some catch up. Shouldn't be more than a week or two though! __On the bright side, Part III has some HUGE things happening at the beginning of it. It chills out for the last half and then picks up again towards the end. ;)_

_See you when I get back!_

_Thanks to reviewers (__stranger1999, COdenameMise, Guest #1, Guest #2, Guest #3, AnimusLunari777, Meow Orbit, Lodemai04, nerdalertwarning, LePengwen, WhatAnimeHasTaughtMe, nkukurichan, itsxoi, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	50. Part III: Inferno

_**XXX**_

* * *

Part III:

_**Inferno**_

[in-fer-no]

Noun

_Plural_ **infernos**

1] a place or a state that resembles or suggests hell

2] an intense fire

Synonyms: purgatory, hellfire

* * *

"_Wherever there is injustice, there is anger, and anger is like gasoline – if you spray it around and somebody lights a matchstick, you have an inferno. But anger inside an engine is powerful: it can drive us forward and can get us through dreadful moments and give us power." _

– Scilla Elworthy


	51. Chapter 47

When Lucy came to, it was slowly and with great effort. There was a heavy weight in her chest and instinctively, she knew it came from Natsu. She immediately buried herself in that corner of her mind that belonged to him, even before opening her eyes or paying attention to where she was. She sought him out and came up empty-handed; that film was back, but this time…it was different.

He was still there. It wasn't like in Aries's test. It was just…dulled even more than when he was asleep, as if he'd been put into an unnatural sleep. With the amount of blood she remembered seeing around him – around her – she wasn't surprised. But it still worried her.

Finally, relieved that he was at least alive, Lucy pried her eyes open and blinked them a few times to clear the sleep away, puzzling out where she was. A small room, barely big enough for her to put her arms out at full length, with a small window reinforced with glass and a simple, tiny cot covered with white sheets. She frowned at the way the metal walls and floor seemed to hum and drew herself from the bed, noting how her broken wrist had been set and wrapped up and her wounds tended to.

Swallowing painfully, still tired despite her rest, Lucy crawled over to look out the window and felt something in her drop.

Clouds brushed past her view, cast out in every direction along with brilliant blue skies she would have thought beautiful had she not understood the extent of her situation. "Damn," she muttered, running a hand through her hair. She took a shaken breath, glad she'd left the celestial spirits' keys with Natsu. They'd not even checked, she realized, when they'd dragged her away from him.

At least they were foolish enough to not do so.

Approaching Jellal's lands again, with an angry Natsu on high alert, would likely be far more difficult now.

Lucy briefly wondered _how_ they were flying as they were as she went to check the door. She gave up quickly when finding it locked and retreated back to her cot. Machinery like this didn't exist until several centuries down the road. In fact, the idea of flying – unless, she supposed you were a mythic – didn't occur for some time. Along with that came the concern of how safe this was, and what it could withstand.

She sat back biting her lip. The master of the group, Hades, he'd been called…he was powerful. She could tell, even without possessing magic herself. He'd been capable of downing Natsu, after all, although she was willing to bet it was partially because he'd been distracted. Everyone knew the stories of END, and there was no way the Demon King could be downed so easily.

With her thoughts drawn back to Natsu, Lucy dragged her hands down her face and bit back tears. Logically, she knew he'd be okay. He'd told her that he wouldn't die – couldn't, even, with that book of his containing his soul. But she was still worried. It had to have hurt, that wound, and she didn't think she'd forget the sight of him bleeding so heavily on the snowy ground for a very long time.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that before the opening of the door suddenly drew her attention up. Lucy pushed herself into the corner, tucking her knees to her chin to make herself small as if it would do anything.

The pink made her heart leap in hope despite the fact that she knew it wasn't Natsu. The woman who'd run to inform who Lucy believed to be Hades peered in and smiled brightly when she found her. "It's good to see you awake, Miss Heartfilia," she said with far more cheer than Lucy expected to come from one of her kidnappers. "I was worried you'd not wake up. You've been out for almost three days."

Lucy set her jaw and gave her a rather sharp look, glaring at her, and the woman grimaced, slipping in all of the way and shutting the door firmly behind her. She smiled gently at Lucy, as if it would comfort her. "Forgive me. My name is Meredy."

"I don't care what you're name is," Lucy said irritably.

Meredy winced delicately and leaned against the door. "Perhaps not…I don't know if this comforts you much, but Ultear and I…we are not as we appear to be here. We infiltrated the group known as Grimoire Heart years ago, when it began, at the request of Jellal."

Lucy's gaze darted up and despite not caring much for those around her, she said, "What?"

"Ultear and I met Jellal when he was imprisoned," Meredy informed her calmly, smiling gently. "We were released long before he was. Rumors of Grimoire Heart had passed through our prison when one of the Council let it slip by accident. Upon hearing of our release, he requested that we see to it that we infiltrate it in order to acquire information for the officials around the country." She laughed softly, rubbing the back of her head. "I don't think many are aware, which is for the best. Only a few specific Council members and Jellal himself at the moment; we've not had much to hand out. Hades is rather…secretive about his plans."

Lucy considered that for a few moments and then said tiredly, "Why should I believe you?" She wanted to, she realized. Meredy seemed sincere…but it could be trouble, risking such a thing.

Meredy answered, "I convinced Hades to let you keep your arm bands." Lucy's hand darted to brush over Layla's, and she nodded at it. "He recognized that one as a holder of great magic. Ultear and I said that it would be best to let you continue to wear it, so that it wasn't miraculously displaced."

After debating for a few moments, Lucy inclined her head. "Thank you," she said tightly, admittedly grateful. At least Igneel's Marked One's arm band wouldn't disappear from her sight – for the time being. "Where are we going?"

"Southeast," she said immediately. "Hades isn't one to give away much information, even to us, his companions. Smart, on his end." Meredy tugged thoughtfully on a lock of pink hair. "We'll likely pass over or near Magnolia. We're trying to see if there's a way to get a hold of the guild there to get you to them, but communications are tightly monitored here. I don't believe that we'll be able to, but we're going to try."

Lucy wrapped her arms around her knees with care, letting out a slow breath. She didn't know if that was true. But she'd allow it; she didn't really have much of a choice anyways. It wasn't like she was going anywhere anytime soon.

She pulled up a mental map of Fiore, marking where she'd been and where they were heading. There was the gulf that lined the beach a famous amusement park resided on in her time, well-known for its old age and its up-to-date rides. Hargeon, too, of course…but past that…there was only vast oceans. Perhaps if they made it far enough, another continent, but there weren't many in the world.

If anything, she'd expected people like this to head west, to the continent on which the famous Alvarez Empire was.

So why the southeast? What resided there?

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek and decided against asking. Instead she rested her head back against the wall and said softly, "How long? How long will it take us to get there?"

"We're already half-way to Magnolia or so," said Meredy slowly, debating. Lucy winced, thinking of how long it had taken she and Natsu to get to the western part of Fiore in comparison to the flying. "We'll reach the coast within another three days or so, and then we'll push onward, which should take a few more days afterwards."

Lucy nodded slowly, opening her mouth to ask just what they were flying in, but Meredy suddenly turned away, opening the door. Over her shoulder, she said, "I have to go now. I have to let Hades know you're awake, but you'll be allowed on deck tomorrow morning since you can't go anywhere. I'll make sure some food and water is sent, too. If you're lucky, Ultear or I will bring it. Hopefully it won't be Zancrow."

Lucy remembered the crazy-looking mythic that had clashed with Natsu, wondering briefly what he was, and silently agreed with her, enemy or not.

* * *

Although hesitant, Lucy was more than grateful to be led through the insides of the strange airship she found herself upon to the upper decks outside. She supposed it was some kind of magic keeping the metal creation afloat – written magic, even, if the countless runes etched into every surface of it were to be believed. She wondered if it was magic that made her not be flattened by wind when she stepped outside and inhaled the fresh air.

She took a look around, stepping away from Azuma, who'd been the one to fetch her. He didn't seem to care, leaving her to her own devices. Lucy supposed they wouldn't pay her much attention for the time being, although she knew she was going to have to speak with Hades at some point. Meredy had mentioned the interest he had about it the night before, when delivering dinner.

She marked the place of those present. Azuma had gone to speak with one of those that had been present at the attack. Rustryrose, Lucy believed he'd been named. Her eyes briefly skimmed over Ultear, who was doing something that apparently required intense concentration at the center of the deck. Lucy knew immediately to avoid she and Meredy; if what Meredy said was true…too much talking would draw attention. To all of them. There was also a man Lucy hadn't seen present, and she chose to avoid him, too.

So, she meandered over to a corner and rested her elbows on the edge of the ship, mournfully looking over the railing. She swallowed thickly, fighting back the drop in her chest at the sheer height they were at. The world seemed to go by beneath. Lucy could see the edges of the mountains surrounding Crocus.

Folding her arms and careful not to touch her wrist too much, as it still throbbed, Lucy rested her chin on them. She eyed the direction of Crocus longingly, wondering if it was possible to catch the attention of the Guardians and Keeper – or even the guild – that called the area home. She wondered if the spirits had contacted Yukino through Libra or Pisces, or if Erza or Jellal or Gray had sent word to Sabertooth. She doubted it.

Lucy tapped her fingers on the railing, thinking. She'd known the past was dangerous from the moment she'd gotten there; she'd never expected something like this to happen though…

She wasn't sure how long she stood there until a voice called out, "Miss Heartfilia, you've come out of hiding to join us."

Every muscle locked in her body at the familiar voice; she instinctively sought comfort from Natsu's presence in her mind but found nothing but that weird, empty void that came with whatever unconsciousness he must have been in. Slowly, she straightened. She took a calming breath, lifting her chin, and then turned to look at Hades, not hesitating to meet his gaze.

It was something Natsu had taught her – something she'd never have thought of if he'd not mentioned it.

_"Act confident,"_ he'd told her, knee pinning her to the ground as usual. She'd never been able to beat him. She wasn't sure she ever would. _"Confidence is important. You could be the weakest human on the planet, and if you show enough confidence in yourself, a strong foe would back off. It helped me throw off Igneel, the first time we fought. He wasn't prepared for what I was and I used that to my advantage. If someone my size can fight off a fully grown dragon through confidence, then you can do something with it, too."_

_ "I'm not a dragon-demon hybrid," _Lucy had pointed out in response, annoyed with the pressure on her chest. _"I'm human."_

_"Then it's even less expected when you're thrown into conflict with a mythic. Use it."_

"Hello," Lucy said coldly. She steadied her breathing as best as she could. "Hades," she added as an after thought, just to show that she didn't care much for the person who had somehow downed END. She'd heard the others call him "Master Hades," and refused to do the same. He'd be simply Hades – the horrible person who'd hurt her friend.

Hades seemed to recognize the purpose behind her attitude, but simply didn't care. "We have much to discuss," he said simply. "How are your injuries? Meredy informed me they were fairly few and far between. The worst of them was the broken wrist, was it not?"

Lucy gave herself only a split second to figure out how to respond. "Better than Natsu's injuries are, I'm sure," she said icily. She'd not forget that sight – the feeling of that hot blood striking her face and touching her tongue. Not for a very long time. Even knowing he'd be okay in the long run…it had still been terrible.

"Ah, my condolences, Miss Heartfilia," said Hades with what she knew to be false sympathy. "It wouldn't have been necessary had things gone the way we'd intended them to. We've heard of Natsu Dragneel, the son of the Fire Dragon King. He was rather famous around Fiore for his status…a shame. He could have gone on to be a great man, likely the next Fire Dragon King." Lucy kept her features still, refusing to give away anything.

Her suspicions had been correct then. He had no idea that Natsu would live.

Good. That gave her friends an edge.

Lucy squared her shoulders and said sharply, "What do you want with me?"

"What would anyone want with the celestial spirits?" said Hades. "We seek to open the Eclipse Gate." He didn't clarify further than that.

"And why the hell would you want to do that?" demanded Lucy with care, doubting he'd answer. And he didn't, instead ignoring her question and moving onto other matters that made her wince, realizing there'd be trouble.

"Where are your keys?" Hades questioned, and Lucy pressed her lips together, quickly deciding how to respond.

"What keys?" she said blankly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me, girl," said Hades darkly, his eye flashing. "You wielded them and the Fleuve d'etoiles during the battle that took place. Zancrow, Azuma, Rustyrose, Ultear, and Meredy all confirmed that you did so. Zoldeo confirmed Capricorn's thoughts on the matter as well."

_Capricorn?_ Lucy wondered briefly, suspicious. She quickly moved on from that, realizing she needed to focus. "That wasn't me," she said firmly, shrugging. "I recognize that Aries is a celestial spirit, but I don't have a key of any sort. We were friends, and now she's gone." Lucy pressed her lips together, feigning a look of misery. She knew Aries would be alright; the recovery process of the spirits had been explained to her. Lucy considered how to twist her truths further and then continued, finishing rather than trying to push for more. "I have no keys, Hades; I never did."

Hades jaw worked furiously. "You lie," he said. "Capricorn cannot hide his thoughts from Zoldeo. He's claimed several times that you not only hold contracts with three celestial spirits, but that you intend to become a Keeper."

"Haven't you searched me?" Lucy gave a bitter laugh, holding her arms out. "I've got _nothing_, and anything I might have had was left in the forests outside of the fortress in which the Keeper of Visions lives." She smirked a fraction, doubting that such an attitude was too good of an idea. "I have no contracts; Capricorn lied."

_Capricorn,_ she thought, _must be a spirit, too. _She wondered what had happened to the celestial spirit, so that someone couldn't be lied to. Perhaps she'd be able to help him, if he actually needed such help.

"She's not lying, Master Hades," called Ultear without breaking her focus on whatever she was doing. "I searched her myself and Meredy double-checked my work; the girl carries nothing on her person save the clothes she wears...we will have to search for the eleven keys we have no grasp on."

"Nine," corrected Azuma, watching those present closely. "We know the location of Pisces and Libra – it is merely the dragons that protect the one they're contracted with that we need to concern ourselves with. Even we would not be capable of handling two dragons, Master Hades. Not if they were aware of us coming; they'll be expecting us to come. Those in the north will send warning, no doubt. If they haven't already."

"Something I am fully aware of," Hades muttered thoughtfully. He huffed softly in frustration. "We will remain on course for the time being. We have the Heartfilia girl, and that was the most important part. All we need to do is acquire the keys after that. Half of them will be rather difficult to acquire, but the other five will be easy enough with Zoldeo's hold on Capricorn. When we've acquired them, we'll go after the Keeper of the Eclipse Gate. The information we've acquired states that she's vulnerable when the dragons are switching positions."

Lucy swallowed thickly, worried about Yukino, Sting, and Rogue as Hades turned a dark look on her. "I think you've had enough time out on deck, Miss Heartfilia," he said tightly. "Rustyrose, take her back to her room."

Lucy didn't bother to fight the order, keeping her back straight and eyes forward as she started forward without waiting. "Gladly," she muttered and slid down the stairs that led into the internal parts of the airship.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Lucy awoke to a twist she couldn't even describe. She lurched upright, a hand pushed over her chest. _Natsu_. He was awake, and he was viciously angry, his black emotions flooding her so strongly that she thought she'd try and punch a wall. Lucy's fingers trembled and she buried her face in her hands, relieved. He was awake, and okay. Even if there was some pain radiating through her body.

It took a few moments for those dark feelings to be replaced with annoyance – and then anxiety that sent her heart skipping at high speeds. She tried to wrap herself around that anxiety and soothe it away, to reassure him that she was fully aware of what he was feeling. A smile kicked at her lips and tears pricked her eyes as she felt a flash of weak amusement and warmth when he did the same.

"Idiot," Lucy murmured softly, wiping at her eyes.

She could practically hear the snort he would have given in response.

* * *

_So much for my break. I got too excited for what's coming to stop updating entirely for a while! Also, I needed to get back with ODAS in general 'cause I wrote a 60k word Seven Deadly Sins thing no one will ever see and figured that ODAS needed work first._

_Your responses to chapter 46 were absolutely amazing and I couldn't stop laughing while reading the responses I got. I loved them. ALSO WE REACHED 800 REVIEWS. THANK YOU ALL, I'M LEGITIMATELY CRYING._

_CodenameMise, regarding rating...I'm not sure, actually. We might up to M because of some necromancy stuff I've just written last night. It's hard to describe something like that and keep it toned down._

_Thanks to reviewers __(nerdalertwarning, stranger1999, Lady Of The Sphinx, nkukurichan, Lodemai04, Guest #1, LePengwen, Bugseey, Meow Orbit, NaluNom, FartsnickleNalu, itsxoi, LucyDragneel2009, CodenameMise, FairyTailxFanGirl, Guest 20squared, Bakers28, Lissuin, Lovetoreadff, Uchida Akira, sweet opposition, Guest #3(?), AntriOpllew, __Forbidden-Hanyou, __and Sydneste!) as well as those who favorited and followed! It means the world to me, and I'm eternally grateful!_


	52. Chapter 48

Natsu did his best to calm the anxiety he knew didn't belong to him. Lucy was upset and alone, worried about what they were doing, more than likely. Even as he lay there in the dark, somewhat warm room, pain throbbing through the injury that was healing bit by bit, he focused entirely on calming her until she had dozed off. Only when the film had settled over their bond did Natsu finally allow his attention to drift elsewhere.

There were voices hissing nearby. Jellal and Erza, he recognized. He listened intently to try and catch their words, but they were just far enough – on the other side of the room, he suspected – that he couldn't. So with a deep breath, Natsu slowly pushed himself upright. A grunt escaped him against his will when a shocking amount of pain shot through him. He paused to make sure Lucy was still asleep and then said aloud when Erza and Jellal didn't recognize that he was awake right away, "What's going on?"

Erza whirled around. Her scarlet hair had been pulled into a long braid, her body dressed in a simple leather set of armor. "Natsu! You're awake."

"Clearly," he huffed as the pair made their way over. Erza limped heavily. His stomach dropped when he realized that Jellal still wasn't wearing a cloth over his eyes. They seemed to search the air blindly, flicking this way and that. Every now and then he'd focus his attention on one of them, but then they'd be off again. He was watching, Natsu realized. Hopefully keeping an eye on Lucy, if he could see that far.

"Allow me to inspect your wound," said Erza gently, gesturing for him to move his arms. He grunted, but did as she said, not wanting to argue for once. He kept his arms out of the way as he impatiently looked to Jellal. Erza began gently unwrapping some bandages that had been wrapped around him, and Natsu winced when pain shot through him again.

"Jellal," Natsu said sharply, eyeing Erza warily when black blood began slowly seeping once more. "Do you know where they are? Lucy's heading southeast, but that's the most I can get."

Jellal turned his face to Natsu and shook his head. "I know from visions that they are sky bound, but I know nothing more. We believe Grimoire Heart to be behind the tribe you mentioned to us in the desert…they cannot be tracked. Gemini graced us with its presence and said as much before apologizing for its part in everything. The spirit also said that it's very likely the tribe alerted Grimoire Heart to your location and might have even had you tracked."

Natsu remembered the creature who'd they'd been hunting – who had tricked Gray into leaving Lucy's side – and scowled. Things could have gone very differently had it not been doing such things.

"She's alive," he muttered, "and that's what matters."

Erza rested her fingers gently on his shoulder and squeezed delicately before going back to work. "We'll find her," she vowed. "We've already started working on it. Gray went home to warn Fairy Tail and they're keeping an eye on the skies; the other guilds have been warned as well, and Sabertooth received a special warning. Sting and Rogue will both remain with Yukino, alongside a few other guild members."

"That's all nice and fine," said Natsu sharply, "but none of that helps her right _now_."

"Fairy Tail," Jellal repeated, "is keeping an eye on the skies, Natsu. You know perfectly well what the guild is capable of. The dragons are on high alert as well. Wendy's been keeping an eye on the winds and has detected an odd change closing in on Magnolia. Laxus and Mirajane have been sent to investigate and should be returning soon, and if we can't manage to catch them in Magnolia, their trajectory has estimated them heading in Lamia Scale's direction. Fairy Tail will send several members to join their forces in preparation for trying to catch them there."

Natsu leveled him with a sharp look. "And if they make it past Lamia Scale?" he growled, thinking of the ocean beyond.

"We'll consider it if it happens," said Erza quietly. She finished working on his injuries and then touched his arm soothingly. "I know you're worried, Natsu, but we are doing all we can. Grimoire Heart…you _do_ know who Hades is, do you not?"

"Not really," Natsu muttered, although he silently admitted that the name was ringing a bell. "Who?"

"He once went by Precht," said Jellal. His eyes briefly stopped their roving, sharp and focused. "And he was not only a high-ranking follower of Mavis, but also the second guildmaster of Fairy Tail. Makarov took over when he went missing two or three centuries ago."

Natsu thought of the guild he'd been a part of for the better part of two decades and scowled. No person like Hades should have been anywhere near being a part of Fairy Tail. But…he supposed Makarov had let _him_ in, so there was really nothing he could be complaining about. He ran a hand through his pink hair, shaking his head. "What is he? What type of mythic?"

"He's not," Erza clarified. "He's merely a user of written magic, who somehow used it to warp his aging. We believe now that he may be following in the footsteps of Zeref himself. Not just anyone can wield Zeref's black spells, Natsu."

Natsu stiffened, and was very aware of the glance Jellal gave him. He was well on his way to accomplishing that mission in that case. He clenched his jaw and then said, "We _have_ to take him down. We can't let another Zeref come into this world. Never again, Jellal. You saw what it was like. If Hades was to accomplish what Zeref could…if he could get a hold of my book–"

"I'm fairly confident that he's not fully aware of what you are, Natsu," Jellal said quietly, reassuring. "He will not go in search of your book. And if he does, we'll deal with that immediately. The last thing we need is someone like him getting a hold of such a powerful item."

Natsu agreed and then slowly rocked to his feet, shaking off Erza when she tried to help him. "Gray went home?" he clarified. The pair nodded. "I'm going, too, if Lucy's heading in that direction. Did he take our mounts?"

"Yes," said Erza confidently, "and I'll prepare a Portal for you, if you truly believe that you are capable of moving about." She paused as she turned to leave, and then glanced back. Her features softened a fraction as she watched Natsu rub the spot that had been bandaged lightly. "I never thought I'd say such a thing, Natsu, but I am very much relieved that you are a demon. If you had not been, you would not be awakening ever again."

Natsu found that the response Erza was giving him was rather ideal in comparison to the response Levy and Gajeel had originally had when discovering the truth of what he was. Swallowing thickly, he said, "Thanks." He doubted Gray would say much about it. And if he did, Natsu would make sure he never spoke again.

It was one thing for the fact that he was a demon to get out to a few people. But all it would take was one smart person to put two and two together and he'd likely be imprisoned or worse. And he couldn't risk that – not with Lucy being such a danger to herself.

Natsu paused as Jellal went to fetch him a fresh pair of clothes, raking a hand through his hair. Once, Makarov had asked if he'd risk Lucy's misery to simply keep her where he could keep an eye on her. Natsu hadn't doubted the fact that he'd do anything to keep Lucy from going back – even destroying the Eclipse Gate himself.

But this…if something happened to him…

He'd never worried about that before, Natsu realized grimly. He'd never had to. If he died, he died, although it was nearly impossible to do so. Especially after the fight with Igneel.

But for Lucy Heartfilia, he'd send her back through that Gate if it meant she would be safe – and happy, he supposed, although happiness was far from his mind. If it meant she'd not be harmed in any way, shape, or form, he'd send her far, far into the future and not hesitate. Even at the risk of his own happiness.

It was an odd feeling, he thought, to care so much for someone who he'd not cared much for outside of a form of entertainment in the beginning. But she was his friend and partner – his Marked One. And he'd go to hell and back to ensure that she was safe.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jellal as he strode back in. Natsu blinked upon realizing that a cloth had been replaced over his eyes. He was back on track, Natsu recognized. He was no longer wallowing in the guilt over the fact that he'd not stopped his vision – something Natsu had guessed he would be doing, especially with how he'd spoken upon finding he and Erza.

"Fine," said Natsu. He reluctantly allowed Jellal to help him pull the sleeveless top over his head, a frustrated growl in his throat when pain tugged at his side. "Just hurts a little. I'll live."

His lips tugged into a hint of a smile, and Jellal said quietly, "Forgive me, Natsu, but that's not what I meant. How do you _feel_?" He pushed a hand briefly over his heart to show what he meant. "Are you alright? Is there anything you need to bring to our attention that may affect what we try to do?"

Natsu blinked, caught off guard. Only Lucy ever really seemed to pay that much attention to what he was feeling, and that was likely mostly because she could feel it herself. It was odd. Yet he found himself shaking his head. "No," he mumbled. "I'll be fine." He was angry – furious, even. Hades and his dark guild had kidnapped his friend and left them with no idea of their plans.

But the bond between them would keep him sane and focused. He knew Lucy was okay, and for now, that would be enough.

"Good," said Jellal. He stepped back and offered a small smile before suddenly picking up something Natsu hadn't noticed at first. "Here," he said, pushing them into Natsu's hands. "Lucy's things, Natsu. Her whip, knife, and keys."

Natsu took them thoughtfully, studying them all. He frowned slightly, unhappy once more that she'd left them all behind. But still, he safely tucked the keys away. They'd been aiming for Keeper and Guardian, he remembered, and Lucy had to have proved her willpower, leaving those keys with him. He'd protect them with his life, he silently vowed.

"Shall we go and find Erza?" Jellal suggested as he watched Natsu securely take a hold of the whip, weaving it through his belt, and then shove the knife carefully into his boot.

Natsu only nodded and took a few test steps forward. His side ached painfully, but he found he wouldn't collapse and curl up into a ball as he'd done every now and then with the nastier injuries. "Yeah," he agreed aloud, setting off at a slower-than-normal, but surprisingly swift walk.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Natsu was pleased that the Portal led them to the front doors of the guildhall rather than the inside of the building. It was rather late at night, nearing early, early morning, but the guild was thriving and alive with energy. Everyone had apparently had a sleepless night, he could see. He didn't want to be caught by the commotion his guild would thrust upon them – especially since Jellal and Erza had both decided to accompany him, determined to help where they could. "C'mon," he muttered, tightening his arms around Happy and leading them around the side of the building to a side-door he knew would let them in right near the door to Makarov's council's room.

It took only a matter of minutes to get in. Even less to slip through the door to the room in which he remembered meeting Lucy. Natsu felt a twist of something that made him rub his chest. Regret, maybe? He wasn't entirely sure.

The room was empty, although Natsu knew it wouldn't be for long as he suddenly ramped the heat up. He narrowed his eyes as Erza sent him a small, annoyed look and settled into a seat beside Jellal, who checked the cloth covering his eyes. Natsu selected one across from them and slowly eased his way into it, avoiding any action that would aggravate the injury and set his healing back further. He smiled faintly as Happy settled comfortably into his lap.

As Natsu had expected, it took only a matter of minutes for the door to be thrown open and Mirajane to blink in at them. "Natsu!" she gasped, smiling warmly at him. Natsu threw her an odd look. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Makarov?" he asked instead. "We gotta get moving if we're gonna be ready for 'em, right?"

Mirajane hesitated, as if debating whether or not she should push the matter, but decided against it. Sweeping silver hair over her shoulder and shifting her weight, Mirajane said, "We're already doing so. But I'll get Makarov. He wants to speak with you." She added after a moment, "It's good to see you here as well, Jellal, Erza. We'll need all the help we can get if what Makarov told us about Hades is true."

Natsu thought about that as Mirajane ducked back out. She'd been a member of the guild for only two and a half years longer than he had. Many of the members who did most of the guild's offered work had entered the guild around the same time he and Wendy had. He'd watched them grow up – all of them.

Natsu pushed such useless thoughts out of his mind. He was willing to bet that Gildarts would know more than plenty about Hades though. The god had been a member of the guild since the beginning, almost. Natsu settled back to wait and ran his hands through Happy's blue fur, testing his bond with Lucy. She was still sleeping. He was okay with that, he realized, as it meant that she wasn't being forced to endure anything that could be painful.

Mirajane returned not too much longer afterwards with Gray, Laxus, Gildarts, and Makarov in tow. Makarov's gaze skimmed Natsu the moment he'd strode into the room, ensuring that he was safe and as unharmed as one could be with an injury that would have been life-threatening for anyone else. "I'm glad to see you're doing as well as you can in the situation that has presented itself, my boy."

Natsu merely inclined his head. "Thanks," he muttered, impatient as they all settled themselves. He wished he could have rocked forward and rested his chin on the table as he tended to do at these meetings, but he knew better. Doing so would ruin any healing that had been done.

"You should go and see Wendy after we're done here," Gildarts said firmly. "She's been frantic, you know."

He did feel a little bad about that. He'd helped the older dragons raise the younger generation; Wendy had grown up under his watchful eye. It made sense that she'd be worried. She was a lot like her mother, he supposed. And in all that time...none of the dragons had seen him come away as badly hurt as he had been. Actually, he'd not had an injury like that since the Demonic Wars, if his memory was holding up alright.

"So what do we know?" said Gray, looking as eager as Natsu to get a move on. There was a look of guilt about him, Natsu noticed; he was blaming himself for what had happened. Natsu wasn't sure whether or not it was actually his fault or not, but thrust the thought to the back of his mind. Now wasn't the time for blame.

"Lucy's heading southeast," Natsu said immediately, eyes narrowing.

"As I instructed Gray to inform you, it is in some type of airship," added Jellal, settling back a little further in his seat. Natsu was distinctly reminded of the day that Lucy had dropped from the sky. He tried not to roll his eyes on himself and tried to focus again. Now wasn't the time.

"Is it possible," said Makarov in a quiet voice, "that they'll pass near Magnolia?" His gaze darted between Natsu and Jellal, trusting their opinions.

Jellal was the first to answer. "My visions…they didn't include anything regarding Magnolia. It is unlikely that they will, and even if they did pass through, it's very unlikely we'd be able to do anything. Hades is an expert in written magic, and they've got two gods aboard."

"I'd also like to remind everyone," said Erza in addition to Jellal's statement, "that Hades will know to avoid this area. He was, after all, the previous guildmaster." She met the eyes of everyone present before turning her attention on Natsu. "I don't think it will be possible to retrieve Lucy while she's sky bound."

Natsu's jaw clenched as Makarov turned to him, too, waiting for his answer. "We'll have to wait for them to land." The words were spat out angrily. He was furious. Absolutely viciously furious that his Marked One was gone, stolen out from under his nose because he'd not been watching what he was doing.

His stomach twisted, remembering how distracted he'd been by the relief in his system.

This. _This_. This was why he didn't like to feel like everyone else. Emotions were a pain in the ass and distracted you when you needed to focus. They were pointless, and all they did was create trouble and pain. They were more trouble then they were worth, no matter what everyone else said.

Pushing his frustration back, Natsu ran his fingers along Happy's spine, seeking the reassurance and calming effect the action always gave. "I don't want the entire guild to know," he said suddenly, an idea forming in his head. "Do they?" It wasn't their business, but when it wasn't, the guild made it their business.

"Only those within this room and Juvia," Gray said, looking guilty about having told Juvia without getting clearance to do so first. "The rest just know that something's up. And Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Gajeel, and Levy."

"What is it that you think we should do about this situation, Natsu?" asked Makarov, and it struck Natsu that he was being put in charge of everything for the problem. Who would do what, who wouldn't know, _everything_, and it was the first time that Makarov had given him that leadership. Never had Natsu been looked to by everyone else in the room, and despite everything bad that had happened, he felt a flash of pride.

Of course they'd looked to him, Natsu thought smugly.

Natsu shifted carefully, wincing as the movement tugged at his wound. "We can't win. Not with them in the sky. Half of us can't get to them. We need to wait until they're down." Even if it meant leaving Lucy in their hands longer, which he wasn't too excited about. "We don't stand a single chance otherwise. Of winning, at least."

"So what do you suggest?" said Erza. "Outside of letting them land."

"Me." Natsu's eyes blazed as he stared her down, and then flicked his gaze to Gildarts, to Jellal, and finally to Makarov. "I'll go alone."

"I don't like that idea," murmured Jellal. "Hades is powerful…remember what I told you, Natsu, regarding the steps he is taking. He appears to resemble what Zeref was before he truly rose to power. Even you would have problems against written magic akin to what Hades is likely capable of."

Mirajane's eyes flew wide and Laxus shifted uncertainly at that information, both looking as if they were rather interested in how Natsu of all people might be the one to have the least amount of trouble. Gray looked worried, too. Makarov, however, remained calm, and suggested, "I suggest you take Gray and Juvia with you." Gray snapped his gaze to his guildmaster in surprise. "For all of the disagreements I know you two have, the pair are useful to have when working together."

Natsu looked disinclined to agree, but a glare from Erza had him grudgingly inclining his head. "Fine," he muttered, "he can come. Juvia, too. But I call the shots," he added hastily, glaring at Gray. Gray just rolled his eyes.

Gildarts opened his mouth to speak, and then was interrupted when Jellal suddenly rose to his feet, fingers splayed on the table. His head turned away, as if he was looking at someone beside him. Silence fell. Finally, Jellal said in a low murmur, "There are Council members on their way."

Unease fell over all of them. "Why?" demanded Laxus with a huff. He glanced at Makarov. "I thought you convinced them there was no Heartfilias running about –"

Makarov looked unhappy, too, and folded his hands before him on the table with a frown. "I did. They did warn against opening so many Portals…and perhaps they are right, though this was an emergency the last time. It does shred at the stability of the world. Natsu, it's best you leave immediately. I assume you will head southeast and attempt to catch Grimoire Heart where you can?"

He nodded curtly, and Mirajane looked over to Natsu. "See Wendy before you go."

"Better yet," said Jellal, "take her with you." It earned him confused looks from those present. "We are unaware of what Grimoire Heart's purpose for capturing Lucy was. It's best to have a dragoness capable of sky magic at hand should Lucy need healing. Speak to Porlyusica on your way out of Magnolia…she knows more than she lets on. Makarov…Erza and I will take our leave. I have no desire to be anywhere near the area when the Council arrives. We will keep an eye out on things from the north and inform you of any developments we notice."

Erza opened her mouth to protest, eyes flashing with frustration, but Makarov nodded. "That would be for the best," he agreed and then rose to his feet. "Gildarts, will you go to Crocus? I worry about Yukino and the dragons there…this likely has to do with the celestial spirits. We've warned them, but it's best to be safe."

"Sure," agreed Gildarts.

"Laxus, I want you to gather information on Grimoire Heart. Freed may have some knowledge, and he'll have an easier time speaking to Levy about the matter."

"What about me?" demanded Mirajane, not liking that she was being left out. "What will I do?"

"You will help me with the Council. We need to come up with an explanation that won't reveal what's happening," he sighed, and then cut a hand through the air with a firm motion.

Natsu knew what it meant immediately: meeting dismissed.

* * *

_Some Natsu! I love when everyone comes together for serious meetings (having reminders of BTL days). _

_Continued regards to the rating: I'm leaving as is for the time being. When we get to the necromancy (which won't be for a while), I'll let you guys read and see what you think then. :) To me, it's not M-rated content, but I'm also weird, so. _

_sweet opposition, regarding my SDS fic...mostly 'cause it's something I wrote just for myself. Also, because it's not creative/fun enough to share with other people (to me, anyways). I'm very particular about what I share with everyone, so. :)_

_Thanks to reviewers __(Nekokittygirl, stranger1999, Guest #1, NaluNom, Meow Orbit, LePengwen, FairyTailxFanGirl, nkukurichan, sweet opposition, CodenameMise, itsxoi, Forbidden-Hanyou, ShinichiKudo7, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	53. Chapter 49

He could practically taste the salt in the air as he descended into Hargeon with Wendy, Gray, and Juvia. Happy was perched on his shoulder, purring over at Charle, who was being carried by a still somewhat confused Wendy. She'd gladly healed his injury, but she still wasn't sure about what was going on and why she was being dragged along to Hargeon.

Juvia was confused, too, and sensing their confusion, Gray let Natsu take the lead, murmuring a quiet explanation to them as they walked down a busy road, leading their stags and heading for where the Lamia Scale guildhall resided. They'd be unable to do anything without the other guild's permission; it was their territory after all.

Not that Lamia Scale would stop them. They'd be more than willing to offer, especially if word had been sent ahead about what was going on. Natsu would let them, he supposed. But only if they really had to help. He didn't want it.

He sunk back into Lucy's thoughts as he walked, his hand prodding the nasty scar that lingered on his side and stomach. He winced. He wouldn't have lived had he not been a demon. He was grateful for the first time in a while about the matter.

Lucy was awake, he knew. It was the middle of the day. He'd not slept a wink – he'd not had to. The others had declared themselves rested enough to push on, claiming they could sleep that night.

Her mind was muddled with a variety of things. Misery, loneliness, and calm acceptance among them. He didn't like that at all, though Natsu admitted they went together. He found himself wrapping his own calm determination around those feelings, trying to show her that they were doing what they could, even if he couldn't understand why he felt the need to do so.

The gratitude that flashed back at him was enough to tell him that she'd noticed. Natsu imagined the warmth in his chest was what made Happy purr when he did.

There was already someone waiting outside when they arrived at the familiar guildhall, and Gray perked up. "Lyon!" he shouted in greeting, waving, and the white-haired spirit glanced their way before grinning in return. Natsu wrinkled his nose unhappily. Lyon didn't care much for him. This was going to be a pain in the _ass_. He hoped that Jura was there at least. Jura was always able to help keep the peace.

Lyon didn't spare Natsu a second look as he eagerly stepped forward to greet Gray. He clasped his hand and smiled warmly before turning that smile on Wendy. "Hello, Wendy, didn't expect to see you in town. Or," he added with a widening grin to Juvia, "you, Miss Lockser."

Natsu made a face of disgust. This was one particular thing he didn't understand and doubted he ever would, even with Lucy's help. The need for flirting and the jealousy that flashed over Gray's face. Before Lucy, he would have cackled and sat back to watch, but now…he realized he didn't like the irritation on Gray's face over the matter. So, Natsu stepped in, edging between Juvia and Lyon with a puff of smoke that earned him a rather nasty look from the ice spirit.

Shaking off his agitation and straightening his clothes, Lyon cleared his throat and said, "So we've been told that one of your members is currently in the hands of a dark guild and needs some help?"

"Lucy," confirmed Gray, jerking his chin at Natsu. "His Marked One."

Lyon's eyes widened briefly. "You've got a Marked One now? I mean, I'd heard from Jura, but seriously? I didn't believe it." Natsu grumbled with a glare at Gray. He didn't like the information being spouted in every direction. Taking the grumbling as a yes, Lyon said firmly, "Wendy, Chelia's mentioned something about the winds to the northwest feeling off."

"That would be them," confirmed Juvia, her eyes flashing as she put an arm around Wendy. Wendy leaned into her, still a little confused. "Gray, dear, you said the ship was in the sky?"

"Jellal's had a vision we think pertains to all of this," explained Gray to Lyon, and Natsu let himself zone out boredly as Gray repeated information he already knew – again.

This was getting them nowhere. Lucy was getting closer every second and they weren't prepared. He wanted to be on the move, heading to the northwest to meet the ship before it got anywhere near open water. Once it did, even the creatures Lamia Scale used to travel by water would be useless. And Natsu sure as hell wasn't getting on a _boat_.

The second they hit open water, Lucy would be lost, unless, of course, Gajeel, Sting, or Rogue made themselves available enough to come and help drag the ship down. Natsu doubted Gajeel would come out, nor would Sting or Rogue. They were too busy guarding their Keepers, which Natsu couldn't fault them for. But it still sucked.

"Natsu!" Wendy tugging on his clothes gently and calling his name dragged him back to the present. He glanced at her and realized the others were heading inside. Shifting Happy in his arms, Natsu headed after them, his face grim as he sank back into Lucy's thoughts just as he'd been doing every few minutes since waking up. She was still just as lonely, and it drove a hole into his chest, making him realize something that unnerved him.

He'd felt that before she'd come. When Igneel had spoken so sharply to him, he'd felt such loneliness.

Because without the dragons, without Lucy…what could he be but a monstrosity that shouldn't have ever existed?

* * *

The days ticked by incredibly slowly when you had nothing to do but sit there. Lucy was allowed out on deck a few more times, likely to keep her from getting more down than she felt. She always appreciated the fresh air, though she hated the company. She hated Zancrow most, she thought. He seemed to delight in coming over to torment her with words. She wasn't very fond of Zoldeo upon seeing him for the first time either. There was something about the hateful look in his eyes that made him as scary as the night hag she'd had sitting upon her chest. He'd looked odd, too, and Lucy had guessed he'd not only taken Capricorn prisoner, but had also taken its form.

Lucy debated what to do about that as she watched the ground below. Her heart twisted when she saw the familiar town below. _Magnolia_. They'd flown over it on purpose, disguising themselves with magic and other such tricks to avoid being seen by the guild below. Lucy doubted they even knew she was there; all except for Natsu, who wasn't there. In a rare moment, she'd been able to figure out which direction he was in, and he was now further southeast than she was. She was willing to guess he'd Portaled to Hargeon. Maybe to catch her?

She hoped so.

Returning her thoughts to Zoldeo, she bit her lip. She wanted to help the celestial spirit trapped by Zoldeo, but she doubted she could do anything for it while she herself was trapped. Maybe she could push him overboard while passing through Hargeon? She couldn't speak to Natsu regularly, but sometimes, she caught flickers. Images, thoughts…she'd even spoken to him that one time, with the night hag.

Curious to see if she could do it willingly, Lucy let herself fall into the depth of her mind that belonged to him. He was bored, annoyed, impatient. So many emotions roiled in her chest that belonged to him, and she smiled a little at that. He'd supposedly not been capable of that, yet here he was.

She pushed herself further into that bond until images finally flickered across her vision, sounds filled her ears, and thoughts that weren't her own flashing across her mind.

_-nonstop noise filled the air, hurting sensitive ears. A face he knew well, creating annoyance the longer he spoke in low, urgent tones to them. The force of the growl that suddenly ripped from his throat, silencing the room around them, and the touch of confusion that accompanied it as he realized he wasn't seeing the room before him, but a window looking out at Magnolia-_

Lucy blinked rapidly, clearing out her thoughts and then sneezed. Wetness touched her arms, and she looked down and realized she'd sneezed blood. "Damn," she muttered, touching her bleeding nose with a scowl. She pinched it, aware that she didn't have anything to stop the bleeding, having been locked into her room.

Natsu's emotions became a churning mess that made her stomach twist with discomfort.

That couldn't be normal, Lucy realized, resting her forehead against the glass to look out over Magnolia as it disappeared beneath her. The way the others had all talked about Marks and how they worked…there was no way being able to physically _see_ what Natsu saw, hear what he heard, was normal.

Feeling a little uncertain about how tied to Natsu she was, Lucy elected to make herself comfortable and close her eyes, relieved when the nose bleed stopped. At least she had emergency contact if necessary.

* * *

He'd not slept in days. It didn't bother him. His body didn't need the sleep for some reason, now that Lucy wasn't around. He'd been on high alert, constantly watching the skies for the last few days that he'd been in Hargeon. Happy purred in his lap, content despite finding himself atop the Lamia Scale guildhall. Mindlessly, Natsu fingered the protective stone that resided at Happy's throat.

It was while he was keeping watch, as he and the others had done since arriving in Hargeon, that he suddenly heard something. He swiftly dumped Happy from his lap, shooting to his feet and listening intently. Happy grumbled, but fell silent, crouched at his feet.

It was so quiet, he barely heard it. A soft rumbling, so deep it made the air tremble. Immediately, Natsu looked over his shoulder waiting as it grew louder. He wasn't surprised when Wendy and Chelia both scampered onto the roof, one right after the other, their bodies trembling with the force of whatever had disrupted their sleep.

"What is that?" Wendy demanded, scanning the skies, and Chelia shuddered.

"It's huge," breathed the young goddess. "I can feel its mass…it's _big_."

The trio remained there on that roof, watching and waiting. The sun was coming up, and the mass was still approaching, the sound slowly growing until Natsu could see people emerging from their homes to look around, confused. A mass of guild members began to gather below the Lamia Scale guildhall, watching, and Juvia and Gray clambered up to join their fellow Fairy Tail members.

It was just as the sun crested the ocean, turning the world around them into a beauty of colors that it appeared. It was a smudge of black in the northwest, and very slowly approaching. The closer that mass grew, the louder it was, and within minutes, Natsu was clasping his hands over his ears, growling irritably. Wendy covered her ears, too, and Happy flattened his.

"What the hell is that?" called Gray, squinting at it.

All it took was a skipped heartbeat. One single missing beat as he noted the location of his Marked One. "Lucy," he breathed as the mass finally took shape, horror in his eyes.

It was exactly as Jellal had guessed: a sky ship. It was shaped like the massive boats that crossed the oceans, not just a small passenger ship. It was even bigger than the cargo ships – the _war_ ships. It made the massive war ships he'd seen look petite. It was made of metal, and even from the distance it was at, Natsu could taste the metallic tang of magic in the air. It was covered in it, cloaked so thickly that Wendy sneezed.

As the ship began to pass over town, it cloaked the entirety of Hargeon in a shadow. Natsu didn't think he'd ever heard Hargeon so quiet. His head tipped back as it began to edge over where he stood. "Natsu," said Gray, sounding uncertain, "that thing's got written magic all over it. There's no way in hell we're going to be able to take it down, even with Lamia Scale's help."

Natsu's mouth went dry as he recognized the magic he'd not felt in centuries, and he suddenly found himself standing not upon the roof of Lamia Scale's guildhall, but on a charred field. He was looking out over the destruction he'd caused, the ashes of bodies and buildings that lingered after it all. He could see his brother beside him, looking proudly upon him without a lick of the love he'd once held for him in burning, crimson eyes-

"Natsu!"

He thought for a moment that it was Lucy saying his name, but after a few clouded moments, he focused on Juvia. She was watching him worriedly. "What do we do?" she asked, gesturing to the ship.

"We won't be able to drag it to the ground," Natsu admitted, repeating precisely what his guildmate had said. He raked a hand irritably through wild pink locks. A lie. He could, but it would require exerting power he didn't dare to reveal in public like this, where he'd likely be executed where he stood. "A dragon could do it, but Wendy's too small and there's no chance we'd get Gajeel or the others away from their Keepers, let alone in time."

Images raced across his field of view.

_Hargeon, sprawling beside the beautiful ocean, a sense of familiarity nearby, open air whisking over her face. A silent question offered to him._

He wondered briefly if Lucy was the one doing that, because it made his head hurt. He wiped at his nose subconsciously, wincing at the black blood that smeared. Hastily swiping the rest away and hiding his arm, he forced Lucy from his mind, blocking her. He had to focus.

"So what do we do?" asked Chelia, her eyes blazing as she looked at him. Natsu blinked, realizing that she was effectively giving him leadership over Lamia Scale in addition to his fellow guildmates.

Natsu quietly settled himself, forcing himself to think. Bringing the ship down was impossible. Not only would it take revealing himself, but it would also drag a massive ship of metal into the middle of a port town. And aboard that ship was dangerous mythics capable of very deadly things. His gaze followed the path it was taking, and he stopped when he'd turned around, staring southeast. He judged silently, and then blinked.

"Shit," he breathed, a bubble of alarm rising in his chest.

"What is it?" demanded Juvia, wincing when the sun began to shine past the ship's shadow again, nearly blinding her. The ship was nearing the edge of Hargeon, crossing towards open water.

"_Shit_!" Natsu repeated, and promptly hurled himself from the roof. Gray and Juvia shouted their protests, but he was already gone, hitting the ground. His knees barked in protest, but he didn't care, stumbling forward and running. He wove with ease among buildings and people, eyes locked on the ship above his head.

They didn't know.

The idiots in the ship above his head _didn't know_ what rested in the southeast.

It was generally known that there was a single island, somewhere out there, that held a nest of dragons that had withdrawn from the rest of the world. Its name was very rarely heard, and all that was known about Tenrou Island was that it was somewhere out there and to go near it was suicide, because the dragons were very protective of it.

The dragons didn't care who it was that was near their island, they'd strike them down. It was an island which had been protected for millennia, since the dragons had first come into existence, and they weren't about to start letting people pass through now.

He was up to the hip in ocean water before he realized he couldn't go any further without swimming. Natsu stopped, jaw clenching as he stared at the sky ship. It was away from land now, heading straight past him. _Damn it!_

The dragons wouldn't pick their way through those aboard that ship. They'd tear it to its bare bones and leave those aboard there to drown or die from something else.

And he couldn't even send Wendy ahead to warn them, to try and convince Grandeeney to help. They weren't allowed to return to Tenrou without permission from Igneel explicitly. Natsu's stomach churned painfully, so painfully that he felt ill.

Two days. He had a mere two days to figure out what to do.

And then he'd find out if Lucy's death really meant his own.

* * *

"Makarov?"

Mirajane's voice was soft as she ducked into the council room. Makarov was alone now, his head tiredly in his hands. The councilmen that had come to investigate had left after almost a week of lingering in the guildhall, investigating everything they could think of. The Council had always hated the guilds, especially now that the royal family was long gone, and they held the power. It made life difficult for the guilds.

It was why, Mirajane supposed, the Council was so determined to get to the bottom of the Heartfilia rumors. She wasn't sure what would happen if they got their hands on Lucy. That was if Natsu managed to drag her back from Grimoire Heart. Mirajane was worried; they'd gotten a hastily sent message from the lacrima that had said the ship had passed over Hargeon that morning, but had nothing more information-wise. They were in the dark about what was happening.

"Mira," said Makarov tiredly, sitting back and pushing the paper in front of him away. "What is it?"

"Laxus wanted me to inform you that Freed has been scrying with Levy all morning. She's got very little on Grimoire Heart, but will do what she can to find information on the written magic Hades uses. Gajeel's digging around, too."

"Good, thank you." Makarov threw her a kind smile, and Mirajane returned it before approaching, scooping up the paper to look at it. She winced at the heavy fine. "The fine is nothing," he said lowly, "when our family is in danger and on a mission. The Council wouldn't understand if we tried to explain…they would arrest Lucy and Natsu, possibly all of us."

"They've gotten far too ahead of themselves…they forget that the power lies in the guilds that protect the citizens of this country," she commented with disapproval. Her blue eyes narrowed a fraction. "Has Mest-"

"No, nothing from him in some time. We think that might be because he's been suspected of spying though, so I've instructed him to back off a bit." Makarov sighed again and then rose to his feet. "Further word from Natsu?" She shook her head, worried. "No matter, we'll hear soon enough. Lucy isn't entirely incapable either…Natsu's done well, in preparing her for the challenges of our world."

"Very well," agreed Mirajane softly. "And for all of his denials, they're closer with every day that passes. I hope that he's able to help her…I've heard of what happened when Igneel lost Layla Heartfilia. We don't need that kind of devastation running rampant."

Makarov agreed and then straightened, relaxing. The Council would be out of town before nightfall, and they'd be back to normal outside of paying the fine. "No more Portals," he murmured. "I was told the area would need to stabilize for about six months before we can use them again, and even then only once per month."

Mirajane inclined her head. "I'll make the guild aware and keep an ear out for whatever Natsu updates us on."

"Thank you, Mira. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some lunch and do some approvals…apparently some people in the guild want to work in these odd times…"

* * *

_Stuff's happening! I'm so excited about what's going to come. I've finally puzzled out how things are going to get from point A to point B later in the fic, too! Just wrote chapter 70 and am nearing the end of Part III! _

_Thanks to reviewers (stranger1999, Forbidden-Hanyou, nationalcarmen, Bugseey, sweet opposition, FairyTailxFanGirl, itsxoi, LePengwen, Lissuin, and Lovetoreadff!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	54. Chapter 50

"Natsu?" a soft voice whispered, and Natsu glanced over his shoulder, distracted. It was dim out, the only light from the candles in windows and the streetlights that had someone had gone around and lit. Yet he saw Wendy clearly as she slid from the loud guildhall and joined him outside. It was warm and humid, a storm rolling in from the west. From where he stood, Natsu could see the lightning flashing. It was going to be one nasty storm.

"Hey, Wendy," Natsu muttered, focusing on the stars again. His fingers messed with the burning keys in his pocket. The celestial spirits still weren't very happy with him. He knew they likely wanted him to fetch their to-be Keeper, but he wasn't able to. Not until the next morning at least, when he was reluctantly allowing himself to be dragged aboard Lamia Scale's swiftest ship.

Wendy _and_ Chelia were going with him, to help with the nasty bouts of motion sickness that came after him, as well as rush the ship along with their winds in its sails. Natsu was pleased. Juvia would speed the ship up even more, swimming alongside it unless she needed rest, and Gray had found a few Lamia Scale members to accompany them.

Wendy said, "Whoever's on guard will tear it apart, Natsu."

"I know," he said grimly. "S'why we're in a rush, Wendy. They'd think twice about Lucy, I think, but no matter who goes after that ship…they're not gonna stop to look through the people on it."

"It won't be Igneel," Wendy said softly, thinking. Despite still being young, Natsu knew her to have wise moments. She'd been mostly raised by Grandeeney, after all. "And Grandeeney doesn't patrol. It'll be Metalicana, Skiadrum, or Weisslogia."

Natsu grimaced. "I know," he repeated, rubbing his hands down his face. He was bothered, he realized. He was supposed to protect Lucy, and here he was, unable to do a think to help her. "Makarov's gonna assign her to someone else after this is all over."

"No, I don't think he will," she reassured, patting his arm lightly. Her fingers brushed over his arm band. She smiled brightly. "If Erza couldn't stop it, then no one could."

"I could have," he grumbled, "if I'd been paying attention."

She only patted his arm again, shrugging. They couldn't go back and fix anything, so they needed to focus on what they could do to fix things now. It was something Grandeeney had taught her and she prided herself on mastering Grandeeney's teachings. "If we had an extra day or two," she sighed, "I could have gone ahead."

"I know, that's what I was thinking." Natsu winced when she beamed, pleased. He'd not used to bounce thoughts of other people. He missed the old days now, before Lucy, when he'd been able to keep himself quiet and emotionless when he wanted. Now things just…popped out before he could stop them.

"You should get some rest, Natsu," Wendy said suddenly. "You won't be getting any sleep on the ship. With how sick you get and all."

She was one of very few who had been allowed to witness that, although the rumor had somehow gotten out in the guild. It had been unexpected, when he'd been escorting her on a job at the request of Makarov. He'd been furious with the young dragoness for months afterwards, although he'd never shown it. It hadn't been her fault, but she'd caused it.

"I don't need sleep," he said blankly. "I've gone for longer." In the Demonic Wars, he'd gone nearly three months without a wink of sleep. It had done a number on his mental state, and he remembered the numbness he'd so hated, but…he'd not been _allowed_ it. Zeref had run him ragged, only giving him a night's rest when Igneel had arrived on the battlefield.

Natsu's shoulders tightened as he remembered the magic that Hades wielded. It was definitely Zeref's; he remembered the feeling of the magic Zeref had constantly given off. Those books he'd carried…it made him sink back into what it had been like. He remembered standing beside his brother as Zeref had told him in detail how to demolish a town, where to strike, who to murder.

He'd been a monster, and he never wanted to be that again.

He didn't realize Lucy had been awake until there was a gentle touch of soft reassurance in his mind. He blinked the bad memories away, effectively distracted, and then snorted smoke and flames in amusement.

Even miles away, Lucy was more worried about someone other than herself.

"Natsu," said Wendy insistently. "We might have to go near Tenrou. I think you should sleep." He glanced at her and was surprised by the sharp look in her warm brown eyes. He knew that look; it was one Grandeeney had given him in the century after the Demonic Wars, when he'd had nightmares and been reluctant to sleep.

A smile kicked at the corners of his mouth. "I guess," he muttered reluctantly, "I can go and get some sleep."

"Good." Wendy beamed proudly, pleased that he was listening. "I'll wake you up in the morning."

Natsu just shook his head and headed back towards the guildhall, not at all looking forward to the nightmares he was sure would plague the little sleep he got.

* * *

The wind buffeted her face, but Lucy didn't mind at all as she looked out over the cerulean blue waters of the ocean. She felt sick to her stomach and gratefully enjoyed the hot breeze. She would have very much liked it had she been with people she actually liked rather than the people she had been forced to endure. She didn't mind Meredy or Ultear, who'd come around twice in her time aboard the ship, but they weren't the friends she'd made in Fairy Tail. They weren't Wendy or Gray or Juvia. They weren't even Happy. They weren't _Natsu_.

She missed him, she realized. She really missed his company after having had him around consistently for the last six months. It reminded her of what life had been like in the future, when she'd had so much research but no one to share it with.

It wasn't entirely like that though. She had someone's company in her head, reassuring her that she wasn't entirely alone and that though it didn't seem useful now, there was someone who was keeping an eye out, trying to pinpoint where she'd be. She remembered passing over Hargeon a few days previously and simply _knowing_ that Natsu was below. She didn't know why nothing had come of it, but she knew there was a good reason at the very least.

Lucy shifted, tapping her fingers impatiently on the banister she was looking out over. She just wanted off of the damn sky ship at this point. She wanted a way to escape Zancrow and Hades in particular, as the others seemed to leave her alone for the most part, but just getting off of the ship would be great at this point.

"Lucy," a voice said softly, and Lucy glanced over tiredly to find Meredy approaching, her fingers nimbly unbuttoning the cloak at her throat. Lucy couldn't blame her; it was getting hotter the further they went. "Do you need anything?"

"Some water," Lucy admitted, waving the heat away from her face as if it would help her escape it. She swept her hair over her shoulder, hating it. It was hot and heavy, and she just wanted to shear it off.

Meredy smiled faintly and leaned over the banister, thoughtfully looking below as well. "It's hotter up here, I think. Down there, we'd have the ocean breeze. Master Hades won't take the ship to water. Too dangerous."

Lucy, having seen what resided on land and in the mountains, didn't want to so much as think about the dangerous mythics lying below them. "Why is it so hot? It's May. Not July or August. And sure we're heading south, but…"

"We're not entirely certain, to be honest," admitted Meredy with a loud sigh. "There may be a volcano, or something else, but we've no idea what could be creating this heat. It's ridiculous." She scowled, draping her cloak on the floor below them. "It doesn't help that this thing," she snapped a foot down, "is made of metal."

Lucy had thought similarly. She shifted a little. "How much longer will we be up here? Where are we even _going_?"

"I can't say," she said honestly, voice lowering as she glanced back out of the corner of her eye. She sighed. "Some time though. Master Hades didn't really tell me too much. Most of his trust is in Ultear and Azuma."

Silence fell, and they watched the ocean for a few more minutes before Meredy suddenly frowned, squinting. "Do you see that?" she questioned, gesturing out towards the horizon. Lucy followed her gesture and cocked her head a little, confused.

"Sort of," she admitted, furrowing her brow. She knew what Meredy was referring to; there was a smidge in the distance. "Is that land? I didn't think there'd be land this soon…" Not that she knew where they were going.

"Nor did I," admitted Meredy. Meredy straightened nervously. They'd been crossing the ocean for only two days now and even then shouldn't have been seeing any land at the moment. "I'm going to go inform Master Hades…you should be prepared to go back to your room. He may not let you linger outside."

Lucy made a face at that possibility, but remained quiet, instead watching that smidge of black in the distance with intense interest.

She wondered if Hades had known about it.

* * *

"This," said Gray rather bluntly, his dark eyes shimmering with laughter that had a tired Juvia covering her mouth to hide her smile. "This is ridiculous, Natsu."

From where he was leaning over the banister of the ship, which rocked in the gentle swells of the sea as it made its way southeast at a crawling pace, Natsu threw a rude gesture his way and then leaned back over, his stomach churning violently. He retched once, twice, thrice, and then sat back, wiping his mouth free of any saliva that had escaped. He was grateful nothing had come up, at the very least.

He hated this. There was nothing he hated more than the devastating motion sickness that came with the power that he kept shoved deep down. Chelia and Wendy were looking a little ill, too, but nowhere near the lengths Natsu had been forced to go to.

It was an interesting fact of dragons and gods that no one understood: the stronger you were, the sicker you felt when dealing with non-magical transportation. Natsu knew how the dragons could get with their own sickness, excluding those who could manipulate the sky and healing. For some reason, they seemed to be able to escape the misery for the most part.

"I'm sorry," Wendy said apologetically from where she stood, watching with the others.

Natsu waved her off. She was capable of manipulating the magic she held to stop it, but he'd told her to preserve her strength for if they ran into trouble. If it was needed, he'd have she or Chelia quickly do what needed to be done so he could join in and fight, too.

For now, as much as he hated it, he'd deal with the agonizing never-ending churning of his stomach.

He wondered briefly what Lucy was likely thinking of him at that moment, of the sick feeling she undoubtedly felt, too.

He heaved once again and when the bout passed, briefly touched her thoughts. She was concerned about something she couldn't understand, couldn't see. She was a little bit nervous, too. And agitated, angry. Nothing unusual there, he noted and sighed heavily before resting his clammy forehead on the railing.

Gray eventually stopped snickering and went off to have another conversation with Lyon. Natsu hated that Lamia Scale was coming now. These people had no business going anywhere near Tenrou. Not even Gray or Juvia. He'd make sure they stayed on the boat if they needed to go near the island…he'd not step foot off either, he decided. Not even Wendy should have been heading there, not without being invited back by Igneel. If Lucy turned out to live through whatever happened and was there, she'd have to swim out to them or be brought out, likely by Grandeeney.

But Lucy needed them, and if Jellal's damn vision was anything to go by…

Natsu's stomach twisted again, this time entirely unrelated to his motion sickness.

Igneel.

Igneel was on Tenrou Island. He'd not seen the dragon in nearly two decades, and he had no desire to. He was still so, _so_ angry with him, so furious with what Igneel had thrown at him in words. He wanted nothing to do with the Fire Dragon King, didn't want to see the face of a mythic who'd been his friend and proclaimed father for centuries.

Natsu swallowed thickly and closed his eyes.

He'd not set foot on that island, he told himself. He couldn't make himself. Just _couldn't_.

But Lucy...

Maybe, just maybe, he could for Lucy.

* * *

"It's an island," Lucy murmured only an hour or so after spotting the smidge of land. She was still out on deck, although she could tell that Hades, who was out and about along with the others, was debating whether or not she should be sent below. She hoped not. It was a possibility to escape if they chose to land, even if the island was making her uneasy for some reason.

The island was an odd one, even for this time, and Lucy realized that she'd never heard anything about an island like it even a thousand years in the future. She bit her lip as she studied the shape that was slowly beginning to take form. It was massive, with an even larger tree towering above it. Lucy didn't think she'd ever seen a tree that large, supposing it was likely magical. She was sure the entire guildhall of Fairy Tail could have been nestled among its large branches, possibly even half of Magnolia if not all of it. The island spread out to the east of that tree, with tight jungle making her nervous.

Lucy swallowed thickly. With each passing minute, it got hotter and hotter, and it wasn't long before she was damp with sweat, her clothes sticking to her body. As she watched, she could have sworn she saw something large shift and move on that island, and her heart missed a beat in fear as she remembered a similar shape crossing a mountain in the future.

"Oh, my," she whispered, scared of what stood before her.

Hades seemed to finally recognize the danger. "Go around," he ordered loudly, words directed at Azuma, who'd been steering for the time being. But Azuma was staring at the large tree with shock, his lips parted. It was as if he could see something they couldn't. So Ultear took over, muttering under her breath. The ship began to alter course, taking a far more southern direction than an eastern.

Grimoire Heart's members began to move, excluding Azuma, who kept his eyes on the tree. Hades strode forward, shouting orders to those present. Zancrow settled into a defensive crouch, his normally brutally crazed red eyes sharp with focus. Ultear remained at the helm, with Zoldeo hovering over her shoulder. Rustyrose leaned over the bow of the ship, watching. Meredy pranced over to grab Lucy's wrist in gentle motion, apologetically smiling at her as she prepared to take her down below.

Lucy had let herself be tugged forward a mere three steps before a sound suddenly shook the air. It was unlike anything Lucy had ever heard, and deep down, dread flooded her. She wasn't sure who it belonged to. It was mostly hers, she thought.

It was a roar. A screaming one, full of warning and rage and viciousness. Lucy thought it sounded rather familiar, although she couldn't place where she'd heard something like it. It was loud enough in the air to shake the ship below them, and even Hades looked worried as he tried to shout over it, trying to get the ship to move faster than it already was.

Worried, Lucy focused on Natsu. He was sick, she noted, her stomach twisting with pain, but she ignored it. He was focused, his attention narrowed entirely to what she was dealing with. Concern and acceptance confused her, but she had to rip her attention elsewhere when the world suddenly exploded around her.

Lucy screamed in surprise when something shredded straight through the middle of the air ship, tearing it to pieces without a moment's hesitation. The ship groaned, metal screeching and breaking. It shook violently beneath them and almost immediately began to tip downwards towards the sea below. Meredy swore loudly, trying to grab something, but hissed when the metal burned her.

Another roar filled their ears, and Lucy snapped her head around as a shadow fell over them. Her stomach dropped in terror when she cranked her head back up to stare, even as she fell harshly onto her hip.

It was huge. Bigger than anything else she'd seen since arriving in this time. She felt her mouth go dry at the sight. She'd seen Wendy and Sting in their larger bodies, but even Sting looked small in comparison to the mythic that hovered in the sky above them.

A dragon, of course, with a metallic hide. Sunlight reflected off of it, nearly blinding her. Razor sharp wings were spread wider than the ship was long, and its massive jaws were spread, something powerful gathering in the back of its throat. Lucy had enough time to see bright, gleaming ruby eyes before a wild storm of shredding metallic pieces slammed into the ship again, shredding it further.

And then they were _really_ falling.

Lucy didn't know when her body left the deck of what remained of the ship, nor did she see what happened to the others aboard it. All she knew was that she was suddenly spinning through open air, the dragon's roar making her slap her hands over her ears. She heard shouts and screaming nearby, but couldn't bring herself to scream with them. Hot pain shot through her when she slammed into something hard and sharp, tearing raggedly across her arm. She didn't care.

She was too busy trying to suck in air a second before she slammed sharply into the water below.

Her last conscious thought was that Natsu was going to be anything but happy when he realized she'd fallen from the sky – again.

* * *

_Drama! And an early update! What could happen next?! _

_I'm traveling this weekend for the upcoming American holiday and won't have time to update Monday, so here's an early update! I'll be back to normal next weekend/the following Monday. :) _

_Also, you suckers wanted the wendigo, so guess what I just finished writing. I couldn't sleep last night. Don't google them. _

_Thanks to reviewers (stranger1999, nationalcarmen, Meow Orbit, itsxoi, Lodemai04, LePengwen, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	55. Chapter 51

He hit the deck of the ship – hard.

"Natsu!" said Juvia, shocked. She'd been pulling herself back aboard the ship to rest, her legs replaced by a large and beautifully shimmering blue-scaled tail that had sent guilty greed spiraling through Wendy's expression the first time she'd seen it. Trying to flick water from it, she dragged herself over to him, eventually crawling when her tail had vanished.

"No one caught her," he wheezed, his head spinning. His lungs weren't working. He couldn't breathe, and a ragged groan left him. Pain shot through his arm where something had cut into Lucy's skin. He couldn't breathe. She was drowning, he thought. It was very much like when Aquarius-

He struggled to get a hold of the keys in his pockets, but gave up. He couldn't summon Aquarius, it'd be useless.

Juvia knelt over him as his eyes wildly searched a place she couldn't see. Happy wove around them, terrified.

_\- water, everywhere, pushing its rough waves against her until she couldn't control where she went, shoving its way down her throat, down into the depths, gold flashing as her hair floated around her face, brief snatches of consciousness, a final desperate surge that threw her to the surface, ragged gasping, grasping, _pleading_-_

"Juvia?" Lyon called from where he'd emerged from below deck, having recently washed his face and neck. He was miserable, even if the heat wasn't nearly what Natsu knew it would be like near Tenrou, and Natsu would have laughed had he not currently been _choking_.

He couldn't catch a break.

Juvia ignored Lyon, soothing Natsu as best as she could. "But she's alive?"

Agitation bubbled up. He didn't want comfort, he wanted someone to drag Lucy from the water before she breathed no more. He coughed, heaving to try and clear his lungs, but there was nothing to clear them off. "No thanks to you," he barked, and Juvia ignored the attitude, knowing Natsu didn't tend to throw around such harsh comments at her unless he was frustrated or troubled.

Natsu coughed again, furious. A snarl escaped his clogged throat. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he caught images again, and he wondered if Lucy was doing it on purpose now, trying to show him what was happening.

_-shape flying overhead, massive and deadly, sunlight dancing on its hide, its head suddenly diving into the water and snatching up a slim body, crunching down until blood rained down-_

"Metalicana," he breathed, immediately trying to shove the name at Lucy as she once had shoved orders at him regarding the night hag. He pushed and pushed, hoping that she'd understand. He knew that dragon. He _knew_ where she was, he just couldn't get there quickly enough.

Dark spots began to dance in his vision, and Natsu struggled to draw in another breath, clenching his jaw until he thought he'd break his teeth. Juvia said something over him, worried as Lyon joined, and then there was only darkness that accompanied the distinct feeling of Lucy being knocked out.

* * *

Salty water spurted from near-blue lips as she came to, coughing heavily. Every inch of her body hurt, some parts more than others. She was exhausted. More exhausted then she ever remembered being in her life. Her eyes stung from salt, her breathing was labored, and her throat was dry, but, after a few moments, Lucy realized she was laying in sand.

Slowly, she rolled onto her back, ignoring the stabbing pain accompanied by a sticky warmth seeping from her arm, and pried her crusted eyes open to stare at the sky. It was late afternoon and incredibly warm. The sky was still blue, but would be darkening soon enough.

Lucy stayed as she was for a few minutes, nearly dozing off, but eventually pushed herself upright. She coughed to clear her lungs better and instinctively checked with Natsu. He was unconscious, she realized, confused. Too tired to try and figure it out, she focused on figuring out where she was.

All it took was one look behind her for her to realize she was royally screwed. The massive tree was even larger in person and Lucy simply stared at it for a few moments before giving up.

She was stuck on the island whether she liked it or not.

Lucy looked up and down the sandy coast that lined it as she stumbled weakly to her feet. Her knees almost buckled, but she caught her balance. Metal littered the beach from the ship. Lucy couldn't even find herself feeling pleased about it, and wondered hwat Hades had been intending to do with her entirely. She knew he'd been trying to open the Eclipse Gate, but still.

Pushing tangled hair from her face, Lucy began to follow the beach, not knowing what else to do. She kept an eye out, silently wondering if Meredy had made it. Or Ultear. They were supposed to be good guys, so she hoped so.

Lucy followed the beach until she came across a body. It had once been Azuma, she realized, recognizing the dark hair and blank face. But she took one look at the wounds marring what was left and turned and headed inland. Looks like he'd been the one picked up by the dragon – fine with her. She didn't care at all for him.

No, no, she scolded herself, that was a bad way of thinking. No one deserved to be bitten in half by a creature that dwarfed even an elephant.

Lucy searched for any sign of fresh water as she made her way into the jungle-like trees that littered the island, licking her chapped lips and swallowing painfully. She tripped every now and then, keeping an eye out for dragons. She took a shaken breath as she faltered, wondering just briefly if this was the nest Natsu had mentioned leaving. It had to be, she realized, remembering where she'd heard the dragon's cry. It had been remarkably like Gajeel's roar, when he'd come to help with the yaoguai.

She didn't know whether to be terrified or happy. Both because of who she was, what she looked like, and where the hell she'd get help without setting off a chain of violent dragons.

She nearly sobbed in relief when she found a small creek that gurgled through a clearing. She sunk to her knees beside it, gratefully plunging her sweaty hands and arms into it. It was cool and when she lifted her hands to her lips, fresh. She spent a few minutes drinking water and washing the salt from her face and neck, and then rocked back on her heels, still kneeling. Feeling like she could finally take a moment, she twisted to look at the injury on her arm.

Her stomach twisted at the sight. It looked as if whatever had struck her had cut her to the bone. It was a jagged wound, one that would likely be infected before long. In her time, she'd have taken a ride to the emergency room and gotten stitches. She blanched at the very idea and wondered if Wendy could have done anything.

Lucy found some shade and settled there for some time, resting and trying to figure out what to do. She'd cleaned her wound out, but blood was still leaking out and it worried her, how disoriented she was feeling. She hoped she didn't die now from blood loss or something. What a terrible way to go after surviving a _sky ship falling from the sky_!

She was too focused on her thoughts to notice the shape behind her until someone was clearing their throat. Lucy flew to her feet in a panic, a cry choking in her throat. She forced her hands into fists, entirely ready to fight if need be. She wouldn't go back. She would _not go back_.

She paused, however, when she saw a figure she'd not seen aboard the ship. All it took was one glimpse of the curled horns on its head, however, for her to realize: "…Capricorn, right?" She was worried. He looked nothing like he had when Zoldeo had been present, but one could never be too careful.

"Yes," said Caprciron, sounding just as sleepy as she felt. He bowed politely and she nervously licked her lips. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lucy. Had there been better circumstances, perhaps it would have been."

"You were possessed," Lucy pointed out, and Capricorn looked amused.

"Zoldeo is gone now. Eaten, I believe. I found myself a good distance away and am grateful for it. We care not for the dragons."

Ah, so the dragons had found Zoldeo, too. _Good_. Not. Not good, she corrected herself with a heavy sigh.

"I would very much like to return to where the celestial spirits reside alongside my brethren," Capricorn said. He smiled kindly at her, although there was an unhappy look upon his features. "May I leave my key in your care? I would form a contract with you at another time, if you wouldn't mind."

Lucy would have been thrilled, as pleased as she had with the others. But right now…she just wanted to sleep and return to Magnolia. She doubted that would happen any time soon. "Sure," she murmured. "I'll protect your key with my life."

"Thank you, Miss Lucy. I represent the determination of humankind," he added, "and my test would have been far different had you not found me in the grips of Grimoire Heart, but I will say that you have far surpassed anything I could have given by surviving such an ordeal. END will not have my support for Leo, but you have passed any test I could have given you."

A flash of light was all Lucy saw as he disappeared, leaving only a key behind. She stooped to pick it up, studying the golden metal tiredly in her palm. She pocketed it in what was left her of her pants and sighed, settling back into the shade. She needed a nap, she decided, and then closed her eyes.

* * *

Natsu awoke to the familiar churning of his stomach. He bit back the urge to retch, hating once again that he was aboard a ship. Every inch of him throbbed, and he could feel Lucy's exhaustion, but a brief, tired flash of relief flickered through him. He didn't fully understand why he was so pleased she was alive. Maybe because they were friends? He'd ask her the day he finally dragged her back to Magnolia.

He waited until he didn't feel so sick before stumbling out of the cot he'd been put in. He needed fresh air, and to figure out where they were. He could sense that they were a little closer to Lucy, but not close enough. No matter, they were still moving.

"Natsu!" Wendy cheered when he emerged from below, although there was a frown of concern on her face. Half of those on the ship looked over, and he grimaced. Juvia looked anxious, as did Gray – both were worried about Lucy, although Chelia and Lyon didn't seem to notice or care either way. They were discussing something in low undertones.

Natsu stumbled over to join them, shockingly tired despite having woken up. He blamed Lucy for it. "She's alive," he muttered before anyone could say anything. Juvia would have told them whether he liked it or not. "Still out, and injured, but alive."

"Thank the heavens," murmured Juvia. She touched his arm and he shrugged her off, not liking the touch. "Do you know what happened?"

"Jellal said the ship went down," Gray said before he could answer. "Do you think –"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it did." He took a deep breath, and winced at the rawness of his throat. He missed the days where he'd not felt sick or hurt at every twist and turn. "They crashed. Metalicana did it."

Wendy sucked in a sharp breath. "They sent Metalicana?" She suddenly paused. "How'd you know?"

Natsu ignored the question, biting the urge to lunge for the nearest piece of railing. He didn't want her to know. He needed to figure it all out himself first. He knew that wasn't normal, seeing what the other saw. The furthest extent of the others was the feeling what your Marked One felt. Then again, he _was_ who he was, and the Marks weren't normal for him in general.

"Natsu," Juvia said softly, "is she on their island?"

"Tenrou?" he clarified and she nodded. "Probably." He scrubbed his hands down his face, frustrated. "We can't enter the dragons' territory. Not even Wendy. We don't have permission, and we'd be considered intruders. They wouldn't kill us, I don't think, but they'd sure as hell chase us off." Dropping his hands, Natsu glared out over the water. Happy, having appeared from wherever he'd been hiding, brushed over his ankles, and Natsu stooped to scoop him up. He rubbed Happy's ears, earning a purr from his familiar. "I don't know what to do."

"I'll tell you what we have to do," said Lyon, suddenly approaching, and they glanced over, all caught off guard. Chelia looked uneasy, staring at her feet as she kept close to him. "We're turning back."

Natsu froze. "What?"

"We have to turn back," he repeated, ignoring the angry look encompassing Natsu's face. He turned to Gray and Juvia, figuring they'd be the most logical of the group. "There's a storm coming, a _nasty_ one that would sink our ship if we don't turn around now and head back towards Hargeon. Chelia can feel it in the wind."

Natsu looked to Wendy, curious to know what she'd say, and she wrung her fingers. "If the dragons would let us on their island, I thought we'd make it in time."

"We can't turn around _now_," argued Gray. "Lucy's-"

"Alive," said Chelia, cutting him off. "She's alive, and that's what matters."

"She won't be if Metalicana gets his claws on her," argued Wendy worriedly. "Metalicana's the most aggressive of our parents!"

"This isn't up for discussion," Lyon said firmly, shaking his head. "We're turning around, you guys. When we get back to Hargeon, you two can get into contact with the dragons and Portal there or something."

Natsu snarled, angry flames bursting to life around him. Juvia flinched away with a soft hiss. Only Happy didn't react. "She will be _dead_ by then! Did you not hear us?"

"And we won't be any help to her or anyone else in this world if we get killed in a storm at sea," barked Lyon in return, his dark eyes narrowing. "This is a Lamia Scale ship, Dragneel, you don't get a say in where it goes right now."

Natsu took a step forward, fully ready to incinerate the ship to ash if it meant making sure Lyon didn't get his way. He was stopped, however, when a sleepy yet calm and gentle touch from Lucy caught his attention. He focused. She was awake, still sore, and felt every inch of the complete and utter rage that was crossing through him at that moment.

It was strange that something so small could force him into calming down, but the flames died away, and he quieted into an irritable growl as Gray asked Lyon to hold on. Grabbing Natsu by the shoulder and ignoring the seething look he received for it, Gray steered Natsu a good distance away and said, "Would this Metalicana think twice if he saw her? Did he know what Igneel's Marked One looked like?"

"Yeah." Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Gray ignored the question, staring him down. "Would any of the dragons attack Lucy straight away if they got a good look at her?"

Natsu's jaw worked as he considered. Finally, he said hoarsely, "I don't know. Maybe. They're different then what they used to be. They would have welcomed her back before Layla, willingly. They'd just mess with her memories about where the island was and what she saw. Now…they kill anything that gets too close. They might take her to Igneel, but…"

"The arm band," Gray said, giving him a small shake to make Natsu focus. "She looks like Layla from what everyone else has said, right? And she has Layla's arm band. She should be okay for at least long enough to convince them that she knows you, or Wendy, or one of the others, and if they wanted confirmation, that's fine."

Natsu was caught off guard simply by how determined Gray was to convince him that it wasn't the end of the world if they turned around. Normally, he and Gray tormented each other and did what they could to make each other miserable.

Even so, Natsu still found himself giving a curt nod. "Fine," he snapped. "_Fine._" He smacked Gray's hands away, furious. "But if she's killed, you're a step behind."

Gray didn't deny or accept the threat, instead whirling around. "Turn the ship around!" he shouted to Lyon across the deck, and Natsu staggered over to the railing, leaning over it with a grimace.

So close.

So, _so_ close.

A few more days, and he'd have been close enough to drag Lucy back, but now they had to turn around and leave her on an island fll of cranky dragons.

_Damn it! _snarled Natsu silently, and for the first time in almost twenty years, he hated that he'd left the island at all.

* * *

Lucy had been initially awoken by a bombardment of Natsu's anger and desperation, but it had faded into annoyed acceptance long ago. The sun was setting, and Lucy took a deep breath as she watched it. At least it would hopefully cool off as it disappeared.

Her stomach rumbled. She was hungry, but didn't dare touch any of the local plants. She wasn't sure what was poisonous and what wasn't. She could try and catch a fish, she supposed. She'd seen them swimming in the creek. But she didn't know what to do with it after she caught it, and she refused to kill anything for no reason.

Still, she supposed she'd sat around for long enough, and moving might make it harder for the dragons to find her.

Lucy rose to her feet, fingers trembling with pain. Her arm hurt like hell. Natsu's irritation swamped her, briefly, and she winced, wishing she could apologize. She'd not meant to get hurt as she was focusing on falling from great heights and not drowning.

Knowing that it wasn't a good idea to wander around in the dark, Lucy began to follow the creek further inland, hoping she'd come across something helpful that wasn't a dragon. She was grateful her legs were fine at the very least, as she bit by bit edged forward.

Lucy supposed that she should have considered that someone else should have survived. Even if it hadn't been Azuma, she should have known that someone else could have survived if she had.

Pain exploded through her as she was tackled to the ground, a hysterically delighted laugh in her ear that sent chills down her spine. Natsu reacted instinctively, and she could practically hear her friend snarling.

"Did you think you'd get away?" hissed Zancrow and pressed a knee into her back.

Lucy scolded herself; she really should have known.

* * *

_A small, less exciting chapter! Things get busy next chapter though! ;)_

_Thanks to reviewers (__stranger1999, Forbidden-Hanyou, nationalcarmen, Lodemai04, nkukurichan, Uchida Akira, Meow Orbit, itsxoi, Bakers28, Lovetoreadff, LePengwen, Lissuin, FairyTailxFanGirl, and Eyriegirl!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	56. Chapter 52

The breath rushed from her lungs.

"Oof!" she grunted, struggling to free herself. Her arm screamed in pain as Zancrow purposefully grabbed it, forcing it and her other arm to the ground. She thrashed, kicking and bucking, but Zancrow refused to move, even letting black flames spark to life to burn at her flesh.

She hissed at the sting, ignoring the smell of charred flesh as the golden key in her pocket burned her as well through her clothes. She wondered briefly if Capricorn would help her this soon after acquiring his key, even without a proper contract as Aquarius had taught her.

Before she could even try summoning Capricorn, the ground suddenly shook. Lucy froze; Zancrow froze, too. The flames died away. Natsu's rage lingered beneath her skin. The ground shook again, and a deafening scream filled their ears, shaking it again. Lucy winced, pain throbbing in her ears.

Zancrow swore and then Lucy found herself free of any weight on her back, his shouts and screams loud but distant. Lucy rolled over onto her back in time to be met with a shower of something that made her freeze in terror and disgust. She was glad she couldn't see her own face; it must have been a nightmare to look at if that was what she thought it was.

Her heart raced violently in her chest and she trembled as she stared up at the creature before her. She heard a thud somewhere nearby and forced herself not to look as the massive metallic head lifted high above her head and bellowed in triumph before tipping down to look at her. Lucy thought there was a malicious grin on its maw as it tilted it to the side like a curious bird, taking a better view with a single glowing red eye. She stared back, not moving an inch out of terror.

Her back hurt, she realized somewhere in the back of her mind. For the first time in a while, her back ached and hurt as her scars throbbed. She ignored them and instead scrambled nervously to her feet as the dragon lowered its head, teeth bared. Lucy screwed her eyes shut, prepared to be eaten as its parted those jaws and showed her the back of its throat.

"Who are you, human, to smell of stars and magic?"

The voice was deafening and shook the world beneath her feet. Lucy shook, her body trembling as she pried her eyes open to stare at the dragon. It had closed its mouth and stared darkly at her, hot breath washing over her with each one it took. Her mouth opened and closed for a moment as she gaped like a fish.

"Speak!" snarled the dragon before her. "And you better have a good reason, human girl," he added in a low growl, "because you bear the jewelry of a favored human well-known to the dragons of this nest."

Still trembling, Lucy forced herself to swallow her fear. Layla had been Igneel's Marked One. This would be his nest, if she was thinking right. His home – where he resided. And if Gajeel had recognized her…

"I – I'm Lucy," she stammered. She shifted, not missing how those nasty eyes followed her every movement. The dragon's jaws clicked warningly, and she knew he recognized her first name, so she added, "Lucy Heartfilia."

The dragon's roar made her flinch, her face pale. Natsu's reaction reared in the back of her head like an angry viper and she found herself clenching her jaw to avoid shouting back.

"I am," she insisted, forcing herself to push on before the dragon could speak. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm…I'm Layla Heartfilia's daughter." The dragon bristled at the name that left her mouth.

"Layla's hatchling was killed in an attack on the Heartfilia family in Mercurius Castle eighteen years ago," seethed the dragon, lumbering a step closer and shoving his head aggressively in her direction. Lucy stumbled when that sharp nose slammed into her gut, drawing a gasp from her. She rubbed her stomach ruefully, wincing. "You are a thief, and a liar, and you will be killed for daring to assume –"

The dragon suddenly paused, and Lucy froze when he lowered his nose to her again. Hot breath washed over her as he sniffed, smelling her, and she kept entirely still. Suddenly, it reared back, wary. "You smell of Igneel's son."

Lucy felt a flicker of hope and hastily said, "Yes! Yes. He's my friend and – well, it's a l-long story, but –" She hastily cut off. Now wasn't the time to tell a random, strange dragon about the Marks that had been carved into her back. She'd not say a word about that unless someone else brought it up. "And Wendy! Wendy's my friend. I've met the others, too," she continued, listening names hastily to try and prove herself to be a friend of dragons. "I've met Sting and Rogue and Yukino, Rogue's Marked One, and then there was Gajeel and Levy –"

The dragon perked up. "You are a friend of Gajeel's and Levy's?" he rumbled.

"Yes! Look," she said, offering the Fairy Tail band for him to look at, "I'm a member of the Fairy Tail guild, the one that Gajeel was a member of." Her voice was still trembling, she noticed nervously. "And I'm truly Lucy Heartfilia. It's a long story, but I am."

The dragon narrowed his red eyes at her, debating how to respond. Finally, he said, "I will take you to Grandeeney. She will know what to do with you."

"I really just want to go home, to be honest," Lucy said weakly, but decided she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. For the dragon was turning away, indicating with a grunt that Lucy should follow.

She sighed and stepped after him, hoping the dragon rumored to be Wendy's mother would listen before attacking.

* * *

Keeping up with a dragon that was bigger than a one hundred story building was incredibly difficult. For each step he took, Lucy was nearly sprinting, having to take small breaks. Her arm was numb by the time the dragon finally stopped near the base of the massive tree, snaking his head around to investigate where she was.

When Lucy broke the tree line, she was exhausted and sweaty and could barely see where she was walking. It was nearly pitch-black outside. She touched the piece of Natsu in her head, and found him quietly paying attention to everything and anything she felt, even as she felt her stomach churn to match his own.

Lucy wondered briefly what the hell Natsu was doing to make himself so ill.

She faltered as she took in where she was. It was lit by a soft glow, and Lucy realized that the glow was created by ancient written spells that had been carved into stone that littered the ground. A large entrance to a pitch-black cavern in the ground towered before her, and the tree rose above it, dwarfing her.

She jumped when the dragon beside her lowered his head and made a low crooning sound into the dark. Lucy glanced at him, startled to hear such a sound from a dragon whose eye was bigger than she was.

He pulled back, and Lucy thought back to how small Sting had seemed when confronting the Dullahan.

It was only a few minutes before something large and heavy began to emerge. Lucy blinked at the sight of the wide, flat head that came from the black, followed by a near-glowing white body that held a mixture of feathers and scales. Lucy was caught off-guard by how similar to Wendy she looked – just a couple sizes bigger, though the dragon was still smaller than the metallic one.

"What is it, Metalicana?" said the new dragon in a trilling voice. _Grandeeney_, Lucy thought. This had to be Grandeeney. "Did you deal with the…" She trailed off, her delicate nostrils flaring. Suddenly, sharp blue eyes were studying her. Lucy stiffened, swallowing thickly.

Grandeeney's eyes narrowed as she puffed out a cloud of sharp wind. Lucy thought it bit at her skin a bit. "What is this?" she demanded, feathers and scales rising in aggression. "Should Igneel see this – "

"She claims to be Layla's hatchling," was all the first dragon – Metalicana – said with a shrug of his shoulders. "She also claims to be a friend of our children, and smells of Igneel's little pet."

Grandeeney blinked once and then focused entirely on Lucy, who shifted nervously beneath her gaze. She reached forward and gently sniffed at the human, and then shifted back to look down at her. "Of course she'd smell of Natsu, he Marked Lucy Heartfilia," murmured Grandeeney, entirely puzzled. "But Lucy was killed in the same attack as Layla."

Lucy didn't miss that; it was the second time the day of Layla's death had been mentioned. She realized that the dragons' memories weren't messed with, not like Natsu's, and she wondered what had created such a difference in memories.

Metalicana shrugged again. "Thought you'd know what to do with her. You wanna send her down to Igneel?"

Grandeeney's eyes widened briefly. "_No_. Not now."

Metalicana looked a little disappointed, but said, "I don't believe her. That she's Lucy Heartfilia. You do what you want. I'm hungry." He shoved past Grandeeney, who growled at him as he squirmed into the cavern, disappearing into its depths.

Lucy licked her lips nervously. "My name _is_ Lucy," she insisted to the dragoness before her. "I swear to you that I'm not trying to deceive you." Grandeeney merely watched her, thinking, but inclined her head to show that she was listening. "I'm friends with Wendy! If you…if you scryed her or something similar, she could confirm it."

"You are a friend of my daughter's? Metalicana didn't mention this…" Grandeeney debated what to do for a few moments, unsure. The dragoness rested her head on the ground. "Tell me of how you came to be on Tenrou Island, young one, and perhaps I will be convinced of your innocence. If you are truly Layla's daughter, then start there. Should you convince me, I will speak with Igneel and seek permission to allow my daughter to fetch you and take you home."

Lucy took a deep breath, relieved, and began to speak.

* * *

Lucy had never been as relieved as she was when she finished explaining from the moment she'd come to the past to the current time and Grandeeney purred, "I see. I will believe your story, young one." A soft breath washed over Lucy as Grandeeney sniffed. "You smell of blood and pain…you were injured by those who owned the ship we were on?"

"Yes," said Lucy, and then corrected, "Well, not really. I got hurt when the ship fell."

"Allow me," said Grandeeney. She touched her nose to Lucy's stomach and within moments, all of her aches and pains were gone. She was still gross and sticky, but when she looked, her numb arm held only a lengthy scar that was faded, as if she'd had it for years. "It is a pleasure to learn that Layla's child has survived. Igneel will be pleased. You possess Natsu's Marks? It will be the proof you need. Not even a skilled shape-shifter can replicate such powerful magic."

Lucy ran her hand through her tangled blonde hair, trying to undo the tangles. "Thank you," she said softly. "For the healing and for believing me." She swallowed thickly, debating. She'd even go so far as to explain she was from the future, though she'd left out anything to do with the celestial spirits and recovering Natsu's memories. Grandeeney claiming to believe such a matter…at least she had some form of defense should the Fire Dragon King not like her.

"We will wait for Igneel to be in a better mood. He tends to get cranky at this time of day, and will likely be even more so with Metalicana having to hunt down that ship," hummed Grandeeney, her blue eyes blinking kindly. "Tell me. How is my hatchling?"

"Wendy?" Lucy said, startled. "She was doing great the last time I saw her." Lucy's lips twitched as she remembered watching Wendy guide Salutem proudly into the Portal just before she and Natsu had gone north. "She traveled with Natsu and I for a few months, through the desert in western Fiore. We couldn't have done it without her."

Grandeeney purred her praise, even though her child couldn't have heard. "I am pleased to hear that she is doing so well…and Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy are in this guild of yours, yes?"

"Gajeel _was_, but was appointed Guardian of the Archives, although I suppose he's still considered a member," said Lucy hesitantly, confused. "Do…do you not know this already?"

Grandeeney shook her head. "We receive very little information here on Tenrou," she said softly, looking sad about it. The last we heard was Gajeel's Marking of the Fairy Queen Levy McGarden and nothing since." The gentle dragoness sighed. "I am pleased to hear that our children are doing well." She looked rather fond as she spoke, as though she could see Wendy herself. "The next generation is a promising one, even though there are very few of our kind left…we hope that they will find themselves a way to pass on the ways of dragons even when none of us are left."

Lucy thought of the way the dragons of the guilds had acted and smiled. "I'm sure they will," she said just as softly before squaring her shoulders. "So when can I speak with Igneel about going home?" She hesitated and then asked, "Natsu told me about what happened when he left…will that affect anything?"

"It might. I'm not certain of it, but it could." Grandeeney inclined her head in Lucy's direction, shifting her wings nervously. "It will be your appearance – who you are as a person – that will affect him most of all. Igneel has grieved for a long, _long_ time. You must understand…losing a Marked One…it is not an easy thing for a dragon."

Her voice filled with grief and Lucy narrowed her eyes a little, curious. Grandeeney must have had a Marked One, too, she realized after a moment, catching sight of a few emerald-colored scales at the base of her throat. Lucy chose to say nothing about it. Instead, she blinked when Grandeeney continued.

"You look very much like your mother," she said, and Lucy blinked. "The spitting image of her, with a hint of your father." She nearly purred. "I hope that her mannerisms were inherited as well…she was a very gentle person and always did what she thought right, even when her husband thought otherwise. Of course, she had quite the fire." Grandeeney chuckled. "She could fight with Igneel even when he was in the form he wields now."

Lucy blinked, caught off guard. "You guys have human forms, too?" She winced, not really too interested in being compared to Layla. She was her mother, yes, but she'd not known her a day. She would credit Spetto with everything regarding how she'd turned out.

"Once," admitted the dragoness, "but not any longer. Our power has grown too much. Igneel could barely manage it twenty years ago." She purred softly. "Once, we could take the form as easily as our children. But no longer. Now rest." She indicated the area around them. "You are safe here. In the morning, I'll escort you to Igneel, and perhaps you'll get something to eat."

Lucy flushed when her stomach growled at the reminder. "Thank you, Grandeeney," she said sincerely, and the dragoness merely chuckled and rested her head upon her feet, prepared to rest then and there.

* * *

"How's Lucy, Natsu?"

Natsu glanced up from where he was grouchily sitting at the very top perch on the ship. Happy was curled in his lap, and when he looked over, he found that Gray of all people had crawled up to sit in the crow's nest beside him. His dark eyes were serious rather than mocking. Natsu, as he tended to do, kept quiet rather than starting a bickering war.

If Gray didn't feel up to the banter, than neither did he.

It was simple.

Natsu returned his gaze out to the roiling waters. They were a bit rougher, and he knew Wendy and Chelia were tired from trying to push their ship along before the storm truly hit. There wasn't much time, and everyone worried it would hit before they made it. But the pair had still found the time to make him not feel so sick, guilty about having to turn around when he'd so badly wanted to go forward.

"Fine," he muttered finally. He studied the rolling waves. "She's alive. Sleeping." He took a deep breath. "She was terrified earlier, but she's okay now."

"Do you think she came across –"

"Yeah. She found the dragons," said Natsu, cutting him off with a scowl. "She's probably with Grandeeney or Weisslogia if she's alive. Metalicana…he would have killed her on sight, regardless of what she looks like. I don't know about Skiadrum. Or what Igneel would do right now."

Igneel's response was what worried him the most. Grandeeney could easily keep Metalicana off of her. Skiadrum and the others, too, if they decided to get nosy or aggressive. But Igneel was the Fire Dragon King, and if he ordered Lucy's execution, then they had to obey.

"We'll find a way to get her out," Gray said firmly. "Without a ship. Could Wendy really get permission to Portal out there?"

"Maybe to go, since you can't Portal there." Natsu was grumpy and not giving good enough answers, he knew, but he really didn't care. He just wanted to get all of these problems over and done with, with Lucy retrieved and tied to the bar in the guildhall so she couldn't disappear like this again. He scowled. "Technically, we're traitors. We left the nest. Wendy's kind of the favorite of her generation though. She gets less aggression. Gajeel, too. Gajeel might be able to convince Metalicana and Igneel to let him come, but he's the Guardian of Archives. He can't just leave the Archives like that. The magic would kill him for it."

Gray fell quiet, nodding slowly, and simply sat there for a few moments. Natsu remembered how many times they'd bickered and argued. How he'd claimed to strongly dislike this specific member of his family. But at the moment…

He couldn't say he disliked Gray Fullbuster at all.

* * *

_Dragons! You were all wondering when they would show up and here they are. ;) Metalicana's a favorite of mine to write, as many of you are very aware. _

_Thanks to reviewers __(Meow Orbit, stranger1999, Forbidden-Hanyou, nkukurichan, FairyTailxFanGirl, LePenwen, itsxoi, BakaFangirl, Lodemai04, Lovetoreadff, Bananarock509, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	57. Chapter 53

It was already hot and humid when Lucy opened her eyes early the next morning. She was still exhausted, but she felt better. Disgusting, but better. She sat up slowly, noting that Natsu was awake, too, and seemed to be rather calm for once. She was glad; it made life easier. She took note of the softly snoring dragoness nearby, and winced at the mass of her. Even Grandeeney was huge – big enough to crush her beneath a taloned foot if she so desired.

Lucy shook such thoughts off. She was alright. For now. Until she had to face down with Igneel, Grandeeney would ensure she was okay.

She climbed to her feet, not bothering to brush the dust from her clothes. She listened intently and smiled to herself when she caught the sound of running water nearby. She glanced once more at the dragon, and then started for the water. She needed to be at least a little more presentable when she met with Igneel – whenever that was.

It didn't take Lucy long to find the shockingly wide creek, and when she did, she dipped her fingers in hesitantly. It was chilled, but not icy cold like other creeks she'd come across. It likely had to do with Igneel. Actually, the impressive heat around the island had to be a warning to those who were thinking of approaching.

Ignoring the heat, Lucy stripped her clothes off and, flustered at the idea of being found naked, hastily did her best to scrub them clean. She left them out to dry, and then went to work on scrubbing herself clean. She nearly scratched herself trying to make herself feel clean while getting the blood off of her skin.

Echoes of screams filled her ears as she stared at a particularly difficult spot. She swallowed thickly, remembering how Zancrow had been snatched up off of her like he weighed nothing – and the shower that had followed.

She admittedly hoped she didn't run into Metalicana again.

She had to wait only a short amount of time for her clothes to try and she frowned at the ripped, stained attire. It would have to do until she could get home though. Lucy sighed as she yanked her shirt over her head and buttoned the ruined vest over it – well, what was left of her vest. Lucy frowned as she looked at her boots. They'd been ruined by the salty ocean water.

"_Ugh_," muttered Lucy with a heavy sigh.

She picked her way back to where she'd left Grandeeney and wasn't surprised to find the patient looking white dragoness waiting for her. The sun had moved, and it was getting rather hot. Or, Lucy supposed, hotter than it had been earlier. Lucy got the feeling that there was no other temperature for Tenrou Island. It was hot. Period.

"Better?" Grandeeney said, looking amused.

"As best as I can get," Lucy admitted, scowling at her clothes. "I'd feel much happier if I had access to a tub, but I doubt dragons need one, so…" Her stomach rumbled, but Lucy ignored it, instead asking intently, "When can I speak with Igneel?"

Grandeeney shifted, large wings rustling. "When he wakes. He tends to be in the best of his moods when the sun is at his highest."

Lucy wanted to cry at the idea of waiting so long. She could immediately tell that Natsu's attention was turned entirely inwards and on what she was doing, but she ignored him. There wasn't anything _he _could do about it with how far he was. And getting further, she realized with distress. He was no longer traveling in the direction that she was. He was heading in the other direction.

"How long do you think it'll be until noon?" Lucy asked with a heavy sigh, and Grandeeney gave her a sympathetic look.

"A few hours yet," she said apologetically. She lowered her head to her feet again, watching. "Would you be interested in stories, to pass the time? I could tell you about what mischief the hatchlings and Natsu used to get into."

Lucy got the feeling that she'd get a headache from Grandeeney's loud voice if she listened for too long, but…there was certainly nothing else to do. "I'd love to hear all about it," she said sincerely, figuring that she could get some ammunition to tease Natsu with out of the stories.

Grandeeney gave a high-pitched purring sound and settled in.

* * *

Grandeeney was in the middle of telling Lucy how Natsu had once helped the younger generation of dragons with a prank on Metalicana – how Natsu had survived so many centuries was beyond her when Grandeeney mentioned that Metalicana could be volatile even on a good day – when she suddenly paused. Lucy furrowed her brow at a shudder in the ground.

Confusion was replaced by a bit of fear when a massive nose pushed into the open near Grandeeney's back. The snout was black and didn't seem to be entirely solid, its form shifting and changing every now and then before solidifying again. A large head emerged a moment later, glistening red eyes narrowed as the dragon sniffed. Those eyes turned on Lucy almost immediately, studying her suspiciously before the dragon turned to look at the dragoness. Grandeeney had craned her body around to peer at it patiently.

"Igneel is ready to meet with the human girl," the dragon rumbled.

Lucy was caught off guard; Igneel had known she was there? Had Metalicana maybe mentioned her presence?

"Come, Lucy," said Grandeeney pleasantly. "Let us not keep him waiting then. Thank you, Skiadrum."

_Rogue's father,_ Lucy mused, and then scrambled to her feet as Skiadrum vanished into the depths of the cavern hidden within the roots of the massive tree. Grandeeney rose to her feet, too. Lucy eyed the depths of the cavern nervously. She wasn't all that excited about the prospect of entering it.

But she'd dealt with worse, she decided, and maybe it meant she'd be able to go home soon, if at all. Swallowing her nerves and taking comfort in the peaceful yet grumpy feelings coming from Natsu, Lucy followed the dragons into the darkness.

Lucy was forced to touch Grandeeney to keep from getting stuck. The sky dragon didn't seem to mind at all, only slowed each lumbering step so that she could keep up. Lucy mindlessly dragged her fingers through her tangled hair as they walked, heading further into the earth at a steep downwards incline.

When Lucy had first learned that Natsu was the son of the Fire Dragon King – a very famous position to hold, let alone the Fire Dragon King's position himself – she had imagined that meeting him, if it would ever happen, would go very, _very _differently. Lucy had imagined looking decent, with nice clothes, and Natsu beside her, too.

_Not _covered in grime and in bloody clothes after being dragged off by what had been called a black guild. And entirely alone, to top it all off. She'd had most certainly not thought she'd meet one of the most famous historical figures alone.

Light flickering ahead suddenly caught her attention. Lucy perked up nervously.

Her jaw nearly dropped when they finally stepped into a wider cavern. Lucy wondered how far down they were – and where precisely the location was. Under the tree, although she did question how far the tree's roots went down. Still, those definitely looked like roots winding through the ceiling of the cave. Dozens of tunnels split off from the large cavern they'd entered. Eternally flickering flames lit a few spots to give the area light. Signs of life were present, and Lucy fought the urge to retch at the sight of what looked like a whale carcass.

Dragons had to eat somehow.

Lucy saw and recognized Metalicana immediately. The iron dragon was nestled in a corner of the cavern with his bladed wings tucked tightly to his massive body. The shadow dragon was standing nearby, his head low to the ground and red eyes watching Lucy's every movement. An interested white dragon who had to be Weissologia had peered out from one of the branching tunnels, wise eyes calm yet curious.

Lucy took notice that none of these dragons looked too aggressive. Metalicana looked suspicious, but there was no violence. Nothing like she'd seen yesterday. It unnerved her.

Grandeeney suddenly nosed her forward. An attempt at a gentle touch, undoubtedly, although it ended up making Lucy nearly lose her balance. Pointing with her nose, Grandeeney indicated a tunnel larger than any other and said, "Follow that path. Igneel will be waiting."

Lucy wondered again how he knew she'd been there and took a shaking breath. "Okay," she murmured, forcing her legs to move. Natsu hovered at the back of her mind. She sought out the comfort of his presence and was a little bit surprised when she found it easier to grasp than usual. She wasn't ungrateful for it though.

The tunnel was lit with the same flames as the cavern. The roof of the cave was high. The floor led upwards, and Lucy felt the strain in her legs from the sharp incline. But far too quickly for her liking, she managed to find her way into a cave that made the large one the dragons had been in seem small.

What caught her attention above all was the mounds of gold. It was like a dragon's hoard from the storybooks Spetto had read her as a girl. Stacks of coins, jewelry of every kind, even what looked like a gown made entirely of spun gold. Chests piled high with it lined a back part, and across from them on the other side was a massive book collection. All ancient tomes that should have likely been in the Archives, some lined with gold.

Lucy wondered if Natsu's book, the soul he'd described to her, was hidden there, waiting to be found by anyone who knew how to wield it.

It took her a few moments to notice the dragon and when she did, Lucy wasn't sure how she'd missed him.

Igneel was at the very back, curled up with sharp, intelligent green eyes watching her. His mass made her want to shiver; he was _huge_, bigger than any of the other dragons, and it made her want to cower. She was fairly certain that she was barely the size of one of his teeth. Gold speckled his ruby scales when he finally shifted, lifting his large head, and rained down to the ground in a shower of it. How long, Lucy mused, had he been lying like that?

She didn't miss the pain that flickered through those eyes watching her when Igneel rumbled, "Welcome to Tenrou Island, Lucy Heartfilia."

He didn't even need to hear the stories she'd given Grandeeney. He knew precisely who she was, how she'd gotten there, and when she'd gotten there. He knew _everything_. Lucy wasn't sure how, but she could feel it deep in her gut.

Shakily, unsure of what to do, Lucy inclined her head and said faintly, "It's an honor to meet you at last, Fire Dragon King."

"The response of royalty," was the dragon's response, a glimmer of amusement flashing through his gaze. "Whoever raised you did well in your mother and father's places."

No; he knew who, how, what, and when about his nest. He knew nothing about the rest of it. Knew nothing about how she'd fallen through time and come to live within the depths of history. "Spetto," Lucy said, remembering her fondly. "Her name was Spetto."

"I should have known. Spetto was always a favorite servant of hers." Lucy noted how hard he was avoiding Layla's name. A low chuckle left him, and Lucy stopped to reconsider what she knew of Igneel the Fire Dragon King.

From what Natsu had said, she'd pictured a dragon still raging and miserable after the death of his Marked One – a brutal king, ready to slay those who interfered with his territory. That was not the dragon she saw now; the Igneel eighteen years ago had been replaced with a wise, calm creature, who fairly distributed his view of justice. A sad dragon, who still missed the woman who'd shared a piece of his soul, but one with a clear mind.

"You smell of Natsu." Igneel's nostrils flared. "His magic emanates from you…you bare his Marks still?"

_Still?_ Lucy silently echoed, fighting the urge to start questioning him. It would be rude. She'd get answers with time. "Yes. I have Marks. Not that we know how I got them, since Natsu doesn't remember doing it."

So much for waiting for answers.

Igneel snorted. Smoke curled around his nostrils in a way that reminded her of her partner, and Lucy felt a stab of pain. She missed Natsu. A lot. She felt something warm and comforting curl in her chest in response to her pain. "He wouldn't. I ensured he wouldn't." His eyes flickered with guilt and grief.

Lucy stilled, startled. _Igneel_ had erased Natsu's memories of what had happened? That worried her. More than she could say, that worried her. What would Natsu do when he found out?

She listened when Igneel continued quietly. "You had supposedly died, and he felt the loss that we all feel. It was risky, agreeing to the request he made, but I saw no reason to decline it. We were unaware that you would leave so soon after."

Lucy swallowed thickly and changed the subject, tucking the information away for later, when she could think about how to tell Natsu. He already claimed to dislike the dragon he'd lived with for centuries after their argument, refused to accept that Igneel was anything but a fool. She'd have to figure out how to word her commentary until the time came to tell him.

"You seem aware of everything that happens here on this island," Lucy began, and Igneel interrupted before she could finish.

"You wish for me to give permission to one of my kin," Igneel said, narrowing his eyes, "to return to the nest so that you may leave."

"Not necessarily," Lucy said quickly, not wanting to upset him. "If it's more preferable, I could ask for permission to Portal to another location. I can't make a Portal, but Wendy mentioned Grandeeney was skilled at making them. Weissologia, too."

Igneel fell silent, debating, and Lucy fidgeted with her hands after tucking them behind her back, fighting the urge to beg. Igneel didn't seem the type to appreciate such pleading. She watched as he suddenly rested his chin upon the gold piled around him. "No," he said quietly, sighing heavily, "you will not Portal from here. It is not allowed. The ancient magic of the island will not allow it. If you have heard of the Archives, then you will understand that the magic is similar to that. It came before we did, and it will be present long after we are all dead and gone. There are many places that allow for scrying here, however. Grandeeney may scry with Natsu and tell him that he alone has permission to enter the territory. Refrain from joining the conversation; I need to ensure that he comes himself."

Lucy's stomach twisted. With relief or with worry, she didn't know. She couldn't stop herself as she said suddenly, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Wendy might be better."

"Because of our argument?" Igneel surprised her with a roll of his eyes. He blew a cloud of irritated smoke from his lips. "That boy…blind as the day I took him in. Very few dragons liked him, even centuries after he joined us. I know of the stories that are whispered about our nest. About what happened here. Summon him to Tenrou Island, and I will explain the truth. And, I suppose, apologize for my behavior. Natsu has known far too much betrayal to recognize the truth of actions such as mine. I should have known better and used a different method of ensuring he would leave."

Lucy felt a chill run down her spine and wondered if maybe – just _maybe_ – she and Natsu would find out the truth about what had happened on July 7th, in the year X777.

* * *

He was right back where he had started over a week prior, staring out at the roiling ocean waves from the safety of a roof. This time, he ignored the rain that soaked him to the bone, drenching him from head to foot, listening to the cracks of thunder and watching the flashes of lightning. Natsu clenched his jaw angrily, dwelling in the annoyance that flickered through the back of his mind. What the _hell_ was happening on Tenrou Island? Lucy had gone from constant fear and nerves days ago to curiosity, even irritation.

It was frustrating, to say the least. At least she wasn't in any pain.

At least Gray, frustrated as well, had stopped teasing him after they'd gotten into port mere hours before about the fact that he was constantly confused by Lucy's emotions – about the fact that he cared so much now a days.

Natsu had been sitting up there for ages before a sudden high-pitched shriek of his name came from below, well-within the Lamia Scale guildhall, occurred. While Juvia and Gray had gone home to report to Makarov about what had happened, Wendy had decided to stay and help, and he recognized her voice with a wince.

With a sigh, Natsu crept from the roof and ducked through the attic window he'd used to get up there. He'd barely shook the water from his hair when Wendy burst through the door to the attic, her dark eyes round with shock and her hands cradling a cup of water.

"What is it?" he said sharply, cranky. The storm looked as if it would never end, pissing him off beyond belief. How could they leave if it didn't end? Chelia had said that it would last at least two or three days, but Natsu got the feeling that it would last longer.

Wordlessly, her gaze shimmering with what looked like unshed tears, Wendy shakily held out the cup of water.

* * *

_At long last: Igneel! What did you think? I considered having him be a little cranky, but felt like it didn't fit him (in ODAS at least). _

_Sydneste, regarding Grandeeney's Marked One...have no worries, you'll get the details! ;) _

_I'm heading home tomorrow! So excited. I get to cuddle my pups and do some fun Christmas things with my family. :) _

_Thanks to reviewers __(stranger1999, Lady Of The Sphinx, itsxoi, LePengwen, Sydneste, Forbidden-Hanyou, Lodemai04, Meow Orbit, FairyTailxFanGirl, Lissuin, __Eyriegirl, Uchida Akira, and Fidosa!)__!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	58. Chapter 54

Natsu didn't think he'd ever been as shocked as he was when he took that small cup of water and looked into it, figuring there would be no other reason Wendy would give him a cup of water. A familiar face resided in the clear surface, and Wendy reluctantly retreated from the attic when she was sure he wouldn't drop it. She looked like she wanted to stay, but had been ordered otherwise.

"Grandeeney," Natsu breathed, unprepared. He'd not seen the gentle sky dragon in a _very_ long time. Seventeen years, to be exact.

_ "Greetings, Natsu," _Grandeeney said. She blinked warmly at him. _"It's good to see you doing so well." _

Natsu opened his mouth and then clamped it shut, jaw clenched. He wasn't sure what to say to the sky dragon after everything that had happened with Igneel. She'd not exactly backed him up – although Wendy _had_ come with him. He just stared at the small cup of water that had been used as a reflection for scrying, wondering what a dragon would want with him now of all times.

_She has news about Lucy,_ a little voice in the back of his mind whispered and his shoulders tightened.

Lucy was alive; he knew it. He felt her as easily as he breathed.

So either he was about to receive the news that she'd be executed, and it was a warning about the sudden loss he'd undoubtedly feel, or he'd never see Lucy again, because she'd be imprisoned on an island he couldn't go back to. Neither option was very nice. Nor did he like it.

So, Natsu did as he always did. He put on a mask of irritation. "What do you want?" he said sharply, wanting nothing more than to get this over with. He almost demanded to know where his Marked One was, but he didn't dare. He didn't want them knowing just how desperate he was to drag her home. Didn't need Grandeeney commenting with fascination about END's ability to _feel_ when the dragons had mocked him for centuries about it.

Grandeeney didn't get offended – she never did. _"Igneel wishes for you to come home. He believes that it's time for him to explain himself."_

Natsu's mouth nearly fell open.

All that stress. All of that _worry _about how the hell he was going to get permission to go back to the nest in order to retrieve Lucy – all while getting out without so much as hearing a rumble from the Fire Dragon King.

Only to hear that Igneel himself wanted Natsu to come to Tenrou.

Fury sparked in his chest. "Igneel wishes for me to go _home_? Tenrou's not my _home_. It hasn't been for years. I don't have a home at all because of him." Not entirely true, he supposed; Fairy Tail had become a type of home, one that was now incomplete without Lucy to pester him.

_"I understand," _she murmured in a gentle tone that only made him angrier, _"that the last time you were here, things didn't go well, but it has been said and the Fire Dragon King has given his orders."_

"_Orders_?" Natsu gave a barked laugh. "I'll go back to the nest the day the old man grovels at my feet. In case you've forgotten, I'm not a _dragon_. He made that clear when I left." Natsu curled a lip at the memory, thinking of all the cruel words that had been spat at him in the fire dragon's rage. He'd never forget the way they'd sunk into him – the betrayal that had accompanied them when the one friend he'd had after Zeref had tore him apart had turned on him. Natsu lifted his chin. "I don't have to follow his _orders_."

He was a little surprised when irritation suddenly sparked in Grandeeney's eyes. The dragoness was famous for eternal patience and kindness. She so rarely lost her temper. In all of the years he'd spent at the nest, he'd only seen it happen once, when Metalicana had taken Wendy out with Gajeel on a trip to a neighboring island and the young dragon had come home scarred from a fight with a wild mythic.

_"The Fire Dragon King has given you the permission you need to retrieve your Marked One," _she snapped, _"and you will refuse him? You'll abandon someone so precious for petty reasons?"_

Natsu's stomach twisted with guilt, but he shoved it back, pain from so many years of anger resurging as he growled, "Igneel played with me for seven hundred years. He played the part of a friend. Tricked me into thinking that I _might _be something more than a monstrosity pieced together by my brother." Fury grew as something hot burned in the back of his eyes. "I _trusted_ him, and he took that trust and turned it against me, just like Zeref did. All of those centuries, and the best thing I learned from him was that you can trust _no one_. So screw off. I'm not doing _anything_ for Igneel or his orders."

Lucy was the only one worth trusting – she and Happy. She'd proven it time and time again, defending him against the disgust of Gajeel and Levy, blatantly stating that she didn't care he was END – even as his allies of nearly two decades would have turned on him the second such a fact came to light.

Grandeeney stared him down through the small cup of water, and despite the small size of her image…Natsu thought he could feel the same intensity as if she was towering over him, her teeth bared.

But instead of snarling and cursing him as he expected, Grandeeney sighed. _"I cannot force you to do what you do not want to do, Natsu. It is something we all learned long ago." _Had she been capable of a human form, a wistful smile likely would have been on her face. _"But coming from a nest of dragons in which the last remaining ones have all lost something as precious as a Marked One, I beg of you to retrieve Lucy. She doesn't deserve to suffer for your hatred of Igneel. Consider her, in your anger. That is all I ask."_

Natsu's jaw tightened as he studied Grandeeney. "I wanna talk to her."

But Grandeeney shook her head. _"It was forbidden. Igneel will not allow it, therefore the island will not allow it. I'm uncertain of what else was forbidden and allowed, but should you wish, I'm sure you can leave the island without so much as a glance in Igneel's direction. If it is truly your desire, then I will ensure it. But do _not_ leave her here to hurt more than she is."_

"She's hurt?" Natsu growled, immediately furious with the sky dragon.

A soft chuckle left her lips. _"I cured her injuries, but there is more than physical pain to contend with, Natsu. She is lonely. She hides it, but it is something even Metalicana can witness."_

Natsu said nothing. He knew that. Alongside the relief that had radiated from her for days – maybe even from him, too – was the loneliness that had lingered. It had started long before she'd appeared on Tenrou Island. He'd felt it from the moment he'd opened his eyes.

It reminded him of his own loneliness – the loneliness that accompanied the thought of Igneel and Zeref. It twisted low in his gut and hurt like hell, even when he smiled. He felt it even when Lucy was around sometimes.

It was for that reason that Natsu swallowed thickly and said hoarsely, "You'll make sure I don't have to see Igneel?"

_"I believe you should, but if you truly don't want to…then yes. I will ensure it. I will make Weissologia help me."_

The dragon who had fathered Sting had always been one of the dragons who was most loyal to Grandeeney. He'd do whatever she asked, trusting her opinion with no questions asked.

Natsu glanced back at the window he'd crawled through. "I don't know when I'll get there. Weeks, maybe. There's a storm, and we'll cross by ship. And I'll have to have people with me. I can't fly and I certainly can't row myself that far out into the ocean."

Grandeeney chuckled, and the sound smoothed any ruffled feelings he'd had, reminding him of the kindness she alone had showed him in the aftermath of Zeref – when even Igneel had grown frustrated with his confusion and stormed off. _"So long as they don't step on the island, then it'll be fine. Igneel can't deny that much." _

Natsu took a shaken breath and then said, "Can you tell Luce? That I'm coming?" He was startled when a stab of pain flashed through his chest. He wanted so badly to see her face, to make sure she was okay, even if he knew perfectly well that she was okay. Feeling it was completely different than seeing it with his own two eyes. He wanted her back, where he could see her.

Briefly, Natsu wondered when Lucy had become more than just a simple partner. More than a friend. He had no words to describe the importance she'd earned in his life, nor could he remember precisely when he'd become so worried and frantic to get her back. Frustrated initially that someone had taken what he considered his, Natsu found now that he merely wanted her back just because it was where she thought she belonged.

He missed her.

Natsu curled a lip in frustration, wishing he could take the thought back as soon as it escaped. He wanted to go back to the days where he'd not felt things like that – where all he'd cared about was laughing and enjoying what he could with little regard for those around him.

Something soft and simply kind brushed against his mind, and Natsu locked onto it almost immediately, recognizing it within seconds. Lucy was confused, questioning his sudden rage and desperate confusion.

It only swelled when he curled himself as best as he could around that kindness and latched his talons into it, terrified that it would disappear into the darkness he worried would be dragged out.

* * *

Wendy was the first to hear Natsu thudding down the stairs and when he emerged, still damp from his excusion outside, she perked up. Happy meowed in greeting and she stroked his back as he flicked his tail, eyeing the water still dripping from Natsu's hair. Natsu ignored his familiar's distaste as he looked at Wendy through squinted eyes.

And then he said, "Could you contact Makarov? I need Juvia back here. And you and Chelia. And Lyon, I guess, since the bastard's apparently the one in charge of all the boats." Natsu scowled.

Wendy perked up, her dark eyes stretching wide. "You got permission?"

"_Only_ me," warned Natsu. "Not you. Or anyone else. I'm the only one allowed on the island, but I can't get there by myself." Even if it clearly annoyed him to admit it.

Fighting her disappointment, but still hopeful that she'd at least get to see her mother, Wendy darted away to go and do just as he'd asked.

Happy deigned Natsu dry enough to approach, sniffing, but shrank back in disgust when Natsu reached out to pat his head. Natsu ignored the refusal, but dropped his hand, not wanting to push it. Happy had some sharp claws when he wanted to scratch, and he was looking inclined to do so.

Grumbling, Happy scratched his chin with a hind foot and the flash of the amulet at his throat made Natsu frown. He touched his own, fumbling with it. It was slick with water that had beaded along the surface, and he curled it safely in his chest. Happy mewed, watching with intelligent eyes, and bent his head to lick his chest, gingerly brushing his tongue over his own.

Natsu found himself smiling crookedly at his familiar. Clearly Happy felt the same as he did about their missing friend. Happy blinked up at him, reveling in the magic that he absorbed regularly, and purred loudly, as if wondering if Natsu could feel the change, too.

* * *

"Are you sure? He hissed into the pool. He stared at the water through eyes that were slit, suspicious of what he was hearing. A chill ran down his spine. "You're not lying to me?"

_"I'm positive. The entire northern part of the country was demolished. There were very few survivors, none of which being the royal family. I thought the queen should know first and foremost. Or, I suppose, since she's unavailable, her Guardian."_ The fairy in the water curled her lips back from her teeth.

Irritated, Gajeel bared his own sharp teeth at her. She bristled. He _hated_ Levy's people. Well, some were okay, he supposed. But most of them though that he was the scum of the world for laying his hands on their queen – even as much as a gentle caress was enough to spark fury in many of the fae kind. Especially after what'd he'd initially done to her.

_"Will you pass on the information to our queen and the other figureheads in Fiore that need to know?"_

"'Course. This is something we need to watch for."

A suspicious jolt in the back of his mind made him clench his jaw as he plunged a hand into the water, not wanting to speak with a fairy anymore. He'd seen the carnage that had been described before. Only once in the entirety of his life, but he _had_ seen it, and the fairy had been right to inform him of this mess that was occurring only a few countries over. He'd need to send word to the dragons – to Metalicana, who'd been there when he'd pulled the little body out of the wreckage.

Gajeel strode swiftly from the depths of the cavern that held the scrying pool and made his way into the true Archives, where he knew Levy was working. His mouth was dry as he swept into the ancient library. He paused, studying it. The Archives had been a pain in the ass to move here, but Gajeel doubted they'd ever leave. Not with the way the magic had absorbed into the mountain. The Archives were tired of being moved with each new Keeper. It was part of the reason a Fairy Queen had been chosen as the latest Keeper – why the magic had easily accepted a long-living dragon as their Guardian.

When he spotted her, Gajeel paused to watch Levy. She was content, curled in a comfortable series of cushions they'd recently acquired. Parchment, ink, quills, books, and scrolls were scattered around her, but the young woman wasn't looking at them. She was looking up, as if searching the air for answers.

She didn't even look at him when she said, "What's wrong?" She didn't need to look at him, he supposed; she knew he was wary about _something_, simply because of the iron scales that decorated her arm.

Sometimes, Gajeel wondered if it had been smart, giving a fraction of himself to anyone. It was worth it. He would do it again if given the chance – give her _more_ of the mess he was. But sometimes he worried that it was dangerous. He didn't want to turn into the rampaging creature Igneel had been eighteen years ago.

Gajeel thought over how to answer as he went to join her, sinking into the cushions with her. She sensed his concern, and put her work aside, looking to him with such trust that he felt a twist in his gut. He didn't deserve it, not after what he'd done to her so long ago.

"A fairy contacted us," he said slowly, and Levy furrowed her brow. "The entire northern portion of Enca was wiped out a few months ago."

"_Months_?" said Levy, confused. She turned to him entirely. "What took them so long to get the information out?"

"Levy," Gajeel said, "you don't get it. Northern Enca was _erased_. As in the island lost almost half of its mass when it turned into dust. The southern part of the country didn't realize it for a while, and then there was chaos. The majority of the ports were in the north. They had to wait until someone came from Sin to finally ask for help."

Levy's lips were parted in shock, her hazel eyes filled with horror. So many people – dead, never to be heard from again. Some of them likely _her_ people. She leaped to her feet, wings fluttering at her back in her distress. "What could have _done_ that?"

Gajeel clamped his jaws shut, fisting his hands. He had a good idea of what could have eliminated so much. Legends had been passed on for generations. He cleared his throat, and said quietly, "I have an idea, but I need to talk with Metalicana or Igneel first to confirm it."

Her gaze turned sharp as she glanced at him. "You'll be killed – by the Archives, if not the dragons, for leaving here."

"We have a scrying pool," he pointed out with a roll of his eyes. "And if I can't get through to them, I'll send word to Makarov. He'll figure out how to get the information out. Jellal might be able to convince them to listen." Who knew if the dragons would actually listen to him.

Silently, Gajeel got the feeling that the name that danced on the tip of his tongue would be the only thing he needed to stay Igneel's rage.

Levy debated for a few moments and then said, "What is it? The idea you have of what did it?"

Rather than answering, because even Gajeel hated the stories that had accompanied the name, Gajeel rose to his feet again and muttered, "I'll let you know if I get into contact with the dragons."

"Gajeel," Levy protested, but her dragon was already gone, sweeping out of the Archives in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_Natsu's heading back to Tenrou and stuff is happening elsewhere! Exciting stuff._

_I'll try and update next week, but it turns out I'm traveling so there may be a skip in updates! Sorry, everyone! Happy holidays! :)_

_Thanks to reviewers __(AnimusLunari777, itsxoi, FairyTailxFanGirl, LePengwen, nkukurichan, Forbidden-Hanyou, Meow Orbit, stranger1999, Samm, Lissuin, Eyriegirl, Lodemai04, Uchida Akira, and WhatAnimeHasTaughtMe!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	59. Chapter 55

Three weeks felt like a lifetime, in Lucy's opinion. _Especially_ when you were stuck on an stupidly hot island with the same set of clothes and nothing to do but spar with a celestial spirit, listen to stories, and stare at the open horizon from the roots of a massive tree, feeling someone inch closer with every breath you took. While she was excited to know that Natsu would eventually get there…she had no idea how long it would take.

And it drove her crazy. Because with each passing day, the time left until the end of Crocus came closer, and it stressed her out to know she was wasting time that could have been spent searching for celestial spirits. She'd not said a word of that to the dragons – not even Grandeeney, who knew as much as Igneel did.

She'd been honest, but had left some things out, not sure she wanted them to know when she wasn't sure how they'd respond. Telling the guilds had been one thing. She'd known them, even before arriving, though not personally. She'd trusted the famous guilds to help her protect the people of Fiore. The dragons…they were unknown creatures. Even less so, since magic and mythics apparently existed.

Lucy fell into deeper thought with a frown, her stomach twisting as she rocked back a little. Magic did exist in the future – it _had_ to, with the Archives and Mavis and Sting still present. With Happy. And Happy meant Natsu was around…right? She bit her lip, tucking her knees to her chest and propping her chin on them. Natsu had to be alive.

The question was: was she, Lucy Heartfilia, alive?

Did she linger one thousand years in the future, unseen and with Natsu somewhere? She hoped so – for both of their sakes.

A cold wave came over her. No, she realized, biting her lip, she _wasn't_. She wasn't there in the future. Not the future she remembered – the future that would be written if Natsu truly did wreck the entirety of Old Crocus. Why else would he do it? Not that she liked to think herself important enough that END would rage unchecked and wreck an entire city over her. But she could see it now, she realized, remembering that powerful, ancient magic that had escaped him when Ultear had held a knife to her throat. It killed her to admit it, but Lucy could see it.

She could see how out of all the mythics to exist, Natsu Dragneel would be the one to do it.

And there was the stone before the Eclipse Gates, written so carefully in the language Natsu had been teaching her. A language nearly impossible to learn, a language that had to be known but came easier than she'd initially thought it would because of Natsu's influence. The letter to the Lost Star from the son of the Fire Dragon King, its meaning lost to time but clear enough to know that he mourned the loss of her.

Running her hands down her face, Lucy pushed such depressing thoughts from her mind and focused on the present.

She had time, she told herself. Around two and a half years to figure it out, to ensure that Natsu didn't suffer to that extreme. And she could do it. She had his help – and the help of the stars, hopefully all of them within that time frame.

Lucy looked back to the open sea she'd been watching and rested her head against some bark, biting her lip. She missed Natsu fiercely, though she could feel the illness in her gut – the motion sickness she remembered him having after puzzling over his illness for so long. Gray had told her, when she and Wendy and Natsu had all left to head west into the deserts.

_"Gotta pay for the power somehow,"_ Natsu had grumbled.

A smile flashed over her face at the memory. Reluctantly, Lucy finally dragged herself to her feet, testing the distance she'd gotten so much better at comprehending. She still couldn't get a good read on it half the time, but she'd been able to push until she'd understood recently. Perhaps it was the dragons' magic, influencing the bond?

This wasn't a good time to do it; she couldn't feel the distance as she knew Natsu easily could.

So, instead, aware that it hurt her head and made Natsu nervous, she sank back and back until she'd opened her eyes and could see something that she hadn't been able to before. Confusion rippled through her as she did so. Natsu was always confused by it.

_ Rippling water in every direction, the waves lapping softly at the bow of a wooden ship, sunlight beaming down and the complaints of every other person on the ship about the heat, even as he thrived within it, the sickness even lessening with the warmth as he basked on the deck. Eyes never leaving the horizon they headed for; a spark of unease flashing through when he noticed the smudge in the distance, the familiar shape of a massive tree sillouheted – _

Lucy ripped back, her eyes snapping wide. She ignored the warmth beneath her nose, swiping blood away without a second thought as it stopped a few seconds later. She stared hard, squinting.

And grinned when she saw the small shape forming, so far yet so close.

In a flsh, Lucy was running down to the dragons' caverns, laughter in her throat.

_Natsu's here._

* * *

Sheer, unfiltered joy was echoing through his body. It felt at complete odds with the rest of him. Natsu grunted in displeasure as he stared at the island, and then scowled when a gentle hand brushed over his shoulder, soothing. Wendy was staring hard at the nest, too. Longing resided in her eyes. She wanted so badly to go home, and because of Natsu…she couldn't.

Grimacing, Natsu turned his head back to the island. His eyes scanned the beaches, searching for a familiar flash of gold. Three weeks at sea made the beach almost a welcome sight,even if it was in a place he wanted nothing to do with.

Voices around him made him scowl.

The wards around the island would likely erase their memories of it. And if the magic didn't…Natsu would make sure that they did, whether it be through violence or elsewise. He might no longer live there, but it had been drilled into him from the second he'd stepped foot on Tenrou Island: outsiders did not get to know where Tenrou Island was.

He'd even purposefully taken an extra two days getting there, leading them on a winding, confusing path that went out of the way to discourage the people aboard the ship.

"Hey," Gray said suddenly, and Natsu realized that he and Juvia, who'd come back from Magnolia immediately upon hearing that they were preparing to leave and that Natsu had gotten permission. He glanced at the half-demon with guarded curiosity. Excitement glimmered in his dark eyes as he stared out at the island. "Do you think we'll get to see one of them?"

"Why would you want to?" demanded Natsu, glancing at Juvia when she bounced at the thought. "You've seen a dragon before. Wendy and I are right here." Well, Gray knew he wasn't a dragon, but the others weren't aware of that.

Gray shook his head. "Yeah, but I mean a _dragon_. Like, full-blown wings and everything."

It occurred to Natsu that Wendy and Gajeel had never chosen different forms before their guildmates before. They'd kept their humanoid appearances at all times, wanting nothing more than to blend in with their guilds. So, Natsu shrugged, and pushed away from the railing. "I need that spell now, Wendy."

She nodded and gently cast it, the illness fading from his gut almost immediately. Feeling better, Natsu strode over to one of the smaller boats kept on deck, already being lowered into the water on Lyon's command. Lyon looked a little disappointed that he and the others couldn't go to the island, too, but only inclined his head in greeting and went back to work.

He caught sight of Wendy staring mournfully out at the island again as he helped Lyon and the others lower the boat into the water. "I'll tell Grandeeney you say hi," he told her.

Wendy surprised him with a wicked smirk, showing off her sharp teeth. Her dark eyes twinkled with mischief. "I don't need you to say hi for me," she said proudly. Natsu grinned when he saw her take a deep breath, immediately looking around to watch the people that were all chattering excitedly.

The loud screaming trill left her mouth and filled the air. It echoed around the surrounding waves, thrown as far as it could go. Natsu grinned at the way the majority of those aboard all jumped. Even Gray swore in surprise, which made Natsu snicker.

When it had died away, he snorted at the looks on people's faces and scooped Happy up, carefully putting him on his shoulder. _Only Natsu_, Grandeeney had said, but he was bringing Happy. The dragons could get over it. And he was only a smart familiar. Who couldn't chatter up a storm about the island itself.

He hoped Happy scratched someone's nose, just to prove a point. He climbed down into the boat, noting how the water had stilled. Juvia's head popped up from the waves, her long blue hair swirling in the water. He arched a brow and she smiled. "Juvia can't go all the way, but Juvia will push you from here."

"Thanks," he muttered, settling back and pleased he'd just have to sit there. Even with Wendy's erasure of his illness, he didn't like the idea of having to stare at the waves. He would keep his eyes firmly on Happy, who'd settled into the safest part of the boat – the middle, beneath a bench.

The boat began to move and even with that spell, Natsu sank down a little and sighed heavily.

It didn't take long to reach the shore thanks to Juvia and Natsu hesitated to step out onto the sand, even when Happy hopped out, purring. After a long moment, Natsu followed suit, pressing his lips together. "C'mon, Happy," he muttered, eyes expertly scanning his surroundings. They'd know he was there, and if they weren't there to greet him, then they expected him to come to them.

The idea made him sick. Grandeeney had said she'd keep Igneel away, but something told him she wouldn't.

Igneel was the Fire Dragon King. His orders were law here.

Regardless of how stupid they were.

Natsu started for the tree line, stooping to grab Happy. Happy purred in his arms, not at all worried about the fact that he was on an island full of creatures that could crush him with one claw. Natsu's arms tightened around his familiar at the thought. He _needed _Happy. Igneel had helped him acquire Happy; he wouldn't hurt him. Hopefully.

It took him some time to get to the tree, where the caverns the dragons nested in were. He knew there was no avoiding Igneel as he stared into the darkness, inhaling sharply. Each scent was familiar. Grandeeney, Weissologia, Metalicana, Skiadrum…Igneel.

_Lucy_. Her familiar scent made him almost smile. She was here. Had been perhaps a few hours ago.

Happy squirmed impatiently, clearly recognizing it as well, and Natsu sighed as he ducked into the darkness, just as he had so many times for centuries. He wondered if his own little nesting cavern was here. The one where he'd slept, where he'd lived.

He wondered if it was where he'd left it in there, abandoned after his argument with Igneel.

When he stepped into the main cavern, wrinkling his nose at the stench of rotting meat, he glanced around, mouth pressed into a hard line. There was no sign of the dragons. They were there. He could hear them, but they were in hiding, encouraging him on to the specific tunnel he wanted nothing to do with. He wondered briefly if Skiadrum was hiding in the shadows, watching him nearby as he was prone to doing. The quiet shadow dragon had never been one for company, even that of his own son.

Sting and Rogue were going to kill him, Natsu thought as he stood there, staring at the familiar tunnel he'd walked so many times. The path was worn from massive taloned feet and from his own. His nose told him precisely what resided at the other end of it.

_Lucy_.

She was close. He could feel it in his gut, and an itchy feeling made him impatient. Screw the dragons and their decision to play with him by forcing him to speak with Igneel. He just wanted Lucy, right there in front of him.

But in order to get to her, he needed to play their stupid games.

So, heaving a massive sigh that had Happy meowing, his voice echoing in the cavern, Natsu started down that path. Happy purred loudly in his arms, comforting his friend, and Natsu muttered his gratitude, warily taking the twists and turns up to Igneel's cave.

He hesitated for a long moment before ducking into it.

His onyx eyes were immediately looking. Natsu knew she was nearby, and frustration filled him when he couldn't immediately spot her like he wanted to. Part of it was the mass of gold that twisted in his gut. Words echoed through his head at the greed he felt, eyeing the Fire Dragon King's gold.

_"Each dragon is prone to collect certain precious items,"_ Igneel had once said when he'd asked him about it. _"Sky dragons are fond of blue gems. Earth dragons emeralds. We fire dragons are fond of gold. It likely means whoever mothered you was a fire dragon."_

Pushing that memory out of his head for several reasons – including the fact that it reminded him just how much Zeref had hated him after finding out the truth of his heritage – Natsu growled loudly, not caring if he was overheard. He hated playing around like this.

Movement in the corner of his eye had him looking over in time to see a flash of moving gold before he was slammed into from the side. Happy yowled and leaped free of the pain that would come with being crushed, leaving Natsu to fall. He grunted at the force, toppling over, and found that he didn't care when Lucy breathed, "Natsu!" and tightened her arms around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder.

The sound that rose from his chest wasn't one he thought he'd ever made. It resembled Happy's purr and Natsu found himself crushing her in turn, pressing his face into her hair as he slid his arms around her, hugging her as tightly as he could without choking her. "Hey, Luce," he said hoarsely, frowning a little when he smelled salt in the air. His stomach flipped.

The last time Lucy had cried, he'd been lying helplessly on the snowy ground, blood seeping from his wound. She'd brushed her lips over his forehead and had been hauled away, her touch still burning his skin.

The thought had him tucking her a little closer. Had anyone asked him to explain what was flooding through him…Natsu wasn't sure he could have answered.

He remembered the hug she'd given him after Aries's test. How desperate she'd been, scared. This was similar, though slightly different. This was filled with relief and joy that he was there – emotions that radiated from him, too. Even more confused, Natsu finally pushed her back gently, a soft rumble leaving his chest as he ignored the gaze that bored into them.

It had been watching from the moment he'd set foot inside, and he'd continue ignoring it until he couldn't anymore.

Lucy smiled widely at him, her dark eyes shedding tears that he really didn't understand. Who _cried_ when they were as happy as he knew her to be? Still, he held still when she suddenly cupped his face between her hands and demanded, "Are you okay? Are you still hurt?"

"Nah," he drawled, carefully gripping her wrists and pulling her hands away. He didn't mind, he found, but he didn't like the idea of Igneel seeing. "I'm okay. Erza and Gray and Jellal got me back to the fortress, and then Wendy fixed me up when we went to Fairy Tail. It scarred, but that's it. Besides, you'd know if I was still hurt."

"How are they?" Lucy demanded. "Erza was hurt, too-"

"Fine, fine," he reassured, liking the relief that flooded him. "She has a scar, too. Whatever magic he used was powerful, but we're fine, Luce."

He wouldn't have been if not for the book. The book he could feel watching him just as hard as _he_ was. An ancient eye had opened, staring harshly at him. He could feel the demonic magic shaking the dust from itself in response, reaching. How badly it wanted to reconnect with the darker side of itself that had been sealed away for so long. Because while he could draw on that black magic, much of it was only accessible with the book of END at hand.

Had he not been END…

Natsu knew he'd not have survived, even if he'd still been a demon.

It was his identity that had allowed him to live.

Suddenly, his eyes sharpened. "You alright?"

She knew what he meant and Lucy smiled, amused as she showed him the nasty scar left behind on the skin of her arm. "They didn't hurt me," she said quietly as he snarled irritably. "Surprisingly. I got caught by some of the ship when it went down. And I have a burn from when Zancrow snagged me afterwards, but…" She shrugged. "I'm okay." She focused on something past him and beamed as a small blue-furred figure shot for her, dubbing it time for his greeting. "Happy!" she cried in delight.

Happy purred so loudly Natsu thought he'd rupture his throat. The familiar curled against her chest, paws on her shoulders as he touched his nose to hers. Natsu rolled his eyes. He'd never greeted _Natsu_ that way after the dangerous missions they'd taken on in the past.

Still, legs still tangled with Lucy's and a hint of soreness in his body from where she'd hit the cavern floor…he didn't think he really cared. He was simply happy to see his Marked One again.

After a few more minutes, Natsu felt the change in the air. He stiffened when he heard the massive body shifting. Lucy stilled, too, biting her lip unhappily, and Natsu wondered only for an instant if she'd tricked him into coming into the cavern so that he'd be forced to talk with Igneel. But the anxious worry in his chest told him otherwise; there was no guilt there. Lucy had been told where to go and the dragons had likely made it clear what could happen if she didn't listen.

Natsu bit back the growl that threatened to leave him. It appeared that regardless of what he wanted, he would have to speak with the dragon that had apparently grown bored of him almost twenty years ago, and he got the feeling it was going to be a very unpleasant conversation.

He'd make sure to ignore Grandeeney on his way out.

With care, Natsu untangled himself from Lucy and climbed to his feet. Lucy rose, too, cradling Happy. Happy seemed content there in her arms, so Natsu left them be, drawing on that dark magic he'd been puhsing back as a warning to the kind of mood Natsu would be in if Igneel continued to insist on the meeting.

Igneel apparently didn't care, however, for the dragon shifted again, his massive head coming to rest a dozen feet above their heads. Natsu let the black stains rise up onto his hands, not caring if Lucy saw them. She'd seen them before. He finally lifted his gaze and met Igneel's. The fire dragon was watching him curiously, no sign of the rage and hatred that had pierced Natsu through in the form of sharp words.

Clenching his jaw, Natsu turned on his heel and squared his shoulders. Lucy stepped back a little, as if it was her attempt at giving them the privacy that didn't exist on Tenrou Island, but a glance from Natsu stopped her.

If he had to deal with this, so did she.

Lucy froze, and Natsu turned his attention back on Igneel, lifting his chin. He'd done nothing wrong all those years ago. He'd been the one who'd Igneel had gone after for no reason other than a single protest against Igneel's decision.

Igneel dipped his head in a dragon's form of a polite greeting, and Natsu fought the twist in his chest as he rumbled, "Hello, Natsu."

For some reason, the words sank in and he felt a flash of rage. How dare he. How _dare_ he act as if he'd not shredded what little trust had remained after Zeref's betrayal? How _dare_ he think he was exempt from guilt!

Natsu didn't care that the magic nearly swamped him when he unleashed it fully for the first time since that day seven hundred years ago when the Demonic Wars had ended. The horns that accompanied this form curled over his head, the stains of black spreading over his face and arms, his hands growing into an unnaturally large size. Flames rippled off of him, and even the way he held himself shifted. He wondered if anyone on the ship off the coast of the island felt the change in magic – if Gray, a half-demon, looked out over the water and paled, recognizing it despite his age.

Lucy, to her credit and his eternal gratitude, didn't flinch, even when that ancient monster parted its maw and silently roared to the world that it still existed. He thought the world around them had stilled for a moment. Lucy merely watched with interest as the Demon King stared down the Fire Dragon King with an anger that had festered for some time.

And then he grinned, showing off the rows of jagged, sharpened teeth, replicating the look he'd given Igneel in the second before their first fight had began so many centuries ago. Igneel tensed, clearly not appreciating the insinuation that Natsu considered them to be at war, but Natsu didn't care. He only practically purred the greeting from between his teeth.

"Hello, Igneel."

* * *

_Reunion with some little hugs input in there! And another reunion: Igneel and Natsu! I'm so happy to share this chapter (even if it's a little early). _

_Thanks to reviewers __(Uchida Akira, ckc14, itsxoi, Bananarock509, FairyTailxFanGirl, stranger1999, Fidosa, LePengwen, Eyriegirl, CodenameMise, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	60. Chapter 56

"Natsu," Lucy said quietly in a warning tone, her dark eyes flicking between her friend and Igneel. She knew right off the bat that he was searching for a fight. And not an argument, like he often did whenever Gray was in the guildhall, but a full-blown fight in which blood was drawn and only one person walked away. She eyed the demonic appearance he'd taken on, a little stunned. Deadly as he could be like this – and in general, she supposed – Natsu was rather stunning. When Zeref had designed him, he'd clearly been clever about it and had crafted a weapon for war with even looks designed to create fear.

Lucy immediately wanted to slap herself, scowling at the fact that she'd practically praised someone who'd caused Natsu so much pain.

Igneel didn't react outside of a hint of a frown upon his scaled face. Blinking down at Natsu calmly, he said, "You've not changed much in eighteen years. I had hoped a Marked One would soothe away the violent tendencies you've always had, but it appears that it has only encouraged them."

Lucy clenched her jaw, not liking the comment. Igneel…he'd not been a terrible mythic to speak to when she'd met him – the _only_ time she'd spoken with him thus far. He was rather arrogant, although she was starting to think that was just a dragon trait.

Natsu didn't drop that grin. It only widened, as if he sought to annoy Igneel as much as he could until he could leave. "Good. It's fun."

"_Natsu_," Lucy tried again and this time, he glanced back at her. She ignored the icy fury that simmered in his gaze and lifted her chin, gesturing with one hand to Igneel. "What good is fighting going to do?" Natsu opened his mouth and she cut him off. "I know what he did to you." She moved closer to him, ignoring the way he suddenly tucked his hands behind his back and leaned away, as if he didn't want her near the claws and horns that marked him the monstrosity that he seemed to think Igneel wanted him to be.

Lucy leaned in close and murmured so only he could hear, her breath soft on his ear, "You promised me you'd help me stop the destruction of Old Crocus…what if he can help? Besides. He might know more about where the celestial spirits are and how to get Leo to like us."

If this was how they were interacting, Igneel would not tell Natsu what had happened. She didn't think he even fully remembered the day that Layla had died. And Lucy didn't like the idea of forcing him to remember for their sake.

Which only left Leo. And if Leo refused…there was nothing left to do.

They'd have to hope that whatever happened didn't happen a second time.

Natsu pressed his mouth into a hard line, dropping the smile. He _had_ promised. And Lucy looked worried. For him, he realized. She was worried about him and what would happen to him if a fight really did break out in the middle of Igneel's hoard. Natsu marked how Igneel drew back to give them a little more privacy and ground his fangs in frustration.

"We don't need him," he said, "you have _me_."

"I do," agreed Lucy, running a hand fondly along his arm. He flinched as if she'd clawed him. "And believe me, I'm not disappointed. But…" Natsu was the one behind it all. He was the reason Crocus had to be rebuilt in under three years' time, and Igneel had been one of very, _very_ few who could hold up against him from what she'd gathered in her time there among mythics.

If not the only one who could.

"We need all the help we can get, Natsu," she said quietly.

Natsu clenched his jaw, glaring at her, and she met his gaze evenly, not at all frightened by the lack of warmth she saw there. It was as if this appearance – the magic swelling from his skin at such strengths that even she felt it – had sucked all of the warmth from him.

After a few moments of staring, Natsu ripped his gaze away and narrowed it at Igneel. Igneel waited patiently for them to finish, and Lucy was grateful for it as he told the fire dragon coldly, "I'll tell you the same thing I've said since you betrayed me like Zeref did." Something about that phrase made Igneel flinch, much to his surprise. As if being compared to his brother was the last thing Igneel had expected, and for the first time in his long life, Natsu thought the Fire Dragon King to be rather naive.

"Natsu," Lucy protested a third time, but he ignored her as he stared the Fire Dragon King down and said, "I'll talk to you when you grovel at my feet and apologize for what you did."  
The blonde threw her free hand in the air with a scowl of exasperation when the dragon reacted exactly as she expected him to.

Igneel's scarred maw parted, showing the nasty, large teeth that could bite them in half with little effort. A thunderous growl left his throat, deafening. "I will not grovel."

"Then I'm not listening," Natsu spat.

Lucy gently set Happy down so she could rub her hands down her face and then drop them. They slapped against her legs. She almost wished her mother was there. She'd not known her, but Layla surely had known how to deal with Igneel. She could deal with Natsu, but a dragon – a full-blooded dragon that towered above her – was entirely different.

"How about a compromise?" Lucy suggested, forcing her voice to be firm rather than as weak as she worried it'd be when both ancient creatures turned furious looks on her. "Igneel apologizes in general, you listen. And if you're that desperate for someone to beg at your feet," she added sharply when Natsu opened his mouth, "then I'll do it. Because we need the help, Natsu, whether you like it or not."

Interest sparked in Igneel's gaze. "Help?" he rumbled, but Natsu snapped his teeth at him to warn him away from the subject.

He wasn't changing it. Not this time.

Lucy met Natsu's gaze again and this time, he felt like shrinking back at the look that resided there – the unsaid threat. He would agree, that look said, or suffer in some unimaginable way she'd not yet come up with. The look rather reminded him of his mother, when he'd had issues with lighting the curtains on fire as a child, though it was without the pain and disgust.

So, trying not to feel that his pride had been injured, Natsu nodded curtly. If Igneel apologized, Natsu would listen. "One condition," he said sharply, and Lucy inclined her head to show she'd hear it and tell him whether it was acceptable or not. "He apologizes to you, too." Lucy arched a brow, confused as to why, and Natsu said simply, "He insulted you, too."

Lucy furrowed her brow, still puzzled, but understanding dawned after a moment when she recalled words he'd said months ago, when describing the argument after they'd found Scorpio.

"_Something about it being a mercy that I would never be able to force someone to endure Marks from me, because then they'd be stuck with someone who only knows death and how to bring it to them. Guess he's not wrong. Look at the Dullahan. He said that whoever would agree to it would deserve it though. That they were as much a disgrace to the world as I was."_

For some reason, her lips quirked into a hint of a smile. Natsu hadn't had a single clue that he actually had a Marked One when Igneel had said such words. Yet he still took offense to it. Though, she supposed, Igneel had apparently known and had truly insulted her. She couldn't bring herself to care. "That's reasonable," she agreed despite the fact that she wasn't sure she needed it. But if it made Natsu feel better…

She turned her attention on Igneel, who inclined his head. The dragon didn't seem surprised. If anything, Igneel looked amused. He'd expected such a response. Lucy remembered how he'd mentioned there being a different reason than simple anger for the argument they'd had and hoped they got a decent explanation for it. Because if they didn't, Lucy was confident Natsu would burn the entirety of Tenrou to the ground just to make a point.

Natsu stared sharply at Igneel, waiting, and narrowed his eyes as Igneel dipped his head again, his gaze locked with Natsu's. Neither blinked as Igneel rumbled, "My regret for what I said is vast, and I ask that you both forgive me for my words – and allow me the chance to explain why it was necessary," he added. Such formal words. Lucy wondered if the dragons were always like that when it came to serious topics.

Natsu's face shifted with wary confusion, although he gave a curt nod, not outwardly saying he forgave him. Lucy smiled faintly and nodded as well. "You have my forgiveness," she said aloud, and Igneel's gaze sparked with delight and grief. As if her words reminded him of a woman long gone.

"Explain," said Natsu, not giving Igneel the chance to change his mind. Despite his response, he didn't look as if he truly forgave Igneel. Still, Lucy was grateful he was willing to listen.

Igneel lifted his head and settled himself a little more, massive body shifting. Natsu took notice of him, critically eyeing the dullness of scales and the dust that shook free when he rustled the wings at his back. How long had Igneel resided in the same spot, in the same position?

Before Igneel could begin, however, Lucy said quietly, "The other dragons didn't ask their children to leave just to go with Natsu, did they."

"No," Igneel murmured. "No, they did not. It is very likely they would all have been murdered had they not left." Natsu stilled, confused, and then gaped when Igneel moved again, the light within the cavern just barely revealed a massive scar that encircled his thick neck. "And I did not order our withdrawal because of Layla's death," he added, her name gently spoken.

Natsu was taken aback by the admittance. He slouched a little and this time barely noticed when Lucy slid her fingers along his arm until she'd taken an inky hand in hers, squeezing lightly. "What?" he breathed, not sure what to think of the revealed information.

Igneel continued. "I hear you intend to gather the celestial spirits, as Layla and I once did," Igneel said, and Natsu found himself tightening his hand when Lucy gasped, as if just remembering those precious keys. He had them; they were safe. He'd hand them over later. Even the spirits seemed okay with it, remaining quiet in his pocket. "As such, I will not tell you what happened when Layla left this world."

Natsu gnashed his teeth. "I need to remember –"

"Yes. But I will not be the one to tell you. You need to finish what you've started, and achieving the permission of Leo to become Guardian will ultimately help you. Especially if your identity somehow comes into light. Acquiring Leo's approval may very well save both of you from execution should it happen."

"Which it won't," said Natsu sharply. Only a few knew, and those who did wouldn't rat him out. He knew that.

Igneel leveled him with a glare that silenced him. "It could. Secrets, no matter how precious, do not remain secrets forever, boy. Do not forget that." His voice calmed as he focused back on what he'd been saying. "I was the one to erase the memories you have of that day, Natsu, and I will not apologize for it." Natsu began to bristle, flames gathering at the corners of his mouth. Lucy took one look at the darkness of them – the black flames hotter than hellfire – and squeezed his hand pointedly. He settled reluctantly. "Had I not, none of us would still be standing. Leo will likely tell you why."

"Great," muttered Lucy. "No pressure."

"After what happened," Igneel said quietly, "many of the dragons turned their heads in favor of another, who they thought would be a better king than I to the dragons. One who would eliminate END without so much as a second thought, simply because he could." Natsu furrowed his brow, not remembering such a thing. "I chose to order the dragons to withdraw for two reasons. One was so that the damage would be limited. A war among dragons would wreck every inch of the world unless it were secluded here, where magic protects us – and controls our actions.

"Most of our kind didn't appreciate it. Almost immediately, there were utterings of rebellion. As you are aware, Natsu, the majority of the nest detested your presence here. So I decided it would be best if you left. Not because of what you are," he added when Natsu scowled, "but because of who you are. The second reason I ordered the dragons here was to ensure that you would leave and not have to endure what lingered here, the hatred that remained after centuries of festering. I…admittedly did not intend for what happened between you and I to occur. Within days, we'd sent Wendy, Sting, and Rogue away as well. Only Gajeel refused to leave – but he eventually left on his own terms. I hear that he has since settled nicely as Guardian of the Archives."

"He has," Lucy supplied. She'd had a word with Metalicana in the three weeks she'd been there, when he'd surprised her with a gentle approach and request to hear about his son. In fact, each dragon had come and requested to know how their children were, and Lucy regretted that all had made her promise not to tell them.

Ignoring her comment, Igneel pushed on. "The remaining dragons grew more aggressive. We had put down the majority within the first year and the last the second. Had it not been for Grandeeney's loyalty and ability to persevere through pain, Zirconis would have killed me. He managed to surprise me." Igneel looked annoyed by it. "He was always stealthy."

Natsu's mouth went dry. "Grandeeney…Grandeeney killed Zirconis?" Igneel gave a nod, and Natsu let out a gust of air, impressed with the sky dragon. When he caught sight of Lucy's confusion, he said quietly, "Zirconis Marked Grandeeney and she Marked him centuries back, just after I came here."

Lucy's lips parted in shock, and she remembered the beautiful green scales she'd seen dotting a section of Grandeeney's feathered hide. "Oh," she breathed.

Natsu thought that Grandeeney's viciousness over getting him there made perfect sense in that moment. His stomach churned as he considered what Igneel had told him, his hand still clasped in Lucy's to help keep him there. Her hand was soft and warm, and he was grateful for the comfort it provided, although he didn't like that he needed it.

Clearly finished with his story, Igneel settled back to wait and see how Natsu responded. It took Natsu a few moments to formulate a still semi-irritated response. "You said what you did because you didn't think I could hold up against a few _dragons_?"

Igneel answered quietly, "I will not lie to you and say that all of my words were said for that reason. I admit that I was angry and my Marked One had perished. The events that took place occurred at a time in which I was not, perhaps, in my right mind. It is not an excuse," he added when Natsu scowled. "Merely an explanation. It was a bad time for me to deal with such matters. However, it was the only time in which I could. The first fights came mere days after you left."

Natsu looked uncertain now, wanting to continue being angry with Igneel but finding that he was simply tired of it. Tired of the anger that had fueled him for almost two decades. Tired of it in a way that reminded him of the last few years of the Demonic Wars, when he'd first began to question whether Igneel was as bad as Zeref said.

Igneel's harsh words were not something he'd ever forget – nor did he think he'd ever fully forgive him. But he had other things to worry about now, and Lucy was right even though he loathed the idea of working with the Fire Dragon King.

If something really was coming to destroy Crocus and the Eclipse Gate…it wouldn't be a bad thing to have a dragon on their side.

A thought suddenly occurred to him and Natsu narrowed his eyes. He focused on Igneel again and said sharply, "You said that the dragons wanted someone else as king. Who? Who did they think would be a better king?"

Igneel snorted angrily, smoke and flames shooting from his maw and nostrils. The change made Lucy jump, even as Natsu merely shifted his weight. "You know precisely who has challenged me and will continue to challenge me until the day I can rip his throat out with my teeth. You met him only once, in the last battle of the Demonic Wars."

Lucy was confused when Natsu, who seemed indestructible and ready for every fight thrown his way on a good day, stared at Igneel in horror, nearly crushing Lucy's hand by accident. "You can't be serious. No way in hell. There's no _way_ he's come out of the woodwork. He's not been seen in centuries."

Something flickered in Igneel's gaze that told Lucy that wasn't entirely true, but she kept quiet. Gently prying her hand away, "Who are you talking about?"

"Acnologia," Natsu said hoarsely. "He's as bad as I was, just didn't have the popularity to stay in the stories like I did." He ran his fingers through his hair in distress, catching sharp talons on the horns that still lingered on his head. "Worse. He ate people."

"I'm glad to hear that you didn't," muttered Lucy, "but what made him suddenly become a problem during that battle? You've never mentioned him before, and no one in the history books I read mentioned him. Was he on the good side?"

"He was on his own side, which was allied with Zeref," admitted Natsu. He grimaced. "Something had happened, and I don't know what it was, but…" He shrugged. "I only met him once. He was horrible, and even I had issues fighting him. He just liked to destroy."

"And still does." Igneel sighed heavily, the sound loud in their ears. "Gajeel sent word to Fairy Tail's guildmaster, who got the information out to everyone else. Northern Enca has been turned into dust with no explanation. He believes it to be Acnologia's work."

"So stop him like you did the others," Lucy said firmly. "Surely you can do it. Or talk to him. Even the worst people can be talked to if you try hard enough."

"You are but a child," Igneel told her almost gently. "You would not understand without meeting Acnologia. There is no discussing anything with a dragon like that. And I did try to kill him in the last fight of the Demonic Wars. I failed."

"After tearing his arm off," Natsu muttered.

But Igneel shook his head. "I did more than that, but it is nothing that would weaken him. Likely, it made him stronger." He suddenly lowered his head to the ground, resting it there. "I have explained myself. I do not expect more than you will give. I have known you longer than anyone else who lives, and I know that you are not a forgiving person, regardless of the block in your mind. It is enough to know that are aware of my reasons. We will not leave this nest even now, but we will not isolate ourselves any longer. You have my encouragement to call upon us should you need information that you cannot achieve yourselves. We will help you where we can."

"But you still won't leave," muttered Natsu, not finding the help Igneel was offering to be all that fantastic. Scowling, he turned away, ready to leave, but paused when Lucy said softly, "Thank you, Igneel. For the safety you granted me after Grimoire Heart. I am grateful." Natsu paused to look back in time to see her bow gratefully to the Fire Dragon King, who snorted affectionately at her.

"The only request I have for you, Lucy Heartfilia, is to refrain from losing the last item that Layla carried upon her person."

"Something easily done," Lucy said, patting the armband. She smiled one last time, and then trailed after Natsu, calling over her shoulder as he stalked out, Happy at his heels, "Goodbye, Igneel! I hope we meet again!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, but let Lucy take his hand again.

Igneel murmured a farewell in turn, and Natsu began the process of shoving down that dark magic he'd let loose. It was hard to leash again, after so long of being locked up. It didn't help that the book hidden here on this island was yanking at him desperately, calling for him. But the hand he kept in his helped. Lucy squeezed his fingers again as those horns shoved themselves painfully into his skull, as the inky stains faded from his skin.

Eventually, it was just Natsu walking, not END, and he stopped suddenly when they reached the main cavern, turning to look down a specific one. He hesitated. "Natsu?" Lucy said softly.

Natsu lifted his chin. "I want to stop and grab something I left. Can you wait here?" He looked anxiously at her, suddenly worried she'd disappear if he left for too long.

Lucy merely smiled widely to show her agreement, scooping up Happy. Reassured, Natsu disappeared down a tunnel.

* * *

_To all those who wanted to know about Grandeeney's Marked One. ;)_

_Thank you for 900 reviews by the way! I'm eternally grateful and can't wait for what this year will bring in ODAS. I think you'll all be on pins and needles at some point. ;)_

_Thanks to reviewers __(Meow Orbit, Kinaseptiana, stranger1999, Sydneste, AnimusLunari777, Lodemai04, Shannyrox101, itsxoi, Uchida Akira, LePengwen, Eyriegirl, FairyTailxFanGirl, Lovetoreadff, ThirdGreed, CodenameMise, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	61. Chapter 57

Lucy still hadn't said anything to him about the object he'd thrown around his throat when they reached the beach. She didn't know what to say, what it's importance was. All she knew was that the scarf was made of scales, soft and sleek like those of a dragon's belly, and that it was old. No, not old. Just…Natsu's.

She didn't want to even consider the idea that the scarf was centuries older than she was.

Lucy didn't expect for the fear to hit, but it did when she caught sight of the larger ship some distance away from the shore, waiting for them to come back. Happy wove among their ankles, purring, and Natsu cocked his head as he stared at her. "The hell are you so scared about?" he demanded.

The ship was different from Grimoire Heart's. It was wooden, for one. There was no magic emanating from it. No hum that was never ending. It would never soar through the air. But the simple shape of it made her want to turn and go back to the center of Tenrou, where there would be no boats.

Swallowing thickly, Lucy turned her gaze on the smaller boat. "You came here in a boat? Motion sickness and all?"

"Wendy helped with that one, but the rest of the time kind of sucked," he admitted simply and then growled as he clambered into the small boat. Lucy scooped up Happy and reluctantly climbed in herself, her heart skipping a beat in surprise when Natsu tipped his head back and puffed out a ball of flame before settling in deeply. A nasty scowl appeared on his face when the water surged around them.

"Juvia's helping," he muttered when the boat began to slide in the direction of the ship, rocking with the waves. Lucy felt her own stomach begin to churn and her lips quirked a little as she remembered all of the time in the countless weeks she'd been stuck that she'd been floored enough by sickness to simply lie there and pray it ended.

They'd barely left the coast when a sound hit her ears, loud enough to make her flinch in surprise. Happy flattened his ears from where he was perched, curling a lip in distaste. "What is _that_?"

Natsu had glared at the ship. "Wendy. She's trying to get Grandeeney to say hello." He faltered, touching the scaled scarf that he'd thrown around his neck, so at odds with his outfit but seeming to fit in nonetheless. "We didn't actually know who'd lived." Lucy looked confused as he retched for a moment. When the roiling feeling had ended, he said hoarsely, "We've not been on the island since the fighting started. We didn't know who'd survived. For all we knew, none of them had lived."

"None of you knew?" Lucy breathed, startled.

"It's the law. You leave the nest against the orders of Igneel, you don't go back, and you don't contact anyone who's currently in the nest." Natsu made a face, leaning against the side of the boat when it rocked. "We didn't fully know what was going on until Gajeel came after us."

Lucy quieted, her stomach churning for an entirely different reason. The dragons were a brutal species, she realized, although they were fiercely loyal and cared for one another. No wonder Wendy hadn't wanted to leave.

"Lucy!" a voice to her left suddenly cried, and Lucy jumped, rocking the boat and earning a growl from her companion. She snapped her head around to look and found herself smiling broadly – and staring at Juvia, who hoisted herself halfway out of the water by the boat. A long, scaled tail flicked in the water, reminding Lucy of Aquarius. "You're okay!"

"It's good to see you, too, Juvia," Lucy said with a wide smile, pleased. She'd missed Natsu the most, although she'd not tell him that at the risk of seeing him proudly looking out at anyone else who came to say hi. But she'd missed everyone else, too. They were all her friends now – family, even.

Juvia's blue eyes sparkled as she eyed Natsu. But before she could speak, an incredibly loud screaming cry came from the island. Lucy looked back along with Juvia. Neither saw anything, but Lucy knew precisely who it was by the trilling that echoed back from the ship. Grandeeney had been able to say hello in return – and reassure her daughter that she was alright.

When they reached the ship, it was loud, and Lucy admitted was taken aback by the surge of people eagerly leaning over the side to see if Natsu had been successful. She was startled to see a grinning Gray beside a silver-haired man she'd never seen before. Chelia was beside the stranger, and at _her_ side was Wendy, beaming up a storm. Several strangers littered the ship, making her ill at ease, but Juvia reassured as Natsu scrambled up as soon as he could, "They're all Lamia Scale."

In other words…allies who were trusted.

Natsu scaled the side of the ship and made his way on board with a groan of irritation that had Lucy rolling her eyes. She passed up Happy, stretching on her tiptoes with Juvia holding the small boat steady, and then began to climb up the rope ladder herself. Almost immediately, hands were pulling her up and she beamed as she realized it was Gray who'd hoisted her up the last few inches.

"Long time no see, Lucy," he said playfully, a relieved glint in his eyes.

Lucy responded with a faint smile, glad to see he was okay. She'd not seen him since the fake Natsu had separated them with annoying ease, sending him off to join Erza and the real Natsu – only a short while before Grimoire Heart had made its appearance.

Wendy tackled her in a hug a moment later, and Lucy happily hugged her back, her heart aching with the sheer amount of happiness that flooded through her. Through Natsu's illness, she could feel his reluctant amusement with the responses she was getting.

Juvia climbed up a few minutes later and a few Lamia Scale members went to work on getting the boat onto the ship. She shook water from her skin, wringing it from her hair as she said warmly, "Now we can go home. Fairy Tail's going to have quite the party after everything that's happened lately."

Lucy wrinkled her nose a little at the thought, not sure what that meant. She'd seen Fairy Tail and the determination the guild had to experience parties at every twist and turn. She disliked the idea of one being thrown _for_ her. She was distracted when the silver-haired man appeared beside Gray, looking curiously at her with near black eyes. Chelia was perched beside him, waving in greeting.

"This is who we were helping?" he asked, eyeing Lucy with a frown. "You look familiar."

Lucy fought the urge to grimace, wondering if he'd somehow seen Layla before her death. "I can't say the same," she said simply, offering a hand. He politely took it, giving it a firm shake. "I'm Lucy."

"As I've heard," he said with a broad grin, losing the frown in favor of a playfully flirty look. Gray snorted loudly when Natsu gave Lyon a dirty look that neither he nor Lucy noticed. "Lyon Vastia. Gray and I were taken in by the same woman – Ur."

"Ah," she hummed. "I've heard of you. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Vastia." She turned away from him as voices filled the air, the ship preparing to set sail and head back for Fiore. She caught sight of Wendy, who'd withdrawn to the side of the ship, looking out at Tenrou longingly. She decided against approaching the miserable dragoness. She'd talk to her later, and tell her how well Grandeeney was doing. Well, as capable as a dragon could do while isolated with her nestmates on an island.

Lucy turned back to Gray when he suddenly spoke to her, gently elbowing her in the ribs. "You look like you could use a room to clean up in…we don't have any private rooms outside of the captain's quarters, which Juvia, Wendy, and Chelia claimed, but we brought some supplies for you if you want. No room for baths, but there's some stuff to clean up with – soap included."

Lucy hopefully looked at him. "Fresh clothes?" she breathed, and Gray eyed her ragged, torn clothing with pity.

"Fresh clothes," he promised. "Juvia, could you –"

Juvia had already grabbed Lucy by the elbow and began steering her towards a flight of stairs. "This way, Lucy," she hummed. "Juvia will help you get cleaned up." Lucy beamed at her in delight and Happy trotted after them, eager to accompany Lucy wherever she went for the time being. She paused only to pick him up, humming soothingly to him.

A lump swelled in her throat as she paused to check and see where Natsu had gone. He'd disappeared, although he'd not gone far. She still felt ill, which meant he was ill. She wondered if he just didn't want to be around so many people. Determined, Lucy turned and followed Juvia.

She'd find him later.

Even if all Lucy wanted to do was sit with him and simply revel in the fact that he was nearby.

* * *

Natsu watched it all from up high, preferring the highest point of the ship to the chaos below. He'd been perched there for hours, his only company Wendy for a matter of minutes when she cast a spell for Lucy's sake. She'd been gone as quickly as she'd come, eager to get back to the blonde. Natsu hadn't minded.

Not after that look Wendy had given him. The twisted look of complete and utter shock as she'd seen the scarf he'd donned upon leaving the island. She'd said nothing before scampering down, but Natsu didn't care about the reaction. He'd merely sat there in silence afterwards and rubbed the material between his fingers, thinking.

He'd drawn back, not liking the crowds as Lucy was welcomed back by those who knew her and introduced to those who didn't. She'd not minded, although he'd not missed the frustration and tight feeling in his chest when they got too close. He didn't like that tightness – that feeling in which she was overwhelmed to the point of distress. But he'd not stopped it. Better to get it over with. At least some of their guild would help defer the explosive greeting Fairy Tail was prone to giving normal members.

Night had fallen and the moon was high before Lucy finally tracked him down. She was clearly exhausted after all the excitement, and it was for that reason that when she tipped her head back and stared long and hard up at him, debating how to climb up, that he simply clambered down, dropping the last dozen or so feet and landing harshly beside her. She didn't need to hurt herself trying to get to a place that even he was wary of climbing up.

Immediately, there was a spark of joy. Entirely hers. As if seeing him was the best part of her evening. Natsu paused to consider that and found himself once again puzzled by just how much she liked his company – _especially_ after finding out how many dragons had been ready to back Acnologia, simply so that his existence would cease to dwell within the world.

And he was even further confused by the fact that some of that joy was _his_. Completely and utterly his own joy over the fact that Lucy was safe and where he could watch her. He skimmed his gaze over her, subconsciously looking for injuries, and came up with the discovery that there were various new scars that hadn't been there before. A jagged one, resting just beneath her Fairy Tail cuff, one that he barely remembered. Various smaller ones scattered around her body, from who knew what.

She looked much happier now though. Cleaned up, with her golden hair carefully plaited out of her face and gleaming like soft white gold in the light of the moon. Her favored, ruined outfit had been removed, replaced with a simple blue shirt and a leather vest tied overtop. The top was tucked securely into a pair of soft, white pants, which were in turn tucked into new, but worn leather boots. Someone had found her things where he'd left them, and the whip given to her by Aquarius was at her hip, her black knife strapped to her thigh.

Dark eyes gleaming despite her exhaustion, Lucy smiled brightly at him, as if he was the only person in the world. "I've been looking for you."

"I know." He feigned a large yawn, trying to put her off. He was uncomfortable with the sudden swell of strange emotions flooding him – and knew that she recognized it immediately from the quirk of her lips.

She didn't bother trying to change anything, but she did decide against bringing it up. Lucy got the feeling that this wasn't a good time to push him on such matters. Instead, Lucy asked, "Are you hungry? There's some leftovers from dinner I saved for you."

It was only then that Natsu realized she'd been holding a plate, and that she was now offering it to him. He blinked at the variety of foods that had been placed upon it – and the sheer amount of food waiting to be eaten. She knew him well – knew that he was inclined to eat quite a bit of food.

"Thanks," muttered Natsu, taking the plate with a grimace. He needed to eat; it only made the illness that would come again easier. He dropped to the wooden deck with grace and dug right in. Lucy settled down beside him, neatly tucking her knees behind her.

"Oh!" he suddenly grunted, shoving a hand into his pocket. He offered something to her. She held her hand out and blinked at what he gently placed in it. Her fingers curled around the heated golden keys, which nearly seared at her fingers. A soft sound of surprise escaped her, and she smiled broadly at the sight of the celestial spirits' keys.

"You kept them safe," she breathed, as if she couldn't believe all of the keys they'd acquired were safe. Even Gemini's resided on the ring. Aquarius's was practically vibrating, and Lucy grimaced at the idea of summoning her. She'd kill Lucy as soon as look at her for what had happened. "Thank you, Natsu."

He grunted, mouth full of food. "Like I wouldn't. Trying to be Guardian, remember? Might as well be a better one than Igneel was."

She cradled the keys for a few minutes longer, smiling at them, and then added Capricorn's to it. "I got another," she said, showing it to him. "Capricorn. He supports our attempt at becoming Keeper and Guardian, but…I'm sorry. He doesn't support us regarding Leo."

Natsu thought it over, taking another bite. He wasn't as annoyed as he'd been over Scorpio's refusal. He didn't know why. They had seven out of twelve keys in under a year, five of which agreed to support his bid to speak with Leo. As it had been described to them, they had the majority so far.

Plus…Lucy was here. Right beside him.

"I still need to speak with Gemini," said Lucy thoughtfully. "I made a contract with Capricorn, but I don't know if that's what Gemini wants." She took a deep breath, yawning loudly. "But when I have a bit more energy. It still drains me a lot."

A peaceful silence encompassed them. Natsu studied her out of the corner of his eye for a while before he suddenly asked, feeling the beginnings of Wendy's spell starting to wear off, "What happened? On the ship?" Maybe it would help distract him from the illness that would inevitably return.

Lucy fell quiet and Natsu glanced at her, watching every response with narrowed eyes. They'd not physically hurt her. He knew that from the lack of pain in his own body for the last few weeks. But he'd felt her misery, her loneliness, and he'd hated it. So he wanted to know. He wanted to know just how badly they'd gone after her with words.

"Not much," Lucy said after a thoughtful silence, her dark eyes lifting to study the beautiful stars overhead. "I was locked in a room or I was out on deck where they could watch me. There wasn't much to do until they could figure out what to do with me. I'm glad I left the keys with you. It's what they were after – almost more so than me. They wanted to open the Eclipse Gate."

Natsu tensed. "For what reason?" he demanded, not liking the idea at all.

"I never really found out," Lucy admitted, biting her lip. "But…" She suddenly looked upset, and Natsu didn't like the twist in his gut when she said, "They weren't all that bad. Well, most of them were. Zancrow scared the hell out of me. But Meredy and Ultear were…maybe not quite friends, but friendly. Meredy said they were –"

"–friends of Jellal," Natsu finished, nodding. "He mentioned that he had some people he knew aboard the ship. Do you know if they lived or not? When Metalicana took it down?"

Lucy eyed him. So he'd been listening to the stories she'd told the others throughout the afternoon then. "No," she said softly, touching the wrist that had hurt like hell upon waking up. "I don't think they did. Metalicana looked like he was hunting everyone down until he came to me." She remembered Zancrow's fate and shuddered. "It wasn't a good day."

Quiet fell again and Natsu found himself relaxing further as they simply sat together. It lasted for some time, that quiet, interrupted only when Happy came to join them. He settled between them and purred loudly to display his content, and it was after a few minutes of stroking Happy's back that Lucy said hoarsely, her voice shaking, "I'm so happy that you're okay."

Natsu glanced at her, caught off guard. Tears lined her eyes – again. She seemed to be crying a lot recently, and he couldn't say that he liked it. "Luce," he muttered, "I told you I couldn't die."

"It doesn't matter what you said. It looked like it." She'd had the taste of his blood in her mouth for days afterwards, and still did when she woke up from the nightmares that sometimes plagued her. "You've got to have felt and seen something like that at some point. Maybe even if it was before Zeref altered you into what you are."

Natsu thought back, brow furrowed, and landed on a memory that he'd nearly forgotten. "My parents…" he murmured, and Lucy glanced at him in surprise, not expecting him to speak about them. He couldn't remember if he'd actually mentioned them to Lucy all that much – if at all. "They were murdered. It's what started Zeref on his downward spiral to black magic. I crept into bed with them that night, because I was scared of some nightmare I'd had. I don't know if I was just hidden in the blankets, but when I woke up…

"Zeref came in because he was worried. Normally they were up at a certain time, eager to get a move on with the day. He found me covered in their blood." He pressed his lips into a hard line, clenching his jaw. "He'd tried to wake them, so when I finally woke up…all I saw was him covered in it, too. "

It was a memory that had haunted them both until the day that Zeref's execution had happened and Natsu's fear had become a reality.

He'd been there for it. He'd watched the sword flash in the midday light as it careened towards Zeref's neck. Natsu would never forget the sound of it striking Zeref's neck – and the thud that followed. It hadn't mattered – that he was an emperor who'd delved so deeply into demons and black magic. That he'd tormented him and turned him into a monster whose name was barely whispered out of fear nearly eight hundred years later.

Zeref had been his big brother, and Natsu had loved him. It had been the only time after becoming the Demon King that Natsu had cried.

Lost in his thoughts and the memory of that sickening thud, Natsu didn't notice for a moment that Lucy had done it. Disoriented, but frowning, Natsu glanced at her when he realized she'd taken his hand and tightly wound her fingers through his, resting their clasped hands on his folded knee. It eased the pain that always came with the memories, the betrayal that had flooded him when Zeref had forced him down onto that table to experiment on him and the horror that accompanied realizing his mother and father were dead on either side of him.

"I missed you," she said softly, her voice even again. She didn't look at him as she said it. "More than anyone else in the guild."

He blinked. "You _did_?" he said incredulously.

She rolled her eyes with a soft laugh, muttering fondly, "Idiot. Of course I did. You're my best friend."

That warmth he'd not felt in her absence suddenly sweltered to a near suffocating amount. He didn't tell her the same three words. Didn't say anything at all after that, even when she began to doze off beside him, refusing to go to bed.

Silently, however, Natsu admitted he'd missed her, too.

* * *

_Some cute stuff and more reunions! :D _

_Thanks to reviewers __(aquarius592, Eyriegirl, stranger1999, Uchida Akira, itsxoi, Meow Orbit, Lodemai04, LePengwen, FairyTailxFanGirl, Rachel Maddison, GoldenPadfoot148, Forbidden-Hanyou, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed. _


	62. Chapter 58

In the weeks that followed as they sailed back towards Fiore with Wendy and Chelia ushering wind into the sails, Lucy reacquainted herself with life involving not only just people in general, but people she didn't have to be nervous of. She hadn't realized just how nervous she'd gotten about being caught off guard while aboard the ship with Grimoire Heart until she'd jumped a foot in the air upon being scared by a loud call of her name from nearby. Natsu hadn't been pleased, but she'd calmed him with a simple huff.

It wasn't hard, taking only days for her to remember that she didn't have to be so wary around people like this. Natsu should have helped, but he spent most of his time hanging over the edge of the ship, retching. Wendy and Chelia helped him when they could, but were wary of performing the same spell on him too many times.

In that time, she also made sure to form a contract with Gemini, who'd wanted it and had sincerely apologized for its part in her capture. Lucy had been amused with its horror towards itself and had ensured to reassure the spirit that she wasn't bothered. It hadn't been Gemini's fault, after all. It had merely been doing what the other spirits had done without being entirely aware of the plans of others.

She was _very_ relieved to know that Natsu had its support, and that it was alright with them becoming the Keeper and Guardian of Celestial Spirits.

By the time they finally sailed into the port city of Hargeon, Lucy was done with the boat and nearly bounced on the balls of her feet in impatience to get off while the men and women around her secured the ship beside a dock. Everyone was pleased to be home – although more than one was agitated to find that their memories had been fuddled. Even Gray's had been smudged, the location of Tenrou Island erased.

Lucy's hadn't been messed with, but she kept quiet when she heard Gray complaining.

Natsu, of course, was the first one off the ship. He nearly threw himself over the side, not caring about the rather lengthy drop. He landed lightly on his feet like a cat and looked immediately better, her own stomach relaxing its churning sensation. He turned to watch impatiently as Lucy and the other members of his guild followed in a safer, more common way.

Lucy tightened her grip on Happy as they gathered on the dock, Gray nudging her out of the way with a friendly hand on her arm. He was eyeing the sky critically, debating. "The stags are still at the Hargeon stable…we could _maybe_ make it back before nightfall."

Juvia shook her head in disagreement. "Juvia thinks we should set out tomorrow morning." She yawned pointedly. "Juvia's too tired to deal with people swarming us upon our return to the guildhall."

"I could go ahead and warn Makarov," suggested Wendy, shifting Charle in her arms with a smile.

"No, you're not going alone." Gray's firm denial made Wendy scowl. "I don't care if you're technically older than me and a dragon. Natsu is older than both of us and look what happened. We need to be more careful in the future." He glanced at Lucy and Natsu. "What do you guys want to do?"

Lucy blinked, not expecting the decision to be dropped onto their shoulders. She glanced at Natsu, but he was simply staring at her, narrowing his eyes when she huffed. It was up to her, then. Natsu didn't want to make the decision. "How many stags?"

"Three," said Juvia immediately. "One for me, one for Gray, one for Natsu. Wendy rode with me. You'll have to ride with one of us."

"Which stags?" Lucy began to ask, but Natsu snickered and said, "Salutem's here. Means we can go if you want. Wendy's as light as a feather. You…not so much."

She glowered at him, although she couldn't bring herself to be truly annoyed. Gray was giving Natsu a weird look that Natsu didn't look as if he enjoyed, so she declared, "Let's go tonight. We can all go home and report to the guildhall in the morning, since I'm assuming Makarov will want to meet with us."

Juvia inclined her head, liking the decision, and Gray nodded, too. Wendy shrugged, not minding either way. Natsu looked more pleased than he normally would with the decision, stretching his arms above his head. "Let's get going then," he said with a yawn. "We'll make it home by the evening if we hurry."

"Hold on," protested Lucy, "I need to thank Lamia Scale –"

"I'll take your thanks to the guild," offered Chelia from where she was standing, waiting for them to finish so she could say farewell to Wendy. Lucy turned to look at her, and she smiled brightly at Lucy. "And really, it was nothing. We apologize for not being able to come and get you the first time around. We would have sunk in that storm."

"It's fine," reassured Lucy though Natsu scowled his disagreement, clearly thinking the opposite. "I understand. Still, Lamia Scale has my thanks for helping my friends get me home." She smiled broadly and Chelia beamed back, inclining her head in acceptance of Lucy's gratitude. She gave Wendy a quick farewell hug and then went to go let Lyon know they were leaving at Gray's request.

"We'll go get the stags settled while you say bye to Lyon," said Lucy, waving Gray off when he opened his mouth to question if they could wait. He looked a little relieved that he'd not even had to ask. "We'll meet you at the Lamia Scale guildhall?"

"Sounds good." He ruffled Lucy's hair and then turned as Lyon shouted his name, asking him to give him a moment.

"Come on," Juvia said, winding her arm through Lucy's. "Let's go."

Lucy nodded, turning to leave, and then paused to look back when Gray suddenly called for her. She blinked at the grin he gave her. "Just wanted to let you know: it's good to have you back, Lucy."

Lucy swelled with happiness and Natsu scowled at the fact that out of all the people to give that happiness to her, it was Gray.

* * *

By the time Gray rejoined them, noon had come and gone. The stags were all tacked up and ready to go, with Salutem's muzzle buried in Lucy's fingers while they waited. Gray arched a brow when Salutem made a happy lowing sound that Lucy rolled her eyes at.

"He missed me," said Lucy blandly, though amusement and delight warred in her eyes. She stroked Salutem's head, and he nuzzled at her shoulder, his lips nibbling at her shirt. "A lot, apparently."

"Are we ready to go?" demanded Natsu, itching to get a move on. He wanted to make sure everything in his home remained untouched. He doubted anyone could have possibly broken in, with all of the defenses he'd thrown around it, but he still wanted to make sure. He'd been gone for a long time, after all. And while he traveled often…he'd been gone for longer than expected, meaning he hadn't checked well enough before leaving.

"Yep," said Gray and then hoisted himself onto one of the stags. Lucy recognized it immediately: Shiria, the stag he'd ridden when they'd gone to Crocus together. Gray gave Natsu a dirty look as Juvia helped Wendy climb into Shiria's saddle. When she'd settled securely in front of the half-demon, Juvia gently helped Charle into the basket on her own stag before climbing on with ease.

Lucy jumped when Natsu braced his hands on her waist without warning, lifting her with ease. She focused as she swung her leg over Salutem's saddle, settling in. After Happy was put in his basket, Natsu climbed up behind her, taking hold of the reins. "Everyone ready?" Juvia asked when she'd seen everyone settled. Echoes of "yes" and nods were her response.

Juvia urged her stag forward and the graceful creature lurched forward in a quick bound, head thrown high. Shiria was a step behind, Wendy laughing and Gray whooping as they went. Salutem gathered his hindquarters beneath him, and Lucy barely had time to grab the sleek hair on his neck before he'd jolted after them in an explosive leap, slamming back into Natsu.

He grunted at the force of it, but only snickered at the vulgar swear that left Lucy's mouth.

* * *

Lucy's heart skipped a beat in excitement when the dim lights that came from candle-lit streetlights came into view. She squirmed a little, recognizing Magnolia even in the darkening light. Natsu snorted in her ear and said, "Stop that, Luce, you're throwing Salutem off balance."

"Oops," muttered Lucy, stopping. Still she grinned at the sight of the town she'd grown to love so much. "Just excited."

"I can see that," he muttered back, aware that he found her response amusing for some reason. He encouraged Salutem forward, and Salutem briskly bounced over to walk beside Juvia. Juvia would be easier to deal with than Gray. "If we stop by Lucy's place, would you take Salutem back? Dunno who'll be there this late, and Mira should have closed up, but I don't wanna deal with anyone who might be there."

Juvia looked surprised to have been asked such a thing. "Sure," she said willingly. "Wendy can help untack him when we get to Fairy Tail's stables."

They picked their way through the streets, moving briskly to get to Lucy's apartment before someone who recognized them alerted the rest of the town that a few of Fairy Tail's more well-known members had made an appearance after being away for some time. Lucy kept quiet as Salutem's hooves click-clacked down the cobblestone streets. A small smile appeared when they passed where she'd hit the canal with Jellal upon first arriving.

When they reached the building, Natsu patiently let Lucy slide off before sliding off himself. Natsu let Lucy scoop Happy out of his basket and unloaded a few things that had been packed into the saddlebags, and then watched Wendy spring down from Shiria's saddle to scramble up onto Salutem's. Salutem made an unhappy snort when he realized that Lucy wouldn't be going with them.

"We'll see you at the guildhall tomorrow," said Gray, giving Lucy a playful mock salute. She smiled in turn, amused, and nodded.

"See you tomorrow," agreed Lucy. "And thank you – all of you. For coming to help me get home."

Juvia smiled kindly at her and twisted her stag's reins so that it had turned in the direction it needed to go. "You're a part of our family, Lucy," she said softly. "We'll always come and find you when you go missing. Whether it be here, or in a thousand years. We'll find you regardless of where you've gone and bring you home."

Someone – Gray, more than likely – must have told her about the truth, about where Lucy had originally come from. For some reason, Lucy felt tears prick at the backs of her eyes. Natsu rumbled low in his chest, amused that she was trying not to cry again. After a final goodbye, the trio were on their way, leaving Natsu, Happy, and Lucy standing in the street.

Lucy took a shaken breath, trying to push back the swell of love she had for the guild she'd been initially forced into. Turning to Natsu, she said uncertainly, "I don't know what you were planning on doing for the night, but you're welcome to stay over. My sofa is open."

Natsu shook his head, albeit reluctantly. "I've got some stuff to do. Happy can stay with you though." He eyed the cat who was staring him down from Lucy's arms, as if daring Natsu to try and take him away from her. Natsu had no doubt in his mind that if he tried to lay a finger on Happy in that moment, Happy would rake those nasty claws over his skin.

"Okay." Lucy didn't seem concerned, only hoisted Happy further up. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." Natsu turned away, feeling a little uncomfortable for a reason he couldn't describe. He waved without looking back as he started down the street, his stride brisk. "Night, Luce."

"Good night, Natsu."

* * *

Lucy was awoken by a purring in her ear and sunlight shining in her eyes. She squinted, briefly confused as to why the world wasn't rocking beneath her, but quickly remembered where she was. She rocked upright and yawned, scratching Happy behind the ears as she squinted at the clock she'd set up in the corner of her room, its gentle ticking and Happy's purrs the only sound in the room.

Early, but still later than she normally woke up. Lucy scrambled out of bed, intending to get dressed.

It didn't take Lucy long to do so, nor did it take her long to start making some quick breakfast. She was in the middle of dumping eggs onto her plate with Happy weaving impatiently around her ankles as he eyed her bacon when the window suddenly opened. She spun on her heel, nearly tripping over Happy with a grunt of surprise.

Natsu only had eyes for the food she'd been making, barely minding the glower that appeared on her face as he clambered the rest of the way in. "Hey, Luce," he said casually as if he'd not just waltzed in through the window rather than through the front door – or even _knocking like a normal person_. "What's for breakfast?"

"_My _breakfast is eggs and bacon," she seethed, glaring for a few moments longer. But she gave in and sighed, shoulders slouching. "But I did put on some extra bacon just in case." It had taken several mornings before they'd set out for the deserts and the north to figure out that if she didn't prepare extra food as a precaution, she was likely to lose her own meal to a hungry demon or an equally hungry feline.

It didn't help that Natsu hadn't had a proper meal in weeks, barely able to keep anything down for longer than a few hours. Lucy wondered if he'd thought to eat anything before coming over. By the way he was eyeing her food…probably not.

"Here," she muttered, splitting the eggs and scooping some off of her plate and onto a second that she quickly grabbed. "But you have to share with Happy, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, and she doubted he'd actually heard the words. He didn't bother to thank her as he snagged the plate she offered, immediately scurrying over to her sofa and dropping heavily into it, digging in without hesitation. Lucy winced. At least he didn't have to worry about burning his mouth.

She wished she had that luck, she thought wistfully as she simply settled onto the floor near him, glaring at Happy when the blue-furred cat bolted to her and dropped into a pitiful crouch in front of her. "I said _Natsu_ would share," she hissed at him, and he merely blinked at her with a hopeful purr. "_Fine_." She threw the familiar a piece of bacon.

Happy gulped it down and then wandered over to beg for some more at Natsu's feet. Natsu didn't look as he tossed him a piece, instead commenting, "Someone told the guild that we're back."

Lucy paused, caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

A smirk crossed his features. "I went past the guildhall on my way here and there was a hell of a lot of noise. I bet Wendy got bombarded and spilled the news when she went in for breakfast this morning." He paused, bacon half-way to his mouth. "Or Juvia. Juvia talks really quickly when someone puts the pressure on her."

"How would _you_ know?" muttered Lucy suspiciously. "I thought you did your best to avoid everyone in the guild."

He shrugged. "Doesn't mean I don't watch them," he said pointedly. "Gotta learn who's around me."

Lucy was willing to bet that there was an unsaid "and who can be trusted" that should have gone with that statement, but she said nothing in regards to it. She'd gotten the feeling in recent times that her partner had somehow received some kind of emotional cannonball that had been fired at him and that he was trying to figure out how to deal with it. He'd been overly sensitive and irritable – particularly about the scarf he wore even in his sleep.

Realizing she still didn't know much about it, Lucy lowered her fork, eyes locked on the scaled material. "Natsu?" He grunted. "Can I ask about your scarf?"

He paused, narrowing his eyes warily at her. Finally, he finished chewing his food and swallowed before sitting up straighter, eyeing her. "S'a scarf. Not much to ask, Lucy." She arched a brow pointedly, indicating that it wasn't what she meant, and he knew it. He reluctantly tested out her intentions, sensing the genuine interest and no sign of mockery or disgust or anything negative.

She merely wanted to learn why it was important to him, so she understood.

Natsu sighed through his nose and took a few more bites, scarfing down what was left of his breakfast before dumping the plate carefully on the floor for Happy to investigate. They watched the familiar lap up crumbs with a happy purr, and Natsu waited for Lucy to put what was left of her own on the floor for him before he spoke.

"Igneel gave it to me seven-hundred-and-ninety-five years ago," he said roughly, "on the day that Zeref was executed, to show that I was his ally and friend and that even though I didn't have scales, I was a dragon." Lucy inclined her head, nodding slowly to show she understood how such a thing could be important. His gaze lifted to meet hers, staring her down as he continued. "I wore it to Zeref's execution – so that he'd feel the same level of pain I did when he betrayed me and turned me into a monster just 'cause he didn't like who my mother was." Not that he'd ever found out who his mother was. And he didn't care if he ever found out.

"You're not a monster," Lucy said immediately, her voice fierce. "Stop calling yourself that."

Natsu shrugged in disagreement. "I was one. Before I started talking with Igneel, after Zeref did what he did." He'd never go into detail about what had happened when he'd become END – _never_. It was the one thing he'd never tell anyone; he'd never told Igneel, and he'd never tell Lucy. "I killed a lot of people – and I liked it, Lucy. I liked inflicting pain at first." His eyes narrowed a fraction. "I was a monster. I try not to be one anymore, but I remember what I did, and I chose to do it."

Lucy fell quiet, digesting the information she'd just been granted. Suddenly, she scowled. "You were not a monster. A monster wouldn't have changed. A monster wouldn't have turned around and done the right thing by helping the side that wanted peace during the Demonic Wars, Natsu. A monster would have continued hurting people – not done everything in his power to help them. You were not a monster, regardless of what you think, and you won't convince me otherwise. The circumstances were merely unlucky, and I doubt you could have stopped yourself. That kind of power suddenly pushed into some person's body…someone who wasn't wanting of it, nonetheless…I bet it influenced you without you realizing it."

Natsu blinked, caught off guard by her fierce tone, and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Lucy snagged his plate and her own, rose to her feet, and went to dump them in the sink.

"I think your scarf fits you perfectly, Natsu, end of the entire discussion." She swiped her hands and smiled brightly at him over her shoulder. "Now, come on. Let's get moving. We have work to do and we've wasted enough time."

Natsu frowned, not sure what to think of her sudden switch away from the conversation _she'd_ started. But…he didn't mind.

He merely stood, picked up Happy, and went to wait by the front door for his partner as she went to grab her shoes.

* * *

_A super chill chapter and some more on Natsu's part about a few things! ;)_

_I'm super excited to announce that I finished Part III and have begun working on Part IV! I'll be interested to see what people think of it all in the future, and I hope you all like it. :D _

_xHallowedFangirlx, regarding my birthday...you are absolutely spot on. Today's my 21st birthday! :D _

_Randome013, regarding Lucy's parents and Natsu's age compared to Makarov's...you'll have to wait and see about Lucy meeting Layla and Jude, but with regards to Makarov and Natsu: yes! Natsu is older than Makarov. I don't think I ever specified a time in which Makarov was born, but Natsu was alive for quite a while before X000 (the end of the Demonic Wars) while Makarov was born sometime after them. _

_Thanks to reviewers (Meow Orbit, itsxoi, nkukurichan, Rachel Maddison, stranger1999, LePengwen, Lovetoreadff, Randome013, Uchida Akira, Bananarock509, FairyTailxFanGirl, Lodemai04, xHallowedFangirlx, AthomeinFairyTail, Eyriegirl, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	63. Chapter 59

Lucy wanted to slap the smug smirk that had appeared on her partner's face right off. He was seated comfortably in a chair at one end of the table – clearly the chair he took every time he sat at this table, as it was the only one Lucy had seen him in while occupying this room. She knew that Gray would sit to his right, and that Mira would take the chair on Makarov's right and Laxus on Makarov's left. Gildarts, had he been there, would have been between Gray and Mirajane.

Which left Lucy to two chairs: one right beside Laxus and the one to Natsu's left. She took the latter of the two, of course.

Natsu, as he tended to do when seated in _his_ chair, rocked forward so that his hands were neatly tucked in his lap and his chin was on the table. His smirk grew as Lucy glared irritably at him, those sharp jagged teeth making him look very much like a pixie of sort.

"Stop it," she seethed, already exhausted. She'd been there for a mere hour, and after the swarm of greetings and happy guild members – who she appreciated, but couldn't say she wanted to go near again until they calmed down – she just wanted to go home and _sleep_. "Since you're so happy over there," she said as she dragged Happy from the table and into her lap, "you can go get Makarov."

Natsu snorted smoke, settling down in his seat. "Don't need to," he said with a shrug. "Mira went for him the second we went in here. He'll gather whoever's here and come in with them."

Lucy blinked. "Did she?" she murmured. She'd not seen anything of the sort. Then again, her arms had been full of Asuka. She'd had eyes only for the ridiculously happy child and hadn't noticed much else. She ran her fingers down Happy's spine. Happy purred in response, enjoying the attention.

Natsu's onyx eyes seemed to slide shut as he dozed, waiting with surprising patience for the guildmaster and the rest of his council to reappear. Lucy considered that he looked very like a basking lizard of sorts.

She was ignoring his muttered demands that she explain the soft laughter that escaped her when the door opened and Makarov swept in with a kind smile on his face, accompanied by an annoyed looking Gray, Mirajane, and Laxus, who looked downright furious with something. Lucy sighed, wishing she could have sat on the other side of the table.

Rather than sitting down straight away like Mirajane, Laxus, and Gray did, Makarov surprised Lucy by sweeping around the table and stopping beside the chair she was seated in. Without hesitation, he took her hand from where it rested on Happy and gave it a tight squeeze. "Welcome home, child," he said with a sincerity that brought tears to Lucy's eyes.

She took a shuddering breath. "Thank you," she said quietly, smiling brightly at him.

Lucy didn't know if she'd ever heard such words before coming to the past over six months ago. Not, at least, since prior to Spetto's death.

Makarov chuckled and gave her hand a warm pat before retreating back to his chair. He seated himself comfortably, heavily sinking into it with a pleasant smile on his face. He looked tired, Lucy noticed, albeit relieved. "If you are willing, Lucy, I'd very much like to hear what happened from the moment Grimoire Heart made its appearance in the north to last night, when you arrived, all from your point of view. I know what happened from Erza's, Gray's, and Jellal's points of view, but yours and Natsu's remain a mystery to me."

Lucy glanced curiously at Natsu. He'd not spilled his story? He shrugged, his clamped mouth proving he wasn't inclined to explain himself for the time being. Lucy supposed it was likely that too much had been going on and that there'd been too much of a rush.

"Of course," Lucy said, offering a faint smile before settling back into her own seat. She wondered for a moment where Gildarts was, as the god tended to be present for most of the meetings that took place, but decided against asking. It wasn't any of her concern.

It took her some time to explain. She began from the instant Gray left her in Gemini's company and continued on, explaining the events of what had happened from her view in the battle in the north, to the airship, to the explosive arrival of Metalicana when he'd ripped that very ship apart. She explained what had occurred on Tenrou Island, choosing to leave out a few select details – such as Igneel and Natsu's conversation and the suggestion that Acnologia might be out and about. Those were Natsu's.

When she finished, Makarov looked thoughtfully at she and Natsu. "Do you intend to continue hunting the celestial spirits?"

Lucy let out a large breath and nervously looked to Natsu, not wanting to answer for both of them. _Yes_, she wanted to say, _and as soon as possible._ But Natsu…he'd been running around like the devil was at his heels as soon as his side was healed enough, from what Gray had mentioned, and he'd not slept at all on the ship. And she knew he'd deny it until the end of time itself, but she could feel the lingering exhaustion in him, even after a full night of rest.

Natsu's eyes slid back towards her, and he arched a brow, waiting – giving her permission to answer however she saw fit. He didn't bother to move from his comfortable position. Only returned his gaze to where it had been before.

Lucy frowned at him when she realized he was watching Gray, who didn't seem to notice. Her gaze flicked back and forth, trying to figure out what was going on. It wasn't until she remembered that Happy had left her lap half-way through the story that she realized he was up to something. It certainly helped that some bubble of laughter was threatening to escape her chest, as if Natsu was fighting as hard as he could to keep his face straight.

Makarov, taking immediate notice of the look, narrowed his eyes. "Natsu," he warned, and Natsu snapped his eyes to Makarov. A scowl materialized on his lips when Makarov said, "It's not the time for your mischief."

"I'm not doing anything," he growled, shooting Lucy a small glare as if he blamed her for getting caught.

In an instant, Gray's chair, which he'd been tipping, was back on all four legs, and he was giving Natsu a rather suspicious look that told Lucy there was something he'd likely been doing that he'd done before. A huff filled her ears as Happy clambered back into her lap and settled there, seeming almost disappointed.

Lucy got the feeling that whatever he had been up to had fully to do with Natsu's disappointed expression.

"Back onto the matter at hand," said Mirajane with a wave of her hand, impatient to learn what would occur now that Lucy was back.

"Right," Lucy muttered, squaring her shoulders. She focused back on Makarov. "I think we'll take a bit of a break. A day or two of just rest, maybe a job that has nothing to do with the celestial spirits." She ignored Natsu when he opened his mouth to protest that he didn't want to sit around and do nothing. "I still have to figure out where to go next, anyways, so I'll speak with one of the spirits."

Makarov inclined his head, nodding slowly. "Come and talk with me when you've figured out where you intend to go next," he said and then turned to Natsu. "Natsu, I wanted to ask you if you think the dragons intend to continue to be withdrawn as they have been?" Natsu stilled, fingers immediately touching the scarf at his neck. "If we intend to stop the destruction of Crocus and the Eclipse Gate, their help would be beneficial."

Lucy had thought the same. Clearly, Natsu remembered her saying something similar. His onyx eyes narrowed, and Lucy wondered why he was in such a cranky mood; he'd seemed fine earlier. She could feel it itching at her gut, making her want to punch someone.

Finally, Natsu spoke, tracing a finger on the table and searing words of a language no one knew into the wood. Mirajane scowled at him for it; Lucy tried to not lean over and see if she could understand a fraction of it, recognizing some of the loops and curls. "They won't leave the island," he muttered, not looking away from whatever he was writing. "They said they'd give us information though. If we needed it."

Laxus blinked. "They're going to let us contact them for information?"

Natsu growled in response, pausing as he said, "It doesn't mean that we can go and ask them for a bunch of information, just important things. Particularly regarding Acnologia." His gaze met each of the other members of the councils'. "Igneel said that you contacted him about what Gajeel found out."

"I did," Makarov said calmly. "I've been one of a few informants that Igneel has maintained on the mainland," he added when Laxus frowned at him, confused as to why his grandfather seemed to be so involved with the Fire Dragon King. "It was something I did before Natsu joined the guild, and it is something I will continue to do. We – the informants – don't speak of it, although I've had a word or two with Orga, who is another."

Natsu pressed his mouth into a hard line. Lucy glanced at him when a flicker of old hurt raced beneath his skin. He'd not known that Igneel kept informants. Which would likely only add to his crabby mood. Lucy kept herself from sighing and simply scratched her blue-furred friend's ears as Natsu pushed on through gritted teeth.

"If Acnologia's getting restless," he rumbled, smoke curling from the corners of his mouth, "a dragon's information is gonna mean _nothing_. Igneel's as useless as he ever was on that island." He messed with his scarf again, debating. Lucy furrowed her brow at the disappointment that curled in her gut, but said nothing. "The last time I saw Acnologia, Makarov, half of Fiore was demolished. Not just destroyed. _Gone._ He takes pleasure in the suffering of others. This isn't something to wait around for; we need to figure this out _now_."

Makarov inclined his head, accepting Natsu's advice, and Gray, Mirajane, and Laxus exchanged grim looks. It wasn't often Natsu actually displayed such urgency towards any situation, and having heard of Acnologia's destruction himself, Makarov knew better than to ignore it. "If Acnologia is as bad as the dragons claim," he said quietly, "there may not be anything we can do, but it doesn't mean we won't try."

"There might be a chance," Lucy said softly, knowing better yet saying it anyways – even as Natsu turned narrowed eyes on her, "that Acnologia is the reason for Crocus's destruction."

It wasn't a lie, she realized. If Acnologia was truly as bad as they said, perhaps he did something that resulted in a rage so destructive that Natsu turned on the nearest city.

"As a dragon," Gray pointed out with widening eyes, "he'd have the bulk to knock down the Eclipse Gate, wouldn't he? Natsu, how big was he when you saw him?"

Natsu pressed his mouth into a hard line, not liking that he was being urged to remember times he wasn't entirely excited about. He sucked in a breath though and ignored it. Instead, he focused on what was important: helping Lucy. If this helped Lucy…

"As big as Igneel," muttered Natsu, glancing at her. Her eyes widened in alarm at the thought. "Maybe bigger. He could do it, if what Jellal said was right about the magic staying but the physical form being destroyed."

Laxus rocked his seat back, thoughtful. "If it's that strong, why the hell did it go after Enca?"

"Who knows," sighed Makarov, rubbing his temples. "We do not have Acnologia's mind, nor would I want any of us to."

Lucy exchanged a glance with Natsu and firmly kept her mouth shut.

* * *

When the meeting was over, Gray invited Lucy to join him and Juvia at their table. Her lips twitched when she noticed that he purposefully ignored Natsu and didn't invite him, too. She promised that she'd be over to sit with them momentarily, and Gray grinned, ruffling her hair before heading over to where Juvia waited. When he was gone, she turned to Natsu with a frown.

"What?" he huffed, smoke curling from his nostrils and mouth.

"You're in a bad mood," she mused, and he rolled his eyes as if to question what would make her think such a thing. Ignoring the attitude, she said, "What are we going to do if Acnologia is the one to destroy the Eclipse Gate?" She paused, and then added, "And if he's the reason for Crocus's destruction?" So, so careful, dancing along that line of lying about who did it.

Natsu's worked his jaw in thought, his gaze blindly darting this way and that as he considered. Finally, he muttered, "I don't know. I might be able to beat him, but I don't think I'd have a physical body by the end of the fight."

Lucy thought back to the test Aries had given and felt something churn violently in her gut. "No," she said immediately. "No, if it comes to that, then we'll figure something out, but I don't want you to risk yourself to stop Acnologia."

He blinked curiously at her, but shrugged and said simply, "We might not have a choice. If I'm the only thing capable of stopping Acnologia, Luce, then I'm going to do it." He turned to head to the bar, eager to get his hands on some food. "I won't just sit back and do nothing when there's people's lives at stake."

* * *

By the time Lucy got home to her apartment that evening, she was fairly tired. She'd worked on some self-defense with Natsu in the guildhall's basement. Gray and a few others had joined in as they tended to do, and Natsu had promised to work on some of his language with her the next morning in her apartment, where they wouldn't be watched.

She rubbed her fingers against the bridge of her nose as she kicked her shoes off, locked the door behind her, and moved to flop tiredly onto her sofa. She groaned in content at the plush feeling against her skin, and then rested her head back.

She wasn't sure how long she rested there, but Lucy eventually got herself to her feet. She treaded lightly over to the nearest window and peered out into the night, watching the stars. Her keys warmed in her pocket, a signal that she should pay attention. Interested, she touched them, and then blinked in alarm when a star shot across the sky.

She followed its path, watching as it raced along. And then it ascended upon something to the northwest. "Head northwest then," she murmured, recognizing it for what it was. She knew what resided in that direction: Crocus. The Eclipse Gate. So somewhere in that area then. She'd request that they stop at the Eclipse Gate and the Archives while they were at it. She needed to chat with Yukino and Levy.

Inform them of what she was doing in addition to seeing what they knew of any developments with the celestial spirits.

She'd talk to Natsu the next morning when he came and see what he thought.

* * *

When Natsu ducked in through the front door early the next morning, Lucy nearly pounced, already offering breakfast, and he knew immediately that she was up to something. He squinted at her as he took the plate. Happy bounded past their feet to delve into her apartment, and Natsu kicked the door shut behind him before making his way to her sofa. He flopped onto it and immediately dug into the meal she'd given him, making a mental note to offer some form of payment for the food he'd been eating, just as he did at the guildhall. Mirajane had drilled it into his head upon taking over the finances of the guildhall that his appetite was not cheap, and that if he wanted to continue to eat as much as he did, he needed to help.

"So!" said Lucy from the kitchen over the sound of water as she neatly scrubbed at pans and dishes she'd used to cook, "I know where we need to go next."

Natsu nearly spat his food out. "Are you serious?" he coughed, glaring at her. He wanted nothing more to do with the stupid tests after what had happened. Natsu growled under his breath, not entirely hungry. Everything had gone wrong because of Gemini. He refused to think otherwise. He admittedly found himself thinking that the next time they went after a celestial spirit, something similar would happen.

Lucy appeared, drying a plate. "Yes," she said, confident. "I saw a shooting star last night. The way the keys reacted…we need to head northwest. I thought we should try chatting with Yukino, or see if Levy and Gajeel found anything new. It could be why the signal was in that direction. The spirits won't give me anything else, I don't think."

Natsu groaned, setting aside his plate and leaning back. Happy appeared, eyeing his plate, and Natsu growled at him, nudging him aside with a foot as he replied. "C'mon, Luce, can't we just…stay away from dragons for a little while?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, although she flashed him a look of amusement. She turned back into the kitchen. A moment later, she came back out to join him entirely. He doubted she was finished, and it worried him that she was focusing so much attention on him now. He knew what it meant, after so long with her.

It meant that he sure as hell wasn't going to get his way.

"Please, Natsu?" she asked, looking at him with wide, pleading eyes. Natsu pressed his mouth into a hard line, not liking the weird twist that churned his stomach at the sight of the look she was giving him. He found that he didn't want to say otherwise, knowing that she'd lose the hopeful glint in her gaze.

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath and then puffed it out with a cloud of smoke. "_Fine_," he growled, glaring at her, "but Makarov said no Portals for a while, so it's gonna take us a hell of a long time to get back there."

Lucy considered that with a grimace. "Great," she groaned, thinking of the _damn mountains_. "Just what I love to hear…can we not sneak a Portal or something?"

Natsu shook his head and answered, "Nah. They destabilize the magic in the area they form in. S'why we got fined and why the Council said no more, probably. Makarov wouldn't care if the Council didn't say no. If a magic destabilizes too much, it collapses and ends up…" He fought for the word, furrowing his brow as he debated. "Err, wrong, I guess."

Interested, Lucy tipped her head, and Natsu rolled his eyes, settling back even as pride flashed through him. Even now, Lucy came to him for answers, and it was something he'd be happy about until the day she died.

Hastily pushing _that_ from his mind, because he hated the reminder that Lucy was only human, Natsu said, "If magic collapses like that, it draws the nasty things. Shadow people by the hundreds, any demons that might be left in the world, night hags, the likes. They gather. It'd be suicide to go anywhere near a place like it. S'only happened once that I can remember, during the Demonic Wars." He squinted, trying to remember. "There's a spot in the southern part of the Empire that not even Zeref went near afterwards. Too many things he couldn't control. A couple of black mages and necromancers like to live near it, but that's about it."

"Alright, so we need to avoid that," Lucy said thoughtfully, grimacing. She debated what to do for a few moments before suddenly suggesting, "Could we Portal from somewhere else? How specific is the area?"

Natsu blinked, having not thought of that, and sat forward. He ran his hand through his pink hair, thinking furiously. "I know Magnolia's city limits are kind of the border for our area. I think it depends on the Portal. But we could travel north or something for a day and Portal from there into the base of the mountains or something. We'd only have to finish the trip from there to Crocus or whatever."

"Which would be a week, maybe less if we were lucky," finished Lucy with a grin, delighted. And it meant she'd barely have to even touch the mountains. "Want to talk it over with Makarov this evening?"

"Why not? But first…" Natsu made a wild gesture with his hand, reaching for his plate again. "Go get what you need to practice the language of demons, would you? Might as well get this done and over with. And we're doin' the sparring tonight. Laxus said he wanted to take a turn."

Lucy, having been in the process of getting to her feet, froze. "Laxus?"

Natsu only grinned.

* * *

_Another relaxed chapter with some mischief on Natsu's part. ;)_

_Thank you for all of the birthday wishes! I appreciate it! :)_

_aquarius592, regarding future Natsu...you'll have to wait and see. ;)_

_Thanks to reviewers (stranger1999, Brooke0315, AnimusLunari777, Uchida Akira, LePengwen, Bananarock509, AthomeinFairytail, nerdalertwarning, xHallowedFangirlx, itsxoi, JenaSmiless, Lissuin, CrazyZaika, nkukurichan, EverFlawless, theHumbleGM, aquarius592, and FlameDragonHime!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	64. Chapter 60

When Lucy explained the plan she and Natsu had crafted to Makarov later that day, standing before his desk in his office while simultaneously keeping an ear out for her partner as he searched for trouble in the guildhall, Makarov furrowed his brow and nodded slowly. "It could work," he said. "You'd have to be very direct about where you open that Portal, and should you do it again, you'd have to be even more careful upon returning."

"I know," said Lucy quickly, relieved that he wasn't outright denying their idea. "Natsu suggested aiming the other side of the first Portal at the base of the mountains closest to Crocus. It would save us travel time, and we'd be able to go straight to the Eclipse Gate's Keeper and Guardians, and then Levy and Gajeel."

"There is that…I'll approve the decision," said Makarov, nodding firmly and earning a broad smile on Lucy's behalf. "On the condition that you take the last few months' paperwork to Levy. She'll need to file it, as well as update the writings she keeps on Fiore's history."

Lucy thought of the book Mavis had given her and tried not to wince. She knew what that book would read if she didn't fix the events in the next two years.

Her attention was dragged back to Makarov when he suddenly suggested, "You've not yet visited the ruins of Mercurius Castle, have you? The anniversary of the day it was destroyed and the king and queen – your parents – were killed is approaching. It is generally recommended that the ruins are avoided out of respect for Igneel on that day, but I believe it would be beneficial for you to visit it on the anniversary. Why else would your spirit friends send you in that direction at this time of year?'

Lucy blinked, caught off guard. She'd not thought of that at all. "I…I'll do that. Thank you, I didn't think of it at all. I'll let Natsu know, too."

Makarov nodded slowly, folding his hands atop his desk. "I've been meaning to ask how you're doing with his guidance. I've heard from the others that you've formed a solid team between the two of you and Happy."

Lucy shifted uneasily. She'd always hated when Makarov had questioned Natsu's ability to work with her. "Really well. He pays attention to everything and always makes sure I'm aware of what's going on, informs me if I'm lacking in knowledge about something, the likes. I enjoy working with him a lot, regardless of what we're doing. He's my best friend."

Makarov's gaze warmed at her last statement. "Good. I'm glad to hear that he's found at least one person who he listens to when corrected – and that he's found someone he can rely on in turn."

Lucy smiled in return, pleased. "I'd better go make sure he doesn't need correcting now and let him know. We wanted to leave in the next few days…preferably tomorrow, if what you said about the castle is what the spirits want?"

"Of course. You have my permission to take someone who can craft a Portal outside of town," said Makarov, waving her off. "And I'll send word ahead of you about Natsu entering the territories of Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel. Levy will ensure you're alright on Gajeel's land, while I doubt Sting and Rogue will mind at all."

Lucy thanked him one final time and then swept from his office with a thoughtful expression on her face. She paused after closing the door behind her, glancing around, and finally found Natsu at the bar, etching marks into the wood as he tended to do. As if knowing she was watching him, he used his other hand to make a gesture to indicate she should join him. Lucy rolled her eyes; he'd not even looked up from what he was writing.

Still, she slid into the seat beside him, leaning her elbows on a portion he'd done who knew how long ago. She judged the length of bar he had left to write on and said, "You're going to run out of space soon."

He snickered, still writing. "Then I'll start on the tables."

"What are you writing?" Lucy looked curiously at a portion beneath her, trying to read some of it with what he'd taught her. There wasn't much she could understand, just a few words that told her it was related to the guild itself.

"Stuff," was the only answer he gave, and Lucy sighed before addressing her meeting with Makarov. "We've gotten permission to Portal. We just need someone who can make them to go with us to make it."

Natsu glanced at her through a slit onyx eye, debating. "No we don't. You're gonna try and make it."

Lucy gaped at him as he leaned back in his seat, suddenly looking rather smug and proud of himself. "Natsu," she sputtered, "I don't know the first thing about making Portals, and I thought that there were very few people who could–"

"Yeah, but didn't you make one already?" Natsu made a semi-wild gesture to the air. "You got yourself out of the places in between that one time. I thought you'd be able to make one. You or one of the spirits."

"I mean, they might be able to," admitted Lucy, "but I'm not entirely sure I can…"

"Doesn't mean you can't try." Natsu rolled his shoulders. "Make sure you let Mira know we're heading out and taking Salutem with us. No point in stealing more than one stag for this trip, since we're going to places where people will have supplies we can borrow."

He wasn't necessarily wrong, Lucy supposed, but she only shook her head and said, "Alright, I'll let her know we're heading out tomorrow…what time are we meeting up?"

"Early. I'll be there," was all he said before he was suddenly ducking away from the bar, calling for Happy. Lucy watched him go, completely confused. They still had some self-defense work to do with Laxus, much to her disappointment, and he sure as hell wasn't going to leave her to do it alone.

But Natsu didn't bother to explain himself. The moment Happy appeared, Natsu scooped him up and was slipping out of the guildhall. Lucy sank back into that portion of her mind that was entirely his, to try and judge what was going on, but came up blank.

She'd not even told him about what they were going to do regarding Mercurius Castle.

A frown appeared on her face. _Wait, where are we meeting?_

* * *

Natsu didn't reappear that evening. Lucy was puzzled, though she could tell it wasn't anything bad. He was anxious about something, but something told her it wasn't a bad anxious. It was the same kind as when you wanted to do something, but were worried about what would happen if you did it. And he was determined, so focused on what he was doing that Lucy found herself locked onto whatever _she _was doing, whether it be eating her meal or talking with whoever approached her.

Lisanna had even made a comment about it, entertained with how closely Lucy was paying attention to what she did with her fork, and it had made Lucy so flustered that she'd stopped eating at all after that.

So bright and early the next morning, Lucy shouldered her pack of clothes and supplies that she'd packed for the trip and ducked out of her apartment into the hot, humid summer air. Thunderclouds had gathered to the west, signaling an incoming storm. Lucy was grateful they'd be gone by the time it arrived.

Natsu wasn't there yet, but Lucy was willing to bet he'd be there soon. Where else would they meet? The guildhall, she supposed, but he'd find her here if she stayed anyways. She knew he was awake, and definitely ready to go if the antsy feeling that made her skin crawl was anything to go by. Lucy chuckled under her breath.

She wasn't left to wait for long. The clacking of hooves on cobbled streets had her looking in the direction that she usually walked to get to the guildhall. She smiled warmly at the sight of Salutem's massive form, Natsu striding swiftly and purposefully down the street beside him. Happy was already in his basket, peering over the edge with wide eyes. He gave a loud yowl of greeting that Natsu silenced with a hiss, not wanting to drag people out earlier than need be.

"Morning!" Lucy said cheerfully as Salutem plunged his nose into her hands with a happy huff. She greeted the stag happily, finding herself rather fond of him, and then glanced at Natsu when he merely grunted, his lips pressed together. She studied him for a few moments, eyes narrowing a little. "What?" She paused, and then asked, deciding she had nothing to lose, "What's wrong? You've been off for a while now."

"Nothing," he huffed, furrowing his brow and telling her otherwise without needing to speak aloud. He held out a hand, and Lucy gave him her pack, watching as he tethered it securely to Salutem's saddlebags.

"I don't believe you," said Lucy firmly, folding her arms, "and until you talk, we're not going."

Natsu gave her a dirty little look that had worked previously on anyone else who started digging into his personal thoughts, but Lucy merely stared him down, simply daring him to think she wouldn't do it. Finally, he grumbled, "_Fine_, but only because we'll end up talking about it later anyway."

Lucy wasn't entirely sure what made him think that, but blinked when he plunged his hand into one of the saddlebags. He shuffled around a bit, and Lucy stifled a laugh when she saw his tongue poking out a little in concentration. Finally, he dragged something free and shoved it into her hand.

Lucy was caught off guard by the slight weight to it and nearly dropped it. But after a quick maneuver, she saved it and instead brought it up, letting the thick leather cord pool in her hand as she stared at the stone attached to it.

It was very much like the amulets she'd given he and Happy for a Christmas that didn't exist, though far less refined. It was a smooth white stone that hadn't been polished, but had been ground down so finely it was nearly soft. What caught her attention wasn't the stone itself, however, but the markings carved into it.

She recognized them immediately, those swirling words. They were what she'd been studying with Natsu for some time now, trying to learn how to read them. It was as if Natsu had taken some kind of miniscule tool and taken hours of his life to carefully etch them into it. Each curving swirl had been filled in, too, with some type of material that had cooled into a shiny glassy look.

"Natsu," Lucy said softly, caught off guard as she realized what he'd been so anxious about all night. She felt her chest tighten with so much warmth and fondness for the person before her that he became confused, unsure of what to think of the emotions that were suddenly filling him. "Did you–"

Looking somewhat flustered and refusing to meet her gaze, Natsu said gruffly, "Since you get into trouble all the time, you need one, too. S'a protection amulet, like this one," he tapped the one she'd given him, "but better. It's infused with my magic and most things tend to avoid me."

A smile spread across her face, and Lucy quickly put the amulet around her neck, beaming at the way it hung just below her collarbone. When it was settled, she patted it fondly, and then stepped up. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Natsu," she murmured sincerely, and Natsu blinked down at her, uncertain of what to do. After a moment, he returned the hug, his arms tightening confidently. That swell of happy warmth that always accompanied Lucy in general swamped his senses, and he found that he really liked the hug.

"You like it?" he said, faltering.

"More than anything else I've ever received," she said firmly, pulling back to give him a wide grin. "What does it say?"

He shrugged, and Lucy fought the urge to laugh at the blush that had appeared on his face. He refused to meet her gaze as he mumbled, "S'just protection stuff, since apparently I can't keep you completely safe on my own. Warns away things like spirits and ghosts, and might help with the shadow people." He paused and then finally looked her in the eye, his mouth pressed into a hard line. "So you don't have to take the potion Porlyusica talked about. That way you won't get lost in time if you end up going home."

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, comprehending just how big of a deal this was for him. He'd always been so against the idea of Lucy going home, regardless of whether she intended to do so on her own willpower or not. This was him acknowledging that it could happen – and that if it did, he'd at least ensured she'd be safe and able to get back to where she'd come from.

Lucy blinked back the tears trying to escape, and ignored the burning in her eyes. "Thank you," she repeated softly, brushing her fingers over his arm with a fierce flash of affection for this man before her. "I don't want to go back, but thank you nonetheless, Natsu."

Pushing a smile to her face, she patted his arm a final time, and then whirled away. "Now! Let's go. If you expect me to make a Portal, then I'm going to probably need some time, because I have _no _idea what the hell I'm doing." She stopped beside Salutem, and then looked to him expectantly when he merely stood there. "Well? Come on! I can't get up here on my own."

It took him a moment for him to tear his gaze away from where she'd touched his arm. The skin burned as if she'd lit a flame on it. Natsu snorted loudly at the look on her face, smoke curling around his own, and went to help her with a happy grin on his face.

* * *

As they made their way through the forest that surrounded Magnolia, Natsu had to keep tearing his gaze from Lucy before she noticed, although he was sure she knew he was watching her anyways. She always knew, sometimes before he even knew what he was doing.

That little ball of warmth that had been residing where the piece of her did in his mind had grown recently. He rather liked it. Liked _her_. He really liked Lucy, even more so after realizing what it was like for her to not be there anymore, regardless of whether he could feel that bond between them or not.

She was unlike anyone else he'd met in his long life, and he was finding he liked such silly little things that he'd not cared about before she'd come around. Like the fact that the little bubble of happiness that she'd been feeling since he'd given her that amulet made him just as happy. He felt so much…warmth. That warmth was all he had to be able to describe it. That warmth represented Lucy, and he hoped that he never felt that heat go out.

"How far are we going?" Lucy asked, breaking him away from his thoughts, and Natsu looked down at her with surprise, chin brushing her head. She was comfortably settled into the saddle in front of him, as they'd been riding when they weren't accompanied by anyone else.

He grunted, judging the distance between them and Magnolia. They'd been on the move for hours, and he could hear her stomach rumbling although he knew she wouldn't say anything. "We can stop soon," he said, glancing back over his shoulder. Happy purred in relief.

"Good," said Lucy, squirming a little and making him roll his eyes. "Traveling takes so _long_ here."

"Did it not in your time?" demanded Natsu in turn. She'd mentioned the thought a few times as well as a few objects that people used to get around, but had never really clarified just _how_ people traveled two thousand years in the future in detail.

She shook her head, her golden hair flying around her shoulders and catching the light in a way that made him want to purr like Happy. "We had cars, and planes, and everything in between." He snorted loudly, having no idea what those words meant, and she launched into as detailed an explanation as she could about machinery that was used to travel around in the future.

Natsu listened intently, fascinated by what he was hearing and even excited by the idea of getting to see it even if one, it was thousands of years away, and two, he'd never be able to ride in any of it. He'd be downed within seconds of getting into any of those things. Especially the cars that Lucy described.

When they reached a far enough distance from Magnolia, however, Natsu had to reluctantly draw the conversation to an end. "Here," he said, pulling Salutem to a stop. "We'll try it here."

She nodded, furrowing her brow. "Should I summon a spirit?" she asked, touching the keys at her hip. "To help?"

He shook his head and said, "No, you'll kill yourself using that much energy." He swung off and then helped Lucy down. As Lucy fetched Happy from his basket and let him down, Natsu eyed the area critically, nostrils flaring as he took in the scents of the area. There was something bad within the trees, but it was miles off. He made a mental note to investigate, or have someone else do so if it came down to it.

Maybe he'd send Gray after lying to him.

It was always pretty funny when he did that.

"Alright," said Lucy, letting Salutem's reins drop to the ground. Salutem took a few steps away and lowered his head to graze as they worked, ears flicking lazily. "What do I need to do?"

Natsu gave her a near wicked grin, and Lucy knew without a doubt that this wasn't going to be a fun process.

* * *

_Some fluff! We're heading to the Crocus area with some drama and the necromancer I mentioned a while back! ;) I'm so excited about where I'm getting with writing. It's gonna be fun._

_AthomeinFairytail, regarding the fortress and Enca...__fairly far! If you google "map of Fiore" you tend to find maps of the areas surrounding Fiore. You can find it to the east of Fiore on there. :)_

_Lissuin, regarding Lucy's progress with the language...she's somewhat along! She can understand common, simple words (ex. hello, goodbye, etc.), but as the language is incredibly difficult, it would take her decades to be capable of speaking it coherently._

_Thanks to reviewers (Meow Orbit, itsxoi, stranger1999, AthomeinFairytail, nkukurichan, Lissuin, LePengwen, NaLuFireSpirit, GoldenPadfoot148, CrazyZaike, and FlameDragonHime!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	65. Chapter 61

Making a Portal might have been the hardest thing Lucy had ever done.

Three hours of work had her finally opening one large enough for them to get Salutem through, and Natsu kept a very close eye on her to make sure she didn't wonder off and get stuck between Portals again as they rushed through before it closed on them. He was rather impressed, if he was being perfectly honest. He'd really not expected her to actually make one work their first time through.

She was a bit off regarding their destination. A few miles, but not too badly. A few months of work, and Lucy would be as capable as Sabertooth's Rufus at launching people throughout the country through them.

"I'm going to pass out," she slurred when they'd stumbled through the other side. The Portal snapped shut so violently behind them that Natsu felt a bit of a shock wave. Salutem jumped, skittering aside, and Happy meowed anxiously from his basket. Lucy tripped and only a quick action on Natsu's part kept her from falling on her face. "Can we stay here for…" She yawned. "For the night?"

"Yeah," he agreed immediately, his own body slowing and accustoming itself to her exhaustion. She ached all over, too. He lightly took a hold of her elbow and clicked his tongue for Salutem to follow on his own accord. The stag did so willingly as Natsu led them forward a few steps. "We can't stay right here though. We need to get a few more miles out of the way. Portals can attract some nasty things."

"Okay." She blinked sleepily at him, and he found himself smiling slightly at the sheer amount of trust she had in him. She was likely going to fall asleep in the saddle and trusted him enough to get them somewhere safe.

Sure enough, by the time he'd heaved both of them into the saddle, Lucy was already out, sleeping soundly despite the odd position she was in. He ensured she wasn't going to fall off of Salutem before steering Salutem away from the area they'd been in for far too long already.

It was one thing to Portal into populated areas, like Magnolia, or those that were really well-defended, like Jellal and Erza's fortress.

Here…there were things in these woods, like the wendigo that he really hoped Rogue had dealt with, that would come looking. They were always attracted by such magic, fascinated by that which they couldn't control or manipulate. To top it off…the majority of those mythics had learned long ago what came with the magic: meals, and delicious ones at that. Some even hunted specifically for Portals, liking the fight the meals who created them gave.

Natsu nudged Salutem forward and he took off at a brisk bounding trot, ears pricked and head high as he kept an eye out for anything dangerous. It was part of the reason Natsu liked taking the stag – why everyone liked taking him. He helped ensure the safety of whoever was with him.

They wouldn't go far, he decided, glancing at the sky only briefly. Lucy couldn't rest properly like this, and she'd need to if they were really going to the ruins of Mercurius Castle in addition to dealing with the Keepers of the Archives and Eclipse Gate. She'd be busy, and he didn't like the idea of her hurting herself trying to keep up with everything.

Natsu made a face as he sat back in the saddle.

He'd turned into a sap.

* * *

"I'm going to guess," Lucy said the next morning when she'd recovered sufficiently from expending so much energy on crafting a Portal, "that it's going to be like my spirits and I'm going to need to build up the strength to do that without passing out through practice?"

"Yep," said Natsu, eyeing the shadows beneath her eyes and the trembling of her hand as she put a piece of bread in her mouth. They had three days before it was recommended they be at Mercurius Castle. He'd see if they could stay with Yukino and whoever was with her for that time, to allow her to better recover. If he was guessing right – and he was certain he was – they'd have another test to complete shortly, and she needed to be fully rested.

Outside of some self-defense and practicing with her celestial spirits in the evening, of course.

"But," continued the demon as he rocked back a little, shoving his own bread in his mouth and eyeing the slowly lightening sky, "it'll be harder 'cause you can't just pop up a Portal whenever you want to practice. It takes people years to figure it out."

"Great," sighed Lucy with a roll of her eyes. "Fantastic."

He grinned. She was rather cranky today, and he couldn't wait to see if she popped an attitude with Sting if he was there. His smile faltered a little as he remembered the last time they'd visited. Hopefully, they wouldn't get a visit from the Dullahan.

Rather than responding to her sarcasm, he reached out with a foot and pushed her with it while simultaneously giving Happy some of the bacon he'd fried for them. Happy purred loudly in gratitude as Lucy scowled and glared at him for the action. "Shut up and eat your breakfast," he told her, ignoring the way she puffed up in rage. "I wanna get there by noon."

* * *

Lucy was admittedly excited to see Yukino as she dropped down from Salutem's back. And she was relieved to see that Makarov had gotten through to the dragons and gotten them permission to be there, because Yukino and Rogue were standing side by side near the entrance of her cottage. Yukino was waving with a smile on her face; Rogue merely looked amused.

"Hi, Lucy!" said Yukino when they'd made their way over, leaving Salutem to graze where he wanted. Happy bounded ahead to greet Frosch when he appeared, touching noses with the green-furred feline. Yukino stepped forward to deliver an equally as warm greeting, wrapping Lucy in a tight hug. "Long time, no see."

"Likewise," laughed Lucy, hugging her back tightly. She distantly heard Natsu mutter a swift greeting to Rogue, who chuckled and murmured something back. "Thanks for letting us come," she added to the Keeper and Guardian. "We won't be here for long. Just a few days."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want," declared Yukino before Rogue could get an answer out. "Besides, we heard what happened. We were on high alert for a while, but Makarov said that it was safe now, so Sting's finally gone back to check in with the guild and see what he needs to do there at the guildhall."

"It's safe," rumbled Natsu. He folded his arms, thoughtfully looking over his shoulder in the direction of the Eclipse Gate. "For now. Grimoire Heart's been dealt with and shouldn't bother you guys, but we've got bigger problems coming."

"If you're speaking of Acnologia," said Rogue quietly, his ruby-colored eyes narrowing with wary concern, "then it's unlikely the peace will last long. Two sightings within two decades after centuries of nothing on his behalf…it means nothing but trouble."

Natsu paused, a little surprised. "Two sightings? When was the other?"

Rogue said nothing, instead studying Natsu's white scaled scarf with interest before turning to look at Yukino when she demanded, "How many keys have you gathered? Libra and Pisces were very excited – they said that they truly believe there's a chance a new Keeper of Celestial Spirits will be announced. Which, by the way, I didn't expect to hear. I shouldn't be so surprised, I suppose, after the exams Pisces and Libra gve you…they never asked me to do any tests." She frowned. "The last Keeper was Queen Heartfilia. I didn't think there would really be another after what happened to her."

Lucy unhooked the keys from their place at her belt and showed them to Yukino, a smile bright on her face. Natsu forgot almost immediately about what Rogue had been saying, sudden confusion warmly soothed away in favor of focusing on her, and Lucy flashed him a look that told him she'd noticed his attention and appreciated it. "I have a few more exams to pass before we can go find Leo, but it's going well. No Spirit has denied us their support. Even if we weren't to receive the support of the last four regular celestial spirits, we'd still be Keeper and Guardian by their rules."

That had nothing to do, of course, with the memories Natsu intended to acquire from Leo, but still.

"Well done," praised Yukino, patting her arm. "It's hard to earn a celestial spirit's trust and to acquire so many contracts. I don't think most Keepers even had that many contracts with the spirits. From what I've heard, Queen Heartfilia was only able to acquire Leo's contract."

Lucy was caught unprepared. "What?" she demanded, looking over her shoulder at Natsu for confirmation. He shrugged, unsure, and Rogue took it upon himself to offer his Marked One his support on the statement.

"It's true," Rogue confirmed, his gaze flicking between the pair with interest. "Layla only ever acquired Leo's contract. It's part of the reason the celestial spirits dislike us so much, I believe, and why Leo's taken to being so…secretive." Lucy and Natsu stared at him, confused, and he said simply, "I never met Igneel's Marked One, but I heard the stories. I had a conversation with Libra once, too."

"When did you do that?" Yukino looked as puzzled as the rest of them.

Ignoring the question, Rogue tacked on, "Libra mentioned that Leo decided to become more selective regarding anyone who might even think about holding his key, and even then, declared that there would be no other Keeper."

"I don't think the spirits like us talking about this," said Lucy suddenly, wincing at the searing heat seeming to gather in the golden keys within her fingers. Natsu hissed at the sting in his fingers and shook them out as Lucy hastily tucked them into her pocket. "Let's not talk about it anymore." She really didn't want to consider discussing something Natsu didn't remember when it made him somewhat unhappy – nor did she want to discuss a mother she couldn't remember. "In any case, we're going to Mercurius Castle on the seventh. Is there anything we should be aware of?"

"Yes," said Rogue immediately as Yukino opened her mouth, "and it's that you really shouldn't go."

"Why not?" said Natsu. His onyx eyes narrowed, sharp with interest. "Why shouldn't we go, Rogue?"

Yukino joined in, too, looking somewhat annoyed with Rogue. "Yes, Rogue," she said rather sharply, "why shouldn't they go? Outside of that being a bad day to visit a place that's generally avoided during that time?"

Rogue shifted uneasily, suddenly not too happy to have spoken, and Natsu felt a flicker of satisfaction. Rogue was generally fairly quiet and tended to keep to the shadows, just as his father did. Natsu had never been a fan of that habit – particularly when Skiadrum had taken it upon himself to eavesdrop on just about everything he could get to, including conversations that shouldn't have included him. He liked that Rogue was feeling uncomfortable.

Finally, Rogue sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets and looking in the direction of Old Crocus, "It's bad luck to visit a location that had such tragedies take place in its walls on the day those tragedies happened. You might agitate any spirits that linger, and the people of Crocus do not need a ghost appearing in those ruins. Because the second one ghost shows up, there will be more, and it will turn the entire city into a breeding ground for ghosts, shadow people, and everything else that feeds on negativity."

Lucy's lips parted at the idea, and she looked to Natsu instinctively for more information, silently asking if that was true. He clenched his jaw in thought.

_Technically_, he was right. _Technically_. What some humans might have called superstition, many mythics – particularly guilds and anyone who worked to keep those who couldn't defend themselves safe – knew to be true. Entering a "cursed" area, especially one like Mercurius Castle, could potentially trigger a very nasty situation that would take countless centuries to clean up if a clean up was even possible.

But…

"Makarov said," Natsu said slowly, "we should go, didn't he, Luce?"

"Yes," she confirmed, uncertain. "He did. He mentioned it might be a good idea."

Rogue shifted his weight as he considered that, looking at Yukino. She looked back at him, trusting his judgement on the matter as a Guardian and her friend. This was, after all, Natsu reminded himself upon looking at Rogue again, Rogue and Sting's territory. He needed to respect their decisions and requests within their territory. He wasn't a dragon, but he had played the part long enough to know that not doing so would result in trouble from every possible direction someone could think of.

"In any case," declared Yukino, clapping her hands together to capture their attention. Her silver hair glowed brightly in the sunlight, her white clothes near blinding when they reflected it. "We've still got a few days to consider the matter. Until then…Lucy," she turned to the blonde, suddenly smiling at her with a shockingly wicked look, "are you interested in a sparring match between spirits this evening after supper?"

Lucy faltered, not sure if such an idea was a good one. "You don't think they'd mind? It'd be good practice, I suppose, though I'll have to rest a bit more before we do it," she added, glancing at Natsu for guidance on the matter. "I'm still really not that good at working alongside someone when I have my whip and knife…"

Natsu oh-so-eloquently told her with a smug smirk, "You won't be considered good until you can pin me for a full minute, Lucy."

"Mm," she fired back, "I guess that means Happy's better than you. He sleeps on your chest all night."

Natsu spluttered, and Yukino giggled at the offended look on his face. Despite normally not being one to enjoy sparring sessions, Yukino – entirely curious on what would happen if they did so – suggested, "You could join in, too, Natsu. And Rogue. We could make it a three versus three. It'd be exceptionally good for all of us. It's been some time since I've sparred, and I could use the practice."

It was Rogue's turn to look wary. "This is a very, _very_ bad idea, Yukino."

"Scared?" mocked Natsu, excited now and completely forgetting the fact that Lucy had proclaimed his familiar stronger than him. "I'll even use Happy, so I can't burn you too bad."

Rogue looked Natsu in the eye and said bluntly, "You and I are fully aware that no one present could surpass your power if it came down to a true match. I've seen you spar with Sting enough to know that you _let_ him get the best of you on a good day."

Lucy arched a brow, amused. "You feel bad enough for Sting that you let him win? Then the last time we were here was a fluke on his part?"

Natsu huffed, smoke curling around his face. "If I win _every_ time, they stop fighting me and I get bored. I have to make 'em come back somehow. And I don't normally let him win. It'd been a while."

"…This is information," Yukino said quite gravely, though her dark eyes twinkled with amusement, "that we will never allow to reach Sting's ears."

"I believe that is a good idea," said Rogue with a confident nod. He turned to Yukino. "For now, let's go inside and hear what's happened in the last few months. I've gathered there is a story to be heard regarding Grimoire Heart, and I'd rather like to hear it."

Lucy grimaced lightly and Natsu sighed.

They weren't entirely sure they'd like to repeat it.

* * *

_A final (shorter than normal) chill chapter before some things pick up next chapter. ;) And between this chapter and the next will mark a year of ODAS! I'm so excited._

_Thanks to reviewers __(stranger1999, nationalcarmen, nkukurichan, Lodemai04, Guest #1, YoursTruly, aquarius592, lcr0718, Rachel Maddison, xHallowedFangirlx, LePengwen, GoldenPadfoot148, ToukaKanekiUlle, Sydneste, whatamessofwords, Guest #2, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	66. Chapter 62

They had an hour or two before the sun fell, Natsu thought, judging the distance of the sun from the horizon with a critical eye. Lucy stood beside him, curiously letting Yukino strap a pair of heavy leather vambraces onto her forearms. Yukino was grinning, explaining their usefulness, and Natsu turned his attention onto them, studying the written spells sewn into them. They would repel any spells that were cast at their wearer, and were strengthened by magic, meant to hold up against powerful blows.

As she rolled her shoulders, Lucy looked over at him and frowned suddenly. "Don't cause too much damage to the area. This isn't our house, nor do I want you to risk upsetting anything with the Eclipse Gate."

Natsu grinned, showing off his razor-sharp teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about," he practically purred, slamming his flaming fists together and dragging a heavy sigh from her lips. Sure that he'd listen despite his comment – mostly because she knew he was as wary of the Eclipse Gate as she was – Lucy turned back to Yukino and said, "Ready?"

"Yep," said Yukino, whipping out a celestial spirit's key. "Are you?"

Lucy nodded, running through the spirits she held contracts with. She decided on one, curious to see what they could do, and then followed the group away from Yukino's cottage. Rogue led the way up a small hill nearby and finally, dubbed them a safe distance from the cottage. When he did, he shocked Lucy by suddenly spinning and firing a blast of shadows in her direction.

Natsu laughed at the ambush as he breathed out a gust of fire. The blast caught the shadows and they exploded as they collided. Lucy threw her hands up in front of her face to protect her eyes and then slashed her key through the air when she realized that Yukino had already danced back and summoned Pisces. The massive fish spirit swirled protectively around her before suddenly diving at Natsu.

Lucy smiled to herself when Gemini materialized beside her, its small bodies bouncing. "Miss Lucy!" cried one, and she glanced at it. The two halves blinked up at her in turn, looking excited to help her in any way they could. "Who would you have us become?"

Realizing she knew nothing about Gemini's power and what it could do, Lucy said firmly, "Whoever you think would be most useful in this situation. It's just a sparring match, so don't get too mean, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Lucy!" chirped the second half of the spirit. The two seemed to debate, watching as Natsu diverted a blow sent her way. Yukino focused her attention on Natsu as well, and Lucy noticed how Pisces seemed to know exactly what she wanted, slamming into the ground disrupting his balance. They knew exactly how to work together – something she was still figuring out. Lucy immediately locked onto that idea; they just needed to disrupt that ability then.

"Ready, Miss Lucy!" came Yukino's voice from beside her and Lucy snapped her head around in surprise. Gemini grinned at her, its eyes shimmering with the same warmth that the real Yukino's held. It turned its face to the pair of fish that circled above, dive bombing Natsu whenever he was distracted with what Rogue was doing and slashed a hand through the air, murmuring, "Forced gate closure."

Pisces vanished in a flash of light, leaving everyone but Lucy and Gemini confused. Even Natsu and Rogue paused mid-clash to stare at the sky. Lucy grinned when they looked at her, snapping the whip she'd removed from her belt. Yukino stared at the copy of her, looking shocked, and Lucy's smile widened. "Meet Gemini," she said simply, and Gemini chirped as it dissolved into two forms once more, bouncing around her legs.

Natsu squinted at Gemini, lowering his flaming hands. "Isn't that the one who started our problems in the north?"

"Yes," she said defensively, "but that wasn't Gemini's fault, that was Grimoire Heart's – and ours. It was testing us, and the test got interrupted, that's all."

Gemini turned its faces toward Natsu, studying him in turn. "Hello, Master Natsu," both halves said cheerfully in greeting, although Lucy didn't miss the wince Natsu gave at the term "master." Proof that the spirit was very aware of who it was looking at – and held it against him, although Lucy wasn't entirely sure what the term "master" had to do with it.

Lucy thought it was Natsu's fault for getting distracted when Rogue suddenly slammed into him, smirking. Despite his hesitation to get involved in the sparring match, he was clearly enjoying himself. Natsu snarled in what sounded like a violently angry way, although Lucy knew for a fact that he was having fun. They hit the ground and immediately began wrestling to get a hand over the other. Lucy advanced, confident now.

She had Gemini, who could keep Yukino off her back. Yukino hadn't shown any proficiency with weaponry, though Lucy kept a wary eye on the other key-wielder. She was watching Lucy just as closely, her mouth forming words Lucy didn't understand as she thought over how to react.

Lucy saw Rogue's leg kick out to sweep Natsu's feet out from under him when they got up, and lashed out with her whip. Rogue yelped when he hit the ground on his back, foot pulled out, and Natsu laughed as he managed to nearly land a flaming blow to him. Rogue dodged with ease, reaching down to grab the whip, but Lucy flicked it free and struck at his wrist instead.

Lucy was, luckily, prepared for the blur of motion that suddenly came at her. Just as Natsu had taught her, she let Yukino's weight carry her back as they tumbled to the ground. Yukino laughed breathlessly, and Lucy found herself grinning, even with the heavy pain in her body from wherever Rogue struck Natsu. She didn't mind the pain at all for once, using it to drive her. Lucy waited until the right moment to push free, lurching back. She tripped and grinned when Gemini, having taken on her own appearance, caught her shoulders to keep her from falling. "Thanks!"

"Anything for you, Miss Lucy," chirped Gemini in her own voice. Lucy thought it a little unnerving to find that she was looking at herself, but rather than focusing on the matter, kept her attention on Yukino as Yukino withdrew to summon another spirit.

She'd just lifted the key to do so when something suddenly caught Lucy's attention. It was only in the corner of her eye, but she still looked back instinctively at the bright flash – just in time to see Natsu yelp as it hit him hard in the chest and knocked him away from Rogue. In an instant, Rogue was back on his feet, knees bent and ready to move.

Yukino stiffened, prepared for an actual fight to break out, but relaxed when she realized it was only Sting suddenly barreling his way over with a grin on his face. "That's cheating! We're doing three-on-three, not three-on-four!" Lucy heard Natsu wail just a few moments before Sting tackled him, cackling.

"I didn't know he was coming back," said Yukino, lowering her key with a frown. "He shouldn't be. He should have had far too much paperwork to complete back at the guildhall to be back this soon."

Rogue seemed to come to the same thought as Yukino and retreated back a few steps, no longer interested in the sparring match. Gemini dissolved into two forms again and stood neatly at Lucy's feet, gripping each leg and peering around them with distaste at the dragon and demon suddenly wrestling with loud laughter.

"Natsu!" Lucy suddenly called, a sense of unease writhing in her gut, and Natsu immediately ditched his effort to pin Sting to briefly glance over at her, freezing all movements as he ensured his partner and Marked One was alright. Frowning as he quietly took in her sudden anxiety, he gave Sting a final smirk, declared, "I win," and bounced to his feet, bounding over before Sting could so much as think about trying a cheap trick like the last time they'd done so.

"What's up?" Natsu asked casually, stopping in front of her and cocking his head like a curious dog.

Lucy fought the urge to laugh at his eager expression, a stab of fierce fondness flashing through her as she smiled lightly at him. He beamed back, so easy-going in comparison to the near razor-blade looks he'd so easily worn months prior. There was a hint of stiffness to him though, as if he was ready to fight if need be – and not a sparring match either.

Instead of answering, she looked over to Yukino when Sting and Rogue made their way over. The silver-haired Keeper frowned at Sting. "What are you doing back? You have work, don't you?"

Sting pouted a little, grimacing. "Yeah," he said after a long moment. "But I wanted to come say hi to Natsu–"

"That's not why you're here," Rogue immediately growled, glaring at him. "What's going on?" He leveled Sting with a warning glare, daring him to try and avoid the subject another time. Sting rolled his eyes at Rogue's irritable look. "_Sting_."

"Okay, okay," he sighed, rolling his eyes a second time. Sting rocked back on his heels shrugging as he looked in the direction of Sabertooth's guildhall and Crocus. "There's been reports of a possible vampire hunting in the streets. It wouldn't normally be that big an issue – you guys know how vampires are – but this one's left bodies."

Natsu cocked his head, looking surprised. "Really? I thought the Council worked out a deal with the vampires; they don't kill anyone, we don't go after them."

Sting's eyes gleamed as he replied, "That's the thing. I don't think it's a vamp. I did a run-through of the area and caught whiffs of something nasty and dead, but it sure as hell wasn't a vampire. All but one of the bodies that were found vanished in the time it took someone to get help, and the only reason the one didn't was because the person who found it kept eyes on it until that help got there. _And_ to top it all off, someone claims they saw their dead brother wandering around."

Natsu let out a loud breath in realization and Lucy glanced between him and the others. "What?" she demanded as Rogue and Yukino both winced, looking disgusted. "Natsu, what is it?"

Rogue took pity on her as Natsu grumbled under his breath and drew a nasty look from Lucy's partner when he explained in Natsu's place. "It's very likely that there's a necromancer in Crocus. They're normally human, although not explicitly human, and specialize in written spells that raise the dead. They often perform terrible experiments on people in the area. To have one escape notice for this long and be capable of such damage in a city like ours…it's concerning and tells us that they've been at it for a while. They'll be skilled and dangerous for even a dragon to go after."

"Are we going to stay and help?" Lucy asked, glancing at Natsu pointedly. "I know we're going to be expected at the Archives, too, but we've still got some time before the seventh of July. We could spend a few days helping them scan Crocus, right?"

Natsu surprised her by setting his lips in a hard line and admitting, "I don't think you should get involved with a necromancer, Luce. You're better at what you do and stuff, but necromancers are somethin' else. You heard what Rogue said."

Lucy tried to avoid being too insulted by his comments, knowing that he was only trying to be realistic. He wasn't wrong, she supposed, even if it bothered her a lot to hear him say it. "Hold on," she muttered in realization, "then are you–"

Natsu earned a glare when he turned his back on Lucy and said firmly to the two dragons, "I can do a run through of the place and see if I can find anything with whichever of you is gonna deal with it."

Lucy gaped at him angrily, furious that he'd think of doing such a thing without her, and Yukino took her shoulder in hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's not because you're weak, Lucy," she said soothingly in Lucy's ear, "but because it really is that dangerous. I'm not going either, you know. Necromancers…if they get one piece of you, just one lock of hair…they specialize in more than just raising the dead."

Lucy shuddered, finding that she couldn't argue with that. "Still," she said firmly, "you tag along to everything I do, so why shouldn't I tag along to everything you do regardless of what it is? You're my partner and friend, and I'm not going to sit back and watch you get hurt again, Natsu."

Natsu blinked over his shoulder at her, a little caught off guard by her declaration. After eyeing her for a few moments, he settled into a stance that Lucy knew well: he was bracing himself for a fight, which meant he was still against her going. She opened her mouth to fire something off, immediately irrationally angry that she couldn't go, but he silenced her with one single phrase.

"What the hell is your plan if a necromancer gets his hand on Layla's band?" he demanded.

Sting perked up, immediately looking at the second arm band she wore. Its gold gleamed in the sun, and Lucy stopped to wonder if the spell that had disguised it was gone. "Wait, that's Layla's? Does Igneel know?" He peered curiously at it before suddenly snapping his gaze to Natsu with a frown. "Hold on," he said, and Lucy's stomach twisted with the realization that she really wasn't about to like whatever happened. "That scarf – you left that on Tenrou the day you left, Natsu."

Natsu, rather than reacting, merely touched the scarf self-consciously and pulled it away from his mouth. "Your point?" he growled after a moment, scowling defensively. Too defensively, apparently, because Sting's eyes flew wide.

"You went to the island," he breathed, stepping towards Natsu with a look of astonishment. "You visited Tenrou."

Rogue narrowed his gaze slightly. It was a thought he'd clearly been considering for a while now. He rumbled, "How did you make it out _alive_?"

"Lucy," Yukino breathed, and Lucy realized she could feel an uncomfortable tension in the air. Swallowing thickly when she realized that neither Sting nor Rogue were happy with Natsu for this and not wanting to see a fight – a true fight, at that – break out, Lucy stepped in.

"It wasn't an invitation back," she said, and Sting's furious glare turned on her. Natsu immediately tensed unhappily, but she waved him off and held Sting's gaze. "It was my fault. Grimoire Heart was foolish and flew right into dragon airspace. Metalicana tore the ship to pieces and I got stuck on the island. Natsu had to come get me."

"That doesn't explain the scarf," Rogue pointed out. "That was within your den in the caverns beneath the tree, Natsu; I saw it myself just hours before we left. There are laws! You can't just go and enter the island of the dragons without permission."

"He had permission," Lucy retorted. "Like I said, he had to come and get me." Natsu continued to glare over her head at the pair of dragons, angry that they were so agitated with him. Lucy gently touched his arm, drawing her fingers along the muscles and skin until he reluctantly relaxed. "And we're not welcome back in person, believe me."

Sting scowled and turned his back on Natsu, which in turn made him puff up furiously, as if it was something even worse than the snide comments. Rogue, however, cocked his head and simply sighed tiredly. "May we at least know," he requested, "if our parents are alright? We've not heard from them in some time. We weren't even sure there were dragons left alive on Tenrou outside of Igneel after what Gajeel told us started happening."

Sting glanced over his shoulder at the question, wary, and Lucy smiled kindly. It was understandable. Despite remembering her promise to the dragons on Tenrou that she'd keep quiet about their requests for information on their children, she said, "Weissologia and Skiadrum are both alive and when I told them what you were doing here in Fiore, were very happy. Skiadrum," she added, "was particularly proud that you'd Marked someone, and seemed to like Yukino when I told him about her. Weissologia, too."

Yukino blushed, but seemed pleased. Rogue and Sting exchanged happy looks, too, although Lucy could tell right off the bat that the white dragon still wasn't all that happy with Natsu. Enough so that he looked at him and lifted his chin. The earring he wore caught the sunlight and scattered it, seeming to glow, and Lucy found herself drawn to it, wondering what it was. "We don't need your help with the necromancer. We'll deal with it."

No, Sting certainly wasn't happy with him.

In fact, he was furious.

"Sting–" protested Yukino. "This isn't something you should be refusing help on. _Especially_ from someone who has Orga's respect–"

"You know," Sting interrupted suddenly, grinning in a way that didn't seem friendly at all, as if he was suddenly itching for a real fight. "It just occurred to me, Natsu. We really don't know all that much about you, and there _was_ the conversation you had with the Dullahan. You're not a dragon. You've never taken on a full dragon's form. You don't even _smell_ like a dragon."

Natsu went deathly still, face blank as he stared at Sting, and Lucy exchanged another worried look with Yukino as Happy suddenly sprang onto Natsu's shoulder with shocking ease. He curled his tail around him, settling into a stance Lucy was familiar with. She thought those normally friendly feline eyes glimmered with the glow of flames.

She did _not_ like where this was going.

"All those centuries, you didn't change one bit," continued Sting, his anger growing with each word. "We grew up and you looked the same. I don't care how slowly we dragons age; you aged less than Weissologia did in that time. All the dragons were always so wary of you and always mocked our parents for letting us play with you. They _hated_ you."

"Sting," Rogue said, looking uneasy now as something in Natsu's gaze guttered, as if this had gone much further than Rogue would have liked.

Sting ignored his friend and glowered at Natsu. "What makes you so special that the Dullahan would come talk with you above everyone else?" he challenged. "What makes you so great that every god and goddess respects you when you're more of a child then Wendy? And if you aren't a dragon – if you're not one of our kind – why the hell do you get to go back to Tenrou Island, our birthplace and homeland? Why do _you_ get to see all of our parents? We want nothing more than to go home. And we can't. Because of _you_."

Natsu clenched his jaw, and Lucy felt her heart ache when guilt spiraled through him. Guilt, and despair, and a cold feeling that worried her more than anything else. He averted his gaze – an admission that Sting pounced on.

"I haven't gotten to see my father in almost twenty years," snarled Sting, stepping forward, "because we got asked to follow you, to make sure you were okay in the big, bad world. It's always been about you. Go keep Natsu occupied," he said in a high-pitched, mocking tone that seemed to make Natsu shut down further, "go stay with Natsu while the grown-ups talk, trust Natsu, do what Natsu says, follow Natsu and ensure that he works well with the mainlanders even though he's been around for centuries and has your parents going to him for _advice_." He spat the word. "Our parents are _dragons_. Igneel is the _Fire Dragon King_. What the hell are you that he goes to talk about important matters with _you_?"

Still, Natsu said nothing. He merely stared blankly at Sting, waiting for him to be done. Lucy realized he wouldn't stop him, either; he'd let him rant it out, and when he was done…

Lucy wasn't sure what would happen.

"Do you know what kind of stories they tell about you? The body count when you're done? For all we know about you, we could be standing in front of someone who's burned a city to the barest bones!" Natsu flinched then; Sting looked rather like a shark when he latched onto that. He went to continue, but it was Yukino who put an end to it.

"_Sting_," she snarled, suddenly stepping in between the pair and shoving him. Unprepared, he stumbled a bit, grunting, and Yukino didn't stop there. She launched into a hissed rant that Lucy didn't hear.

She was too busy watching Natsu.

Outwardly, nothing had changed.

He was as emotionless as he'd been moments before, his body still and not moving outside of his fingers curling into fists. His lips pressed into a hard line and Lucy was fairly certain that if she'd poked him, he'd not budge.

But she could feel the pain that splintered through him, no matter how much he'd later deny it.

She felt that uncertainty that he pretended didn't exist. He was hurting, terrified, and accepting in a way that simply broke Lucy's heart – as if this was the response he'd expected to get when people came to the realization that he was something entirely different than them. The comment about body counts…true fear flickered through his veins when Sting said it, so much like the lingering fears from Aries's test so many months before. This was worse than Gajeel and Levy, she thought.

They'd been scared of a demon – a creature notorious for the pain it inflicted.

Sting was angry with Natsu.

"Natsu," Lucy breathed when she felt something shift. Just as quickly as he'd felt such intense things, nearly overwhelming her with all of it, he'd wiped it away. She was unnerved by how easily he did it, how cold she felt with nothing filtering in. She moved to touch his arm, something in her chest twisting with worry, and he snapped away from the touch as if she'd burned him.

Just as quickly, he was gone, heading away from the cottage Yukino lived in, leaving Lucy to desperately watch after him, unsure of what to do.

* * *

_Some drama and important things happening here. ;) Mentions of the necromancer! It'll be a specific chapter or two that determines whether or not the rating will be upped, so I'll let you know when it's coming. _

_NOT ONLY DO WE HAVE 1 YEAR OF ODAS, BUT WE'VE HIT 1K REVIEWS! I'm literally crying. Thank you so much, lovely people. I really, truly appreciate it and can't wait to share the next (hopefully entire year at least) of ODAS!_

_Thanks to reviewers __(stranger1999, sweet opposition, LePengwen, aquarius592, MeowOrbit, x HallowedFangirlx, NaLuFireSpirit, lcr0718, ToukaKanekiUlle, Lissuin, and Lovetoreadff!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	67. Chapter 63

It took Lucy some time to find Natsu, and when she did, she was beyond relieved – mostly because she'd snagged Salutem and decided they'd not be staying with Yukino and Rogue despite Yukino's insistence of otherwise. Sting had been sent back to Sabertooth's guildhall and Rogue, who also felt that his partner had gone too far, had said they could remain within the territory. Lucy had thanked him, but mentioned they'd be out as soon as they could – mostly to avoid more trouble.

Happy was distraught, even when they tracked Natsu down nearly five miles away from Yukino's cottage. The feline's tail lashed this way and that, and Lucy frowned. Natsu didn't seem to care that they'd found him. He'd made himself at home beneath a rather large oak tree that had some fireflies buzzing around it in the dusk. It would have been pretty – had Lucy not been unnerved by the sharp, piercing eyes reflecting evening light at her from where Natsu sat at the base of the tree.

"There you are," Lucy said with feigned cheerfulness. She could hear the strain in her own voice. "I've been looking for you for _hours_." She swung down from Salutem's back, hissing when her knees stung, and took the stag's reins in hand. Happy got himself out of his own basket and bolted over to Natsu, giving a sound that Lucy thought was more canine than feline.

That cold feeling that had etched a place in her chest for the last few hours didn't go away, even when Natsu gave Happy a grin and said simply, "Hey, Lucy."

She left Salutem where he was and the stag seemed fine with it, ambling off to graze nearby. Lucy made her way over to the tree and settled down beside him, watching his face closely. Finally, she said, "You don't have to act like nothing happened, Natsu. Not to me."

He huffed, smoke curling around his face, and cast her a rather sharp look. "It's not something that we need to discuss," he said in a tone that told her she'd better not push the matter. "It's fine."

"It's _not_," Lucy retorted, determined.

She'd put too much work into this idiot to let one small-minded jerk ruin it.

"You can't lie to me," she added firmly, lifting her chin. "I feel what you feel, Natsu Dragneel, and I don't like what I'm feeling right now." He rolled his eyes, and looked away from her. She ignored the clear dismissal and said, "Sting's just upset. About Tenrou. You'd be upset, too, if you were in his position."

"Maybe," he said evenly, and Lucy frowned at the lack of emotion that accompanied the word. "I'm not a dragon though, so I can't say if I really would be or not."

"Liar," she challenged. "You're a demon, but you're not a heartless creature. Look at how upset it made you."

He gave her a look of exasperation, snorting loudly. She grunted in surprise when flames shot at her face. Waving them away, she glared, and he ignored her in favor of saying, "Do you really think I give a damn what he thinks? It's not like it's not happened before, Lucy. What do you think the dragons thought of me when I first came to Tenrou? Or what people thought of me during the Demonic Wars?" He rolled his eyes again. "It's not a new thing. S'what most people think if they find out what I am."

"But he didn't," Lucy said quietly, "find out what you are. He knows something's weird, yes, but he doesn't know that you're a demon. He's upset, like I said, and I guarantee in the next few days, he'll apologize. Everything will be fine, and maybe it'll be a bit odd for a while, but-"

She stilled when he gave a wicked grin, one she'd only seen when he'd discussed Igneel before their trip to Tenrou Island. "And what," he practically purred, "makes you think I'll forgive him, Lucy?"

She supposed it was something she'd forgotten about him in their time together. Natsu was notorious, she'd been told, for the grudges he could hold. He was an unforgiving creature who preferred to hold things against people rather than forgiving and moving on.

To see him wearing a look like that, so quickly after such a strange argument with someone he'd clearly liked only hours before…

It worried her.

What would Natsu do when he found out Lucy had been lying to him for so long? About what happened in Old Crocus? Would he take that look and attitude towards her, too?

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Lucy, and she hastily reigned in those thoughts. He could feel her fear, she knew, and she didn't want him questioning it. Not that it stopped him. "What?" he demanded, growling. "Why are you scared all of a sudden?"

"I'm not scared," she said firmly, "just…nervous about a few things, that's all." She took a deep breath, rubbing her temples. It was the truth, after all, and he reluctantly settled down. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Lucy said, "I told Rogue that we'd leave as soon as we were done with Mercurius Castle. We can stay in this area until the seventh, visit the land, and then go to the Archives as soon as we're done."

"Sounds good," yawned Natsu, clearly done with conversation for the time being. He rocked back, leaning against his tree. He folded his arms and closed his eyes pointedly, and Lucy fought the urge to scream in frustration. He'd closed off again. She could feel it, the way he shoved everything aside like he was plowing his way through it, determined to not absorb anything that fleetingly crossed through him.

And almost as much as it frustrated her, it hurt her, too, to think that Natsu had expected something like this.

* * *

They spent almost a day in the same spot. Lucy found she didn't mind, even enjoyed the peace that accompanied it. She even coaxed an extended, longer than average lesson in the language of demons out of him. Sparring, however, was a bit of a nightmare. Lucy wasn't sure if he had decided to take a little frustration out on her, because as they meandered through Crocus on the morning of July 7th in the year of X795, she could feel little aches and bruises on every part of her body.

Natsu had taken Salutem's reins, and Lucy was grateful. The stag was a bit more excited than normal, as if he sensed something was different about the date. It was interesting to see Crocus on the anniversary of the death of the royal family, Lucy couldn't help but think, her eyes wide as she took in everything.

There were still some crowds in certain parts of the city. Lucy picked Happy up at one point so he wouldn't be crushed beneath them. Happy looked grateful as he purred at her, butting his head against her chin. Lucy craned her head, searching for Natsu, and felt a flicker of unease when she didn't immediately spot him or even Salutem in the crowds.

"Lucy!" shouted Natsu, and show spun around to find him patiently waiting a couple of feet away. He'd changed direction without warning. Grateful that even with his odd mood, he'd still taken enough pity on her to help, Lucy hurried over to him, puffing.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered when they slid out of the crowded town square and into a quiet alley that opened onto an equally quiet street. The further they walked, the less people there were until no one walked the streets at all and the houses grew old and ruined.

When they turned a corner, Lucy stopped, something in her chest churning with discomfort.

At the center of Old Crocus resided a massive circle of charred debris, three miles wide. Not even nature had come to retake its throne in where Mercurius Castle had once remained. Stone, ancient and crumbling, lay in pieces around them and Natsu wrinkled his nose as he took in all of the negative energy and magic that practically radiated off of it all.

"What do you think?" he asked. She said nothing, so he shrugged, figuring he'd not get an answer. But when her sadness pierced him, accompanied by the scent of salt on the air, he snapped his head around to look at her and found her staring at it all with tears rolling down her face. "Luce?"

"Sorry," she breathed hoarsely, hastily wiping her tears away with her arm, shifting Happy with care. "I'm sorry, it's just…can't you feel it? The pain that lingers here?" She took a shaken breath, unnerved by the space around her. "I never knew where Mercurius Castle stood. In my time, even this is gone, vanishing among the ruins of Old Crocus." Her breath hitched. "But I know now where it is. I always got the same feeling whenever I'd get near a certain spot." She glanced at him, her eyes still lined with tears, and he shifted uncomfortably.

Natsu hated when she cried.

Looking back at the ruins and somehow remembering what it had once looked like despite not knowing much about those who had lived in it, Natsu jutted his chin out and said, "We should get a move on. Igneel's magic really wrecked the place. Drew nasty things here. We don't know what could be around."

Lucy hummed her agreement and carefully started forward. Natsu stuck close, leaving Salutem to stand at the edge of it all. He took Happy from her a few moments into their hunt for _anything_ that might be useful to them, letting the blue familiar settle comfortably onto his shoulders.

There was something else here, Natsu noticed, beyond all of the pain and anger and loss that resided on the grounds. Something completely different. He paused, looking around to try and locate it – and paused to study Lucy when he realized that it emanated from her.

She didn't look any different. Well, a little dirty after shuffling through an area still coated in ash years after it had burned. Black stuck to her skin, hair, and clothes, staining it. No doubt she'd be annoyed and inconvenienced by it later when she really noticed and thought about it. But there was something about her that seemed to almost glow in a way that made the darker instincts he shoved down perk up in interest.

It worried him, if he was being honest.

More so than most things tended to worry the Demon King, who could annihilate most threats that appeared before him.

Because the desire that curled through him to snuff that light out was incredibly off-putting.

Supposing it must have had to do with her ancestry and the fact that Anna Heartfilia had been rumored as a fallen star, Natsu forced his attention away, even when Lucy looked at him for answers about why he suddenly seemed so distressed.

They'd been hunting for a few more minutes when Lucy suddenly yelped, and a massive flash of panic raced through Natsu's chest. He whirled around and found that the space she'd been in only seconds before had become quite empty. "Lucy!?"

"Down here!" Her voice echoed, muffled. Pain throbbed in his body and he darted over to peer down into the hole that had opened up beneath her. He frowned; it hadn't been there moments before. He was more than confident about the fact that it'd not been there. Mostly because he'd been looking at the very same area only minutes ago.

She wasn't more than ten feet beneath him. She looked more annoyed than anything as the pain began to fade, mostly remnant from their sparring the night before. She had scraped her arm and knees, but was alright otherwise. "Can you get me out?" she said sharply, and he fought the urge to grin.

Her glower only grew when she felt the laughter he was trying to shove far, far down before it got him into trouble. "Natsu Dragneel!" she snarled. "This isn't funny!"

He couldn't help it then; a bark of laughter escaped him. "The look on your face though!"

"Stop laughing," she sapped, glaring up at him, "and get me out or I'm going to wander off into these tunnels and probably get lost!"

He stopped laughing then, caught off guard. "Tunnels? There were never tunnels in Mercurius Castle."

"Well, I can tell you right here and now that I'm looking at several tunnels that branch off from this one single cavern I've fallen into, and none of them have any light. So could you get me out before a shadow person comes crawling out of hiding?"

Natsu cocked his head, debating. "I've got a better idea." If there were tunnels no one had noticed…and Makarov had sent them this way…

"Don't you dare–"

Natsu hopped into the tunnel. His stomach churned at the odd drop as he dropped like a stone. When he hit the ground, he winced a little. Happy's claws tore at his skin when the feline hissed in protest, struggling to remain balanced. He landed in a crouch beside Lucy, smirking at her. "Hey, Luce."

She glared until he stood and stepped away, lighting himself on fire to give them some light. He eyed the ancient stone lining the tunnels around them as she climbed to her feet and dusted herself off. "Huh. It takes a lot to survive Igneel's fire. Must have been protected by ancient magic…might have been home to the Archives in the past or somethin'."

Lucy tipped her head back to study the piece of sky she could see from where they stood. "That's not really my concern. How the hell do you expect us to get out of here, Natsu?"

"You've got spirits, don't you? We'll figure it out." Natsu looked excited now, and despite the situation Lucy was anything but pleased to be in, she couldn't help but be relieved. At least he was in a better mood now, eager to explore this sudden adventure they'd been unexpectedly given. "Come on!" he started forward, choosing a random tunnel.

"We're going to get lost," complained Lucy, even as she hurried after him, not wanting to be left behind. Sensing her worries, he merely extended a hand that she immediately took. It was comforting to have his fingers wound in hers, and Lucy relaxed a little.

"No, we won't," he said with surprising patience, ducking around a sudden corner. "I'll get us back. Stop worrying so much, you act like I haven't done stuff like this. It's _fun_, Luce! And you clearly didn't know it existed, so who knows if it still exists in your time?"

Lucy admitted silently that he was right, but still. Her point stood. Normally, in her experience – well, from what she'd seen on TV or in books – tunnels like this would direct them to something big and nasty that would try to eat them. Lucy kept a tight grip on his hand as they wandered for a few minutes. When they took a random left turn what felt like ages later, Lucy couldn't say she'd ever seen Natsu as delighted as he was in that moment. "_Lucy_," he breathed, shaking her hand off to grab her arm tightly, and Lucy thought he was nearly _vibrating_ with how excited he got at the sight before them.

She couldn't blame him; it was rather impressive once he'd cast flames around to light the area.

It was like a sea of riches. Clearly, it had been the treasury of the castle. Gold and gems and silver of every kind filled the massive room. Coins, necklaces, bracelets, arm bands, crowns, even gowns of shimmering cloths that Lucy were fairly sure would have been under immense lock and key had they appeared in her time.

"No," she said immediately when Natsu zeroed in on the nearest mound of riches, gripping his hand in an iron grasp that surprised even her. "Natsu, we can't steal any of this. For all we know, there could be a spell on the area. Right?"

He gave her a nasty little look that almost made her burst into laughter. "No one's using it," he muttered like a furious child.

"No, but it clearly belongs to someone."

"Yeah," said Natsu pointedly, "_you_. This has gotta be the royal treasury, and since you're the Lost Star–"

"Yes, just spit that into the air when we have no idea what else is down here," muttered Lucy, rolling her eyes. Still, she wandered a bit further in, too, admittedly interested in what resided down in this place. She paused in the midst of it as Natsu shouted from across the treasury that he'd found a solid gold replica of a dragon's egg, beyond excited and demanding that he be at least allowed to keep that at the very least. He sounded rather like a child, she couldn't help but think, amused.

Had things gone differently…

This really would have all been hers, Lucy realized, not entirely sure of what to think. She remembered some of the harder moments in her life, when she'd been near the point of homelessness, when she'd had no money and had been so behind on rent, she'd not been sure she could even afford to eat… It was almost laughable now, knowing that all of this would have been hers.

She wondered what the world from her time would think if they knew Lucy Heartfilia was the famous Lost Star.

"Luce!"

Lucy jumped, not seeing Natsu coming, and quickly looked to her left. She found him watching her through slitted eyes, suspicious of the odd emotions that roiled through him. When they vanished with ease, he lost that suspicion and instead thrust something into her hands. "Look!"

Lucy eyed the massive golden egg he'd handed her. "You weren't kidding," she said. "This _does_ look like some kind of giant golden egg…"

Natsu's eyes sparkled. "It must have been Layla's. It's forged with Igneel's magic, out of gold from his personal hoard." He touched his scarf as he spoke, and Lucy was taken aback by the lack of aggression that had once accompanied the name of the Fire Dragon King. It still lingered a little, but not nearly as much as it once had.

Lucy held the egg up to catch the light and let out a soft breath as she took in the carefully etched designs and images. "This is beautiful," she murmured. She smiled softly at it before glancing at him. "We should find a way to send it to Tenrou, Natsu, as a gift of thanks for not killing me."

Natsu made a face. "That means going back, and we can't do that."

"Maybe not, but I'm sure some day, we'll see the dragons face to face. We'll keep it until then."

Natsu's eyes widened, and Lucy was – again – reminded of a child. "We get to take it?"

"No," she corrected, even as he hastily yanked the pack he'd been wearing from his shoulder and began to toss things out to make space for a useless golden egg. Lucy quickly gathered anything he dropped out of the bag – mostly because some of it was hers, and she didn't really want to be stuck in one set of clothing because of an egg.

Hoisting the bag back onto his back, Natsu rocked to his feet again and peered greedily around him. "No more," Lucy warned. "Now come on, let's get out of here. With our luck, we're going to get found out by something that would eat us for breakfast."

He gave her a grin that was all sharp, jagged teeth. "They can try."

_At least he's in a good mood again,_ thought Lucy, shaking her head.

She turned to leave –

And yelped when she hit the ground – hard.

"Luce?" Natsu called, peering down at her, and it took Lucy a long moment to realize that she'd fallen into a hole. _Again_. Except this one had opened up underneath her. "You good?"

She knew that this time, he didn't find it funny. Rather, he found it aggravating enough that smoke was curling from his nose and there was cold rage bubbling up in her chest. "I'm fine," she rasped, rocking upright. She rubbed her sore hip, looking around. The pit that had opened up was just barely large enough that she considered herself lucky to have not hit her head. "What–"

"Thievery is not permitted in the treasury of Mercurius Castle."

Natsu, perched at the edge of the hole, spun around, flames already curling around his fists. Happy's eyes glowed warningly from where he remained perched on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu rumbled lowly in warning, not daring to draw on the black magic that tried to coax itself free.

"Natsu?" Lucy called anxiously. "Natsu, what's going on?!"

He said nothing, focusing all of his attention on the woman before him. "Who the hell are you?"

Her blue eyes narrowed, and she neatly knelt, splaying her fingers over the ground. "You of all people should know not to steal from the royal treasury, Master Natsu," she said simply, and quite suddenly, Natsu was falling, too.

* * *

_And some stuff truly starts! I'm so excited. I love the next few chapters. I've been on a writing spree again, too, and I'm so excited to announce that I've officially written Leo/Loke's arrival and fully intend to write out some fun romance stuff soon. ;) _

_On that note my warning starts: next chapter, we meet the necromancer._

_Thanks to reviewers __(Meow Orbit, stranger1999, Guest #1, ckc14, aquarius592, Eyriegirl, madaraswife, ToukaKanekiUlle, WhatAnimeHasTaughtMe, Lodemai04, FairyTailxFanGirl, Lissuin, MnMAllyn, NaLuFireSpirit, BeautifulSamurai, Alexia Colette, and Kaito1412!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	68. Chapter 64

Lucy anxiously peered up at the entrance to the deep pit she'd fallen into, shouting "Natsu?" again when he refused to answer her. She could feel his anger, his magic rising up in the air and creating sweltering heat. And just as quickly, it was gone, replaced by shock and a strange feeling that she knew well. Pain shot through her body a moment later when Natsu hit the ground, but she forced herself to ignore it as concern flashed through her. "Natsu!" she tried again, slapping a hand against the side of the pit. Silence met her demand for his attention, and then a shadow fell over her. She looked up, unable to see the face of the one that stood over her. Instinct had her snagging her key ring in one hand and the hilt of her knife in the other.

She blinked when a voice said, "My apologies, Mistress. I did not realize you were here as well."

"Err," said Lucy, not sure how to respond. She yelped when the earth shot upwards. She tripped when it stopped quite suddenly and would have hit the ground again had a hand not nimbly caught her elbow. "Thank…you…?" she questioned, caught off guard by the intense look she was receiving from the pink-haired woman before her. Lucy was a little unnerved by the woman's maid outfit. "Who – ah! Natsu!" She whirled around, searching for him – and paused when she saw an inferno suddenly explode upwards, directly from a second pit that had opened.

"Found him," she muttered, ignoring the stranger to bolt for the pit. "Natsu!"

The flames vanished immediately as she peered down into the pit. She winced when she saw her very pissed off partner at the bottom; he was much further down than she'd been, and he'd clearly been scratched by an equally angry Happy. The poor familiar was hissing and spitting on the ground at his feet.

The woman who was clearly in control of the pits opening up around them leaned over the edge, too, her eyes as sharp as flint. "You were told of what would happen should you steal from the royal treasury, Master Natsu."

"Yeah, well," spat Natsu, flames curling around his lips, "things like that don't count if you can't _remember them._"

_Master Natsu. _Only Gemini had ever called him something similar. She tipped her head to the side, and Lucy studied her for a long few moments, touching the keys at her hip. They were warm, almost as if… "You're a celestial spirit," she realized. "Aren't you?"

She bobbed her head in a curt nod. "Yes," she said, bowing in greeting. "I am Virgo, and I represent the judgement of humanity." She threw an accusing glare down at Natsu. "And I was asked to guard the treasury of the Heartfilia family when Mercurius Castle was turned to rubble some time ago. Thievery is not permitted here."

"I heard you the first time," snarled Natsu, and Lucy glanced back down at him. He looked ready to combust, his face set in a deadly look. "Now get me out of here, or I'm gonna melt the entire place."

He could do it. Lucy knew he could – and he most certainly would.

Virgo blinked at Lucy expectantly, as if seeking her opinion, and Lucy said carefully, aware that many of the celestial spirits had started tests without warning them, "Could you please bring him back up? You have my apologies; we didn't consider it stealing and will put the golden egg back where it came from."

That only served to piss Natsu off further. "Like hell we are!" he barked. "It's mine!"

"It was intended as a gift for Igneel," continued Lucy patiently, ignoring his unhelpful input. "But if it really cannot be taken from the treasury, then I will ensure it is put back."

Virgo narrowed her eyes in silent thought for a few heartbeats. Finally, she nodded sharply. "Put it back," she warned, and then twitched her fingers. Natsu seemingly appeared beside them, as if the ground had never been touched, and he glowered viciously at the celestial spirit. She eyed him coolly in response, although there was a hint of amusement in her eyes as she patiently waited. Lucy got the feeling that she had interacted with Natsu previously, for she said, "Master Igneel is very aware that the egg – and this treasury – still remains, and considers it as his own. It is best to leave what you've found here. If not for your sake, Master Natsu, then for Mistress's sake."

Lucy didn't expect that to do much for the crabby man, but he surprised her by grumbling and dropping his bag on the ground. He gave Virgo a dirty look as he opened it, removed the egg, and promptly shoved it at her. Virgo took it with care and then deposited it safely in a mound of golden coins. Virgo relaxed as she studied it, and then gave Natsu a small smile. "Thank you, Master Natsu."

Natsu blinked, shocked that she'd thank him for doing something he was clearly unhappy about. "Uh, sure." He glanced at Lucy when a warmth sprouted in his chest – and pride. Admittedly flustered, he hastily ripped his gaze away from the pretty blonde and locked his attention back onto Virgo. "So…are we gonna do your test or something?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, though she didn't seem too annoyed with him. Virgo's lips curved into a smirk – something that immediately worried them both. "It would be an honor to give my exam to the daughter of Layla Heartfilia," she said smoothly, bowing to Lucy with a hand over her heart, and Lucy cringed, not liking it.

"Thank you, I think," said Lucy, glancing at Natsu. He had turned his back on them and was focusing on Happy. Lucy bit back a snicker when she heard him muttering apologies to the very unhappy feline, who was glaring spitefully at him, blaming him for what had happened. His apologies seemed to work, because with reluctance, Natsu was allowed to pick the poor familiar up. They must have come to some agreement, because Natsu suddenly pushed Happy into her arms.

"Hey, Happy," said Lucy, ruffling his ears, and he purred at her, shooting Natsu another sharp look that made Lucy want to laugh.

Virgo, however, looked seriously at them as she said, "I represent humanity's judgement." She cast firm looks at each of them. "Humans are known for their judgmental ways…they are the least tolerant of all of the species. If there is but one difference, a human's first instinct is to destroy." Lucy cringed at the brief flicker of anger that crossed Virgo's face. No, not anger – genuine rage and fury. "But they are judgmental in other ways. When one commits a crime, for example, they judge them as they see them: a criminal."

Lucy got a bad feeling almost immediately, simply from that one word. She exchanged a wary look with Natsu when he rumbled a little, clearly feeling the same. Virgo looked briefly amused with their response. She moved backwards until there was a solid amount of space between them, and then snapped her fingers. Another pit opened up between them. When Lucy looked down, her stomach churned with horror. Several men and women were down there. Some didn't even look as if they were alive.

"No one is permitted to steal from the treasury of the royal family," said Virgo in explanation when even Natsu balked a little at the state of those below. They peered up at them from the darkness, and Lucy's stomach twisted when some called for help. "The punishment is severe, just as it always has. In the king and queen's place, I have placed my judgement upon those who trespassed. I wish to hear your judgement, Mistress, and then that of Master Natsu. Work together and pass your judgement on these humans, for if the situation was reversed and they knew of your identities, it is likely that they would put you to death."

* * *

The hum that left his lips was thoughtful as Jellal stared out at the cold world around them. Even in the midst of summer, there was snow in the evergreen trees, dusting the world with its white glow. He didn't mind, even as his breath puffed around his face in a cloud. He liked it, even. It kept people away. They weren't brave enough to come in such cold, which he thrived in so long as he could wrap his fur-lined cloak around his shoulders.

A small tug on that cloak had him glancing down. Knobby fingers were grasping at it, tugging lightly. "Done!" the small goblin squeaked, and Jellal found himself smiling a little at the creature. It had decided their fortress a good place to stay and had even taken to acting more like a brownie than a goblin, cleaning up and finding things they hadn't even known they'd lost. Even the dire wolves that trekked in and out – mostly visiting the alpha female that had given birth recently – didn't seem to mind it.

He supposed it was another reminder that not all mythics who were seen as bad or nuisances were like the rest of their kind. "Thank you for your hard work. Treat yourself to whatever meal you'd like in the kitchen."

The goblin beamed at him with its sharp little teeth and was immediately rushing off. Jellal snorted softly before returning his gaze to the treetops out in the distance. He cocked his head as an image flickered to life behind his eyelids.

_Fear, and loss, and agony, and fury, and grief, and terror, and vileness, and sheer rage, all gathering in one soul. A victim lingering in the ashes of what had created them, what had turned them into the monster they thought themselves to be. Of the monster they _allowed_ themselves to continue to be. __Gold, in every direction, fingers snatching what they could. Avoiding the guardian who threw those down below into the pits of Hell as their judgement by using toys made of rotting flesh. __Seeing something particularly valuable upon the pair that now stood before that guardian. One, speaking calmly, the other angrily. Peering through the gold and plotting and planning-_

"Jellal?"

He glanced back tiredly, snapping back to the present. He didn't mind this time. Being snapped from this vision had been a relief, as his head had already been aching and had been the reason he'd come outside in the first place. "Erza," he greeted quietly, watching her intently as she limped out to join him. Even with Wendy's skilled magic, her leg was still recovering from the black magic that had injured it so severely.

At least everything had turned out well for Natsu and Lucy, too. That was all that mattered in the end. Everyone was okay. Except for the one in his vision, the master of corpses and death. He frowned at the thought of them, and Erza knew the furrow in his brow well enough to say quietly, "Another vision?"

"I am the Keeper of them after all," murmured a thoughtful Jellal in response. Erza chuckled, but waited patiently, and he eventually said, "It's not one that concerns me too much. There is merely someone who allowed their hurt to twist them into something new. It has happened before, it will happen again."

He cast Erza a kind look, and she searched his uncovered eyes even as they endlessly searched the air, only ever capable of touching hers for the briefest of moments. She stepped forward and fondly touched a hand to his cheek, and he leaned into it before looking back out at the white-covered landscape.

"The vision means nothing to us," he said confidently. "It is of no relation to either of us."

He cast his gaze out over those trees and found that he could no longer see the subject of his visions. Not concerned at all, he turned away and nudged her back towards the fortress's door. "Come, we'll catch a chill out here, and with the luck we've had recently, it would be a bad one."

Erza only chuckled and let him push her along.

* * *

"Don't look at them."

Lucy knew exactly what Natsu was talking about. Knew that she should do what he told her to do, especially since he said it so quietly. Despite his best efforts – and she knew he was trying to shove everything he felt back again after Sting's comments – she could feel the concern trickling past the wall he'd put up, the desire to ensure she was okay. She trailed a finger along his arm in silent gratitude.

"I can't stop," she mumbled, unable to tear her gaze away from the bodies resting alongside those that were still alive. She'd known the celestial spirits had a different sense of what was right and wrong – that they were nearly as unforgiving as Natsu.

But this…to see that Virgo had likely let people starve to death simply because they, as human as they were, had thought to take from an unused treasury full of gold…

And, if she was being perfectly honest, it was the first time she'd ever really seen a body. Sure, there had been the one near Aquarius's lake, but she'd not really taken a good long look at it. It unnerved her. Her face was white, and she felt something in her gut churn. Bile rose in her throat, and she whirled away, retching. Natsu didn't say anything when her lunch came up, only waited patiently until she was done vomiting to surprise her with a simple warm touch to the back.

It was soothing, the heat he coaxed to his fingers, and she rasped a quiet thanks that he merely rumbled in response to. "Just don't look," he told her, and she nodded, taking an uncertain breath.

For the first time since starting these trials, she wasn't sure she wanted to continue with them. Even Pisces' test that had required her to reveal her scars...she'd prefer that one over sending people to their deaths.

"We just need to judge if they're guilty or not, right?" said Natsu hoarsely, and she gave a tired nod. "Then let's get it over with and we can help 'em get outta there or leave 'em to rot with the rest of 'em."

"Please," she said tiredly. "Please don't say things like that right now."

"Sorry," he muttered before deciding to simply start it all. He jabbed a finger at one man who was pleadingly lifting his arms up to them, begging for help. He'd been there a while, his face gaunt and gray. "Why are you down there?"

"Please, sir," the man answered, his voice hoarse and full of agony. Lucy felt her eyes burn from the tears she struggled to hold back, miserable. "Please…"

"Why are you down there?" repeated Natsu back, voice even and neutral. "And don't lie. The lady in charge of this place probably knows if you're lying."

"My family was…starving," rasped the man, breathless. "We are poor, and…live on the outskirts…of town. I…heard rumors…of the un…touched treasury. I came in hopes that…even a few coins…could improve our lives…"

Natsu cocked his head, looking at Lucy with a calm look. He gave none of his thoughts away – not even a single emotion allowed her to even guess at what he thought. She blinked, realizing he'd left the decision to her. "That's no reason to sentence him to death," she murmured, the tears spilling over. She looked around. Surely Virgo would get the man out?

But Virgo didn't appear, and Lucy realized they'd likely have to address every living person within the pit before she'd come and speak with them again.

The second man was younger and much like the first. His family had fallen into financial hardship. Their father had bet all of their livelihood away and he'd come for enough money to start a new life.

The third was a woman, and she stared up at Lucy with eyes so cold she shivered. "I came," she said in a voice as cold as the northern mountaintops, "because I wanted riches beyond my wildest dreams." When she grinned, Lucy flinched; her teeth were razor sharp needles. "And because I smelled rot and decay."

"She stays down there," said Natsu before Lucy could even think about making a decision. "She's an ammit. Ammit was a goddess a while back, but she broke her body into pieces to craft more like her. They feast on the bodies of the dead – and the living. They don't have a preference."

Lucy silently nodded in agreement, shivering at the idea of what would happen if the ammit got out.

They passed their judgement on the next few. Several were like the ammit, mostly humans, much to Lucy's disappointment. There were yet a few more of those who'd been wrongfully imprisoned, and Lucy wondered if they'd been kept because Virgo had needed them for her test. Lucy hoped not.

When they reached the last person, however, it changed.

Even Natsu fell silent, staring at the glaring person below. He held himself confidently, clearly new to the pit full of despair and death. The ammit was keeping her distance from him – and Lucy knew why, for on his arm resided an arm band bearing the mark of Sabertooth.

Natsu steadily asked, fighting the urge to clench his teeth, "Why are you down there?"

"I am in debt because of a member of my team leaving our guild and stealing my money," the man answered, holding Natsu's gaze. "So I came here after hearing rumors in town. I wanted to replace what he'd taken. I _had _to, or my wife would leave me."

Something twisted in Lucy's gut and when Natsu opened his mouth to answer, Lucy cut him off. "Liar," she breathed. "You're lying." She could feel it, wonder if Virgo had impressed some kind of magic onto her.

"You would doubt me?" snapped the man angrily. "I come from a guild, just like you!"

"I can tell you're lying," Lucy said firmly, glancing at Natsu for help. He searched her gaze, uncertain for once. "Natsu," she breathed, "I'm serious. He's lying."

"I believe you," he said simply, and Lucy felt that twist turn to simple warmth and relief. Natsu trusted her so much that he'd believe an un-explainable feeling she had about the man below. He looked down on the man with hard eyes, and delivered their judgement. "You're a liar. You came to steal for some reason you're too scared to state because you know it means we'll leave you here. Too bad you're gonna get left here anyways."

The man didn't look as upset as Lucy had expected. Instead, he grinned widely. "You think? What will Sabertooth think when they hear Fairy Tail left a member to die when they could have helped?"

That brought Natsu up short. Sting was guild master of Sabertooth; likely, he'd take it as a form of revenge for the words he'd spat at Natsu. He'd accuse Natsu of unnecessary murder, and with how Fairy Tail protected its own…not pulling this man out with Sting in the head space he currently was in would start a war between guilds.

It had happened once, Lucy recalled from her readings.

Just once, two guilds had gone to war with one another.

There was nothing left; they'd annihilated themselves.

But Fairy Tail had Natsu – had _END_ – and they would undoubtedly win any war that someone attempted to launch against them.

Natsu wavered, and Lucy fought the urge to touch his shoulder comfortingly as she studied him. He claimed that he'd not forgive Sting, just as he'd claimed about Igneel, but he so very clearly wanted Sting to go back to liking him. And there was a chance that saving his guild member would shift Sting's views.

But Lucy knew better. Something about this man was very, very wrong, and if they brought him out…

"You will stay," Lucy said loudly before Natsu could deliver the condemning judgement on him. She'd let him do each and every other time, but this one…she would do this one herself. If Sting needed to blame someone for a guildmate's death, let him blame Lucy, who had the support of celestial spirits.

The man's grin vanished, replaced with a narrow-eyed look and Lucy paused to take another look at him. "Natsu," she breathed, realizing that something was wrong. "That man…look at his clothes. And the way the others are looking at him. He wasn't there when we started." When had he appeared in that pit? Had they been distracted somewhere?

When she'd gotten ill, she realized.

She'd turned away, and Natsu had, too, giving him the opportunity to-

Her thoughts were cut short when something suddenly slammed into her. Lucy gasped, nearly tipping into the pit. A quick movement on Natsu's part saved her, but knocked him off balance. All it took was pain exploding through his arm to make his elbow buckle. He toppled head-first into the pit, and roared in fury when he hit the ground, surrounded by criminals and decay.

What really pissed him off, however, was the sight, so far above his head, of a half-rotted corpse grasping at Lucy's shoulders with its teeth buried in her arm.

* * *

_And take a guess at who's here. ;) In any case, this chapter and the next one or two were the two that made me uncertain of the rating of ODAS again. I AM considering upping the rating to M, simply because of some other things later down the road, too. Rereading this chapter as I was checking it over actually made me uncomfortable...hope it made you guys uncomfortable, too, 'cause that was the goal. ;)_

_Lodemai04, regarding the matter of Lucy not being recognized...don't worry, that's addressed within the next few chapters and in detail later down the road!_

_On another note, a question that's been brought up a few times: update schedule! To those who've asked, I update on my Mondays. ;) I may do an extra update here or there on Thursdays, but it's been a while._

_Thanks to reviewers __(stranger1999, madaraswife, aquarius592, itsxoi, Uchida Akira, theHumbleGM, Lodemai04, Sydneste, WhatAnimeHasTaughtMe, ToukaKanekiUlle, BeautifulSamurai, Meow Orbit, FairyTailxFanGirl, Kaito1412, nerdalertwarning, xHallowedFangirlx, NaLuFireSpirit, Eyriegirl, and Lissuin!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	69. Chapter 65

Lucy had never screamed as loudly as she did when she caught a glimpse at what was attacking her. She screamed and screamed as it bit down on her arm, tearing at her flesh with rotten teeth, and with an instinct she didn't realize she'd acquired, grasped her black blade and drove it into the thing's head.

The undead man groaned and collapsed, meekly clawing at the blade, and Lucy continued to scream as she scrambled back as quickly as she could, barely hearing Natsu's own furious shouting over herself. Blood slicked her grip as she snatched up her whip, ready to use it, and desperately reached for her key ring.

"Lucy!" bellowed Natsu from below, and her body throbbed where he'd hit the ground hard. "_Lucy_!" His rage bubbled low in her gut, and she felt that ancient magic creep back into her senses. It crawled out of hiding like an unseen shadow until she heard Natsu give an ear-piercing sound of fury unlike any other she'd ever heard – one that had even the undead man sobbing for mercy.

"What _is_ he?"

Lucy snapped her head around as Happy yowled at the edge of the pit. The man had appeared among the gold and studied the pit with fascination in light green eyes. "I've never seen anything like this…and I work with the dead!" He grinned, as if he'd found something valuable. "Imagine something like that under my control…"

Lucy's face hardened. This must have been the necromancer that Sting had mentioned – the one he'd claimed they'd not need Natsu's help with. _Like hell_. Of course he'd come their way. Tightening bloody fingers on her whip's hilt, she seethed, "I won't let you lay a finger on him."

Just as she was his Marked One, Natsu was hers, and like hell she'd let something like a necromancer even think about touching him with their nasty spells! Magic might not have existed in her world, but she knew enough about the concept of necromancy to know that she'd not let an inch of it anywhere near her or Natsu.

"Oh?" crooned the man, and then the undead figure was moving with shocking speed. Lucy snapped her whip at it, but it didn't do anything. The thing managed to slam into her again, this time snapping those rotten teeth hungrily at her throat. Lucy gave a muffled shriek, hating the way her fingers slid as she tried to shove it back. She hissed when her fingers got caught in its teeth. She ignored the pain that splintered through them and instead shouted, "Natsu!"

She couldn't deal with the undead creature and the necromancer – not at the same time.

Not by herself, when she couldn't reach her keys.

So, she heaved and heaved against its shocking strength until her feet slid beneath her. "Ha!" she wheezed when she felt the undead creature's body slide away. She'd been aiming to send it down to Natsu, so he could burn it to ashes and let her deal with the necromancer in peace.

What she didn't expect was it to snag her in the process and drag her down with it. A squawk left her and Happy yowled down after her when Lucy plummeted. She grimaced, not surprised that she'd fallen _again_.

"Got ya!" Natsu snagged her before she could hit the ground, nearly tripping and falling anyways. He grinned at her despite the situation they'd gotten stuck in and the rage that still glittered in his red-flecked eyes.

"Hi," she breathed before squealing when something rushed past, descending upon the undead figure that had begun to rise. She stared at the ammit as she went to work, not caring that what she was eating was anything but pleasant. "Oh, _disgusting_," she breathed.

Above their heads, peering down, the necromancer clicked his tongue. Lucy and Natsu craned their heads back. Happy was nowhere to be found; Lucy hoped he'd gone after Virgo. "Ah, it was only a test run anyways. What I want is you." He jabbed a finger at Natsu, grinning maliciously. "I wanted that arm band on the girl's arm, which radiated such interesting magic, but you…oh, what a pleasure it would be to have control over something like _you_."

"Well, at least you can't die," said Lucy as Natsu gently set her on her feet, eyeing the necromancer with a snarl on his face. He swept an arm quite suddenly between her and another person in the pit, sliding between them. Lucy tripped, but blinked when one of the few they'd condemned glared at him for his action.

"Touch her, and you won't live for more than a couple of seconds," Natsu purred, letting that dark magic swirl through his veins and draw black fire to life. Now wasn't the time to stash it away; besides, Happy wasn't there to direct his magic. He'd have to be careful.

The criminal backed away with a scowl, and then snapped his head around when there was a sudden scream.

The ammit screamed in agony as she pried at the jaws that had closed on her shoulder, separating flesh from bone with the force of their bite. She who had devoured the dead was being devoured herself. No, Lucy thought, feeling sick, not devoured – torn apart, even as she continued to breathe, by the dozens of bodies that lingered.

"This," said Lucy, face white when another person screamed, falling beneath the writhing mass that had begun to erupt around them, "is not good." She latched onto Natsu's arm in fear when she had to skitter aside to avoid a hand made of bone that grasped at her ankle. "Natsu, _do something_."

"I _can't_," he growled back when another and then another fell around them, regardless of their innocence. "Not without burning them all to a crisp."

Lucy's mind raced as she flicked through her keys, desperately trying to figure out who to summon. She didn't really think any of the spirits she had a contract with could really benefit them at the moment. And she wasn't sure she wanted the man above them to know precisely what she was capable of.

Within minutes, they were all that was left in the pit, and Lucy realized that there were tears rolling down her face. The ground was slick with the blood of those who had died, and the air was so thick with it that she could barely breathe. Natsu looked a little sick, too, gagging as he snarled at the hands grasping for them. One latched onto his arm and wrenched. Caught off guard, Natsu was knocked off balance. He burst into flame instinctively and Lucy winced when the flames licked at her, but didn't mind when the dead seemed to recoil away in fear. In a flash, Natsu was back beside her, grabbing her hand.

"Stick close," he said sharply, taking a deep breath.

Knowing what was coming, Lucy stepped as close as she could get, bracing herself. "Not a problem."

Just as she expected, Natsu unleashed an inferno of hell upon those around them. With no other living creature to worry about except Lucy, he let those flames burn hotter and hotter, until Lucy was biting back a hiss at the sting of them. The dead screamed and cried out as they were burned away. Finally, nothing but ash remained.

Silence fell, outside of the soft panting of Natsu and Lucy. Lucy tried to ignore the new black that stained her body, instead clutching Natsu's hand tightly.

She decided as she looked upon that ash, which contained the remains of people who'd been alive only moments before, that necromancers might have been the worst of those in this time period. Worse even then Grimoire Heart or the demons that others had described to her. Worse than Zancrow, or the ghost haunting the area surrounding Aquarius's lake, or even the concept of Acnologia.

Because they all dealt with the living, and this man played with the dead.

"You good?" Natsu said, saying nothing about the blood she drew when her nails dug into his skin. Black mingled with crimson, and Natsu tried to not think about how unhappy that made him at the moment, not as the necromancer's eyes glowed with excitement while peering down at them.

"I'm…okay," she breathed, clearly not.

He'd warned her, he couldn't help but think, that dealing with necromancers was a nasty business that he was very glad didn't happen very often.

He snapped his jaws together when the necromancer laughed, clapping his hands together like a delighted child. "What the hell _are _you?" he cried, grinning fearlessly down at them.

"Something that's going to turn you into cinders in a moment," snarled Natsu, glowering up at him as pain throbbed in Lucy's arm. She briefly hoped that she didn't get some kind of weird infection. Too bad they'd not brought Wendy this time.

"But that doesn't answer the question, mister," said the necromancer. Natsu was unnerved when he fearlessly jumped into the pit, sliding down the steep wall with ease. A growl burst from his chest when he tripped forward to stand closer, studying Natsu as if he was the most fascinating specimen he'd ever seen.

Instinct had Natsu opening his mouth, gathering flames in the back of his throat that were as black as night.

_"Do you know what kind of stories they tell about you? The body count when you're done? For all we know about you, we could be standing in front of someone who's burned a city to the barest bones!"_

Ashes floated around them, clogging his nose and staining his skin – staining _Lucy's_ skin, cloaking her in death.

Suddenly sick, Natsu closed his mouth, recoiling uncertainly. Lucy took his sudden withdrawal in stride, sliding protectively in front of him. For someone who had once been feared as the Demon King, Lucy couldn't help but think that he was rather sensitive. Her whip snapped, stopping the necromancer a few feet away, and she felt a flicker of fear when something heavy filled her body, weighing it down.

His eyes glowed as he took the pair in. "Both of you, actually. You with magic that glows like a fallen star. You'd be just as valuable as he would." Lucy thought she could feel something oily slide along her flesh and she shuddered in disgust. "The way your magic twists together…are you a dragon? You must be, for I've only seen this magic once, from afar when they passed through Crocus – oh! Oh, I _see_. You must be the son of the Fire Dragon King. That's why I thought you looked so familiar. That pink hair is nearly unforgettable, which makes you…" His green eyes turned back on Lucy, and Lucy felt something in her twist with terror. "Ah, Layla's daughter and the Lost Star. How fitting that Layla's daughter would be given the Marks of Igneel's son. I should have known with that shade of gold your hair holds...Layla's was identical, though I only saw her once. It was a privilege; not many were allowed to lay eyes on the queen. She was kept in the castle for her own safety by the Fire Dragon King and her husband."

Bad. This was very, _very_ bad.

Nervousness crept through her and it took Lucy a moment to realize that it wasn't entirely her own. She glanced over her shoulder and found Natsu's face expressionless, but she knew better. He was worried – nervous, just as she felt, about the fact that someone knew.

Lucy wondered if Virgo had known this would happen – and had chosen to include it in her test. Why else would she not be there, helping them deal with a necromancer like this one? And where the hell had Happy gone?

Lucy's whip snaked across the ground warningly when the necromancer withdrew a knife sheathed at his hip. "Come now, I expected more of a fight from the son of the Fire Dragon King!" he crooned, and Natsu snapped his teeth uncertainly. "Are you all growl and no bite? Will you react better if I tell you about what I'll do with both of you when I'm done?"

Natsu paused suddenly and then rolled his eyes. "Damn it, Happy," he rumbled grouchily, understanding suddenly why his body had been so heavy for the last few minutes, and Lucy looked back at him in confusion. Even the necromancer paused, somewhat confused by Natsu's commentary. Natsu rocked back on his heels, suddenly relaxed and smirking.

"You know I'm not the only dragon around, right?" he said simply. A split second later, something lunged from the shadows, slamming into the necromancer at full force. Lucy caught sight of a bright ruby eye brimming with outrage as jaws clamped down on his arm, massive in size, and dragged him into the darkness.

Lucy stared, her jaw dropped. "Was that–"

"Rogue," confirmed Natsu, dragging her back when a scream filled the air. "Stay back. Rogue's not focused on who he's going to drag in right now, and one misstep…"

"I fall in," she finished, and he nodded.

Silence fell.

And then a humanoid figure was drawing itself out of the shadows. It solidified, and Rogue soon stood before them with Frosch on his shoulder, face flecked with ash and blood. Lucy forced herself not to flinch at the shockingly wild look in his eyes. She forgot, sometimes, that dragons weren't human.

"Was anyone hurt?" Rogue questioned, voice hoarse.

Natsu said nothing, sick as he remembered the people that had fallen to the necromancer with him standing there unable to do anything. "_Do you know what kind of stories they tell about you? The body count when you're done?"_

Lucy flashed him a worried look and said, "Quite a few were killed here," she gestured to the pit around her, looking unhappy herself about it, "but there wasn't really anything we could do about it. The necromancer was controlling the bodies that had been resting here. Natsu couldn't use his fire without hurting them, and it was…it was just a mess."

Rogue inclined his head. "Happy found me," he told them. Natsu grunted, unsurprised. He'd thought as much. But where the hell was–

"I have seen your judgement," said a voice from above, and they all craned their heads back as the ground shook around them. The pit vanished, and Natsu furrowed his brow when they found themselves standing among the gold of the treasury. Rogue looked incredibly confused and Lucy flashed him a brief, faint grin.

"We were completing a test and the necromancer interrupted. I hope that doesn't become a habit; it seems like most of our exams get interrupted nowadays."

Virgo looked between them all before lingering on Rogue. "Your judgement was noted as well."

"Thank you?" said Rogue, somewhat confused.

"Our judgement of _what_?" demanded Natsu. "In case you didn't notice, everyone we were 'judging' is _dead_."

"And you judge yourself guilty of their death," finished Virgo. Natsu recoiled, growling and not entirely happy it had been said aloud. "You blame yourself for the deaths of those murdered by a necromancer. It is an incorrect judgement, Master Natsu." Natsu gaped at her, staring.

She lifted her chin. "Your judgement of them before the necromancer's interference was equal to my own – both of you, Master Natsu and Mistress. Master Natsu, you judge yourself too harshly – something the stars as a whole appreciate. Brother Leo has recognized this. Master Rogue deems you free of guilt as well as Mistress. With that in mind, I will give you my support – both as Keeper and Guardian, and for your determination to meet with Leo." She bowed to Lucy. "It would be an honor to form a contract with you alongside my comrades, Mistress. If you will have me – and I would very much like to have the necromancer, for I dislike my exam being interrupted and would like to deliver punishment."

Calmly, Rogue said, "Sabertooth will see to his punishment. My apologies, celestial spirit."

Virgo inclined her head, to Lucy's surprise, and said, "Then we will form a contract at a later time, Mistress. When we form our contract, I will give you your clue to guide you to the next celestial spirit." She disappeared in a flash of light, and Lucy was quick to snag the key that fell before it could hit the ground. She grasped it tightly, relieved, as she turned to Natsu, worried for him.

He was staring at where she'd been in silence, his lips pressed into a hard line. When he realized Lucy was studying him, he glanced at her and narrowed his eyes a little, rumbling, "What?"

"You should listen to Virgo," is all Lucy could say as Happy wove between her ankles, purring his relief.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Rogue," Lucy said when they'd tracked down Salutem, who'd not wandered very far from where they'd left him. Dusk had fallen while they'd been down in the tunnels. Lucy wondered how Rogue had known about this entrance, which unlike the one she'd fallen in to, had led to the streets behind where Mercurius Castle once stood.

"Of course," said Rogue pleasantly. Natsu left them to go and make sure Salutem's things – and theirs – were still there. He'd been quiet while they walked, and Lucy made a mental note to check on him later, regardless of whether he thought he needed the check in or not. Rogue scratched Frosch's chin, and the green-furred cat – Lucy thought he was odder looking than Happy, sometimes – purred very loudly. He clearly treasured Rogue, almost like Charle did Wendy without the teeth and claws.

"Lucy, I did want to ask," said Rogue suddenly, frowning at her. "Regarding the necromancer's statement about the Lost Star…" Lucy's flinch was enough. "Ah, so he spoke the truth. You are Lucy Heartfilia, the lost princess of Fiore then?"

"Yes, but please don't go around telling anyone – not even Yukino," Lucy asked with a heavy sigh. "And definitely not Sting. We're trying to keep it under wraps."

"You have my word that I will not tell anyone, although Yukino will know that I'm keeping secrets from her." Rogue touched his chest with a fond look. "She won't pry if I tell her it was a secret you asked me not to keep."

"Thank you," Lucy said sincerely before smiling when Natsu brought Salutem over. The stag gave a happy bellow and plunged his muzzle into Lucy's fingers, ripping the reins from Natsu's hands. Natsu gaped at him, somewhat betrayed, and Lucy grinned. "Thank you again for your help, Rogue. Hopefully we can visit again sometime – or one of you can come and visit Fairy Tail's guildhall. It's too bad Yukino can't leave the Gate; she'd love Magnolia, I think."

"She does get rather lonely with only Sting and I for company," agreed Rogue. "Perhaps we'll have a party at the cottage, just for her." He bid them farewell after that and when he was gone, melting into the shadows with Frosch trotting after them, Lucy hummed.

"I like Rogue," she told Natsu.

"He's always been the calmest of the youngest generation," said Natsu simply. "He forms his own opinions before he listens to Sting's. Sting tends to lean too much on him for his thoughts. Needs to get his own backbone."

Despite his current disapproval of Sting, Lucy thought that he seemed rather like a guardian of sorts.

Natsu suddenly snagged her arm, and Lucy flinched at the pain that shot through it. She'd forgotten about the bite there. She held still as Natsu leaned in to inspect it, his eyes narrowed. "Should've brought Wendy. Don't have anything good for injuries like that. S'one thing if it's a bite from Happy or something, but necromancer magic isn't like most others."

"Well, let's clean it out and bandage it," said Lucy, peering at it herself. "And our next stop is the Archives. Levy has to have something useful there, right? I mean, they looked pretty set up with everything…"

"Yeah, I guess." Natsu didn't look as if he liked having to wait that long to get it properly dealt with, but didn't have much of a choice. He knew for a fact that most places in Crocus didn't have the proper tools and herbs for tending to injuries created by necromancers. Nor did the rare mythics spread out in the city with magic akin to Wendy's have the ability to heal them.

Still, he supposed that Lucy had done well against her first necromancer.

And when he told her as much hesitantly, he didn't think the sun shone as brightly as she did.

* * *

_Natsu makes me so sad sometimes. Poor guy. _

_And so ends the necromancer! Next big mythic thing you guys get to look forward to that some people actually requested: wendigo. ;) _

_On another note...I think I'm going to lift the rating. As mentioned by a few people, it frees me up to do some fun things. ;) Can't wait to get to the end of the Lost Years~_

_AND ON YET ANOTHER NOTE: I will be doing an update on THURSDAY and WILL NOT be updating on MONDAY NEXT WEEK. I'm traveling for my spring break and will be taking my IPad instead of my laptop, which doesn't work with updating (unless I'm just an idiot who can't figure it out). So expect a much speedier update and then a sadly long wait. ;) _

_Thanks to reviewers (stranger1999, madaraswife, aquarius592, BeautifulSamurai, itsxoi, Uchida Akira, Surfy, xHallowedFangirlx, NaLuFireSpirit, FairyTailxFanGirl, Eyriegirl, Lodemai04, Lissuin, Lovetoreadff, and IIendais!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	70. Chapter 66

"Alright there, Natsu?"

He glanced over and grimaced at the look on the Fairy Queen's face. It was mischievous – playful. As if she knew something about him that he didn't. It made him admittedly nervous for some reason. But that look melted away fairly quickly, and was replaced by a kind, reassuring one. "Don't worry so much," she said. "Lucy's arm will recover just fine. She'll have a nasty scar, for sure, but…she'll be fine otherwise."

"No one said I was worried," muttered Natsu, rolling his eyes. Levy made a disbelieving snort that made his lips twitch despite his irritation with her butting into his life.

He'd arrived at the Archives late in the night. Far too late to be demanding to be let in for sure, but he'd not really had much of a choice when Lucy's arm had felt like it was burning from the inside out and she'd been feverish enough to make even him sweat. Gajeel had been rather cranky about letting him in, but Levy had been more than willing despite the sleepy look on her face when Gajeel had brought him back. In fact, she'd gone right to work, tending to the injury and manipulating her light, warm magic to help with the injury itself.

What better magic was there outside of sky magic than that of a Fairy Queen, after all?

Now, the next morning found Natsu impatiently sitting once more in the main entrance to the Archives. He wasn't allowed in the Archives themselves – the magic wouldn't allow it – and he couldn't go and see Lucy where she was resting in the residential part of the Archives thanks to Gajeel's strict denial before anyone could even ask.

He was grateful for Levy's company, something he'd not expected. She'd seated herself on the floor right beside him, her bare feet smudged with dirt and ash that had flecked off of him. He'd still not bathed after their adventure with the necromancer. He grimaced at that, immediately uncomfortable with the idea of the ashes still cloaking his skin.

"I've never seen that scarf before," Levy suddenly mused. "But Gajeel said there was one you always used to wear when he was younger…is that it?"

Natsu stiffened, really not liking the direction of their conversation. "Yeah," he grunted warily, and Levy hummed.

"So you really did go to Tenrou then," she murmured, and he glanced at her. "Gajeel thought you might have, after what we heard regarding what happened." Natsu wasn't surprised with the amount of knowledge she had on the matter of Grimoire Heart. Such events had to be reported to the Keeper of Archives, after all, who record every event that took place in Fiore's history. "I'm grateful that everything turned out okay."

Natsu, rather than responding to her words, said, "That necromancer…he recognized Lucy. He knew who she was – Layla's daughter, I mean."

Levy's lips twitched, and she looked straight ahead of her. "Perhaps," she said carefully, "he met Layla before her death. It's possible. Necromancers are an odd group."

"_Odd_," snickered Natsu. "Not odd. Bastards who don't respect other people's space." And life. He didn't understand them, no matter how much his demonic blood somehow resulted in his associations with them. It was a common thought among the public; where there were demons, there were necromancers, playing with the bodies of those the demons left behind.

But Natsu didn't get it. Why would someone play with the lives of others in such a way?

He supposed the thought might have been a question lingering from Zeref's reign of terror.

A sudden shift had Natsu rocking forward a little, his sharp eyes locked on the entrance to the residential portion of the Archives. He sank back, curling himself around that piece of Lucy so deeply carved there. She was somewhat confused, and he instinctively smoothed it away. His heart swelled with that odd warmth that he always associated with Lucy, and he welcomed it.

"Lucy's awake," he said, glancing at Levy finally. She looked startled, but pleased, and rose to her feet gracefully. Natsu copied her, rumbling and happy that Lucy was awake. Levy smiled, looking beyond amused, and disappeared into the tunnels to check on the young woman. Natsu, left alone since Gajeel had left a while back to check the area for any threats to the Archives and to Levy, impatiently rocked back and forth.

He'd been surprised that Gajeel had left him alone with Levy after their last visit, in which his identity as a demon had been revealed, but pleased. Maybe it had something to do with the scarf wrapped around his neck? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't complaining.

It was some time before he perked up, feeling Lucy coming closer. He shifted back and forth faster and faster – and then promptly stopped when Lucy appeared, Levy only a step behind. "Luce!" he said cheerfully – enough so that she jumped and stared at him before laughing. The sound was one he liked, just as he'd thought for some time.

It struck him that as of lately, he'd come to like almost everything about Lucy Heartfilia.

It was odd when she wasn't around, uncomfortable and like a thorn in his side. It had been particularly noticeable in the incident with Grimoire Heart, but even a few moments ago, when she wasn't in his field of view…

He remembered then her concern that she'd be sent back to her own time at some point and felt something dark and ugly bubble up before vanishing as Lucy furrowed her brow, feeling it immediately. He didn't need her knowing things like that – knowing that a growing concern was her vanishing into time just as easily as she'd shown up.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned, but he ignored the question instead bouncing impatiently on the balls of his feet and demanding, "Are we gonna do stuff now?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, sighing heavily, and Levy giggled at the interaction. "Yes, Natsu, we're going to go to work and do things now." She glanced at Levy, and Natsu felt a little flicker of guilt when he realized she still looked a little tired. She clearly hadn't gotten enough rest, and the throbbing in his arm told him that the injury was still bothering her somewhat. He opened his mouth to try and say something that would maybe send her back to bed, but Levy spoke before he could.

"Lucy, Natsu mentioned you'd gotten quite a few contracts with the celestial spirits since you were last here?"

Lucy nodded at Levy's question. "I've got contracts with six, and need to form a contract with the seventh. And overall…I've gotten the approval of nine to become the Keeper of Celestial Spirits with Natsu as the Guardian."

Levy's gaze flickered with surprise. But then she became wary, a hand reaching up to tug nervously at her hair. "Lucy…are you sure you want to do that? It's not like the contracts you hold, it's a life-long commitment. You are a Keeper until your death, whether it be tomorrow or a thousand years from now. And that doesn't even include the restrictions of the magic that surrounds the position of a Keeper. Take me, for example." Bitterness crept in. "I cannot leave the Archives except for one day a year. If I tried and ignored the warning signs, the magic would kill me."

"Lucy wouldn't have that problem," Natsu said immediately. "She'd be Keeper of Celestial Spirits. She could go where she wanted."

"But if she had to choose between betraying those Spirits and you?" challenged Levy, snapping her gaze to his. "And you'd be Guardian, so what if you had to choose between protecting the keys and leaving Lucy to perish?" Natsu opened his mouth to respond immediately with an honest answer, and Levy, knowing precisely what he'd say, replied, "You would be executed by the spirits themselves. Natsu, Gajeel has told me what the dragons are taught with regards to celestial spirits, and I know that they can be a brutal species – nearly worse than the dragons in some cases. You would be executed, regardless of your reasons."

Natsu said bluntly, "They can _try_."

"Natsu," Lucy said quietly enough to capture his attention, and he focused all of it on her. "There are worse things than execution." _And with who you are, it's likely they would go through with it,_ she seemed to say silently, pointedly staring at him. Natsu made a face.

She wasn't wrong. He might have been near immortal – as far as he knew, anyways – but there were other things they could do – things that hurt him, and things that would hurt Lucy in turn. Everything he did affected her, after all. And what kind of life, if he were to save her before the celestial spirits, would she live if she had to endure a punishment meant for him? The celestial spirits were powerful. It wouldn't surprise him if they could even sever the bond that rested between them. Especially with how unhappy they'd apparently been after the loss of their last Keeper…

"Moving on," Lucy said hastily as Natsu's mood suddenly spiraled into something black and nasty, "we didn't intend to stay long. I want to make a contract with Virgo and get up to date on where we should head next, but I thought we should check and see if you'd found anything as of late?"

Levy shook her head. "I've hunted through the Archives when I wasn't working, and there's truly nothing. The only thing I could find was a few stories about the first Heartfilia. All things I knew already. I'm sorry, Lucy."

"That's okay, I didn't expect anything," Lucy reassured, smiling kindly at the worried Fairy Queen. "Besides, I think we're doing fairly well on our own for the time being." She rocked back on her heels. "I had another thing I wanted to ask about – mostly Gajeel." Natsu glanced at her, unprepared. She did? She'd not told him that. When she felt his confusion, she explained, "Acnologia. I want to know more about Acnologia and what he's capable of. I truly believe he could be the source of everything that happens in seven-ninety-seven, Natsu."

He could tell by the way her worry coiled in her gut that she truly did. She really thought that the Creator of Chaos was going to appear in the middle of Fiore for the first time in centuries and not only wreck the city of Crocus, but take down the Eclipse Gate, which had stood far longer than Acnologia had.

"I could tell you way more than he could," Natsu grumbled, mostly for show. Gajeel had always listened better to the dragon's teachings than any of the others. His memory of all of the stories…despite his gruff attitude, he'd almost been selected as Tenrou's next storyteller, a highly valued and sought-after position among the dragons. That had been before Layla and everything had gone wrong, of course.

Levy beamed, quickly growing enthusiastic. "Gajeel's an incredible storyteller," she said as if reading Natsu's mind, and he eyed her with some suspicion. Only Lucy got to do that. "He knows all of the stories and myths that even we mythics find hard to believe."

"What do I know?" They all glanced over and found Gajeel ducking into the Archives. Whatever Levy had been about to tell him died on her tongue and she frowned in concern, immediately worried by the blood that dripped from his fingertips, smearing over his arm. "I'm fine," he huffed. "Just got into a fight with a chimera that decided to wander into the area. Bastard caught me by surprise." He offered his arm to her at Levy's demand, and Levy immediately ran her fingers gently along the marred flesh, unhappy with it.

"Did the tail get you?" she asked anxiously, concerned by the idea.

"Nah, just the head," said Gajeel, glancing over her head at the others. "What do I know?" he repeated, this time more warningly, as if silently telling them that if they didn't answer his question, he'd kick them all out. Well, excluding Levy, of course.

"Stories," said Lucy quickly, "about Acnologia."

Gajeel pressed his mouth into a hard line. "Ya heard about what he did to Enca then."

Natsu nodded curtly, his onyx eyes shuttering warily as Lucy admitted, "Igneel told us."

Relief unlike any other shot through him when Gajeel only grunted in response to that and instead remained focus on the matter of Acnologia. "Not much to tell about him. He's a nightmare. That's all there is to it."

Lucy rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "I know _that_. I want to know what his reasons are."

"Luce," Natsu cut in. "There is no reason. I told ya. He just wants to destroy, whether it be through the destruction of the world around him or something as small as eating a person. He doesn't have a reason for doing anything."

"No, everyone has a reason for doing something," said Lucy. She stared him down, her dark eyes sharp enough that he looked away. "Even if it's something as simple as he likes to do it. I want to know what motivation he might have for destroying the Eclipse Gate in just a couple of years."

"Well, there you go. He likes to do it," Natsu told her.

Lucy ignored her and looked to Gajeel, waiting. Gajeel had suddenly grown quiet, frowning, and Natsu, having fully expected a similar answer, was a little startled when the iron dragon said finally, "I mean, there's been stories of somethin' happening to him in the Demonic Wars that really set him off kilter."

"What stories?" asked Levy, immediately interested. She shifted a little anxiously, wanting to hear the story as if she were a child, and Natsu fought the urge to grin at the sight. She'd always been one of the kids hanging around Makarov for story time.

Gajeel rubbed the back of his head with the hand that wasn't covered in blood, looking uncomfortable. "They're not all that good of stories. Just rumors, pretty much. Just that some claim that Igneel did something that fucked him over – that really pissed him off – around the time the Wars ended. No one knows what it is, but I heard he wasn't actually all that bad before that. Sure, he sided with Zeref, but there was some particular reason for it that I couldn't find."

Natsu cocked his head, thinking back. He couldn't remember anything of the sort. He just remembered Acnologia on the battlefield, tearing into whatever he could find regardless of his appearance. He'd been capable of both human and dragon-like appearances, though Natsu had never seen his humanoid one.

"It's also been said," Gajeel continued, "that he was once entirely human."

Natsu snapped his gaze to Gajeel, fascinated now. "What?" Lucy said, echoing his thoughts.

"Yeah," Gajeel said, shrugging and furrowing his pierced brow in thought. "S'not a really popular belief for those who know about him. Only ever heard it from Metalicana. Not even Grandeeney seemed to believe it when they'd tell us about him. But Metalicana told me that he was supposedly a human once. I don't know how he became a dragon, but I don't think it was through any good methods. Must be the process that turned him crazy. The only mythic to ever turn into something it wasn't born at was END, and look how he's remembered."

Something in Natsu churned at he mention of what he'd done previously, but he felt something curl protectively around him, immediately soothing away that pain that always came with the memories of what he'd done under his brother's command. It was gone as quickly as it came, and Natsu found himself relaxed as he said quietly, "Not everyone goes crazy when they change. There's a bunch of minor mythics that don't. Look at the vampires and stuff."

"Yes, but that's a little different," said Levy with a frown. "At the core, they still contain aspects of humanity. Many vampires don't like what they are, what they have to do to survive. Besides, the Council has even been considering identifying vampires and werewolves and such – those that are turned into what they are through various contact with another – as a non-mythic."

"Great," muttered Natsu, "so the rest of us are still monsters, right?"

"Says the demon," said Gajeel, and Natsu bristled furiously at him.

Ignoring them, Levy continued speaking, cocking her head. "The kind of change we're discussing…END and Acnologia, if what the stories say are true…it's a change made of their own willpower. They _chose_ to become what they are. They were already as they were before they became worse."

It took everything in Natsu not to explode.

They thought he'd _wanted_ to become END? To kill people under Zeref's command? To be remembered as nothing more than a monster to haunt a child's nightmares? He was even remembered in Lucy's time as a mindless creature who'd killed because he'd liked to.

He suddenly wondered why Igneel had never sent out word that END had changed sides – that END hadn't been anything like the rumors. That END hated killing people and preferred life, preferred to _help _people.

Lucy's fingers wound through his quite suddenly, startling him, and something soft and kind touched the anger, the frustration, the misery that always came with such violent emotions. Just like that, they were soothed. Not entirely gone, but lessened. He didn't feel as if he were about to explode anymore, and it was much nicer, he couldn't help but think. He ignored the look on Gajeel's face; Gajeel had clearly noticed Lucy's action. Levy, too, but she pretended to not have.

"In any case," said Lucy, moving on from the subject so that it didn't capture anyone's attention too much, "what do you think? Do you think he could be the one to do it?"

"Knock down the Gate?" demanded Gajeel, flicking blood from his fingers. Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I think he could do it, I guess. He knows better than to come to central Fiore though. S'a part of the dragons' land."

"Does he know what happened on Tenrou Island?" Natsu asked suddenly, voice quiet. "Does he know that with the current generation of dragons is the last of the full-blooded dragons?"

"He wouldn't," Levy said immediately. "Would he?" She looked anxiously to her iron dragon, who suddenly looked rather concerned.

Gajeel pressed his mouth into a hard line, swearing under his breath. "I don't know, but if he found out…Igneel's not what he used to be. I'll keep respectin' him as the Fire Dragon King, but I don't think he could win another battle against Acnologia after Layla." He ran a hand through his dark hair, looking rather worried.

Silence fell as they group considered the idea of something like Acnologia learning that some of his old enemies had grown so weak in power compared to what they'd once been.

Even if he was still angry with the dragons, Natsu couldn't say he liked the idea of what might happen.

* * *

_A very chill chapter after everything with the necromancer! ;) They don't stay at the Archives for long either, but we're going to go see a new place that's more fun soon~_

_On a more serious note, I will be updating Monday. I'm no longer traveling Friday and will instead be flying home on Tuesday next week, seeing as my school is one of several that has shut down. Updates may get kind of slow eventually, as I will be taking a full-time job this spring/summer...but until then, expect regular updates! I decided to release this bonus chapter for the hell of it; I need something to give me some happiness today._

_Thanks to reviewers __(BeautifulSamurai, Meow Orbit, ckc14, madaraswife,Uchida Akira, vaneanime, lcr0718, Bugseey, aquarius592, CodenameMise, Sydneste, FranFranWriter, and FairyTailxFanGirl!) as well as those who favorited and followed! They've really helped make my day in recent times. :)_


	71. Chapter 67

Lucy waited until Gajeel and Levy had retired that night to summon Virgo, and even then, when she did, she slipped from the Archives while Natsu was distracted by Happy's angry yowling. Apparently, the blue feline was hungry – _now._ Even after a rather large supper of fish.

She didn't know how close anything could get to the doors, so she made sure to stick close just in case as she slashed Virgo's key through the air. The tug on whatever magic allowed her to do so told her it had worked, even before Virgo had appeared before her in a bright flash of light. "Greetings, Mistress," said Virgo with a polite bow, her hand placed over her heart.

"Hello, Virgo," Lucy said in response, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She felt Natsu's interest spike, but ignored him as she rocked back on her heels. "Would you be willing to make our contract now?"

"Of course," said Virgo firmly, and immediately began listing the rules she desired to be followed for her contract. Lucy listened intently to each and every one, ensuring to note those that weren't flexible and those that were. When she was done listing them, Lucy promised to uphold those rules, and pleased, Virgo announced that they officially held a contract.

It was a quick procedure to make the contract– one of the quickest Lucy had ever formed, actually – and she was so focused on it that she didn't hear him coming until smoke suddenly filled her gaze and hot breath puffed on her ear. "You've got a death wish."

Lucy squawked, and Virgo chuckled when she whirled around to give Natsu a rather nasty look. The agitation didn't last long, but it still made Natsu grin triumphantly. "I do _not_," she said with a roll of her eyes, "have a death wish."

"I can still feel your arm," he pointed out – and it did hurt. It throbbed with every movement and ached like an old bruise. "And it's nighttime, when all the big nasty things come out. Did you not hear Gajeel talking about a chimera? Those aren't really all that nice to play around with, even for a dragon."

Lucy's lips twitched. She could feel his concern, though she couldn't say if he himself recognized it. Ignoring his commentary regarding her choices to go out at night, Lucy turned to Virgo again and said, "So where do we need to go next? We have…three spirits left, I believe, before we can meet Leo."

Virgo's blue eyes glimmered with laughter. "To the southwest are a series of ancient mountains. In them, you will find the next celestial spirit and the test they hold for you. They wish for you to know that simply reaching them will be enough of a test for them to consider you."

Natsu must have felt Lucy's confusion about why such a simple thing as traveling would be a test, because he grinned widely at her. She felt a flicker of fear at the way his excitement curled in her gut, at the way he nearly bounced. "This is great," he said cheerfully. "Haven't been that way in years."

Virgo inclined her head in farewell and vanished without explanation, and Lucy whirled on her partner, a little worried. "Hey, Natsu, what's so great about the mountains," she paused, irritated beyond belief that they were going back into _mountains_, "to the southwest?"

Natsu, sensing that irritation and knowing what it was for, cackled. His eyes danced despite the darkness that hid them, reflecting back at her excitedly. "They're old. Like, _really_ old. They've got some nasty things that like to hide in 'em." Lucy stared at him with a pale face, and he grinned widely. "C'mon, Luce, it'll be fun! You've got me. I'm bigger and meaner than anything hiding out there."

"Says the demon who's scared of something like the Dullahan," Lucy pointed out anxiously.

"I'm not _scared_ of the Dullahan," corrected Natsu with a roll of his eyes. "I _respect_ the Dullahan."

"Either way, is there something _like_ the Dullahan in the mountains to the southwest?" Lucy demanded. When Natsu shrugged, she threw her hands in the air and groaned. "This is ridiculous," she cried. "Why _mountains_? Why always the mountains?!"

Natsu only found himself laughing, absolutely delighted with her misery for once.

* * *

When they breakfasted with Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily the next morning, Lucy ensured that they knew where they were heading – mostly because she wanted to know what they knew about the area. All it took was one wince on Levy's part to tell her what she needed to know.

Gajeel cackled like a witch. "Southwestern mountains, eh? You know what the dragons call those mountains?" Lucy replied that she really didn't care to know, but he answered anyway. "We call 'em Death's Jaws. They got some real pieces of work hiding in there. The A'tahsaia supposedly lives up there."

"What the hell is _that_?" Lucy said, voice rising in distress, and Natsu grinned at the sheer panic in her voice. Lucy only glared at him. She was growing angry rather than scared now – and he was proud of it, she realized. It took her a moment to realize that he was pissing her off to take away the fear. Not the best method, she supposed, but…they were around Gajeel, after all, and Lucy knew without a doubt he wasn't going to be overly nice.

"Kind of like a god," said Natsu, rubbing the back of his head. "But not on the same level. A little bit weaker and not immortal from what I've heard. Wonder if we'll get to meet it; I've never fought it before." He bounced a little, even as he shoveled food into his mouth while eyeing Lucy's untouched plate. "Eat, Luce. You're gonna wanna eat if we're goin' somewhere like that. Besides, you're going to be the one to make the Portal again."

Levy perked up. "You're making Portals, Lucy?"

"I'm not very good at it," she said hastily, but Natsu cut her off, surprising her.

"She's really good at it," he told Levy, and Lucy could have sworn that there was pride swelling in her chest – entirely his – and filling his voice. "Did her first one when we went to the Eclipse Gate the other day, and she was only a little bit off from where she was aiming. She managed to get all of us and Salutem through, too."

Levy lit up, her eyes sparkling. She whirled around to face Lucy, her blue hair – not having yet been brushed out and sticking up in all directions – making her look rather insane. "Lucy, do you not know how hard it is to make a Portal?" Lucy snorted, muttering that she indeed knew because she'd made one. "No, you don't understand. Most people take years just trying to create one big enough to send an apple through, and even then it's so far off target, there was no point in making it to begin with. To get all of you through a Portal at that distance and only be off the mark a little?"

Gajeel grunted, "She's got an ancestor like Jellal, don't she? Fallen stars are crazy good at stuff like that."

"I'm not a fallen star though," Lucy pointed out. She shrugged. "I'm glad that I've been able to finally become useful between that and being a bit more capable when it comes to defending myself." She took a deep breath, her eyes flashing. "I don't want something like what happened with Grimoire Heart to happen again."

"It won't." Just like that, Natsu's pride had been replaced with a brutal viciousness that caught her off guard. Lucy blinked at him. He still wore a broad grin; nothing about his physical appearance had changed. But inside…she could feel it. The difference.

That viciousness nearly exploded when something sharp and made entirely of metal suddenly flew past Lucy's head, just barely scratching her cheek. Lucy jolted, a hand snapping over the bloody cut, and Natsu snarled, magic exploding in rage.

Gajeel, rather than responding violently even as an old magic pressed in on them, said coldly, "You don't decide what does and doesn't happen, Salamander, that's the Fates' job." He rocked back, settling down on his elbows and barely seeming to notice the hard surface of the cavern floor. "If the Fates decides to end one of you rather than both, then that's what's gonna happen. You ain't got a way to stop it. Trust me. If the dragons knew a way to stop that kind of thing… "

"You didn't have to hurt me to get your point across," said Lucy irritably, swiping the blood away. "And Natsu, stop, it's fine."

Smoke had gathered around Natsu's face, fury plastered across it. But there was also an odd twinge in her body that told Lucy the Archives _really_ didn't like what he was doing within them. But at her demand, he settled down reluctantly, still scowling and angry but willing to move on for the time being. Lucy got the feeling he'd be holding that little incident over Gajeel's head for a while though.

Levy, giving Gajeel a rather nasty look, not at all pleased by what he'd done, rolled her eyes. "In any case, congratulations, Lucy. It's exciting to see the differences from the last time you were here. You've really improved. It's very clear that you've been working hard." She smiled when Lucy puffed her chest in pride, excited by the praise. That pride faltered a little when Levy said, "But…I think you should refrain from Portaling to the southwestern mountains."

"Why?" demanded Natsu. "We got stuff to do."

"Yes," said Levy patiently, "but the Council…" she exchanged a grim look with Gajeel, suddenly serious. "With the destruction of northern Enca, they're cracking down on mythics and those who wields magic. It's going to get very nasty soon if they don't stop putting limitations on what we can and cannot do. Even the Keepers and Guardians are having limitations put on them. And you know how good they are at tracking Portals."

"_Why_?" Natsu cocked his head, frowning. "The Council's never had _that _much power. Sure, they govern the guilds and keep an eye on everything, but the guilds have always been the ones in charge – especially since we don't have a royal family anymore to order people around. Besides, they're not supposed to be making laws like that. They're here to keep the balance between the non-mythics and mythics, and the balance between all of the people alive and the world."

Gajeel grunted, suddenly frowning. "Yeah, well, when you've got power hungry old humans in charge…they think they know what's best. You really didn't think it weird that they've been so invasive about Fairy Tail lately? And you'll wanna be careful in the upcoming months. The rumors that there's a Heartfilia running around have become more wide-spread and you won't have long before they actively start huntin' Bunny Girl."

Lucy bit her lip, furrowing her brow as she looked down at her lap and played with her fingers. That wasn't something she'd ever considered. She'd known to keep her name away from the Council, but… "Why would they _hunt_ me?" she asked suddenly.

"They're a bunch of old-fashioned humans," he told her. "The Lost Star is famous and everyone in Fiore likes 'em. You're a princess. They think that if they put you up as Fiore's new queen, then you'll be someone they can use like a puppet to give 'em the real power over everyone else. Plus, we've gotten some stuff lately that makes it seem like they're looking to ally themselves with the Pergrande Kingdom. What better pawn to get that alliance than a girl eligible to marry a king?"

Natsu stared at him for a few moments, and then burst out laughing. Lucy eyed him with an arched brow as he ran a hand through his pink hair and grinned, cackling like a mad witch. "They _really _think they could make a puppet out of _Lucy_?"

"I'm not sure whether or not I should be insulted by the way you said that," she told him.

"I'd take it as a compliment," Levy replied for him.

Gajeel shrugged, suddenly rocking to his feet. "Like I said, a bunch of old-fashioned humans who think they know best." He curled a lip. "This is why I hate humans. They've got such pathetically small lives and think they know what's best for the future."

"They're not all bad," protested Levy, and Lucy suddenly felt rather uncomfortable, considering herself to be a human. "They've got great ideas that centuries-old mythics can't think up."

"It's not just that and you know it," he muttered, and then disappeared into the Archives. Lucy frowned, wondering what was up with his sudden unhappy behavior. Dragons were odd, she couldn't help but think. Natsu spoke suddenly, capturing her attention.

"C'mon, Luce, we better get goin' if we can't Portal. We're gonna have to go back to Magnolia and get some stuff." Natsu suddenly grinned at her and Lucy knew immediately why he was so amused when he said with a cackle, "You can practice some self-defense on the things in the mountains."

Lucy buried her face in her hands, miserable.

* * *

The letter was rather heavy in his hand, and Makarov frowned down at the neatly scripted name that had been written on it. _Natsu of Fairy Tail_, it read. There was no sign of where it had come from, and it had been sealed with written magic. Only Natsu would be able to open it, and if anyone tried, they'd likely be cursed.

"Master?" Mirajane asked, and he looked up tiredly. She looked concerned as she studied him. "I'm sorry, I came in to let you know that Juvia took a solo job…is everything alright?"

"Mm, I'm not entirely sure." Makarov sat back in his chair, waving Mirajane further in. He grunted when an old injury sent pain shooting up his back. The time to retire was finally coming. He'd have to pass the guild's leadership on, though he still wasn't sure who to pick among those present. They had to be on his own personal council, which really limited the people he could pick from.

Makarov offered her the envelope. "A letter sealed by magic," he said calmly, "addressed to Natsu." He cocked his head. "Have you heard from either he or Lucy? I'm assuming it to be quite urgent. Natsu's not received any mail outside of requests for him to work for specific clients since he first joined Fairy Tail."

Mirajane tilted her head, silver hair glimmering in the light that filtered into the office. Dust motes could be seen in the rays of sunlight, and Makarov made a mental note to have someone dust the room soon. "Levy scryed me last week to let me know that they left the Archives and were going to come here. They won't be Portaling anywhere, I've been told; the Council's officially looking for Lucy."

"Mm, we need to do something about the Magic Council. They've become too invasive in the lives of the country's residents," said Makarov seriously. "I'll meet with the other guildmasters at the annual meeting next week anyways. I'll bring it up there. In any case, they'll be back in the next month or so. Perhaps you could scry Natsu and inform him?"

"I could do that," agreed Mirajane with a warm smile. "Hopefully it won't make him push Lucy a little too hard. They'll be crossing through the mountains again…at least it's not wintertime. It shouldn't be too cold, and she does have Natsu with her." Mirajane rocked back a little on her heels. "Is there anything else you want me to do, Master?"

Makarov contemplated the idea and then asked, "Is Gildarts here? There's something I need to discuss with him."

"Yes, he just got in this morning. He isn't in the guildhall, but he said that he'd be by this evening. I'll let him know that you want to speak with him when he comes in." She gave Makarov a kind smile. "I'll make sure to get you some tea for now, too."

Makarov threw her a fond look, grateful for her and every other brat he'd helped raise in the guild that he'd been guildmaster of for so long.

* * *

Her fingers tapped impatiently on the armrest of her chair, and the voices of those around her were a weak drawl that she barely cared enough about to listen to. Her dark eyes were distant, locked on something that the others around her couldn't see. Only one other noticed that she wasn't paying any attention, his old gaze full of amusement.

"Empress," he said, cutting through the dull words being spoken. "Is everything alright?"

"Hm?" she said, startling out of her thoughts. She glanced at him. "Ah, yes," she murmured, although she knew that he had clearly seen past her comment. She glanced around the table, reminded of a time so long ago when things had been so different. When the thirteen seats had been full. Now, six seats remained empty and she sat upon the head of them all.

"Still no word?" commented the man furthest from her on the left, his voice a sneer, and she sent him a dirty look.

"No, but I knew that it was likely." She lifted her chin. "He wasn't all that fond of us and he's not set foot in our country in a very, _very_ long time. I was just thinking…it will only be through a great amount of luck that he favors helping us." She glanced at her favored adviser, the one who'd practically raised her all those centuries ago, before things had changed. "I doubt any of us would be welcomed by the false king. He favors Dragneel. You know he does."

Protests rang out, and she ignored them all in favor of a voice that rang out over the rest. "You're serious? You think he's going to be able to do something about the bastard? What good was he the last time? And why the _hell_ would he even want to help us? We were a part of everything that turned him against us."

Silence fell; a fear that had plagued them all since they'd all come to the agreement to send a request to one they'd never considered speaking with after he'd taken his leave of their country.

"You make a good point, but surely in nearly eight centuries," said the oldest of them and the one who'd go to meet him, "Fairy Tail will have been of some influence on him. And it isn't something that will affect_ just_ us. This affects all of the Ishgar continent. Besides," he lifted his chin, and their interest was caught by his next statement, "there's been rumors that he has acquired a Marked One. Nearly impossible for a half-dragon, but then again…we've never seen a half-dragon like him before."

"In any case," said the empress, lifting her chin proudly. "It's too late to go back and we _do _need his help and advice regarding the situation. I believe the times are about to truly change for the first time since the Demonic Wars, and we need to be ready to meet those changes."

* * *

_Some new stuff on the wind~ And Death's Jaws! I love the time they spend in those mountains. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, too. ;) _

_Uchida Akira, regarding Gajeel and Levy...no! They do not know he's END. They know he's a demon (and a powerful one at that), but that's about it._

_BeautifulSamurai, regarding my school...yes! I'll be doing college online for the rest of the semester. Half of my professors have no idea how to use technology though, so it'll be an interesting time. _

_Thanks to reviewers (aquarius592, stranger1999, Lodemai04, Meow Orbit, NaLuFireSpirit, madaraswife, Uchida Akira, BeautifulSamurai, Lissuin, and YoursTruly!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	72. Chapter 68

"If you don't stop laughing, Natsu Dragneel, I'm going to slap the smile off of your face," said Lucy darkly, and she could feel the laughter that shook his body behind her as they meandered through Magnolia, making their way back to the guildhall after a very long night n which they'd decided against stopping to sleep. Natsu barely seemed to feel it, but Lucy was near delirious with the desire to sleep.

It didn't help that he'd been laughing for _weeks_ now about an incident that had happened in the mountains – one he couldn't wait to tell Gray about, which only made it ten times worse, because Natsu _never_ wanted to tell Gray anything remotely interesting.

While working on Lucy's skills with the demonic language he'd been teaching her – there'd not been nearly enough room that was safe enough for self-defense – a small cub had approached her. Natsu had known from the second he'd seen her that it had meant trouble. The creature had clearly been a leopard of sorts, with a long gray bushy hair flecked with black splotches. It had been young enough to still have soft baby fur, and had been curious about the people that had appeared.

Of course, knowing precisely what it was, Natsu had told Lucy to let it be, that they needed to get up and leave the area immediately. Lucy, trusting his concern but not understanding why he was so freaked out, had been rather slow about doing so.

She'd been nearly ready to go when the mother – a monstrous feline had appeared and had been anything but happy. There had been a few touch and go moments, where Natsu had worried that he'd have to make an orphan out of the cub, simply because he knew Lucy didn't stand a chance against the mother, but things had turned out alright.

But it hadn't been the fact that she'd nearly been mauled by the mother that he was still laughing at.

It was that she'd been robbed by the baby.

Within an instant, the small feline had taken her bag of belongings and torn off after its mother, tail high and clearly proud, knowing they'd not give chase. Natsu would never forget the look on her face when she realized that all of her clothes were gone and that she'd be stuck in the same dirty clothes for weeks on end, for even in July, it was too cold to wash things and wear them right after in the mountains.

Now, he was partially laughing because he'd told her that no, they didn't have the time for her to stop and bathe and change. He had a really important letter awaiting his arrival, from what he'd heard, and he was desperate to know what was in it. It was part of the reason he'd pushed for an all-night round of travel. One, he'd never received such a letter, and two…he got a bad feeling that something big was going to happen, and that it had to do with that damn letter. But even Salutem was flagging now, stumbling every now and then, and he felt a little bad for the stag who put his heart and soul into helping them.

When they turned onto the street, Natsu quickly realized that he probably should have given Salutem a break sooner rather than later. The stag's knees suddenly buckled, and Lucy gasped as he fell with them still on him. Natsu's amusement vanished, and instinct had him fisting a hand in Lucy's clothes, yanking her off and shoving her hard enough that she hit the cobblestone street – hard. Natsu flinched in pain where she scraped her skin on the ground.

He swore when he didn't get his foot out of the stirrup in time and Salutem hit the ground hard on his side, heaving for air. "Shit!" he snarled, pain shooting up his leg. He heard Lucy gasp again and felt his magic spike in response. Happy yowled as he was hurled from his basket.

People dove to the rescue around them. Several people hurried over to help, a man taking Salutem's reins and trying to encourage the stag back to his feet, and a few rushing over to check on Lucy. Two checked with Natsu, and he merely chased them off with a crabby look, more annoyed that he'd not taken care than anything. Salutem was his favorite among all of the animals Fairy Tail kept for various reasons, and he didn't like the idea of it being his fault the stag had to be retired early.

It took a moment, but Salutem was coaxed to his feet, shaking, and Natsu, foot finally freed, simply lay there for a couple of moments to catch his breath. "You good, Luce?"

"Yeah," she called back. "Caught me by surprise."

Happy growled from where he crouched on the street, tail lashing back and forth, and glared balefully at Natsu. Natsu groaned in exasperation. His familiar had a new grudge with him, it appeared.

It took them a few minutes to get oriented. He shooed the people away with a rather nasty look, and they hurried on their way, waving off Lucy's shouted thanks as she glared at Natsu for his rudeness. When they were gone and people were minding their own business again, Natsu made sure Salutem wasn't hurt. Luckily, he wasn't – merely tired. He grimaced. Makarov was going to scold the hell out of him. Salutem was a favorite of everyone in the guild.

"Is he okay?" Lucy fretted, only proving his point.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Natsu patted his shoulder roughly and the stag tiredly flicked an ear. "Guess we're walking the rest of the way."

"That's fine," she said, but he could tell from the way her shoulders slumped, she was ready to go to bed herself.

And before he could stop himself, despite having told her that they'd not be stopping at her place to let her bathe and clean up, he said, "Go home." She looked at him in surprise, and he swallowed thickly. "Take Happy and go home. I'll bring the letter over and we can read it at your place."

Lucy blinked at him – and then gave a blinding smile, her entire face lighting up like a second sun. "Thank you," she said sincerely, and he wasn't surprised by the hug that she suddenly gave him, her arms wrapped around his neck within seconds of her warm words of gratitude. Rather, the entire world seemed to go still when she pressed her lips lightly to his cheek.

And then, just as suddenly, it was over, and she'd pulled back to give him another grateful smile. He was still staring at her in shock as she grabbed Happy and was immediately on her way. She was rounding the corner at the end of the street when he finally moved, his hand hesitantly touching the spot her mouth had.

His brow furrowed. "Wait," he muttered, and he thought he heard someone chuckle as they walked by. "What the hell just happened?"

But there was no one to give him an answer except for Salutem, and the stag's only response was to sneeze all over him.

* * *

Natsu was still dwelling over the event when he ducked into the guildhall, completely bypassing a greeting someone shouted at him. He'd made sure that Salutem would be okay in the stables before coming in, and it had only served to make him further confused, giving him a longer period of time to think about it. He must have looked absolutely bewildered by the time he got to the bar, where Mirajane was waiting, because she giggled.

"Everything alright, Natsu?" she asked, immediately offering him an envelope.

"…yeah," he said, frowning down at the letter that had been sent to him. He could feel the magic snapping at his fingers, warning the holder not to open it – well, unless you were Natsu Dragneel, of course. He studied the neat scrawl his name had been written in and his frown deepened. He knew that hand writing, he realized. He didn't know from where, but he knew it. "Huh."

Mirajane clearly wanted to know the contents. He could tell from the look on her face. And, admittedly, he considered reading it then and there, but…he'd promised Lucy they'd read it together at her pace. So, Natsu tucked the letter away for later. He cocked his head at Mirajane. "I'll let Makarov know if it's anything important. Salutem took a fall on our way in, by the way." Natsu grimaced. "I didn't give him a break soon enough. He should be fine, but…don't let anyone take him out. We're gonna need him again."

"Oh? Where are you heading?" Mirajane asked even as she frowned at him in disapproval regarding Salutem's situation.

Natsu beamed. "The southwestern mountains."

Her curiosity was replaced with shock. "Are…are you sure Lucy will do alright in them?" she said anxiously. "You know that even Gildarts tends to avoid the southwestern mountains, Natsu…" She bit her lip. "Would you consider taking one or two others with you? Please?"

Natsu made a face, not really liking the idea. Mostly because he knew precisely who would be coming with him and Lucy if he did agree to let someone tag along. "I'll think about it," he said to keep her off his back, sighing heavily. He knew that Lucy had been thinking about it anyways, which meant he'd probably let someone come regardless because he knew without a doubt that he'd more than likely agree to what Lucy requested.

Stars above, he'd become soft.

"I'll be back later," Natsu said, waving Mirajane off when she went to say something more. He started heading for the doors, fingers itching to open the envelope. He ignored anyone who tried to speak with him, too distracted by what had happened with Lucy and the envelope. It was bugging him – the fact that he knew the handwriting but couldn't state who, precisely, it belonged to.

Gray was there, and eyed him curiously when he went past. Just to try and relieve some of the frustration building his chest, Natsu threw him a shark-like mocking grin and vanished outside before he could respond.

* * *

Somehow, it didn't surprise her when Natsu clambered through the closed window instead of coming in through the front door like a normal person. He tended to do things to purposely aggravate her when he was frustrated, and she could feel the bubble of irritation that had been growing in him for the last hour that he'd been gone.

So when he threw the window open and threw himself through, Lucy didn't bother to scold him as she normally would have and instead asked, "What's wrong?"

He gave her a weird look. "Nothing. You wanna look at the letter?"

Lucy rose from her place on the sofa and suggested, "Yes, but why don't you look it over first? I'm going to get some tea I started making for us while I was waiting." She was desperate herself to see what had been sent to her partner, but…there was something in her gut that told her to let him look at it first, just to be safe. She left him to do just that, brushing her wet hair over her shoulder.

There was an untouched flicker of anxiety that spiked through him when he looked at the letter he pulled out of his pocket. She decided to wait out his confusing roiling mess of emotions. He usually cleared them up himself rather quickly – mostly because he didn't want to deal with them.

She was making her way back into the living room with two mugs of tea when a blast of shock, rage, amusement, and even _hatred_ slammed through her so hard the mugs dropped right from her hand and shattered all over the floor. In a flash, Natsu was on his feet, startled out of his seat, but Lucy had seen it. The viciousness with which he'd glared at that letter – the black that had etched itself so briefly over his skin…

"You good, Luce?" Natsu demanded as if nothing had happened, and all of those emotions washed out of her, replaced with a frozen feeling that made her uneasy.

"Y-yeah," she stammered, studying him. "Are _you_?" She stared intently at him, very aware that Happy was bristling nearby, his blue fur spiked in alarm. "Where's the letter?"

Natsu ignored her question, grumbling, "You burned your feet. How the hell are you still alive if you hurt yourself with _mugs_?" She watched in stunned silence as he bent to pick up the larger pieces of mugs. He _never_ did stuff like that, she thought to herself, growing concerned and worried for her partner.

"Natsu?" she murmured, but he ignored her, even when she winced as he cut his hand on a sharp piece. Black blood dripped to the floor, but he barely seemed to notice as he disappeared into the kitchen with the pieces. Shaking a sore foot, Lucy carefully stepped past the broken glass and went over to the couch. She found the letter with ease, and wasn't surprised when she found that it had been shredded into a few pieces.

Natsu was fully aware that she was piecing it back together, she knew, but he distracted himself with the clean up of the mess she'd made, letting her. He wanted her to know, Lucy realized. He wanted her to know – he just couldn't bring himself to tell her himself. She rested it carefully in her lap upon sitting on the semi-charred sofa, and Happy hopped onto her shoulder with care, jostling her gently.

She stroked his head with a frown as she read.

_Prince Dragneel, _

_We have come to you in the hopes that you may be capable of doing something about a situation that has arisen in regards to relations between the Alvarez Empire and the Pergrande Kingdom. While the details cannot be put into writing, we can put it simply: the Pergrande Kingdom possesses a false king who intends to start a war with the Empire, and fully intends to drag the entirety of the Ishgar continent down with it. _

_You, yourself, are fully aware of what the Alvarez Empire is capable of with regards to military strength. We have no wish to clash with others at the present time, but refuse to sit idly by and be squandered beneath another. We know that you are one who holds no alliance outside of the ones you have forged with the dragons and with the Fairy Tail guild and ask that you consider speaking to the false king on our behalf. You are, after all, one with old ties to the Empire and are the only one outside of those within our circle who'd be capable of doing so. _

_Please send word back at the earliest convenience. _

_Wishing you well, _

_Empress Brandish of the Alvarez Empire_

Lucy pressed her mouth into a hard line, having not expected anything of the sort. And she most certainly did not expect the small bitter laugh that came from behind her. Slowly, she turned and found Natsu mopping up the spilled tea on the floor with one of her nice hand towels – she glared at him for it – but he could have cared less. Without prompting from Lucy, Natsu said, not bothering to look over at her, "Over seven hundred and fifty years. S'how long it took 'em to remember who I was."

"I forget," Lucy murmured, "that Zeref was an emperor. Who is Brandish then? In relation to you?"

"Just a Spriggan." Natsu sat back, frowning. "She was one of Zeref's elite force members. There used to be twelve, but a couple were killed during the Wars or executed afterwards for trying to stir a rebellion when Brandish and August took over."

Lucy bit her lip, thinking. After a moment, she very hesitantly asked, "Natsu…who did people think you were after the Demonic Wars? Did they know that END was you? What happened to the brother of the emperor in the views of the people?"

He faltered, not having expected such a question in the slightest. "I don't know. Just a monster, I guess. I didn't really look like myself and was always on fire, so they didn't really ever see what I looked like." He rocked to his feet, movements stiff and uncomfortable. "There was a rumor that went out that END killed Natsu, so I guess that's what they thought. No one really ever made the connection except for Igneel."

"And the Spriggans?" Lucy prompted quietly. "They have to have known if they're contacting you now, right?"

Natsu shook his head. "Nah. They just think I'm a weird half-dragon who's lived a lot longer than most half-dragons do. We don't die off as quickly as humans, but we don't live as long as most mythics." He rubbed the back of his head, looking and feeling rather tired all of a sudden. "I dunno what they think outside of that though. Maybe I'm just a coward who hid from war to them."

Lucy couldn't hide the grin that briefly flashed across her face. _Natsu_? A coward avoiding a fight? Like hell. She didn't think she'd ever met someone so intent on starting a fight wherever he could. "So should we help them?" she asked, and he gave her an exasperated look, startled she'd even asked.

"Why bother?" said Natsu. "Brandish said I was banished the day that Zeref was executed. I'm not really even a prince anymore, Luce. I don't have any ties to the country. Let 'em go to war and deal with it themselves. The Pergrande Kingdom's stupid to think they'd win against an all-out war with the Empire."

"The letter says–"

"I don't care what the letter says," he interrupted irritably, suddenly angry, and Lucy bit her lip unhappily at the attitude. "Fiore's too big of a mess to get involved anyways. And I _am_ affiliated with the country. I'm on Makarov's council, Luce." He tapped his cuff, which signified as such. "Guildmasters are a big deal in Fiore. They help run the country just as much as the Council. What I do affects Makarov, and I'm not gonna do anything to screw him over. Not after what he's done for me. He knows who I am and has kept that secret for two decades. He's given me work, trusted me enough to be in a position most people fight for, and he listens to what I say – which isn't something most people do if you haven't noticed."

Lucy studied him thoughtfully for a few moments and then leaned back on the sofa. "Natsu," she said suddenly, quietly. "These are the Lost Years. I don't know what we need to expect in the next two years. But two years is plenty of time for a war to start. And war creates chaos, which seems to be something that would very likely attract Acnologia. For all we know, this war could be what brings him here – what destroys the Gate and Old Crocus."

Natsu, rocking anxiously back and forth, stilled and looked suddenly very unhappy. "Luce, this isn't…this isn't somethin' we can just go off and do like we've been with the spirits. This is huge. Besides, they talked about a false king. Do you _really_ wanna get involved with somethin' like that?"

"Yes," she said immediately. She stared him down. "Because if I'm remembering correctly, Gajeel and Levy told us that for some reason, the Council wants to ally themselves with the Pergrande Kingdom by marrying the Lost Star off to that king."

Natsu was silent, didn't move an inch. But it did nothing to conceal the explosion of rage that crossed through him, and Lucy flinched at the force of it. Happy bristled at his place on her shoulder, lashing his tail at the anger that seemed to flood the apartment. But, Lucy noticed, interested, it was accompanied by confusion – as if he wasn't entirely clear on _why_ he was so angry.

A flicker of affection flashed through her for her partner, and she said gently before he could say anything, "Why don't we discuss it with someone? Makarov might have some ideas on what can be done. And then he can puzzle over it while we're gone and when we get back, we can–"

"Luce," he interrupted, deciding to join her on the sofa. He walked over, his hands buried in his pink hair and a frustrated look on his face. "You don't get it," he told her as he flopped onto the sofa beside her, making her bounce and squeak in surprise. He threw her a tired look, and Lucy was once again reminded of not just how old he was, but how hard his mind was constantly working with little rest. "Wars happen fast. The Demonic Wars started with a single day and lasted centuries. And I don't want to take part in another war like that." She was surprised when his voice quivered a little. He was emotional tonight, she couldn't help but think. "I don't want to be used like that again, and it would happen. Mythics are the best soldiers human kings and leaders could hope for. You've seen how we fight; picture an entire battlefield like that. I don't want to kill people again."

Lucy sat in silence for a few moments, and then groaned, throwing her head back to stare at the ceiling.

Suddenly, the isolation of the southwestern mountains didn't seem so bad.

* * *

_An emotional chapter with a little gift inside! _

_Made it home safely, and am definitely starting my full-time job (so long as it remains open, mind you), so updates may change in the future (I'm thinking of switching to Sundays instead, perhaps?)! Stay safe everyone!_

_stranger1999, Lucy's kind of a sort-of mythic if that makes sense? Genetic-wise, her mother was almost entirely human, but Lucy had like a genetic flare (like when something shows up every few generations) where she's closer to mythic than human._

_Thanks to reviewers __(stranger1999, Guest #1, Riverofmemoriesf, Guest #2, Guest #3, Lodemai04, Uchida Akira, BeautifulSamurai, Guest #4, madaraswife, theHumbleGM, Lissuin, naluobsessed, and PersephoneQOTU!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	73. Chapter 69

Lucy fidgeted with her fingers as Makarov skimmed through the letter that Natsu had reluctantly allowed her to hand over after working hard to piece it together again. The others in the room flicked their gazes back and forth, attention darting between Natsu, Lucy, and Makarov with interest. Natsu feigned his usual disinterest, his chin resting on the table and his hands tucked in his lap with Happy beside his head. Gray looked as impatient as Laxus, while Mirajane patiently sat there in silence, her hands clasped on the table before her. "Well?" said Laxus when Makarov pressed his mouth into a hard line and put the letter down on the table. Lucy blinked when he removed a piece of the paper, tucking it safely in his pocket, and most certainly didn't miss the flash of worry that crossed his face. Instinct told her it had nothing to do with the letter.

Rather than answering the question, Makarov turned his face to Natsu and Natsu alone. "Natsu, I cannot continue this conversation without my council, but I can also not continue this conversation without revealing to Laxus, Mirajane, and Gray what you told me when you joined this guild all those years ago. Do you acknowledge this and allow it?"

Natsu clenched his jaw. "Gray knows what color of blood I bleed," he said curtly. "That's all they need to know." Gray stiffened, caught off guard, and looked even more concerned about where this was going.

Lucy frowned at the coldness in her chest. This was different than what he'd felt when Sting had been so cruel to him. This was so different from the way he'd hidden everything behind a wall that had crumbled back to where it had been within days with Lucy's careful poking. He'd cut her off entirely now, focused on something he didn't want her to really be a part of.

_Too bad,_ she thought and silently took one of his hands, prying it from its place in his lap and winding her fingers through it. He cast her an odd look she couldn't read; she ignored it and squeezed it, enjoying the comfort it brought her this time. She didn't like this; she could feel that there was something about to happen that she would never fully understand without having been born in this time, let alone a mythic.

Natsu eyed their hands for a moment before snapping his gaze back to Makarov as Mirajane said softly, "What do you mean 'what color I bleed?'"

Natsu took his free hand and slid his arm out on the table. "Happy," he said simply, and the cat purred, butting his head against Natsu's before pressing a paw over the fleshy part of Natsu's forearm. All it took was Happy digging his claws in as deeply as he could. It earned a hiss from Lucy, who was a little surprised when Natsu's hand tightened almost apologetically around hers. But it did its work, and beads of black blood appeared, sliding down his skin to gather on the table beneath.

Gray didn't react, having known ahead of time. He merely sat there silently as Laxus and Mirajane silently sat there, studying the sight. Lucy could have heard a pin drop.

And then Mirajane exhaled sharply, uncertainty flickering across her face. "A demon. You're a demon…"

Laxus was far more reactive. Disgust flickered across his features and Lucy thought she'd break her own fingers with how tightly she gripped Natsu's hand when she felt the hurt that cracked through that shell he'd made. "All that talk about Zeref – you knew him personally, didn't you? What the hell is a demon doing in the Fairy Tail guild? Is this a joke to you – something you'll turn around and destroy for the hell of it?"

"Laxus," warned Makarov patiently. "Just as there are good and bad humans, there are good and bad demons. We are fortunate to have a demon who likes to help people among us, regardless of his origins and what he is."

Mirajane tipped her head to the side. "This is why you always go to Natsu for advice, is it not?" she said, uncertainty replaced with interest. "Natsu, if I may ask, did you fight in the Demonic Wars?"

Natsu slid lazy eyes to Mirajane and let that ancient magic dance in the air, oh so different from anything else they'd felt. Lucy kept her attention on it – more so than normal, and wished she could run her fingers over it, feel what it was like. "I fought in 'em, yeah."

"Lucy," said Makarov, making her jump. That ancient magic vanished as Natsu's attention went to Makarov and his Marked One. "Would you care to read the letter aloud for Gray, Laxus, and Mira?"

"I…sure," she stammered. She released her partner's hand, reaching across the table and taking the letter. The first thing she noticed as she settled back to read it aloud was that the piece Makarov had ripped off was the one that labeled Natsu as a prince. Noticing that, she said nothing and read it out to the other three.

When she was done, she lifted her gaze to study the others' expressions. Gray looked stunned and worried – with good reason, she thought – and Laxus appeared to have forgotten his disgust with Natsu. Mirajane looked horrified.

"The Pergrande Kingdom…they're really itching to start a war?" murmured Gray. He snapped his attention to Makarov, horrified. "Where's Gildarts? Shouldn't he be hearing this, too? Do the other guilds know? Does _Jellal_?"

"Likely not," Makarov said, "and Gildarts is busy preparing something that has been a long time coming." He didn't bother to explain himself further. No one asked him to. Instead, they turned their attention onto something far more important: the prospect of a war. "What troubles me is the Pergrande Kingdom. They've not made trouble in some time – never, even," he said with a glance at Natsu for confirmation.

"They weren't a part of the Demonic Wars," Natsu said, not bothering to lift his head from the table. His eyes were sharp, wary. "I wouldn't trust the Spriggans either though. They weren't the most helpful people in the Wars either."

"Perhaps not, but they support the empress of the Empire," pointed out Mirajane.

"She was one of them," Natsu said firmly. "None of the Spriggans are mythics, by the way. Zeref performed the spell he used on himself to give him immortality – although to a much lesser degree. They'll probably be a little older from what I remember."

"Huh," muttered Laxus, squinting suspiciously at Natsu. "Are they demons then?"

"I just told you," Natsu growled. "They were human – test subjects, probably, for some of his more perfected magic." He slapped his hands on the table suddenly, pushing himself to his feet. "Do what you want, but I'm not helping 'em. Luce and I got enough to do, and I don't give a damn about any of them. Alvarez, Pergrande, whatever. They've got nothing to do with me."

"So why are they sending you letters for help then?" demanded Laxus.

"Who knows?" muttered Natsu bitterly before jabbing a finger at Gray, looking over his shoulder at Lucy. "Look, are we takin' him with us this time or not?" Gray stared blankly in surprise at Natsu; that had been one of the very last things he'd expected to hear at that moment.

Lucy, caught off guard herself, hesitated. "I…I guess? If he wants to go, that is–"

"Good. You're coming with us as long as you don't ditch Lucy with some random version of me again," Natsu told Gray unhelpfully, and the half-demon threw his hands into the air, completely bewildered by what was happening.

"Where _are_ you going?" asked Makarov with an amused expression. He clearly didn't approve of Natsu's behavior, but couldn't help but be entertained by his determination to bring Gray along. "If you intend to willingly take Gray with you, Natsu, I assume it's somewhere non-friendly."

Natsu beamed, his mood-shift somewhat forced. Lucy said nothing as she gathered Happy into her lap. "Southwestern mountains. Gotta go find another spirit there, right, Luce?" Lucy shrugged, not wanting to be a part of the conversation when Gray's confusion turned to horror.

"Hold on," he said hastily, "I didn't say I wanted to go _there_."

Lucy paused then. It was _that _bad then. What the hell did the spirit represent if it was going to be this challenging to reach it? Happy purred and she stroked his fur for comfort, admittedly worried. Even Laxus had frowned. "You're gonna take Lucy there?" he said, and Lucy felt her face pale, once again absolutely terrified of these mountains if even _Laxus_ was worried about the fact that she was going there.

"Perhaps you should contact Erza," suggested Mirajane sweetly, and Lucy threw a frantic look at Natsu as he frowned at all of them.

"You're scaring Lucy again," he complained. "Besides, Erza can't ditch Jellal and come with us, you know that."

"So take Jellal with you," encouraged Mirajane with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind accompanying you. Besides, I'm sure Erza would like to see you in person after what happened, Lucy, she's expressed some concern whenever I've spoken with her. And, of course, you should take Gray as well. I'd suggest Wendy just to be safe, but those mountains will be a bit too much for her."

"Natsu, maybe we should just forget the whole thing and just…go to the Pergrande Kingdom," Lucy tried, but Natsu threw her a wild grin and said, "No way, Luce, this is gonna be fun!"

"I will speak with Jellal and Erza and request that they accompany you," said Makarov, and Lucy felt a flicker of relief that at least one other person would be going. "Just to be safe. Of course, Gray, you know you're not to interfere with any of the tests these two are asked to complete by the celestial spirits." Gray nodded seriously. "I will send word to the empress that Fairy Tail has expressed an interest in helping them, but that Natsu will not. Regardless of your stance, Natsu," he added when Natsu gave a huff, smoke curling around his face, "you know very well that this could end badly without caution and attempting to stop a war ahead of time."

Natsu jerked his head in a curt nod. He didn't care if everyone else helped them; he himself would not be doing so.

"To finish this meeting," said Makarov, leaning back in his seat, "I would like to request that you keep Natsu's secret, Laxus, Mira. It has been one I, personally, have guarded for years now. I would not like for it to be spread among the guild and out into the world when demon hunters still attack even Gray's kind."

"Of course," said Mirajane, but Laxus wasn't as easily convinced.

Laxus leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the table and met his grandfather's gaze. "Gramps, he's a demon. The guild should know that we have a demon as a part of the guild."

"No," said Lucy rather sharply, furious with Laxus's annoyed disgust, and he looked at her in surprise. Just as she'd done with Gajeel and Levy, she stared him down, even rising to her feet. "Natsu's been a demon since the day you met him. Nothing's changed, you simply know about it. From what I've heard, he has not once tried to harm any of you. So why the hell would you turn around and put him at risk like that? He's done nothing to deserve it."

"Well said, Lucy," commented Mirajane with a warm smile. She turned to Laxus, her blue eyes glimmering with kindness, but also with determination. "Leave Natsu be, Laxus, he's done fairly well this far, has he not?"

"Also," said Makarov as if none of them had spoken. He turned his attention onto Natsu. "I suppose I should likely not admit this to you, but seeing how you appear to be continuously pointed towards the Pergrande Kingdom, you should consider that you may not have a choice about going there. Leo has called the Pergrande Kingdom home since Layla's death; I spoke with him upon Lucy's arrival almost a year ago. I believe his situation has not changed since then - although if it has, it has likely gotten worse - and he may require your assistance shortly."

Natsu went stock still, his entire body frozen in place. Lucy didn't like the sudden numbness that crept through her veins. Very slowly, Natsu turned a look on Makarov that likely would have sent most people running. As it was, the cold glare had Laxus rising warily to his feet, even more cautious now that he knew Natsu was a demon. Makarov didn't react – even when flames as black as pitch sprouted to life on Natsu's arms.

And just as suddenly, they were gone, and Natsu was grinning.

Lucy held her breath, unable to breathe around the tightness in her chest as he bared those sharp teeth at Makarov. "You promised me when I told you what I was that you would never keep something important from me, Gramps."

"As I'm aware," Makarov answered calmly. "It was at Leo's request that I said nothing. You would not have gone around as you now do, gathering the spirits and helping Lucy grow stronger, if I had told you anyhow."

"You don't know that," Natsu breathed. "You wouldn't know that because you didn't _tell _me." Black fury ripped through him, accompanied by immense frustration, and Lucy felt a stab of sympathy. She knew where Makarov was coming from, but Natsu…

No matter how tough he thought himself to be, the slightest betrayal was enough to shred his soul into pieces. He was constantly on the defensive, looking for ways in which people turned against him as a way of protecting himself against the harm that such a thing would bring.

Very gently, Lucy sank back and let herself curl around that numbness, soothing it as best as she could. Natsu glanced briefly at her, eyes still as cold as ice, but she ignored the look as she calmly gathered Happy in her arms, cradling the purring feline. Without addressing the others – figuring they'd understand at least to some degree – she said, "Let's go get something to eat. I've still not tried any of the places in Magnolia. It'd be fun."

He said nothing, eyeing her suspiciously as if he knew what she was doing, and she curled tighter around that frozen piece of him – until it suddenly melted and was replaced with a rather intimidating fierce flash of protective, searing heat. Lucy could practically feel the talons that dug into her, attempting to pin her there, as if made frantic by the idea that she'd turn around and slight him, too. It was accompanied by a surprising amount of sincere fondness, of warmth, and a feeling of home.

Lucy calmly let him, admittedly a little frightened by that fierceness.

Because she knew without a doubt that when he found out what she'd been keeping from him – that he was the one who destroyed Old Crocus – things would go from bad to worse. And, to top it off, when whatever went down in two years' time happened…the world would be subjected to the other side of it, and Lucy had no idea where she'd be in that mess.

From the sounds of that book she'd been given, it most certainly would not be with Natsu.

* * *

A knock on her door startled Lucy away from the book she'd been reading in a rare down moment in which Natsu wasn't present at her house. She was concerned about where he'd gone, actually, but assumed he'd be back shortly. He'd stuck to her like glue in the last few days as they prepared their trip to the southwestern mountains and planned how to meet with Jellal and Erza, who'd agreed to come with them readily. He'd even left his scarf with her. Something about not wanting to lose it while he was working, although she had no idea what he was working _on_.

Lucy tossed the book aside and rose to her feet, meandering her way over to the front door. She opened it and blinked at the sight of Gray before her. He looked rather tired, and she couldn't blame him for it; it had been Gray who'd been doing most of the work organizing everything, claiming he didn't trust Natsu to do it properly and that Lucy, while helpful, didn't know all of the details – no offense, of course.

"Hey, Lucy," he said in a friendly manner, and Lucy flashed him a smile in return, stepping aside to let him in. He glanced around curiously, and she snorted.

"He's not here," she told him. "I don't know what he's doing, actually."

Gray shrugged. "Oh, well, wasn't here to talk with him anyways. Just wanted to let you know that we're set to leave in the morning if you guys are ready. Erza and Jellal are gonna meet us at a small village at the base of the mountains. Jellal said Natsu would know which one. It's like a gateway, I guess."

"Okay," agreed Lucy, letting out a gust of air. She felt a lot better now that Jellal and Erza would be joining them – and Gray, too, of course.

"He still pissed?" Gray suddenly asked. She glanced at him questioningly. "Natsu, I mean. I noticed he didn't come in with you yesterday to the guildhall."

"Yeah, he's still angry." Lucy grimaced, running her hand through her hair. "I don't think…it'll be a very long time before he forgives Makarov, I think. I mean, I'm a little annoyed, too, but the level of Natsu's anger…" She paused to think it over before saying slowly, "I don't…I don't really understand him in that regard, to be honest. I don't know if it comes from something we don't know anything about, or something with Igneel, but there's just…something about lies and tricks and tests that rubs him the wrong way." She wasn't being entirely truthful. She knew exactly what it was that set him off. "I think it's why he doesn't mind me as much as he used to. I've always been really careful to be honest with him and I _like_ that he speaks his mind, even if he knows it'll bother me." All except for the worst of her secrets.

"He's always been like that," agreed Gray, folding his hands behind his head. "He taught Asuka to be brutally honest when she was smaller and it's still ongoing work to explain to her that she doesn't have to tell everyone everything. I remember when we were kids…he didn't usually mind us. I think he thought we were fun to mess around with. But he'd get really mad and crabby if we started trying to lie to him. He's got a soft spot for kids, I guess, so it didn't ever carry over, but there was one time a guild member…he's been kicked out since, mind you, but he hurt someone badly and tried to lie about it to Natsu. Natsu unleashed hell on the guy. I think it's part of the reason Makarov trusts him so much. He doesn't lie, regardless of what it is."

"Unless it's about what he's thinking or feeling," muttered Lucy to herself. She fingered the scarf he'd left with her in silent thought and then said, "I'll let him know – what you said, that we're ready to go. I think he's ready to leave town anyways, so it shouldn't take long for us to get ready. We'll meet you at the guildhall at dawn tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," agreed Gray. He patted her shoulder comfortingly. "See you tomorrow then, Lucy." He gave a final wave and then ducked outside.

Alone in her empty apartment, Lucy bit the inside of her cheek and wondered not for the first time if she should tell Natsu about the truth behind Old Crocus.

* * *

_Chill little chapter with some drama added in. ;) Always love that kind of thing._

_Sorry about the small wait, btw! I slept in this morning and then had class. _

_Uchida Akira, regarding Natsu's age...I haven't really set a specific number, but he's at least 850 years old! ;) _

_A BTL fan, regarding werewolves and Cobra...perhaps one or both will be squeezed in somewhere. ;) _

_Thanks to reviewers __(stranger1999, Bugseey, BeautifulSamurai, NaluNom, aquarius592, PersephoneQOTU, Person, Uchida Akira, Guest #1, valerioux, Surfy, madaraswife, sayaofthewillows, YoursTruly, ThirdGreed, Lissuin, and A BTL fan!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	74. Chapter 70

"This is beautiful," Lucy said softly, in awe as they crested a hill and found themselves looking out over a beautiful valley lined by trees clad in autumn leaves. Her breath puffed out in front of her, signaling the chill despite the fact that they were heading a little south, but Lucy didn't care – not as Natsu amped up the heat around them, ignoring Gray's eye roll.

"The south is kinda nice, right?" agreed Gray as he ignored Natsu. He looked out over the valley himself. It was massive, and it was very clear that no humans called it home. A river ran through the center – a large river that he noted, as they'd have to cross it. "There's no guilds down here though; the closest one is Lamia Scale."

"That would be kind of problematic for people who live near dangerous mountains," Lucy mused with a heavy sigh before squealing when Natsu, who'd been riding Salutem with her again, sent the stag flying down the hill. Salutem bellowed in excitement, and Gray sent his own favored stag after them, grinning at Lucy's response. Lucy elbowed Natsu when he drew Salutem back a little bit, letting the stag slow to a brisk walk when they began to near the river.

Natsu snickered in her ear, ignoring her complaints and Happy's yowled protest from the basket. "C'mon, Luce!" he cried as the stag came to a stop beside the water, lowering his antlered head to sniff at it. "Have some fun."

"You're having a little too much fun," she grumbled even as he slid from Salutem's back, dubbing the place a good one to stop for the night. Plus, they'd discussed the fact that they'd have to ford this particular river, which was nearly three miles across and rather notorious for being a hard one to cross. They wanted the stags – and themselves – fully rested first.

At least he was in a better mood, more at ease away from town. Lucy wondered if it was something that had always been the case and she'd just not noticed. Lucy glanced over when Gray spoke, heaving himself down from Shiria and patting the stag's neck happily. "We're only a week or so out, I think. Erza and Jellal should be waiting there when we get there."

"Good, I'm getting tired of traveling," Lucy said, relieved. Although she had to admit that she was anything but excited about how close they were getting to the southwestern mountains. "I could use a break, even if it's only for a day." Natsu snorted quietly as he reached up to help her down from Salutem's back. She flashed him a grateful smile and immediately went to fetch Happy before heading for the nearby river, fully intending to get a drink.

"Watch out for anything that might grab you!" called Gray warningly, and she waved him off.

The river seemed peaceful enough, Lucy thought, kneeling beside it. It was beautiful and wide and blue, with barely a ripple despite the fast-moving water. The birds were quiet, but singing. Two good friends of hers were chatting behind her, and the stags were at ease as they began to graze.

Lucy didn't think that anything could possibly attack her from the river.

She was, naturally, proven wrong only hours later.

She awoke in the middle of the night, somewhat disoriented from the darkness. The fire they'd lit had died down, and she found herself curled between Gray and Natsu – somewhat closer to her partner, who was still awake and exuding extra heat for her since it had become chilly. It was, after all, November.

"Luce?" rumbled Natsu questioningly, voice low as she rocked upright, still heaving for air, face dampened with sweat. "You good?"

"Yeah," she breathed, voice hoarse and raspy. "Just a nightmare." Full of smoke and flames, full of screaming and misery from the one who created them. She rose to her feet, throat dry. "Give me a moment," she murmured, and he grunted in acknowledgement, eyes locked on her as she made her way down to the river, hands still shaking and knees threatening to buckle.

She dropped to wash her face, feeling much better even just then, and paused when she thought she heard a splash. Lucy furrowed her brow, looking out at the still water – and then blinked when she saw a ripple. She opened her mouth to say something – possibly call for Natsu – only for something to rather suddenly grab her wrist and drag her into the water.

Fury flooded her almost immediately when she choked, having not expected it and instinctively going to breathe in but only finding water. She pushed that fury back and pried at the fingers that circled her wrist. But they were too strong, so Lucy took to kicking. Her feet connected with something she couldn't see in the dark, so she kicked again and again, trying to get to her keys.

All it took was one brush for a flash of light to fill the water. Just as suddenly, she was hauled to the surface of a nearly boiling river. Rather than being angry as she normally was, Aquarius looked rather serious as she demanded, "Can you breathe?" Lucy coughed and heaved, vomiting water onto the bank Aquarius had hauled her to. The celestial spirit glared over her shoulder at something. "Cut that out, boy, or you'll boil us both alive!"

Lucy looked over and grimaced, hoarsely calling, "Natsu, stop." The furious hybrid had appeared knee-deep in the river and was glaring at it, the heat around him so intense that it boiled. The second she asked him to, however, he stopped what he was doing and splashed over, growling loudly in annoyance.

"The hell is going on?" called Gray from where they'd been camping, but everyone else ignored the half-demon as Lucy sat up, still heaving for air. She shivered violently as a brisk breeze washed over her, and Natsu, feeling it, scampered over to crouch on the bank beside her, frowning.

As she gratefully accepted the offer of heat, Lucy rasped, "What was that thing?"

"A grindylow," said Aquarius, eyeing the water with distaste. "Nasty, impolite little creatures who try to drown those who infringe upon their territory. You've been here for over a year now, girl," she added with a sharp glare at Lucy. Lucy winced when she gave her a sharp jab in the shoulder. "You should know better than to think that anything is safe."

Natsu, rubbing his own shoulder, muttered something insulting under his breath, and the glower that Aquarius turned on him was enough to make both he and Lucy freeze. Aquarius stared at him for a few moments before turning her attention back onto Lucy. "Be more careful. I didn't make a contract with you to save you from pathetic little grindylows. I expect a proper battle next time I am summoned – am I clear?"

"Yes," said Lucy in a small voice, and Aquarius vanished in a flash of light.

"You good?" demanded Natsu, suddenly prodding her in the shoulder. It was far gentler than Aquarius had been, and Lucy felt his concern swirling through her, the twist in his gut as he worried. It was such a difference, she couldn't help thinking, from when she'd first come to this time.

"Yeah," Lucy reassured. She stood on shaking legs, clearing her throat. She eyed her sore wrist, getting the feeling that it was going to bruise. "I'm fine, Natsu, I promise." She shook her wrist out and checked to make sure she still had her whip and her keys. "Some day I'll stop getting into trouble like that," she grumbled, frustrated. With Natsu's constant proximity and the protective amulet he'd given her, the amount of shadow people that chased after her decreased, but they still encountered them in the least expected places – including while bathing, which was just a nightmare of a situation waiting to happen.

Natsu grumbled under his breath as they made their way back over to the impatiently waiting Gray. Gray looked somewhat annoyed with their lack of willingness to answer him straight away, and Lucy quickly caught him up. His annoyance faded after that. "You're okay though?" he asked, and Lucy nodded.

"I'm more cold than anything," she said, smiling reassuringly as she settled back among the blankets she'd brought. Happy was still nestled there and eyed her with distaste for the water she brought back with her. Natsu flopped down beside her again after re-lighting the campfire. He let gentle flames dance up and down his arms, offering what warmth he could.

Gray watched the pair curiously before shrugging and going back to bed, figuring he'd need all the rest he could get with how often Lucy seemed to run into trouble.

* * *

Just over a week later found the travelers stepping into the village they'd agreed to meet Erza and Jellal in. Lucy, cloaks and jackets pulled tightly around her as she sniffled from a cold that she'd been trying to beat since her dip in the cold river, pretended she didn't notice how many of the residents seemed to pause to look at her. Not them. Not Natsu, not Gray, nor Happy or the stags. _Her_.

Natsu noticed, too, and Lucy could feel the growl that rattled his chest as they began the process of finding an inn. "There's no way in hell you're staying outside tonight," Gray said to her. "You need some real rest. We'll stay a few days so you can recover. You don't want to be sick in the southwestern mountains, Lucy. We'll have enough trouble as it is." He didn't say anything about the staring, though Lucy got the feeling that it was part of the reason they'd be staying inside an inn.

When they finally found the single inn in the village, Lucy wasn't surprised to see that Erza and Jellal were patiently waiting outside. Jellal would have seen them coming from a distance. What _did_ surprise her as Erza smiled warmly and stepped forward to greet them was the presence of an ugly, knobby little creature that clung to Jellal's cloak. Rather than politely greeting them as she should have, she instead spluttered, "Isn't that the goblin from–"

"Yes," interrupted Jellal with a small chuckle, smiling fondly down at the creature. It merely blinked nervously at Natsu, shyly clinging tighter to Jellal's cloak. "I know I was rather late in getting to you in time when you were in the north, but it was kind enough to guide me to Gray and then back to Natsu so that we could help him and Erza."

"Owed debt," squeaked the goblin, blinking again.

Natsu squinted at it. "You haven't been stealing again, have you?"

"No, sir!" Its eyes went as wide as saucers, and it desperately looked to Jellal for help. "Only what given."

"Good," grunted Natsu before rolling his eyes when Lucy gasped and coughed upon being dragged into a tight hug on Erza's part.

She wheezed, "Erza, I can't breathe! Seriously!" Erza gently released her, and Lucy rubbed her chest, coughing heavily into her hand with a grimace, sniffling against the stuffy nose her cold had given her. Her confusion turned to horror when Erza bowed her body to Lucy, looking rather sorrowful.

"Lucy, it will forever be a regret of mine that I was unable to help you when you needed it in the north," Erza said hoarsely before lifting her head to meet Lucy's gaze. Her dark eyes shone with fierceness. "I watched as you fought your captors even as you were clearly in immense pain, watched as you were dragged away against your will, and my inability to help you will be a sin I carry until the day I die."

"That's…Erza, that's a bit much," stammered Lucy. She smiled hesitantly at her after a moment. "But…I'm glad to see that you're alright. You got hurt, too. Did you heal alright?"

"Yes. I have a scar, but nothing more." Erza patted the spot on her leg with a grimace before looking to Natsu. She eyed him curiously before stating, "It has been some time since I entered these mountains. Thank you for inviting us to come along with you. I'm very much looking forward to testing my strength."

Gray grinned at the look on Lucy's face. "Careful," he warned them, "Lucy's scared."

"I would say you have no reason to be so frightened with Erza, Natsu, Gray, and myself accompanying you," Jellal told Lucy, "but it would be a lie." Her face went from relieved to absolutely terrified, and Natsu cackled under his breath at the feelings that shot through him. "You'll do well to be prepared for anything in these mountains." He turned his hidden gaze in the direction of them, and Lucy studied them, too, taking in their dark, craggy peaks. They were rounded and small compared to the mountains outside Crocus, but they were littered with dead trees and gave off a dark feeling that spoke of something dark and malicious.

"In any case," Erza said, smiling fondly at Jellal, as if approving of his words even as Lucy opened her mouth to say that it might be smart to just go back to Magnolia, "I believe we should get you some rooms. Lucy," she said as she guided the girl towards the inn, ducking her head near Lucy's, "why don't you tell me how you caught that cold…?"

* * *

The rooming situation wasn't entirely what Natsu could say was pleasant. He'd been shoved into a small room with Jellal and Gray, while Erza had taken the other room available with Lucy, declaring that it was the safest method for Lucy to get better. Natsu, knowing better, hadn't dared to say anything. His skin had crawled uncomfortably at the idea of not being near Lucy, but there was no way in hell he planned to challenge Erza about it.

Now, long after they'd had supper and the sun had set, Natsu sat in his claimed corner, watching Gray casually sort through supplies, noting what they needed to get more of with the help of the cheerful goblin, who beamed when Jellal paused in watching _something_ to praise it. Natsu cocked his head a little; the goblin had certainly latched onto the Keeper of Visions.

Gray seemed to trust it as much as Natsu did, because he kept glancing at it every now and then. It was during one of those moments that Jellal suddenly spoke, and Gray's gaze darted to him. "Natsu," said Jellal, and Natsu cocked a brow silently. "Is it true that the Empire sought your help to keep the peace with the Pergrande Kingdom?"

Natsu only choked on the air he breathed. Sputtering, Natsu snapped a nasty look to Jellal as he said rather sharply, "Yeah. S'true. And it's not gonna happen. They don't deserve it after everything they did." Natsu was careful with what he said – _very_ careful. Gray knew he was a demon, after all, but he didn't know about the other part of it.

"Ah, perhaps not, they were rather cruel during the Demonic Wars, but I hear they've changed." Jellal turned his face in Natsu's direction, and Natsu could practically see the eyes that rolled this way and that, seeing everything that Gray and Natsu couldn't. "I've heard good things about the direction in which Empress Brandish has taken the Alvarez Empire."

"If you're going to try and convince me to help them out, Jellal, you're going to be trying for the next thousand years," said Natsu coldly. He was tired of everyone trying to convince him to help people who had seen him tearing through battlefields and had done nothing to stop Zeref.

Natsu had gone to their leader once – just once – before things had gone so, so bad. Before he'd been turned into a demon. _"Help him,"_ he'd begged him. _"Stop Zeref. The way he's heading…things won't turn out well. We need to stop him – _help_ him. Please. Before he goes too far."_

The Spriggan had chuckled and told him to mind himself, or his words would be seen as treason.

Less than seven days later, Natsu had emerged as something new and monstrous. Unable to control himself, he'd razed half of his own country before Zeref had been able to get him under his command.

Jellal held his hands up calmly in surrender, indicating that he wouldn't push the matter further outside of a simple, "It's your life, Natsu, but keep in mind that anything that happens may direct you in that way anyways–" He cut off, face turning, and his entire body went still.

Gray paused. "Jellal? What's up?"

Jellal cocked his head, silent. "A visitor," he murmured, rising to his feet. The goblin, sensing tension, scurried over to latch onto his clothes as Jellal stared at the door. "Who has more to him than I expected."

A flicker of curiosity caught Natsu's attention, and he perked up, focusing on Lucy. Curiosity was accompanied by wariness that had him rocking to his feet, sinking back and back until images flickered across his mind.

_ –scarlet hair glowing like embers in the dying light of day, its owner moving towards the door. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her, its soft material clutched in her fingers. The others wouldn't have knocked like that, they would have knocked and come in. Nerves crept in. Thoughts raced across her mind as she realized she wasn't looking at scarlet hair any longer, but at a wall, and that his thoughts touched hers. Confusion turned to amusement, though exhaustion crept through her along with a chill. The door opened, and a man was revealed – one with eyes that resembled hers and pepper-sprinkled blond hair –_

"Natsu!" a voice snapped, yanking him free of Lucy's thoughts, and he heaved for air. Blood pooled in his mouth enough so that he spat it out, the black staining his mouth. He glanced up and found Jellal's head turned in his direction. Gray was staring, his eyes wide as Natsu wiped blood away from his face.

"M'fine," he muttered, ignoring the throb building in the base of his skull. Lucy's pain, he instinctively knew. He pushed past the pair and ducked out of the room, fighting back the growl that built in his chest as he made his way over to the room Lucy and Erza were staying in. He heard voices, and didn't hesitate to interrupt. "Erza."

Erza, blocking the doorway as an older man – the one Lucy had seen glimpses of – spoke to her, glanced over. "Natsu," she greeted readily, voice even. "I thought you might show up. This man says he'd like to speak with Lucy." She lifted her chin as she turned her gaze back on the man, telling him, "This is a member of our guild who can help you. Natsu. He's one of the best in the guild – as is Gray," she added when the half-demon appeared at Natsu's shoulder, curious. Jellal hadn't come out, apparently.

The man shook his head. "I need to speak with the girl," he said insistently. "It's important."

Natsu's eyes immediately narrowed. "'The girl' is sick. What do you want?"

"Natsu," Lucy's voice called from the room tiredly, "Erza, just let him in. The sooner we listen, the sooner he leaves." Natsu's lips quirked at the irritation in her voice – and at the fact that he was addressed before Erza. Erza hesitated, then stepped aside. Natsu ducked in before the man could, and trotted over to where Lucy was sitting up, curled in blankets on the bed. She looked as if she'd been mid-nap before the interruption, her hair wild and sticking up as Happy purred behind her. Natsu made himself at home at the end of the bed, folding his legs and glaring suspiciously at the man.

"Thank you, my lady," said the man as he ducked in with Gray a step behind him. Gray's dark eyes were suspicious, and he and Erza watched him closely. " It's an honor to speak with one of the Heartfilia line."

Tension rose, and Natsu bristled. Lucy reached out and quieted him with a simple touch to his knee. Calmly, she said in a hoarse voice, "We never said I was one of the Heartfilia line."

The man merely chuckled and said simply, "You could have fooled me, child. All of the women in the Heartfilia line bear close resemblance to my mother." Lucy furrowed her brow and Natsu stiffened in realization after a moment. "It is nice to meet with kin again after centuries of lingering here alone. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Algieba, the son of the first Keeper of Celestial Spirits and the one who fell to earth nearly three millennia ago: Anna Heartfilia."

* * *

_Ey! New drama and some fun with Jellal and Erza! Jellal's become one of my favorites to write in ODAS for some reason. For that reason, he's turning out to have a bigger part in everything then initially planned, which I'm one hundred percent down for. _

_Guest #2, regarding the length of ODAS...I'm in the process of writing chapter 94, so definitely 100 chapters! I'm currently thinking close to 150, although I'm not entirely sure. ;) _

_A BTL fan, regarding ages...not everyone is that old! Gray, Levy, and others in the younger generation came into the guild around the same time as Natsu or slightly before or after as children! I think I mentioned that mythics in the ODAS universe grow at the same speed of human children, but slow down after a while and eventually stop aging once their power kind of finishes. There are a few who are excluded from this, like the dragons who are several centuries old. I hope this helps?_

_Thanks to reviewers __(nerdalertwarning, Guest #1, Sydneste, Uchida Akira, valerioux, Guest #2, Bugseey, EraticMind, stranger1999, A BTL fan, Lovetoreadff, Surfy, xHallowedFangirlx, Lodemai04, aquarius592, madaraswife, Raquenzel, Krisart610, Lissuin, and BeautifulSamurai!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	75. Chapter 71

Lucy knew that Natsu could sense she didn't feel well. Her partner was sitting on the bed with her, their backs pressed to the wall the bed had been shoved against. His shoulder brushed hers whenever he moved, but Lucy didn't mind. Happy had curled in her lap, Gray had taken to sitting on Lucy's other side, and Erza and Jellal, who'd been gathered from where he'd stayed, were near their feet, sitting beside the bed. Algieba was settled in an old rickety chair across from them all, his hands cradling a cup of tea.

A growl thundered low in Natsu's chest – so low, it couldn't be heard. She gathered that mix of frustration, worry, and confusion close to her and soothed it away until it stopped. She felt a little touched when, knowing she felt rather ill with the cold and her own confusion, Natsu returned the favor, wrapping her in a warmth she'd not really realized he'd begun to feel before.

That warmth…it was very gentle, Lucy couldn't help but think, and full of soft fondness he so painstakingly made sure to include in it. At the same time, it held that frightening amount of fierceness, an edge that held an unsaid warning. To take it away from the one it belonged to would result in catastrophe.

Lucy's heart swelled with warmth of its own, and Natsu settled down further until even the sharpness of his gaze had dulled. After a few moments of awkward silence on everyone's part, Lucy took some of his confidence and said in her raspy, cold-stricken voice, "You're the son of the first Heartfilia?"

"Anna," he corrected, his voice a little raspy itself. "Her name was Anna. And yes, I am her son. She was a fallen star, much like you, sir," he added to Jellal, who tipped his head a little to the side, as if silently judging Algieba. Lucy wondered if there was something Jellal knew about him that they didn't, for his voice was somewhat cold when he responded.

"She was the only other star to fall from the sky in such a manner," said Jellal quietly. "It would be rude of me to not know of her."

"My apologies, sir," Algieba said. "She's been forgotten by many."

"But not by all." Jellal turned his face towards the mountains. "She fell near here, I presume? I, myself, fell from the heavens in the area. It's partially," he added a little more warmly to Lucy and Natsu, "why these mountains are so dangerous. Such magic attracts creatures who think of us as an easy meal for some reason. For two stars to fall into the same area…well, it would attract the worst of them."

Natsu grunted in agreement, and Gray and Erza both nodded slowly as well. Lucy said nothing, deciding to trust Natsu's responses in the weird situation at hand. Then again, weird didn't even begin to cover it. She was, after all, meeting a man who was likely one of her long-lost relatives, if not a direct ancestor of hers.

"Yes," confirmed Algieba. "Anna fell to the top of the mountain in the center of the range. They say that something odd has made its home in that spot now, and that only the bravest and strongest can get there now." He took a drink of his tea, thoughtful. "From there, she walked to the nearest town at the time, which was a several days' walk away. They were not very accepting; humans never are when it comes to those that aren't like them. They were no better than they are today."

Lucy sent Natsu a rather dirty look when he muttered his agreement under his breath. Lucy liked to think that she'd been _very_ accepting of it all when she'd discovered that yes, magic did really exist. "Look," she said, feeling a little bad for wanting to cut to the chase, but still. They had things to do. She had to get some rest so they could leave eventually, and Gray had been going over their inventory from what she'd heard, but hadn't finished. "I don't want to be rude, sir–"

"Algieba," he corrected.

"Algieba," she amended before continuing, "but we do have to get going sometime in the next day or two, and we _have_ been traveling for some time now, so I'll just ask: what do you want with me? I've got nothing magic-wise." She didn't know if that was necessarily true anymore, seeing as she could open a Portal, but still.

Algieba blinked, as if he'd not considered that someone who could be related to him wouldn't be too interested in him. And Lucy wasn't, she realized. Actually, she wanted nothing to do with him. She didn't trust him for a moment, nor did she really care despite her longing to have family for so very long. She had a family now – and not one who randomly showed up, claiming to be her ancestor only after rumors had spread and she'd been with Fairy Tail for over a year.

He was a highly suspicious man – and she couldn't say she liked the way he kept studying her, as if she were a specimen needing to be put in a jar. It made her uncomfortable, and therefore, it made Natsu antsy. He began rocking impatiently back and forth, his onyx eyes narrowed into slits as he stared Algieba down. "Natsu," Lucy murmured, warning him aloud.

Algieba's gaze darted briefly to the pink-haired man and blinked. "You have a dragon pet as well?" he said, and Lucy winced at the choked sound that left Gray's mouth as he stifled his laughter. Erza's lips tugged at the corners when Natsu stilled, a dark look crossing his features.

Lucy hastily grabbed his arm, squeezing pointedly and brushing against the sudden fury that crossed through her as she said rather coldly, "Natsu's my partner and my best friend. Not some pet to be collared and ordered around. If you've just come to insult him, then you can leave."

"My apologies," he said hastily, and Lucy got the feeling the only reason he was apologizing was because Natsu was literally pouring smoke from his nose, viciously angry by the comparison. "I meant no offense, sir."

"Sure you didn't," barked the angry hybrid, but Gray cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention and said rather pointedly, "You said 'as well.' Did Anna have a friend who was also a dragon?"

"Oh, yes. She left my father for him," said Algieba with bitterness. "Then again, there was never any love lost between my parents. My father trapped her magic and forced her into his house as his wife. She was never happy here, and I doubt there was much love for me in her heart. But when she met that man…" He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "I correct myself. That _monster_. Perhaps he was a man once, but in order to take her away, he became a monster. When she met that monster, he Marked her and took her away and the last I heard of my mother was when she went to live on the western coast of Fiore. I heard she was murdered at the end of the Demonic Wars by Igneel himself. From the stories I've gathered, she died defending the town she lived in from his flames."

That caught all of their attention; even Jellal rocked forward with interest. "This man," said Jellal. "Do you have a name, by chance?"

He shook his head. "I never acquired it, and it doesn't matter, for he took on another name after some time."

Natsu exchanged a sharp look with Lucy, who pressed her lips into a hard line, suddenly feeling ill – and not because of her cold.

"_Just that some claim that Igneel did something that fucked him over – that really pissed him off – around the time the Wars ended. No one knows what it is, but I heard he wasn't actually all that bad before that. Sure, he sided with Zeref, but there was some particular reason for it that I couldn't find. It's also been said that he was once entirely human."_

She knew just from the cold anxiety manipulating hers and making it worse that Natsu felt the same – knew exactly what she was thinking.

_Acnologia_.

And if what Algieba said was true…

Lucy sat back, back to the wall, and slowly began piecing the story together in her mind.

Anna had fallen to the earth, a fallen star, thousands of years ago. She'd walked to a nearby village and had been forced into a marriage with a man she didn't love, forced to bear his child – Algieba. Somehow, she'd met a man named Acnologia, who had supported another name at the time and turned himself into a dragon somehow in order to Mark her and help her get away. He'd succeeded and had helped Anna get to freedom somewhere on the western coast of Fiore, where she had been killed in one of Igneel's attacks, protecting her home, during the Demonic Wars.

Wondering more than ever why Acnologia had sided with Zeref – why he'd developed such a taste for violence when he'd cared so deeply for someone to turn himself into something he wasn't in order to help them…

"Luce?" muttered Natsu, leaning in so only she could hear. "You good?"

"Yes," she breathed back. She smiled at him faintly. "I just think we need to talk with Igneel." She kept her voice just as quiet and bent her head towards his so that the others wouldn't hear her, and he nodded his agreement reluctantly, touching the scarf at his throat in silent thought. "What do you think? Could it be Acnologia?"

He cocked his head a little, his gaze sliding towards Algieba for a moment and then back, not caring that all eyes had turned on the pair that were muttering to one another. He searched her gaze intently before saying, "Yeah. Maybe. If he's the one that does in the Eclipse Gate though, what the hell does he have against it?"

"I don't know," she admitted, mind racing. "But we're going to have to do something to stop him." Her voice trembled a little at the idea and Natsu flashed her a bright grin as he uttered words that made her heart ache even more.

"Don't worry, Luce," he said quietly, "we'll figure it out and stop him before he destroys the Gate and wrecks Crocus."

Gray clearing his throat dragged their attention from one another. "When you two lovebirds are done whispering secrets to one another," he said, and Natsu glared at him as Lucy turned a brilliant red and sniffled from her cold. "Back to the matter at hand: you still haven't said what you wanted with Lucy."

"You're the one who changed the subject," muttered Lucy grouchily, and Natsu snickered at the snort that escaped Gray.

Algieba nodded, setting aside his empty cup of tea. "Right. I came to warn you away from the mountains. Rumors spread through the village that a girl who resembled the Heartfilia line was crossing through our village, and I thought to come and warn you. The mountains are cursed – nothing ever good has happened to a Heartfilia who sets foot in them."

"Thank you," said Lucy calmly, "but I really don't have a choice, and I'm sure things will be fine. I've got Natsu and my other friends." She nodded at Gray, and then Erza and Jellal, who'd been silent for some time now and merely watched the man who claimed to be her ancestor closely. Lucy felt a little uneasy, getting the feeling that Jellal didn't care much for him.

"Mark my words," said the older mythic as he rose to his feet, brushing himself off. Lucy frowned at his words, finding them rather threatening. Natsu clearly thought the same, because a growl thundered loudly in his throat. "You'll regret entering those mountains, girl. Good luck." And then he was gone, the door closing behind him.

It was a few minutes of stunned silence before Jellal said calmly, "I don't believe I trust that man. Nor am I sure I believe him about his identity as a Heartfilia. Why would he not say something sooner? I'll scry Levy and Gajeel in the morning; perhaps they can provide some information."

"None of us trust him, Jellal," agreed Gray, and Erza nodded, murmuring her agreement.

"As if I didn't have enough to worry about in these mountains," sighed Lucy, and there were chuckles from those around her – all except from Natsu, who was frowning at her worriedly, sensing the exhaustion that was gathering in her chest. She was so _tired_ of being stressed about what was going to come – about what was going to happen if she messed up. She was so, so very tired of it all.

So, trying to cheer her up, Natsu elbowed her rather roughly, wincing when he caught the scar from the necromancer incident and made his own arm throb because of it. "You said it yourself, Luce," he said with a smirk. "You've got all of us, right? 'Sides. I've kept you alive this long."

"I suppose that's true," Lucy murmured, her lips quirking in amusement. She flashed him a warm look and then made a dismissive gesture. "Now, out with you three. I need to go back to sleep and get well so we can get a move on. We've only got two years to figure out what to do and I don't want to waste even a day of it more than I have to."

Natsu ruffled her hair to piss her off and then hopped off of the bed to avoid the kicks she threw at him when she half-turned and used Gray to prop herself up and do so. Gray grunted, unprepared, and rolled his eyes with a grin before following Natsu out, squirming off the bed himself. Jellal laughed softly as he rose to his feet and followed suit, pausing at the doorway when he reached it. "Simply inform us if any trouble arises during the night."

"I believe," said Erza rather smugly, smiling at him, "we can handle it."

He winced at the sharpness to her voice and inclined his head before closing the door behind him.

Lucy sighed, flopping back onto the bed. She could feel Natsu's agitation, masked by the attempt to make her laugh. He was just as worried about going into the mountains as she was, and it made her even more nervous. From where she was still seated, Erza cranked her upper half around and propped her elbow on the bed to say kindly, "Are you alright?"

"Just worried, that's all," admitted Lucy. "But as we all know, I've got all of you to help, so I'm hoping things won't go too badly." Even as she said it, she wasn't convinced.

It had been an event involving all of those with her, after all, that had brought Grimoire Heart among them.

* * *

It took a few days for Lucy to be at her best again, although it turned out to work in their favor, for they had to wait for some merchants to bring supplies into the town before they could refill.

Erza and Jellal had to acquire some mounts for the journey, too, which had taken some work. The village was small and very attached to the many animals that resided within it, so it had taken promising to return the horses they'd been allowed to borrow in addition to a hefty sum just in case they didn't come back. Lucy had been a little intimidated by the idea, and hadn't missed the eyes that had followed her everywhere they went.

And that wasn't an exaggeration.

People came out to watch them leave, awe on their faces as Natsu swung up onto Salutem and reached down to hoist Lucy up in front of him. She settled in front of him as she always did, feeling much better with her back pressed against him. It was rather comforting, she couldn't help but think. Though it did nothing to shield her from the stares, it made her feel more confident and sure that should they do anything, Natsu was there.

Already mounted on Shiria and eyeing Happy as the unhappy familiar growled in his basket, Gray moved his stag closer and asked, "Any lingering effects of that cold, Lucy?"

She shook her head, golden hair tumbling around her shoulders and tickling Natsu's nose enough that he nearly sneezed. "I'm fine now. Thanks for asking though, Gray," she added with a smile. She glanced over as Erza and Jellal climbed onto their horses with ease, clearly used to traveling by the non-mythic animals. It had taken them some time to get the horses used to Natsu, who they'd instinctively shied away from, and even now, as Erza turned her horse's head towards Natsu and Lucy, the beast flattened its ears to its head and whickered uneasily.

"Are we ready?" asked Erza, and they all nodded.

Before they could even begin moving, however, a voice called, "One moment of your time, if you don't mind!"

They looked over and Lucy hummed soothingly when she felt Natsu immediately tense up angrily behind her upon recognizing Algieba. "Algieba," she greeted evenly, touching Natsu's arm. He grumbled unhappily, but fell quiet. "What can we do for you? We're on a schedule, so–"

"I came to ask one final time," said Algieba, and Lucy grimaced at the irritated sighs that left everyone present. "Please refrain from entering the mountains, it could prove fatal."

"Everything we do in life could prove fatal," said Erza rather crankily, making Gray and Natsu exchange wide-eyed, worried looks. Lucy only snorted. "Particularly when one lives among a world of mythics. Your warning is appreciated, but unnecessary, Algieba, and you would do well to stop frightening a friend of the Guardian of Visions."

Algieba stared at Erza with wide eyes, then bowed to her. "Of course. My apologies, my lady. Consider my warning a fondness and concern for a descendant of my mother's line." He stepped back and waved them on. Lucy didn't know if she liked that "fondness," but remained quiet as Natsu growled under his breath and turned Salutem away from him.

Within seconds, the stags were briskly walking towards the edge of town, the horses picking up a slow, easy trot beside them. Salutem proudly brandished his antlers as he walked, seeming perfectly happy to carry Lucy and Natsu on his back. Lucy stroked his neck fondly for a moment before glancing back at Natsu. "Natsu," she said, and he glanced down, trusting Salutem to watch where he was going. "You don't think he set something up, do you?"

Natsu grunted in response. "Maybe. The way he was trying to keep you out makes it seem like it. Might have been forced to do something if people heard we were comin' this way. I don't know who would have heard though."

"It doesn't take much. People must know we're hunting celestial spirits by now," murmured Lucy, facing forward again and frowning. "I have a bad feeling about this. With so much information surrounding Acnologia popping up so quickly and us heading into the area where my ancestor fell from the sky…"

"Don't worry, Luce." Natsu grinned at her, proudly adding, "I've got your back."

She felt that swell of warmth again – that frightening, searing heat. She didn't think he realized that it existed himself. That warmth that she shared and had felt for some time now, she realized, and she paused to consider it for a few moments.

Those few moments gave her the time to come to realization that made her stare at Natsu in shocked horror that he questioningly raised a brow at.

_Oh_, she thought faintly. _Oh, dear. Not good. Not good at all._

That warmth she felt meant something entirely different than she'd initially thought. She cared rather deeply for him, more so than she'd ever expected to, and she instinctively knew better than to tell him. It wasn't something she could bring herself to admit to now, nor would she in the future. She didn't dare to admit to it. She had enough to worry about without admitting that she cared so deeply for the Demon King who was rumored to destroy Old Crocus and kill so many people in his wrath. And she didn't want to scare a man who felt very deeply and was frightened of his own thoughts, though he refused to admit it.

Lucy got the feeling that if she admitted to what she thought she felt…that if Natsu turned around and responded well to such thoughts…

Her betrayal would only be made worse.

* * *

_Some cute stuff among the weird story time!_

_Thanks to reviewers __(Meow Orbit, stranger1999, Bugseey, YoursTruly, valerioux, naluobsessed, Guest #1, FriendAlix, A BTL Fan, PersephoneQOTU, Lissuin, Sydneste, FairyTailxFanGirl, madaraswife, BeautifulSamurai ,and Lodemai04!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	76. Chapter 72

Lucy considered herself right to be scared of entering the mountains – rightfully called Death's Jaws, in her opinion. Even only two days of winding their way through the old, rounded mountains was almost too much for her. Despite the presence of those around her and her protective amulet, shadow people had started coming after her relentlessly in the time they'd taken to get to where they now stood, overlooking another valley from the crest of a hill. This valley was so unlike the other ones Lucy had seen in the region, full of darkness and danger and so empty of life, that there weren't even birds.

Outside of the shadow people, there had been several imps – small, humanoid creatures that liked to play painful pranks such as leaving blades in their shoes and pinching them while they tried to sleep. They'd lessened after Natsu caught one pinching Lucy in the night. They'd been led astray just once by some rather cruel will-o-wisps, who'd tried to direct them over a cliff. A roc had come after them as well, skimming massive talons over their heads. Lucy had been anything but pleased to find the mountains rather haunted, too, full of ghosts – not spirits, but full on ghosts – that tried to come after them rather often.

All in all, Lucy Heartfilia was most certainly not enjoying her trip through Death's Jaws.

Rubbing a sore spot on her arm, which was still bruised from an imp, as Salutem carefully descended a steep slope into the dead-looking valley, Lucy muttered, "How do we even know where to find the spirit? Surely there should have been some clue by now?"

"We'll just find the biggest mountain," said Natsu, shrugging, "and if there's nothing, you can summon one of the others and I'll throttle it out of 'em." He had a scowl on his face when she glanced back at him in amusement. While initially having been excited to come here, he was quickly getting annoyed with how many attacks he'd fended off. It was one after the other, and it was never the fight he'd initially sought.

The others were on edge, too, everyone worried that something bad might happen.

Even Jellal was beginning to get agitated, snapping just once at Natsu to stop growling.

They'd settled down for their sixth night in the mountains, the fire that Natsu had lit for them kept bright to warn off shadow people. The night, already proving to be dangerous with the shadow people and imps, was nerve-wracking for Lucy. She was exhausted, too nervous to sleep even with Natsu and the others there. Gray was on watch for the time being, and her partner trusted him enough that Natsu had actually deigned it safe enough for him to take a nap for a few hours. Erza was sleeping, too, trusting Gray to keep watch.

Eventually, Lucy gave up and rocked upright with a scowl. Gray, watching the dark around them closely, glanced over. "Alright there, Lucy?" he said quietly.

"No," she said irritably and moved so that she stood beside her seated friend. She noted that Jellal wasn't there, and wondered where he'd dared to go alone. "Nothing will be alright until we leave these mountains. I don't know where the celestial spirit is, but…I hate it here." She shuddered.

"You're not the only one." Gray offered her a tired, crooked smile. "Remind me not to go with you anywhere again. Always get into weird, lethal situations when you're involved," he said teasingly, and she rolled her eyes with a hint of a smile.

"I'm going to be right back," she said, pointing to a thicket of dead trees nearby. "Nature's calling."

"Be careful, and don't hesitate if you think there's something there," Gray said warningly, and she nodded. "Scream."

"I will," she promised before carefully making her way over to that very thicket of trees. She didn't miss the fact that Happy trailed after her, his tail curled above his back. Okay with it, Lucy paused to pat the cat's head with a friendly look.

It was as she was finishing up, simply scooping up Happy to carry him back, when a voice called her name. She paused in surprise, glancing over her shoulder. She recognized it immediately, of course, as Jellal's voice. It came from the opposite direction that the others were in. "Lucy," repeated Jellal, voice as calm and quiet as ever, and Lucy furrowed her brow. "Could I speak with you for a moment?"

_What's he doing over there? _she wondered. It was a particularly dark section of trees, and even while fully trusting Jellal, she didn't really want to go into it. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the idea and she thought that a key warmed at her hip, warning her against it.

"Lucy," called the voice again, edged with impatience.

Suddenly feeling rather scared, Lucy turned her attention on that bond she shared with Natsu. The film was there. Just barely, as he was sleeping lightly, not daring to fall asleep so deeply as to miss anything that came up. She didn't hesitate to rip through it as if she had claws. Natsu immediately woke up, barely even disoriented, and focused his attention on her. Her view was replaced by flickering flames and Gray's calm face, turned in the direction of a thicket of trees – by Jellal, settling back down for the night.

"_Lucy_," hissed the voice, this time carrying a rather unearthly tone, and Lucy decided that it would be an incredibly bad idea to linger there in that thicket of trees – especially when she saw something move in the darkness. Heart skipping a beat, Lucy took a step back. Natsu's suspicion and simmering fury had gathered rather quickly, and she heard him call her name from where he was approaching.

The voice hissed wordlessly, and just as suddenly, Lucy was on her back. Happy tumbled from her arms and fled with a shriek. She could barely see what had pinned her in the dark, but she saw enough that it dragged a very loud scream of terror from her throat. The body was massive in frame, but so emaciated that its bones stuck out starkly against its deathly pale skin. Its eyes were dead and wide, and when it parted bloody, ruined lips, it revealed rotten, sharp teeth.

It was even worse than the necromancer's "toys."

Lucy screamed, and it screamed back at her, its cry piercing the night and earning a demonic roar that was shockingly reassuring. The creature's head snapped up when it heard the roar, hissing again, and Lucy shoved as hard as she could at the massive hand pinning her. She sobbed in terror, her heart racing painfully in her chest, and managed to slide a hand between her face and its to keep its sharp teeth away from her eyes.

Instinct had her snagging the keys with her other hand. She summoned the first one she touched, and Capricorn appeared nearby, not hesitating to wrestle the creature away. Lucy lurched backwards, her heart racing so fast in her chest that she felt sick. Her fingers curled around the hilt of her whip as she watched in horror when the creature snarled and slammed Capricorn into the ground. Before it could hurt her friend, she slashed a hand through the air, ordering silently for him to disappear, calculating the second roar that filled her ears. The owner nearly blinded her with his rage.

Capricorn glanced back at her with a hint of disapproval, but disappeared – just as the creature whirled and lunged for her again. Lucy snapped her whip, jumping to the side to avoid it, and the creature screamed again when the tip of the whip connected with its face, swatting furiously at her next blow. Lucy snapped one final time before her calculations were proved correct and the creature was side-swiped by a bellowing Natsu.

Natsu didn't hesitate when he slammed it into the ground. He let that ancient, powerful black magic slam through him. He took no chances, engulfing the suddenly screaming creature in vicious black flames, talons tearing at its shockingly tough flesh and teeth buried in its throat. Lucy, breathing harshly and trembling, stared at him in shock, not expecting such a response.

But then the creature shocked her further and turned the fight around on its heels. It managed to rip itself free, not seeming to care that it burned or that Natsu had shredded at its throat, and lodged its own teeth in Natsu's shoulder. Pain exploded in Lucy's own shoulder, but she didn't pay it any mind as Natsu snarled. Within seconds, they were a writhing mass of violence, and Lucy was so focused on it that she didn't see the one behind her until he'd hooked an arm around her, yanking her backwards.

Natsu whirled around, briefly distracted when fear shot through her body. The creature took advantage of it and screamed as it slammed him into the ground by the head face-first.

"Stay back," said a voice she recognized in her ear and fear was replaced with relief. Gray's dark eyes blazed with alarm. "You need to _stay the hell back_."

"What is that," Lucy wheezed, grasping the arm pulling her away to a safe distance. "Gray, what _is_ that?"

"Wendigo."

Lucy felt a chill snap down her spine, remembering the one that had caused issues near Crocus. Very grateful they'd not run into one before now, Lucy willingly backed up as far as she could without leaving entirely, not daring to leave Natsu alone. It made her desperately worried when she caught a brief glimpse of his bloodied face. He looked positively murderous as he bellowed flames at the creature's face.

The fight lasted far too long, the screams and roars and shouts filling the otherwise silent night. Lucy began to grow more distressed the longer it lasted, only fueling Natsu's anger. But then, a massive blinding light suddenly flooded the trees, enough so to make Lucy cover her eyes, and the creature screamed as it disappeared into the trees, fleeing the brightness. Silence fell, and Lucy blinked her watery eyes when the light died away.

Natsu stood alone, heaving for air, black talons twitching and horns towering above his head. His teeth were bared, and he looked more demon than the Natsu she knew. Still, fearlessly, Lucy threw herself forward, ignoring Natsu's look as Jellal ducked out of the darkness, lit by flames Natsu suddenly created to help keep the wendigo away.

"Thanks," Natsu rasped to Jellal, letting go of the dark magic. It slid away reluctantly, crooning as it went; it so badly wanted to finish what it had started and kill the creature - and the newcomers. Natsu knew better than to think he'd find the wendigo now though. Before he could say more, Lucy was there, her arms thrown around his neck. He grunted in surprise and then winced a little, pain shooting through the wound that had been torn into his flesh. Lucy felt it, too, he knew, but gave no sign that she felt it. Still, he curled his arms around her waist, grateful that she'd managed to at least fend the wendigo off until help had arrived.

When she pulled back, her face was serious. "You're hurt," she murmured as Gray, Jellal, and Erza – who'd been a step behind her Keeper, a massive battle-axe in hand – made their way over. Happy bounded over to them, too. Lucy's voice trembled as she took in the wound the wendigo had left on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he muttered, rolling his eyes with a snort. "Worrier."

She cracked a faint smile, still desperately worried as Jellal said grimly, "I thought I saw a creature of the dark following us. I should have mentioned it."

"It's not your fault," reassured Erza. "We should have considered that something like a wendigo would have appeared here in these mountains. Lucy, were you hurt?"

Lucy shook her head. "More freaked out than anything," she reassured, stepping away from Natsu. His fingers slid away from her waist as she moved, and he craned his head around to check for any lingering signs of the wendigo. Sure it was gone, he relaxed, and Lucy sighed in relief at the way the tension melted away from the bond they shared.

"Understandable, given what happened," said Erza sympathetically before turning around and starting back towards their camp. "Come! It wouldn't do well to leave our mounts unattended in these trees after what has occurred. Natsu, your magic is powerful, but it is sure to have brought some things out of the works to investigate. We best leave now and find either a new place to rest, or simply move on."

Lucy sighed heavily and stuck close to Natsu as they began to pick their way after her. Gray and Jellal followed the pair, keeping an eye out behind, and as they walked, Lucy found herself winding her fingers through Natsu's, worried about him. He merely touched that worry with his own amusement, gripping her hand tightly, and once again, Lucy felt a stab of panic that was growing with every passing day.

* * *

"There," Lucy said when she saw it, snagging the reins from Natsu's hand and yanking Salutem's head around a little too roughly. The stag bellowed in surprise, unhappy, and nearly tripped, but Lucy ignored him, trying to lift herself a little more. Natsu swore when she nearly fell off. "Luce," he huffed, wincing when his shoulder tugged awkwardly, still healing.

"_There_," she repeated, pointing, and he followed her gaze.

There was a cavern set into the side of one of the many mountains surrounding them. It wasn't more than half a day's ride, thank the stars above, but it gave off an ominous feeling. Yet, Lucy's keys were searing at her hip when she looked at it, telling her all she needed to know. Gray steered Shiria so that he stood beside them, and Jellal and Erza did the same for their horses. Natsu peered over Lucy's head, curious.

"What are we waiting for?" Gray said excitedly, eager to get a move on. He kicked Shiria forward, and the stag surged forward, ears pricked, and head lifted proudly. He plunged down the slope they stood on and Erza chuckled as she urged her horse to canter sharply after him. Jellal followed her closely, amused as well, and Natsu, making sure Lucy was secure, ordered Salutem forward.

* * *

Lucy couldn't say she was very excited to enter the cavern when they reached it. She exchanged a wary look with Natsu, who after a moment returned his gaze to the darkness. "You three," she said suddenly, glancing at their companions, "should stay out here." Her keys warmed in agreement, encouraging it, and she knew immediately that it was the right demand to make.

Gray didn't look inclined to argue with her on the matter, nor did Jellal, who merely inclined his head, but Erza frowned. "Are you certain? It worries me to leave you alone in these mountains, regardless if a spirit is there, Lucy…"

"We'll be fine," reassured Lucy. She hoisted Happy up into her arms. "We've got Happy," she said, trying for a playful attitude and admittedly coming away unsuccessful. Still, it seemed to reassure Erza somewhat when she added, "Erza, I've got Natsu with me and he'll be on high alert. Right?"

"Yeah, 'course." Natsu said confidently, nodding his head sharply. He gave Erza a wide, mocking grin that showed off all of his jaggedly sharp teeth. Lucy frowned as even she felt him let his magic slide over Erza's, melting it where he saw fit. Erza winced, looking rather drained all of a sudden.

"Right," murmured Erza, still not looking convinced. Lucy couldn't blame her. She'd been very clearly struggling with the events that had surrounded Grimoire Heart as well as the unexpected wendigo attack, blaming herself for both occasions although they'd all told her not to. Even Natsu, in a rare show of forgiveness, had told her it wasn't her fault.

Natsu suddenly nudged her forward. "C'mon, I don't wanna take all day. Want to give this one a piece of my mind for sending us to hell and back trying to find him."

"Or her," reminded Lucy with a sigh. She waved a final time and together, she and Natsu descended into the darkness, Happy a warm reassuring weight in her arms.

As he watched Natsu and Lucy disappear into the dark, intimidating cavern, Gray rocked back on his heels. "That pyro's a completely different person every time I see him."

"Mm, he is," agreed Erza with a hum. A fond look crossed her face, and she glanced over when Jellal spoke, sounding amused.

"No. He is not." Jellal wore a kind, gentle smile. "I remember days of old, before Natsu became what you thought him to be. We did not know one another personally, but I heard stories of him – saw his exploits. He was always like this – quick-tempered when it came to those around him and protecting them, always laughing, and always carrying a fierce determination to ensure that they were happy. Something we do not speak of turned him into what you remember him to always be."

Gray caught the warning: don't ask, and don't even consider thinking of asking Natsu in the future. So, he didn't. Instead, he said, "Have you seen anything recently? Pertaining to what Lucy's told us about the future?"

"No more than normal," sighed Jellal, looking semi-annoyed by the matter. "Destruction, and smoke, and pain, and suffering, and death. So much death." He looked out over the mountains they'd crossed to get to where they now stood and grimaced at the idea of having to cross through them again. "Chaos, essentially. I see chaos, and likely its creator standing among it. There is a large shape that I cannot yet define, but who else would dare to create such destruction?"

Erza and Gray, having heard only myths of the dragon Jellal spoke of, exchanged grim looks. "I love having Lucy around," said Gray, folding his hands behind his head with a heavy sigh, "but sometimes I feel like the future would have been safer and more secure if she hadn't come here."

The valkyrie beside him nodded her head with a guilty expression for having even thought as much, but Jellal only frowned. "Perhaps Lucy is the reason for it, but perhaps without her, things end far worse," said Jellal simply. "She could be the reason that we survive at all. My visions are not clear enough yet. There's nothing to be done but sit back and wait."

Neither Erza nor Gray were too pleased to hear that.

* * *

_Wendigo! At long last! I very heavily leaned on the wendigos from _Until Dawn_ \- mostly because they actually fit fairly well with wikipedia's description. And some other little things! Next, the cave. ;) _

_Almost done with Part III everyone! If you remember Bubbles from BTL (my friend and editor), she's started editing again and read through the last few chapters of Part III. She's not happy with me. ;)_

_Guest #2, regarding updates...I thought about giving two updates a week. I wish I could. But then we'd run out of chapters within a month, 'cause I'm taking too long to write them. :(_

_Thanks to reviewers __(NaluNom, lcr0718, BeautifulSamurai, naluobsessed, stranger1999, Guest#1, Meow Orbit, nkukurichan, Uchida Akira, valerioux, aquarius592, madaraswife, itsxoi, Lodemai04, Guest #2, Stubenhocker, PersephoneQOTU, Devansh005, neffateri13, Lissuin, and FairyTailxFanGirl!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	77. Chapter 73

"Why are we always adventuring into scary dark places," complained Lucy under her breath as she and Natsu descended into the cavern. It had a steep decline, and before long, they were nearly sliding down it, leaning back to avoid plunging head-first downwards. Natsu kept a tight grip on her elbow to keep her upright, his own balance easily kept somehow.

Natsu grunted when he stooped to grab Happy gently by the scruff when the familiar suddenly tripped with a yowl. Happy hissed furiously, scampering up to his place on Natsu's shoulder at the hybrid's insistence. "'Cause you've got some weird friends we have to make," he told her, and she mumbled her agreement.

When they finally reached the bottom, it was so dark that Lucy couldn't see anything. Natsu lit a flame in his palm, offering his hand mindlessly to her, and she didn't hesitate to take it. As much as she was struggling to push back that sudden realization she'd had, there was no point in getting herself lost or killed.

Natsu took the lead then, guiding her down a path, and Lucy kept close, one hand on her keys. They were hot beneath her touch, nearly searing her fingers, but she didn't take those fingers way. She remembered the wendigo – the lethality of the creature – and didn't dare allow herself to walk into situation unprepared again.

They walked in silence, and Lucy kept herself sane in that eerie silence by leaning heavily on whatever Natsu was feeling. He was quiet, but she could feel the roiling wary caution that filled him. He was ready to move – and move fast – if need be. His fingers tightened around hers when they heard something shift up ahead, and he pulled her closer as they finally emerged into a massive cavern that didn't seem to end. Water dripped from massive stalactites in the ceiling, falling into an underground lake that seemed to go on forever when Natsu held up a bigger flame.

And standing before that underground lake was a figure that briefly worried Lucy – until they grinned at them in a near friendly manner.

"A pleasure to take your acquaintance, Miss Lucy, I go by Taurus," said the bull, and Lucy couldn't help but think he looked extraordinarily strange. Some of the words he uttered sounded rather like a cow's mooing. "I represent the strength – both physically and mentally – of humankind, and congratulate you on passing my test."

Natsu gave him a glare, not at all pleased with the celestial spirit that had brought them into wendigo-infested territory. Nor was he comforted by the massive axe at his back. The celestial spirit ignored him entirely, focusing only on Lucy when the tired young woman forced a grateful smile to her face. "Thank you, although I cannot say it was a very fun test. We're rather tired and are looking forward to going home. Can we both count on your support – for the positions of Keeper and Guardian as well as Natsu's memories?"

The bull nodded. "You can have my support for both," he said cheerfully, "and I offer you a contract as well, Miss Lucy!" Lucy thought his sly smile was rather creepy, if she was being perfectly honest. "I want to see some of the pretty ladies around the country, too."

Lucy decided to bypass that entirely, wanting nothing to do with it. Natsu wrinkled his nose in distaste as well, not pleased. Neither said a word about it though. Instead, Lucy said, "Thanks, Taurus. I appreciate the offer for a contract, too. It'll be extremely helpful in the long run–"

It happened so suddenly that Natsu barely had time to feel the sudden explosive change of magic within the cavern before something was shooting out of the darkness. "Lucy!" he growled in warning, cutting her off and spinning her out of the way as quickly as he could even as Taurus was sent to another realm in a brilliant flash of gold and a bellow of agonized pain when a beam of bright light slammed through his chest. His key clattered to the floor of the cavern, and Natsu snarled as a figure calmly stooped to pick it up.

"A celestial spirit," murmured the man who'd appeared, cocking his head mindlessly and studying the key.

Lucy, shivering in shock against him, took a shaken, nervous breath, and when Natsu glanced at her, he realized that she only cared for the fact that the key resided in a stranger's hands – the very stranger who'd nearly killed them in the process of grabbing it. Her fears were anything but soothed away, however, when Natsu realized who he was staring at.

A snarl exploded from his chest, and he whirled Lucy around so that he had placed her safely behind him. He glowered, teeth bared. Sensing the roiling mess of rage and old agony that spliced through him, she snapped her whip out and reached for her key ring, ready to fight if need be. The old man before them barely seemed to notice, shifting his grip on the staff in his hands in warning.

Lucy's fear grew when Natsu went still, not daring to move.

Natsu could have cared less for himself. He would survive. He'd proved such a matter. But if that kind of blow struck him, it would strike Lucy, too, and Lucy would _not_. Flames spilled uncertainly from his mouth as he said stiffly, "Why are you here, August?"

_August,_ mouthed Lucy, wandering where she'd heard that name. And why _Natsu _would know him.

August glanced briefly at them – and then tossed the key at the lake behind him.

"No!" Lucy cried, throwing herself past Natsu, but he reacted quicker, knowing exactly what she was going to do. He hit the water with a splash, disappearing beneath the still surface with a scowl. August would not hurt Lucy, he hoped, but still. He'd done this to make sure they were paying attention. To make them aware that he knew precisely what they were doing there and that he didn't care.

Natsu miraculously snagged the key in the water. He didn't know how or why he was even able to grab it before it sunk into the depths and was lost, but he kicked his way to the surface and snarled at August, "You didn't have to throw it!"

Lucy's cold horror was warmed with relief when Natsu heaved himself from the water and stomped over to her, pressing the key into her fingers. It warmed gratefully just before he passed it on. "Thank you," she breathed, and it took everything he had not to act as he had the last time she did it when she clasped his face between her hands and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Mostly because he knew August was watching, and that the clever old man would note everything that took place here.

Casually tossing an arm around Lucy's shoulder – earning a shocked look from her in the process – to warn August of what would happen should he consider touching a hair on Lucy's head, Natsu growled loudly. He knew the others – particularly Jellal – would be aware that something was happening. He hoped they didn't come investigate for once.

"Why," Natsu repeated, smoke pouring from his nose as he glared at August, flames cloaking his body and Lucy's harmlessly to light the area again and keep August at a distance when August stepped closer, "are you here, August?"

"The magic imbued into the letter the empress sent you tells her that you read it, yet we received no response," was August's simple answer, and Lucy knew immediately where she'd heard the name. "I was asked to speak with you personally and convince you to work with the Alvarez Empire, for it would do a favor to Fiore as well, Prince Natsu."

Lucy opened her mouth to say something to Natsu, but he cut her off, not seeming to notice. Had he been a porcupine, she couldn't help but think, he'd have been bristling and throwing spines everywhere. He looked _furious_, with flames spilling endlessly from his mouth, his fingers near talons on her shoulder. "The Alvarez Empire can burn for all I care," he said coldly. Lucy knew he didn't mean it. She felt the self-hatred that spun through him when he added, "I'd do it myself if it was worth the effort."

August inclined his head, as if expecting this answer. "If your heritage and long-standing relation to the previous throne's holder," said August, "will not convince you–"

"It won't," Natsu interrupted with a scowl.

"–then perhaps I can convince you through the celestial spirits you seek and the false king himself. The false king that sits upon the throne in the Pergrande Kingdom is not only one of Emperor Zeref's highest-ranking creations, but holds two – through which he controls their leader."

The world seemed to still.

Lucy couldn't bring herself to soothe the massive deadly rage that flooded Natsu – simply because she felt such devastation over this information. Instinct told her that he wasn't lying. Two keys did indeed lie in the hands of Pergrande's false king, and their leader – Leo – was likely complying with the requests of that false king in an attempt to help his companions. Pushing past the shock of the realization, Lucy leaned into Natsu and hissed, trying to distract herself and simultaneously gather what information she could, "What does he mean? One of Zeref's creations?"

Natsu breathed out sharply, his eyes so cold when they looked at her, she shivered. "You know exactly what he means," he said in a near dead tone that worried her.

_A demon,_ her brain supplied.

They'd been wrong, then. Natsu wasn't the last demon to exist after the Demonic Wars. Instead, one was ruling a country to the north, somehow undetected in his brutal, dark existence.

"Which one?" demanded Natsu quietly, in a voice that warned August of what would happen should he not give Natsu the information he wanted. "What rank?"

"The leader of the Nine Gates," August told him, still calm and simply watching curiously for what response he'd receive. "Mard Greer."

Natsu swore under his breath and dropped his arm away from Lucy to rub his hands down his face, head spinning. "Natsu?" Lucy said, worried when he didn't respond right away. She touched is arm, stomach twisting in anxiety. "Natsu, who's that?"

August studied Lucy in surprise. "You are his Marked One, are you not? We've heard of you from even across the sea. We know that it's odd that someone like the prince would be capable of a Marked one, even with his half-dragon status. Yet you don't even know the tales of the Nine Demon Gates?"

"Don't talk to her," snarled Natsu, immediately back to being angry. Too much, too quickly, Lucy was beginning to realize. He was huffing and puffing, heading very quickly towards a fit of rage far more severe than she'd seen before. There was a wild, deadly glint in Natsu's eyes, and worried about what it meant – for she'd only seen it in the moment Grimoire Heart had attacked – Lucy slid between August and her friend, snagging Happy away to hold him comfortingly when he moaned at the magic flooding his small body.

Natsu's desire for wrath seemed to grow with each passing second, twisting with misery and frustration, distress and such sorrow that her worry grew. And then it was all gone, zipped away into that compartment that was so patched with holes that the desperation he held to not feel anything at all was even more evident.

"Your empress should be able to handle relations with Mard Greer," said Natsu coldly. "He followed Zeref, didn't he? It's not my problem."

"What demon," challenged August in response, "would accept the request of a country that willingly turned against its previous emperor's teachings? But you, Prince Natsu, have that tie to Zeref that will make Mard Greer stop to listen–"

"I'm not going to represent the Alvarez Empire, August," Natsu said sharply.

Lucy felt a flicker of uncertainty. "Natsu," she hissed, tugging on his arm. "We have to go and help the celestial spirits–"

The icy feeling melted away a fraction and he grinned at her, startling her. He ruffled Lucy's hair. "I never said we wouldn't go. Guess we have to if we want to finish the tests, right? Besides, doing what Leo can't will make sure that we can get him to listen to us and help us out. He won't have a choice. But I'm not going to do anything for a country that watched their emperor torture his own brother."

Lucy shifted her grip on Happy, who purred quietly in her ear, and said softly, "Natsu…" She wasn't sure if she agreed with that. Helping people who so clearly were trying to avoid a war that would affect everyone…

As if sensing her worries, Natsu continued reluctantly, "But since you're so damn desperate to have someone else do the work for you, I'll pass on the information to Gramps." Something they'd already done – excluding the fact that the false king was actually a demon. "Mard Greer's not someone who can stay on the throne of the Pergrande Kingdom. We'll overthrow him."

Her eyes snapped wide, and she gawked at her partner. "Natsu, we can't just…you can't just _overthrow_ a kingdom that easily!"

Natsu glanced at her. "Why not?" he challenged, and Lucy made a wild gesture, a thousand different reasons in her head. His lips quirked at the alarm slamming through his veins. "All you gotta do is prove he's a demon and the people will take care of it themselves." His eyes flashed pointedly, and Lucy knew precisely what he was thinking.

He was remembering Laxus's reaction to his reveal, Levy and Gajeel's. If you said "demon," people were bound to react. Even in a strange country on the other side of the continent.

"Thank you," August said simply, and was gone. Lucy stared at where he'd been – considered the weird interactions they'd had with the odd man. She couldn't say she was too pleased to have met him, especially with the distress it had put Natsu through.

"So," Lucy said into the darkness of the cavern, curling her fingers tightly around Happy and hugging him for comfort. "To the Pergrande Kingdom we go then, regardless of what we initially wanted."

Natsu nodded curtly, still not too happy.

He echoed, "To the Pergrande Kingdom we go."

* * *

When they emerged from the caverns, they were immediately pounced upon by those waiting for them outside. At least, they were pounced upon by Gray and Erza. Jellal calmly stood back, stroking Shiria's nose with the goblin clinging to his cloak as usual.

"What happened?" demanded Erza, nearly shaking Natsu. He growled irritably at her and she dropped her hands away, but still glowered, clearly expecting an answer. "Well? We felt an odd magic coming from within the cave, but could not enter it ourselves. Something prevented our entrance – something strong enough that even Jellal's magic could not pierce it."

"Nothing," muttered Natsu, brushing himself off and ignoring the equally as impatient Gray as well. "Nothing important. We got the spirit, passed its test, and now we gotta go to the Pergrande Kingdom."

Gray's attention shot to Lucy, eyes widening. "It was one of those Spriggans, wasn't it? Like the ones that sent that letter to Natsu."

"Yes," said Lucy, ignoring the glare Natsu sent her for giving away something he didn't want the world knowing. "A Spriggan made an appearance and requested our help, just as they did previously. Natsu and I won't apparently be helping them, but he did make a promise to pass on the request to Makarov, so there's that." Her brows drew together, her stomach suddenly twisting with uncertainty. How much did Natsu think they should tell the others about the false king, about the celestial spirits held captive in his grasp? This was strictly their business – _their_ business, not just hers.

Sensing her uncertainty, Natsu glanced at her, and then shrugged, indicating she could say what she wanted as he went to check Salutem's gear so they could start heading out before it got dark and something nasty came searching for the cavern where so much magic had gathered. He bent his head near Jellal's when he did, and Lucy wondered what he was speaking to Jellal about as they began to chat with one another.

Clearing her throat, Lucy focused back on Gray and Erza. "We _have_ to go to the Pergrande Kingdom."

"I thought you weren't going to?" Gray said, somewhat confused by the change of mind.

"We weren't." Lucy shifted Happy, shaking her head tiredly. "And then we were told that the king has the keys to the final two spirits I need to test with and controls Leo himself through them."

Gray exhaled sharply. "Makarov…how much do you think he knew about that? He spoke with Leo, but do you think he knew that Leo was under the thumb of the king?"

"I don't know," admitted Lucy, hoping to the heavens above that such a matter wasn't the case. Because if it was…Natsu had had enough surprises in the last few weeks, both before they'd started for these mountains and moments before. "Possibly. I'll ask him in private, when Natsu can't hear the answer."

Erza looked sympathetically at her and said softly, "This will likely be something you have to do on your own. Too many Fairy Tail mythics accompanying you to the Pergrande Kingdom could be seen as a threat from Fiore. As it is, the Magic Council will undoubtedly hear about this, and I was told by Gray that they've already been hunting for you. If they hear that you have gone to the Pergrande Kingdom…"

Lucy tapped her fingers thoughtfully on her arm, pressing her lips together, and said nothing.

* * *

Lucy couldn't sleep. Natsu could though, much to her surprise, and shockingly deep considering they were still in the outskirts of Death's Jaws. He'd barely said a word to her in their travels back through those mountains, and Lucy had begun to wonder if some of his anger was directed at her, if he was angry that he had to deal with everything he hated because of her. She'd not dared to ask, and knew that he didn't want to address the fear that curled in her gut because of it.

She spared him a fond look, unable to help herself. Regardless of what he felt…she still cared for him. He could hate her, and she was sure she'd still consider herself to be his friend, no matter what happened in the future. She hoped that when he inevitably found out about the kind of secret she kept that he'd remember such a thing.

Lucy was thinking about that, her heart skipping a beat with agony at the thought, when a voice suddenly said from across the fire, "You should be sleeping, Lucy."

"Jellal," murmured Lucy, instinctively rising to her feet to join him on the other side of the fire. She'd not realized he knew she was awake. He'd been the one keeping watch, however, so she supposed it made sense. She carefully settled beside him, aware of the wary goblin watching her from beady eyes. Jellal made room for her, careful not to disturb the scarlet-haired valkyrie asleep beside him. Lucy realized his hand was gently tangled in long strands of red, as if he'd been soothing away a nightmare. Lucy supposed she wasn't the only one to have them.

Jellal was quiet, and Lucy silently wondered just how much he could see with the cloth that covered his eyes. Natsu had mentioned to her in passing that he'd removed it after she'd been dragged away by Grimoire Heart – one of a few signs that something had been particularly bad.

Turning her gaze to the fire again, Lucy took a deep breath, and then said, "Any troublesome visions?"

Jellal's lips quirked. "Have I seen anything regarding your situation or the future you aim to stop, you mean?" Lucy huffed, and he chuckled softly. "No. Nothing new regarding the future, nor was I, myself, aware that there was a false king in the Pergrande Kingdom. I see what is given to me by the Fates and nothing more."

"Tell me about them," Lucy said quietly. "The Fates, I mean. Natsu's mentioned them, and Gajeel, too."

"Ah, the dragons have always looked to the Fates as something to respect." Jellal shifted carefully, touching the goblin briefly, and the creature vanished into the dark, chattering to himself. Lucy winced, not fond of him, but said nothing. "The Fates are much like the Dullahan, which I've heard you met, and yet a step above. They decide where our lives will take us, although we may change that path if we so choose."

"That makes no sense," sighed Lucy, frowning. "How can someone decide where you'll go in life and then claim it's free choice?"

Jellal smiled faintly and said, "Those who believe in them are guided and those who aren't are not. Natsu would have picked up on them from the dragons. As I said, the dragons have always respected those older than them, and it is something we appreciate in their species. The Fates are what give me my visions. Snippets of the plan they have rested upon the world for me to prepare others for. I can very rarely ever change what comes, for I rarely comprehend what I am shown."

"But it is possible?"

"Very rarely," he repeated as gently as he could. "In all of my millennia on the surface of this world, I have only done so once – and it is something I regret deeply. I believe it was my interference that created Acnologia himself."

Lucy opened her mouth to ask what had happened, but the set of Jellal's mouth told her not to ask. So, instead, Lucy said, "We have to change the future now. What happens to Old Crocus…it _cannot _happen, Jellal." Her voice trembled. "I can't…if it comes to happen, and I fail…"

She'd lose him.

She'd lose Natsu, in every way that was possible.

For the Demon King had been sealed away, given a Keeper, and had been left to gather dust like some kind of object.

Studying her closely, Jellal said very quietly, "You are keeping something even a year later, aren't you? Regarding what happens to Crocus and the Eclipse Gate?"

Rather than answering – and knowing she only confirmed it – Lucy rose to her feet and mumbled, "Good night, Jellal."

* * *

_Ey, a visit from August and some dramatic talks! Also, very excited that everyone liked the wendigo. ;) Next thing to look forward to? I just wrote some stuff on ghouls~_

_AND news! It's a long ways off, but there's a big fic for after ODAS in the works! I'm very excited about it. Bubbles and I have been planning relentlessly for it the past few days and oof. All I'm gonna say for now is this: hope you like falling. ;) _

_Lodemai04, regarding chupacabras...THERE ARE NOW. I can't believe I forgot about them. I'm obsessed with them, and I forgot them. I've disappointed myself immensely. _

_Prometheus387, regarding Capricorn...she does have Capricorn! She acquired his key/contract after the incident with Grimoire Heart, when he found her on the beaches of Tenrou. :)_

_TigerArrowgirl, regarding Lucy's lifespan...you'll have to wait and see. I've already planned for that in the future. ;) _

_Thanks to reviewers __(stranger1999, Guest #1, BeautifulSamurai, Metal1loves, Guest #2, halobeast-117, Guest #3, Meow Orbit, Stubenhocker, valerioux, Lodemai04, Uchida Akira, AnimusLunari777, madaraswife, Prometheus387, Kisa7221, FairyTailxFanGirl, Lycamall, PersephoneQOTU, Akane Saito, Lissuin, __TigerArrowgirl, __and Rachel Maddison!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	78. Chapter 74

Despite the chill in the air that whisked past Lucy's face, she couldn't help but smile at the town sprawled out before them. It had been some time since she'd seen Magnolia – around half a year – and she was grateful to be back. She could tell Natsu was wary about it; he'd been squirming in the saddle behind her, his uncertainty roiling deep in her gut.

"Natsu," she murmured, and it was all it took to settle him. He even flashed her a grin – that transformed into a nasty scowl when Gray yelled at them from ahead to hurry up. He was eager to get home, Lucy knew, because of Juvia. It made sense; she looked forward to speaking with a few members of their guild herself.

And then, they'd be off to the Pergrande Kingdom. Jellal had told them when they'd parted ways, with the Keeper and Guardian of Visions returning to their northern home, that he believed they were on the right path, but to be aware of a storm that would turn their plans on their heads. Neither Lucy or Natsu had any idea what he meant by that.

"You're thinkin' about Jellal's stuff again," said Natsu as Salutem bounded forward. Lucy grabbed his arm to avoid being unbalanced. When she was secure, she dropped it away quickly and responded.

"Yeah. I mean, it can't be anything good. Look at everything else he's seen." Lucy chewed on her lip, her fingers coming to rest on Salutem's neck for balance when he landed on a cobblestone street, hooves clacking. People were hidden away in their homes, escaping the cold and snow, so it wasn't hard for Salutem to maneuver the streets. He was very careful to avoid the canal.

"We'll just be careful," was Natsu's answer.

"Sometimes," Lucy sighed, "caution isn't enough. Look at what happened with Grimoire Heart. We were trying to be careful about whatever was happening in the north, and it still ended as badly as it could."

"Yeah, well, we know not to let that kinda thing happen again." Natsu scowled, flames curling at his lips and smoke pouring from his nose in fury at the idea. Lucy settled him with a simple brush against the ire that gathered in the part of her mind entirely for him. He wound himself around that touch, leaching from it what he could, and Lucy couldn't help but feel a flicker of warmth. He immediately reacted with warmth of his own, though nothing on his face would have given it away.

Lucy bit her lip, letting him think that all of her worry was for the warning Jellal had given them.

It took them a matter of minutes to reach Fairy Tail's guildhall, and when they did, Gray turned Shiria's head so he could face them. "Hey, Lucy, Natsu and I'll grab these two. You wanna head inside and see who's around?"

Teasingly, as Natsu carefully swung off of Salutem and reached up to help her down, she said, "Find out if Juvia's around, you mean?" Gray scowled, though a smile tugged at his lips. "Yes, I'll head in. It's too cold for me out here anyways. C'mon, Happy." She went to gather Happy from the basket, and the feline yowled in relief at his freedom. He'd grown tired of traveling for so long, although Lucy couldn't blame him for that. She, too, wasn't excited to travel further than she'd ever traveled before.

They had several options about traveling to the Pergrande Kingdom, according to what Erza had said. They could travel over land, as they had been – Natsu's preferred method. But that would take too long, and Lucy's anxiety about the upcoming events of the next year – for they were so close to the moment of truth – had her refusing to accept the idea of taking nearly a year just to travel. Or, much to Natsu's fury, they could take a boat. It would leave from the northwestern part of Fiore and sail straight to a port in the Pergrande Kingdom. It would still take time – a few months – but it was easier.

Or, as Natsu had said, they could ignore the Magic Council and just Portal, which would take moments. But that could result in a multitude of other problems for Makarov to deal with, and Lucy didn't want to do that to him.

So it was more than likely, with Makarov's approval, that they'd be taking a ship to the Pergrande Kingdom, which meant that Natsu was demanding they take Wendy along – for personal reasons, he'd said, and Lucy knew it was because he could get her to perform a small healing spell for his motion sickness. As someone who would suffer alongside him because of their weirdly tightly-knit bond…

Lucy was all for it.

After edging into the guildhall, Lucy paused to look around, knowing that Natsu would still be unhappy with Makarov about everything that had happened before they'd left – even though such a matter had happened months ago. She was relieved to find that the guildhall was having a quieter day, with Lisanna looking as if she was running the bar rather than Mirajane. There were always less inhabitants when Mirajane was out of town. It looked as if a few other favorite members of the guild were out, too. She couldn't see any sign of Laxus or his friends, nor did she see Mirajane and Lisanna's brother. Juvia was nowhere to be found – something that would likely upset Gray when he came in. There were several others missing, too, and Lucy paused to wonder if something bad had happened in her absence.

But the friendliness with which someone waved told her otherwise, and she waved back before heading for Makarov's office, keeping a keen eye out for Juvia and Wendy. It struck her after a moment that despite being so concerned about joining the Fairy Tail guild in the beginning, this had very quickly become a home she was proud to be a part of.

If she did, for some reason, end up back home, she wondered what those of a modern time would think when she continued to wear her precious Fairy Tail band, even more of value to her than Layla's.

She was knocking on Makarov's door when Lisanna called, "Hey, Lucy!"

Lucy glanced back with a grin. "Hey, Lisanna," she said warmly. "It's good to see you. Is Makarov in?"

Lisanna, much to her disappointment, shook her head. "He left yesterday with Mira for Crocus and won't be back for some time. They have business with the Council. They've been pestering him about you, from what I've heard." Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Were you ever going to tell the rest of us that you were a Heartfilia, Lucy?"

Lucy flinched, and pushed back Natsu's instinctive lash of anger. "That got out, did it?"

Lisanna shrugged. "How could it not? The man came in screaming that Makarov had lied to him. They got word from someone who spoke with you in the southwestern mountains."

_Algieba_, thought Lucy darkly, her grip tightening on Happy until he hissed and squirmed in her grip. Murmuring an apology, Lucy dropped him so he could go and beg a passerby for a snack, which normally would have made her laugh. They were most definitely not going to Portal to the Pergrande Kingdom now…and to top it all off, the Council seemed much too interested in her. She remembered what she'd been told – that they likely thought that putting Lucy on the throne would be a very easy way to control it and therefore the guilds of Fiore, since the guilds held most of the power even with the Council making rules. And that was in addition to making an alliance with a kingdom ruled by a demon…

Lucy suspected then that the false king had whispered lies into their ears, and wondered how such a corruption had initially sparked in the Magic Council.

Rubbing her temples to try and get rid of the throb forming there, Lucy ignored Natsu's emotions as they slammed through her in quick succession. Confusion, and anger, and even hints of warm concern that made her want to slam her head on the bar. He cared, she knew miserably, and Lucy wanted him to _stop_, even as she felt that same warmth towards him. She wanted to simply curl herself up in that warmth they shared and ignore all of the problems in the world.

Mistaking the distress that raced over Lucy's features, Lisanna reached across the bar and patted her wrist soothingly. "Don't worry, Lucy. You don't have to worry. You're family, and Fairy Tail protects its family. No one here will serve you on a silver platter to the Magic Council for them to do what they want – nor would Natsu even think about letting them, from what I've seen."

Lucy's lips tugged into a smile. "Thank you," she said softly, "I appreciate it. And no, I trust that Natsu wouldn't let it happen, but sometimes people don't get what they want." They had proof enough of that.

"So what do you want Makarov for?" asked Lisanna, rocking back on her heels with a wide smile. "Off on some more adventures?"

"Sadly," sighed Lucy, glancing over her shoulder when she heard familiar bickering. Gray and Natsu had come in, and neither were pleased with one another. Gray glanced her way and she shook her head, so he sighed and went to go drop his things on a bench, while Natsu meandered his way over to where Lucy stood, his onyx gaze narrowed with anger. "And much further than normal."

"Oh? Where are you going?" Lisanna cocked her head curiously.

"The Pergrande Kingdom," said Natsu as he flopped into a bar stool and immediately began tracing words no one but he could read into the bar. Lisanna rolled her eyes, but Lucy eyed the words that formed curiously, able to read just a few. "We get to dethrone a king."

"Say that any louder, and I think the king himself might hear of it," muttered Lucy as Lisanna sputtered, blue eyes snapping wide.

"Are you _insane_?" she hissed. She looked as if she would reach across the bar and throttle him, and Lucy felt a flicker of surprise. Even now, Natsu was very rarely treated in such a way by the other guild members. He was still very much a stranger to many of them. Lucy forgot that with how often she spent with him. "You can't just…oh, where's Gildarts?" Lisanna craned her head, searching for the god. "Cana!" she shouted, and Lucy jumped.

"Eh?" responded a sleepy-looking Cana from the other side of the guildhall.

"Where's Gildarts?!"

"Makarov's office, doin' some paperwork."

"Lisanna, hold on," protested Lucy, flustered. She threw Natsu a rather nasty glare, annoyed that he'd decided the first thing he needed to do upon entering the Fairy Tail guildhall for the first time in months was to cause trouble. He ignored her, and Lucy sighed, knowing that part of his determination to create chaos came from his annoyance that they even had to go north.

Lisanna moved to duck around the bar, determined to grab Gildarts, and Lucy nearly tackled her in her rush to stop her. "Lisanna, hold on a second, would you? We don't _know_ if we're going to actually dethrone a king–"

"C'mon, Luce," said Natsu, grinning, and Lucy wanted to throttle him. He _liked_ that he was causing issues, the jerk! "You know we're gonna have to."

She made a rude gesture that earned cackling laughter from him, and Lisanna threw her hands in the air. "Do you know what kind of…oh, why did the guildmaster have to leave _now_?" she wailed, wishing her sister was there. "Gray!" she called when she spotted him and Gray cringed, having hoped he'd be left out of this mess. It was very quickly attracting the attention of other guild members. "Gray, are they seriously going to–"

"Could you not scream it to the world?" hissed Lucy.

Gray ended the chaos with a surprisingly sharp look that basically confirmed what Lisanna had been asking. He, Erza, and Jellal had all been made mostly aware of what was happening with regards to what had been decided down beside the underground lake. Gray especially was interested, given that his father had supposedly been one of the last few demons to have been killed at least semi-recently, and had decided without invitation that they were taking him with them to the Pergrande Kingdom.

"You're insane," declared Lisanna with wide eyes. "You can't possibly think you could–"

Shockingly serious, Natsu lost his grin and leaned on the bar to start drawing on it again, his onyx eyes locked on what he was doing. "You're still blind to things, Lisanna." She huffed, puffing her cheeks up in agitation as she glared at him. It was something he'd often told the younger mythics as they'd grown up in the guild, when they'd not looked at all of the facts, and she knew exactly that it was what he meant.

He cocked his head a little as he drew, finally pausing to slide his gaze to Lisanna when she demanded that he stop being so mysterious and explain if she was so blind. "He's a demon. One of the Nine Gates from the Demonic Wars. Same rank as I think Gray's old man was. Means that the wars and stuff he's suddenly starting aren't as simple as we thought."

Silence had fallen across the guildhall, many of the present members listening with shock on their faces. "Hold on," called one, and Natsu clenched his jaw at his next few words, "I thought all of the evil bastards were dead? The demons, I mean."

Lucy slid into a seat beside Natsu, briefly drawing her fingers along his back when he scowled. He always got so testy when this conversation occurred. His muscles relaxed at the gentle touch. Gray spoke up, looking a little agitated himself as he declared, "Not all of the demons were _evil_, Wakaba." Wakaba clicked his tongue in mild disagreement, though he said nothing more.

Lucy flashed the half-demon a sympathetic look. Natsu had mentioned on the side, when Gray couldn't hear, that Mard Greer had been directly in charge of a demon specializing in ice, one that Natsu had suspected for years to be Gray's father. As it was, Natsu said he wore a chain with an amulet in the form of a cross that he said the demon had worn in his ear and that Gray resembled the demon Natsu had known.

Lucy said nothing about any of that though, and continued to draw her fingers up and down her partner's back until he'd relaxed entirely, nearly purring. She didn't bother to stop when Lisanna took notice, cocking her head a little curiously, a spark of amusement in her eyes. It replaced the irritated suspicion that had been there previously. "Anyways," she said quietly, watching as Natsu continued to trace words into the bar, "we'll be heading out shortly. We need a few days to gather things and since Makarov's not here, we'll speak with Gildarts." There was only so much time, after all, and Lucy was beginning to grow more and more concerned about the incoming destruction.

No longer was she determined to stop the destruction of Old Crocus simply because of how many people would burn.

Almost all of her desire to stop it came from wanting to save the Demon King from becoming the monster he was so scared of being.

* * *

Evening found Lucy calmly sprawled out on her back, enjoying the plushness of her sofa for the first time in a while. She was so sleepy, exhausted from traveling and such, that she couldn't bother to move. Instead, she let herself sink back into Natsu's emotions. He was content for the first time since receiving that letter from the Alvarez Empire, and she could feel an intent to do something, although she wasn't sure what. That ever-so-familiar warmth lingered as well, always present, and occasionally, she could tell that he was checking in on her, because it would swell before settling back down.

Lucy knew that he noticed when she put an arm over her eyes and had to shove back all of the anxiety back. She took a shaken breath, tears brimming. She wanted so badly to tell him. So, so badly. But to tell him would destroy that warmth, and she couldn't bring herself to do that – selfish as she was.

She was in such a way for some time, turning her thoughts off by dozing. She could have gotten up and done some reading – she still had different pieces of tomes and scrolls she'd been given to do research in regards to mythics. But…she couldn't bring herself to get up. Her body was simply too heavy to do so.

Lucy supposed she must have truly fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, something heavy had landed on her stomach, and she was lurching upwards with a gasp. "Oof!" she grunted, blinking blearily at the amused-looking blue-furred cat that had somehow gotten in. "How'd you – gah! Natsu!" she shrieked when she realized her partner was impatiently sitting next to the sofa, arching a brow at her response.

His irritation turned to delight at the way she jumped. Snickering, he said, "You sleep too much."

"And you," she snapped, annoyed, "don't sleep enough." Lucy sat up, pushing blonde hair from her eyes. Grumbling, she gave him a nasty look before letting it go with a heavy sigh. "How'd you even get in? I locked the front door and the window – you came in through the bathroom, didn't you," she realized.

"Yep," he said smugly, popping the 'p.'

"I thought I locked the window in there," sighed Lucy, rubbing her temples. She didn't bother to scold him further; it would only encourage him. "What's so important that you burst in here? Did something happen at the guildhall?"

"Nah. Just…couldn't get comfortable at my own place, so I came here. Easier to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble." Natsu made a show of looking rather comfortable in his precise place, and Lucy eyed him warily. She had no doubt that he'd already raided her supply of food, as he was prone to doing, but…

He did feel far more comfortable. She knew it – mostly because she felt the same. It was hard, spending months with someone literally right behind you and then finding them across town. It was part of the reason she'd been having such a hard time pushing away her most distressing thoughts, she couldn't help but think.

"You know," Lucy said hesitantly, very aware that she could get herself into trouble, but unable to help herself, "you could just tell me that you like to sit with me. I already know that's the case."

Natsu scowled, and she was absolutely unprepared for the hint of red that so briefly crossed his cheeks. He felt a flicker of confusion, as if he wasn't sure why he found her statement to be true, and Lucy felt an equally as quick flicker of fondness. _Oh, Natsu_. He was a clueless mythic who didn't even understand why he liked such a simple thing.

He refused to admit it, though he didn't deny it, and Lucy thought it confirmation enough. "I'll make us some tea," she said, flashing him a warm smile. She stood, stretching her arms above her head in a nice, big stretch. When she finished, very aware of the hybrid watching her with an unreadable expression, she dropped her hand playfully to his hair and ruffled the pink locks, letting her fingers linger there only briefly.

"I like having you over, so just knock next time, okay?" she told him, scolding herself all the meantime, and then went to fix their tea. Happy trailed along at her heels, yowling for food.

Natsu's response was immediate: confusion, and pleasure, and smugness, and that fierce, dangerous combination of warmth and desperation. He seemed to watch her momentarily in a new light, however, his gaze sharp as his eyes followed her. Only moments later, it was replaced by a searing heat that nearly made her jump.

Lucy pretended not to notice and wondered what the guild would say if they knew just how she felt about the Demon King who would, in just over a years' time, burn the city of Crocus to the ground.

* * *

_Some cuteness before we begin the journey to the Pergrande Kingdom! I'm so excited for what's coming! Chapter after next marks the end of Part III, and it's a crazy one. ;) _

_Thanks to reviewers __(BeautifulSamurai, Meow Orbit, stranger1999, valerioux, naluobsessed, FairyTailxFanGirl, madaraswife, TigerArrowgirl, Lodemai04, nationalcarmen, slmo, Lissuin, Sele de la Luna, and Surfy!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	79. Chapter 75

The next day, when Lucy, Natsu, and Happy arrived in the guildhall, Gray was waiting for them, arms folded across his chest so that the arm bands he supported gleamed a brilliant gold in the daylight. Juvia hovered beside him, looking relieved that they were there. Lucy opened her mouth to question their serious looks as she kept a tight grip on Natsu's scarf to prevent him from going to investigate the delicious smells coming from behind the bar, but Natsu beat her to it in his impatience to do just that.

"What's got you two lookin' so crabby?" demanded Natsu, huffing as he muttered under his breath and gently swatted at Lucy's hand until she let go. He was a little insulted, to be honest, that she thought he'd run off to get food before he could find out what had made Gray, who he delighted in annoying, so grim-looking.

"Gildarts wants to see us," Gray said, frowning. "He's acting as guildmaster while Makarov's gone and Lisanna must have ratted us out to him." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the wary Lisanna, who was cleaning behind the bar in preparation for the day.

"He can't say no," said Natsu immediately. "Only three of us are here, and it's two versus one."

"With Gildarts acting as guildmaster," Gray reminded him with a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes, and Natsu purposefully smirked at him, displaying sharp teeth just to piss him off. It worked, of course, and Gray glowered. He was testy now, though Natsu didn't know why. It held promise for an entertaining day at the very least, even with having to deal with Gildarts's nosiness.

Then again, from what Lucy had said, Gray and she had placed a rather large request for supplies, in addition to a Portal request to at least get them to the western side of Fiore, where they fully intended to catch their ship under the guise of a job they'd found in the region. The job itself had no promise of when they'd be able to return. Lucy had excitedly told him about it over the tea she'd made them the night before, although Natsu couldn't be bothered to remember what it had been about. Some kind of festival, supposedly.

"When do we have to see him?" asked Lucy, and Natsu slid his gaze over to the young woman. She'd been acting suspicious for some time now – months. That warmth that had bloomed months ago was warmer than ever, but he knew she was far more wary and guarded about it now. He didn't care, of course, and had found himself shoving past the supposed wall she kept trying to put there. He liked that warmth, though he had no clue as to what it meant. Fire was his element, and he preferred to feel it to the cold wall that she'd been trying to build.

"Whenever you guys are ready. He probably knows you're here by now though," Gray said simply, shrugging. Lucy glanced warily to Juvia, who gave her an encouraging smile.

Elbowing Lucy and wondering why she felt such nervousness as it crept through his veins, Natsu decided it would be easier to deal with it now. Gildarts was fairly relaxed about just about everything, but…

"You know," Natsu said suddenly, pausing to glance lazily at Gray and Juvia, "what the part about Gildarts playing guildmaster means, right?" Juvia tipped her head to the side, and even Gray seemed to pay closer attention, recognizing that Natsu was being serious. "It means that Makarov's done. He's trying to retire and pass on the position to Gildarts."

Lucy gasped, and he glanced over at her, too, when she sputtered, "They can do that?"

"Of course they can do that," Juvia said with a hint of amusement in her blue eyes. She looked a little troubled, however, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, shuffling her feet. "It's just…it doesn't happen very often. Many guildmasters tend to remain as such until they pass on to the next life. Do you really think that, Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged, folding his hands behind his head and continuing on his way towards the office. "Dunno. Can't think of anything else to explain it though. S'like training for him, right?" The other three scampered after him. Lucy brought Happy along at the back, and he paused to wait for her, letting Gray open the door and duck in without bothering to knock. Only when Natsu was sure that Lucy was inside did he follow suit.

Natsu's thoughts on the matter seemed confirmed with a single look at the poor Gildarts, who was grimacing at a pile of paperwork with a tired look, his dark hair in knots from how often he'd run his fingers through it. Natsu cocked his head, wondering how long he'd been there. Likely all night, if the shadows under his eyes were anything to go by. To make matters worse, Mirajane – the one person who likely could have helped Gildarts with all of this – was with Makarov.

Gildarts, eyes narrowed at a piece of paper, held a finger up to tell them to wait a moment. He finished signing something with a hint of triumph in his face, slammed the paper down, and rocked to his feet, leaning heavily on the desk. "Please tell me you're here with a distraction."

Gray blinked. "We were told you wanted to talk with us."

"Did I?" Gildarts squinted at them. "Why would I want to talk with you?"

"Lisanna!" hissed Lucy, glaring over her shoulder at the door. Natsu cracked a grin, impressed. Lisanna had never been one for tricking people into doing what she wanted, but she was appearing to be rather good at it. Clearing her throat, she said, "We're going to the Pergrande Kingdom," she pointed from herself to Natsu and then to Happy, and Natsu nearly purred at the fact that she made sure to include his familiar in her comment, "and we're taking Gray and Juvia with us."

"…okay," said Gildarts slowly. "Do you need anything approved? If you add to my paperwork," he suddenly added warningly, glowering at them all, and everyone but Natsu winced. "I'll make sure you can't go anywhere." Natsu merely grinned, excited by the prospect of challenging Gildarts. Lucy put a stop to any spark of an idea, however, when she slid her hand into his. Liking it much better than a fight, Natsu sighed and settled down.

"We're not adding to any paperwork," soothed Juvia. "Although Juvia cannot say what we're doing there." She glanced questioningly at her companions.

"Leo's there and is being manipulated by the king," explained Lucy to her and Gildarts, who frowned.

Gildarts, kept in the loop about just what two of the four before him had been doing, said, "Hold on, don't you two still have a few spirits to go before you can meet with Leo? Makarov said–"

"He's being _manipulated_," Natsu interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Didn't ya listen, Gildarts?" Gildarts cocked a brow, not used to the attitude from Natsu, who tended to be rather respectful of the gods and goddesses. "The false king has the final two keys. Not sure how he got them," he added to Lucy, who frowned when he said, "Aren't the spirits supposed to protect them?"

"Look how easily August took down Taurus," pointed out Lucy under her breath, so Gildarts wouldn't hear. Natsu nodded thoughtfully, supposing she wasn't wrong. And if he wanted to, Natsu was sure he could very easily take down each and every one of her spirits. He was, however, rather interested in meeting Leo. He might offer up a decent challenge.

Natsu said nothing about any of that though, knowing Lucy wouldn't appreciate it.

"So Leo," Gildarts said slowly, gaze darting between Lucy and Natsu, "is being manipulated by the king of the Pergrande Kingdom through two other celestial spirits."

"_False_ king," Gray suddenly emphasized, and Gildarts furrowed his brow, confused. "The king is a false one. He's a demon, Gildarts."

Gildarts's eyes snapped wide and he glanced to Natsu, seeking confirmation. Natsu nodded curtly. "A nasty one," said Natsu firmly, and Gildarts cocked his head in a look that Natsu knew meant something along the lines of, _"One you know?" _ He nodded again, not at all pleased about it.

Natsu hadn't spent time around very few other demons during the Demonic Wars, despite the name of the wars and being the Demon King. But Mard Greer had been a favorite of Zeref's, and Natsu had come across him several times. He was everything that Natsu hadn't been as a demon. Zeref had desired to combine the pair's attributes, Natsu had later found out, when numbly scanning through his brother's work and destroying it after Zeref's execution. Zeref had wanted Natsu's never ending power and strength, but Mard Greer's control and clever mind.

That was what made Mard Greer so dangerous: his intelligence and capability in regards to planning. There had only been three people that Natsu knew of that had surpassed him: a Spriggan named Invel, Zeref himself, and Mavis Vermillion. As such, it made him rather difficult to get around, as he always seemed to know what was going to happen before it did.

Natsu admittedly wished Mavis was there to guide them.

"How nasty?" Gildarts asked carefully, sitting back and folding his hands in his lap.

"We were told his name is Mard Greer," Lucy answered for Natsu, and Natsu made a mental note to get her up to date on what he knew of Mard Greer when no one else was around. He didn't really want even Gray, who'd he become on better terms with against his wishes, to hear too much about how close he'd been to that kind of demon. It would only lead them closer to the truth of what exactly he was. "He was the leader of–"

"The Nine Demon Gates," finished Gildarts. "I remember them. I'll let Makarov know that you guys are heading out." He was serious as he leveled them all with a flat stare. That stare finally landed on Natsu, and Natsu straightened a little. "Take the bastard down, Natsu. We can't have something like that living in the world nowadays. Whatever he's intending with all of this war talk…it can't be good. Tartaros and the Nine Demon Gates were the ones who started the Demonic Wars. We _cannot_ let him live. Just make sure you're discrete about it. While he can't stay, we can't let the Magic Council hear that Fairy Tail members are literally overthrowing a kingdom."

Gildarts had never been one for violence despite being the type of god he was, so to hear him say such a thing… Juvia and Gray exchanged wild looks, and Lucy merely frowned, confused by their shock. Natsu subconsciously soothed her confusion, silently promising to tell her later. She settled down just as easily as he had and Natsu once again wondered if something like this was normal in Marked Ones and their dragons.

"We'll leave as soon as we get our supplies," was his only response.

* * *

When evening fell, Natsu found himself trailing after Lucy, back towards her apartment. She didn't seem to mind, even musing as they walked, "About what Gildarts said…that we can't let the Council hear what we're doing…it doesn't have anything to do with my situation, does it?"

Natsu shook his head as she fell into step beside him, peering up at his face with a worried frown. "Nah, the Council's always been pushing and shoving to get control over the guilds. S'a bit hard to know who's in charge, actually." He rubbed his head with a frown. "I don't know much about the political part of everything, but I know the Council hates that the guilds technically get priority. If the guilds vote that they disagree with something the Council is doing, the Council has to stop, but the Council's in charge of ensuring that individual guilds stay in line. It's weird. But they'd use it against us if they found out."

"It makes my head hurt," she told him, and Natsu grinned, finding her comment amusing. "Are we just going to Portal west without waiting for permission?"

"Yep. And you're gonna make it again." Lucy groaned, and he shot her a smug little smirk, knowing she'd hate it. "You'll get plenty of time to sleep when we get on the ship."

"We have a job to do before then though," complained Lucy. "We're helping set up some festival booths."

Natsu made a face, not at all pleased that they'd taken such boring work. "C'mon," he muttered in complaint under his breath. But Lucy was looking excited again – she was particularly eager to get to this festival, and he could feel the warm excitement that curled through his chest. So he said nothing, simply because he knew Lucy would like the festival, and he didn't want to take that warmth away when he knew she'd been incredibly stressed about the events of X797.

Besides. He supposed the new year celebration he'd semi-joined her for had been rather fun with her around, so maybe this one would be enjoyable, too.

* * *

Natsu thought it might have been Gildarts's influence, but their supplies were ready to go the next day when he and Lucy arrived at the guildhall. Juvia was there, already sorting patiently through it, but Gray was nowhere to be found. Lucy ditched him to go and check with Juvia to help where she could after throwing Natsu a questioning look that he shook his head at. He didn't have any requests.

While he let Lucy deal with that alongside Juvia, Natsu took Happy and hunted down Freed, who was – thankfully – around. Knowing Lucy would be exceptionally pleased with his decision, he requested that Freed make a Portal for them, and Freed, amused, agreed. "I won't take the blame should the Council come knocking," Freed warned him after agreeing.

Natsu merely grinned impishly. "You won't."

By the time Gray arrived, Juvia and Lucy had everything figured out and they were ready to go. Natsu shouldered the heaviest of the packs. They'd get more supplies if need be when they made it west, he decided, helping Lucy and Juvia into their own when Gray, having just arrived, sighed and shouldered his own. He'd brought his own belongings in preparation – as they all had – but he'd clearly not expected to leave immediately upon arriving.

"You know," Mirajane hummed from the bar, watching them all, and Natsu paused to glance back at her. "I don't think we've seen you two more than for a few minutes at a time, Natsu, before you're gone for months and months. You're nearly as bad as Gildarts."

Natsu shrugged, shifting his weight. "Not like it's any different from before."

"You wouldn't think so," she sighed, "but it is."

Natsu didn't fully understand what she meant. He'd been in and out for years. He preferred traveling around Fiore, working, to sitting in the guildhall. He didn't think he'd lingered longer than a week until Lucy had come and knocked everything askew. But he didn't bother to ask for clarification, instead snagging Happy as he went to rejoin his Marked One. "Freed's ready to go," he told them. Lucy sent him a confused look, caught off guard. He smirked. "Since you whined about it, he's gonna Portal us out of here. You're gonna learn from it though and when we spar tonight, you're gonna make up for it."

Lucy sighed heavily, but he could feel the relief that suddenly swept through him, accompanied by that ever-constant warmth, and Natsu nearly purred at the feeling of it. _That_ was why he'd done it, he realized a moment later. Just because he'd known that she'd give him such a response. He furrowed his brow, briefly wondering what that feeling was, and then shrugged it off. It wasn't important. He liked it, and that was all that mattered to him.

When everyone was ready, Natsu went and grabbed Freed. Freed looked rather amused as he ushered them out of the guildhall, fully aware that he was creating a Portal that hadn't yet been approved by the Magic Council, and Natsu was pleased. No one in the guild was very excited about how strict the Council was trying to be as of late, and they were all willing to do anything to annoy them at this point.

Natsu rocked back and forth impatiently as they stood outside the guildhall, his arms full of Happy's furry body. The feline was purring contently there and Natsu fondly ran his fingers down the cat's spine, pausing in a rare moment to truly appreciate his familiar. Happy was his partner in crime and had been a part of Natsu's life for nearly four centuries. He was grateful that familiars tended to shape themselves to the dragon – or, in Natsu's case, demon-dragon hybrid – they were partnered with. They were loyal to a fault and would sooner throw themselves off a cliff than betray their partner. The nicest part of it all was that they adapted lifespans, too, attaching themselves to their partner's magic. So long as that magic didn't go out, neither did the familiar, which meant Happy was the one and only creature that would be there as long as he was.

Because even if dragons lived for millennia, they grew old eventually, too, and Natsu wasn't sure how long he'd remain in this world. Perhaps until it's end. His stomach churned at the thought – especially when he considered that Lucy wouldn't be around for more than eighty more years at most. So long to a human like her, but the blink of an eye for someone who was immortal.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned, and he blinked, glancing at her. He shoved such thoughts away when she searched his gaze with concern and curiosity.

He ignored it, jabbing her pointedly in the side and making her jolt and squawk. "Focus," he told her, indicating Freed, who was murmuring written spells under his breath, crafting a Portal before him with care. His brow was furrowed, his hands quaking slightly with the force of it. It was hard work to create a Portal, and Freed was one of very few humans who could handle manipulating magic, let alone craft a Portal.

Natsu studied him with sudden interest, wondering briefly how he'd found he could do such a thing – why he'd decided to. He was almost as hated as a demon in some circles of humans, who viewed mythics as lesser beings and those that fraternized with them even worse. But he'd found his place in this life, Natsu supposed. Freed was a member of Laxus's team and was good friends with the three he worked alongside. It was hard to earn Laxus's trust, and the level at which Freed had achieved it gave a hint as to how hard Freed worked.

Natsu grumbled under his breath quite suddenly, annoyed that he was debating the lives of other people. Lucy suddenly poked him to catch his attention. "Freed's Portal is different from the ones we've used."

"How?" Natsu demanded. "It looks the same to me."

Freed glanced at Lucy in surprise. "I wonder if it's the spirits that allow you to notice," he mused. "It's because I don't have any of my own magic. I borrow from those around me, or manipulate written spells."

"You're not a mythic?" she demanded, caught off guard, and Natsu gave Lucy a look of exasperation. Had she not known? He was fairly sure this would have come up at some point.

Throwing the pair an amused look, as if knowing precisely what they were silently glaring at each other for, he said, "No. I'm a human who turned out to be capable of handling the brutality of written magic." When Lucy took on another confused look, he explained, still working on the Portal, "Done wrong, a written spell can harm its user. It takes a very good memory and great care to work with the more difficult written spells. It's taken me most of my life to be at the point I am at now."

Lucy, clearly fascinated and rather interested in written magic, opened her mouth, but Natsu silenced her by nudging her towards the Portal. "We can tell ya about it later," he told her. "We need to get going. He can't keep it open forever."

Juvia briskly came to stand by Lucy's side, winding her arm through hers. "Juvia will tell you," she corrected with a pleased look over her shoulder at Natsu, earning an annoyed look from the hybrid. Nevertheless, he was pleased that Lucy seemed relieved at the prospect of having someone cross through the Portal with her.

Gray stepped through first with Juvia and Lucy a step behind. Natsu gave Happy a moment to clamber onto his shoulder, casting a thoughtful look over his shoulder at Fairy Tail's guildhall. Something twisted in his gut then, dragging a deep frown to his face.

Something told him it would be a while before he saw this building again.

No, not just a while – but years…decades…centuries even.

Not liking the pull on his bond, for it felt too uncomfortable and very much like Lucy had been torn away from him again, Natsu saluted Freed and hurried after her.

* * *

_Ahhhhh I'm so excited for next chapter! We end Part III with it, and then...you are all going to be rather sad, as it's break week. ;) On another note, guess who wrote chapter 100~_

_stranger1999, I keep a date chart for this reason! ;) I literally mark it down to the day. Chapter 75 takes place on February 10, X796!_

_Thanks to reviewers __(madaraswife, Guest #1, stranger1999, Randome013, valerioux, Meow Orbit, keng0320, Sele de la Luna, Stubenhocker, YoursTruly, TigerArrowgirl, EraticMind, itsxoi, Lissuin, and ToukaKanekiUlle!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	80. Chapter 76

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the way that Juvia bounced beside her. She wanted to do the same, for the port town they'd chosen on the western coast was a beautiful one. It was more of a village, if she was being honest. It was too small in size and population to be considered a town. The buildings were formed of white stone of some kind and settled right in the sands of the beach, and the ocean waters behind them were as blue as Juvia's eyes.

It looked like a place Juvia would have thrived in, and Juvia clearly felt that way.

Gray was watching her with a rare show of immense love on his face, and it made Lucy smile to herself. He so rarely showed just how much he cared for the pretty mythic outside of the occasional date or private meal that he liked to share. Lucy could tell that they were going to have a great time with this job.

Natsu, on the other hand, looked every bit at odds with their current location as Juvia looked at home. He looked serious for some reason, and Lucy could feel something odd twisting and turning in him. But he said nothing about whatever he was feeling and was clearly not going to at all, so Lucy bumped her shoulder against his to show that she'd noticed before starting for the village.

It didn't take them more than a few minutes to reach it, and when they did, they were greeted by a small collection of curious children. They ranged from nearly four years old to thirteen, it looked like, and Juvia's face practically glowed with delight when they fell upon her, fascinated with her hair. Lucy, cocking her head, glanced at Gray. "Why are they so obsessed with Juvia?"

"Fairy Tail's pretty well-known even here even though this is another guild's territory," Gray explained. "So some of our names pop up sometimes. This village in particular worships deities of the water. Every aspect of their life centers around the sea, so someone like Juvia, who's not human…"

"Ah," Lucy said with a small nod. "They think highly of her." She ducked around Natsu when a child suddenly gasped, noticing the feline she carried, and she knelt with Happy in her arms. She was allowing them to carefully pet Happy, who basked in the attention, when a village elder approached, calling out a warm greeting as she was helped over.

They gathered the information they needed quickly after that. They'd help set up everything starting the next day. This one, they could have to explore and enjoy themselves, something that all but Natsu was pleased about. Lucy could feel the impatience crackling through her body as they left Gray and Juvia to enjoy themselves alone, and gave him a frown. "You're cranky," she commented, wrapping her coat tighter around herself..

He blinked, stunned. "No, I'm not," he argued immediately, frowning.

"Uh-huh," Lucy said disbelievingly. "Tell that to someone who can't feel it." She gave him a pointed jab in the chest. He grunted, pouting as he rubbed the spot; she didn't bother to feel bad, knowing that one, she'd not poked him hard, and two, he was being dramatic. "Seriously. What's going on?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, frowning for a moment. "Something's not right. I'm gettin' a bad feeling about something."

Lucy thought that over for a few moments, and then looked back out at the village. "And you don't know what it's about?" Natsu shook his head. "Well, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," she sighed, biting her lip. "Since we can't seem to have a peaceful moment, after all. Come on. We might as well enjoy ourselves while we can, right?"

He grunted in agreement and let Lucy guide him towards the open ocean, neither of them looking too eager to be near it after the problems that had come with crossing the sea to the south.

* * *

"This place is beautiful," Juvia declared when the group met up for dinner that evening, having chosen to camp outside despite the frigid ocean air. Her blue eyes shone with excitement, and she looked almost wild as she shoveled food into her mouth. Her hair was tossed and sticking up in every direction, and Lucy, mid-chew, hastily swallowed to look at her curiously. "Juvia wishes Fairy Tail was closer. The waters...they are beautiful and remind Juvia of home."

Gray frowned a little. "Hey, Fairy Tail's been home for a while now," he reminded her.

"Of course," she answered firmly. "But sometimes, Juvia misses the oceans that Juvia grew up in." She sighed softly. "These waters are calm and smooth. They take care of the deities here that live among them, and the deities clearly protect them in turn. This is a haven for mythics like Juvia."

Lucy's lips twitched a little when she saw Gray frown at her again, clearly worried that Juvia wouldn't want to leave. Natsu slid her a cautious look, confused as to why she thought the conversation was funny. But the Natsu said nothing, instead focusing on Happy when the feline suddenly purred and clambered up onto his shoulder, batting playfully at his chin.

Confusion changed to suspicion. Natsu set his plate aside, straightening. He cast a sharp towards the door, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in deeply. A low, thunderous growl left him. "Natsu?" Lucy murmured, recognizing that something was off as she set aside her plate.

"Happy's felt something," he murmured, dropping the growl. Silence fell as Gray and Juvia also ditched their food in order to listen.

Lucy's fingers dipped down towards her keys when there was nothing. Something had been off all day, she remembered. Natsu hadn't felt comfortable since they'd arrived here. "Hold on, I have an idea," she said softly, curling her fingers around Gemini's key. She murmured a soft summoning, and as if knowing they were trying to stay unnoticed, the spirit appeared in a flash of muted light.

"Miss Lucy," chirped the quiet spirit.

"Hi," she murmured, smiling warmly at them. "Could you change into Happy and go take a look around? Natsu and Happy feel that something is off."

Gemini blinked up at her. "Of course, Miss Lucy," the pair agreed and grasped hands. Gray and Juvia exchanged curious looks when Gemini suddenly transformed into a replica of the blue-furred familiar crouched on Natsu's shoulder. Happy flicked an ear as he studied the other version of him, and then huffed, flattening his ears. Clearly, he didn't like that there was another form of him around.

But Gemini ignored him, blinked up at Lucy in adoration, and then bounded out into the darkness. Lucy took a careful breath, leaning back on her hands in the sand. Natsu amped up the heat surrounding them when she shivered, barely seeming to notice that he did it. His hand reached back and scratched Happy's chin as he waited for Gemini to come back.

"So do you think we'll be able to finish everything in the Pergrande Kingdom," asked Lucy suddenly, her voice hushed, "before everything happens at the end of next year?"

"Hopefully," Gray said, looking at her with a grim, but reassuring look. "We'll do our best to get back before then. With you making Portals, we should be able to."

"But I can't direct them." Lucy looked anxious, her brow furrowing as she took a deep breath. "Not like I should be able to. What if I Portal us to an entirely different country while trying to get us home to Magnolia?" She bit her lip. "Can either of you make Portals?"

"I've started trying," admitted Gray. "But what I am makes it a little harder. Portals require light magic - magic based in good. Demons and half-demons are kind of the opposite, you know? I can make a little Portal that's maybe the size of my thumb, but I can't direct it let alone throw anything through it."

"Juvia can't even make that," offered Juvia.

Natsu snorted loudly, throwing Lucy a look when she glanced at him hopefully. "I know how to. Doesn't mean I can, Luce." She sighed in disappointment and he snickered at her for it, finding her response amusing.

"Don't laugh at me," she huffed, "I'm-"

Loss slammed through her with such force that she doubled over, slapping her hands over her mouth to muffle a cry that left her. Natsu snarled, flames bursting to life and startling Juvia and Gray into reeling back and away from the black-flecked red that seared at everyone but Lucy. Even Happy flew to Gray's lap to escape the heat, a yowl in his throat.

"Gemini," Lucy wheezed, throwing herself at Natsu with a sharp look. "It was...Natsu, stop it, we need to leave this spot _now_. They know where we're camping."

"What happened to Gemini? Who is _they_?" demanded Gray, rising to his feet - only to choke as something looped around his throat and yanked him to his back, dragging the furious half-demon away. Juvia rose with a piercing scream of outrage that sent chills down Lucy's spine. For a moment, Lucy could have sworn she saw something haunting and deadly flash across Juvia's features, as if her face had been replaced by a ghost's.

She was silenced by something hot and boiling that was suddenly thrown over her. She screamed in pain, collapsing and writhing. She stilled after a moment and did not move again. Gray rasped Juvia's name desperately, slamming his fists into the ground. Ice, sharp and jagged, sprung in every direction, catching them all in its path, and Natsu snagged Lucy around the waist, searing heat rising around them to protect them from the ice. Lucy was unprepared to see that even in the night, the ice was near black, much like Natsu's flames.

As strong as the ice was, it couldn't hold up against Natsu's fire and it melted where they clashed, charring the earth a nasty black. Lucy thought that things might never grow in those spots again.

"Gray," Lucy gasped when he gave a hoarse wheeze, thrashing harder and sending jagged spikes higher into the sky, further into the world around them until one slammed hard through the side of a building, drawing screams and panic from those within. "Gray, _stop_!" Lucy screamed.

The ice stopped and Natsu dropped the heat, swearing under his breath when something sharp flew out of the dark, skimming his arm. Pain exploded through the small cut. _Poison_, he thought, snarling in pain and blasting fire in that direction in retaliation. He swept an arm protectively in front of Lucy when he ducked his head to avoid another.

Lucy's whip suddenly swirled around them, snapping loudly. Natsu shouted for Happy. The feline materialized beneath him, scrambling up onto his shoulders when the flames grew too wild, too uncontrollable as dark magic swirled through Natsu's veins, drawn to existence in his rage.

There was a flash of light, and Natsu found himself catching a glimpse of Virgo. She reacted immediately when a loud crash was heard in the night, hurling Lucy out of the way and slashing a hand through the air. Natsu yelped, the ground disappearing beneath him just as something flew past his head, massive and round.

He stared at it in shock. _What the hell was that?_

He clambered out of the pit with ease, snarling, and watched as Lucy flew to where Gray was still trying to pry a chain from around his throat. A shriek of pain left the half-demon's mouth and Natsu's nostrils flared when he caught the scent of burning flesh. He knew those chains, he realized, opening his mouth to shout a warning to Lucy, and they needed to leave. _Now_.

The scream that left his mouth when something caught him across the eyes wasn't a sound that he'd uttered since he'd fought alongside Zeref all those years ago, burning and searing in a way that Natsu normally couldn't feel. It didn't help that at the same moment, he thought he could feel someone grip his very being with their bare hands, his very soul lifted by someone he couldn't see. Fear crashed through him as he remembered such chains trapping him so that he couldn't run, trapping him so that Zeref could rip away everything he was and replace it with something new and so foreign, it sent him rampaging through the Alvarez Empire for months afterwards. It was irrational fear, but vicious. He would not go back. _He would not go back. _

He hit the ground, thrashing and scrubbing at his face, and screamed again, rage surpassing any control that he'd held over the darker aspect of his magic. Something in him cracked, and in that moment, even Happy fled from the inferno erupted around him.

* * *

Lucy shouted in surprise, pausing in the midst of helping free Gray from the now slack chain curled around his throat to slam her hands over her eyes. A scream of agony curled in the back of her throat. "Lucy?" Gray managed to rasp, his voice barely audible around the commotion and the pain that lanced through his throat.

"My eyes," she sobbed. "My _eyes_."

Gray rocked upright, coughing and heaving for air, and gently cupped her face in his hands, trying to coax her hands away so he could look as she sobbed hysterically, terrified. An instant later, there was fire in every direction, searing and black. A scream of fury bubbled out of the darkness, and Gray felt some deep part of him shrivel up in terror at the power that exploded. The sound reminded him of a ghost's - except this one was a couple hundred ghosts all screaming at once as bone scraped on bone and metal on metal. It was the worst sound Gray had ever heard.

Curling an arm protectively around Lucy, Gray dragged her to her feet. His neck and body ached violently after the brutality of the chain, but he forced himself past it, shoving her towards the frigid ocean waters. "Go. _Go!"_

Lucy stumbled forward, and Happy came hurtling past them with a wail, fur charred black. The world turned to ash and smoke around them when the terrifying scream came again. Gray spared a worried look over his shoulder, hoping Juvia would be okay.

Other shrieks and wails and cries filled the night as the inferno overtook everything: people, animals, buildings, things, terrain. It caught and seared anything and everything into nothing but ash.

And Gray felt a flicker of terror when he realized that it wasn't stopping. It only grew. The storm of flame and anger grew, towering miles above their heads and creeping at frightening speeds towards them.

"Lucy, open a Portal," he breathed.

"I can't," she moaned. "I can't direct it. And we can't leave Juvia and Natsu."

"It doesn't matter, just open a Portal! Juvia and Natsu will be fine!" _I hope. _The flames roared as they suddenly barreled in closer and closer. Lucy blinked at him through watering eyes, as if she couldn't see him. Gritting his teeth as heat seared at them, Gray ignored his own pain and his fear for Juvia to shout, "Lucy, _open a Portal now!_"

She swallowed thickly and cast out a hand, drawing on everything she had in her. She remembered making a Portal, recalled everything Natsu had taught her, and blinked in surprise when one exploded to life before them in a glowing flash of light. It was massive, snapping like an angry tiger, and even Lucy could feel how the world seemed to buckle around them at its power. Lucy cringed away at the force of it, but Gray ignored it all and shoved her through. "Go!" he bellowed over the roar of flames.

She vanished through it with a gasp, and Gray snagged Happy before throwing himself through, too, feeling the painful heat at his back that threatened to engulf him in its rage.

When he glanced back just a second before the Portal snapped shut behind them, Gray thought he saw a figure standing among the devastation, safe among the flames. Red eyes glowed and he caught sight of a vicious, brutal smile of jagged teeth as a mouth parted, inhaling and tasting the smoke and ash.

In that moment, Gray could have sworn he saw the personification of Death itself.

* * *

The wind and snow were howling around the fortress, the nastiest blizzard in what seemed like decades slamming into the secure stone building when Erza found Jellal. He stood at the fortress's front gate, which was open despite the dark of night, straight beneath it as he stared out hard at the darkness. "Jellal!" Erza shouted over the winds, winding her cloak tighter around her as her hair and cloak billowed out around her in the dangerous high winds. He didn't look at her. "What are you _doing_ out here? You need to come inside!"

Jellal didn't move an inch and when she drew closer, Erza was startled to find that his eyes were free of their usual binding, staring out into the night with an intense focus that was rare for the Keeper of Visions. She knew that look, however.

He had seen something, and it was coming. _Now_.

Erza summoned her favored weapon to her hand: a sword, ancient and made of strong steel emblazoned with the magic of mythics that no longer existed in the world of the living. She impatiently shoved her hair from her eyes when she was buffeted by another blast of wind.

Her face paled when she heard it: a loud, keening cry that started out weak and grew in strength until it became a roar that shook the snowy ground they stood upon. "What...what is that?" whispered the wary valkyrie as the world stilled around them. Even the wind stilled, and Erza found herself gasping for breath at the sudden change.

Jellal said nothing. He stepped forward, adjusting his cloak so that it was tighter around him. His gaze roved the darkness before locking onto a figure that emerged. "Send for Wendy," he said harshly, "_now_."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Erza snapped back.

"Something has happened," he murmured, voice shifting. "An island that has existed for millenia is gone, and the last of its living inhabitants has come to deliver something vital to us. Go, send for Wendy. Now, Erza." His gaze shifted to hers, sorrowful. "She will want to say goodbye."

Erza pressed her mouth into a hard line, worried, and then bolted back to the fortress to scry Wendy as she'd been told. The Council would not - _could not _\- deny an order from a Keeper.

The magic surrounding the position would not allow it.

Jellal returned his attention to the woods, to the figure approaching. It stumbled, nearly collapsing, and he darted forward to help. Slim fingers curled around his arm, and she might have disappeared among the swirling snow had it not been for the emerald scales glimmering at her throat. "Grandeeney," he said mournfully as the once lovely dragon moaned, blood bubbling at her lips and dripping from the injury that carved deep into her belly.

She barely seemed to notice the pain except for a simple groan. "Take it," she breathed, shoving a locked box into his hands. The magic held by the object within seemed to roar and bite at him. He ignored it. "You must...you must protect this."

His fingers tightened around the box. "I will," he murmured. "Thank you for entrusting such an item to me."

"Do not thank me," Grandeeney said with a hoarse, rasping laugh as he helped her towards the fortress. The wind snapped at the and then died. She winced, as if it cost her too much energy, and gave up, allowing it to roar around them again. "Natsu's soul, as well-meaning as the boy is, does not bring good fortune to those who guard it. Do not open that box, Jellal. The book's magic was contained within Igneel's hoard, but here…"

"I understand." He smiled reassuringly. "Come, Erza's gone to summon Wendy."

Grandeeney's dark eyes flickered with relief. Her white-feathered hair rose and fell along her scalp in her excitement, even as she suddenly collapsed. Erza, having returned, grabbed her before she could fall. "Jellal," Erza said sharply, "what's going on?"

"The age of dragons has come to an end," Jellal said simply, "after many, many years."

"How?"

"Acnologia," Grandeeney breathed. "He threatened to come all of those years ago. He heard the rumors of a Heartfilia girl roaming Fiore and came to demand answers. Igneel would not give them, and the fight tore our home apart. Igneel…" Her voice slurred, the words bubbling and painful. "Our king is dead, throat torn from his body by that monster."

"The others?" demanded Erza, thinking of the other three dragons that had parents on the island of dragons. "What of the other dragons?"

"Gone to say farewell as I have. Metalicana is fading fast. I only hope he will make it in time - and that the Archives will allow him entrance." Grandeeney smiled bitterly, coughing, and Erza barely flinched when blood struck her, slicking her face and staining her cloak. "He did this on purpose. Acnologia allowed us to leave as we did on purpose. He _wants_ the world to know of his presence. He likely wants...wants Lucy to know. He did not know of what I took with me at Igneel's command."

"Only the two of us know then," Jellal said with widening eyes. "Natsu needs to know, Grandeeney."

"Did you not feel it when you took the book?" Grandeeney whispered. "The boy would not recognize even Lucy at this moment. He cannot determine ally from foe, nor can he comprehend human languages."

Jellal's grip tightened around the box. She wasn't lying. He could feel the rage, hearing echoes of screams that drove even him to shiver in fear. He remembered watching the devastation left behind by END centuries prior, and he felt that anger now. "Something must have happened. I will hope the Fates send me a vision that will provide answers."

"Acnolgoia chose a good time to do such things then," murmured Erza, fearlessly sweeping the dragon into her arms and carrying her with shocking ease. Blood trailed behind her as Jellal followed. He could feel the power of a Portal forming nearby as Wendy was Portaled to the fortress, likely with another guild member for protection.

"What is it?" Erza added suddenly, glancing over her shoulder at the box in Jellal's hands. "What did she give you?"

Grandeeney had fallen unconscious, Jellal realized. He hoped that she'd be able to wake up again for Wendy shortly. She must have driven herself to the last thread to take on such a form. She had long since lost the easy ability to return between two forms as the younger dragons could.

Jellal looked down at the box in his hands as more screams filled his ears. For just an instant, he saw flames and ash, smoke and death. He saw a flash of light, felt the loss of something so important it nearly drove him to his knees. That loss only served to drag something dark and ugly from hiding and the next scream in his ears was so full of rage, it blacked out anything else in the world.

He couldn't tell her, Jellal realized.

For the first time since they had become Keeper and Guardian, he would not be able to tell her what he held, for Erza knew that Natsu Dragneel was a demon, but knew nothing of the additional information that very few knew.

And as much as Jellal loved Erza, he wasn't entirely sure how she would react to knowing their fellow Fairy Tail member was the Demon King himself.

"A book," he said simply, and left her to care for the dying dragon, intent on hiding the soul of a demon so viciously angry, that he thought even the Fates shuddered in fear at what walked among those they cared for.

* * *

**_End of Part III_**

* * *

_Ahhhh things are happening! Did you think there visit to the Pergrande Kingdom would go without an issue? There's nothing BUT issues, my friends. _

_On another note~ Just finished a very big chapter two nights ago. VERY big. Also, I'm excited, so we're skipping the break. ;) Expect a part announcement on Thursday and back to regular updates after that._

_Thanks to reviewers (__stranger1999, madaraswife, Raquenzel, Stubenhocker, Guest #1, LightNightTrips, Meow Orbit, Guest #2, TigerArrowgirl, Sele de la Luna, Uchida Akira, EraticMind, FairyTailxFanGirl, itsxoi, valerioux, Lissuin, A BTL FAN, ToukaKanekiUlle, Guest #3, Guest #4, vale - fullbuster, and BeautifulSamurai!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	81. Part IV: Incinerate

_**XXX**_

* * *

Part IV:

_**Incinerate**_

[in-cin-er-ate]

verb

_transitive verb_

1] to cause to burn to ashes

Synonyms: consume, cremate

Antonyms: douse, snuff out

* * *

"_You've catalyzed this scorching inferno. Now blacken my heart and incinerate the altruism." -_Kousik Paul


	82. Chapter 77

When he came to, he was able to latch onto very few things. For one, there was an immense sense of emptiness that nearly knocked him off his feet. Secondly, that odd feeling of someone grabbing him was gone. He was relieved about that. He felt free and he let that freedom wash over him.

Thirdly, someone was crying.

With great care, he pried his eyes open. It took him a few moments to realize that there was smoke thick in the air, contrasting sharply with the muted blue above him. It took him just as long to comprehend that not only was the crying coming from nearby, but that his body was heavy and different - and that his sight was ruined enough that he could barely see colors, let alone shapes.

He lifted a hand and paused at the feeling of the massive black talons that had replaced nimble human fingers. "Huh." The grunt that left him in realization was raspy and hissed, much like what he imagined a snake would sound like.

Something moved above him and he flinched. "Natsu?" breathed the figure above him, relief loud in their voice.

"Juvia," he recognized hoarsely.

"Oh, thank the heavens above," sobbed Juvia. "Juvia thought you'd still be crazy when you woke up. Juvia tried and tried, but you wouldn't respond to Juvia." Her voice was raspy and hoarse, proving her point. "Are you okay now?"

His mouth snapped shut. Flickers crept through the darkness of memory. Screams, mostly. The taste of smoke and death on the tip of his tongue. He remembered the searing agony of something slamming into his eyes and then...nothing but a black emotion he'd not felt in nearly eight centuries. He'd lost control, Natsu realized, and it made him sick to realize that Sting hadn't been so wrong about the body count that surrounded him, because he knew without a doubt that the pretty little village had been burned to the ground with people still inside.

"Natsu?" Juvia prompted.

"I'm okay," he whispered, closing his still stinging eyes. They ached. He couldn't see. "Where's...where's Luce?"

"Juvia doesn't know," Juvia said, voice shaking. "Gray is gone, too, and Happy. Juvia can't find any of them. Juvia escaped the fire by going into the water, but when Juvia came back, they were gone."

Natsu's stomach churned.

He'd done this. He'd done _all of this_. He sat up with care, noting his injuries. His arm burned where the knife had skimmed it, but the poison didn't seem to be a lethal sort. It was more of a paralysis one; he couldn't feel the area around the injury except for that small burn. He couldn't see well either. His eyes would repair themselves, he hoped. Particularly after that stint he'd pulled. They'd be lucky if he didn't draw in nasty little creatures before they got out of the area.

Natsu ran a hand down his face and hissed when he realized he'd nearly gouged himself. He shoved his demonic features back with great effort, finding it difficult after unleashing that magic to such an extent for the first time in a while. Juvia said nothing; he hoped she kept that up. He didn't think he'd be able to talk about what had happened with even Lucy.

"Is...is Lucy alive?" Juvia said suddenly, prompting gently.

"Barely," he mumbled, sinking back until he tasted blood on his tongue. It hurt more than normal, but he felt her there. "Do you know who attacked us?"

"Mhm. Juvia looked around while waiting for you to wake up. They were mercenaries. One of the bodies Juvia searched had a letter in the pocket. A particular member of the Council had ordered the attack to kidnap Lucy." Her voice trembled. "They had weapons of all kinds. They were ready for whoever would be with her, Natsu."

Natsu wanted to burn every last Council member to the ground at that moment. But he pushed past that anger. "A particular member?"

"Just one," she confirmed.

"Right." Natsu huffed, listening intently. All he could hear was the roaring of ocean waves. "Do you think any mercenaries got away? Did they take 'em?"

"It doesn't appear that way," Juvia said. "Juvia searched the area. No footprints in the sands led away from it. Juvia doesn't think _anybody_ got away. But clearly they did, if Lucy is alive. Gray and Happy must be with her. Juvia thought to scry with the guild and inform Gildarts or Makarov - whoever is there - before we start looking. They will see to the damage and the interactions with the Council."

"I'll need a day or two to see if my eyes will recover. Or Wendy. We could use Wendy." Natsu touched the corner of an eye with a low growl that rumbled deep in his chest. He'd put them in danger - put his _Lucy_ in danger. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the sand around him and rot. What kind of dragon was he to put his Marked One in such danger?

Then again, Natsu supposed, inhaling the smoke, he wasn't a dragon at all.

* * *

"How are your eyes?" Juvia asked as she guided Natsu with pained fingers towards the pool of clear, still water she'd found. It had been hard, with much of the still water having boiled to steam, but she'd done it. It had taken a few hours, but...it had been done, and that was all that mattered. "Any better?"

"Not really." It was frustrating, Natsu thought, being unable to see. He hated it more than anything else, actually. Because if he couldn't see, he was vulnerable to be caught by those chains that no one should have known about.

He'd been thinking about that for some time now.

Only two people had ever known about those chains. One was Zeref, and he was long since dead. Had been for centuries. Natsu himself had seen it happen, just as his nightmares told him. The other had been Mard Greer, who had used them to control the other demons under his command.

Natsu supposed it was obvious who'd spilled the information to the Magic Council and in turn the mercenaries. He'd need to make sure that such information didn't get out any further than it already had. He knew they'd likely only intended to use it on Gray, who was half-demon. His human blood certainly hadn't saved him from the brutality of those chains.

But the last thing he needed was the entire world to know that Natsu Dragneel was affected by chains crafted to trap and torment demons.

Juvia's fingers tightened comfortingly around his wrist. "Juvia is sorry that Juvia cannot do anything about your injuries, Natsu."

"Not your fault," he muttered. "But when we figure out what Council member did this…" He bared his teeth, a flash of fury shooting through him. "I'll rip them limb from limb. They could have just arrested us on false charges. Instead, they chose to attack. That's an act of war on a guild."

Juvia didn't seem to agree with that. "It's only one member as far as Juvia knows, Natsu," she said gently.

"A member who was allowed by other members into the Magic Council," he snapped. "As far as they're concerned, the Magic Council will be the first thing I go after when we finish up in the Pergrande Kingdom." His face turned in the direction he thought Juvia would be in. "I will not forget what they thought they could do to me."

"It wasn't directed at you," Juvia pointed out gently.

"They were after Lucy. It might as well as have been." Natsu snapped his sharp teeth together. "Besides, it's not just that. Not only did they attack a group of Fairy Tail members on a Councilman's order, but they attacked Gray. Gray's an idiot, but they almost killed him. He's on Makarov's _council_. Both of us are. Even if I wasn't in Fairy Tail, it's an act of war on the guilds. This isn't just about me and Lucy, Juvia. Makarov won't stand for that. None of the guilds will. So now," he continued, anger growing with each passing second, "not only do we have a potential war starting between the Empire and Pergrande Kingdom, but there will likely be a civil war in Fiore."

Juvia took a nervous breath. "This isn't good."

Natsu shook his head in agreement. "No, it's not." He didn't necessarily _want_ another world of wars like the Demonic Wars had been. But everything was very quickly spiraling in that direction, and it unnerved him. No wonder Acnologia was back on the move.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Natsu was suddenly brought to a halt at Juvia's command. Gently, she guided him down to his knees. "Here," she murmured. She touched the water she'd found and uttered the words required to scry with anyone they could get into contact with. Scrying was always touch and go. If they were really unlucky, they'd end up with someone who could do _nothing_ for them.

There were a few moments of silence as they waited, and then a voice whispered, _"Juvia?"_

"Levy?" Natsu answered for his companion, furrowing his brow in surprise. He very rarely was able to contact Levy and Gajeel. The Archives was very picky about who was allowed to speak with the Keeper, and the old magic _hated_ the Demon King. Understandable. Natsu remembered once being told to track the Archives down and annihilate it, though it had been one of very few things he'd failed at.

"_Natsu_." Levy's voice cracked. It should have been warning enough that he didn't want to know what had her so upset. But before either he or Juvia could ask, Levy spoke. _"What happened? Juvia, you're covered in burns, and Natsu...your eyes…"_

"We were attacked by some mercenaries," said Juvia calmly. "One of them had a letter from the Council - well, one particular Councilman - on them. Lucy and Gray are gone and we don't know where they are. Natsu can't see. The village was burned to the ground."

"They used chains I haven't touched in eight centuries," Natsu snarled. Levy would hopefully understand. He couldn't say anything more in front of Juvia, but the damage that could be done if they didn't know how many of those chains were around…

_"I'll send word to Makarov," _Levy said firmly. _"You two focus on finding somewhere to heal. Maybe Chelia can Portal to you or you to her."_

"Why not Wendy?" demanded Natsu. He really only trusted the young dragon with such matters. And he wasn't entirely excited by the prospect of allowing Chelia around again. The last time he'd seen her, they'd been in somewhat similar circumstances, actually.

Levy was silent for a few moments, as if debating what she wanted to say. Natsu felt something twist in his gut. "What?" he breathed before snarling when she didn't answer. "_What_, Levy?"

_"It's...it's been confirmed that Acnologia is out and actively seeking something,"_ she whispered. _"Natsu, he went to the island of the dragons."_ He froze, not moving a muscle. _ "The fight that broke out sank the entire island. Metalicana...he died last night, just after Gajeel found him out in the woods. When we contacted Jellal for help, he said that Grandeeneey had gone to the fortress. They summoned Wendy there to say goodbye."_

Natsu flinched violently at the hand that touched his shoulder comfortingly. _Igneel_. What had happened to Igneel? For so long, he'd been angry with the dragon. But Igneel was the one creature that he'd been friends with for going on eight hundred years. He'd known of the gods and goddesses for that span of time, but he wasn't friends with them. None of them had extended such trust to Natsu in the Demonic Wars. Not like Igneel.

"Where's Igneel?" he demanded, embarrassed by the way his voice shook. When Levy didn't answer, he snarled loudly, making Juvia jump. "_Where is Igneel?!_"

_"Dead."_ Gajeel's voice was raw with agonized loss. Natsu wondered how long the iron dragon had been there. _"Igneel is dead, Natsu. He was killed by Acnologia."_

Natsu's head was spinning. He didn't know how to react to the information as he lifted a shaking hand and clasped his scarf. "There's...Igneel is the Fire Dragon King. There's no way in hell that Acnologia could kill him."

_"From the sounds of it, Salamander, he didn't fight too hard. Metalicana thought he let it happen. To let them get away. Probably hopin' that someone would survive." _

"That's a _lie_!" Natsu shouted, furious.

Igneel would not have allowed such a thing to happen.

Not just because he was the Fire Dragon King, or because he was needed.

But because there was something particularly important to them both held within that cavern he and Lucy had seen him in.

"My book," he breathed, his fingers tearing into the earth beneath him. Black flames flickered to life. His breathing grew ragged. "_Where is my book_?" He wasn't sure what he'd do if it had sunk beneath the waves with the island. Maybe it was safe there hidden in the depths. But if the wrong mythic found it in the rubble…

_"What book?"_ echoed Levy, confused.

He shoved his hands through his hair, yanking painfully at the pink strands. Terror coursed through him. If someone got their hands on that book...if someone learned what he was and opened it…

What had happened in this small ocean-side village would look like child's play.

For eight centuries, he'd considered himself safe from that book. He'd worked hard to turn his reputation around, even if people knew him as simply Natsu and not as END. Natsu wasn't a monster and never had been, no matter how weird he was. Natsu held nasty grudges and fought to the death if necessary, but didn't mindlessly kill.

END…

END was a force unlike anything the majority of the current populace had ever seen.

He swore lowly, heaving for air in his panic. "We'll Portal to Jellal. He'll help me find my book."

"Natsu," Juvia said softly. "Neither of us can make a Portal, let alone in this area. The kind of magic unleashed last night...besides, do you not feel it? Something's changed here. The magic is more unstable than anything I've ever felt. If you craft a Portal right now, the entire area will collapse into darkness and chaos. It will likely bring this...this Acnologia right to us. We'll head east, find another place, and hope that someone there can craft a Portal for us."

He clenched his jaw. He needed Lucy, he thought as his emotions tightened into a hard knot in his chest. He didn't know what to make of them, but she could have helped. One touch, and she could have relaxed him, could have soothe them all away with that searing warmth until he could focus.

He wanted her then and there. She alone knew the extent of what danger now presided in the world. Not only was the one creature who'd stood up to END gone, but the book that would erase any of his control was gone, too.

So he sank back. Further and further back until blood pooled in his mouth, leaked from his nose. He didn't care if Juvia saw him as he dug around in what seemed like his own soul for Lucy's touch. He tore through the film that tended to tell him she was asleep or unconscious, talons seeking what he wanted. He didn't care that she was just as suddenly nearly hysterical in her confusion on the yank he made.

And when he found her past that confusion and fear, he nearly sobbed in relief.

_Lucy, Lucy, Lucy,_ he chanted to himself silently, chasing the bond until it was nearly normal again. He curled his soul around her warmth crushingly, trying his best not to suffocate it even as he wanted to.

"Natsu," Juvia said in alarm. "Your...your blood…"

He ignored her.

Now wasn't the time to worry about who knew what he was.

He just wanted to find Lucy so they could forget the Pergrande Kingdom and instead locate his book.

* * *

It was nearly three days before his eyes had cleared enough that he could decently see. He didn't sleep during any of that time, too worried to. If his book was taken like he worried it would be, he didn't want to miss a moment of clarity.

Lucy was worried. Wherever she was, she knew that something had seemingly ravaged his soul into pieces. She did her best when she wasn't resting, simply exhausted from whatever had happened, wrapping herself around him, but it wasn't enough. He remembered her lips touching his skin and found himself craving that burn that had accompanied it - if only because it reassured him that she was there where he could see her.

It wasn't that much different, Natsu supposed, from when Grimoire Heart had attacked and taken her. But this time, it was Natsu who'd chased her off. And somewhat muted emotions had exploded into something new he didn't understand since then, making it all that much worse. He wanted to burn the world to the ground, and he couldn't explain why except for the fact that Lucy wasn't there.

His still semi-bleary eyes shifted to Juvia, who was sleeping soundly, trusting him to keep guard. They'd already been pursued by shadow people who'd been attracted to the location he'd created in addition to a few nastier creatures. They would push free of the danger zone soon though, he suspected.

He felt bad for pushing Juvia as hard as he had been, but Natsu didn't think he had a choice. He _needed_ to get to Jellal, who would be able to see where his book was. Maybe even where Lucy was. They'd tried scrying twice more and had come up empty-handed. The first time they'd contacted Asuka, who had been pleased but unhelpful. Natsu had forced himself to be patient with her as Juvia took over and coaxed the girl into telling her parents that something had gone wrong with the four that had left the guild, even though Levy had promised to tell Makarov. His magic hadn't held up much longer after that. Natsu found that he had expended quite a bit.

The second time they'd not gotten anyone.

Natsu tapped his fingers impatiently on his knee, his jaw clenched, but a soothing touch from Lucy lessened his anxiety and even began to lull him into sleep.

He missed her. A lot. But, Natsu supposed, at least he could still feel her. His eyes drooped a little and he took a deep breath. He'd not slept in a while. Days, maybe even weeks. He didn't remember the last time he'd properly slept actually. It didn't help that Lucy was still exhausted, only increasing the need despite his once proud ability to go for months without sleeping.

He kicked at Juvia lightly. She jolted awake, blue eyes wide with alarm, although that alarm faded when Natsu muttered, "Can you take over for a while? Need to sleep."

Juvia blinked, and then nodded. "Of course," she said. She sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Go ahead, Natsu, Juvia will keep watch." She smiled warmly at him. Despite everything else, Natsu couldn't help but feel grateful for Juvia. She hadn't once asked him about the color of his blood, about what he was. She'd taken it in stride and had helped him where she could, though he knew she had to be as frantic as he was to find Lucy, Gray, and Happy.

Natsu inclined his head and flopped back, not bothering to try and find a more comfortable place. They were sleeping on the ground now; there wouldn't be a more comfortable place to sleep without their packs, which had been incinerated in his fire.

Closing his eyes and shoving such thoughts from his head in favor of focusing on Lucy, Natsu let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Some shocking peace and panic! Your guys' reviews for chapter 76 killed me. I was cackling up a storm. I can't wait for your reaction to later chapters. _

_For those who asked...as I've said before, the last chapter was not a mistake. There was no missing information. It was the part announcement. As promised, the part announcement was on Thursday, and today, the actual update. :)_

_ToukaKanekiUlle, regarding Natsu...of course! He didn't necessarily change to END, he simply lost control of his magic/the darker bits of himself for a brief moment out of sheer panic. He was under attack and feeling a combination of his own emotions and Lucy's. When the chains smacked him in the eyes, he simultaneously felt someone touch his soul (AKA, his book!). All of that threw him back to when Zeref had hurt him, and he was frantic. As he said, he wouldn't go back, so boom! Loss of every sane thought possible and his magic in order to protect himself and avoid going back under Zeref's control (disregarding the fact that Zeref is dead). Hope this helps!_

_Thanks to reviewers __(Uchida Akira, Sele de la Luna, Guest #1, Floreareginei, Guest #2, stranger1999, Meow Orbit, ToukaKanekiUlle, Surfy, nationalcarmen, Lissuin, BeautifulSamurai, TigerArrowgirl, valerioux, itsxoi, Bugseey, FairyTailxFanGirl, Kristart610, Alexia Colette, madaraswife, halobeast-117, The Star Demon, lcr0718, Lovetoreadff, xHallowedFangirlx, Confused reader, Guest #3, __smertnernie, __and Annit!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	83. Chapter 78

Lucy awoke with such violence that it very nearly made Gray jump right into the fire - especially since she'd been out for nearly a full day. As it was, the violent motion that threw her upright nearly sent her face-first into the rocky shore Gray had dragged them onto when they'd hit open water. Gray blinked at her as she heaved for air, her body shivering violently.

"Lucy?" Gray demanded, immediately moving over. Happy, having been curled at her hip, meowed anxiously. Gray cleared his throat painfully. It hadn't been more than a day or two since the attack, and his throat _hurt_.

"Natsu," she breathed, eyes bleared and distant. "Something's...I've never felt him like this. He's so angry, and scared, and...and he has this grief, I think…" She shuddered. "It hurts. There's so much that it hurts, and he thinks I can help."

Gray made a small gesture. _Can you?_

"No." Lucy swallowed thickly. "I can't. Not...not from this far away, not without knowing what he needs help with." She looked over her shoulder, taking in their surroundings as she checked her pocket for her keys. She was pleased to find them still there. It was barren and so cold, that she immediately crowded closer to the small fire Gray had managed to build. "Where _are_ we?"

Gray shrugged, swallowing before answering. "North," he rasped. She winced when his voice came out barely a whisper. The flesh had been marred heavily by whatever the chains had been, and she was somewhat surprised to see that the inky black that stained the side of his body - marking him a half-demon - had remained. When she gestured to it, he shrugged and whispered, "Dunno. Can't make it go away."

"Whatever those chains were," said Lucy, rubbing at her still sore eyes, "they weren't good."

She took a deep breath and then smiled faintly when Happy whimpered and crept into her lap. She rubbed his ears for a moment, letting Natsu's razing emotions lash over her. It was some time before he began to calm down, but even then, there was an urgency she didn't understand. She didn't have the energy to check in fully as she wanted to either. She was exhausted. Enough so that even though she'd only been up for a few minutes, she was quickly heading back towards sliding back into slumber.

Lucy ran her fingers along Happy's spine, biting her lip.

So much for a restful job and ride on a ship to the Pergrande Kingdom.

* * *

The next day, Lucy and Gray felt rested enough to get up and start walking after a small meal of fish that they were barely able to catch. Lucy was grateful that Gray was willing to take care of the descaling and gutting of the fish, not particularly interested in doing so herself.

Lucy considered scrying, but she didn't have the energy for even something so little, nor did Gray. Gray was a quiet companion for the time being, his throat clearly bothering him as they walked, though he did his best not to show it. Happy stuck close, bounding at her heels, eager to return to his friend.

It took them until sunfall to find any type of civilization, and when they did, they were sorely disappointed. All that they managed to come across was an abandoned cabin in the middle of the moor. But it proved useful, as freezing rain began pelting them when they began picking their way over to it.

It took force on both of their parts to shove the broken door open, and just as much to close it, but Lucy supposed it wasn't a bad thing. It simply meant that it would be harder for the bad things to get in. And when they had no idea where they were, she was sure that was a very, very good thing.

"Wood," croaked Gray, making a small gesture to indicate that they needed to find some for a fire. While he wasn't cold, he could see Lucy shivering again, her coat doing little against the freezing rain after still being a little damp from the ocean she'd fallen into. Plus, they needed something to cook the little amount of fish they'd decided to take with them in a small container Gray had created.

"I don't want to go out while it's dark on my own," Lucy sighed, "so we'll just...break off some furniture or something."

Gray nodded wordlessly, and together, they went to work on chipping away at an already broken table at the back of the room. When they were done, they took some time to build a fire. Lucy was exhausted when they made the fish, and she nibbled away, grateful for Gray's abilities to produce ice.

"I think," she said when dinner was done with, "I might be able to scry now."

Gray gave her a thumbs up, pleased, and went to dig around. It was Happy who ended up finding a cracked wooden bowl, and Gray carefully filled the crack in with his ice before slipping out to fill it up with icy water. Gray brought it back in when it was full, and Lucy took it with careful hands, not wanting to spill it. She settled onto the floor and was proud when she realized that it took nothing to make it into a reflection of someone else's home.

A shiver of relief ran down her spine as she recognized the other space. She and Gray leaned over it, Happy curling up against Lucy's thigh. "That's Jellal's fortress," she breathed. Gray grinned when he came to the same realization.

"Is anyone there?" Lucy said a little loudly, trying to capture someone's attention, whether it be Erza or Jellal. "Hello?"

_"Hello?"_

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the face that peered back at them with interest. It was the little goblin that had decided to make the northern fortress his home. It gasped. _"Friend!"_

"Yes, I am. Is Jellal there? Or Erza?" asked Lucy carefully. The goblin was clearly well-liked by Jellal and Erza if it was still there. "I need to speak with them if possible."

_"Mistress Erza patrolling. Master Jellal gone. Bad things happen." _

Lucy and Gray exchanged grim expressions, neither pleased with this. "Okay," said Lucy after thinking for a moment. "Could you tell them to get into contact with us when they return?"

_"Little dragon here," _the goblin offered. _"Could get her." _

"Wendy?" Gray said faintly, startled. The goblin nodded, beaming, and Gray waved it off. The goblin vanished to fetch the young dragon. When Lucy frowned, confused by why Gray suddenly looked so worried, Gray breathed, "Wendy never goes north. Not unless it's an emergency."

Lucy remembered Natsu's tangled mess of emotions - which still existed, as mute as they were now. He had withdrawn immensely in the last few hours, but would occasionally explode back into her mind in a desperate search, talons tearing as if trying to find where she was. She blocked him out when he did that. It _hurt_ when he pressed to see what she could see so violently, and she made a mental note to do it herself when they were done scrying.

They were left waiting for a few minutes before Wendy's face appeared in the small bowl of water. Lucy bit her lip nervously when she saw the misery that resided there, the shadows beneath her eyes dark and heavy. _"Lucy? Gray?" _said Wendy in a shaking voice, caught off guard.

"Hey, Wendy," Lucy said gently. "Are you okay? The goblin said something bad happened and Gray mentioned you don't normally go north-"

Lucy hadn't finished her sentence before Wendy burst into tears. A sob left her, and she hid her face in her hands, her body quaking. Lucy jolted a little, unprepared, and Gray frowned deeply. Happy gave a loud yowl of protest, not liking what he was hearing. After a while, Wendy was able to compose herself enough to whimper, _"Grandeeney's...Grandeeney came to the fortress." _ Lucy's heart plummeted. She had a bad feeling about whatever it was that Wendy was going to say. _ "And...and she was hurt...and…" _She broke again, sobbing. _"She wouldn't say what did it, but...but Jellal knows. He won't tell me, but he knows. I tried so hard, but I couldn't...I couldn't help her..."_

"Oh, _Wendy_," murmured Lucy sympathetically. "I'm so sorry." It did explain a few things - like Natsu. She guessed that he'd scryed with someone and had found out the same thing. Immediately, she curled herself around that piece of him buried in her mind, letting her sorrow hopefully inform him of what she was hearing. She wasn't surprised when he dug into it like he had been. She could practically imagine black talons scraping along her very soul.

But it raised questions, too, Lucy thought, exchanging another look with Gray. He looked as horrified and scared as she felt. What else could have done that kind of damage but the dragon of chaos they'd been considering would be a problem for some time?

Wendy suddenly lifted her face and then nodded, sniffling, as someone spoke to her. _"Jellal is here." _

"Go and get some sleep, Wendy," murmured Lucy. "And I'm so sorry."

Wendy merely blinked mournfully at her before vanishing. Her face was immediately replaced with Jellal's face. His hair was sticking up in every direction, and normally, Lucy would have been amused. She was too worried about what she'd heard to be amused now. _"Greetings, Lucy, Gray. It appears that circumstances have not treated you well."_

"What gave that away?" she said drily. "Something happened. We were attacked by some people in a village on the western coast of Fiore. Natsu blew up, and...I don't actually remember what happened too well after that," she admitted. "But we were separated from Juvia and Natsu."

"Big Portal," rasped Gray. "Huge. Lucy made it. Don't know where we are."

Jellal's lips tugged into a frown. _"You sound hurt." _Gray snorted loudly. _"I didn't see any of this...I suppose I was focused on other visions. I saw Grandeeney's approach and had to focus on that." _

"Wendy told us," said Lucy softly. "Are all the dragons…?"

_"Yes. Acnologia tore the entire island apart, sinking the island itself in addition to killing the dragons that lingered there. Grandeeney came here to deliver a particularly important book to me. It belongs to Natsu. I was hoping when the goblin told me you'd contacted us that Natsu was with you - so I could tell him." _

Lucy's fingernails tore into her palm when she closed her fingers into fists. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Natsu had once told her of the book that held his soul. She'd not known it was on Tenrou, although it did make sense. Tenrou had been the safest place for it to reside. "That...that must be why he's been so frantic."

_"That, and it can't be pleasant for him to have lost track of his Marked One," _Jellal said lightly.

"Believe me," muttered Lucy, thinking about Natsu's reactions, "that doesn't even cover it." She took a deep breath. "We should get some rest. We need to figure out where we are."

_"I will watch for you. I am unable to see you, no matter how hard I try. I wonder if something blocks you from my view." _Jellal seemed troubled about that, and Lucy pressed her lips together. That couldn't be good, she thought. She didn't know exactly how Jellal's abilities worked. She knew he could see the future and occasionally various other things in the present or the past. But how specific could he be?

"Juvia," said Gray suddenly, wincing at the pain that accompanied the mermaid's name. "Can you see her?"

_"I've not, though I will watch for her and Natsu. I'll see if anyone's heard from them when I take Wendy home. Lucy, you must be careful. Grandeeney informed us before her death that Acnologia attacked Tenrou in part because he was searching for answers on rumors regarding a wandering Heartfilia." _

Lucy bit her cheek so hard she tasted copper on her tongue. "He's...why would Acnologia look for me?" she whispered, horrified by the idea. She curled her fingers into Happy's fur comfort. More and more, she couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't just Acnologia and Natsu behind the destruction of the Eclipse Gate and Crocus, but her as well.

Because all it would take is a single move and Acnolgia could eliminate her alongside the Eclipse Gate, and that would set Natsu off, resulting in the destruction of Crocus.

_"I don't know, Lucy, and I am sorry. It might have to do with what we heard in the southwestern mountains regarding Anna being Acnologia's Marked One. If he knows you're a descendant…I can't tell you what he would want with a descendant, but it might be something to consider regardless."_

Lucy nodded uncertainly. Jellal bid them farewell and wished them luck after that and Lucy rocked back when his image had faded from the water. She felt Gray's gaze on her after a moment and finally looked up. He pressed his mouth into a hard line.

Finally, he said, "Natsu."

"What?" said Lucy, confused.

"Natsu destroys Crocus." Gray stared hard at her, his face grim. "Doesn't he? Look what he did. He could destroy Crocus and the Eclipse Gate." His voice cracked painfully on the last few words and he coughed softly to try and clear his throat again.

Lucy's fingers tightened too much in Happy and he flinched and hissed in protest. Finally, Lucy dropped her gaze and smoothed her fingers comfortingly in the feline's fur. He purred at the unsaid apology. "Maybe. I don't know. It's the Lost Years, so no one knows-"

"Don't lie, Lucy," Gray snapped. "He's family. Even if he's an idiot."

Finally, her voice shaking, she said, "There's a stone set into the ground before the broken Eclipse Gate, all the way in the future. For all of that time...for two thousand years...no one's been able to decipher what it says, except that it is from the son of the Fire Dragon King directed towards the Lost Star. No one knows for sure what it says, because it's written in the language of demons."

"What else?" His voice was hard despite the softness of it.

"I visited the Archives, and I met Mavis." Gray knew that, she was fairly sure. "She gave me a book with some information about everything. It's how I knew a little about what was going on when I got here. But...but it ends with a letter from Levy." Her lips trembled as she fought the urge to cry, feeling Natsu's emotional turmoil rear its ugly head in response. He latched onto her, and she felt a pressure as he tried to pry his way into her head, to see what she saw. She shoved him back. She didn't want him to know. "It said that...it said that at the end of seven-ninety-seven, Natsu went rampaging through Old Crocus and began to destroy it. He was sealed into some mountain and the Guardians and Keeper of the Eclipse Gate became his." She said nothing about his status as the Demon King, not daring to. That wasn't something Natsu needed revealed.

Gray was quiet for a few moments, thinking this over. "He doesn't know?" he finally rasped. He looked anxious, and Lucy couldn't blame him for it. His gaze was frantic, his hand shoving its way through his black hair.

"I can't tell him." Lucy's voice broke. "I _can't_, Gray. He's so scared of becoming this monster that people think him to be. I can't go and tell him that history remembers him like that."

"He's going to find out," said Gray. "And when he figures it out, Lucy...you know how he is."

"I know." Lucy took a shaken breath, clearing her mind of the fear and misery that always came with thinking of such things. "He's going to hate me. For keeping it from him. He's always so angry with those who lie to him, and I've...I've been lying to him from the start. He trusts me - almost more than anyone else, I think. And I've lied to him about the worst thing you could lie to him about."

Gray let out a huge gust of air, thinking it over as he sat back. "I won't tell him. But you need to. If he finds out on his own...it'll be worse."

"I know. I'm going to find a good chance to. If we can ever figure out how to get back," she added with a grumble, drawing a strained smile to Gray's face, as if he thought her answer rather amusing.

"Get some sleep," he said simply. "We'll figure it out."

She nodded, sinking down beside the fire with her back to him when he spread out as comfortably as he could beside her, carefully allowing Happy to curl up against her chest. Happy purred comfortingly and touched his nose to her cheek, but it only served to make the tears all that much harder to fight back. Lucy drew back then, seeking Natsu, and she felt incredibly selfish for wrapping herself in that fierce warmth he so willingly offered and took simultaneously. Those feelings she'd been shoving back rose to the forefront, though she knew he could feel her guilt at the same time, and she didn't bother to hide them.

What was the point when he wasn't there to question them?

* * *

It was several days - Lucy found that she lost count after a while - before they came across an actual civilized location, and when they did, Gray stopped dead in his tracks, his breath hitching in his throat.

"I know where we are," he said. His voice had cleared, throat healing bit by bit as they'd traveled.

"Where?" demanded Lucy.

"The most northern port in Iceberg." Gray raked his hands through his hair, frustrated. "You Portaled us right out of Fiore, Lucy."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't remember even making the Portal," she admitted. She studied the port that was rather large and what must have been at least a quarter's day walk from where they stood. Shifting Happy in her arms, she said, "Maybe there's someone who can Portal us back to Fairy Tail?"

"I doubt it. We need to keep what we are under wraps," Gray said warily. "Iceberg...it's not mythic-friendly, Lucy. It's why we weren't going to sail here and travel by foot into the Pergrande Kingdom. I'm glad this," he gestured to the side of his face that had long since returned to normal, "is gone for now. I would have been executed before I'd even gotten _this_ close to the port. Happy, you need to keep quiet. Lucy, don't even think about your keys."

"It's that bad?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"Depending on who you're talking to, yeah. Better to be safe than sorry." Gray took a deep breath and then started forward. "Come on. We don't have any money with us, so...I don't know what we'll do, but we'll figure something out. We'll see if we can scry someone at Fairy Tail so we can figure something out. If we're lucky, we can get Freed to open a Portal for us and we can just go home, figure out where Natsu and Juvia might be, and then go from there."

"Maybe I could try making a Portal to where they are?" suggested Lucy.

Gray gave her a scrutinizing look. "Do you really think you could get us there?"

"Maybe," said Lucy. "It would be risky, I guess, since I'm not too good at my aim, but it'd be better than going all the way back to Magnolia. And I need to speak with Natsu about what happened with the dragons." And about his book. She doubted Jellal had been able to tell him that the book of END was now in the north, safe and secure in the hands of the Keeper of Visions.

Gray studied her for a few moments. "Let's stay in the port tonight, do what we can," he said, "and then we'll try tomorrow then. We've got nothing to lose, I guess."

Lucy found herself beaming, proud that Gray trusted her enough to even try.

* * *

_Ahhh information and Gray knows about the secret! Always a bad thing when secrets start getting out in ODAS. ;)_

_Lovetoreadff, regarding updates...still only 1 chapter a week on Mondays, simply because if I do it twice a week, I'll fall behind VERY quickly and won't be able to update regularly. :) _

_Thanks to reviewers (The Star Demon, AthomeinFairytail, stranger1999, Lodemai04, Meow Orbit, Lissuin, Guest #1, Sele de la Luna, Krisart610, Bugseey, TigerArrowgirl, madaraswife, Lovetoreadff, Uchida Akira, ToukaKanekiUlle, PersephoneQOTU, FearSanta, valerioux, Guest #2, BeautifulSamurai, and FairyTailxFanGirl!) as well as those that favorited and followed!_


	84. Chapter 79

From where he was, seated at the table with Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Gildarts, Mirajane, and Laxus before him, Makarov Dreyar thought that he was rather tired. Not because of those before him or even because of the stress those away were bringing him, but because he found that he was simply feeling too old to keep up with the chaos that being a guild master brought.

Levy shifted uneasily, though her face was flushed with the pleasure of being what she considered home, though he knew she wished the day could have been spent on something different - such as spending time with her old teammates. But there were more important matters to focus on - matters that the brutal-looking dragon at her side wanted to get a move on with.

Dangerous, Makarov thought. Really dangerous to have so many Guardians and Keepers in one spot. It drew attention from the darker things of the world, who would have loved to snuff out such order. It was a good thing Yukino was back near Crocus, and that Lucy had apparently been lost - again.

"So to clear everything up," said Gildarts, eyes on the two Keepers and their Guardians, "you're telling us that the older generation of dragons - a _king _of dragons - has been killed by Acnologia, who is now looking for a Heartfilia. And on top of all of this, Natsu and Gray were both attacked by mercenaries that Juvia said were hired by the Council. And the group was separated somehow."

"Lucy," said Jellal smoothly, ignoring the dirty look Laxus shot at the goblin clinging to his cloak, "supposedly made a Portal that fired her, Happy, and Gray to a completely new location. I was able to catch a small glimpse of them late last night. They might be outside of Fiore entirely."

Mirajane clicked her tongue, worried. "For someone who isn't a mythic, Lucy is quite capable of manipulating such magic."

"I was looking into it," said Levy. "Natsu being what he is might have emphasized magic that lingered in her bloodline."

"And it sounds like her ancestor was rather powerful," added Erza quietly. "They make quite a good match, in both magic and personality."

"They do make a good match." Mirajane smiled slightly, looking mischievous. Laxus nudged her with his elbow, shooting her a glare. Now wasn't the time for her to play her matchmaking games - something she was particularly skilled at for some reason.

"Have you had any contact with Natsu?" Jellal asked Makarov, and then turned his face towards Gajeel and Levy. "Or have you had any more than you did?"

Gajeel and Levy shook their heads while Makarov tipped his head slightly and answered, "Asuka caught them once. It was how we knew that something had happened before you informed us of the situation with the dragons. When I was first informed of the dragons, I thought it had been about that, but hearing otherwise…"

Gajeel suddenly spoke, sounding particularly tired. The crimson-eyed dragon looked like he simply wanted to return to the Archives and sleep for a good long while. "Natsu kept goin' on and on about a book. When we told him 'bout the dragons, he could have cared less about Igneel. He just wanted to know about a book."

Makarov's eyes snapped wide, and he exchanged a worried look with Gildarts. Jellal soothed their worries with ease. "I have the book he was speaking about. Grandeeney brought it to me." When Levy opened her mouth to ask more about it, Jellal shook his head, indicating that nothing more would be said about what the book was. "It isn't that he wasn't upset about Igneel, but the loss took second priority to something else."

"Sounds like he ain't that upset about it to me then," growled Gajeel, furious that the pink-haired demon wouldn't have been as upset as he was about his father's death.

Levy furrowed her brow, curious about the book, but decided against asking after Jellal's warning grunt. "So what will be done now? About both Acnologia and the attack that took place? We back Fairy Tail in the matter, of course, as I'm sure Jellal and Erza do. The other Keeper and Guardians would as well, I'm fairly certain."

"All of the guilds," said Laxus, rocking back in his seat with a frown, "would. So it'll be a matter of if the damn Council will listen or if we're going to have to force them to listen."

"This is a delicate situation," sighed Makarov. "Gildarts, is what you found still true? Most of the population disapproves of how the guilds handle things?"

"Yeah. Still looks that way," Gildarts said. He grimaced. "More and more residents of Fiore are starting to look down upon mythics. Some go on manhunts in the smaller towns and villages."

"Which means we'd have no backing," sighed Mirajane, "if we went against the Council."

"Not necessarily," said Erza slowly, tugging thoughtfully on a lock of crimson hair. "Magnolia is incredibly, fiercely fond of the Fairy Tail guild, and Crocus is quite proud of Sabertooth. The same applies to Hargeon and Lamia Scale, as well as a few other towns. It's the towns that do not have guilds that go against mythics, and when you look at the numbers-"

"Then we outnumber the Council's supporters." Mirajane smiled at this, pleased. "And Magnolia is quick to protect its own. The Council will have to listen to us. Besides, I doubt that the entire Council would send such brutality after our guildmates. They know what kind of response to expect."

A snort escaped Jellal. "I doubt they expected Natsu's capability. The Council tends to underestimate him on a regular basis. Many do."

"So are we gonna talk about the fact that the bastard burnt an entire village down?" Gajeel suddenly input, his eyes flicking between the gods and Makarov with a hint of suspicion. They knew something the rest of them didn't. And they weren't sharing.

"He said something about chains," added Levy. "Chains he'd not see in nearly eight hundred years."

"Ah," hummed Jellal, leaning back in his seat with a small nod of understanding. "That would be how Gray, too, was hurt so badly. He could barely speak when I heard from him and Lucy. The chains they somehow had must have been the same chains from the Demonic Wars. The Emperor would use them to control his creations - particularly the Demon King. They're inscribed with ancient magic and soaked in water made pure by similar magic. They burn those with demonic blood and weaken them."

Gildarts winced. "They were really trying then," he mumbled with a frown. "But how the hell did they get their hands on those? No one knows how to make them anymore, and…" He trailed off, suddenly inhaling in realization. "The Pergrande Kingdom...Natsu told me their false king is a demon. He must be working with some of the Council."

"To get at Lucy," added Mirajane softly. "The Council wants her badly, so that they can marry her off. Right, Makarov?" She checked with him.

The guildmaster rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. "Yes. I believe that we may be having some connections. And Gildarts, you told me that the group was on their way to dethrone him when they were attacked?"

"That's what they said. He was very clear, however," said Gildarts with another grimace, "that he and Lucy were only going to save some celestial spirits caught under the king's thumb while Gray and Juvia were going to help diffuse the potential war between the Kingdom and the Empire." Gildarts swiped a hand over his chin, frustrated. "It seemed clear to him, but...it was kind of confusing, to be honest."

Gajeel snorted loudly and said, "Think he knows the demon on the throne?"

"The demon," said Gildarts quietly, "on the Pergrande Kingdom's throne is Mard Greer. Natsu knows of him, yes."

Jellal stiffened, rocking forward, and the goblin squeaked nervously at the sudden draw of power that came from the Keeper of Visions. "Mard Greer...you are certain of this?"

"That's what they told me."

"Who the hell is Mard Greer?" demanded Laxus. "What's so big and bad about him? He's a demon. That's bad enough."

"Mard Greer," said Makarov grimly, turning his attention on Gajeel, Mirajane, Levy, Erza, and his grandson, all of which he knew to be confused, "was notorious in legends for being the leader of the Nine Demon Gates. I'm surprised the dragons didn't tell you this," he added to Gajeel. "He was second only to END because of his level of intelligence and creativity. END surpassed him in power by far, but was blinded by that power, charging recklessly into battle. Mard Greer was far less in strength, but the plans he was supposedly capable of creating could level the playing field easily."

"Mard Greer always hated END," mused Jellal. "For being the favorite of the Emperor."

A warning, hidden in a simple sentence. Natsu would need to be particularly careful in this venture. And therefore, Lucy would need to be careful, because Mard Greer was clever enough to use her against Natsu.

Although with the tantrum Jellal had sensed Natsu having a few nights prior, when he'd burned the village down...Jellal wasn't entirely sure that Mard Greer would be smart to try anything of the sort. Uncertain about where the book of END was, Natsu would be particularly touchy and...well, dangerous.

"We've just...we've got a mess before us," sighed Levy, her wings drooping in her distress.

Gajeel patted her roughly on the head. "We'll figure it out. Things always work out, right?"

Erza threw Jellal an amused look; it was rare that Gajeel openly expressed such kindness, even to Levy. His lips twitched, too, and he turned his face towards Makarov. "I suggest that we do our best to help the four get back together from here without bringing them to Magnolia. We should encourage them to continue on their path to the Pergrande Kingdom. If the celestial spirits are requesting help, we don't really have much of a choice but to help them. It could work in our favor in the future."

Makarov nodded his agreement and rose to his feet. "The plan will be thus: Jellal, Levy, Erza, and Gajeel, I would request that you help those four in whatever way you can. Gajeel, I understand that the situation with the dragons will take precedence, so please, keep an eye on Acnologia if you are able. Inform us immediately if you notice _anything_ with Acnologia."

Though he technically ranked higher than Makarov in the grand scheme of Fiore, Gajeel eagerly agreed, looking relieved to have something to do other than think about his father.

"Mira," continued Makarov, turning his gaze onto her. "You and I will focus our attention on the Council. They favor you, so it may work in our favor. Laxus, I would like you to take your team and monitor the situation between the Alvarez Empire and the Pergrande Kingdom. I want us to be aware of whatever takes place between them. Gildarts, you will be doing as we discussed." He rubbed his temples, frustrated. "I simply cannot keep up with everything anymore, and your help has been greatly appreciated."

"So you really are gonna retire then," said Laxus blankly, not at all pleased about this.

"Not now," sighed Makarov, "but soon. When the danger Lucy claims exists has passed and we are hopefully at peace again. I'm too old to remain guildmaster for much longer. I'm tired, Laxus. Very tired."

No one said a word further, but all wore matching worried looks.

* * *

Lucy was up to something.

Natsu wasn't sure what she was up to, but it was certainly something. She'd been jumpy all night, and now, she was drawing on the bond heavily, seeking something. He willingly shoved whatever he could at her, unsure if it would help her with whatever it was. It made her tired, and therefore him, but he didn't care. Not as he and Juvia eyed the nearby town they'd managed to get to over the last week, unsure of how they were going to approach it without looking suspicious. Juvia was still covered in burns while he was simply too anxious to appear as if he'd _not_ done something wrong.

He winced a little when Lucy suddenly drew on the bond again, snatching at it as hard as she could. Juvia noticed this time. "Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Yeah," muttered Natsu with a scowl. "Lucy's doing something that's weird." He rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable. He shifted back and forth, finding that with her sudden anxiety, _he_ was getting antsy. He rolled his shoulders to try and dispel it, sinking back to see if he could see what she saw - only briefly, as a spike of agony shot through his gut when he did, centered in Lucy's belly.

He caught brief flickers of light, and that was it.

But that was enough.

Natsu withdrew immediately and shoved as much as he could manage at her, a smirk on his face. "We're gonna need a good inn," he said, "'cause Lucy's going to be tired."

Juvia blinked at him with wide, confused blue eyes. "What does _that _mean?" she demanded.

Finding himself relieved and excited that Lucy was clearly attempting to Portal her half of the group to him and Juvia, Natsu began to rock faster, his gaze darting this way and that as he took in everything that Lucy was feeling. He felt the shift in the world's magic around them, and Juvia did, too, when the Portal began to take form. Lucy's energy plummeted as it grew stronger and stronger. Natsu spun in a slow circle, watching. Juvia began to look, too, her narrowed eyes seeking the source - until she gasped, "There!"

She pointed, and Natsu looked, finding a bright flash of golden light - so different than any other Portal Natsu could remember seeing - appearing nearly half a mile away. Natsu bolted towards it, Juvia a step behind, his gut twisting at the sudden loss that raced through him while Lucy stepped through. It nearly made him stumble, it was so immense. He hated it.

They made it there in record timing, just as something small and blue bounded through with a loud yowl to announce his presence in the new location. Natsu almost laughed. "Happy!" he called as they hurried down a hill. The feline sprinted over immediately upon looking and finding who'd called for him. There was a purr loud in his throat as he scooted right up onto Natsu's shoulder. His claws gently dug into his friend's shoulder, and Natsu scratched his chin silently in greeting, amused with how Happy butted his head against Natsu's.

It was only a few moments later before Gray and Lucy tripped through. The Portal slammed shut so quickly that there was a clap of magic in the air, nearly audible. Juvia laughed breathlessly in delight, clapping her hands. "Lucy did it!"

Natsu ignored her, too intent on the relief that slammed through him. Loss was replaced with fierce pride as Lucy, held upright by Gray as she wavered in exhaustion, said hoarsely, "Ha."

Natsu's lips quirked as he stepped forward when her knees buckled, Happy slipping down from his shoulder. Gray grunted at the sudden addition of weight he was holding up. "I got her," muttered Natsu when Gray looked at the blonde in alarm. "She'll be fine."

Gray nodded. "Got it," he said, voice as rough as Lucy's. Maybe even slightly worse. The chains had done a number on his throat, Natsu thought. He carefully shifted Lucy so that Natsu could swing her arm around his neck. His chest tightened at the comforting feel of her so close and he kept his grip a little tighter than necessary.

Lucy, barely awake, blinked blearily up at him. "Hi," she croaked. "Your eyes okay?"

He cocked a brow, briefly confused, and then realized she'd meant the chains that had caught him in the face. She would have felt that, too. "Yeah," he said. He still had a few issues, but the sheer amount of magic his body exuded had helped to fix at least his sight, although he was sure everything else around his eyes still looked a little rough and similar to Gray's neck. "You good?"

"Just tired." She yawned widely, and a smile threatened to flash across his face.

Natsu didn't fully understand the immense curl of warmth in his chest, but he liked it. _A lot_. That warmth only grew when she suddenly dragged him in for a hug, her other arm curling suddenly around his neck. Lucy pressed her face into his scarf-clad throat, shuddering. Natsu nearly purred as the warmth softened into something better. He inhaled sharply, breathing in pure Lucy, and slid his arms around her waist as he hugged her back.

"Jellal," she slurred in his ear, surprising him, "has your book."

Any fear he'd had simply melted away. A shaken breath escaped his chest, and Natsu wondered if she'd feel the same burn he felt on his skin if he touched his mouth to hers.

But before Natsu could actually consider it, she suddenly fell limp against him, unconscious. Quietly, he scooped her up, glancing back to check on Juvia and Gray. They were paying them no mind, speaking in hushed tones with their foreheads pressed together.

Happy meowed at his feet. "Yeah, yeah," said Natsu under his breath. "You're hungry. So are we." Natsu tightened his arms around Lucy when Gray finally parted from Juvia. "Where'd you go?" he demanded.

"You," said Gray, making him wince, "were busy burning the village down, so I had Lucy open a Portal. She deposited us right into the country of Iceberg."

Natsu stared at him. "That's not possible. No one can open a Portal that far."

"Well, Lucy can. And it knocked her out. Both ways."

Natsu glanced at the unconscious Lucy's face, his lips pressed into a hard line. "The spirits must have helped her," he said, though he didn't believe his own words. Something else was going on. He wasn't sure what...but it was definitely something. Lucy shouldn't have been capable of such Portals. She wasn't a mythic. Even other mythics had issues with such Portals. But, Natsu said nothing, merely hoisted her up a little and said, "We're gonna need an inn so she can recover. Then we'll have to probably travel by land to get to the Pergrande Kingdom."

Gray frowned, and glanced at Juvia when she said, "It will be safer, Juvia thinks, to get out of Fiore as quickly as possible." To Gray, she added, "Juvia found a letter in the things of the people who attacked us. They were mercenaries, hired by a Councilman after Lucy."

"The chains they had were from the Demonic Wars," Natsu said darky, scowling. "Mard Greer's the only other person in the world who'd know about those now that the dragons are dead." His heart twisted oddly at that reminder. Igneel was dead...and he still found it incredibly hard to believe when he wore a scarf made of his scales around his throat.

"Jellal told us about that when we scryed him," admitted Gray. The half-demon cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry to hear about it. Even if you're not...you know, it still sucks."

Natsu took a deep breath. "I've got bigger things to worry about," Natsu muttered truthfully and started for the nearby town, scowling to himself. He shoved the confusing pain he felt to the back of his mind.

With the amount of time it would take to get to the king's seat of power…

They were very quickly going to run out of time before the end of an era came.

* * *

_Not a long separation this time (yay!). And Natsu wants to kiss her~ _

_And stuff with the guild/Keepers/Guardians! I don't know if it's been mentioned, but Levy and Gajeel are allowed to leave the Archives for one twenty-four hour period a year! ;)_

_Another note...I remember there being a question once about Cobra. I'd like to inform you all that on a magical whim, something developed in later chapters and guess who's coming to ODAS. :D _

_Thanks to reviewers __(ToukaKanekiUlle, stranger1999, BeautifulSamurai, Sele de la Luna, madaraswife, Krisart610, Uchida Akira, valerioux, Surfy, Lissuin, FairyTailxFanGirl, keng0320, TigerArrowgirl, Guest #1, LucyDragneel2009, __SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews_, _and DragonMageFantasy!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	85. Chapter 80

After the attack they'd dealt with on the coast of Fiore, Natsu couldn't say that he was overly excited to be camping outside again. Especially when Lucy was so desperately in need of proper rest, her body suffering the after effects of so many Portals. But with all of their money and belongings gone...they'd not had much of a choice.

So, Gray and Juvia had located a safe place for them to rest. It was a small hollow that was shockingly high on defense, with a nook of land nestled securely between three sides of a steep cliff. There was only one open space available to get through, and only two people could come through at once. Even so, Natsu was on high alert, even as more and more exhaustion tugged at him, begging for him to sleep. He most certainly blamed Lucy for that.

Unconscious, Lucy was curled up on the ground beside him. Happy had curled into a ball against her back, purring softly and happily. Natsu barely thought about the action as he rested a hand briefly on her soft golden hair. As it had for the last few hours, whenever he found that Lucy was actually there, a bubble of relief filled his chest, and he shuddered.

It had been worse this time. So much worse to turn around and find that Lucy was gone, even if their separation was shorter and lacking in the danger that Grimoire Heart had brought. He wondered if it had been because he'd not known the location of his book. But, knowing it was safely in Jellal's hands, helped a lot, too.

He needed to speak with the Keeper of Visions, if only to clarify what he could about the situation of the world at the moment. He wanted to know where the sources of danger were, what he needed to pay attention to, and how much of it would affect Lucy. Not necessarily in that order either. He wanted to know first and foremost what would attack his Lucy.

A soft touch on his cheek suddenly snapped Natsu out of his thoughts. It was fleeting, but gentle - and familiar. He found nothing though. Instead, the air was empty and the growl that had sputtered from his chest vanished. Confused, Natsu frowned, studying the area before him.

"Natsu?" called Juvia sleepily. He glanced over and found that he'd woken Juvia and Gray, who was tensed and ready to fight if necessary. Even Happy looked up. Lucy was the only one who didn't even stir, her breathing deep and even. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Natsu ran a hand along his jaw, as if he'd feel that soft touch. He remembered it - had felt it before - but couldn't place where he'd felt it. Grumbling, he muttered, "Can one of you take over? Lucy's making me tired. _Again_." It was so incredibly frustrating.

Gray snorted loudly. "I'll do it," he said, rocking upright entirely. He yawned widely and stretched with care as Juvia shrugged and settled back down to rest, sighing softly as she closed her eyes.

"Thanks," he muttered, making sure their small fire was bright and warm. He fed a little more flame to it before carefully sinking down, making sure his head was near Lucy's. He didn't like the idea of waking to find that she'd disappeared again, but he was comforted when Happy squirmed up a little to rest between them, his nose daintily brushing over Natsu's forehead in affection.

Something had changed with Lucy, Natsu thought drowsily as he closed his eyes, but he wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

The group remained in that little hollow for a few days, giving Lucy the chance to recover. Natsu, Juvia, and Gray would take turns fishing, and by the time Lucy had fully risen for more than an hour or two, they were all sick of it. Gray, however, returned three days in with a proud look on his face after a visit to town.

"I spoke with the mayor of the town," Gray told them with a pleased tone. "He's offered us supplies, mounts, and a decent amount of money if we dealt with a particularly nasty mythic they've got hunting the town."

They all perked up at the mention. Lucy, even as she yawned, ready to go back to sleep for an afternoon nap, demanded from her place beside Happy and Natsu, "What is it?"

"They don't know," admitted Gray. "I guess they wake up in the night to screaming and chaos, and when morning comes, an entire home will be gone, blood will be everywhere, and there's no sign of the people that once lived there. I told them we'd stay in town tonight, take a look around since it's been a few nights and they're expecting whatever it is back."

Natsu wrinkled his nose in thought, considering what it could be. "S'gotta be somethin' big if it's tearing apart buildings."

"Not necessarily," said Juvia. She ran her fingers along the rocky ground, frowning. "Angry ghosts are capable. But if it's jumping from home to home every few nights, then it isn't likely to be a ghost…"

"Whatever it is," Gray told them, sinking down to sit beside them, "we can deal with it. Can't be any worse than whatever else we've dealt with, right?" He rocked back a little, making himself as comfortable as he could on the ground. "It'll be worth it. They're desperate if they want to give us so much for one job. Normally, I'd tell them to keep everything but a little money, but we're desperate, too."

Lucy bit her lip, looking a little guilty about that. Natsu elbowed her, silently indicating that she shouldn't feel guilty, but she simply sighed, "As long as we can get to Crocus before the end of next year."

"We'll Portal if we have to," said Gray comfortingly. "I mean, a few days of rest here and there is a lot better than months of travel over land, right?"

"Right," agreed Lucy, swiping her hands over her eyes as she found them drooping in exhaustion. Her body was dragging her into sleep again, much to her annoyance. "In the case that something happens, I'm going back to sleep now. Wake me up when it's time to go."

"We will," promised Juvia, and Lucy smiled faintly before sinking down, curling up beside Happy. Natsu eyed her, a little concerned by the tug in his gut that warned of a different type of exhaustion, but he said nothing. Instead, he curled himself around it, offering what warmth he could until she touched it with warmth of her own. The touch sparked a fierce flame that made him dig his claws into her. He felt bad when she winced a little, but couldn't help it.

He worried that such warmth would leave him, and he'd be left with the cold fire that had burned in Zeref's time.

* * *

Dusk found the group splitting up to investigate the empty streets of the town. Lucy kept close to Natsu, Happy grasped tightly in her hands. She was comforted by his rough purr - which was likely why, she supposed, Natsu had given her the cat. He'd been shockingly attentive to such things over the last few days. She wondered if it had to do with the loss of the dragons.

She glanced at his face as he carefully peered down an alleyway. Piercing onyx eyes seemed to reflect light in the darkness, and it was a little odd, but she found it didn't bother her. It was simply a part of being Natsu.

"Do you think," Lucy said as they moved on, her eyes darting to check the sky, "that...thing, whatever it may be, will actually show up tonight?"

"Maybe." Natsu checked another alleyway with caution, looking wary. "It doesn't sound like anything I've really heard about. But things that do that get hungry for humans and come hunting every few nights, so if it doesn't come today, it'll come in the next two days or so."

"Great," muttered Lucy, not overly excited. She was glad that they'd be helping people after what had happened on the western coast - the deaths of so many people weighed heavily on her - but at least they were helping people now. The thought had her looking at him again. Natsu had always panicked about the idea of being seen as a monster. Now, he'd burned an entire village to the ground - without intending to, she was sure. But still.

"You keep looking at me," said Natsu suddenly, making her jump when he shot her a look. "Why?"

She debated making an excuse, but decided not to. "I'm worried," she admitted. "What happened in the village-"

She wasn't surprised when she felt him shut down, locking out anything she might say to him about the matter. "It doesn't matter," said Natsu sharply, turning away again. "It's not the first time it's happened."

"It's the first time in almost eight hundred years though, isn't it?" said Lucy evenly, and he growled wordlessly at her - a warning to drop the subject. "Natsu-"

"Drop it, Lucy," he snapped, and she huffed at his tone.

"Fine," Lucy muttered, nearly sulking for a few seconds. Her eyes sharpened. "But I do want to know what happened completely on your end. Because I didn't see anything. One moment, I was helping Gray, and the next...Gray said there was a wall of black fire." She couldn't really remember much after trying to help Gray. Just pain in her eyes.

Natsu's jaw tightened in frustration, and she felt annoyance swell in her gut. _ Well_, she wanted to say, _too bad. _She wanted to know, and she wanted him to know that she didn't blame him for what happened. Nor did Juvia or Gray. At least, she didn't think they blamed him. How could they, when they'd been attacked in such a way?

There was a few moments of tense silence as Natsu debated whether he was actually going to explain his end. Finally, he rumbled, smoke practically pouring from his nose, "They had something I haven't seen since Zeref was around." Lucy blinked curiously, and he gritted out, "The chains. They used 'em on Gray, too. They're Zeref's creation. They're special, made entirely for use against demons. Zeref used them on me a lot to keep me under control when I got too…" He made a small gesture to indicate something, but Lucy got the idea. _Out of control._

"They had 'em and caught me in the face with 'em." Natsu paused to listen, and Lucy did, too, keeping nearly silent until he decided to continue. "My eyes. I couldn't see for a couple of days after 'cause of it. Hurt like hell."

"I felt that," she murmured.

He threw her a grimace, almost apologetic. "You don't know how bad those chains hurt," he rasped. "It's like they latch onto your soul and freeze you from the inside out at the same time that they burn. It hurts. I would rather get hit by whatever Hades used a thousand times than touch one of those chains. And you're so distracted by the pain when they're locked onto you, you can't really think. And I kept thinking I was back with Zeref."

Lucy's stomach churned. Both Natsu and Gray had been struck in particularly sensitive parts of their bodies, too. That kind of pain, combined with the sheer panic Natsu might have felt at such a thing…

Natsu snorted. "Doesn't help that someone must have moved my book at that time. I can feel when someone touches it. It's like you've been possessed by a ghost, but worse, 'cause you can't do anything but watch. At least with ghosts you're unconscious."

Lucy nodded, remembering all of the frantic fear that had held him in its clutches for the days before she'd Portaled herself, Gray, and Happy back to him and Juvia. It hadn't stopped it entirely, but the frantic crushing grasp Natu suddenly used had faded to softer touches. Even when she stood beside him, he'd sometimes do it, checking desperately to make sure she'd not vanished.

It worried her and saddened her. He was so, so frantic to make sure that no one else he trusted would disappear, no matter how little he wanted to admit to it.

A soft squeak left her when she tripped, the ground suddenly shuddering lightly beneath their feet. Natsu easily caught her elbow, as if he'd known it was coming, and narrowed his eyes when the ground shook again, and then again. They briefly locked gazes, and then looked in the direction of a howling roar that filled the air, deafening and hungry.

Natsu clenched his jaw. "Amarok," he announced, unleashing a rush of air. "It shouldn't be this far from any of the mountain ranges. Something must have drawn it this way or chased it here. Happy," he added, offering his shoulder and the cat leaped from Lucy's arms, landing there. His tail curled gently over Natsu's throat, and he crouched in a familiar, defensive position, his eyes already glowing with flame.

"Amarok?" echoed Lucy nervously, her fingers brushing against the keys at her hip.

He curled his hands into light fists, sliding into a braced position as he tried to figure out which direction it would go. "It's a big wolf," he told her, and she felt that curl of satisfaction that always ran through her whenever he got to explain something to her. "Big as a building usually. They eat people."

"That's...fantastic," groaned Lucy, her fingers curling around Taurus's key. The metal warmed encouragingly beneath her touch as her other hand took hold of the hilt of her whip. She didn't think her whip would be much good at the moment, but...at least it was something.

It was a few heartbeats before the amarok appeared in the dim dusk light. It was massive, about the size of a building, as Natsu had said, with slathering jaws, crazed red eyes, and a thick pelt of deep gray fur. It's lips pulled back from its teeth, revealing two rows of curled teeth and fangs. It paused on the outskirts of the town, lowering its head to sniff - and snarled, as if it could smell the mythics that had been patrolling the town.

Running footsteps caught Lucy's attention. Natsu kept his gaze on the amarok, but Lucy looked back as Gray and Juvia tripped to a halt beside them, panting slightly for breath. "Amaroks don't usually come this far from the mountains," gasped Juvia. "What's it doing here?"

"Dunno," said Natsu, letting flames light along his fingers, and Happy growled, his eyes glowing brighter as he helped Natsu to manipulate his fire.

"Something must have overtaken its territory in the mountains, but they're not _that_ close," said Gray, puzzled. He studied the creature as it prowled along the edge of the town, heading in their direction.

"I don't think that matters right now," said Lucy. "Maybe later, but not now."

For the creature had lifted its head and locked its eyes on their position.

The amarok roared and pounced, massive body hurtling through the air. It hit the ground in front of them, already barreling towards them with an open mouth, and Lucy hurled herself to safety in an alley with Juvia while Gray threw up a wall of ice. Natsu ducked behind Gray's wall just as the amarok slammed into it. It barely chipped beneath the force. And then Natsu was swirling out from behind it, a scowl on his face. Flames sprung to life along his arms, drawing the amarok's attention, and it roared again, preparing to launch another attack.

Lucy fully expected Natsu to end it within seconds. She'd seen him do so time and time again, easily conquering mythics at this caliber. She remembered the wyvern in the mountains, the ghosts, the hellhounds.

Instead, Natsu faltered. She felt the sudden lurch of fear in her gut, the flames winked out almost immediately, and Lucy nearly hit the ground, the breath rushing out of her when the amarok easily batted him aside like a rag doll with a taloned paw. He hit the ground hard, gasping, and Happy yowled as he was thrown from Natsu's shoulder.

Lucy heaved for air, breath tight in her chest, and stared. She briefly met Juvia's shocked look, but then the amarok was back upon them, nearly crushing Gray with its feet and snapping its massive jaws at the alley they'd slid into. Natsu shouted in outrage when Lucy had to scramble backwards with Juvia's help to avoid being snapped up. As it was, hot saliva struck her skin, making her shudder in fear and disgust.

Juvia scowled, throwing a hand in front of her. Water flew straight into the amarok's eyes, and it screamed in pain at the shocking sharpness of it when Gray, used to working with Juvia, froze the tendrils of water that came his way. The amarok reeled back with a deafening snarl. Gray took advantage of the distraction, darting beneath it. A spear of ice took from in his hand, and he didn't hesitate to throw it as hard as he could into the soft flesh of its belly.

The amarok screamed in pain and fury, rounding on him, but Gray was ready and when its head drew close, it was met with a sword of ice. "Juvia!" he shouted over the amarok's furious screaming. "Water at its left feet! We're going to trip it!"

Juvia slammed her fingers to the ground, wincing as she scraped them, and let water flow from them. The water rippled across the stoney ground beneath their feet, and snapped her whip free. An idea sprung to mind when Gray readied a second spear, ignoring the blood that splattered across the ground as the amarok shook itself.

The second the ice froze around the amarok's left paws, Lucy's whip snapped out. She lurched forward a few steps, her whip curling around the creature's snout and yanked, pulling as hard as she could at the same time that Gray hurled his spear and slashed at the amarok's freed paw. As she hoped, the shift of direction had the amarok plummeting to its side.

The amarok roared in fury as it hit the ground, but within seconds, Gray had slammed the sword of ice between its ribs.

Moments later, the amarok stilled and breathed its last.

They all stood there for a few moments, panting for breath. Gray's ice melted away, and he staggered back a few steps. Lucy gathered her whip, ignoring the shaking of her hands. She didn't like that she'd taken part in this as she had, but it'd been necessary. Trembling lightly, she ducked out of the alley and immediately searched for her partner.

Natsu was on his feet at least. That was the first thing she noticed. Happy was cradled gently in his arms, fur bristling as he lashed his tail. Natsu was muttering to him - apologizing, more than likely. Natsu looked fine. Lucy, however, could feel the roar of embarrassment and annoyance, the lingering fear that raced through his veins.

Anger flickered to life when Gray suddenly whirled around to glare at Natsu. His eyes were black with fury. Lucy hurried over, figuring whatever was about to happen...she needed to be there. "What the _hell_ was that?" Gray bellowed, storming over. He stopped mere inches away from Natsu, who was, to Lucy's surprise, still trying to catch his breath.

Natsu clenched his jaw, eyes taking on a dangerous gleam. Knowing that the look meant nothing good, Lucy nudged her way between the pair and said firmly, "Gray. Leave it."

"No!" he snapped, and she blinked, a little surprised. Gray rarely snapped at her, let alone leveled her with such an angry, piercing look. Even when she'd shot him into an anti-mythic country, he'd been easy-going. "You don't get it, do you, Lucy? One wrong move. That's all it takes with something like that. That thing could have killed you because this idiot decided to make one." He made a frustrated gesture. "Seriously, Natsu!" he barked. "Almost twenty years, and you've _never_ hesitated like that! What the hell?"

Natsu winced. Just barely, but he winced, and Lucy felt his guilt heavy in her chest. She fought the urge to take his hand, knowing he'd not like it at the moment. "The last time," he rasped suddenly, "I fought with my fire, an entire village - people, animals, buildings, _everything _\- burned to the point that there's barely even ash left. I killed countless people." His eyes narrowed angrily, and his voice strengthened as he let his familiar clamber onto his shoulder. "I won't use it. Not in a town full of people who are already scared. I've given the area enough reason to hate mythics. I won't make it worse."

Silence rang loudly in the air. Lucy was as surprised as Gray looked to hear Natsu admit something like that. Neither had expected him to say such a thing. She blinked at him owlishly, and Natsu briefly met her gaze before returning it to Gray's, his face going cold. He was clearly done talking. Huffing, but finding he couldn't say anything else, Gray turned and stormed away.

Lucy let out a soft breath and finally slid her hand into Natsu's. She half-expected him to move away. Instead, his fingers nearly crushed hers with how tightly he held them. She felt him hastily bury his talons in the warmth she offered when she felt the odd coldness in his soul. She didn't protest like she wanted to; it hurt a little.

Lucy took a deep breath, trying to calm the both of them by herself, and almost smiled when she felt him relax his grip just slightly, as if she'd done just that. Hoping to help, she tried to curl around that anxiety that was ever-present now, and though it wasn't soothed away, she could feel it fade just slightly. She soothed it with as much affection as she could, until she thought she heard a purr-like sound escape his chest.

Quietly, she wondered if he knew just how strong her affection for him was.

* * *

_Some stuff happening and a little battle to go with it. ;) _

_Thanks to reviewers __(smertnernie, Bookwork129, stranger1999, BeautifulSamurai, Lady Of The Sphinx, PersephoneQOTU, LateNightTrips, MicroFire, madaraswife, Krisart610, Sele de la Luna, valerioux, Guest #1, itsxoi, GoldenPadfoot148, Lovetoreadff, Lodemai04, Lissuin, ToukaKanekiUlle, lcr0718, FartsnickleNalu, Guest #2, and stranger3674!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	86. Chapter 81

Lucy could hear the amusement in Juvia's voice as she asked, "Are you okay, Lucy? You look as if there's something wrong."

Lucy kept her eyes on the terrain before them, her jaw clenching. Settled securely on his mount beside her, Natsu stifled a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, and Gray could be heard trying not to laugh himself as he carefully led the way down the rocky slope, their mounts picking their way with ease.

Between the odd months they'd been given, the mountains to the northeast, and the diminishing time, Lucy could easily say she was stressed. Natsu wasn't helping, she thought with a small glare in his direction, but he ignored her, snickering. Happy, in a pack on his back, meowed pointedly. He wanted _out_.

But by the way the feathered equine ears on her own mount perked, Lucy knew that they'd been right to listen to the townspeople.

With the body of a lion and the head of an eagle, the animals they'd been given were, according to Gray, probably related to griffons. But they supported no wings, and all four feet were paws rather than taloned. In any case, the town had handed them over and said they could keep them, but had also warned that they needed to respect them and show them kindness.

Apparently, they could get quite nasty.

Also, they were rather fond of eating cats.

Siso, Lucy had been told, was older, but still strong, and would gladly protect her. That alone had Natsu readily agreeing to take them, even without talking it over with their companions. Over the last two weeks that they'd been traveling, Lucy had become grateful for her. Siso was protective, as she'd been promised, and had chased off several shadow people and warned them of danger with piercing cries that the other three had echoed.

All in all, the group liked their new friends.

It certainly helped that they could carry a lot weight-wise, which meant they were good for long distance travel, and could go for far longer than the stags, trotting along happily.

"Don't worry," said Juvia comfortingly as they reached the bottom of the slope. Lucy yelped when Siso bounded forward a few steps to catch her balance. "We can go around the mountains. It shouldn't take us more than another month to get to Seven-"

"And then," said Lucy, voice lifting a little in distress, "how long is it to the capital of the Pergrande Kingdom?"

She didn't miss how all three winced. A worm of reassuring warmth flooded her, and she shoved it away, not wanting comfort. She wanted information - wanted to know how long it would take them to get there so she could figure out if they'd make it back in time.

"I don't know," admitted Gray, looking over his shoulder at her with a grimace. "But a couple of months at least."

Lucy was quiet for a few moments, tightness swelling in her chest. From his own mount, Natsu eyed her, watching with narrowed eyes. She didn't like that either, she realized, as if he was suspecting her to start crying or something similar.

Not that he wasn't far off.

On top of the tightness, there was a burn in the back of her eyes that signaled incoming tears. Her heart was racing, her head was beginning to spin, and she found herself trembling. Lucy took a shuddering breath to try and steady herself, readjusting her sweaty palms, but found that her breath wouldn't come. Siso squawked knowingly and stopped dead, head twisting to look at her. Lucy's stomach twisted with fear when she found she couldn't breathe.

"Lucy?" Natsu said sharply, stopping immediately.

Juvia and Gray stopped, too, both looking over in concern. Lucy waved them off, even as she struggled to draw breath past the tightness in her chest. When she could manage it, it came out as a strangled gasp. Alarm and confusion slammed through her, only making it worse. Natsu even swung off of his own newly named Perigo, who watched with piercing eyes, gray feathers bristling.

Logically, Lucy knew what was happening. She would be fine, it was merely a panic attack. She just needed a few minutes to calm down, to shove back all of the fears that had slammed down on her the second she'd re-realized just how little time there was left.

But she couldn't shove that fear away just yet, and it swamped her.

Once, she'd been so worried about changing history, affecting things that had nothing to do with her, but now…

The mere idea that she _couldn't_ change the fate of the world around her, the idea that she might fail the man before her, who was watching her with wide, _frantic_ onyx eyes, and leave him to become the monster he didn't want to be...

She shoved a ragged breath down her throat, pressing a hand to her forehead as if the pressure of it would help. Natsu warily slid closer, not sure about what he should do to help her, but clearly wanting to. She could see his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to breathe, too. She felt worse when Siso, agitated by what was happening, snapped her beak warningly, fiercely protective.

After what seemed like ages, she began to feel better. Her breathing evened out, and she didn't feel so dizzy.

"Lucy?" repeated Natsu when she didn't feel like she was suffocating.

"I'm fine." Her voice was hoarse, and it cracked when she felt him delicately wrap around that piece of her he held with as much warmth and comfort as he could manage, unsure of how to help or what he was supposed to do. "I'm fine."

No one looked as if they believed her.

* * *

Camped out in the middle of nowhere, the stars were probably pretty. Natsu eyed the sky warily. He wasn't too happy with them. The search for them was still making Lucy unhappy, even after well over a year of searching for them and even getting close to the end. But he supposed it could be worse.

They'd finally managed to get into contact with someone - Erza - and had informed her of what had happened. Natsu had told her stiffly to tell Jellal that he said thank you, which had earned quite the startled look from the scarlet-haired valkyrie as well as those around him. All except for Lucy, who had tiredly beamed at him proudly. He'd liked that, he mused.

He'd _really_ liked the look on her face when he'd done that.

Happy grumbled in his lap and Natsu realized that the sharp-eyed Perigo was staring over at them, gaze longingly at Happy. How Natsu had ended up with the one who wanted to eat his familiar more than any of the others...he wasn't sure, but he'd blamed the Fates for it.

Shifting, he did a quick glance around. At least Lucy's protective amulet was working. Not a single shadow person had approached over the last few nights. But there were still other dangers that could appear, especially as they crossed over the nearby border of Seven.

He frowned at the thought. Lucy was neary frantic reglularly now. She was absolutely terrified consistently for some reason, and he didn't know how to read it or help her. He got the feeling it had to do with time, as she was constantly asking that they go longer than they normally would, putting them at risk when they came across a safe spot but moved on from it. She'd even ignored a suggestion from Natsu one evening, her gaze locked on the north.

Thinking it over, he supposed it could have to do with the mere year and a half or so that they had left before things went bad. But that was still an entire year and a half away that they had to fix it. It wouldn't take _that_ long. Maybe.

Natsu turned his face towards the north, thinking, and stilled when something brushed fondly over his cheek. A soft growl bubbled to life, stirring Happy, who blinked up at him curiously. Natsu didn't move as the soft touch lingered. He could feel something violet churning in his gut, waking Lucy, too, but he forced it back. She needed the sleep.

_"Portals," _breathed a voice in his ear, soft and knowing, and Natsu whipped around, heart missing a beat.

He knew that voice.

His gaze met nearly translucent green and then they were gone.

"_Mavis._" Natsu rocketed to his feet, shocked. Happy's startled yowl awoke the others, and Natsu winced when Lucy's sleepy voice asked raspily what was wrong. Natsu ignored her, spinning in a slow circle. With a sharp, calculating look, he looked carefully in the area around him, seeking her. But he came up with nothing. Frustration filled him. _Damn it_. Gray crankily repeated the question and Natsu ignored him, too.

Mavis Vermillion, the founder of Fairy Tail and goddess of knowledge, had been missing for years and years - centuries, even. She'd vanished into thin air after Fairy Tail's foundation and Zeref's execution, and no one had been able to find her, no matter how hard they tried. Lucy had brought the hint that she was found at some point. She'd helped her in the Archives, after all.

But to see her _here_, and like she'd appeared…well, at least, to hear her...

"Mavis," Natsu repeated, this time louder. "_Mavis!_" She didn't reappear, even as he lifted his voice to a shout. Furious, he scowled and gave up. Clearly, she wasn't inclined to reappear after that little incident.

Gray and Juvia looked a little worried, but Lucy's eyes were wide and clear as she said, "Mavis was here?"

"He was probably just dreaming," muttered Gray, settling back down, and Natsu snarled at him.

"I _wasn't_." Natsu curled his hands into fists. "I wouldn't lie about anything she said." His eyes blazed with vicious fury at the accusation. How _dare_ he presume that Natsu would lie about Mavis? She'd been one of very few people who'd seen through the veil that Zeref had created around END, and had even confirmed Igneel's suspicions when the Fire Dragon King had gone to her for her opinion.

Natsu's stomach twisted painfully at the thought of Igneel, and he hastily shoved him out of his head. He was still angry with the dragon, he told himself, though he couldn't fully convince even his own head that such a thing was the case.

"So what did she say?" said Juvia, curious. She clearly believed Natsu after that little statement.

Natsu furrowed his brow. _Portals, _she'd told him. _Portals. _

Lucy could make Portals.

He grinned, whirling around to face her. She looked startled in the flickering flames that lit along his arms. "I know how we're going to get there faster than we have been. Someone said something about Portaling and you needing a few days to rest, right? That'd sure as hell be faster."

"Natsu," Juvia said uneasily. "We've discussed this. That could be dangerous for Lucy's body...she's not accustomed to producing such high rates of Portals, and into areas we ourselves don't travel to nonetheless...we could Portal right into somewhere like the southwestern mountains in Fiore."

Gray nodded his agreement, making a small wave towards Juvia. "What she said. And Portals will tell everyone who doesn't want us making them where we are - and then some. It'll draw dozens of things to us."

Natsu clenched his jaw, and he glanced at Lucy. She was watching him, her eyes round with hope. He felt a swell of relief. She'd been so unlike herself in her fear...he was glad to see that look on her face again. "How soon could we get there?"

"I don't know," admitted Natsu, "but it'd be months. We'd save months. We'd be back with enough time to prepare for whatever's coming, even if it takes us a month to drag Mard Greer from his throne."

"This is a terrible idea," said Juvia sharply.

"She can do it." Natsu rounded on her and Gray, his eyes narrowed to angry slits. He'd been taking care of Lucy and ensuring her survival for over a year now; he knew what his partner and Marked One could handle. As if he'd even consider letting her do it if he didn't think she could handle it.

Besides. Mavis had given the idea to him, and she was a brilliant strategist who knew her allies even better than they knew themselves. If Mavis thought Lucy could do it, then she could - even if it really pushed at her limits.

Gray made a sound of disgusted anger, and Natsu got the feeling some of the attitude he was displaying still came from the incident with the amarok. "Lucy-"

"_Gray_," she retaliated. Her gaze locked with his. "I have a year and a half to make sure that Crocus and the Eclipse Gate doesn't fall. A year and half seems long now, but when the end of next year rolls around, it won't have been long enough. Regardless of how quickly we get to the Pergrande Kingdom. I'd rather kill myself creating Portals to get there and back faster then take my time and watch it all fall to pieces around me. So if you don't like _my_ decision, then you can go home and do just that."

Silence fell as they stared hard at one another, and Natsu felt a flicker of suspicion creep through him when Gray cast him a fleeting, wary look. He didn't like that look, he found. He _really_ didn't like that look.

"_Fine_," snapped Gray after a few moments, leaning back with a heavy sigh, "but we'll do it tomorrow. And you're going to rest for at least a week in between. It took you about that long. And we'll travel like we normally do if it gets to be too much."

"Thank you, Gray," Lucy said sincerely.

Natsu rolled his eyes. They would have done it anyways, regardless of if Gray agreed or disagreed. Or Juvia for that matter, who looked merely worried now. Lucy gave him a pointed look, and Natsu reluctantly sat beside her again, somewhat uncomfortable and uncertain of what to do with her at the moment. He knew she could tell, too, because she gave him a tired, curious look, her head cocked in a questioning manner.

Mostly because while he'd realized that while Mavis's touch to his cheek had been comforting, like Igneel's rough pats had been on occasion for centuries…

He much preferred Lucy's burning touch, so much like the fierce, aching heat that suddenly swelled in his heart when she smiled at him.

* * *

"So we're trying," said Lucy, leaning over the map Gray had spread out on the ground, "to go here?" She tapped the map, indicating a spot in the country of Seven. Riding their bird-like mounts would have only taken a week, but they'd decided to start small and see what happened.

"A little further south," said Juvia, grasping Lucy's hand and moving her finger a little. "We don't want to Portal near the town that resides to the north. We'll want to stay hidden in these hills here...and then, Juvia thinks that we'll want to Portal past it as quickly as we can, too. Juvia wishes that the rest of us could form Portals," she mused ruefully. "We could go great distances regularly."

Gray shrugged, still not too excited about this plan, but said nothing. Instead, he said, "You did damn good getting us where we wanted to go last time, Lucy. You don't need to worry so much. You'll get it."

"I had _Natsu_ to guide me," she complained. "I could feel where he was. Not this time." She glanced at Natsu, wide-eyed. She knew he could sense her worry. She wanted to do this, but she worried that she'd put them further off track in the process of trying to do the opposite.

He didn't try to reassure her though. Instead, he was frowning at the ground. He'd been distracted all morning, and she'd had a hard time sleeping after he'd woken them up, too. The idea of Mavis had him off balance, and he couldn't seem to focus past whatever was on his mind. But, she knew he was aware enough to check on her every now and then. He'd interrupt himself mid-thought and would look over to make sure everything was fine.

"Don't doubt yourself," Juvia told her. "It will send you in the wrong direction, Lucy."

"Right." She took a deep breath, studying the map a final time. "Okay, I think I can do it. Let's see…" She closed her eyes, drawing on what she remembered being taught. She took a deep breath to steady herself. When she opened her eyes, she murmured to herself, focusing on the task at hand.

She was rather proud of herself a few minutes later when the Portal had fully formed. It was smaller than the one that had helped her and Gray escape the devastation of Natsu's fire, but it was still large enough that as Gray and Juvia shooed their mounts through it, she felt herself faltering, already exhausted.

Juvia went first, with Happy cradled in her arms. Gray went next.

And then it was just she and Natsu.

"You next." Natsu's gaze was sharp and focused now. He'd bypassed whatever had been distracting him in favor of making sure she made it through, and Lucy flashed him a tired smile before ducking through the Portal. Natsu was a step behind her.

It was as warm as each and every other time she remembered crossing through a Portal. She found herself at home among the lights that dotted the darkness. But then they were free of the Portal, and they were stepping right into-

Lucy squealed in surprise when her face were met with icy cold water. She nearly tripped, but Natsu grabbing her arm from behind kept her upright. She could hear Gray swearing somewhere ahead as icy rain pelted them. Natsu peered around, the water turning to steam the second it met his skin, and Lucy's knees quivered, nearly buckling as she edged closer to the warm hybrid.

Natsu squinted. "I think we're in the right place. At least, we're in the general vicinity."

"It's _cold_," squeaked Juvia, shivering, and Happy yowled his disapproval, too.

Lucy grimaced, even as darkness gently ebbed at her.

_Whoops_.

* * *

_And off they go! And what's this? MAVIS?! ;)_

_Thanks to reviewers __(madaraswife, stranger1999, nerdalertwarning, AthomeinFairytail, Uchida Akira, valerioux, Guest #1, Sele de la Luna, FairyTailxFanGirl, Bookwork129, Lissuin, Guest #2, PersephoneQOTU, ToukaKanekiUlle, Sydneste, and itsxoi!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	87. Chapter 82

Lucy took one look at the Pergrande Kingdom and decided that she didn't like it. The land before them was barren and rocky, and even though early spring had arrived, it was still _cold_. That might have been the biggest reason she disliked the Kingdom. Not that she was more than a foot in its border.

But at least she was there, she supposed. She was proud of herself. They had quite the distance to achieve - the massive capital was literally on the other side of the country - but they'd managed to cut five months of travel into one. She was exhausted, with near permanent shadows beneath her eyes, but they were around half way there.

And, she was proud to tell herself, at the rate they were going...even with an extra month for the capitol itself...they'd be back in Magnolia by mid- to late summer, leaving them with over a year to prepare for the chaos that would erupt.

Natsu was clearly pleased with her change of attitude - and with her progress with the Portals. A quick lecture from Capricorn had informed her that it was possible for her to draw on Natsu's power through their bond. He'd guided them through it just once, and Lucy had found herself not only recovering quicker, but capable of thrusting them further.

Natsu's nearly violent flash of pride every time a Portal formed made the exhaustion from before worth it though.

"So," said Gray almost cheerfully, "we'll make it there before long. This is great."

Lucy's lips twitched. He'd been in a much better mood since he'd gotten evidence of their progress, too, and had even gone to scry with someone at the guild and let them know of their standing. He'd miraculously acquired a connection with Gildarts - Lucy had been told it was increasingly difficult to scry with specific people the further away you were - and Gildarts had cheerfully told them that the Council had backed off in general thanks to a sharply worded letter from the guildmasters. Levy, Jellal, and Yukino had all backed it as well, which was apparently the finishing blow.

All in all, things had turned around for them.

Juvia giggled at Gray's cheerful attitude and then looked out over the land before them, stroking her fingers over the feathers on her mount's head. The bird-headed lion crooned at the touch, preening beneath it. "Do you need more rest, Lucy?" she asked politely. They'd been traveling between her small spells of unconsciousness. "Shall we stop here for tonight?"

"No," said Natsu before Lucy could answer. Lucy realized he was on high alert and so did Siso, who sidled closer to him for her. Happy was on his shoulder. "We can't stay here."

"The hollow over there, right?" said Gray, inclining his head towards a hollow to their right - the very one that Juvia had been debating as a good place for their camp. "It's got a nasty malicious feeling coming from it."

Lucy looked over at it curiously and thought she could see something peeking out at them, watching coldly and waiting to see if they'd approach. A white face, with black eyes full of hate and topped with equally as dark hair. _Ghost_. She shivered at the sight of it and a snarl burst from Natsu's chest. It shocked Lucy when it ignored his warning, even reaching a hand out along the earth as if intending to crawl free.

"Should we deal with it?" Juvia said softly, having spotted it, too.

"No," said Gray firmly. "That's one for someone else who's stronger."

Lucy stared at him and then looked at Natsu. "Could you-"

"Yeah, probably, but not right now. Would give it an excuse to go after the rest of you and I don't wanna do that." He cracked a wide yawn, feigning boredom, even as he eyed the ghost warily. Lucy could tell right off the bat that he was debating whether or not it was going to come after them. "Let's get moving."

The group moved on, and Lucy came to discover within a few hours that she liked the Pergrande Kingdom even less than she thought.

Each and every time they considered stopping, there was something there. First it was the ghost, but then it was a kappa, then it was several more ghosts, and then it was a wraith, which even Natsu steered away from with haste.

"What's _with_ this place?" Lucy finally cried when they came across yet _another_ ghost.

Gray frowned at the space around them, warily looking for the next creature that might pop out at them. The kappa had nearly dragged him under during their encounter, and he still was a little damp from the dip in the water. A quick move on Juvia's behalf had made Lucy question just what Juvia was doing off of Makarov's council.

Lucy thought he would give her an answer, but it was Juvia who finally did when Natsu didn't say anything either, too busy staring at a suspicious mound of rocks. "Places so full of mythics like these are violent, war-ridden places. This does not bode well for our attempts in the capital. Also...do you see that?" She pointed to a place a few miles off, so far Lucy almost couldn't. "That appears to be a village, yes? Look at the buildings. A dark fae must live there - or a troll of some sorts, one of the clever ones. But the roofs are made of stone-covered moss, the walls of rotten wood."

Gray gave a low whistle, studying it. "We might need to stop and see if we can convince someone else to somehow get over here."

"Why?" demanded Lucy, eyes widening in panic at the prospect of having to wait for someone to make up that kind of distance.

"Because we could very well end up dead," said Natsu bluntly, "if we don't look strong enough. These things don't care about what we can do. A lot of 'em are physical, but can't feel pain themselves. Bad match." He held her gaze briefly. She knew better. He'd not end up dead - Natsu would survive anything so long as his book was still safely secured in Jellal's hands. But the look in his gaze when he looked at her...Natsu wouldn't put her at risk. Not after what had happened with Grimoire Heart.

Lucy gently touched her soul to his to let him know she understood before sighing heavily, "So who could we get here quickly enough that it wouldn't put us behind? We made up so much time…"

"Jellal?" suggested Juvia, and then jolted when Natsu rounded on her.

"No," said Natsu darkly, a growl in his throat. "Jellal has something else besides us to worry about. Try someone else."

"O-okay," she stammered, looking hurt.

Lucy frowned at him. "Natsu," she warned as Juvia dropped her gaze, looking somewhat upset. Gray scowled at him. Juvia and Gray didn't understand the situation with his book, which was what she assumed him to be speaking of. He ignored her warning glare.

"A Keeper and Guardian _would_ be useful, especially the likes of Jellal and Erza," muttered Natsu. "But we can't have 'em come this time. Gajeel can't leave the Archives. Not that the bastard would. Regardless if he was a Guardian." His expression became stony, his lip curling. "Which leaves Sting or Rogue."

Lucy fell quiet, remembering their last interaction with the pair. Natsu was still on decent terms with Yukino and Rogue, but Sting…Sting had been furious enough to snap in more ways than one, and now that Weisslogia was dead, Lucy doubted that Sting would ever be capable of so much as looking at Natsu ever again. And that didn't even include the matter of Natsu forgiving Sting for what he'd said. The cold look Natsu wore now told her that he'd rather them all die a painful death then call on Sting for help after the insults he'd thrown at Natsu.

Juvia and Gray remained oblivious to that, however, and Juvia perked up. "Juvia will go scry immediately. Juvia is sure that one of them will be willing to assist us." She slid from her mount, scouring through their belongings for a dish that could be used for water. Natsu's expression grew more and more furious with each passing second.

Hastily, Lucy slid from Siso and went over to him, tugging at his arm to catch his attention. Even now, his arms were bared to the icy breeze. Not that he noticed anything of the sort. "Natsu." Furious onyx eyes slid down to meet hers. "I'm sure it'll be Rogue that comes."

Gray, eavesdropping fairly obviously, frowned. "You guys not want Sting? Normally, you'd be all over the idea, Natsu."

Natsu slid the look to him, and Gray stiffened. "I proved him right," was all he said before he began to ignore them all entirely. His gaze searched the space around them for danger; Lucy winced at his statement.

_ "Do you know what kind of stories they tell about you? The body count when you're done? For all we know about you, we could be standing in front of someone who's burned a city to the barest bones!"_

Natsu had not just proved him right, he'd proved him right and then some, Lucy thought darkly.

When Gray looked at Lucy for an explanation, Lucy chose to simply smile faintly. He got the message; don't ask.

"Ah! Yukino," said Juvia proudly a moment later, having successfully contacted the silver-haired Keeper. Lucy eagerly went to stand beside her. Juvia smiled at the bowl in her fingers. She beamed over Juvia's shoulder at Yukino, who blinked owlishly at them in surprise.

_"Juvia...Lucy!"_ Yukino said cheerfully. A voice called a question somewhere behind her, and Yukino briefly glanced over her shoulder. _"It's Juvia and Lucy. They've scryed us," _she explained.

Lucy smiled faintly when Rogue appeared in the reflection beside Yukino, his red eyes curious. _"Hello," _he greeted them politely. _"What can we do for you? Hopefully it isn't anything too complicated. We've been having some issues with the Council. They're taking out their anger with the guilds on Sabertooth since Sabertooth is the guild based closest to them."_

Lucy winced. A hint, basically, indicating that they needed to be careful about whatever it is they were intending to request of Sabertooth. Juvia glanced at her, and then answered, "Well, it isn't necessarily a request for Sabertooth, but for Rogue or Sting specifically." Juvia picked her words carefully.

_"Oh?" _Rogue cocked his head, and Yukino slid aside so he could converse with them. _"Does this have to do with the Eclipse Gate?"_

"Perhaps," Lucy said carefully in response. She glanced over her shoulder. "It might affect the future, if what we're doing turns out right." Not a lie; she would hopefully be able to attain Leo's support through all of this, and with that…

She'd have all of the Spirits' help when it came time to deal with the fall of Crocus and its nearby Eclipse Gate.

Rogue thought it over for a moment before finally saying with care, _"What is it that you need exactly?"_

"A dragon," admitted Juvia sheepishly. "We are in the Pergrande Kingdom, and it is a violent area. There are several mythics that are making it difficult for us to even find a safe place to camp. They are nasty - violent. We think that it might be a good idea to have another with us, to show that we aren't weak. That way they might leave us alone."

_"Who's with you? I would think Natsu would be enough," _mused Yukino from afar.

"Gray, us, Natsu, Happy, and a couple of mounts," listed Juvia. "And we thought the same, but...they must not receive many challenges. A couple have outright ignored Natsu and Gray's warnings to stay away and thought about approaching. We'd like to reach the capital safely."

Lucy nodded slowly, understanding what Juvia was implying. Whoever it was would be welcome to leave upon their arrival to the capital city. They needn't stay while they pulled the Pergrande Kingdom's false king from his throne. It would also, Lucy realized, keep Natsu's "secret" safe. Not that it was much of a secret nowadays. Many people were beginning to recognize that he was a demon rather than a dragon.

The last thing they needed was Sting to find out though.

And, much to Lucy's disappointment, Rogue said rather hastily, _"In that case, please take Sting. He needs a break from Crocus...the Council has been hounding him and he's been getting rather…" _He fought for an explanation

_"He's being a-"_

Rogue interrupted Yukino's rather rude explanation of what Sting had been like as of late by coughing softly. _"You get the point," _he said wryly, rolling his eyes. _"I'll inform him. Do you have a specific location you've achieved? Flying, he can make it there fairly quickly with minor rest."_

Juvia gave her best estimate, which Lucy thought was a lot better than hers would have been. Rogue inclined his head, making note of it. Suddenly, his gaze flickered. _"Is Natsu aware," _he said quietly, _"of the loss of Tenrou Island?"_

"Yes," answered Lucy, very aware that Natsu was suddenly watching them, his onyx eyes narrowed with suspicion. He didn't like that they were discussing the matter. He didn't like it one bit. "He's aware. We're sorry about the dragons, Rogue."

Rogue said nothing for a few moments. And then he murmured, _"We are as well. Good luck on your journey, Lucy, Juvia." _

When his image had faded from the water, Juvia went to put the water back into its container, not wanting to waste it when they'd not yet found clear evidence of clean drinking water. Lucy thoughtfully ran her hand through her hair and sighed heavily.

She was _not_ looking forward to seeing Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

"What're you looking at, shorty?"

Levy had to rip her eyes away from the Archives to look briefly over her shoulder, caught off guard by the one who'd appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Gajeel had been out patrolling and had just returned. His gaze was sharp with wary suspicion; he'd probably rushed back upon sensing her unease. He'd been particularly defensive and worried lately, which she couldn't blame him for. Not after the loss of Metalicana.

Levy pressed her lips together at the memory of pacing through the Archives in a frenzy only for Gajeel to come home with a dazed look on his face. She remembered how it had taken an act of the heavens for him to finally inform her simply, _"I watched Metalicana die." _

Shaking such thoughts from her head, Levy put her hands on her hips and looked at the area before her with a puzzled expression. "I...well, I don't know how to explain it, but the Archives...the magic is _happy_."

Gajeel cocked a pierced brow. "_Huh_?"

"Don't tell me you can't feel it," she said. "It's _happy_. The Archives never feels happy." She frowned at the stacks upon stacks of records and scrolls, parchments and tomes. "It worries me. It's as if it's seen something it likes. But that can't be the case, because we center around the past. That's literally all we look at here - the past."

Gajeel snorted loudly, amused with her lack of ability to describe what she was feeling. He ruffled her hair playfully, earning a small pout of protest that made him grin at her. She could tell it was slightly forced. He didn't smile so easily now. Not since Metalicana. "You're just paranoid 'cause of everything we've been hearing from the guilds and stuff."

She threw her hands up. "How do you not _feel it_?" she hissed, swatting him. "You're the _Guardian_ of this mess, which means you should feel it just as much as I do!" Gajeel snorted. "Seriously," she grumbled. "Something's changed."

Gajeel dismissively waved her off and went to their residential tunnel, disappearing down it to go and get something to eat. Levy glowered after him, the iron scales on her arm rippling in response to her agitation. She knew he'd feel _that_, too.

But she moved on, pushing herself into the Archives. She meandered over to where she'd left her quill and the massive historical book she'd been scribbling in earlier in the day. She'd been working on the written history of Fiore over the last few years, proud of her work. So long as she kept up with it, it wasn't too bad. And she'd ensured to keep up with it, recording every detail she could.

She'd just reached it when she felt something shift in the air.

Gone was the general happiness. Now, the Archives were _furious_.

Her breath hitched as the door to the Archives slammed behind her and she whirled around to look, true fear sparking in her chest. "Gajeel?" she breathed hopefully. The pressure of the Archives' magic only swelled to a crushing force, and she could practically feel and hear it roaring its fury to the world.

Her wings fluttered nervously as a second roar, this one audible, filled the Archives. _Gajeel! _she nearly cried.

Gentle hands suddenly clasped her shoulders. Normally, she would have screamed and ripped away in terror. These hands steadied her, however, filled her with warmth and comfort even as the soft, feminine voice in her ear hissed, _"Run!" _

Levy flung herself into the air, wings flared wide just as something slammed into the floor she'd been standing on. She dared a look down and something cold filled her with dread when she saw the man that straightened, shaking splinters from his fist. His cold gaze locked with hers only briefly, wild dark hair flying around his face as the Archives practically screamed its rage, trying to push him out.

Levy's gaze hardened. She didn't know who this man was, but he had no business in her Archives. How he'd even gotten there, she didn't know. She drew up on as much magic as she could, feeling the world shake as Gajeel unleashed an even fiercer roar. She thought the doors would blow apart with the force that slammed into them. She could hear iron shredding at powerful ancient wood.

The man grinned. "Tell me where the Heartfilia girl is, little fairy," he purred, voice cold. "I know she has been here. I might even let you live if you tell me."

The name smacked her in the face: _Acnologia_. This was the dragon of chaos, the dragon of rumors and legends. Where he stepped, death and destruction reigned. This was the dragon who had sunk half of Enca, who had sunk _Tenrou_ on top of killing five dragons - one of which had been the Fire Dragon King.

This dragon was dangerous.

In a shrill voice, tinged with the echo of power that suddenly snapped through her, she shouted, "Be gone!" She cast out a hand, unleashing the magic willingly given to her by her subjects throughout Fiore. The Portal that sprang to life clashed violently with the magic of the Archives. The Archives allowed it, even as the old magic shuddered with the force of it. Papers fluttered, tomes and books fell from their shelves, and scrolls went flying as the Portal grasped at him, trying to drag him into its clutches and send him _somewhere_.

Gajeel finally burst through, half-transformed and still growing as he prepared to take on a larger form. Iron flew at the attacker, but the attacker had already unleashed a blast of black magic from his gullet.

It was magic unlike anything else Levy had ever seen, yet at the same time, it reminded her a little of the blackness of Natsu's blood. It erupted in a singular black blast that engulfed everything in its path. Levy stared in horror as her Archives were destroyed around her, historical pieces of work from thousands of years up in smoke. Just as suddenly, the dragon had been yanked through the Portal, sent away. It did nothing to halt the destruction that reigned around them, storming and spreading like an inferno.

She moved quickly, hearing Gajeel's rage turn to panic.

Levy hurled herself over the book she'd painstakingly written for so long, a book that she knew could potentially help the next Keeper of Archives understand their position and offer them company even as their only company became their Guardian.

And the queen of fairies screamed when the delicate wings at her back were shredded until only tatters remained.

* * *

_Ey! Acnologia's back and Levy and Gajeel were attacked! ;) And, to top it all off, here comes Sting, much to Natsu's agitation. _

_Sorry about the disappearance for a week! I burnt out badly last week, and I took the week to recharge a little and either write only what I wanted to or not write at all. I'm still not back entirely, but I've been planning some things for the new piece coming after ODAS, which motivated me! ;)_

_Thanks to reviewers __(sele de la Luna, madaraswife, stranger1999, Bookwork129, AthomeinFairytail, valerioux, ToukaKanekiUlle, Uchida Akira, itsxoi, Meow Orbit, PersephoneQOTU, FairyTailxFanGirl, Perfect Memories, Lodemai04, Lissuin, Wapii, and Annit!) as well as those who favorited and followed! It means the world. :)_


	88. Chapter 83

Sting had arrived a few days late, his massive white-scaled body carefully descending upon the wide rocky plains they'd reluctantly been camping out in. He'd been rather quiet - shockingly so, considering the fact that he'd been face-to-face with Natsu. Even when he'd managed to shrink himself into the familiar blond-haired, blue-eyed figure that Lucy saw more often than she'd thought or hoped upon coming to the past, he was quiet, wearing a grim expression. He'd held Lector - clutched him tightly - as he'd told them, _"The Archives were attacked."_

He'd filled them in, his jaw working hard. According to him, he'd willingly gone to check in with Levy and Gajeel when strange magic had come from the Archives, knocking not just the three involved with the Eclipse Gate askew, but also Jellal and Erza, who'd scryed and informed them that Jellal had been struggling to get out of bed due to the sheer power that had overwhelmed him, flooding his mind with endless visions.

When Sting had arrived, everything had seemed fine - until the Archives themselves let him in without the Keeper's permission and had revealed chaos unlike anything he'd ever seen. It had taken Sting hours to simply calm down a fully dragon Gajeel, whose massive body had only made things worse. When he'd managed that, he'd found that the Archives were partially destroyed, half of its inventory ruined, and its Keeper unconscious with her wings shredded into pieces, a book clutched to her chest.

It had been bad enough that he'd had Orga send a message to Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale, demanding that they send all of those with healing magic.

When Gray had quietly asked who'd done it, Sting had told them, _"Gajeel doesn't know, but he said it was a dragon. He thinks it was Acnologia."_

The name still sent guilt spiraling through Lucy, even hours later as she sat alone a couple dozen feet away from her friends. Her dark eyes were locked on the stars, her only company the blue-furred familiar that had followed her away from the others. Her fingers ran through his soft fur, seeking the comfort he provided.

_My fault,_ she thought, _this is all my fault!_

She knew precisely why Acnologia had gone to the Archives; it was the same reason he'd gone to Tenrou Island and killed the dragons residing on it: her. He was looking for _her_. And if he was the one to take down the Eclipse Gate...then that meant the Eclipse Gate was likely her fault, too. Why else would Acnologia, who had seemingly lingered in hidden, unknown locations appear in such a populated one?

She was so focused on her guilt that she didn't notice him coming until he flopped down right beside her. "Natsu!" Lucy gasped, jumping a foot in the air.

He huffed, and she could smell smoke as he purposefully lit his arms aflame to stop her shivering. It might have been spring, but it was still shockingly cold in the northern Kingdom. And the flames would likely drive away anything that thought about sneaking up on them in the dark - if they didn't bring them closer. "What the hell are you doing out here?" he snapped. "Do you _want_ to get eaten?"

Lucy grimaced. She'd upset Natsu. Another thing she'd done wrong. "Sorry," she murmured.

Natsu fell quiet, eyeing her silently. She knew he could feel the wild rush of emotions that were winding through her: guilt, misery, grief, anger, fear. He seemed to dwell in it, silent, sorting through everything he could. And when he'd figured out what he could, he wrapped it all in that crushing, searing heat, trying to do what he could to get rid of it all.

But rather than soothing her as it normally tended to do, Lucy found tears rising to her eyes. She took a shuddering breath to try and fight them back, but it only dragged them further forward and a small sob left her as she buried her face in her hands. She would have laughed any other time when she felt the sheer panic that shot through Natsu, who immediately stared at her with wide, uncertain eyes. "Lucy-"

"It's my fault," she choked out. Happy purred comfortingly as she rested her face in his fur. "It's all my fault. We knew that Acnologia's looking for me. I should have guessed that something would have happened after Tenrou. If I'd warned Levy-"

"Nothing would have changed." Natsu pointedly glared at her. "Acnologia would still have destroyed the Archives, Levy would still have been hurt, and Gajeel would still be in a bad mood." He rocked back a little, glancing up at the stars that shone shockingly bright above their heads. When she gave a ragged breath, he softened a fraction and gently bumped her with his shoulder. "Don't cry about it, Lucy. We know what to expect now. We can stop it from happening again." He gave her a wide grin, one that she barely saw even with the flames around him.

Lucy bit her lip. "I don't...Natsu, I don't think we can at this rate. If he really destroys the Eclipse Gate...after everything you and the others told me about the Archives and how the magic works…" She ran a hand down her face, exhausted. "I don't think we can stop the fall of the Eclipse Gate, even with the celestial spirits. It's going to fall, regardless. And that means that Crocus will fall into ruin, too." Her voice cracked.

She wanted so badly to tell him - to inform the frowning man beside her of his part in it all. How something happened to turn him into the monster he didn't want to be. But how could she tell him? How could she hurt him like that? How could she break that smile by telling him such a thing - and then admitting that she didn't know _why_?

"So what?"

She snapped her gaze back to him. "What?"

"So what?" he repeated. He leaned in until his forehead touched hers. Her skin burned where it touched his, and his gaze searched hers, sharp and determined. "So we'll let them fall. They're just structures. We'll save the people in and around them. We'll warn them so they have time to get away. Like Jellal said, the magic will stand after the Gate is gone, so we just need to make sure people are away from the area. If Acnologia shows up and destroys it all, he won't hurt anyone."

Lucy blinked at him, uncertain of how to respond. He was shorting out her circuits with his proximity, she thought, which was rather unfair. The searing heat that had curled around her grew until Lucy thought she could have burst into flame.

"Okay?" he prompted, briefly pushing closer to make his point.

"Okay," she whispered, distracted by the taste of smoke on her tongue. This wasn't _fair_, she wanted to wail. He was cheating, distracting her like this! And he didn't even know _why_ it was working! He didn't know about _that_ whole part of this mess either!

_Except maybe he does,_ whispered a voice in the back of her mind. The warmth curled around her matched that of what she tried to give back to him. _He just might not understand it. _

But he was clearly not trying to puzzle it out. "Good. So stop being sad. I don't like it. Makes me uncomfortable and it's distracting."

Despite her shorted circuits trying to fire again, Lucy snorted in amusement. "Look who's talking," she said faintly. He frowned at her and she cleared her throat, reluctant to bring it up. Yet, she felt that she needed to address it, to let him know that she was aware of it and that she wanted to help him with it. "I know you miss Igneel. Regardless of what you've said. I can feel that grief, Natsu...I've felt it myself before, when Spetto died."

He recoiled from her, as if her words were a blade that had come for his throat. There was a flicker of anger that briefly coiled through her and for a moment, Lucy thought he was going to bite her head off and actually leave her alone in the darkness. But then the anger faded away, replaced by uncertainty.

"I don't know," he mumbled finally. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I don't know if I can miss _anyone_. I've never missed anyone before. Even Zeref...he was my brother, but I didn't miss him. I sometimes wish I could have the brother I remember from when I was young around 'cause he was actually fun, but…"

"Oh, Natsu," she said softly, sad for him. How badly had his mind been messed with in the process of becoming what he was that he didn't know if he missed someone? "You miss Zeref, even after what he did. You miss Igneel, too. Like I said, I know what that feeling is. I've felt it myself. It's different from missing someone when they're just gone for a little while."

He frowned. "I don't get it. I felt it after the mercenary's attack, too, but you weren't dead."

Lucy felt as if her heart could have melted. It was a rare moment, she realized, in which Natsu Dragneel was actually trying to comprehend what was going on in his head. Fondly, she patted the hand he'd used to prop himself on. "I'm happy to hear you like me enough to miss me that much. But yes, it can happen when people are still alive, too. It's loss, Natsu. Someone doesn't have to be dead for you to have lost someone."

Natsu was quiet for a few moments, sorting through this new information. "I don't get it," he repeated finally, frustrated. "Igneel betrayed me. I don't care what his reasons were. Zeref, too. Why should I want them back if they betrayed me?"

"Because you loved them," she said simply. He gave her a blank look. "At least, you liked them enough to mourn them when they were gone. With Zeref, you hate him for what he did, but like you said. You miss the Zeref _you_ remember, not the Zeref he became. And Igneel was your friend for nearly eight hundred years. He protected you, saved you, listened to you." She smiled warmly at him. "Emotions are complicated. You won't always understand them, Natsu. It's okay not to."

"It's annoying," he muttered.

"I know." She chuckled softly and then leaned into his shoulder gently. Flames spluttered as he redirected them to keep them from burning her. "But it's part of being human."

He eyed her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not human, Lucy," Natsu said pointedly. She was startled by how bitter his voice was. "I proved that."

"You proved that you're human where it counts. You feel horrible about what happened. You'll regret it for the rest of your life and you continuously try to be better than what you already are." She gently poked him in the chest, over his heart. "_This_ is human, and that's what matters, Natsu."

"I haven't killed that many people in eight hundred years."

She knew what he meant by that. "I know," was all she could say, her heart aching for him.

They remained that way for a while, Lucy enjoying the feel of his side pressed into hers. Eventually, however, she decided that she needed sleep. Who knew what they would come across the next day? Slowly, she pulled away, lips quirking when she felt a flash of disappointment from her partner. He'd liked it.

Tucking that away for later, Lucy nudged Happy into his lap and brushed her legs off upon standing. "I'm going to go get some rest," she told him. Sucking up her courage, figuring that it had already been a rather emotional night, she bent over at the waist and gently took hold of his head. He huffed in confusion - until she touched her lips to his forehead. His entire body stilled beneath her touch, and she smiled lightly before pulling away. "Good night, Natsu," she murmured, then hurried off to where the others were resting, trusting Natsu to keep an ear out for danger.

"G'night, Luce." Natsu blinked owlishly after her, touching the spot where her lips had touched with shock. His skin burned where she'd touched it. That searing warmth in his chest bubbled up, and he thought that some of it was Lucy's. Distantly, he wondered just what that emotion he couldn't recognize was, and questioned silently if Lucy could explain it to him.

He rather liked it.

And once again…

Natsu wondered what it'd be like if the touch of those soft lips to his own would burn like that, too.

* * *

He'd not forgiven Sting. Natsu wasn't sure he ever would, even if the white dragon had been proven right in every regard unintentionally. For that reason, he ignored Sting entirely, unsure of what to do since they had to travel with him for the foreseeable future. Instead, as Sting questioned how Lucy could make Portals when she was merely human, Natsu asked his Marked One, "You sure you're good for this?"

"Yep," she said with a confidence that surprised him. For someone who'd thought themselves incapable of such Portals just a short time ago...she was serious about making one, and knew she could do it now. "Ready?" she checked with everyone else.

She felt...better, was the only way he could say it. She didn't feel as panicked and worried anymore. Didn't feel as miserable. He still detected a certain level of guilt he couldn't puzzle out on a regular basis, but as long as she didn't feel so upset and unhappy, he could put up with it.

"Ready?" questioned Lucy, repeating herself and checking with everyone present. Her eyes were sharp; she still liked them to get through the Portals as quickly as possible to avoid closing them on someone by accident. When the others had all nodded, Lucy went to work.

Natsu watched her work, his onyx eyes sharp as he took in her determined expression, her fierce attitude. She'd not just lost her terror and misery and uncertainty; she'd become rather confident in her determination to save the people in the world she now lived in. He found that he was somewhat proud of it, as well as a little worried for what would happen if they failed.

He didn't like the idea of watching what would happen to Lucy if her goal and hopes were crushed.

When the Portal had opened, Lucy was sweating and struggling, but nowhere near as much as she'd been the last few times. She sent Gray a scathing look when he faltered for a moment. "_Go_," she hissed.

"Touchy," he grumbled, ducking into the Portal. Juvia shooed their mounts through after, accompanied by a wary Sting, who didn't look as if he trusted where the Portal would end up. Happy around Natsu's neck and perched on his shoulders, purred as Natsu went to work on ushering Lucy through after them, hand touching the small of her back to ensure he didn't lose track of her unintentionally.

She tripped through. The pathway was dark, littered with the equivalent of starlight, just as it was every time. She paused, however. "Lucy?"

"Something's not right," she breathed.

"What?" He sank back until he was curled around the piece of her that resided in him. He reached out, testing what he could, and he cocked his head a little, faltering in his step. He felt what she felt. There was simply a distinct feeling of...well, offness. "I...don't know what that is," he admitted, his hand pressing on her back. "Let's hurry up." Normally, he'd stop and consider fighting, but Lucy was fading fast and would pass out if he didn't get her out of there.

It felt as if someone was watching them with sharp eyes, all-seeing and all-knowing.

He didn't like it.

Just to be safe, Natsu lit himself aflame. Lucy didn't so much as flinch when she was suddenly encompassed by heats and flame. She even leaned closer towards it, comforted by it. A growl tumbled from his lips as they finally slid from the space between the Portal and slid into the world outside of it.

Juvia, Gray, and Sting were waiting with Lector and the mounts, all looking somewhat concerned. "You good?" demanded Gray when Lucy swayed on her feet. "You took a little longer than normal."

"M'fine," slurred Lucy, looking surprised by her own exhaustion. "Portal was harder to-"

Yelps and shouts of alarm escaped Juvia, Gray, Sting, and even Natsu when she pitched forward, suddenly knocked out. Natsu snagged her before she hit the ground, arm hooked around her. He swore under his breath as he dug into their bond, seeking answers. He came up empty-handed and snarled. "She said," he said as Juvia rushed over to help him, "that something was off. It felt like someone was watching us cross through the Portal - but that's not possible."

"Definitely not," confirmed Juvia. "They can track where Portals form, but they can't track you while you're crossing through."

"Shadow people?" suggested Gray hesitantly, dark eyes watching intently as Juvia was shooed off and instead given Happy. Natsu didn't hesitate to pick Lucy up, her head lolling limply against his shoulder. Only then did Gray's worry for his friend diminish slightly, replaced instead with amusement.

"Nah, felt different." Natsu tightened his grip on Lucy. "C'mon, let's get out of here and find somewhere to make camp so she can sleep properly. I think she used more energy than expected to keep the Portal open."

The others all agreed and started walking, Juvia and Gray working together to shoo the mounts, which squawked their displeasure with all of them, forward. Sting, however, stood there, dumbfounded. He cocked his head, brow furrowed, and then exchanged a look with the red-furred cat on his shoulder. "Huh. Who would have thought that Natsu would be capable of being like _that_. I don't think the bastard even knows what he's doing, Lector." He wrinkled his nose as another concept occurred to him.

He'd been feeling guilty for some time about what he'd told Natsu and knew that Yukino and Rogue were right in saying he needed to apologize. These weren't the times to let petty grudges ruin alliances, and Fairy Tail - and Natsu himself - were particularly good allies.

He groaned. "I hate apologizing," he whined aloud.

Lector merely purred in response, eyes glimmering with mischief.

* * *

_Minor things happening this chapter (except for some cuteness!), but huge things happening next chapter that I'm exceptionally excited about. _

_Also, thank you everyone for the kind comments regarding my break the other week. It really made my week, and was motivational in itself. :)_

_AthomeinFairytail, regarding your comprehension question...correct! :)_

_Thanks to reviewers (__AthomeinFairytail, stranger1999, lcr0718, Lodemai04 Bookwork129, Uchida Akira, Krisart610, Lissuin, madraswife, valerioux, Kiki, PersephoneQOTU, Meow Orbit, itsxoi, Wapii, Sele de la Luna, ToukaKanekiUlle, nkukurichan, Lovetoreadff, and FairyTailxFanGirl!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	89. Chapter 84

Natsu was debating telling Lucy she wasn't allowed to open any more Portals when she finally woke up a week and a half after the incident with the previous one. Even with the first Portal she'd crafted, it had taken her merely a night to recover enough to travel so long as she had intermittent naps in the saddle. The others, maybe a day or two with massive periods of sleep.

But this…

As Lucy was shoveling food into her mouth, barely awake and functioning as her body demanded more sleep, Natsu found himself wondering aloud, "Was it Mard Greer?" Silence filled the air as the others, who he _knew_ had been discussing his intense watch over the unconscious blonde for the last few days, stared at him, startled by the suggestion.

Lucy, heavy shadows beneath her eyes, squinted at him. "Huh?"

"Mard Greer," he repeated. "He was second only to END, Zeref, and Igneel." He ignored the ways that the other three flinched at Zeref's name. He didn't know why they did so. Zeref was dead. He debated the matter further before frowning. "Nah, can't be him. Not even Zeref could pry into Portals…"

"The spirits could," said Sting quietly. Natsu eyed him irritably, not liking that he'd joined his musings. He still wasn't very happy with the white dragon, who - to everyone's surprise - had since apologized to Natsu.

_"I beg your forgiveness," _Sting had said merely a day or so after they'd gone through the Portal, face girm, _"for what I said. It was wrong. Regardless of what you are, you're a member of the dragons' nest, welcomed by Igneel himself. I had no business prying into your life, and after what Weisslogia told me about the dragon that attacked Tenrou...we can't afford rivalries and fighting between ourselves." _

It had been a very respectful apology, Juvia had told Natsu when he'd reluctantly looked to her for advice about it. Lucy hadn't been awake, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Gray. With reluctance, Natsu had accepted said apology - and wasn't entirely sure how to interact with Sting now. Did he go back to treating him like he had before? Or did he continue to hold his silent grudge?

He wished he'd been able to talk it over with Lucy; her advice always helped him.

"What do you mean?" said Lucy, still squinting. She blinked tiredly, and Natsu decided to pay closer attention than normal to the conversation so he could relay it to her later when she was more awake. She was likely going to pass out halfway through.

Sting blinked, as if surprised she didn't understand what he meant. "The spirits," he said again. "They could peek into Portals. Yukino's always made sure she was safe when passing through them before she became Keeper…" He trailed off, realizing no one understood what he was saying. So, with a shrug, he launched into an explanation that was simple and to the point. "The celestial spirits call another realm home, right? The Portals pass through that realm. So whoever was watching was probably a celestial spirit - and a strong one, not one that you have a contract with. One of the twelve zodiac spirits, or the King himself."

"King?" echoed Lucy, thinking that she'd heard about the King before, and Sting threw his hands in the air, frustrated.

"How do I know more than you, Miss 'I'm-Becoming-the-Keeper?!'"

Natsu gave him a dirty look when Lucy frowned in disapproval at his tone. Ignoring the look, Sting explained anyways, "The spirits are ruled by the Spirit King. He's like our Dragon King." He sneaked a suspicious look at Natsu when Natsu sputtered. "What?"

"I think I remember that guy." Natsu wrinkled his nose. "He was summoned once during the Demonic Wars. Just once. It was when Mard Greer went into hiding. It was the first time Zeref ever got worried about someone besting him."

"...you _met_ the Spirit King?" said Sting blankly, while Lucy's jaw dropped and Gray and Juvia exchanged exasperated looks.

"I didn't meet him," corrected Natsu. He reached over and snagged Lucy's food, ignoring her tired squawk of confusion as he shoveled a bite into his mouth. _She _hadn't been about to finish it, so he'd sure as hell eat it. "Someone just brought him into the chaos 'cause they couldn't deal with Mard Greer." He squinted at no one in particular as he contemplated how it had happened. "Spirits didn't tend to get involved in the Demonic Wars though. They avoided it for centuries. I think someone brought him into it when he didn't want to be. I don't think he's been in this world since."

"How do you summon the Spirit King?" Lucy asked slowly.

"Dunno. Don't wanna know." Natsu gave her a pointed look. "I doubt he'd be helpful. The celestial spirits prefer to keep their distance from this world's issues. Your spirits might help you, but that's because you have a contract with them and even then, there might be something in those contracts that lets them step back should they not want to interfere. Celestial spirits are picky. Like you've heard, Luce, they've been around a long time. They haven't survived this long for nothing."

"They're _really_ picky," agreed Gray, thinking of his few experiences with Lucy's contracted spirits. "But some of 'em...they don't seem to agree with that."

"They don't like not helping," added Lucy quietly, touching her keys fondly. "I know Aries and Gemini in particular hope that Leo will agree to allow us to be Keeper and Guardian. I don't know what happened between Leo, Layla, and Igneel, but...the celestial spirits - even Aquarius - want a Keeper. I'd like to know what Leo's thinking though, to not want one. I wonder if it has to do with…" She paused to yawn massively, earning chuckles from those around her as she sleepily scrubbed at an eye with the heel of her hand. "I wonder if it has to do with Mard Greer, since he's being controlled."

Natsu opened his mouth to disagree, but closed it instead. He felt like there was something about Leo that was rubbing him the wrong way. He knew something about the spirit, but he didn't remember what it was. He eyed Lucy thoughtfully; he was willing to bet it played into his missing memories. He'd figure it out, he supposed.

Reaching over, he prodded Lucy with the end of her own fork. She hissed, rubbing the spot. "Go back to sleep. We're gonna try and make up some time tomorrow."

"We are?" muttered Juvia, cocking a brow at him, and Natsu promptly ignored the look that Gray gave him. Something about that look made Natsu want to throttle him, but that might have also been the constant feeling he'd had since he'd met the half-demon when Gray was but a child.

Lucy frowned at Natsu, but gave up, shrugging. She _was_ rather tired - and he knew it. His own body sincerely ached with the exhaustion she was feeling. "Alright," she muttered, crawling over to where she had been sleeping for the last few days. "Wake me up in the morning then."

Natsu smirked when he felt that she was asleep not even minutes later.

When she was, he carefully set aside the food he'd finished off. He ignored the frown that Sting was giving him for a few moments before finally giving in, not liking that he was being stared at. "_What_?" he growled, baring his teeth warningly at the white dragon.

Sting ignored the attitude in favor of saying, "Did you ever meet Leo? You met Layla."

Natsu perked up a little. Now _this_ he could talk to Sting about without having to worry about if he should have been ignoring him. "Maybe. Don't remember meeting Layla though, let alone Leo." He settled back on his elbows, smug for no reason. He eyed Sting closely. "Igneel erased my memories of the day Layla died and a couple o' things before that, too. That's probably something he erased."

"Why would he erase your memories?" demanded Sting. "I mean, I know something happened and Layla died, but why erase _your _memories and not his own?"

"Beats me." Natsu studied the fire he'd built for Lucy and frowned.

It was a really good question, actually. And even as the others went to sleep for the night, Natsu debated it in silence.

* * *

Precisely one month later, nearing the beginning of summer, the group finally reached the capital of the Pergrande Kingdom. Natsu could tell that Lucy was anything but pleased about the fact that they'd had to walk the last few miles after selling their mounts, in need of money in order to maneuver through the capital city with ease. Sting had chosen to leave them only a few minutes after they'd finished selling their mounts, heading off with the promise that he'd send Rogue if they needed help getting back.

Listening to Lucy's grumbling as they entered the actual city had Natsu snickering under his breath. "Luce," he said, walking easily beside her, "We talked about this. We'll make it back, so stop freaking out."

"We could have been here _three weeks ago_," she hissed back. "But you wouldn't let me make a Portal!"

"Because someone was watching us," soothed Juvia from her place a few steps ahead. She smiled over her shoulder at Lucy with a gentle look. Her blue eyes shone with amusement as she turned to face forward again. "We all agreed that it was the right decision to make, right, Gray?"

Gray gave a curt nod. "No point in letting the world know where we're going. Besides, what good would it have done you if we got here expecting a fight and you were knocked out for a week?"

"I guess," she mumbled under her breath. Lucy sighed heavily and then began peering around at the city around them. "And I suppose I should enjoy looking at all of this," she added, frowning to herself as she noticed just how cheerful and happy the city seemed when the world surrounding it was so covered with violent mythics. "I don't think this city exists in my time."

"Is it like with Crocus?" asked Juvia with curiosity.

Lucy flinched at the thought. "No," she said hastily, not liking the idea that someone would come through and destroy another capital city. "Some places merely...faded away in history, and this might have been one of them. I'm not sure. I studied Fiore and even then, I could never learn all of it no matter how much I would have liked to."

"Well, then let's take a break," suggested Gray, folding his hands behind his head. "I know you want us to hurry up and figure this out, but we could all use a day off from stress and traveling. We'll look around, get something to eat, and then we can spend the evening planning at whatever hotel we find that's fairly cheap but nice. We need to learn the city anyway, right?"

Juvia nodded her agreement cheerfully, but Lucy looked uncertainly to Natsu, unsure if it was a good idea when there was still so much to do. He cocked a brow, silently indicating that he'd do whatever she wanted. But he inclined his head a fraction towards Gray, thinking that it was probably a good idea - if only for Gray and Juvia's sake. And Lucy's sake, too.

So, Lucy nodded hesitantly. "Okay. But just...just one day."

"Great," said Gray with a grin that startled her. He looked so relieved that she paused to take a fresh look at him and Juvia. They looked simply _exhausted_. Almost more so than she felt after making so many Portals. She felt guilty at the sight; they needed a break badly.

Natsu silently ruffled her hair, chasing away her guilt with a simple smirk, and then pointedly puffed a ball of flame at Gray's head. Gray squawked in protest and glared at him, eyes blazing with agitation. But Natsu looked skyward, pretending he'd done nothing, and Lucy, not wanting to deal with her partner's odd teasing behavior, turned to Juvia and suggested, "Why don't we split up and look around? It'll be easier to cover more ground, and it'll keep these two from causing problems."

Juvia eyed Gray, who was puffing up furiously like a cat, and hastily nodded her agreement. "Shall we meet here this evening, around sunset?"

"That sounds good," agreed Lucy. "Gray, can Natsu and I have some of the money to get some food with? I don't want to make the inn we room have to deal with his appetite...the last one we used wasn't too excited with how much they had to give up."

"Sure," said Gray. They bent over the pouch of coins he'd been carrying, sliding her a few coins. "I'd give you more, but we don't know how long we'll be here, so we'll need enough for a room for at least a week."

"No problem. Thanks, Gray." Lucy gave him a warm smile, and he and Juvia waved before heading off. Lucy smiled fondly at the way Juvia tucked her arm into Gray's, saying something with a wide smile on her face. When they were gone, she turned to face Natsu, pushing any negative thoughts from her head, because damn it, they _did _deserve a break.

"Have you been here before?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "Maybe." He scratched the back of his head, eyeing the nearest building. "Don't remember it though...let's head that way since they went the other." He pointed towards the busy southern parts of the capital city. Together, they began to make their way through the streets.

It didn't take Lucy long to realize that she was far more at home in the busy city then Natsu was. It held more people than even Crocus, and Natsu was growing more irritable by it the longer they lingered. So, she guided them through fairly empty alleyways, although Natsu ensured to be close enough that he bumped into her regularly after they came across a few unseemly scenes that resulted in Lucy nearly being grabbed by a drunken man.

"This place isn't nearly as nice as Crocus," Lucy mused aloud when she realized it was rather bland. There was no color, no festival-like markets where people rushed here and there to sell their wares. This city was rather _quiet_ \- and she couldn't say she liked it.

"Nah," Natsu agreed much to her surprise, his hands folded behind his head. His expression was carefully blank, and when Lucy felt around, she could tell he was suspicious. Frowning, she questioningly looked at him. Natsu inclined his head slightly, resting it on Happy, who remained perched on his shoulder. "We're bein' watched," he said simply. "Have been since we got here. Seems whoever it is wanted to watch you and me instead of following Gray and Juvia."

Lucy's eyes flickered with understanding. _That_ was the main reason he'd agreed with splitting up to explore the city. Feigning ignorance towards the situation, Lucy stopped to peer through a window into a store. "Think it'll be a problem?"

Natsu shook his head. "They would've done something by now. For all we know, could be one of the celestial spirits or someone working under Mard Greer." He kept his voice hushed, not trusting any of the ears around them. "Just means we'll need to be careful when we talk tonight."

Lucy nodded her agreement and touched the keys at her hip thoughtfully.

At least, Lucy thought, they'd have a nice room that evening.

* * *

They didn't learn much about the city from their small "break," and when they had managed to get a room at an inn and discuss Gray and Juvia's findings, they were disappointed to find that the pair hadn't found much either. _"We'll find something," _Juvia reassured, looking far more hopeful than Lucy felt. _"We always do. We did find a place we can get a good breakfast at for decent prices though."_

They'd debated getting two rooms, but had ultimately decided on one, simply because Lucy didn't trust Gray and Natsu alone in a room together with no one to keep their bickering in check. Juvia had been beyond pleased with the decision and had claimed the spot that would allow her to be as close as possible to Gray.

_ "She could just share the blanket with him at this rate," _Natsu had muttered under his breath, earning a glare from the irritable blue-haired woman.

Natsu himself had taken a shockingly short time to fall asleep. Lucy supposed it was due to the strict watch he'd kept during their travels alongside Sting. Gray hadn't even bothered trying to shove his way in; the pair had senses that he couldn't even hope to keep up with.

Now, Lucy was the only one awake, her eyes locked on the dark ceiling above her head. The others had all gone to sleep hours before, but she was too anxious to. Natsu was curled up with Happy on the floor nearby, sleeping soundly, and Juvia and Gray were across the room. Lucy had been given the bed, though she'd felt bad about it. She'd offered to swap every other night, but had been denied, to her annoyance.

_Oh, well,_ she sighed, rolling over. At least it was somewhat comfortable-

Eyes peered back at her over the edge of the bed, reflecting light like those of a large cat.

There was a brief moment in which Lucy comprehended what she was seeing, and then her keys _burned_, and the owner of said eyes was upon her. A hand slammed over her mouth, muffling the shriek that left her. Something hard and shockingly cold sliced along her jaw, spilling hot blood down her flesh, and it was enough.

Natsu was awake in an instant, snarling loudly with black flames bursting to life around the room. It scared Gray and Juvia awake, and Gray lurched to his feet, ready to fight. Happy bristled as he curled his tail around Natsu's throat, eyes glowing as the black flames turned to a normal fiery color. "You have three seconds," rumbled Natsu in a tone that promised death if his demands weren't met.

She couldn't see the person half-crouched over her. They were silhouetted by the flames. All she saw was the slight narrowing of those reflective eyes as they snorted in amusement. They didn't bother to move, instead sliding a mocking look over their shoulder, daring him.

Natsu met the dare with a bellow of flames. "_Natsu_!" shouted Juvia upon realizing that they might burn Lucy.

Yet the flames washed harmlessly over them, and even Natsu faltered. Lucy squirmed, trying to free herself as the hand tightened over her mouth to a bruising grip. Her fingers pried at theirs desperately before giving up, seeking her knife instead, worn even in her sleep.

She could feel fear kindling in her chest - Natsu's fear.

What kind of mythic could withstand _his_ flames, which had burned an entire village to ash?

Gray stepped forward, already moving his hands as he crafted a weapon with his magic. He was met with a flash of light that slammed into him and hurled him back. He yelped as he hit the floor, dazed, and Juvia swore under her breath, rushing to make sure he was okay when she smelled burned flesh.

Lucy felt something cold trickle down her spine. What _was_ this mythic?

Her fingers found her black knife, and she didn't hesitate to whip it out and slam it into the arm of the person trapping her. They yelped, whipping their arm away as hot blood splattered her face, but Lucy ignored them and hurled herself from the bed. She tucked neatly into a roll that Natsu had taught her and sprang lightly to her feet, whip already curling around her as she straightened a few feet away from the furious demon.

The mythic growled, the sound rumbling loudly in the room, and shook their arm thoughtfully as they tossed the knife away. Natsu lunged, intending to wrestle them physically to the ground since his magic did nothing, but the mythic rebounded with another flash of light.

_Like Sting's, _Lucy thought just before it hit Natsu.

Pain _exploded _through her as the light seared at Natsu's skin. She wasn't sure how he ignored it, letting the force of whatever the light was carry him until he was on his feet again, baring his teeth. "Who are you?" he barked, before alarm sprang into his eyes. "Lucy-"

Lucy squeaked, snapping her whip when the mythic appeared in front of her again, roughly shoving her so that she hit the ground on her back. The whip managed to slice sharply along the mythic's face, but they ignored the wound in favor of suddenly stepping back-

Lucy could only stare when they vanished into a Portal, which snapped neatly shut behind them.

* * *

_Drama! That last bit was entirely unplanned when I wrote it, but is one of my favorite scenes written so far. ;) _

_Thanks to reviewers __(Bookwork129, SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews, AthomeinFairytail, Uchida Akira, stranger1999, Alexia Colette, Lodemai04, madaraswife, Lissuin, valerioux, YoursTruly, BeautifulSamurai, Surfy, itsxoi, theHumbleGM, AlaskaHolmes90786, Guest #1, and Sele de la Luna!)__ as well as those who favorited and followed!_


	90. Chapter 85

The second the mythic was gone, Natsu was on her. Lucy squawked at the way he grabbed her chin to look at the wound on her face, his own burning where the cut rested. But she let him, her eyes instead going to Gray and Juvia, who was helping the former to his feet. "What _was_ that thing?" she rasped.

They both looked rather shaken. "Juvia doesn't know," said Juvia softly. "Juvia's never seen anything like it before."

"Damn, that _hurts_," hissed Gray, looking down at his chest. The beam of light that had struck him had charred right down to the bone. Lucy winced in sympathy before frowning at Natsu. Even his body held burns, though not nearly as severe.

Letting go of her chin, Natsu frowned down at her, studying her face. No, not her face, but what rested on her face: he was looking at the blood. "Hey, Gray, you ever see something that produces blood like this?"

Gray limped over with Juvia's help to peer at Lucy's face, too. "No," he said quietly after a moment. Juvia shook her head to show she'd never seen anything like it either.

Lucy looked down at herself to see if she could understand what they were talking about and found that there was what looked like golden blood splattered across her. It would have been pretty had it not been _blood_.

"Good job getting away from it, by the way," said Gray as Natsu went to retrieve her knife. He wiped it mindlessly on his pants before handing it back to Lucy, and she tucked it safely into the sheath at her thigh. "You did really well, Lucy. Guess those sessions every evening have been doing you good."

Lucy nodded her agreement, throwing Natsu a grateful look as she did a mental inventory of her things, making sure they were all secure. _Whip, knife, keys…_ What had the mythic been up to if they weren't after her _keys_? As it was, the celestial spirit keys were burning a hole through her sleeping pants - literally. She hastily undid the clasp that tied them to her hip and Natsu snagged them, as if reading her mind. They didn't burn him like they did her, and he merely pocketed them before going to search for any clues among the cracked floor boards Gray had landed on.

She pressed a fist to her chest, where her racing heart beat wildly in her chest. _What on earth could it have wanted…? It could have killed me, but it didn't...it didn't take the keys, or try to go after any of the-_

She stopped, feeling around on her chest.

"My amulet," she said. "It took the amulet you gave me, Natsu."

His jaw clenched and Natsu looked murderous for the briefest moment. "It knows what I am. I put the writing of demons on that thing. The spells written in that language are stronger than almost any other kind...it wants to be able to find you again. I put spells of protection, hiding, and warning on it, so anything that came around would know it's not just you they'd be dealing with."

Juvia and Gray exchanged uneasy, meaningful looks. Lucy found herself wondering what Juvia thought of it all; she'd learned in the burned village what Natsu was, but hadn't since expressed any response to the matter. Still, she was grateful she'd not seen a response...Juvia had simply gone on without a response at all, treating Natsu as she always had treated him.

"What does it want?" Juvia suddenly asked, serious. "It could have very easily killed Lucy - twice. Yet it only took the amulet and then left - in the most perfected Portal Juvia's ever seen, at that. If it wants to find you again, Lucy, then it must want _something_."

Natsu rumbled a loud growl in agreement, looking irritated. "Whatever it wants, we're gonna have to be careful. Nothing's ever been able to hold up against my fire like that. Even Igneel could be burned by my flames. Which means it's something like the Dullahan, I bet."

"Great," grumbled Lucy. "As if I didn't have enough on my plate…now I've got a crazy mythic after me."

"Nothing new," said Gray teasingly, and Lucy gave him a rude gesture before putting her hands on her hips.

"Go sit down, Gray, Juvia and I need to take a look at that injury...and Natsu, you better not burn anything!"

* * *

Understandably, they found themselves kicked out of the inn they'd been staying in. Luckily, there was one a couple doors down that was willing to rent them a room. It was much smaller than the previous room, but it would suffice.

After a few days, the group had found nothing useful around the city, and reluctantly turned their attention on the castle at its center, whether it be about the creature that had appeared in their room undetected or Mard Greer. It was _massive_, and Lucy found that she was more inclined to simply walk in the other direction. Natsu told her it was because of the powerful demon that was housed within. When she asked him why he didn't exude the same feeling, he told her it was because of what he was created from, and that it had been one of the pieces that Zeref had been unable to recreate in his experiments on other demons.

"It'd be suicide to break in," muttered Juvia one morning as they contemplated how to even get near the demon that called the castle home. "If it's a demon, it's sure to have powerful creatures surrounding it, yes?"

Natsu shrugged. "He had the Nine Demon Gates, but they were all killed." He squinted at Gray. "Think your dad was the last of 'em, actually. Doesn't that make Mard Greer your uncle or something?"

Gray shuddered at the prospect, and then rubbed the still healing spot on his chest with a grimace. Pretending he'd not heard that last statement, he ran a hand thoughtfully through his dark hair and suggested, "Let's try something new then."

Lucy nodded slowly. "You and Natsu should try the outskirts of the city, and Juvia and I will head closer to the castle." Both Natsu and Gray groaned in protest at the idea of working together, and Lucy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It's just for one day. Can't you get along for that much? We kind of need you to."

The two slid each other irritable looks. "_Fine_," grumbled Gray.

"Fine," echoed Natsu before shooting Juvia a nasty look. "You better keep an eye out for that mythic."

Juvia looked amused, but merely brushed some hair from behind her ear. "Juvia promises to keep an eye out for the mythic that sneaked in and watched us sleep," she said with a smile that was shockingly cold. "Juvia does not like it any more than you do, Natsu." She turned to Lucy suddenly. "Juvia thinks you should summon a celestial spirit to join us. One that can appear as normal as a random citizen."

"Mm," hummed Lucy in agreement, thinking over her spirit friends. "Virgo might be my best choice in this case. We'll need to borrow another cloak though," she added, eyeing Natsu's bright pink hair. He'd been using one to hide his hair from view, not wanting to be too memorable, and they'd all been wearing long-sleeves to hide their arm bands from view. "I can see if she has one stashed away somewhere in the realm she lives in."

Natsu nodded slowly, thinking it over, and then rocked to his feet. "Okay, so let's get moving then. I don't want to walk around with this bastard for longer than necessary." He jerked his thumb at Gray, who gave him a dirty look in return. He scooped up Happy, helping him onto his shoulder. Lucy and Juvia scrambled to their feet while Gray took his time, not in any rush after the comment Natsu had made.

As Juvia went to get some money to take with them in case an emergency took place, Lucy sidled over to Natsu and pointedly poked him in the chest. "Play nice," she said, arching a brow when he spluttered, insulted.

"I'm _always_ nice," said Natsu, "and I don't _play_. I beat them into the ground."

Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes. "I hear two lies in that sentence, Natsu," she said wryly before growing serious. "Seriously. Get along. This isn't the place for you to start bickering. You could be caught unprepared by something because you think nothing will come near you. Don't lie," she added when he opened his mouth to protest, "you always think nothing would dare attack the big, bad demon, but as far as the people here know, you're not the biggest, baddest demon here." She gave him a sharp look. He knew what she meant, even if Juvia and Gray didn't and sent them curious looks. "So play nice, and be careful."

Natsu wrinkled his nose, debating whether or not he should accept the advice or go against it entirely by simply running into the street and lighting himself on fire. Finally, with great reluctance, he said, "_Fine_, I'll be nice. But you be careful, too."

She gave him a bright smile, even as her expression softened. "Thank you, and I will." She paused to kiss his cheek fondly before sauntering over to where Juvia had outright dropped the small pouch of coins she'd grabbed, staring at the pair in shock. Gray looked just as stunned and stared at Lucy as she ignored them both, picked up the bag of coins, threw her cloak around her shoulders, and headed for the door. "Come on, Juvia!" she called over her shoulder. "We've got work to do!"

Juvia reluctantly tore herself from her shocked place and rushed after Lucy after grabbing her cloak, leaving Natsu and Gray to themselves in the inn's room. Gray turned his startled look on Natsu, who fought back the flush that crept up the back of his neck. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"...didn't think you had it in you," was all Gray said before he hastily went to grab the rest of their money, not trusting thieves within the city to leave it be.

* * *

Juvia walked swiftly beside Lucy with her hands clasped behind her back, glancing over every now and then. Her expression was a mix of surprise, curiosity, and amusement, and eventually, Lucy grew tired enough to ask, "Can I ask why you keep looking at me like that, Juvia?"

Juvia's lips curved into a grin. "Juvia didn't think you felt that way about Natsu," she said teasingly, and Lucy huffed, cheeks flushing a brilliant red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said sharply, although the faintness of her voice took away from its attitude.

Juvia's smile widened before it faded into a softer, affectionate look. "Lucy...you should explain such things to Natsu. He clearly doesn't understand them, but returns them immensely. Look at how he reacted when the mythic attacked the other night."

"I can't," Lucy said curtly, thinking of Crocus and Natsu. She _couldn't_ tell Natsu how strongly she felt about him and then turn around with the news that he alone razed Crocus to the ground. It would absolutely shatter what trust he had in her. And he'd invested so much trust in her...believed that she'd be the last person to have ever existed that would lie to him and betray that trust…

The result would be catastrophic.

More than catastrophic...she wondered if it was the possible cause for the _actual_ burning of Crocus.

"Juvia won't pretend to understand," sighed Juvia, shaking her head, "but Juvia _will_ say that-" She stopped mid-sentence, her gaze alert. She straightened, her fingers curling into light fists as she cocked her head.

"Juvia?" said Lucy warily.

"Hush," murmured Juvia. "Something is not right in this city."

Lucy frowned at her, not sure if she should tell Juvia that such an idea was something they were already aware of, or if she should simply move on to other matters. She decided on the latter. "What do you mean?"

"Stay here," ordered Juvia, and then tore off without answering. Lucy gawked after her, not sure if she should do as she was told or go after Juvia. She didn't like the idea of Juvia wandering the city alone. Not when there was a demon in the castle that cast its shadow over them-

The breath left her so suddenly, she didn't realize she'd been struck until she hit the ground, heaving for air.

It took Lucy a few moments to comprehend that it wasn't her who'd been struck.

_Natsu?_ She sank back, back, back, just for a glimpse. She didn't want to take his attention away from whatever chaos he was currently dealing with. She caught snatches of flame and ice, of another person slamming into him at a speed that caught him off guard.

Just as suddenly, she was back in her own body, and there was a face a mere breath away from her own. A cheshire grin spread over it, revealing shockingly sharp canine teeth. "You should be more careful of where and when you do that, princess," purred the mythic before her.

Something about the mythic knocked her off kilter - made her uncomfortable enough that her first instinct was to curl her fingers around her whip and lash out. He laughed softly as he leaped back to avoid being caught with its nasty tip, and Lucy pushed herself hastily to her feet, summoning the first key her fingers touched.

Aries appeared, and Lucy was shocked by the terror on her face as she planted herself shakily in front of Lucy. "You will not touch Miss Lucy. Not like this."

That nasty grin widened. "Oh?" He reached into his pocket and removed something that dangled from his fingers. He held it up for them to see. Lucy's heart skipped a beat and ice crept through her.

Her amulet.

It was the mythic from several nights before.

Pain shot through her arm, and she nearly dropped her whip, hissing as she clasped a hand over the spot. Natsu had been cut by something sharp, and it _hurt_. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and run to where he and Gray were - not just because they were fighting, but because she was truly frightened by the mythic before her.

"I already have," purred the mythic before her. He flicked a wrist, sending the amulet flying. Aries darted forward and nimbly caught it before it could shatter on the street, and the second she'd moved, he was upon her.

"_Aries_!" shrieked Lucy in horror when a blast of light - the very same light that had struck Gray and Natsu - slammed straight through the spirit. Aries looked stunned before she vanished in a flash of light, the amulet clattering from her fingers.

The mythic rounded on her, and despite her terror and horror, Lucy made herself move, jolting back to avoid the explosive blow that hit the ground where she'd been standing. Debris flew, and Lucy sharpened her attention as people in the streets screamed. Chaos erupted as people began to flee in every direction.

There were innocents around her. For so long, she'd tried to protect people from the devastation she knew was coming, but now there was an immediate danger, and she was the only one present to help them.

Her whip whirled around her, cracking loudly in the air. It snagged at his clothes, at his skin, drawing more of that golden blood. He barely seemed to notice, smirking even, as she summoned another celestial spirit.

This time, Capricorn appeared. He looked briefly concerned when Lucy's knees buckled, energy gone. She blinked, not having expected it, but took it in stride, forcing her suddenly heavy body to move when the mythic attacked again.

The blast tore through a building, and Lucy's face went white when she heard the screams that filled the air from inside it. "Miss Lucy," said Capricorn as he slid into a stance at her side, his eyes blazing. "Your knife - may I borrow it?"

"Yes?" Lucy ripped it free of its sheath and pressed it into Capricorn's waiting palm. The goat spirit weighed it as the mythic grinned maliciously at them, bracing himself as he prepared another blast.

Capricorn hurled her blade with startling precision, and the other mythic froze in surprise when it slammed through his shoulder, right up to the hilt. He staggered briefly, face twisting with confused shock, before he ripped it out, hurling it aside.

Lucy was startled when Capricorn hissed and shook out his stinging hand. "It _burned_ you?"

"A specially crafted blade," explained Capricorn as the mythic took a moment to judge his ability to fight, "specifically meant to be used against my kind, more than likely. Such materials are very difficult to find, and work tremendously well against many types of mythics."

The mythic scowled at them, straightening as he held his injured shoulder. "Pretty knife. Could even be enough to kill Mard Greer...not that you'll ever be able to get close enough with the heightened security."

Capricorn narrowed his eyes at the mythic. "Perhaps not, but I am sure Miss Lucy and Master Natsu will figure something out."

Lucy stared at him. Why wasn't he trying to subdue the mythic while he was clearly injured? It was something Natsu had taught her; you never let something like this walk away unless you were confident it wasn't going to kill you. And even then, it was a big risk.

"Master _Natsu_?" Lucy was startled by the bitter laugh that left the mythic's mouth. "There is no Natsu Dragneel - there hasn't been in a millenia. There's only END, the monster that Zeref created because he wasn't able to handle the idea that a dragon had mothered his little brother."

Lucy's stomach churned. He didn't just know what Natsu was, he knew _who_ Natsu was.

Very, _very _few people knew about that.

In fact, Lucy could count on one hand how many living beings knew who he was.

Herself, Jellal,the gods and goddesses, Makarov, and the celestial spirits.

Which meant that this mythic was one of two things, but even gods couldn't hold up against Natsu's flames.

"Leo," she breathed suddenly. "You're the leader of the zodiac-based celestial spirits."

From what she'd heard, Leo was stronger than the average celestial spirit. There was a reason that he was their leader, the one who decided who was Keeper and who wasn't. It would explain a _lot_ of things, actually.

He gave another cold, cheshire grin. "Bullseye, princess."

And then he was gone, vanishing into a Portal that opened behind him. Silence fell, and Lucy heaved for air as she stared at where the Portal had snapped shut. After a moment, Lucy put her whip away with shaking hands. "What...what the _hell_…"

"Leo is not himself," Capricorn said firmly. "Mard Greer's control twists his mind. Memories have been altered or removed altogether, others pushed to the forefront of his mind. We celestial spirits tend to mold ourselves into what the person who holds our contract wants us to be, Miss Lucy, and the fact that we find ourselves not pushed to do such things is why you hold so many contracts. Even your mother was incapable of preventing such change in her spirits."

Lucy swallowed thickly as she staggered forward, her fingers plucking up the amulet that still rested on the ground. _"Not like this," _Aries had told Leo.

But…

"There's more to it then we think," murmured Lucy, thinking. "He had plenty opportunity to kill me again, when Natsu was first attacked." That attack, whatever it had been, had ended as well, and Lucy could feel Natsu desperately rifling around through her own emotions, trying to ensure she was okay as he began the trek across the city to find her.

_ "Pretty knife. Could even be enough to kill Mard Greer...not that you'll ever be able to get close enough with the heightened security."_

"He agreed to meet with Natsu and I if we got approval from the rest of you, and he's given instruction to the other spirits as we've gone along finding you all," said Lucy slowly, "and he wasn't here just to try and kill me. He was here to make a point. We're missing something we need. He told us the knife could work, but...we can't get near Mard Greer like we've been trying. And why would he mention heightened security…?"

She trailed off, smoothing her thumb over the amulet in her fingers with a frown. Something was different about it. It was smoother, almost worn down, as if someone had spent years rubbing their fingers over it. Shrugging, simply grateful to have it back, she threw it around her neck.

"Thanks for your help, Capricorn." She flashed him a smile. "Now, let's go find Juvia…"

* * *

_Most of you guessed it, but Loke's officially here! Also, my apologies, apparently some people were confused last chapter: Lucy did not go through a Portal. :) _

_ODAS Loke is a nightmare and very fun to write at the same time. _

_Thanks to reviewers __(llendais, nerdalertwarning, lcr0718, AthomeinFairytail, Perfect Memories, stranger1999, Floreareginei, Alexia Colette, Sele de la Luna, Guest #1, valerioux, Calliope, Guest #2, Lissuin, Audrey17T, itsxoi, madaraswife, Uchida Akira, ToukaKaneiUlle, Sydneste, Lovetoreadff, Lodemai04, savwafair, and rao hyuga 18!) as well as those who favorited and followed!_


End file.
